Finding Love Through Music
by tufano79
Summary: Edward is a choral director, reeling from his recent divorce from his wife, Jessica. His world is filled with his daughter, Emma, his music and his job. Bella is an English teacher, running from her past and wary of love. ExB, AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. Anyhow, I want to thank JeniK for the suggestion for the title. You rock, girlie and as promised, here's your shout out. Also, thank you for being such a valued reader. Your reviews always make me smile. **

**Anyhow, here's my new story. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Finding Love Through Music**_

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, please report to the main office. Mr. Cullen, the main office, please," came the disembodied voice of Mrs. Rowe, the principals secretary. I groaned and heaved my body away from my desk in my office. I was trying to finish my script for the annual madrigal dinner. I had most of it done but the ending was driving me insane. It just wasn't meshing.

I swiped a pad of paper and adjusted my tie before heading through the hallways of Springview Central High School. A number of students who were leaving for the end of the day bid me goodbye. I gave them my signature crooked smile as I walked through the hallways. But it wasn't a genuine smile.

I hadn't smiled for real in nearly a year and a half.

Not since I found my skank of an ex-wife was cheating on me with the athletic director in my school or when I found bottles upon bottles of pain medication hidden her purse. That she didn't need.

I hadn't smiled since I had to tell my angel, my Emma, that Mommy wasn't going to live at home with us anymore.

I hadn't smiled since my life was ripped apart.

Thankfully, I had a strong family. My parents watched my daughter while I was at work. My father, Carlisle, was a doctor, psychiatrist, at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, in Chicago. My mom, Esme, was a retired teacher who dabbled in interior design to earn some extra money. Not that we needed it or anything. My mom's father was a old oil tycoon and had pretty much set up her, her children, her children's children and their children for the rest of their lives.

When my parents were unable to take care of my angel, my brother, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, helped out when they could. To say that they were busy was an understatement. Emmett was an orthopedic surgeon, also at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Rose, as she preferred to be called, was an assistant state's attorney, specializing in special victims. Women who were victims of rape, children who were victims of abuse and putting away the scum of the earth who did that to them.

I shook off my mind off my daughter and family. I walked into the main office. "I was beckoned, Mrs. Rowe?" I smirked.

"Yes. Mr. Smith wants to meet with you and the drama director of the spring musical," she said, cowering slightly.

I saw red. I'd been doing the musical as long as I'd been hired as the choral director at Springview Central High School. I pursed my lips and strode into Mr. Smith's office. Sitting across from him was one of the new hires. She was a petite brunette with a killer body and a pretty face. But she was not taking my spring musical away.

"Ah, Edward," Mr. Smith said with an amiable grin. "Thank you for coming down so promptly. How's the madrigal dinner script coming?"

"Almost done," I said tersely. "Music rehearsals have been smooth and all I need to do is finalize the ending."

"Excellent. I assume that Mrs. Rowe told you why I needed to meet with you?"

"Yes. Something about a drama director," I snapped. "Bill, I've been the director of the musical as long as I've been here."

"Relax, Edward," Bill said. "The show is still going to be yours but you need some assistance. I'd like to introduce to you Bella Swan. She's been hired as Sherrie's replacement in the English department. However, in addition to her expertise in English, she was also a theater minor in college at University of Washington. Bella, please meet our cantankerous but brilliant musical director, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she said in a deep, warm alto voice. However her eyes were riddled with sadness and anger. She sneered toward me as we shook hands. But when we touched, a jolt of _something_ ran up my arm. I tried to hide the involuntary shudder I felt when our hands touched. "I know that you are used to running things on your own but Mr. Smith thinks that if we work together that we could make the spring musical something spectacular."

"Edward, this past year has been…"

"I know, Bill," I snarled. "In all of the madness, have I once taken time off?"

"No."

"The only day I had to take was the trial date to finalize my divorce. I was teaching by that afternoon," I said as I ran my hands through my bronze hair. "I'll admit that I bit off more than I could chew with _Les Mis_ last year but I've chosen an awesome show for this spring."

"What?" Bella asked.

"_Legally Blonde,_" I answered. "I jumped at the chance to do it once the rights opened up. I have to do some minor adjustments to the script but it'll be a lot of fun."

Bella laughed slightly. "I auditioned for the touring company of that show," she said quietly. "Was offered the part of Elle Woods."

My brows shot up to my hairline. Bill looked at me smugly, daring me to not accept the help. "Did you take it?" I asked.

"I had some family issues to attend to, so no," Bella replied, hiding behind her curtain of her mahogany hair. I found it difficult to picture this petite brunette as the bubbly, BLONDE Elle Woods. "Look, Mr. Smith told me that I am to assist you with your musical, Mr. Cullen. And that's what I'm going to do. In addition to being an English teacher, I'm also endorsed in music and can run choral rehearsals. I'm not good on the piano but I've been told that your students use solfege to learn their music. No piano needed."

"I'll leave how you two divide up the work up to you," Bill said. "But, this needs to be a fantastic show. If not, it'll be one of the first things that will be cut if we can't raise more money."

"There's the rub," I sighed. "It all comes down to dollars and cents, right?"

"We're a well-off district, Edward. But, this economy and the state are drowning in debt. The musicals are one of many things on the chopping block," Bill explained. "There's more, but I'm not at liberty to say. Any questions? Ms. Swan?"

"No," she said, blushing a bright crimson.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"No," I sighed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Are we done?"

"Yes. I'll let you two figure out what you are doing on your time. But, I will be checking in with you in at least three weeks for final rehearsal schedules and the proposed budget for the show. Comprende?"

We both nodded and got up from our spots in the office. Bella slipped past me and I saw a faint scar beneath her ear. She covered it with her hair and opened the door. We both left the office. She turned to look at me. "I'm not sure when you're available, but we need to meet and discuss this. When are your plan periods?"

"First period, the first half of fourth, and fifth," I answered.

"Hmmm, I'm teaching during those periods," she frowned. "We'll have to meet during lunch or after school. Are you available now?"

"No. I have to get home," I said, staring into her brown eyes. They were the most unusual shade of chocolate brown. The out rims were almost golden. But so sad. Like mine. _What's your story, Ms. Swan?_ "The only day I'm available is Friday. I am staying with the Pep Banned for the first basketball game. We can meet then."

"What if I'm unavailable?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Look, I have rehearsals every day after school. Today, I didn't have one because I was at a meeting at the district office that didn't take as long as I anticipated. Anyhow, I need to leave. I'll email you to confirm our meeting for Friday," I said angrily. "Come or not, it's your choice, Ms. Swan."

I didn't give her a chance to respond. I turned on my heel and went down to my office. I saved the work of the madrigal dinner script to my flash drive and logged off my computer. I slipped on my leather jacket and locked up my room, slipping out the back door in the rear of cavernous classroom. I walked to my car, my extremely safe Silver Volvo. After I put my briefcase into the trunk, I slid into the front seat. I tossed my cell phone into the cup holder in car. Turning the Volvo over, I eased out of the parking lot.

Once I was on the highway, I listened to the voicemail that was left on my phone.

"_Hi, Daddy! I miss you and love you! I can't wait to show you what I drawed with Nana today. Nana says it's the best flower she's ever seen. It's for your office! Love you! Bye!"_

I smiled as I listened to my angel's voice. She could always make me happy. Using the hands-free feature on my car, I dialed my mom's phone number.

"Hello?" she sang.

"Hi, Mom," I said. "I'm on my way to pick up my little Emma-bear."

"She left you a message earlier, Edward. She is so proud of her flower," my mom said excitedly. "She's got some talent. So unlike you and your brother. God, you never wanted to color in the lines."

"Still don't," I snorted. "Damn the man. I don't need to stay in the lines."

"Oh my liberal son," Esme giggled. "It's so ironic that your father and I are so conservative and yet, you and Emmett are as liberal as they come."

"Going against the norm," I shrugged. "Can I speak to my angel?"

"Of course, Edward. Hold on," Esme said. I heard her call to Emma. She squealed and I heard her feet patter to the phone.

"Daddy!" she shrieked. "Guess what I did when I got home from school?"

"Built a rocket ship?" I quipped.

"No," she laughed. "Guess again!"

"Went to Paris and tap danced on the Eiffel Tower?"

"Daddy! You're so silly," she giggled. "Nana and me painted. You have a new flower for your office."

"My students will undoubtedly love it. They always complain that my office is too white. I need some color in there, sweet girl," I joked. "What color is it?"

"Pink!"

_Oh, lord._

"I bet it's beautiful, angel," I smiled. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, more, Daddy. When are you coming home?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a little bit, sweet girl," I answered. "Can you put Nana back on the phone, please?"

"Okay, Daddy."

I heard a rustle and a fumble until my mom came back on. "What's up, my youngest boy?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for watching Emma," I said.

"She's my granddaughter. Of course, I'm going to watch her," Esme said sharply. "I'm not going to allow she-who-shall-not-be-named watch her. I'd rather drink hydrochloric acid and puke it up."

"Mom, that's gross."

"It's the truth. _SHE_ was a horrible woman. Only wanting you for your money," Esme spat. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. I hope she is enjoying her time in rehab with her new boyfriend."

"Mom, she's still Emma's mother. And still has parental and visitation rights," I grumbled. "I need to maintain a somewhat cordial relationship with her."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, I don't. But, stop. Please?" I begged.

"Fine," Esme huffed out. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't think so. I have a lot of work to do on the script," I said. "Anyhow, I'm about to exit the highway. Be there soon. Love you."

"Love you, too, Edward," she answered.

A few moments later, I pulled up to my parents' home in the north suburbs of Chicago. I hopped out of the car and walked into the large, lavish home. My angel burst through the kitchen and hopped into my arms. "Daddy!"

"Sweet girl!" I said as I scooped her up. Her tiny hands wrapped around my neck and she held me tightly. She was such an affectionate and loving child. _Unlike her cold, manipulative bitch of a mother. _

"Come see your flower, Daddy," she smiled as she kissed my cheek.

I looked into her bright green eyes, nodding as I put her down. Emma Lily Cullen was a combination of all the best traits of myself and Jessica. If Jessica had good traits. My little angel was born seven years ago, a day before my own birthday. She had bright green eyes, pale skin and long, strawberry blonde curls. She was brilliant and so kind. Everyone in her class wanted to be her friend. She responded in kind by being friendly to everyone in her class. No one was too geeky or too cool for my little girl.

She dragged me by my hand to the kitchen table where a brightly painted canvas. It was beautiful. I was surprised that my baby painted this. It looked like a professional painting. "It's perfect, Emma-bear!"

"Nana helped a little," she said as she wrapped her arms around my thigh. "With the white part. I did the rest."

"I'm so putting this above my desk, sweet girl," I smiled. "But, we need to go. I have things to work on at home."

"Okay," she said as she skipped to get her book bag and coat.

"Edward, please promise me that you will not work yourself sick like last year?" Esme said a frown on her face. "You were so sick last Christmas break."

I was sick. I had honestly one of the worst cases of the flu that my father had seen in all of years as a doctor. Yes, he was a shrink but he could treat the influenza virus. However, I couldn't keep anything down and ended up being admitted to the hospital for three days to get my electrolytes back to normal.

"I promise I won't work myself into an early grave, Mom," I said. "I have an angel to feed and then a script to finish."

She nodded and attempted to tame my unruly, bronze mop on my head. I playfully swatted her hands away but she still fussed over my hair. Emma came back into the kitchen wearing her bright pink parka and pink Dora backpack on her shoulder. "Let's go, Daddy."

"Okay, angel," I said as I scooped her up in my arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed my mom on the cheek and carried my daughter out to the car. I put her in the booster seat in the backseat and we drove to my townhouse fifteen minutes from my parent's home. I parked in the garage and we headed inside. Emma raced upstairs to her bedroom while I pulled out something to eat. I quickly made some stir fry while she worked on her homework, singing to Hannah Montana. I cringed at her musical selection. _Jessica_ got her the CD on one of her whims.

"Emma! Come get dinner!"I called.

She bounced down the stairs and sat down at the dining room table. I made her plate and put it in front of her. "Thank you, Daddy," she said.

"You're welcome, sweet girl," I said as I sat down next to her. "How was school today?"

"Good. We had a test in spelling," she said quietly as she ate her dinner.

"How do you think you did?"

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged. "Miss Denali went over the answers in class. I think I got nine out of ten right. Is that good, Daddy?"

"It's very good, baby," I said. "Better than me. I'm a horrible speller. I think I'm the reason why spell check was invented."

"I know someone who spells worse than you, Daddy," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Who?" I asked my eyes wide.

"This boy in my class, Jacob Black," she replied knowingly. "I sit next to him and I don't think he got any words right. Miss Denali always asks me to help Jacob. But, he doesn't get it. He's nice, though."

"Perhaps Miss Denali is having you help Jacob because he's struggling in school. You are so smart, baby," I said as I tugged on her ponytail.

"Like you, Daddy," she smiled crookedly. "You got a fancy degree in producting."

"Conducting, sweet girl," I laughed as I tweaked her nose. "And yes, I did get a fancy degree. Wouldn't it be cool if I was a doctor like Papa and Uncle Emmett?"

"Would you be able to fix broken ankles or help sick people?" she asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"No. I'd be a doctor of music, baby," I answered.

"Dr. Daddy!" she giggled.

"That's me," I snorted. We finished our meals and I sent her up to her room to get ready for bed. I put the dishes into the dishwasher and trudged up to her bedroom. We had a nightly ritual. After my sweet girl had her shower, I'd brush her hair. That girl could get so many snarls in her hair. Let's face it. I'm a guy. I don't do bows and curls. But, I did try for my angel. After I brushed her hair, we'd read for a half hour and then I'd sing my baby to sleep. She would cuddle up on my chest, usually playing with my tie. When I got up from her tiny bed, I'd kiss her forehead and mumble that she loved me. I replied in kind and close the door. As per usual, we had our nightly routine. I read her story and hummed a lullaby that I wrote for Emma while Jessica was pregnant with her.

Jessica hated that I used to sing to her growing belly. I should have known that she would be a raving lunatic when she started complaining that she would lose her figure after she had this 'kid.' I told that the 'kid' was a combination of us. Of our love. Jessica rolled her eyes and called me a sentimental fool. We'd only been married for a year when she found out was pregnant. Jessica wanted to have fun, still. Not be a mom. The years following Emma's birth were trying but I needed to work it out for my angel. Obviously, Jessica didn't agree with that.

She'd been screwing around with Mike Newton, the Athletic Director at Springview Central. The only reason why I found out was because she needed to inform all of her past partners that she was being treated for gonorrhea. I kicked her out of my house. And I call it my house since I paid for it with my money; her name wasn't even on the deed to the house. I told her to shack up with Newton. Within a week after that, I had the house packed up and on the market. I found my townhome in the neighborhood by my parents' estate and moved in the following week, during my spring break.

I couldn't dwell on my past, as awful as it was. I needed to think of the future. The future for my baby, my sweet little Emma-bear. I kissed my daughters forehead and brushed her long hair from her face before heading downstairs to my family room. I swiped my laptop from my briefcase and flash drive, booting up my computer. I loaded the madrigal dinner script but decided to check my work email before I began working. I noticed a message from Bella. With a scowl, I clicked on it.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Isabella M. Swan_

_Re: Musical_

_Mr. Cullen,_

_You should know that I am available for a meeting after school on Friday about the musical. It's not like I have a teaming social calendar or anything, but I would have liked to have been _asked_ as opposed to being told. I'm not your slave. We're supposed to be a team and if you can't treat me respectfully, then we're going to have some major issues. _

_In regards to our meeting, we should probably divide up our responsibilities. We both have strengths and weaknesses and we should work within those parameters. We should also discuss rehearsal schedules, costume and technical schemes and choreography. Speaking of which, I am comfortable doing the choreography. I remember what the dances were from my audition and I can modify them for high school students. _

_I also have a friend (neighbor, really) who is a fashion designer and is willing to do the costumes if we can place an ad in the program for her business. _

_I know that you're not happy about having assistance, but I need to do this. Focus my mind on something other than my job or personal life. _

_I think that's it. I'm including my cell phone number if you need to get a hold of me. (847)555-1901. Where do you want to meet on Friday? Choir room? Media Center?_

_Bella_

_Ms. Isabella M. Swan  
>Springview Central High School<br>English Department  
>AP Junior and Senior English<em>

I sighed as I rubbed my hand over my face. I was a douche to her. All those years of dealing with Jessica and her drama had made me…what did Bill call me? Right, cantankerous. She apparently knew her shit, though. Plus, if she could choreograph and have her friend do the costumes that would be big bucks that we could save. I replied to Bella's email, trying to sound contrite about my asshole-like behavior.

_To: Isabella M. Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re:Re: Musical_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_First off, you're right. I wasn't happy when Bill told me that you were being added to our directorial staff of the musical. I've done solo for long that I was wholly unprepared for what happened. I apologize for acting like a jerk. I never intended to be as rude as I came off and I hope you accept my apology. _

_Secondly, you seem like you know your stuff and I do look forward to working with you. Tailoring our rehearsals based off our strengths is an excellent idea. We could possibly team up and work from there for the actual blocking/choreography. I'm not a choreographer but I can pick up dance steps pretty quickly. I'd be happy to assist (also, get the guys to loosen up. If they see me look like an ass, then they'll be willing to move around.) _

_Finally, for our meeting, let's meet in the choir room. I have an office in there and we can also peruse the script, listen to the score and create a plan of attack for this beast, _Legally Blonde_. _

_Thank you for your contact information. I've programmed your cell phone number into mine and my guess is that we will quickly become 'BFF's' at best or arch enemies at the absolute worst. Anyhow, here's my cell phone number: (847)555-1918. I look forward to our meeting on Friday. _

_Yours in music,_

_Edward_

_Mr. Edward Cullen  
>Director of Choirs, Springview Central High School<br>Fine Arts/World Languages Department_

As I proof-read my email to Bella, I scratched my head. There was something amiss about Ms. Swan. She seemed driven but incredibly detached. Almost fearful. She also appeared to not like being out of control or something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The only thing that I was certain of was that it was going to be a long few months during rehearsals if we couldn't get our shit together.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue? Scrap it? Anyhow, I've got a blog…check it out. The link is in my profile. On there you'll find teasers, pictures, sneak peeks and other goodies. I would appreciate any feedback. Leave me some!;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. A lot of you are begging to know Bella's back story. You'll find out. In time. It will be alternating point of views. Here's Bella. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

_To: Isabella M. Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re:Re: Musical_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_First off, you're right. I wasn't happy when Bill told me that you were being added to our directorial staff of the musical. I've gone solo for long that I was wholly unprepared for what happened. I apologize for acting like a jerk. I never intended to be as rude as I came off and I hope you accept my apology. _

_Secondly, you seem like you know your stuff and I do look forward to working with you. Tailoring our rehearsals based off our strengths is an excellent idea. We could possibly team up and work from there for the actual blocking/choreography. I'm not a choreographer but I can pick up dance steps pretty quickly. I'd be happy to assist (also, get the guys to loosen up. If they see me look like an ass, then they'll be willing to move around.) _

_Finally, for our meeting, let's meet in the choir room. I have an office in there and we can also peruse the script, listen to the score and create a plan of attack for this beast, _Legally Blonde_. _

_Thank you for your contact information. I've programmed your cell phone number into mine and my guess is that we will quickly become 'BFF's' at best or arch enemies at the absolute worst. Anyhow, here's my cell phone number: (847)555-1918. I look forward to our meeting on Friday. _

_Yours in music,_

_Edward_

_Mr. Edward Cullen  
>Director of Choirs, Springview Central High School<br>Fine Arts/World Languages Department_

"Bella! I have some sketches I want to show you for the costumes. Let me in, bitch," my neighbor and friend, Alice griped through my door. I rolled my eyes. I closed my laptop and walked to the door and in breezed my tiny neighbor. Her black hair was cropped short into a 'Twiggy' pixie cut with bright pink highlights. Her grey eyes were lined with dramatic eye makeup while the rest of her look was more sedate and quiet. At least on her face. On her body, Alice wore a geometric tunic with pink, gray and beige accents. She wore a pair of gray leggings with a knee high beige boots. In her hand, she carried a black moleskin journal. "You have to see what I've drawn, Bella! It's so awesome. Did you hear back from Grumpward?"

"Yeah, he apologized," I replied. "Kind of. God! I wanted to smack his face when he told me that we were meeting on Friday. Asshole. And Grumpward?"

"His name is Edward. Grumpward seemed like an apt nickname," Alice giggled. "Have you heard anything about me? Can I do it? I'd love to throw costume designer on my resume!"

"I'll let you know on Friday," I answered. "Let me see what you got." Alice thrust the sketchbook she was holding into my hands. I flipped through the pages and was amazed at what she had come up with in the two hours since I told her about my job as the drama director of _Legally Blonde. _"Wow, these are awesome, Alice. But, you do realize your designing costumes for high schoolers."

"I do. And I want to do this. Plus give the costumes to the school once you're done with the production," Alice said. "Most of my clientele comes from Springview Central in the form of the students and their mothers who think they can fit in my clothes."

"You're evil, Alice," I giggled. My phone chirped and I saw my reminder to take my pill. With a sigh, I went to the medicine cabinet to grab my medication and pop it with a bottle of water. My hands were shaking slightly when I took the meds.

_Fucking James._

"So, do you want to go out for drinks after your meeting with Grumpward on Friday? Jasper has a rare Friday off and we'd love to go out have some fun," Alice said as I sat back down.

"We'll see. I don't want to be a third wheel," I shrugged.

"You wouldn't," Alice said as she took my hand. "One of my buyers has a cute friend. He'd be your date."

"Alice, no," I said, my heart beginning to race. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just need some time to be me. If you want to go out just us girls, I'm all for it. But, no set ups."

"Bella!" Alice whined. "Garrett is adorable. Irina showed me his picture and he's so sexy. Perfect for you."

"Really not interested, Alice," I pressed."Anyhow, I have to get some sleep. I'll let you know about the costume gig, okay?"

"Ugh, fine," Alice said as she hopped up off my couch. "Perhaps we can have a girl's night on Saturday. Angela, one of my seamstresses, needs a night away from her husband and new baby. Adult time, she called it. Apparently having two infants is not her idea of fun."

"Two infants?" I asked.

"Her husband, Ben, is acting like a child," Alice giggled. "Later, bitch."

Alice left my apartment and I went around my place, shutting off lights and locking the door. I blew out a breath as I checked my front door a second time to ensure that it was locked. I walked to my bedroom and crawled into my king-sized bed. It was a total indulgence but I loved my bed. I am happily paying fifty dollars a month to have this baby and will continue doing that until it's paid off. It's like sleeping on a cloud on top of a pillow on top of feather. Perfection. Love it.

I set my alarm and curled around my pillow, falling into a light sleep.

The nightmares came. With a vengeance. I woke up about two in the morning, screaming, as per usual. I sat up and curled up in my bed. _When will this end? When can I have my life back? _

I never fell back asleep. I used my extra time to do some grading. I had essays that needed my attention. I grabbed my handy-dandy red pen and began marking up the essays on _A Light in August_ from my seniors and _The Scarlet Letter_ from my juniors. I finished the August essays when my alarm went off. I placed them into my bag and went to shower for work. I let the water flow over my body as I stood in the shower. I ran my fingers over the raised scars on my stomach.

_You're mine, Isabella. Always will be. This is proof. _

I shook of my feeling of dread and finished getting ready. I pulled on a green wool skirt, white blouse and a jean jacket. It looked cute but still professional. I curled my long brown hair. I covered my bags under my eyes with my theater makeup and headed out the door to Springview Central. I got into my car, my trusty Honda Civic, and drove to school. Parking next to a very sleek silver Volvo, I grabbed my messenger bag from my trunk.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," came a velvety smooth voice. I bristled at the sound of it, though. I slammed my trunk and looked up. Grumpward was leaning against the silver Volvo, his brow arched over his very stylish pair of glasses. "Early start?"

"Um, yeah," I mumbled. "I have to make copies of a test I'm giving to my juniors. Forgot to do it yesterday. You?"

"Rehearsal for my men's group," he said. "Most of them are involved with sports and can't stay after school. So, I come in once a week at o'dark thirty."

"That's dedication," I replied. _I just can't sleep. Too many nightmares. _"Thank you for your email and for apologizing. I can only imagine how it must have been for you when Mr. Smith said…"

"I was an ass," Edward sighed. "But, when I'm wrong, I admit I'm wrong. So, I was wrong."

"I'm sorry for being a bit of bitch, too. I am just dealing with some issues and need to focus my mind on other things. I just moved here from Seattle," I explained.

"I've been there a few times. I stood up for my cousin's wedding in Portland and went to Seattle for a few days afterward. It was cool," Edward said with a crooked grin. He started walking toward the school. I slipped my bag over my shoulder and fell into step with him. "The Grunge Exhibit at the Space Needle was pretty sweet."

"I've never been. To that exhibit. I've been to the Space Needle, though," I blushed. _Got engaged there. _"Highly overrated."

"Really? I thought the food was awesome. But, it was the first meal that I had with my ex-wife after the birth of our daughter and anything that wasn't McDonald's or pre-made. It was delicious."

"You have a daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emma," Edward said quietly with a wistful smile on his face. "She's seven."

"Do you have a picture?" I questioned, genuinely curious. I would have never pegged Edward to be a father. He seemed like the epitome of bachelor. Edward nodded and took out his wallet. He handed me a small picture of a smiling girl with two missing front teeth. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face with a headband. Her eyes were bright and green. However, the shape of her eyes was slightly different, more almond shaped. "She gorgeous, Edward."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "She was the reason why I couldn't stay yesterday. My mom watches her while I'm at work and I try to not over do it. Since I didn't have rehearsal, I was able to spend some quality time with her. I feel like my baby girl is growing up without knowing her father. God knows her mother doesn't care."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. Edward sighed and swiped us into the school using his card. He opened the door, holding it for me. I slid past him and caught a whiff of his cologne. It smelled very clean and fresh. "I'll talk to you later, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward, Ms. Swan," he said with a crooked smile. "I personally hate being called Mr. Cullen but the man insists that the students do it."

"The man?" I giggled.

"Smith," Edward said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Oh. Got it," I said. "Please call me Bella. I feel like I'm in trouble when I'm called Ms. Swan. Or rather when an adult calls me Ms. Swan."

"Okay, Bella," he said with a low purr to his voice. I blushed and gave him a wave as I scurried down the hall to the copy room. I picked up my mail and ran off my tests before going to my classroom. I unlocked my door, taking a cursory look around my room to make sure that there was nothing amiss and it all appeared to be in order. I removed my coat and turned on my computer. As I waited for the computer to load, I put up my agenda and objective on the board.

"Ms. Swan?" came a quiet voice.

"Yes?" I replied. "Oh, hey, Lauren. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. "I know that it's early and you have to get ready for the day but I need to talk to someone who is not my parents."

"Come on in, sweetie," I said to the blonde senior. "What's up?"

"I think I may be pregnant," Lauren muttered, playing with her blonde hair. "I've always been crazy with my periods but it's been nearly three months."

"Have you had unprotected sex?" I asked.

"Once. At a party. I got drunk and ended up in bed with Tyler Crowley," Lauren said with a wrinkled nose. "He's foul."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"I'm afraid to, Ms. Swan," she said meekly. "What if it's positive? I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready to be a mom. Besides, if it is positive, my parents will kick me out of the house."

"Lauren, I know that this is incredibly scary but you need to get that test," I said calmly. "Only after you have a definitive yes or no can you look at the future. There's many options for you. Keep the baby, give it up for adoption or abortion if it's early enough."

"Shit," Lauren said as she sat forward. "I know that you're my teacher, Ms. Swan, but can you…test…"

"Lauren, I can pick up the test for you and have for you tomorrow," I said as I squeezed her hand. "You can take it here in the staff bathroom and I'll be with you, sweetie. No matter what the results are, though, you need to tell your parents. And get tested for STDs. God knows what Tyler has."

"Um, ew," Lauren giggled as she wrinkled her nose. "Hadn't thought about that. Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"You're welcome, Lauren," I said. I gave her a smile and she hugged me fiercely. She was a smart girl but always tried to fit in with the popular crowd. A little too much. I saw a little bit of myself in her. I was always trying to be a part of the cool crowd when I was a kid in Forks, Washington. However, growing up the police chief's daughter didn't really go hand in hand with that concept. That's how I ended up with James. A shrinking violet trying to fit in with the popular crowd and was willing to do anything to achieve it.

_Even being your boyfriend's punching bag._

Despite the conversation with Edward and the request by Lauren at the beginning of the day, the rest of the school day flew by. It was uneventful. Boring even. I passed back the essays to my students. Most of them were happy with the results. A minority were displeased with their grades and tried to contest them. I explained that they didn't understand the assignment and subsequently lost points.

_Read directions, kiddos. It'll save me a lot of trouble. _

xx FLTM xx

The rest of the week went by quickly. I was exhausted by Friday and didn't really want to meet with Edward after school. However, we needed to nail down some information for Mr. Smith about the musical. What I wouldn't give to sleep through the night without a damn nightmare. It would a god damned miracle.

I got through the day and wandered through the maze that is Springview Central to the music wing. I walked down to the choir room and heard some singing echoing in the hallway. The voice was a rich baritone, with a perfect vibrato. Not too wide or too shrill. He was singing 'Legally Blonde' from the musical. I slipped into the choir room and saw Edward at the piano. "You're really good," I said. Edward jumped and turned on the piano bench.

"Thanks. I'm just seeing if I need to adjust the key of the song. My strongest male singer that I'm considering for 'Emmett' is a baritone. I don't want to push his range too far. However, I don't want to make it too low for the woman's part," Edward explained. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," I said as I sat down next to him. He started the song and I began singing next to him.

_Take back the books and pack up the clothes  
>Clear out the room and drop off the key<br>Leave with what's left of my dignity  
>Get in the car and just go<em>

_Chalk it all up to experience  
>They said I'd fail but I disagreed<br>Who could say then where my path would lead?  
>Well, now I know<em>

_Back to the sun  
>Back to the shore<br>Back to what I was before_

_Back where I'm known  
>Back in my own<br>Very small pond_

_Laugh with my friends  
>When I arrive<br>We'll drop the top and just drive  
>That's fine with me<br>Just let me be  
>Legally Blonde<em>

_Thanks for your help and for all you've done  
>Thank you for treating me decently<em>

_EMMETT  
>(spoken) What's wrong?<em>

_ELLE  
>Maybe someday you can visit me<br>Give me a call, say hello_

_EMMETT  
>Wait, where are you going?<em>

_ELLE  
>Sorry I'm letting down everyone<em>

_EMMETT  
>What brought on this?<em>

_ELLE  
>You did your best with a hopeless case<em>

_EMMETT  
>That's ludicrous<em>

_BOTH  
>You are the best thing about this place<em>

_EMMETT  
>Elle, you should know...<em>

_ELLE  
>(spoken) Callahan hit on me.<em>

_EMMETT  
>(spoken) He what?<em>

_ELLE  
>(spoken) He kissed me. He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay.<em>

_EMMETT  
>What about love?<br>I never mentioned love  
>The timing's bad, I know<br>But perhaps if I made it more clear  
>That you belong right here<br>You wouldn't have to go  
>Cause you know that I'm so much in love...<em>

_ELLE  
>Back to the sun<br>Back to the shore  
>Back to what I was before<em>

_EMMETT  
>Please will you open the door<em>

_ELLE  
>Lie on the beach<br>Dream within reach  
>Don't stray beyond<em>

_EMMETT  
>We both know you're worth so much more<em>

_ELLE  
>Some girls fight hard<br>Some face the trial  
>Some girls were just meant to smile<em>

_EMMETT  
>If you can hear, can I just say<br>How much I want you to stay_

_ELLE  
>It's not up to me<br>Just let me be  
>Legally Blonde<em>

_EMMETT  
>I need you to stay...<em>

_ELLE  
>It's not up to me<br>Just let me be  
>Legally Blonde<em>

"Wow," Edward murmured after he finished the song. "You have a gorgeous voice, Bella. I never would have guessed it. That came out wrong…shit. It's like your whole demeanor and voice changes while you sing."

"I can be who I want to be on stage," I smiled softly. _Who I should be…not the cowering scared woman that ran from her problems in Seattle._ "I miss the theater."

"Have you auditioned recently?" Edward asked me, his eyes probing mine. I didn't notice it when we had our meeting but his eyes were the most perfect shade of emerald. I did remember his daughter have green eyes but they were more the color of sea glass.

"No. I can't," I murmured. "I just…I can't. Not now."

Edward's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he pursed his lips. "Why?"

"Look, I know you have some Pep Banned thing and I have a girl's night out with my friend. We need to get this stuff nailed down before we leave," I said quickly, desperately wanting to change the subject. I didn't want to bring up my fubared life into this whole mess.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go into my office and we'll nail down some details." We both got up from the piano bench and walked to his office. Displayed over his computer was a large pink flower. I snorted quietly at the feminine touch to his relatively manly space. "My daughter painted it. The flower."

"It's really good," I said. "Not what I expected in your office, though."

"I'd rather it be a manly color like orange or green or something, but pink'll do," he shrugged. He plopped down in one of the chairs in his office. I took the other seat and got out my notepad. "So, based off your email, we should stick to our strengths. I'll obviously handle the music portion but as you demonstrated, you can also step in if I'm ever not there. You have a great voice."

"Thank you," I said, blushing furiously. "I can do choreography. I've already started on modifying the opening number."

"Awesome," Edward said with a crooked smile. "Are you planning on doing all of the choreography or do we need to hire someone out?"

"I'll do it," I said. "There are some 'partner' dances that I may need assistance with."

"I can step in. I'm no Fred Astaire, but yeah…"he chuckled. "For the actual blocking of the show, we can probably work on that together. Two heads work better than one, you know? I'll let you take the lead on that since you have theater background."

"Works for me. How about the technical side? Do you have a technical director?"

"I do. I usually meet with them after auditions to discuss set pieces and construction. We also have an awesome student stage manager," Edward explained. "We hire out for sound, though."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Why?"

"Because none of the students have the ear to handle the board and I have to be able to handle any last minute issues," Edward said. "I know how to run a sound board and make adjustments, but it's just not feasible. My friend, Felix, does it for me. I went to school with him and he's actual pretty phenomenal."

I nodded and gave Edward a small smile, doodling on my paper. "Costumes?"

"Right, your friend. She seems very generous to offer her services," Edward began.

"She really wants to do this," I sighed. "Apparently her boutique is popular with the girls from school. And their mothers."

"I feel hesitant on just accepting her donation of costumes. The cast I'm picturing is approximately thirty-five to forty students. Each with at least one costume change. That's eighty costumes, minimum," Edward said.

"You can charge the students a small fee for the costumes that they have and use a portion of that money to pay my friend, Alice," I suggested. "Like twenty dollars a costume change. It's probably not enough to cover the labor but it could handle the materials and fabric."

"Let's bump it up to thirty dollars and it might be feasible. Plus, we can budget for $500 for any incidentals that your friend might need," Edward suggested.

"What is the proposed budget?" I asked.

"Well, the rights were approximately $2000 for four performances. We're charging eight bucks a ticket for adults, six for students and seniors. The auditorium has nearly four hundred seats. If we sell out on the first show, we'll make our rights money back, plus an extra $1200."

Edward pulled up a file from last year's musical and described in intricate detail all of the costs of putting on a high school production. I was shocked at the sheer amount of money it took to do it. With my assistance with choreography and Alice's costumes that would shave off some money but in the grand scheme of things it was a minute amount of money. Edward also explained that this budget didn't include our stipends, either. That came from a separate account. Edward was getting the director's stipend, which was more. I got the assistant director's stipend. There was a third stipend for the technical director as well.

We finished our discussion after we determined that Edward was going to do the program. I began gathering my notes and standing up. I heard a loud shriek.

"DADDY!"

Edward furrowed his brow and stood up. "Emma-bear?" he asked. A blur of strawberry blonde curls and pink clothes ran into Edward's office and into his arms. She giggled as Edward picked her up. "What are you doing here, sweet girl?"

"Grandma bringed me here to see you with your Pep Barn," she said.

"Pep Banned, Emma," Edward said as he kissed her cheek.

"Who is this?" Emma asked looking at me.

"This is my friend, Miss Bella," Edward said as he put down his little girl. She walked over to me and gave me an appraising look.

"I'm Emma Lily Cullen. Nice to meet you, Miss Bella," Emma said as she stuck out her hand.

I crouched down and shook her tiny hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Emma," I said. "I like your sweater. Is that a panda bear?"

"It is. I love pandas. They're my favorite aminal," Emma giggled. "What's yours?"

"My favorite animal is the lion," I said. "They're so big and majestic."

"What's majestic?" Emma asked as she curled her hands in my hair.

"Like royalty. A king or a queen," I answered as I ran my finger on her nose. "Or a princess."

"You're pretty," Emma said shyly.

"So are you," I answered. "You have fun with your daddy at the basketball game. Maybe you'll be the good luck charm for our basketball players."

Emma smiled crookedly, just like her father and wrapped her arms around my neck. She squeezed me tightly. I put my arms around her tiny body and returned her embrace. Once she let go, I stood up and looked at Edward and older woman, presumably his mother, staring at my interaction with his daughter. _Did I overstep? Is Edward going to yell at me? _

I couldn't look at either of them. "I'll see you on Monday, Edward," I said quietly. "Have fun at the game."

"Thank you," he croaked out. I smiled weakly at both Edward and his mother and darted out of his office before I spontaneously combusted from embarrassment. I damn near ran to my classroom and out to my car. I drove home, parking in my assigned spot before I finally lost it.

_Another reason why I hate James…_

**A/N: I know I'm being cryptic with Bella's story. It's a little more involved than Edward's. However, we will find out what her deal is. Soon…Anyhow, pictures and sneak peeks are on my blog. Link is in my profile. Included are pictures of Bella's apartment and several outfits from this chapter. Leave me some…**

**Up next will be Edward's reaction to Emma's interaction with Bella. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. A lot of you are begging to know Bella's back story. You'll find out. In time. It will be alternating point of views. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

_We finished our discussion after we determined that Edward was going to do the program. I began gathering my notes and standing up. I heard a loud shriek. _

"_DADDY!"_

_Edward furrowed his brow and stood up. "Emma-bear?" he asked. A blur of strawberry blonde curls and pink clothes ran into Edward's office and into his arms. She giggled as Edward picked her up. "What are you doing here, sweet girl?"_

"_Grandma bringed me here to see you with your Pep Barn," she said._

"_Pep Banned, Emma," Edward said as he kissed her cheek. _

"_Who is this?" Emma asked looking at me. _

"_This is my friend, Miss Bella," Edward said as he put down his little girl. She walked over to me and gave me an appraising look. _

"_I'm Emma Lily Cullen. Nice to meet you, Miss Bella," Emma said as she stuck out her hand._

_I crouched down and shook her tiny hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Emma," I said. "I like your sweater. Is that a panda bear?"_

"_It is. I love pandas. They're my favorite aminal," Emma giggled. "What's yours?"_

"_My favorite animal is the lion," I said. "They're so big and majestic."_

"_What's majestic?" Emma asked as she curled her hands in my hair. _

"_Like royalty. A king or a queen," I answered as I ran my finger on her nose. "Or a princess."_

"_You're pretty," Emma said shyly. _

"_So are you," I answered. "You have fun with your daddy at the basketball game. Maybe you'll be the good luck charm for our basketball players."_

_Emma smiled crookedly, just like her father and wrapped her arms around my neck. She squeezed me tightly. I put my arms around her tiny body and returned her embrace. Once she let go, I stood up and looked at Edward and older woman, presumably his mother, staring at my interaction with his daughter. _Did I overstep? Is Edward going to yell at me?

_I couldn't look at either of them. "I'll see you on Monday, Edward," I said quietly. "Have fun at the game."_

"_Thank you," he croaked out._

**EPOV**

"Daddy? Is she your girlfriend?" Emma giggled.

"What?" I barked, looking down at my seven year old daughter who should not know about what dating. "Where did you hear about boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"Jacob," Emma explained. "He's my boyfriend."

_I'll kill him and lock her in her room until she's fifty. _

"Emma, you're seven. Too young to have a boyfriend," I said, arching my brow over my glasses. I hated them but my contacts were not agreeing with my eyes as of late. "And to answer your question, Miss Bella is not my girlfriend. She's a friend. We're working together on the spring musical."

"It would be nice if Miss Bella was your girlfriend, Daddy. She's pretty and reminds me of Belle from _Beauty and the Beast,_" Emma said with a wide grin. "Mommy has her boyfriend."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. _I had to go on antibiotics because of her boyfriend. Not that I had slept with my ex-wife while she was fucking around on me, but I'd rather err on the side of caution. _ "This is a pleasant surprise, though."

"Emma was insistent on coming to hear the Pep Barn," Esme said as she put her hand on my arm. "And she does have a point…a girlfriend. That sounds like a wonderful idea. You've been alone for so long, Edward Anthony."

"Mom, don't go there," I said dismissively. "My focus is Emma and then my job."

"Edward, you're thirty going on old fogey," Esme chided. "When was the last time you had fun?"

"Emma's birthday party," I countered.

"Having your daughter put bows in your hair and makeup on your face doesn't count," Esme said sternly. "Though you did look very pretty, Edward."

"That's because I did it, Nana," Emma smiled. "Pink is Daddy's color."

"Yes it is, lovebug," Esme teased. I rolled my eyes. "It brings out his eyes."

"Both of you are evil," I said as I swiped my binder of Pep Banned music. It was the extracurricular band that played at the home basketball games. It wasn't associated with the band. Therefore the name, Pep Banned, was appropriate. We were 'banned' by the band and yeah. _I'm so rambling._ "Come on. Perhaps some of the cheerleaders can teach you a new cheer, Emma-bear."

"Yay!" she squealed as she took off like a shot. My mom and I followed her out of my office. We got to the gym and my 'banned' students had already set up. Tyler Crowley came up to me to inform me that the drummer couldn't make it. His cat died or some random shit like that. I rolled my eyes and handed my binder to my student assistant, Ally, saying that she was in charge of conducting. I got to be the drummer.

I took my spot behind the drum set and swiped a pair of drum sticks from another percussionist. Ally performed admirably under the pressure as the conductor. Emma actually helped me play 'We Will Rock you.' She hit the snare drum with her the drum stick, giggling as she did so. When she wasn't in my lap, she was with my mom or with the cheerleaders. Half of them were in my concert choir and 'adopted' my angel. However, I think it's because they thought I was sex on legs.

_It's amazing what you hear when you subtly listen to their conversations when they're supposed to be having sectionals. The shades of red that I see when I make my presence known is humorous. _

Our team got slaughtered. Unfortunately, we're not very good. However, it was a fun night. After we put the equipment away, Esme, Emma and I met up with Carlisle, Emmett and Rose at a local pizza parlor for some dinner. Emma prattled on about Miss Denali, her teacher, and her _boyfriend,_ Jacob at the restaurant. I gripped the edge of the table as she told me how Jacob shared his grapes with my daughter.

"Daddy? Are you mad?" Emma asked with a furrowed brow.

"Of course not, sweetie," I replied, giving her a grin. "Just thinking."

"Baby brother!" Emmett boomed. "Why are you scaring your daughter, my favorite niece?"

"Inside voice, Emmett McCarty Cullen," Esme chided. "Do you yell like that in the operating room?"

"Nah. I might wake up my patients," Emmett teased. "Emmalina! Where's my girl?"

"Uncle Emmy!" Emma squealed as she ran into Emmett's arms, squeezing his neck. I got up and saw my sister-in-law slip behind them. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Rosalie, my hard-as-nails sister-in-law, had such a soft spot for Emma. Seeing her interact with my baby was on the few times that I saw her actually smile. I love my sister-in-law, but she had the ice princess act down.

"Hey, Edward," Rose said as she ruffled my hair. Rose was nearly as tall as me, about 5'10" with long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were bright and blue but held a great deal of sadness. Not many know about her story, but I can tell you that it is tragic. It made her the woman that she is today. "How was the game?"

"Horrific," I said with a dramatic eye roll. "How was court?"

"Horrific," Rose snickered. "A woman who beat her daughter got custody back of said daughter because of some stupid technicality. I was ready to spit nails at my co-counsel who fucked it up."

"Auntie Rosie, no swearing," Emma said solemnly.

"Sorry, peanut," Rose said with a pout. "I didn't mean to. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Auntie Rosie," Emma said as she hugged Rose's legs. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, peanut," Rose smiled as she tucked some of Emma's curls behind her ear. We all settled into the table and ordered our pizzas. Carlisle texted Esme and said that he was paged to the ER for an emergency psych hold. He would not be able to make it to dinner. Emma was sad but quickly rebounded when Emmett dragged her to 'Golden Tee.' "Mom texted and said that you have a new assistant director. And she's hot."

"Mother!" I griped, glaring at Esme. "We're co-workers. I was ready to kick her ass when I was told that I was going to have assistant."

"Edward, I love you, my dear boy. But you need to get laid," Esme said, arching a brow. "You live and breathe at the school. Your companion is your seven year old daughter. You need some adult conversation. And your high school students do not count as adults."

_Well, fuck. _

"When was the last time you had a date, Edward?" Rose asked.

"Uh, a year ago?" I offered. "Emmett set me up with one of his colleagues. Greta was built like a linebacker and could bench press me. I'd rather take a vow of celibacy than deal with that."

"Greta's awesome!" Emmett bellowed from the video game. "Excuse me, Mr. Picky-pants. I didn't know that you were so particular about women."

"I'd prefer my women to not have more facial hair than me," I said dryly. "Greta had five o'clock shadow and an Adam's apple."

"Minor technicalities," Emmett said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"I have a co-worker at the state's attorney's office that may interest you," Rose said. "Her name is Irina."

"Is she blonde?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Not interested," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Jessica was a blonde and I refuse to date another one."

"Jessica was not a blonde," Esme scoffed. "It came out of a bottle."

"Not a bottle. An expensive salon," I grumbled. It's not like I didn't have money but Jessica spent it so frivolously. Thank goodness she signed a prenuptial agreement. "Look, I'm not ready for a relationship, dates or anything like that. Yes, I'm lonely but I don't want to rush into anything because I'm horny."

"Edward, you're unbearable," Emmett said as he smacked my shoulder. "Your hand ain't cutting it anymore."

"What's your hand doing, Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Emmett, remind me to kick your ass," I snarled. "Playing the piano, Emma. Practicing for my winter concert."

"Okay," she said as she dug into her pizza.

"Speaking of your ex-wife, when is she going to have Emma next?" Rose asked.

"Next weekend. I have my madrigal dinner and I am at school for the entire weekend," I sighed. "We have dress rehearsals on Thursday and Friday with the dinner on Saturday and Sunday. Are you all coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Esme said with a proud smile.

"I'm on call but I'll try to be there," Emmett explained as he put his arm around Rose.

After we finished our pizza, I carried my sleeping daughter out to my car. I placed her in the backseat and kissed my mom and sister in law before I left. I drove us back to my townhouse. Emma was dead to the world as I brought her into her bedroom. I changed her into her pajamas and tucked her into her bed. "Good night, my sweet girl. I love you."

"Love you, Daddy," she mumbled as she curled her favorite toy, a panda bear from Emmett. I kissed her forehead and went to in my own bedroom. I stripped off my jeans and Pep Banned t-shirt. I slipped into my bed. My empty bed. As much as I fought against my family about being alone, I truly hated being by myself. As deeply as Jessica had hurt me, I missed curling up with her at night. I missed having a warm body next to me. Perhaps my family was right. I needed to get put myself out there.

As I lay in bed, I idly traced my left ring finger. I hadn't worn my wedding band in nearly three years but I still felt strangely naked without it on. I closed my eyes and my brain filled with x-rated fantasies. I stripped off my boxer briefs and wrapped my hand around my cock. With a few strokes, I hardened and my fantasies quickly included a pair of brown eyes. Sad brown eyes.

_Edward…make me yours…_

"Bella," I moaned as I increased the strokes on my cock. _What the hell? Why am I fantasizing about her?_ However, despite my reticence, my cock grew harder at her mental picture. The picture of Bella and how she sounded when she sang with me. How she looked when she associated with my little girl. The pure sadness in her eyes as she left my office, practically sprinting out of my room. I came hard and fast when I pictured Bella interacting with Emma. Covered in my mess, I wrinkled my nose. _Another reason why I need a girlfriend…less mess on my stomach. _I padded to the bathroom and wiped off my spooge off my chest. I looked up at my reflection in the bathroom and frowned at what I saw.

"Mom, you're right. I'm thirty going on old fogey," I grumbled. My hair, which was an unusual shade of bronzy-copper, had adopted some grays at the temples. It still stuck up every which way. It had been like that since I was a kid. I had some notorious cowlicks. I decided to not fight them and let my hair take on a mind of its own, adopting my 'just-fucked' look. My green eyes were drawn and lacked the sparkle that they used to have when I was just married. My mouth was pulled into a permanent frown when I wasn't in front of my students. My body was the only thing that hadn't suffered the effects of the breakup of my marriage. I needed to focus my attention on something and that became working out. I still had a pretty decent body with a defined six-pack and strong shoulders. In between my shoulder blades was a tattoo from when I was drunk in college. It was the Chinese symbol for music. I was going to get it removed but Jessica said it gave me an 'edge' and I looked 'bad-ass.'

Too bad I wasn't 'bad-ass.'

I was as normal as they came. Both of my parents were successful in their careers and had a long marriage. They were the epitome of the 'American' family. Two children, large home and a dog.

I wanted that. Still want that.

Now, I'm a divorcé with a seven year old angel in a townhouse. With no dog. And no prospects.

I had it. My epiphany. I needed to move on with my life. Jessica was fucking Newton. Why couldn't I have my fun?

_Because you're not a guy who just screws around, Cullen. You want commitment. _

_Love. _

_Devotion. _

_Forever._

_Marriage._

_Happily ever after._

With a deep breath, I went back into my bedroom and fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were filled with fantasies of those sad eyes and desperately wanting to fix them. Make those eyes happy.

xx FLTM xx

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully. My work week was insane. I had rehearsals until eight every night for the madrigal dinner. I barely had the energy to pick up Emma from my parents' house and give her a bath before crashing to bed. On Thursday, Carlisle brought Emma to the school so she could watch the dress rehearsal since she couldn't be at the actual performance. She was spending the weekend with her mother and her asshole boyfriend, Mike Newton. Another reason for Carlisle dropping off Emma to school was Jessica was going to pick her up there. It was determined by the divorce decree that the exchange of the minor, Emma Lily Cullen, needed to be on neutral territory. Since my mother and father hated Jessica, it couldn't happen at their home. Jessica refused to come to my new townhouse. I was usually the bigger person and I'd just drop her off at Jessica's den of sin with Newton. But, I couldn't do it due to the dress rehearsal. Jessica begrudgingly agreed to pick her up at the auditorium.

I think it was only because she could have a quickie with Newton in his office prior to picking up my angel.

I was whirling through my office, looking for my madrigal music folder when I heard a quiet knock. Ready to rip the person who was interrupting me, I turned around with a huff. "Yes?" I asked tersely.

I saw Bella Swan cowering away from me, with her eyes as wide as saucers. I had been very abrupt and she appeared to be terrified of me. "Bella?" I said in a softer voice.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said meekly, her voice trembling. "I was wondering if you needed help with the madrigal dinner. I know it's this weekend and I can help out in any way I can."

"Really?" I asked, arching a brow. No one in staff had ever offered to help before. The band director was required to assist as it was a part of his stipend. So, he had roaming 'minstrels' in the lobby and provided instrumental music during the dinner portion. "I could use another set of eyes on the set. Also, someone in the back during the actual dinner to ensure that food is be delivered on time." I pulled out my script and pointed when the soup was supposed to be out, along with the main meal and dessert. She stood a fair distance away from me, still looking incredibly afraid. I handed her the script and she took it from me, giving me a small smile. "Thank you," I murmured softly.

"You're welcome. I'd figure I'd see how you worked since we're partners in crime for the musical. Oh, I've also spoken with the stage manager and have the auditorium for auditions. I've also drafted a calendar for rehearsals," she said as she flipped through the madrigal script. "I'll email it to you on Monday."

"Jesus, do you sleep?" I laughed lightly.

"Not really. No," Bella answered with a shrug. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure," I said. "Why don't you sleep?"

"Nightmares," she said matter of factly. "Who wrote the script?"

"Um, I did," I said.

"You're really good," Bella said with a shocked expression on her face. "It's really funny. I can't wait to see it."

"Nightmares?" I asked, pressing her.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said curtly. "I'm going to go and sit out in the house and read this. Excuse me."

She ran out of my office. Again. She was carrying the script to her chest like a talisman. I saw a few tears fall down her cheeks when she looked back into my office before she left. "What is your story, Bella?" I murmured out loud. I blew out a breath and swiped another script and my binder of music. I went into the auditorium and began barking orders. My goal was to have two full run-throughs.

I looked out into the house and saw Bella curled up in one of the chairs. Her face was flushed pink and marred with tear stains. She was reading the script, turning the pages with a bit too much gusto. I sighed and directed my attention to my students on stage. Tyler Crowley was speaking with another student next to 'Sir Mix-A-Lot,' a donated suit of armor. He appeared to be very upset. "Mr. Crowley, what should you be doing?"

"Getting ready for the recorder concert," he said with a frown. "I know it's dress rehearsal but I'm dealing with some personal issues, Mr. Cullen."

"Unless someone is dying or on fire, you're stuck here," I said curtly.

"Honestly, I'm probably already dead, Mr. Cullen," he said with a resigned sigh. "Can I speak with you, privately?"

I nodded and led him out into the house, away from prying eyes. The band director started the instrumental music and the run-through was on underway. "What's up, Mr. Crowley?"

"Do you know Lauren Mallory?" Tyler asked, his dark eyes trained on the ground.

"Yes. She's in treble choir," I said. "Sweet girl. What does this have to do with Lauren?"

"At one of the parties at the beginning of the year, we ended up sleeping together and she's now…um…"

"Let me guess…she's pregnant?" I offered.

"Yeah," he whimpered. "I'm seventeen, Mr. Cullen. I'm not ready to be a dad."

"I'm not going to say that you should have used precautions, but you've made a choice to have unprotected sex with Lauren and now you have to deal with the consequences," I said. "Have you spoken with Lauren?"

"I just spoke with her prior to rehearsal. She just told me," he mumbled. "She's about three months along and wants to keep it. What should I do?"

"Accept responsibility for your actions and be a father to your child," I said sternly.

"Do you mean marry her?"

"No. I didn't say that. You need to provide and care for your child. It's half you," I said, my brows furrowing. "I know that you're only seventeen and that college is right around the corner, but part of making adult decisions is accepting the consequences. Were you and Lauren sober?"

"Nope," he moaned. "We were both so drunk. I was fucking moron and didn't put on a condom. I'm such an idiot, Mr. Cullen. I have a full ride scholarship to Duke University. I can't take it now if I'm going to have to care for a baby."

"You know what, Tyler? You're dealing with some serious issues. Go home. Talk with your parents. Talk with Lauren," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Be here tomorrow."

"I'll try, if not I'm permanently grounded," he said with a dark chuckle. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

I nodded and watched as Tyler ran out of the auditorium, grabbing his book bag as he left. I sat down in the seats, leaning forward against the row in front of me. _What a clusterfuck…Being a dad at seventeen. I could barely handle it at twenty-three. _

"Everything okay?" Bella asked as she sat next to me.

"One of my students just told me that he fathered a child in a drunken stupor at a party," I mumbled against the chair.

"Lauren and Tyler?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lauren is in my AP English class. I'm the one who got her the pregnancy test and went to the first doctor's appointment since her mother would probably kick her ass," Bella explained. "She needed someone to care. Just like you cared about Tyler. Though, he should be ashamed of his behavior."

"Explain please," I said as I looked at her.

"After that fateful night, Tyler hadn't so much as looked at Lauren," she spat angrily. "She felt used and fucked over, literally and figuratively."

I looked at Bella and saw the fire in her eyes. She was pissed at Tyler's actions and was ready to defend Lauren. _Mama Bear is out for a fight. _However, the fire looked like it was hiding something. We held our gaze until the band director called me on stage to address some musical decision that needed to be made.

I jogged onto the stage and spoke to the band director, Dan, and we finalized the decision that he needed me for. Bella had joined us on stage and was jotting down some things, appraising the set with a critical eye. It was a beautifully set stage but it was lacking something. "Edward, where's the light booth?" Bella asked.

I handed her my keys and directed her to light booth. She scurried off and I focused my attention to the rehearsal. A few moments later, the lights dimmed and some warm pinks were added on the actual stage. Behind the head table, some greens and a swath of red was added. Bella came back a few moments later, handing me my keys. The soft lighting that Bella added made it seem more intimate.

"I know it seems dark," she whispered. "But, get large candle centerpieces for each table and for the head table and it will be perfect."

"Okay, I'm inept at getting that shit," I hissed back. "Help me?"

"When?" she asked.

"After the rehearsal tonight," I said, staring into her brown eyes. She bit her lip and blushed but nodded. "We should be done by seven. We can get dinner after we get the centerpieces."

"That's not necessary," Bella said quickly. "We can get the candles and go our separate ways."

"Bella, you're helping me by volunteering your time. The least I can do is get you dinner," I said, arching a brow over my glasses.

"What about Emma?" Bella asked.

"Her mother is picking her up from the school today," I shrugged. "Emma should be here in about fifteen minutes or so to see the dress rehearsal. My dad is bringing her."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. Her hands moved across her flat belly and she got a distant expression on her face. With a sigh, she moved back into the house of the auditorium. The dress rehearsal went by well and we took a break in between the first and second run-through. My cell phone buzzed from my pocket and it was a text from Carlisle. He was here with Emma and was waiting for me outside of the auditorium. I went outside and gathered my baby girl along with her duffel bag with her clothes for the weekend with her mother. I noticed that Emma was clinging to Carlisle, whimpering quietly when got outside.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" I asked as I held her in my arms.

"My froat hurts," she croaked out.

"Is she running a fever?" I asked, feeling her forehead.

"Low grade. It's not strep throat," Carlisle said as he brushed Emma's ponytail over her shoulder. "I ran a rapid strep test at home. It's probably just a cold."

I nodded and waved at my dad as he walked back to his sleek Mercedes. Emma buried her head against my shoulder and moaned quietly. I really didn't want to give her to Jessica. Yes, she was a nurse but she wasn't a motherly type. Whenever Emma fell or was sick, I was always the one to take care of her. Kiss her boo-boos. Croon her to sleep while she had a raging fever. Jessica couldn't be bothered. She claimed that she dealt with enough sick people with being a nurse.

When I got back into the auditorium, Emma perked up when she saw Bella. "Can I say hi to Miss Bella, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie," I said as I set her down on her feet. She walked over to Bella and gently tugged on her hand. Bella smiled genuinely and crouched down to Emma's level. Emma wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. She stood up and carried Emma out into the house and held her in her lap while I began working on a few things that I noticed in the first run through.

The kids managed to shave off another fifteen minutes off this performance and they sounded amazing. I watched from the back of the house and was so happy at how it came together. The new lighting scheme that Bella had created really added to ambience. Toward the end of the second performance, Jessica had come into the auditorium. Her bleached curls were tousled. Her lips were swollen and she had that 'just-fucked' look.

_Slut._

"Where's my daughter?" she demanded as she sauntered over to me, crossing her arms over her too-tight scrubs.

"She's in the front few rows, Jess," I sighed. "I'm going to warn you, though. She's sick. Carlisle thinks it's just a cold."

"Fuck," Jessica said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Mikey and I have a party to go to. Emma was going to come with us and now that's shot. Can't you keep her?"

"Jessica, you know I would love to keep Emma but I have the show all weekend. My parents are going to be here for the show and Emmett is on duty," I spat. "You volunteered this weekend. Excuse me for our daughter being sick and ruining your plans."

"Fine," Jessica snarled. She turned on her heel and stomped to the front of the house. She saw Bella holding my now sleeping daughter. "Get your filthy hands off my baby, you whore!"

My eyes widened at my ex-wife's outburst. I ran to the front of the house, grabbing Jessica's arm. I dragged her out into the lobby. "What the fuck, Jessica?"

"Your girlfriend is manhandling my daughter," Jessica spat.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a co-worker who is taking care of Emma. She's really taken to Bella," I hissed. "I work here. You can't go yelling those words in front of the students. I can get fired, Jess."

"It's not like you need the cash, Edward," she sneered.

"That's not the point," I said as I whipped off my glasses, pinching my bridge of my nose. "If you can't handle picking up Emma without causing a scene, then we may have to re-evaluate visitation. The judge was sympathetic to my plea and was ready to give me full custody and no visitation rights from you."

"You wouldn't," Jessica seethed.

Bella came out with a cowering Emma, holding her duffel bag over her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "She heard you fighting and insisted on coming out here. She's feeling much warmer, Edward."

"Feel icky, Daddy," she sniffled.

"Oh, my poor baby," Jessica said with her voice dripping with mock concern. "Come to Mommy, sweetie."

"No. Want Daddy," she wailed. "Or Bella. Not you." Emma's arms tightened around Bella's neck. She adjusted my daughter and gave me a worried look. I took Emma from Bella's arms and held her tightly. "Daddy…"

"I know, sweet girl," I said as I kissed her flushed cheek. "Mommy's going to take good care of you. Okay?"

"No!" she screamed. "Want you!"

I looked at Bella. "Can you make sure that the kids put their costumes away? I'm going to walk Emma to Jessica's car, okay?"

"Sure," Bella said in a shaky voice. I handed her my keys. Bella handed me her lanyard which had another swipe card to get me back into the building. I carried Emma out to Jessica's ostentatious Lexus and put my screaming daughter into her booster seat in the back.

"I love you, sweet girl," I cooed. "I'll call you tonight."

She whimpered and turned away from me. I sighed and turned to my ex-wife. "I'll pick her up on Monday, Jessica. Make sure she gets to school on time if she's not running a fever."

"I'm not stupid, Edward," she spat angrily.

"I beg to differ, Jess," I fumed. With that, I turned and walked briskly back to the school. I went back into the auditorium to find it black and locked it up. I went back to my office and found Bella scribbling a note on my door. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's okay," she said quietly. "Obviously, she has issues."

"You can say that again," I muttered. "I just find it ironic that she felt it necessary to yell _that_ in the middle of my rehearsal. Our marriage ended when she told me that she had the clap from our athletic director."

"Nasty," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "The health department made her tell her previous partners?"

"Yep. We hadn't been together intimately for awhile and I was clean, but I still got antibiotics to be safe," I shuddered. "I kicked her out of my house after that. But if anyone is a whore, it's her."

"Wow," Bella mused. "Look, I know that you are probably not interested in getting those candles. I can pick them up and give you the receipt to be reimbursed…"

"Nonsense. I've always wanted to go some crafty store at seven at night with a beautiful woman," I smirked. "Then, I owe you dinner. You like Chinese?"

She blushed and nodded. "Sounds great. I need to go back to my room and get my coat. But I need my keys."

"Right," I said as I handed her the keys. Our fingers touched briefly. I felt that same energy from the office travel through my body. To the depths of my soul. _What the hell? Turning into a smut writer, Cullen? Depths of my soul? _"I'll walk with you, okay?"

"Where are you parked?" she asked timidly.

"Next to you, I think," I replied. "You have the blue Civic, right?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "Let's go."

We locked up my room and walked to her classroom on the second floor. Bella was quiet as she pulled on her black trench coat. She put on her wine colored scarf and slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder. She took out her car keys and walked in silence to our cars. "There's a Michael's Crafts about fifteen minutes from here," Bella whispered. "Meet you there?"

"I'll follow you," I smiled. She gave me an appraising look before nodding. She got into her car and backed up. I followed her to Michael's and we ended up buying twenty hurricane vases, red pillar candles and makings for centerpieces. Bella said that she would make them during rehearsal tomorrow for our show on Saturday and Sunday. I suggested that we go to P.F. Changs for dinner. She hemmed and hawed about being tired. I put on the Cullen pout and it worked like a charm.

She followed me to the restaurant and we parked. I held open the door for her, guiding her into the restaurant with my hand hovering over the small of her back. The hostess led us to a secluded booth. Bella perused the menu until her cell phone chirped. She checked the screen and huffed. She burrowed in her bag, pulling out a small pill case. She took out a tiny pill and swallowed it with a sip of water.

"Stupid pill," she sighed. Bella ran her hands through her hair, mumbling under her breath.

"What's it for?" I asked. Bella shot a look at me, one filled with disbelief and shock. "Shit, I'm sorry. None of my business."

"You know what? I need to tell someone about it. God knows I'm not getting any better by bottling it up anymore," she said. "My ex-fiancé beat me nearly to death."

**A/N: Don't hate me. Please! Don't hate me! Up next will be Bella's story. Why she is the way she is and why she's opening up to Grumpward. Check out my blog for pictures of the madrigal dinner and Edward's tattoo. Leave me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. A lot of you are begging to know Bella's back story. You'll find out. In time. It will be alternating point of views. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Just an FYI – part of this story is similar to my own. The story that you are about to hear is COMPLETELY made up. I've never been placed in a situation like this. If a guy ever raises his hand to me in violence, I'd be out of there faster than a bat out of hell. I do not condone domestic violence and I'm appalled by it. However, James in my story is a sadistic fucker who tried to control every action that Bella took…This chapter will be filled with violence. If you are offended by this, don't read this chapter.**

***ANGST WARNING!***

***TISSUE WARNING!***

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

"You know what? I need to tell someone about it. God knows I'm not getting any better by bottling it up anymore," I said. "My ex-fiancé beat me nearly to death."

Edward sputtered out his water and looked at me with shock. "Excuse me, what?"

"My ex-fiancé beat me nearly to death," I said as I stared at the wood grain of the table. "It's not a pretty story. But for some strange reason I feel like I can talk to you. If you don't want to listen, I'll…"

"No, Bella. Please, I know I was an asshole when we first met but I want to listen," Edward murmured. He reached across the table and took my hand in his, gently rubbing my palm with his thumb.

I took a breath and flipped my hand in his. I pulled up my sleeve of my sweater, showing Edward one of my first scars that I had gotten from James' hand. I had broken my wrist and I needed surgery to get the bones reset. I had a seven-inch long scar from the surgery. "I met James Hunter when I was seventeen years old," I began. "He was a senior at Forks High School. Big man on campus. I was a junior. I was the resident theater geek. The only guys I hung out with were gay and the girls were catty bitches. But, I fit in with them. Not that I'm a catty bitch."

I smiled bitterly at the memory of how James and I met. The waitress had taken that opportunity to make her presence known. I ordered the first thing I saw and another glass of water. Edward did the same; his emerald green eyes never leaving mine.

"So, James," Edward whispered.

"Right, James," I sneered. "He was the captain of the football team. He already a full-ride scholarship to Stanford University for football. He was gorgeous, of course. Short blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. Built like a god. The guys wanted to be him. The girls wanted to fuck him. And did he fuck them.

"But he got bored with the vapid tramps in his class. He turned his attention to me. At first, I was surprised that James Hunter was flirting with me. Me! I was such a nerd. Frizzy brown hair, plain brown eyes, baby fat, the whole nine yards of being the typical nerd. I pretty much ignored him all of first semester. He was relentless, though. He'd buy me flowers. Escort me to class. Tell me how pretty I was. I still didn't believe it. It wasn't until second semester that I finally buckled and agreed to go out with him."

"I'm guessing that he started out all sweet and loving, right?" Edward asked quietly, his face a somber mask.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We dated all through my senior year of high school. It was a long distance relationship but James was determined to make it work. The first time I noticed that he had a mean streak was when he came home unexpectedly one weekend. It was the final weekend of the spring musical, _Oliver! _I was playing the part of 'Nancy.' James wanted me to go out with him on Saturday night. But it was closing night of the show. I couldn't miss it. They hadn't double cast the part and I told him no. He flew into a rage. He grabbed my wrist so hard that he crushed my bones. When I screamed in agony, he dropped my hand like it was a white-hot poker and he ran out of my dad's place. I pulled it together and performed the show with a broken wrist. I skipped out of the cast party to go to the hospital. The doctor asked me how I got the break and I said that I fell during the production. My surgery was scheduled a month later and I was in a cast for six weeks.

"James came back for his summer vacation in May and he was all contrite, apologizing for his behavior. He went back to the sweet loving guy that I knew before. He escorted me to my prom and in typical clichéd fashion, I gave myself to him on prom night. He said that he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. He apologized as we had sex for his behavior and promised to never do it again. I believed him. I wanted to be with him. He was every girl's dream."

Our meals were delivered and I just picked at my plate. I wasn't really hungry.

"What happened after your senior year?" Edward asked as he finished chewing a bite of his General Tso's Chicken.

"James was perfect all through the summer. Sweet, caring and loving. But, I could see that he was trying to control me. At first, I thought it was sweet. He'd always want to be with me. He never wanted to leave my side. I thought it was because he loved me. Later, I found out that he was just jealous of my friends and relationships outside of ours. My best friend in Forks was a boy named Seth and he was queerer than a three dollar bill. James was jealous of him. He forbade me to spend time with Seth that last month before we left for college. I had gotten my own scholarship to Stanford to get my degree in English. It was torture, not seeing my friend. But, I did it. For James because I loved him.

"The next four years in school were a blur. I was so busy with my studies and being wrapped up with James. My freshman year, I stayed on campus while James had an apartment. By sophomore year, I was moved in with him and we lived in sin, as my dad called it. My father was not happy with my decision to move in with James but I pleaded with him that it was better than the dorms. In a way, it was. In others it wasn't.

"I had to get a part-time job to pay for my portion of the rent. I ended up having to cover a co-worker's shift because she had a sick kid or something. I didn't call James to let him know that I was going to be late. When I got home, James was sitting in a darkened apartment, stewing over my absence. He demanded to know where I was. I told him about my co-worker and he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. James followed me and slammed me into wall of our apartment. His arm was pressed against my throat and his ice blue eyes were flashing with fire. He was irate." I pushed my plate away and a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Bella, do you want to continue?" Edward asked softly.

"I do, but can we go back to my apartment. My medication is making me sleepy and I don't want to run off the road," I murmured. Edward nodded and asked for a few boxes and the check.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Edward questioned.

"No, I should be fine," I whispered. I got up and put on my coat. Edward carried our boxes of food and we walked to our respective cars. "In case you get lost, I live in the Amli Apartments."

"Right," Edward said with a sad grin. "I'll be right behind you, Bella."

I drove on autopilot back to my apartment. I parked my car and waited for Edward to join me at my door. We walked up the three flights of stairs to my place. I let him in, locking the door once we were inside. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as I put my coat in the closet, slipping off my shoes.

"Water would be great," Edward replied as he put his coat on the chair in my living room. "Nice apartment."

"Thanks. My dad said that he'd chip in for rent to ensure my safety," I said as I got a couple of glasses of water. "It was way above my price range but he insisted that we get it because of its distance to school and the security." I walked into the living room and sat down on my couch, curling my legs underneath me. Edward sat down on the chair where he put his coat, taking a sip of his water. "Are you sure you want me to continue? You've got to be tired."

"I am but I want to be here for you," he murmured. "This situation with your ex is obviously still weighing heavily on your mind if you can't sleep at night."

"It is," I muttered as I picked at some lint on my pants. "So, James had me pinned against the wall after I got home from work late. I begged him to stop. He pressed further against my neck until I started to black out. He snarled at me that I would never go back to that job again. I needed to be home. _For. Him. _Cook his meals, clean his home. Be his whore. He said that to me. Then he backhanded me. I fell against the edge of the wall, splitting my forehead open. It's part of the reason why I wear bangs is to cover that scar." I lifted my bags to show the light pink skin near my hairline. "He didn't stop there. He proceeded to punch me in the face until I was unrecognizable. I had to stay at home for nearly two weeks until the bruises faded."

"Why didn't you leave?" Edward asked.

"I did," I murmured. "I moved in with my friend Maggie after James beat the shit out of me. She was in school to be a nurse and could care for my injuries. I stayed with her for the remainder of the school year, ignoring James."

"If he beat the crap out of you, why did you go back?" Edward whispered, his emerald eyes filled with pain.

"Because in my mind, I would never be able to have anyone else," I said in a monotone voice. "James, in addition to hitting me, cut me down. He made me believe that no other guy would want me and I believed him. When I was in front of a classroom or the stage, I was confident and happy. But as soon as I was with James, I became this weak, scared little girl who needed his reassurance.

"After the whole debacle with the wall, I managed to stay away from James for about a year. I had just finished a production of _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ and James had come to one of my performances. He asked if we could go out for coffee. I was hesitant but agreed to do so. Maggie made me promise her that if anything happened, I'd call the police. We sat down in the coffee shop and James proceeded to tell me that he had enrolled in anger management classes and been seeing a therapist for the past year. His anger had stemmed from his childhood. His father used to smack around his mother and he thought that was appropriate behavior. I listened to him explain his pains from his childhood. I felt sorry for him. No child should see their mother get the shit kicked out her by her father, you know?"

"Definitely not," Edward said as he got up and sat next to me. "I was lucky to have two parents who loved me and my brother very much. Their love for each other is all encompassing. It's rare to see it. Even rarer to find it."

"I came from a broken home. My parents got divorced when I was a little older than Emma. I moved to Phoenix with my mom while my dad stayed in Forks. Eventually, I moved back with my dad when I was a freshman in high school since my mom, the eternal child, found a younger man and wanted to travel the globe with him. It worked out, really. I'm more like my father than her anyway. While my parents' marriage ended, it was never violent. It just fizzled. There was no spark between the two of them. My mom was too flighty and my dad was as solid as a rock, you know? Opposites attract and all that jazz, but they don't stay together. It was amicable split. They're still friends. Charlie, my father, even stood up for my mom's wedding as a groomsman. Talk about weird."

"I don't even have the words," Edward chuckled as he mirrored my stance on the couch, tucking his long leg underneath his body. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them into his hair. "If Newton asks me to stand up for his wedding to my ex-wife, I'd probably laugh in his face. Loudly. Huge snorting laughs. Then I'd pity him. God knows that Jessica would suck him dry. Bitch."

"Yeah, she is," I said. "What did you ever see in her? You seem so…normal. A bit moody but not like her."

"We met in college. We were both young and into having fun. A semester relationship turned into a broken marriage," Edward shrugged. "I loved her more than she loved me. God knows that she doesn't love Emma."

"How could you not love Emma?" I mused. "She's such a sweet little girl. Very smart, too. Even though she was sick, she prattled on about this book that you and she have been reading, _The Hunger Games._ I haven't read it but after her rousing review, I'm picking it up."

"She's already begging me to buy the next book in the series so we can continue without interruptions," Edward laughed. "I already have the rest of the series and a few other books for her. She's quite smart, my sweet angel."

"She is an angel, Edward. You're so blessed to have her," I murmured as I ran my hand over my flat belly. _Fucking James. I hate him…_

"I'm guessing that James did something that…" Edward began, his eyes falling to my couch.

"Yes, he did. Like a fool, I took him back. Maggie pretty much disowned me after that. However, I made it clear to James that I was going to have my own place and we were not living together once we got back together. He seemed okay with the notion. My guess was that he was probably seeing some other girls on the side and he needed his place to have his booty calls. I didn't want to fall back into old habits. He needed to woo me before I would have sex with him again. He needed to regain my trust.

"He was back to the perfectly sweet boyfriend I knew from high school. He graduated from Stanford with a degree in business. He was hired by a lucrative company near Palo Alto. I did my student teaching for my classes and we were the nauseatingly cute couple. I finished my senior year and got a teaching job at a high school about forty-five minutes from the university. By that time, James and I had become intimate again. However, he was insistent that I go on the pill. I didn't understand why. I just asked him if he could just wear a condom but he explained that he wanted to feel _all of me._ I made an appointment with my gynecologist and was on the pill by Thanksgiving.

"James had moved out of his apartment and had a small townhouse near his job. He had begged me to move back in with him but I was still hesitant to do so. I preferred having my own place. I liked sleeping in my own bed. I also was gun-shy after the last time we lived together, you know? I didn't want a repeat performance.

"For Christmas, James and I traveled back home to Forks to visit our families. I had gotten pretty sick and had to be put on antibiotics while I was home. I was nearly done with my medication on New Year's Eve when James took me the Space Needle for a fancy dinner. Little did I know that while we were at Sky City, James was planning on proposing to me. He got down on one knee saying that he loved me and wanted to be my 'happily ever after.' I squealed and said that I would marry him. Our lips touched when the fireworks over Puget Sound began going off, indicating the new year had passed. James had arranged for a room at the Fairmont Olympic in Seattle. We made love all night long, celebrating our engagement."

I chugged down my water, pulling my legs up to my chest. "That night, the night I got engaged, I got pregnant," I whispered. "The antibiotics rendered my birth control pill ineffective."

Edward reached for my hand and took it in his. He gently ran his thumb over my knuckles as he comforted me as much as I would let him. I was still curled in a ball. A few tears fell down my cheeks. "I was feeling lousy around the middle of February. I thought it was the stomach flu. Throwing up all of the time. Lethargic. Emotional. I'm not usually emotional. I tend to keep things to myself. Stew in silence. But, I cried at the drop of a hat. I had also auditioned for the touring company of _Legally Blonde _when all of this went down. My friend from work, a fellow teacher, suggested that I may be pregnant. I scoffed at the idea, proclaiming that I was on the pill. I had been religiously taking it since I started in November. Then, Tia, my friend, asked if I had been on antibiotics. I paled and nodded. During lunch we went to the drug store and bought one of each test. I peed on all of the sticks and they were all positive.

"James never wanted children. He thinks that they are vermin. Parasites, leeching off their parents. I panicked when I saw the results on the tests. He would flip out. I kept it a secret as long as I could. It was nearly the end of April when James noticed that I was wearing larger clothes and refusing to make love with him."

"Were you living together?" Edward asked as he moved closer to me.

"No. I still had my own apartment. My lease wasn't up until June and it was wicked expensive to get out of it," I answered. "I had just spent the night at James' townhome and he made some comment that I was getting fat. I blushed and plucked at my oversized fleece. Apparently it laid on my belly wrong and James exploded in a roar of expletives. He grabbed me by the hair…

"_You fucking bitch! You're pregnant!" James yelled._

"_It happened when you proposed. I was on antibiotics and it made my pills ineffective," I sputtered, trying to pull his hand away from my head. _

"_Can't be mine, you whore," James seethed. "It is not mine and you are going to make that problem go away."_

"_No!" I screamed. "This is my baby and I'm not going to make it go away. I refuse to have an abortion."_

_James reared back and punched me in the stomach. Hard. I fell forward onto my hands and knees. "If you won't get an abortion from a doctor than we'll just have to move things along, won't we?" he snarled. He kicked me with his steel-toed boot. Then he picked me up and smacked my face with his hands. "Fucking whore. You're nothing but a worthless cunt. Spread your legs for anybody and now you're carrying some random asshole's child."_

"_James, stop, please," I sobbed. _

"_Nope. You made one too many mistakes, Isabella," James said in an eerily calm voice. He moved us to the top of the stairs. "Have a nice fall, Isabella." He pushed me down the stairs and I tumbled down the steep steps of his townhouse. My insides were ripped from the inside and I was in agony. I reached the bottom of the stairs. James ran down the steps and moved over me. _

"_James…"I whimpered. "Don't…"_

_He came back in carrying an aluminum baseball bat. I tried in vain to scramble up. James swung the bat with all his might and he hit the wall right above my head. I managed to sit up and I felt warmth between my legs. _My baby…_I covered my stomach with my hands and prayed that I'd survive long enough for my baby to live._

_James used the bat and he hit my belly multiple times. He then smiled sadistically before the bat made contact with my head. I fell against the wall, blackness overwhelming me._

"Holy mother fucking shit," Edward murmured.

I nodded and pulled my hand from his, burying my face in knees. Sobs ripped through my body. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and he pulled me into his lap as I cried. I clung to his shirt as I finally let go all of those years of repressed anger, sadness and depression.

I don't know how long we sat there but for the first time since all of the bullshit with James, I felt safe.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward whispered against my hair. "When did that happen?"

"Three years ago. I woke up in a hospital four months after it happened with a flat tummy and no real recollection of what had happened," I muttered. "A neighbor found me in the townhouse when James fled the scene. I obviously lost the baby and had some serious injuries. I moved back home to Forks with my father. I had to relearn everything and a year after my attack, I was able to get back into teaching. I was hired on at Forks High School as one of the English teachers. I stayed there for two years but I needed to leave. For two reasons…one, each hallway reminded me of my relationship with James and two, I needed a fresh start."

"What happened to James? Please tell me he's rotting in jail," Edward growled.

"He's rotting in jail," I answered. "But he didn't get the full sentence. There was some loophole that his attorney found and James can get out in four years or so. He killed his unborn child and nearly bludgeoned me to death. He gets out in seven fucking years. What a crock of shit."

I tried to scramble off Edward's lap but he held me to his body. I didn't fight him. I just melted against him. I put my head against his shoulder. Tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm so afraid, Edward. So lonely. So broken," I mumbled sleepily.

"Let me fix you," he said as I faded in and out of conscious.

"Okay," I sighed as sleep overcame me.

xx FLTM xx

I woke up in my bed and I wasn't screaming. I looked at my clock and saw that it was just after six in the morning. Holding me to his body was Edward, protecting me. His grip was like a vice around my waist. I looked up at him and saw his face. It was stained with tears and he looked like he was in as much pain as I felt over the past three years.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice rough from crying and sleep.

His eyes blinked and he looked down at me. "Hi," he smiled crookedly.

"You didn't need to stay," I said, a blush covering my cheeks.

"I kind of did. When I carried you to your bed, you wouldn't let go of my shirt," he teased. "I've been told that I'm a pretty comfy pillow."

"If you think rocks are comfy," I snorted.

"That's me…rock solid," he smirked. "It was the one thing I could control after my marriage spiraled out of control. Working out. I became a tad obsessed."

"You probably need to head back to your place to change and such, right?" I asked.

"I do. I wasn't planning on spending the night but honestly it's the best night's sleep I'd had in awhile," he sighed.

"It was the first night that I haven't woken up screaming," I sniffled, idly playing with the button of his dress shirt. "You're the first person that I've spoken to about this besides my therapist. Or my dad."

"Thank you for trusting me, Bella," Edward said softly. "I don't know what I did to earn that trust but I'm thankful for it. I do have a question for you, though…"

"What?"

"Are you fully healed? I mean, from your injuries?" Edward asked, a blush covering his own pale skin.

"The medication that I take at night is an anti-anxiety pill. It helps me sleep. In the morning, I have to take an anti-seizure medication, just in case. But, I get killer headaches because of the blow to the head. Children might be troublesome because of the damage done to my uterus. I can get pregnant but carrying a child to term might be the challenge. I'm still trying to come to grips with that. I've always wanted a large family since I was an only child of only children."

Edward tightened his gentle hold on me and kissed my forehead softly. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said against my hair. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his side. We lay there for some time until Edward's cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out and furrowed his brow. "It's the school district."

My house phone began ringing as well. I reached over and picked up the receiver.

"This is Tom Sanchez, Director of Community Relations of Springview Community School District 101. School has been canceled today due to an ice storm that passed through the city during the night. All school activities, after school activities and activities held at school buildings have been canceled. Further information regarding activities occurring over the weekend will be coming in a separate communiqué. Thank you and have a great day."

"No school," I said.

Edward got up from my bed and he walked to my balcony door. "And this is why," he smirked. "Look at that. It's like a ice wonderland."

"I wouldn't even know how to drive in _that,_" I snickered.

"I do and I don't want to drive in _that,_" Edward snorted.

"Then, stay," I said, looking up at him. "I would hate for you to try and drive home and crash into a tree or something."

"I think I will. I have some clothes in the car," Edward explained. "Workout clothes, but at least I can get out of my clothes from yesterday. We can get to know each other and finalize our plans for _Legally Blonde?_"

"Edward, you pretty much know my entire life story," I said, arching a brow.

"You're more than what happened with James. Just like I'm more than my relationship with Jessica," Edward explained. "I want to know you, Bella. Please?"

I smiled and nodded, looking up into his green eyes. "Edward, thank you for listening," I said. "And for comforting me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he said as he gently caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

_Please do. I need you, Edward. Fix me. Make me whole…_

**A/N: I warned you…just saying. Up next will be the Madrigal dinner and Edward possibly getting the balls to ask out our favorite girl. Okay, he will ask her out but will she say yes? Also, just to let you know, James is in jail but won't be in for the whole story. There needs to be some drama. He was sentenced but will come back to wreak havoc on Bella and Edward. Anyhoo…reviews are better than Edward comforting you while you're crying. Leave me some, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. A lot of you are begging to know Bella's back story. You'll find out. In time. It will be alternating point of views. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

***Angst Warning*  
>*Tissue Warning*<br>**_**Just to be safe, you know?**_

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

I held Bella closely to my chest as she drifted asleep. Her ex-fiancé, James, had beaten her so badly that he murdered her unborn baby and caused serious permanent damage to her. I was livid. I wanted to fly to Seattle to kill the fucker. No one should ever have to deal with that. And to only get seven years? What a crock of shit.

I looked down at her and caressed her soft skin. Her face was beautiful but I could still the pain of her confession on her expression. Between her eyebrows, there was a deep furrowed 'v.' Her lips were pulled in a frown. In the dim light of her apartment, I can see the deep purple shadows under her eyes. I gently lifted my hand to her cheek and traced my fingers down the curve of face. She sighed and buried her face into the crook of my neck, just like Emma does when she's sick. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. I picked her up and went searching for her bedroom. Thankfully, she weighed absolutely nothing and I was lucky to find her room on the first try. I placed her on top of her duvet cover. Her hands tightened on my shirt. "No! Don't leave me," she cried in her sleep. "So afraid. I don't want to be afraid anymore." Her voice broke and tears fell down her cheeks even though she was asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," I murmured. I lay down on the bed after I removed my tie and untucked my shirt. I got onto the bed and pulled Bella to my body. She snuggled against me, whimpering quietly. I gently scratched her back and watched her sleep. It wasn't restful. Her body twitched and she actually opened her eyes a few times, searching something frantically before cuddling up to me again.

I heard the rain start around two in the morning. It pelted against her windows. Bella's sleeping became more restless. I held her tighter against my chest. "Shhh, sweetie. It's okay," I cooed. "I've got you. No one can hurt you. I won't let them." I kissed her forehead again and closed my eyes. She smelled so good, like strawberries, freesia and clean linen. I wrapped both of my arms around Bella and I feel like my eyelids are heavy. "I'll protect you, Bella." My eyes gave up on their losing battle against sleep and I drifted into dreamland.

Before I knew it, I felt Bella stir next to me. I was on my side with Bella spooned inside of my body. I had wrapped myself around her to protect her from whatever could get her during the night. She was facing me and staring at me. She gave me a tentative smile. "Edward?"

I blinked my eyes and stared back at her, "Hi," I said intelligently, my voice thick with sleep. I smiled at her and wanted desperately to kiss away her frown. She murmured that I didn't need to stay. I tried to make light of it saying that she wouldn't let go of my shirt, which was technically true. I did remove her hand from my shirt to take off my tie and untuck it. But, I don't think I could have left if I wanted to last night. She was so vulnerable. I had this overwhelming to protect. To cherish. To love…

_Love?_

I asked Bella if she was fully healed from her injuries. A shadow passed over her face but she said she was nearly healed. She had to take anxiety pills and anti-seizure medication. _How hard did he hit her?_ Bella also explained that children were going to be a challenge due to the scarring in her uterus.

My imagination flashed of a beautiful little boy with his mother's eyes…_Bella's eyes…_and my hair, being loved by their mother. I shook that off quickly and hugged her, kissing her forehead. She stiffened but eventually melted into my side.

Soon, my cell phone is vibrating in my pants. It's our director of community relations explaining that school was canceled. I walked to the window and saw the reason why. There was at least an inch of ice on all of the surfaces in Bella's apartment. I dreaded driving back to my townhouse. Bella made some joke about not even knowing how to drive in that. I snickered quietly. She grew up in Phoenix, Seattle and Palo Alto. She wouldn't have had to contend with ice storms.

_Just abusive ex-fiancés. _

Bella offered for me to stay with her. I took her up on the offer and I headed downstairs to grab my bag of workout clothes. I needed to shower and I knew I had clean clothes in my bag in the trunk. After chipping away at my car for fifteen minutes, I got my bag out and headed back up to Bella's apartment. She was already showered and in a pair of comfy yoga pants and Springview Central hoodie.

"There are towels and a toothbrush in the bathroom," she said with a smile. "I hope you like omelets."

"I do. Thank you," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I quickly showered, washing my hair and body. I finished up in the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the proffered toothbrush. Running my fingers through my unruly hair, I finished up by putting on deodorant and some cologne that I always kept in my gym bag. I walked back into Bella's kitchen. There were two plates set up on the island with cups of coffee and orange juice. Bella had toast placed on the plates and was working on the omelets. "You really didn't need to do this. I would have been happy with a bagel. Or just coffee."

"It's no big deal," she smiled. "I love to cook but I don't really get a chance to do it all that often since it's just me. What's the point of cooking for just one person?"

"I hear you. Whenever I'm without Emma, I usually get a massive pizza and eat it all weekend long," I snickered as I sipped my coffee.

"Only one pizza?" Bella teased, arching a brow.

"Okay, three," I sighed. "I am a guy. One pizza for Friday, one for Saturday and the third for Sunday."

"How often does Emma visit her mother?" Bella giggled.

"About once a month," I shrugged. "It's supposed to be every other weekend but Jessica usually backs out last minute. The only time she volunteers to take Emma is when it's beneficial for her."

"Is that legal? I mean, you have a custody agreement. Can't she arbitrarily change her scheduled visits like that?"

"Technically, she can't. I don't fight it because I'd rather Emma not spend any time with her mother. The less time she spends with her, the better. She's a vicious, spiteful bitch as you saw yesterday. I don't want Emma to adopt her behaviors. But my little girl has the right to know her mom. Unfortunately. However, if one thing happens to a strand of hair on her head, I'll be in court to get full custody and get her visitation rights removed."

Bella put an omelet in front of me along with sausage links. She prepared a plate for herself and sat down next to me. "Would she hurt Emma?" Bella asked quietly as she nibbled on her omelet.

"She's got a temper but I don't think she'd ever lay a hand on Emma. If she did, Jessica knows the consequences," I said simply. "I'm more concerned with the behavior with Mike. I do not want to give my daughter the 'birds and bees' talk because she walked in on my ex-wife fucking her boyfriend. That's just foul."

"Um, ew," Bella said with an adorably wrinkled nose. "I was blissfully ignorant until I was in eighth grade about sex. But when my mom did explain it to me, she was quite graphic."

"How so?" I asked.

"She showed me a porno," Bella said with wry smile. "I was sick at what I saw. They were so…so…I can't even describe it. I was scarred for life."

"Your mother showed you a porno?" I snickered. "Most guys would have flipped their shit if their fathers did that. Wow…"

"My mom was a big kid. In our relationship, I was the more adult out of the two of us. I had to remind her to go grocery shopping, pay the bills, take out the garbage and all that jazz. When she got together with her new husband, I voluntarily went up to Forks so they could have their 'honeymoon' period. It's still going on, eleven years later."

"I don't want to be rude but how old are you, Bella?" I asked.

"I just turned twenty-six in September," she answered. "What about you?"

"I'm thirty," I said.

"Old man," Bella teased as she nudged me with her shoulder.

"I'm not that old," I said, shooting her a teasing glance.

"You're two years younger than my mom's new hubby," Bella giggled. "Phil's thirty-two. They got married when he was twenty-one. I am honestly surprised that it lasted this long."

"What does Phil do?"

"He's a minor league baseball player. Honestly, he's not very good but he enjoys it," she shrugged. "And he makes my mom happy. What about you? I told you my sordid tale, it's your turn."

"Let me finish this delicious omelet and I'll tire you with my pitiful life story. I may bore you to tears," I quipped.

"I'd rather be bored than…" she said sadly.

"Hey," I said as I turned to face her. I gently caressed her cheek. She jumped slightly but leaned into my touch. "I'm sorry to make such a horrible joke."

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'm still trying to adjust to the new normal in my life." She pulled away and threw away the rest of her omelet. I wasn't hungry anymore either. She asked me with her eyes if I was done and I nodded. She threw away the food and put the plates into dishwasher. "Edward, you don't need to walk on eggshells with me. I'm fine, for the most part. I'm working with a therapist but there are still moments where I struggle. Just be yourself. I'll bounce back. I usually do. I can shield my mind from unpleasantness pretty well. I know I unloaded a shitload of unpleasantness of my life onto your shoulders yesterday. I don't know why but I feel comfortable with you. Why? I have no clue. You were a bit of a jerk to me when we first met but seeing you with Emma and how you interact with your students shows me that you are an inherently good guy."

"I'm sorry about how I behaved on that first meeting," I murmured. "I…"

"Edward, you already apologized. Smith was the one who approached me about the assistant director job and I thought you already knew," she said.

"It doesn't excuse my asshole-like behavior," I said as I frowned.

"You're forgiven," she said as she poked my stomach. I snorted and gave her a mock glare. "I want to hear about your boring life. Let's get comfy on my couch."

I nodded and followed Bella to her living room. She lit a fire in her fireplace and some candles that were littered around the room. The lights had been flickering on and off because of the weather and had finally turned off while we were eating breakfast. Bella called the electric company and they explained that power would hopefully be on before nightfall.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Cullen," she asked, curling up on the couch, staring into my eyes. "Have you always lived in Illinois?"

"I have. I was born in Chicago and we moved here to the northwest suburbs when I was five. Been here ever since," I answered. "The only time I left the Chicago area was when I went to college."

"Where?"

"University of Illinois at Champaign-Urbana," I answered. "I actually went back to my masters in conducting there for the past two summers."

"Doesn't University of Illinois have a huge library underground?" she asked.

"Yeah. The undergraduate library is located underground," I chuckled. "It's massive. One of the largest libraries in the country."

"So, why did you choose music education as your major?" Bella pressed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I love music. I was always involved with choir, band or something when I was in high school. I knew that I wanted to do something involving the arts when I was in college. Originally I was a music performance major but had to switch gears when I was diagnosed with severe vocal nodules. I had surgery done to get them repaired but my voice was never the same. It's deeper and not as strong. I switched to be a music education major so I could still be involved with music."

"How did you get vocal nodules?" Bella asked.

"I overused my voice," I answered. "I performed with laryngitis and never let myself get better. I tried to go in my upper range one day and I felt something burst. It was one of the nodules. I was on complete vocal rest for nearly three months. I couldn't sing. I couldn't talk. I had to use a dry-erase board to communicate. It sucked."

"But you're okay now?" Bella questioned, concern covering her face.

"I used to be a tenor but now I'm in the baritone range. I need to be very careful when I do get sick. I can't force my voice or they nodules will come back," I answered.

"That must have been torture," Bella murmured.

"It was but I worked with a specialist and vocal coach to get my voice back to teach," I smiled crookedly.

"How did you meet Jessica?"

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush," I snickered.

"Nope," she smirked.

"She was at a party that I was at. We met up and had some sloppy drunk sex. I had just finished my student teaching and was looking forward to having one last semester of school before heading out into the real world. We had a good time all through the spring semester. We dated through the summer as I looked for a job. I got the gig here at Springview Central and was excited to start my career as a choral director. I was ready to end it at the end of the summer when I moved up here. But Jessica surprised me with the fact that she got a job at Rush in Chicago as a ER nurse. I arched a brow but stayed with her.

"Things between Jess and I were always tumultuous. She was the queen of drama. I am pretty laid back but she did things that just grated my nerves. Party all night. Drink too much. Flirt too much. I shrugged it off."

"Did you all live together?" she whispered.

"Originally, I let her stay with me temporarily until she got settled into her job. Eventually, it became more permanent," I sighed. "Anyhow, we went to a Halloween party at a friend's house. It was one of her co-workers. We both got drunk and ended up having unprotected sex. I'd always been careful, using a condom each time we had sex. But, we were both so lit. Emma was conceived that night. I had an inkling that Jessica was pregnant and I proposed to her. Jessica said yes and only then did she take a pregnancy test to confirm what I had already known."

"Did you ever love her?"

"It was more out of obligation. I had feelings for her but not love. I had more love for the baby growing in her belly than the mother of my child," I answered. "I eventually grew to love Jessica in some way, but never what I expected love to be. My parents were the epitome of the perfect marriage and that's what I wanted. It's not what I got.

"We were married the weekend before the end of the semester. It was a small civil ceremony. Our honeymoon was spent at a bed and breakfast that weekend and we were back at work on Monday. Even though it was a hasty wedding, Jessica did acquiesce to my stipulations."

"Stipulations?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"I'm not going to lie, Bella. My family is very rich. One of the stipulations of Jessica's engagement to me was her signing a prenuptial agreement," I explained. "She signed it and I was so grateful she did when our marriage unraveled."

"I'm surprised that she did so readily," Bella mused. "If she was so into you or your money, she wouldn't have signed it."

"My guess is that she would have kept her little side relationships and not gotten caught, still enjoying my money and fucking behind my back," I snarled. "The only way I found out about her screwing around was the fact that she had to inform her previous sexual partners that she had a sexually transmitted disease. The contracted gonorrhea from Newton. Thankfully, I hadn't been with her for several years and was in the clear. I still put myself on antibiotics, just be safe, though."

"How long was she screwing around on you?"

"Emma was born the day before my twenty-third birthday, on June nineteenth. Jessica was bitter about 'losing her figure' and wouldn't let me touch her for at least six months after the birth of our angel. She was obsessed about working out and we eventually had sex again. But it wasn't the same. Jessica wasn't into it with me. We had sex once a week, like clockwork after that but it was Jessica going through the motions. It was a year later that I noticed that she started pushing me away. She wouldn't want me to touch her. I eventually stopped trying. She'd be gone for days at the time, claiming that she had to work overnight shifts, covering for her friends and co-workers at Rush. All the while, I was caring for Emma and raising her. I felt like a single parent, trying to juggle my job, my daughter and my philandering wife.

"As it turned out, she was fucking any nurse, doctor or orderly at the hospital. She was eventually fired due to her unprofessional behavior. Jessica blamed me. She blamed Emma. Eventually, she found another job at a hospital closer to Springview and she started hanging out with me at work. It was at a football game that she noticed Newton. That was four years ago. She started fucking him and I found out about it because of her STD. I kicked her out and moved on with my life," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she took my hand in hers. I gently rubbed her wrist, surprised at how delicate her hand felt in mine. "She's a fool to do such horrible things to you. She shouldn't have let you go."

"It's her loss. Besides, there are other things in my life that are more important than my ex-wife," I smiled. "My daughter, my family, my job and…"

"And what?" Bella asked.

_You, _I thought mentally. I looked into her deep brown eyes, still seeing the sadness there. But for the first time since we'd met, the emptiness that was there was gone. I reached up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes widened at the gesture. We stared at each other, moving closer to each other on the couch. "Bella, I…I know that you're dealing with some serious things but there's this pull to you that I can't explain. I…can…you're…"

"I feel it too," she whispered as she moved closer to me, putting her hand on my leg. "I'm terrified by it. I haven't been with a man since James. I don't want to get hurt. I don't know if I can survive it."

I ran my finger across her cheek. "I promise that I'll never hurt you, Bella."

"You can't promise that," she whispered, pulling away. "James said that and I nearly died by his hand."

"Bella, James was a sadistic fucker who tried to control you with his fists and his strength," I said. "I never break my promises."

"Did you promise to love Jessica until you both died when you got married?" Bella challenged.

"No. I said I'd be there for her, in good times and in bad. She made the same promise and she broke it. Therefore, the promise is null and void," I explained. "I never broke it. I promise I will never hurt you, Bella."

She eyed me skeptically. However, she never removed her hand from mine and was still sitting close to me. I reached up and tucked a stray hair from her messy bun behind her ear. My fingers tips grazed down her cheek. She jumped slightly but her eyes fluttered shut. "Please don't break my heart, Edward," she sniffled as she opened her eyes. "Don't hurt me."

"If I do, you have full permission to kick my ass," I joked. Our eyes locked and something sparked between us. Bella moved her head and I leaned forward. With the utmost care, I brushed my lips against hers. She squeaked quietly but didn't pull away. Her hands moved up to my face and she pressed her lips harder against mine. Her mouth was heaven. Her lips were soft and pouty, feeling like pillows. Our lips moved together, perfectly in sync with each other. Bella's fingers twined in my hair and I moved my hands down to her waist. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She didn't speak but just nodded. Her hands were still twined in my hair, gently scratching my scalp. Her eyes were slightly panicked but her face was an impassive mask. "Bella, please tell me if I scared you?" I begged.

"No," she muttered. "It felt…perfect." She blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.

I gently cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "It was perfect," I said with a crooked smile. She shyly returned my smile and hugged my neck. I held her to my chest, never wanting to let her go. "Bella, I know that we barely know each other but I'd like to take you out on a proper date and see where it goes from there. Would you like that?"

Bella pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I would. But, Edward, I need to go slowly. I'm leery about getting into something new, obviously…"

"You're in charge," I said. "You call the shots. But, are you okay with me being a dad and…?"

"Edward, one of the qualities that I like about you is your relationship with Emma," Bella explained as she played the hair at the nape of my neck. "When will have this date?"

"It'll have to be next weekend," I said with a pronounced frown. "The madrigal dinner is this weekend and next week I'm preparing for our collage concert with the band and orchestra. Let's shoot for next Saturday? My parents can watch Emma…"

"She can come with us," Bella offered.

"Not yet," I said. Bella frowned and looked hurt. "Bella, don't be upset. I want our first date to be about us. Perhaps on our second date we can bring Emma. I already know that she likes you tremendously."

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "Now, I do have a question. Is the madrigal dinner still on this weekend? They canceled school today."

"I'll probably check with Smith tonight. We're going to lose the second dress rehearsal but we were pretty together yesterday. I'm not too concerned," I shrugged.

"Well, we should probably make those centerpieces for tomorrow, then," she said. "The candles are in your car along with the greenery and the hurricanes are in mine."

"You stay up here. I'll get everything. It's very slick out there. I don't want you to fall," I said.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Cullen," Bella snickered as she went to the hall closet and slipped on a pair of hiking boots and poufy jacket. We headed down to her car and chipped away carefully at the layer of ice that covered it. We carried up the supplies to Bella's apartment. She pulled out several bins from her storage locker and we began assembling centerpieces. Bella put on her iPod sound dock. The music filled her tiny apartment from the battery operated contraption. We laughed and talked about our most embarrassing moments. We spent more time laughing than we did working on the centerpieces.

The power eventually came on around three. Bella turned up the heat to take the chill out of the apartment and she began making some dinner. While she began making her chili and I called Jessica to talk to Emma. I had to use Bella's home phone since my cell phone had died. I dreaded talking to my ex-wife, especially on a different number. She'll probably give me shit. Bella let me use her office for some privacy.

I dialed Jessica's cell phone and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" she barked.

"Hi, Jessica," I sighed. "Can I speak to Emma?"

"What number are you calling me from? Bella Swan? Is she your new little fuck buddy?" Jessica asked bitterly.

"Don't, Jessica. I'm finally moving on from our fucked up relationship and you are giving me shit? Because of your choices, Jessica, I had to be put on antibiotics. You couldn't keep your legs closed and you got…"

"I know what happened, Edward," she snapped.

"At least I have the decency to wait until I was single before I moved on with someone else. Now, I want to talk to my daughter," I spat.

"She's sleeping, Edward," Jessica sighed. "She spent most of the night coughing. I took her to the doctor this afternoon and I wanted to see if she had strep."

"Carlisle ran a test yesterday," I said.

"I know. The doctor said it's just a cold but she was miserable," Jessica grumbled. "I got no sleep. Neither did Michael."

"Oh, I'm sorry that our sick daughter kept you from your beauty sleep, Jess," I snarled. "Can I speak with her please?"

I heard my baby girl whimper over the line. Jessica asked if she wanted to talk to daddy. She immediately said yes. Her feet scampered to the phone and her raspy voice came on the phone. "Daddy!" she croaked.

"Emma," I smiled. "How are you feeling, sweet girl?"

"Icky. Can I come home? Mommy's not being very nice," Emma murmured. I heard Jessica yell for Emma to be quiet. "Please, Daddy?"

"What is she saying, Emma?" I asked, immediately on alert. "You can tell me."

I heard a scramble and Jessica yelling. She told Emma to go to her room. "You pick up your daughter on Sunday, asshole." The phone clicked off and I growled in frustration. I padded back out into the kitchen, gripping the phone a little too tightly.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked as she dished out some chili into a bowl.

"No. My ex-wife is being a bitch. I may have to leave and pick up Emma since I don't trust her," I snarled. "I'll have to leave after I eat dinner, if that's okay."

"It's fine," she said with a sad smile. "I had fun today. The most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me too," I said. "You are an amazing woman, Bella. Smart, funny, talented and incredibly beautiful. I'm very excited about our date next weekend."

"I am, as well," she said. "Looking forward to our date." I sat down next her and laced my fingers with hers. She gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. I kissed her temple and we dug into our food. It was a bit of a challenge since I refused to let go of her hand. We finished our meal and I helped Bella put away the dishes. She gave me a container of chili at the door. "Give me a call about the madrigal dinner. If it's still on, okay?"

"I will," I said as I caressed her cheek. "Call me if you have a nightmare."

"It might be late," she whispered.

"I don't care," I whispered back. _I want to take care of you._ I leaned down and kissed her soft lips one last time before I headed downstairs to my car. Once I got inside, I pulled out my cell phone and plugged it into charge as I started my car. The phone powered to life and I found Bella's cell phone number. I sent her a text.

_I'll be there for you, Bella. Anytime. You can trust me – Edward_

I smiled and carefully drove to Jessica's condo. When I got to her door, Mike opened it up. He scowled at me and said that Jessica was called into work. I said that I was tired of her bullshit and picked up my little girl. She gripped to my neck, whimpering quietly. She was burning up and her nose was bright red. I carried her to the car and placed her in the booster seat. As soon as she was buckled, Emma fell asleep.

My phone beeped from its spot in the cup holder. I picked it up and saw a new text. _Thank you, Edward. I feel safe with you. First time in nearly three years – Bella_

xx FLTM xx

The madrigal dinner went off without a hitch. I, unfortunately, had to bring Emma with me. However, Bella had agreed to watch her while I took care of the things for the dinner. It was sad that Emma felt more comfortable with her than her own mother. Though, I was concerned about what happened the one night she spent with Jessica. I asked her about it, but Emma refused to say anything. That pissed me off.

I was in the staff bathroom, changing into my suit as my jesters and students were seating the students in the auditorium. Bella was collecting money from people who purchased tickets but didn't pay. Emma was assisting her. She was still feeling under the weather but was better. I also gave her some medication and it helped. I smoothed the lapels of my suit and headed down to the front of the house. Bella was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Mallory. I smiled at both of them. "How are you doing, Mr. and Mrs. Mallory?" I asked.

"Good, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Mallory said with a tight smile. "Just trying to enjoy the final performance that Lauren's going to take a part in."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're homeschooling her," Mr. Mallory explained. "She's finishing out the semester and then we're pulling her out of school. For personal reasons."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'll miss having Lauren in treble choir. She has a beautiful voice and is an amazing girl."

"She is," Mrs. Mallory said sadly. "I wanted thank you for everything, Mr. Cullen. You're an amazing teacher. So are you, Ms. Swan. Lauren just can't stop talking about either one of you. So, thank you. Both of you."

"If you need anything, Mrs. Mallory or Lauren wants to talk," Bella said. They smiled and nodded, walking up to the stage.

"Daddy, why were they sad?" Emma asked.

"Lauren's sick," I explained. "They're worried."

"Sick with a cold?" Emma sniffled, emphasizing her own illness.

"Something more serious than a cold," Bella said as she crouched down, talking to Emma. She looked at my daughter with such love that my heart nearly burst out of my chest. Bella caressed Emma's curls away from her face. "Maybe we can make Lauren a card tonight and give it to her, hoping that she would feel better. Does your daddy have some crayons in his office?"

"I know where he hides them," she squealed. I smiled and handed Bella my keys. She blushed and took them from my hand. "Can we get them now?"

"Yeah, go," I said. "I'll collect the money and check off the people as they come in." Bella took Emma's hand and they walked backstage. I watched Bella's ass as she walked away. She wore a tight black skirt with a pink ruffled blouse with her hair curled down her back. I gulped down and turned back to the parents. _Do not poke parents with my boner. Behave, Cullen. _

The madrigal dinner was fantastic. It went off very smoothly. Dinner was delivered on time and the singers had performed wonderfully. Once the dinner was done, the students reset the stage for the performance tomorrow. The kids left and I looked for Bella and Emma. I found them in my office. Bella was holding Emma in her arms while Emma was curled up with her head on Bella's chest. Bella was humming quietly with her eyes closed and running her fingers through my baby's hair. Emma was snoring quietly and hugging Bella's neck. I took out my cell phone and snapped the picture, saving it to my album.

"Hey," I cooed. I gently scratched Emma's back. Bella opened her eyes and gave me a sleepy smile. "You ready for bed, sweet girl?"

"Yeah, daddy," she croaked. "Can Bella come with us? She takes care of me better than mommy."

_I bet she does._ "Bella has her own bed," I explained. "She'll take care of you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," she murmured. "I love you, Bella."

"You feel better, Emma," Bella said as she kissed her forehead. "How did the madrigal dinner go?"

"Fine," I smiled. I put on Emma's coat and then turned to put on Bella's jacket. I slipped on my own jacket and we walked out to our cars. I started the car and placed Emma into the booster seat. She crashed as soon as she was in the seat. I turned to Bella. "Thank you for your help with the madrigal dinner and for your help with Emma."

"It was my pleasure, Edward," she said. "She's a sweet little girl. And the madrigal dinner was fantastic."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Bella," I muttered. "Thank you, again." I stepped closer to her. She looked up at me, giving me a shy smile. I gently cupped Bella's face and leaned down, caressing my lips against hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tentatively traced Bella's lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance. She pulled away slightly and opened her eyes. I looked into her chocolate depths. She smiled and pressed her mouth against mine, tangling her hands into my hair. Our mouths opened and my tongue slipped through her perfect lips. Bella melted against my chest and moaned quietly. We broke apart, breathing heavily. I leaned my forehead against hers. "I know that we haven't been on a date yet, but I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better, Bella. There's something about you that is so special. Thank you for being here today."

"Thank you for being there for me…a couple of nights ago. You're a good man, Edward Cullen," she smiled. "I better go. Tell Emma that I hope she feels better. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella," I said as I kissed her lips chastely. She got into her car and drove away. As she pulled away, my heart hurt. I never felt this away about anybody in my life. She had burst into my life with a bang. I was falling for Isabella Swan and falling hard. Her compassion for her students was amazing. The love she showed my daughter filled my heart with hope and joy. The strength she demonstrated from her ordeal with her ex-fiance was insurmountable and I couldn't have been more proud of her to survive that. I also desperately wanted to protect and love her. I would. I had to. She had opened her soul to me and I was not going to betray that trust. With a confident smile, I got into my car and drove home, my mind filled with the beauty, fire and perfection that was Isabella Swan.

_My future._

**A/N: So, they kissed. We know Edward's story, too. Up next will be their date and further development of the relationship between Emma, Edward and Bella. Also, Rose and Emmett will meet Bella. Leave me some. Happy Holidays (Merry Christmas!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. A lot of you are begging to know Bella's back story. You'll find out. In time. It will be alternating point of views. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

Once I got home from the madrigal dinner on Saturday night, I raced up the stairs and banged on Alice's door. "Ali! I need you!" I cried frantically. The door opened up and a very confused Alice walked out. "I need your help…advice…shoulder to cry on…"

"Slow down, Bella," she said as she pulled me into her apartment. "You look very nice. Did you have a date?"

"No," I said. "I had a school function. But, I do have a date next weekend."

"WHAT?! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Is he cute? Is he a 'he'?"

"ALICE!" I barked.

"You were always shying away from men when went out," Alice said with a smirk. "What's the deal? Are you gay?"

"Hell no. I like guys," I said as I plopped down on her couch. "I just don't trust them. Well, most of them. Except…"

"Except who?" Alice asked, curling up on the couch.

"Well, my dad," I said.

"Oh, Charlie? He's awesome. I wish I had him as a dad. He's got the awesome porn stache," she giggled.

"Ew, Alice," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Do not refer to my father's facial hair as the 'porn stache.' That's just fucked up."

"Whatever, Swan," Alice laughed. "Now, why are you banging on my door at quarter past ten?"

"Well, you know that musical director I told you about?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jerkward?"

"I thought you called him Grumpward," I countered.

"Jerkward, Grumpward, Fuckward…does it matter?"

"It does," I huffed out. "Okay, I need to start from the beginning. It won't make sense unless you know my history. It's not pretty. I'm warning you now. It's part of the reason why I'm so skittish around men."

"Explain," Alice said as she took my hand in hers. I sighed and gave her the abridged version of my story. It was nowhere near as detailed as what I told Edward but I think Alice got the gist of why I'm hesitant to trust men.

_Because your douche of an ex-fiancé decided to kick your ass and murder your unborn child. _

_Oh and cause you unknown amounts of grief, force you to relearn how to tie your shoes and live like a normal human being? _

_Yeah. _

_James is a fuckhead douchebag with a tiny dick who needs to smack around women to feel good about himself._

"Bella?" Alice asked as she squeezed my fingers. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, undoubtedly crying for me. But she had this look of determination and ferocity that I'd never seen before in my friend.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out, sweetie. Are you okay? Can I go kick this James' ass?"

"I'm getting there. I just needed a moment. And no, you can't kick James' ass. That's my job. Eventually," I said with a sad grin. "Anyhow, I haven't told anyone that story besides my father or shrink. Up until the night before last."

"Who did you tell? Before me?" she asked quietly.

"Grumpward," I replied. "There is something about him that I trust. Yeah, he was an ass when I met him but he's got this adorable little girl, Alice. He's so loving and sweet with her. I knew I could tell him and that it would be okay."

"How did he react?" Alice squeaked.

"He was shocked," I murmured. "He took me in his arms and I fell apart. The first time since it happened. I kind of let it sit in the back of my head, never really acknowledging the bullshit. You know? But, I realized that I was having a guy hold me and I wasn't shrinking away from him. I needed his touch, Ali. It calmed me. For the first night in nearly three years, I slept through the night without any nightmares. To say that I was surprised was an understatement."

"Why were you able to not have any nightmares?"

"I think part of it was emotional exhaustion. I think the other part was that Edward stayed the night," I smiled softly.

"How could he? He has a kid," Alice said with a frown.

"She was with her mother. A lovely woman if you ask me," I snorted with derision. "Skanky hoe is more like it but Emma, Edward's little girl, was with her."

"Oh," Alice said with a knowing nod. "Wait, you slept with him? Like had sex?"

"What?! No! We slept together. You know, sleep? Snoring? Cuddling? Kicking each other? Not sex. I'm not ready for sex. I doubt I will be any time soon. I'm so afraid of…"

"So, let me get this straight…you get this assistant director gig and your co-director is a dick. You send an email to set up a meeting to discuss the musical. Then, you meet his daughter, who is cute as a button and has taken to you. What confuses me is how you two ended up in bed together? I mean, what were you doing?"

"Right, I offered my assistance for the madrigal dinner this weekend at the high school. That's why I'm all gussied up tonight. I was helping out. Anyhow, I made some suggestions for the set and we went to a local craft shop to get supplies for the center pieces I proposed. We went to PF Changs after we went to the craft shop. I started my story there and we ended up at my apartment."

"Gotcha," Alice said. "After you shared your story, you fell apart in Grumpward's arms and ultimately fell asleep? Right?" I nodded and bit my lip. "How did you get to bed?"

"My guess is that Edward carried me," I shrugged. "I'm surprised that he was able to do so without waking me. I'm usually a pretty light sleeper."

"So, you slept through the night and what happened after that?"

I finished my story about we had a snow day and spent the day putting together the centerpieces for the madrigal dinner. When I got to the part where Edward and I kissed, I think my eardrums burst. I covered my ears and cringed away from my screaming friend. "Alice!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Please calm down. I need your help. I don't know how to handle this," I mumbled dejectedly. "I've never been on a date with anyone but James. I don't know how to act. How to react. I'm fucking terrified, Ali. What if he realizes that I'm too broken and he tells me to fuck off…"

"First off, he won't," Alice said. "Secondly, you just be yourself. And finally, he needs to meet me and Jasper. I can get a good read on him once I finally meet Grumpward and Jas will definitely sniff him out. I'll even ask him to wear his gun."

"Alice. No," I said as I patted her knee. "I know that you are proud of your man being a detective and all, but I was a daughter of a police chief. The gun is really not that all intimidating. It's clichéd."

"Whatever, Swan," she laughed. "And for your outfit, don't worry about that. Find out from the music man where he's taking you and I'll make sure you're all set."

I opened and closed my mouth several times, garnering a few giggles from my friend. "Bella, this is a good thing," she said as she hugged me. I jumped at her unexpected embrace but returned it. "I have a feeling that this is going to be something incredibly special, Bella. You and Edward…" Alice smiled knowingly and patted my hands. "Unfortunately, I need to get to bed. I have to be at my shop early. Inventory, you know?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm sorry for disturbing you," I blushed.

"Nonsense," Alice said. "You're my best friend, Bella. You can disturb me anytime. Well, not anytime. If Jasper's over and we're have sexytimes, then you'll have to wait until after I…"

"Good night, Alice," I said as I hugged her. She escorted me to her door and gave me a reassuring smile before I left. I went into my apartment and obsessively checked the doors before heading into my bedroom. I removed my clothes and put on a pair of pajamas. My cell phone beeped from its charger on the dresser. I padded to it. Picking up my phone, I saw that I had a new text.

_Emma misses you. But honestly, I miss you more – Edward_

Oh my word. I clutched my chest, slinking down to the ground. With shaking fingers, I tapped out a reply. _Is Emma feeling better? – Bella_

_Not as stuffed up. She fell right asleep after her bath – Edward_

I blew out a breath and clutched the phone to my chest. _ I miss you, too – Bella_

_:-) –Edward xx_

I giggled at his emoticon. And his 'kisses.' _Nice, Mr. Cullen. You've resorted to smiley faces and 'xx's' – Bella xx_

_If I can't kiss you for real, my phone's getting some action, Ms. Swan – Mr. Cullen _

_So, you're making out with your phone, Mr. Cullen? That's a visual that kind of freaks me out…LOL – Ms. Swan_

_No words, Bella. I have no words… - Edward_

_Keeps you young, Edward ;-) – Bella_

_Thank you for your help at the madrigal dinner and for your help with Emma. It means more than you can possibly imagine – Edward_

_It was my pleasure. What time tomorrow? – Bella_

_Same time. Sleep well – Edward. _

_You too. Good night – Bella xx *now I'm making out with my phone*_

_Lucky phone – Edward xxxx *take that!*_

I rolled my eyes and sent off one final text: _XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX _

_You win. For now, Ms. Swan – Edward xoxox_

I snickered and put my phone back on my dresser. I slipped into my bed after I took my medication. Quickly I fall asleep, curled up around the pillow that Edward used when he stayed at my apartment.

xx FLTM xx

The second night of the madrigal dinner went by smoothly. Emma wasn't my helper this time around. She actually sat with Edward's parents and his sister-in-law during the dinner. His brother was in some emergency surgery and couldn't come. I was standing backstage, watching the performance as the kids sang and played their music. I hadn't seen much of Edward tonight since he was dealing with some drama with Lauren. She was feeling very sick and puking up a great deal. Being pregnant does that to you, though.

Lauren, unfortunately, left and was very upset about it. Edward was trying to calm her. I wanted to but I know I'd just egg her on with my own tears. I was standing backstage and rubbing my flat tummy. I felt a soft caress on my shoulder. I jumped and saw Edward standing there with a frown on his face. "You okay?"

"Fine," I said as I shook off my funk. I gave him a smile. "It's better tonight than last night."

"Eh, tenors are flat and the food is dry, but what can you do?" Edward shrugged. "Once everything is done, I want to introduce you to my sister-in-law and parents."

"What?" I squeaked, my heart stammering against my ribs. "Edward, no…"

"Bella, relax," he cooed as he rubbed my back. I was having difficulty breathing. "They'll love you. You've already met my mom. And Emma chatters about you all of the time."

I shot him a look of disbelief. He smiled crookedly. "Emma thinks you're awesome. She already loves you as she said last night."

"She's a wonderful little girl," I whispered.

"Doesn't take after her mother," Edward said bitterly. "My family is harmless. They want to meet the wonderful 'Miss Bella' that Emma is chattering on about. You're her best friend, she says."

I smiled wistfully and looked up at Edward. His sage colored eyes are skeptical but sincere. "Okay, Mr. Cullen," I said quietly. His responding grin was breathtaking. He gently laced his fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles. I giggled. He squeezed my hand before releasing my fingers.

The rest of the madrigal dinner passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, the students call out Edward and they cheer him on as the madrigal queen and king give him a large edible fruit arrangement. It was filled with chocolate covered strawberries, bananas, cantaloupe and marshmallows. It looked sinfully good. I could tell that Edward was quite excited about it. He plucked off a strawberry and inhaled it whole. The audience and his students laugh and tease him for his unhealthy obsession of strawberries. Emma flew off a blonde woman's lap and into Edward's arms. Edward fed her a strawberry as she giggled. With another round of applause and a standing ovation, the musicians circle the stage and sing "Silent Night."

The lights went black as they finished their song. Once the lights went back up, the performers were gone and backstage. The audience was applauding. I was clapping along with them. It was a great show. The audience got up and soon the performers came back on stage to clear the set. I decided to help out and began dismantling the centerpieces on the tables.

"Miss Bella!" Emma squealed. She ran up to me and I scooped her up. "You came! I didn't see you."

"I was helping backstage, sweetie," I said as I tweaked her nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Lots better," she giggled as she took my ponytail in her hands. "Daddy made me soup and gave me ice cream."

"He's such a good daddy," I smiled.

"Emma Lily Cullen," the blonde woman chided, "you can't go running off like that."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rosie," she pouted. "I saw Miss Bella."

"Oh," Rosie said, raising her brows. She turned to me and gave me a pleasant smile. "I'm Rosalie Cullen. This one can't stop prattling on about Miss Bella this and Miss Bella that."

"Bella Swan," I said as I put down Emma and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Rosalie smiled.

"Miss Bella took care of me last night, Aunt Rosie. She colored with me and hugged me while I was sick. Isn't she awesome?" Emma asked as she tugged on my hand.

"That's wonderful Emma-bear," Rosalie breathed.

"She's my best friend, Aunt Rosie. Right, Miss Bella?"

"I am?" I asked, my brows shooting to my hairline. "I get the special honor of being your best friend? I'm so happy, Miss Emma. Thank you." I crouched down and hugged her sweetly. "You're one of my best friends, too."

"Really?" Emma squeaked. "Do you have lots of best friends?"

"One other. My best friend, Alice," I said.

"Maybe you and Aunt Rosie can be best friends, too?" Emma suggested.

"Rose?" came another female voice. "Have you seen…? Oh, there she is. Emma, we need to put on your coat, sweetie."

"Nana, you remember Miss Bella, right?" Emma squealed.

"Of course, sweetie," she said. Her bright green eyes turned to me. "I'm Esme Cullen. Emma is completely enamored with you."

"So I've heard," I snickered. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please. Mrs. Cullen is my lovely husband's evil mother," she laughed. I let out a nervous giggle.

"It's true," Rose agreed. "She's a shrew and only has gotten worse with age. She's a curmudgeon fuckhead."

"Aunt Rosie," Emma chided.

"Sorry, Emma-bear," Rose apologized. "But she really is."

"I'm sorry," Edward said as he breezed next to us. "I got caught up by a bunch of parents. Where's Dad?"

"In the bathroom," Esme explained. "He'll be right back. We were just telling your friend about Grandma Cullen."

"Hateful, spiteful woman," Edward snarled. "How is Dad related to her?"

"I think I'm adopted," an older man with blond-ish hair said as he put his arm around Esme's waist. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You must be the famous Bella that Emma cannot stop talking about."

"Yep! She's my best friend, Papa," Emma said.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," I said as I held out my hand.

"It's Carlisle," he said as he shook my hand heartily. "I'm only Dr. Cullen at the office. It's a pleasure, Bella. It's okay if I call you that, right?"

"Of course, Carlisle," I replied shakily. He had a warmth to him that was similar to Edward but I didn't feel nearly as comfortable with him as I did with his son. Edward must have noticed and he gently rubbed his hand on my back. Something about this gesture calmed me. Ironically enough, that unnerved me. I shouldn't be this comfortable with a perfect stranger but I am.

"So, you helped out Mr. Grumpypants with this shindig?" Rose asked.

"I just gave some suggestions for the lighting and we made the centerpieces," I said quietly. "Mr. Grumpypants?"

"Rosalie," Edward hissed. "Ignore her. She just lives to torment me. She takes over for my older brother when he's noticeably absent."

"Someone has to keep you in line, Little Cullen," she giggled.

"Little Cullen?" I laughed. "Um, you're like 6'2", Edward."

"Yeah, my brother is like 6'5" and is massive," Edward shrugged. "He's Big Cullen. I'm Little Cullen. Dad's Old Cullen."

"Hey, now," Carlisle said, arching a brow. "I brought into this world. I can't take you out, too."

"Oh, stop it," Esme chortled. "Your father needs to get a thicker skin, Edward. Anyway, it was a beautiful production. As always. The kids were phenomenal and this set was unreal. The lights really helped set the mood. I loved the centerpieces. Are they new?"

"Yep," Edward said. "Bella made the lighting changes and we made the centerpieces during the snow day."

"They were perfect," Esme gushed. "Anyhow, we're going to shove off. Emma is still feeling sick and I want to get her into bed. We'll take her to school tomorrow. I know you have to stay here until the set is struck and such. I love you, sweetie. Great job." Esme kissed Edward's cheeks and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, Mom," Edward blushed.

"Good job, Little Cullen," Rose said as she hugged him. "You pulled off another doozy. I can't wait to see your musical. It was nice to meet you, Bella. Perhaps we can go out for coffee or something. Get my phone number from Edward, okay? We need to become best friends like Miss Emma said."

"Got it," I smiled. Emma ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs. "What's up, Emma?"

"Can you read me a story?" she asked, looking up at me with her bright green eyes.

"Not tonight, sweetie," I said. "You're going home with your grandma. Feel better, Emma."

"Can I get a hug?" she asked. "Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, you'll get two hugs and a kiss on the forehead," I smiled as I hugged her tightly. "Sleep well, Emma-bear." I hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Miss Bella," she said as she patted my cheek. I smiled and tried to keep my tears from falling. Emma was Edward's daughter. Not mine. I couldn't get too attached. What if…he becomes like James? I sighed and kissed her forehead again as Esme put her coat on. "I see you later?"

I nodded and put her hat on her head. "Sweet dreams, Emma." She smiled crookedly and hugged me a final time before running to her father's arms. "Excuse me. I'm going to check on the set pieces. It was a pleasure meeting all of you," I said in a shaky voice. I turned on my heel and went to finish dismantling the centerpieces and place them in the storage containers I brought to school. A few of the treble choir girls helped me put away the centerpieces.

"Thank you, ladies," I heard behind me. "I'll finish helping Ms. Swan."

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen," they tittered and scampered away.

"As I predicted, my family adores you," he winked.

"They're funny," I smiled shyly. "Rose is a spitfire."

"Oh, she has to be. She married my brother," Edward laughed. "He's thirty-three going on thirteen. A big kid. But, he's got a kind heart and loving personality."

"Must be nice to have siblings," I said. "I'm an only child."

"There were days where I wished I was an only child. Especially when Emmett and I had to share a room. He is quite noxious. The burping and farting, just foul," Edward snickered. "And he was such a slob. I'm not."

"Are you anal, Edward?" I teased.

"Quite. Almost bordering on OCD with the cleanliness," Edward shuddered. "I'm dreading going back into the choir room. It's probably a hot mess and I'll just want to spend all night organizing and cleaning up. But, I can't. I'll just make my mixed choir do it tomorrow. They're good for some free labor."

"I'm sorry about freaking out earlier," I said as I wrapped up a hurricane lamp. "I just wasn't sure…"

"Bella, I didn't mean to put you on the spot," he said as he put the lamp in the box. "It's just that Emma is constantly talking about you and my parents wanted to meet you. Emma's never latched onto someone as quickly as she's latched onto you. My father, who is a shrink, was a bit concerned."

"Your dad's a psychiatrist?"

"Yeah. He was fearful that Emma was looking for a replacement mother since Jessica is noticeably absent," Edward shrugged. "She hasn't even called since I picked Emma up on Friday. She seems really concerned for her daughter. Ungrateful bitch. Anyhow, after meeting you, my parents know now that Emma genuinely cares for you."

"I care for her, too," I said with a smile.

"Well, her father cares for you a great deal, too," Edward said as he caressed my cheek. "Emma is a huge part of my life and I am happy that she's taken to you. But, I want…to get to know you. And I want you to get to know me. That's why I suggested that our evening next weekend will be just the two of us."

"Any tips on where we're going?" I asked.

"I'm working on it," he said with a crooked smirk. "I'll let you know later this week, okay, beautiful?"

I blushed at his term of endearment. He gently squeezed my shoulder and we worked in silence to finish packing the centerpieces. The set was struck and the students set up the choir risers onto the stage. Edward and I walked to the choir room to check on the state of his classroom. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't too bad. In my opinion but I could tell Edward wanted to scour it. "Your mixed choir will get it, Mr. Cullen."

"I know," he grumbled. "It could be worse. Much, much worse. I'm going to done final walk through of the auditorium and lock up in there. Then, we can walk out together."

"Edward, I'm fine," I said.

"No. We're going to walk out together. It's still slick and I need your help not falling on my ass," he quipped.

"Like I could stop you from falling," I laughed.

"Minor technicalities. I'll be right back. Don't leave," he said, arching a brow over his glasses. I nodded and sat down on the piano bench in the choir room. He darted out of the room. I looked at the folder of music on the piano. It was the music for the Collage Concert. I put my hands on the piano keyboard and read through "The Angel Carol" by John Rutter. It was pretty.

"I didn't know you played," Edward said smoothly from the door. I pulled my hands away from the piano and clutched my chest. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Bella."

"It's okay. I should keep a better eye on where I am and who is about," I said shakily. "I'm still fearful that James…that he could find me."

"He's still prison, right?"

"He is. Yes. But I'm still afraid," I sighed. "I shouldn't be but I am. He doesn't even know that I left Washington."

"How did he know you were in Washington in the first place?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"Once I woke up from my coma, I went back home to live with my dad," I explained. "That's in Forks, Washington. James used to write me letters, begging for my forgiveness. When I refused to respond, the letters got nasty. They stopped after a particularly threatening letter. My guess was my dad contacted the prison where James was staying and informed them that he had threatened me. Anyhow, after two years, I up and left, moving here after I got the job at Springview."

"Oh," Edward said as he gripped the piano bench. His posture was tense and his jaw was clenched. "I pray I never run into this guy because he's…yeah."

"Get in line," I sighed. "My dad said that James has a date with his Desert Eagle."

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked.

"His fifty caliber handgun," I said with a serious expression on my face. "I think he wants to do some target practice on James' balls."

"I'd rather it be his head," Edward said dryly. "Fucktard."

"Okay, Charlie can get his nads. You can shoot him in the head. I'll just aim for the heart. Oh, and my friend Alice will dress him in drag for his funeral," I snickered.

"Perfect," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Okay, the day is going to start way too early and it's very late. Let's head out, Ms. Swan."

"Excellent," I said as I got up from the piano bench. Edward unlocked his office where I kept my purse and jacket. He assisted with me to put it on, smoothing it over my shoulders and helping me pull out my hair from the coat. Before he locked up his office, he put his Edible Arrangement on his desk before swiping a strawberry. I swiped a chocolate covered banana with a wink. Edward smiled sweetly and we headed out to the parking lot. However, I was the one slipping and sliding on the wet pavement. Edward had to catch me on more than one occasion.

"Do I need to carry you?" he teased.

"Oh hush," I said. "You try walking on icy roads in heels."

"No thank you," Edward snickered. "I'll stick with my Cole Haan dress shoes." We got to our cars and I unlocked my Civic. "Thank you again for your help, Bella. I truly appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I love doing this kind of stuff. I miss it," I said with a genuine grin, the first in a long time. "I'm really looking forward to _Legally Blonde_."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you have in store," Edward said as he pulled me closer to his strong chest. I put my hands on his well defined pectoral muscles. His arms snaked around my waist and looked down at me. "Can I kiss you, Ms. Swan?"

"You don't have to ask, Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

"Good," he replied as he gently cupped my chin and angled my head to caress his soft lips against mine. His fingers glided down my face and moved to my neck. My hands slid up his chest and tangled into his messy bronze locks. They were softer than I anticipated. Our lips moved in tandem as Edward pulled me gently closer to his body. Edward's tongue slid between my lips and tangled with mine. I moaned quietly, feeling something fluttering in my belly. It had been so long since I'd felt such tenderness from a man. His kisses were gentle and reverent.

Soft and supple.

Loving and caring.

Edward pulled away and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't cry, beautiful," he whispered.

"I'm crying?" I sniffled. I wiped my cheeks and saw tears. "I'm sorry. So sorry…"

"Don't apologize," he said as he hugged me close. "Don't ever apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm crying for no apparent reason," I mumbled against his chest, clutching his coat. _Actually, you're crying because Edward is the first man to kiss you and be gentle about it. He ASKED permission as opposed to taking your kisses. _

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he looked into my eyes.

"I will be," I sighed. "But, I'm really tired and we both have work tomorrow."

"Unfortunately," he grumbled. "Do you want me to follow you home?"

"No. I'm fine," I said as I extricated myself from the comfort of his embrace. "I'll call you when I get inside, okay?"

"Okay," he murmured as he kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks and ended with my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Cullen," I smiled against his mouth. He deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside of my lips. I eagerly accepted his sensual kiss and even danced my tongue with his.

"And I'm going to go," Edward said in a strained voice. "You are entirely too hot for your own good, Ms. Swan."

"So are you, Mr. Cullen," I teased. "Good night."

"Sleep well, beautiful," he said as he opened my car door. I smiled and slid into my car. I started my car, waving as I pulled away.

xx FLTM xx

The week went by quickly. Students were preparing for finals and turning in major projects. Edward told me on Wednesday that our date was going to be somewhat fancy but refused to tell me what we were doing. I relayed the message to Alice and she said that she had the perfect outfit for me.

Wednesday and Thursday were the Collage Concerts. I couldn't go on Wednesday since I had an appointment with my therapist but I did make it to the Thursday performance. It was quite unique. The concert was an influx of music. It never stopped from the first chord of the brass quintet to the final combined piece with the band, orchestra and choir. I ducked out of the concert but sent Edward a brief text, congratulating him on a stellar performance. His response was a thank you and a frowny face. I asked him why the sad, frowny face. He said that he wished he could have seen me. I blushed and explained that I was tired from the busy week but was looking forward to our date on Saturday. His response was about twenty little 'x's' as was our little shtick. I copied his message and added + 1.

Friday was a non-event. Before I knew it, I had someone banging on my door at the ass crack of dawn on Saturday. I heaved my body out of bed and found a very hyper Alice standing outside my apartment. "Morning, sunshine!" she chirped.

"It's too damn early, Alice," I grumbled. "Come back in an hour. Or four."

"Nonsense. We need to get you beautified for your hot date with Music Man," she said as she breezed into my apartment. "I brought coffee and scones. The chocolate ones you like so much."

"Okay, you're forgiven," I said. I reached for the bag of goodies but Alice held it away from her body. "Alice, come on!"

"Before you can get your goodies, you need to shower and shave your pits, legs and poon," Alice said, arching a brow.

"My what?" I squeaked.

"Your vajayjay, cooter, coochie…"

"Why? It's not like he's going to see it, Alice," I said flatly.

"Just do it, Bella. It'll make your bikini waxing a lot easier to handle," Alice said as she pushed me toward my bathroom.

"Bikini waxing? Hell no, Ali," I said. She shoved me into the bathroom with a maniacal laugh. I whimpered as I stripped out of my pajamas and proceeded to shower and shave all my important parts. Including my cooter. Why, I have no fucking clue but still…

I finished my shower and put on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. I padded back out of my bedroom, plopping down on my couch. Alice put a plate of scones in front of me along with a cup of coffee. "Why are you here so early, short stuff?"

"Because, I need to make you absolutely gorgeous for your date," she giggled. "Duh! What time is Music Man picking you up?"

"He's going to be here around five," I answered.

"That gives us roughly five hours to make you fantastically beautiful," Alice said.

"Really? Five hours? Really, Alice? This is a date. Not a wedding," I said dryly. "I can make myself presentable in fifteen minutes. Not five hours. That's ludicrous."

"You don't want to look presentable. You want to look jaw-dropping, heart-stoppingly gorgeous," Alice said simply. "Want to see your outfit? I think you'll like it."

"Sure."

Alice squealed and went to my hall closet, pulling out a garment bag. She unzipped the bag and showed me a navy blue sheath dress with nude heels. She also showed me a cream colored coat and navy blue scarf. "Pretty, huh?"

"Very elegant," I said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nada," she smiled. "Just let me have my fun in making you beautiful?"

"This is the only time, Alice," I said pointedly. She smiled and hugged me tightly, prattling on about the things she was going to do to my hair, the makeup she was going to apply and the lingerie she wanted me to wear. _What have I gotten myself into? _

Despite my trepidation, Alice was a miracle worker. My brown hair was curled and shiny, twisted away from my face in some funky half up-do. My makeup was soft and sultry, making my pale skin look almost translucent and my deep brown eyes pop. Plus, she didn't make any commentary about my scars on my neck and back of my head. I had to have part of my hair shaved to get a cerebral shunt. I have a five inch long scar behind my right ear from where my shunt was placed. I had some swelling of the brain and the doctors needed to relieve the pressure.

I was dressed in my new dress, which fit me like a glove. I was leery about the shoes. Those heels were high. But Alice assured me that they would be comfortable. Ironically enough, they were. Comfortable, that is. Around half past four, Jasper came over to my apartment. He was Alice's long-term boyfriend and detective for the Chicago Police Department. He had this air about him that was very authoritative but he was so chill. His presence was calming. He could be a scary motherfucker, though. Behind that calm exterior was a ruthless police officer who could make a grown man cry and wet himself.

Jasper sat down on the chair in my apartment and gave me an appraising look. "Look beautiful, Bells," he said with a wry grin. "This guy better be worth it."

"He is, Jas," I said as I nibbled on my fingernail.

"Bella, watch your fingers. I don't want you to nibble off your manicure," Alice said pointedly. "Do you have your gun, baby?"

Jasper unbuttoned his suit coat to display his badge and department issued weapon. "Locked and loaded, darlin," Jasper said with a wink. "I'll use this Cullen character for target practice if he hurts you, Bella."

"Please don't," I laughed nervously. "I think he's a good guy. I hope he's a good guy."

"I'll be the judge of that, Bella," Jasper said with a serious expression on his face. "I'm a human lie detector. Just give me ten minutes with this guy and I'll let you know if you can trust him."

"Sure, Jasper," I said as I rolled my eyes. I sighed and stood up, walking to my patio door. My heart was stammering in my chest. This was my first date in a long time. I was terrified.

I felt a warmth behind me and I saw Jasper standing just to the right of me. He was tall but not as tall as Edward. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed around his head. It was tousled similarly to Edward's messy mane, but it was controlled with gel. His blue eyes were alert and inquisitive. But his most prominent feature was a large scar on his neck. He explained to me soon after I moved in that he was in a knife fight with a perp and the scar was the result. It was millimeters away from his carotid artery and causing him to bleed out. "Bella, I don't know your story," he whispered. "I do know that you told Alice and this Edward. He must be something pretty special if you trust him with that. I know that you don't know me very well but I already think of you like a sister. You actually remind me of my sister, Maria. I miss her a great deal."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at him.

"It's another story for another day. You're going out to have fun," Jasper said with a wink. "I promise I'll tell you. Later, okay?"

I nodded and sighed deeply. As we were talking, the buzzer rang. Alice was bouncing on her toes. I chuckled at her antics and padded to intercom. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Edward," came his disembodied voice.

"Come on up," I replied as I held down the correct button. "You two, behave."

"Okay," Alice chirped. "This is so exciting, Bella!"

_Nerve wracking is more like it…_

There was a timid knock on the door. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, attempting to look casual but failing miserably. "You guys are as obvious as a neon green elephant in a puce tutu," I sighed. They laughed as I opened the door. Edward was standing on my doorstep, wearing a black overcoat and balancing a bouquet of flowers and a lion. A stuffed lion…_what the hell?_ "Hi, Edward," I said with a shy grin. "Come on in."

"Did I hear you correctly? Were you talking about a neon green elephant?" Edward laughed.

"Yes. Referring to these two," I said as pointed to Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, before I forget, these are for you," Edward said with a smile. He handed me a large bouquet of irises and the stuffed lion. "The flowers are from me and the lion is from Emma."

"Thank you," I said as I took the proffered gifts. "She remembered."

"Remembered what?" Edward asked.

"When I first met her, Emma was wearing a panda on her shirt. She said that it was her favorite _aminal_," I giggled. "She asked me what mine was and I said a lion. I said they were majestic."

"They're also fierce protectors," Edward said with a crooked grin. "He'll protect you at night."

"Ahem!" Alice said loudly. "Who's your friend, Bella?"

"Don't play coy, Brandon," I said. "Come on. I better introduce you before Alice has an aneurysm or something."

"We wouldn't want that," Edward said quietly. Before we started walking toward my friends, Edward's hand snaked around my waist. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"So do you," I blushed. "Handsome! I mean."

"Thank you," he said, his own blush covering his cheeks. His hand moved from my waist and laced through my fingers. I balanced the gifts in my other hand as we walked to my living room.

"Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, this is Edward Cullen," I said with a nervous smile.

Edward removed his hand from mine. "Nice meet both of you," he said as they shook hands. "It's nice to put a face with the name. Bella mentioned that you wanted to do costumes for our musical, Alice?"

"I would love to do it," Alice squealed. "I haven't heard anything, though."

"That's because I don't feel comfortable with you just 'donating' your time and talents. There needs to be some sort of compensation, Alice. I've been working with administration and with Bella on a fair price."

"Edward, I want to do this," Alice wheedled. "I love the musical you're doing and it would be my pleasure to do so."

"The thing that we're working on is having students pay a small fee for each costume they wear," I said from the kitchen as I put my flowers in a vase. "That fee will go for your payment, Alice. We're just arguing on the fee."

"Oh," Alice said. "How about a dollar?"

"Alice," I growled. "It'll be more than that." I walked and sat down next to Edward on the loveseat.

"So, what do you do, Jasper?" Edward asked, deflecting our tiny argument.

"I'm a detective for the Chicago Police Department," Jasper said, eying Edward up and down. "You're a teacher?"

"Yes. Choral director at Springview Central High School," Edward replied, arching a brow. "What's with the stink eye?"

"Jasper, you said you'd be subtle," Alice hissed, smacking his arm. "Giving Edward the hairy eyeball is not subtle."

"What? You wanted me to make sure that Bella was going to be safe with him. I am," Jasper said, narrowing his eyes at Edward. "What are your intentions for Bella?"

"Jesus, Dad," I griped. "If this is your idea of subtle, I don't want to know your interpretation of overt is. Christ!"

"Jasper, I care very much for Bella," he said as he took my hand in his. "I get that you want to protect her. So do I. My intention, for tonight, is to take her to dinner at 312 Chicago, in the private tasting room. Then, we're going to see _Million Dollar Quartet_. I have a buddy who plays the piano in the pit and he got me tickets for a box. Finally, we're going to go on a tour of the city in a carriage ride. She should be home by no later than two in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Give me your hand, Edward," Jasper commanded. Edward gave me a look. I just shrugged. With a sigh, Edward placed his hand in Jasper's. Jasper stared into Edward's eyes, examining whatever that was there. "Okay, I trust you. But, if you hurt her, I will use your balls as my newest bullets. Got it?"

"Yep," Edward squeaked.

"And on that note," I said. "We're going to go." I stood up and went to get my coat. Edward was on my heels. He helped me put on my cream coat and held out my scarf. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled shyly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Edward," Alice said as she ran up to him, hugging his neck tightly.

"Can't…breathe…Alice," Edward choked out. She laughed and stepped back. "You're freakishly strong for someone so tiny."

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Have fun tonight," she chimed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave much, Alice," Jasper snickered. Without looking, Alice smacked Jasper's belly, hard. "Ow."

"Do you like sex, Mr. Whitlock?" Alice sniped.

"Very much, Ali. I love sex with you," he purred.

"Gross," I moaned. "Can we go now? Please? I don't want to imagine you two doing the horizontal mambo."

"Well, if Jasper keeps up his mouth, we won't be doing the horizontal mambo for very much longer," Alice threatened. She hugged me tightly. "I like him. Edward is a good man. He already loves you," she whispered in my ear. "Have fun. Make out like teenagers. He won't hurt you." I nodded and tightened my hold around my friend.

Alice and Jasper left my apartment and headed across the hall to Alice's place. I locked my door. Edward offered me his arm and we headed down to his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger side door and helped me into his sleek Volvo. Once we got onto the highway, I looked at Edward. "I'm sorry about Alice and Jasper. They wanted to meet you. I wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition."

"Bella, I don't mind," he said as he reached across the console, threading his fingers with mine. "I'd be doing the same thing if I were you. Though, Jasper is a creepy dude. That whole hand and eye thing was…"

"He's a human lie detector," I said simply.

"Oh, I get it. He was probably checking my pulse and seeing if I'd look away from his gaze," Edward shrugged. "It was unsettling but I'd do again for you, beautiful."

I blushed a deep crimson, wanting to hide behind a shield of my hair but it was pulled back. "I'm not…"

"Not what?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow.

"Beautiful," I whispered. "James used to call me his plain Jane. That no other man would want me because I'm too ugly."

"That's a load of shit, Bella," Edward said curtly. "You are so beautiful. Inside and out."

"I'm not fishing for compliments, Edward," I murmured. "It's just what I've been told for so long and after hearing it, you start to believe it."

"Well, I'll just have to keep telling you that you're beautiful. And smart. And funny. And intelligent. And talented…" Edward smirked.

"Enough," I blushed.

"And gorgeous. Incredibly gorgeous," he continued.

"Really, stop. You're making me uncomfortable," I laughed nervously. "But, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he pulled into a parking garage near the theater. We parked the car and walked to the restaurant. Edward walked to the hostess podium and informed the blonde bimbo standing there that we had reservations for the tasting room. She batted her eyelashes and put her hand on his arm. Edward stiffened and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple. Probably indicating to Hostess Barbie that he was clearly on a date and not interested. She huffed out a breath and led us to the tasting room.

The large room had been cleared of all the tables except for one. Candles were let all around the room and there was a woman standing there with a warm smile on her face. Hostess Barbie bid us a good meal and stomped away. Edward removed my coat and his own coat to reveal a very elegantly cut gray suit underneath his jacket. He offered me his arm and gallantly helped me into a chair at the lone table in the room.

"Shouldn't there be more tables in here?" I asked as Edward sat down next to me.

"There should but I reserved for the two of us so we could get to know each other better," he said with a slow, sexy grin.

"But this has got to be expensive," I countered.

"You're worth it, beautiful," he said quietly. He gently cupped my cheek and gave me a soft smile. I leaned into his touch slightly and returned his shy grin.

"Welcome to 312," the waitress said. "I'm Leah and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"What do you recommend?" Edward asked.

She rattled off several drinks that sounded good but I didn't drink much. If I did drink, I'd get massive headaches. I ordered a diet coke and water. Edward ordered a water and asked for a red wine with our meal. We also ordered some appetizers with our drinks.

"So, Bella," Edward smirked. "When I went into Smith's office, he said that you were a theater minor, right? What have you done?"

"I was mainly in musicals but did all sorts of different productions to keep my theater scholarship," I answered. "I love being on stage. The shy persona falls away and I can assume the character I play, whatever that may be. But, I haven't done any theater since…well, you know. How about you? Where you ever a theater geek?"

"Eh, sort of," Edward shrugged. "I was in the musicals because I am a guy and I could dance and sing. My acting is for shit. I have two emotions that portray on stage. Happy and pissed off. I don't have much range."

"What was your favorite part that you played?" I asked, leaning forward on my elbows.

"My senior year of high school, I was Professor Harold Hill," he said, puffing out his chest. "I think they chose that musical since it was the only role I didn't have to work super hard to play. What about you?"

"Hmmmm, it was probably in college. We did _Beauty and the Beast_ and I was Belle," I sighed. "That dress I wore for the ballroom scene was enormous but I loved it."

"I have no doubt that you were probably superb in it," he said with a crooked smirk. "Do you have a recording?"

"Somewhere. I think it's at my house in Forks. I didn't bring all of my stuff with me," I shrugged. "Other than music, what do you enjoy, Edward?"

"Music," he snorted. "God, I'm such a nerd."

"No, you're not," I giggled.

"Bella, I wear glasses. I am a choral director. I was a band geek in high school AND college. I can probably list off all of the famous composers in chronological order with at least one of their pieces that they wrote. And this is the first date I've had in nearly four years. I'm. A. Nerd," he said.

"Wait, first date?" I squeaked.

"I've been set up but I wasn't interested in any of them. You're the first woman I've pursued since my ex-wife," he murmured. He ran his hands over his face. "God, I'm so embarrassed. Please don't hate me."

"Well, this is the first date I've been on since James," I said quietly. "But you are not a nerd. I don't know many nerds who look like you. You're absolutely gorgeous, Edward. Inside and out. Plus, if you're a nerd, then so am I. I'd rather spend time reading a good book than watching the shit on television. I'd rather debate the idiosyncrasies of literature and poetry than go out and get sloshed. My mom used to say that I was middle aged when I was born and have gotten older. Currently, I'm in my late fifties."

"Well, you look phenomenal," Edward laughed. I giggled along with him. Leah came back with our appetizers and we shared with each other. I had the _Buffala_, which was grilled buffalo mozzarella cheese with prosciutto, artichokes and sun dried tomato pesto sauce. Edward had the _Capesente_. That was seared scallops with cauliflower puree, mushrooms, red peppers and tomato cured olive oil. After our appetizers, Leah took our dinner orders. I got the ravioli while Edward got a filet.

Our meals were spent in stitches. Edward actually had a quirky sense of humor and knew how to make me laugh. Like, genuinely laugh, full out belly laughs. I nearly had my pop squirt through my nose when he imitated my department head, Larry, who was very effeminate but insisted that he was straight. However, we all knew that he was so gay but lived in denial. Edward arched a brow and insisted that it was more than just a river in Egypt. That's when I lost it. The combination of Edward's expression and his slight lisp, imitating Larry, I nearly fell out of my chair in hysterics.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," Leah said with a radiant grin.

"Fabulous. Thanks for asking," Edward retorted, sounding like Big Gay Al from _South Park. _

Leah laughed and asked if she could take our plates away. We both nodded. I had my meal wrapped up since I could barely make a dent in all of the food I was given. Leah asked if we wanted dessert. I was stuffed to the gills but Edward wanted to split some chocolate cake. I perked up at the sound of chocolate and he ordered it along with two espressos. Leah delivered our cake and placed it between us.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about," Edward giggled. "I love me some chocolate cake."

"Would you like to be alone with your cake, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"No. I fully intend on giving you at least a bite," he snickered. He put some on his fork and held it up. I arched a brow. He gave me his damn sexy grin and I opened my mouth. He fed me the cake and I moaned at the flavor of it. "Good, huh?"

"Yeah, delicious. Get your own damn cake," I said as I pulled the plate closer to me.

"Hey now," Edward teased. Our forks had an epic battle over the cake. All too soon, there was one little nibble left. Edward picked it up with his fork and held it out. He tenderly fed me the last bit of the cake with a soft smile. I blushed at his actions, knowing how much he cared for the dessert. Tears sprung in my eyes and I excused myself from the table. I all but ran to the bathroom before I started crying.

"Don't ruin this, Swan. It's fucking cake," I mumbled to myself. "God, I'm such a fucking mess."

"Hey," I heard over my shoulder. I looked up and saw our waitress, Leah, standing in the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sniffled. I looked up at her in the mirror and she looked truly concerned. "Okay, I'm not."

"Is it because of your date?" she asked.

"No. God, no. He's perfect," I muttered as I turned around. "That's the problem. I'm not. I'm damaged goods. He gave me the last piece of that cake and I'm falling apart. I shouldn't be like this." Tears came anew and I buried my head in my hands. Leah wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as I cried.

"My guess it's more than just the cake, isn't it?" Leah asked. I nodded and held onto her tighter. "I see a lot of people with this job and there's no doubt that he cares about you. A lot."

"I'm broken," I whispered.

"No, you're not," she said as she pulled away. "You're only broken if you let it overwhelm you and take hold. Believe me I know…what's your name?"

"Bella," I answered.

"I know, Bella. I refuse to let that broken feeling overtake me. That's why I have this job plus two others in addition to going to school," she said. "Give me your phone number and we can get together. Compare battle scars. Yeah?"

"Were you in an abusive relationship?" I asked.

"The worst. I went from an abusive home into an abusive, toxic relationship," she said. "But I'm free now. Phone number, Bella. I know we're going to be great friends. We can heal together." I gave her my phone number. She put it into her phone and called it immediately. "Now you have mine, too. I'm pretty busy but I want to help you. Get to know you, Bella."

"I'd like that," I said. "Thank you, Leah."

"Are you better?"

"I think so," I said as I checked my reflection in the mirror. "I don't look to teary, do I?"

"You look perfect," she smiled. "Go back to your handsome hunk of delicious manmeat."

"Um, wow," I laughed.

"What? He is," Leah shrugged. "Oh, and dessert is on me tonight. I'll remove it from your bill. Have fun, sweetie."

I gave Leah another appreciative hug and went back to the tasting room. Edward was nervously fussing with his coffee mug. I sat down next to him. He gave me a look of concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I gave him a smile. "Minor panic attack, but I'm good."

"Was he really that cruel to you?" Edward asked.

"He was. It's all ever knew," I murmured. "I always thought men were supposed to be mean to their girlfriends, wives, fiancées."

"Bella, you should be respected and loved," he said fervently. "I will do everything in my power to try and portray that to you. I respect you as a teacher, as a woman and hopefully, if all goes well, as my girlfriend. I just pray that you can give me a chance to let me."

"Please be patient with me," I whispered.

"I'll wait as long as I have to, Bella," he whispered back. Leah came back into the dining room and placed the check in front of us. Edward snatched it up and slid his credit card into the black folder, handing it back to Leah. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we can go…"

"No. I want to see the show," I said. "I'm having a good time. I just had a moment. But, I made a friend in the bathroom who understood and she talked me down."

"Who?"

"Leah. Our waitress," I answered. "Did you hear my phone ring while I was gone?"

"Yeah. Was that Leah calling you?"

"Yep. We're going to get together at some point," I said. Leah came back with the check for Edward to sign. Once he finished with the bill, he stood up and helped me put my coat back on. With another smile to Leah, we left the restaurant. While we dined, it had started snowing and it was actually very pretty. Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the theater which was right around the corner from the restaurant. We entered the theater and checked our coats, heading up to our box seats in the dress circle of the theater. While we waited, Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist. I nestled against his chest.

"This is so perfect, Bella," he whispered against my hair. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am," I said as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose. I burrowed closer against him and he tightened his hold on me. The ushers opened the doors and we headed into our private box. We sat down and I perused the playbill. Edward darted away a few minutes later, saying he had to the restroom. He kissed my cheek before he left. I spaced out until I felt Edward's presence return. He plopped down in the seat and put a bag on my lap. "What's this?"

"A program," he said with a cheeky grin. "Something to commemorate our first date. I was going to get you a shirt, but I didn't know your size and I didn't want to assume…"

"Thank you, Edward," I blushed. "I usually get a program of every show I see. I didn't…thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful," he said. I put the program on the floor and got up. I took his face in my hands and stared into his emerald eyes. He gently guided me to his lap and held me close. I leaned forward and kissed his lips, barely brushing mine against his. It was the first kiss that I initiated. I pulled away and bit my lip. "If that's the thanks I get for getting you a program, I should spoil you more often," he quipped.

I blushed and ducked my head. He gently cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. "Don't hide from me, Bella. I'll say from now until forever, I promise to never hurt you."

"I believe you," I said with a quiet confidence. He couldn't hurt me. Everything that he's done for me has proven to me that he is incapable of doing the damage that James did.

The lights dimmed and I went to move back to my seat. Edward kept his arms around my waist and he quirked a brow. I guess I was watching the musical from his lap. I kissed his cheek and settled into watch _Million Dollar Quartet. _As we watched, Edward gently glided his fingertips along my arms and back, whispering little tidbits about the show that his buddy told him about. Apparently, the guy who played Jerry Lee Lewis was a bit of a prick and had slept around with most of the women in the pit orchestra and a few of the stage crew as well. He also said that the actor playing Elvis was gay and tried to hook up with Jerry Lee. That didn't go over well, apparently.

During intermission, I excused myself to go to the restroom. For real, this time. No tears or panic attacks, thankfully. I stopped by the vendor who was selling programs and I saw a pair of drum sticks with the logo for the musical on it. I reached into my purse and paid for the drum sticks and carried them back to our seats. Edward was on the phone.

"…I love you, too, Emma-bear," he cooed. "You be good for Nana and Papa…I promise, I'll tell Bella…Sweet dreams, angel." Edward hung up the phone and looked at me. "Emma insists I tell you this very important message."

"What's that?" I asked.

"That she missed you and that she can't wait to see you again. Oh, and she loves you, too," Edward said with a lopsided smile.

I blushed at her admission. The fact that she had her father say it was adorable but it freaked me out, slightly. "Tell her thank you," I answered. "I miss her very much, too. But, I'm hesitant to respond to the last thing."

"That she loves you?" Edward asked. "Bella, she loves everyone. She loves her great grandmother who is a curmudgeon fuckhead as Rose says. However, I know that she cares for you deeply. You took care of her when her mother was too busy doing whatever it was she was doing. She notices these things."

"Well, in that case," I said. "Oh, this is for you. I'm not sure if you play, but I'd figure it would be a treasured keepsake for you…" I handed him the bag with the drumsticks. He opened the bag and smiled widely.

"I don't really play. I fake it. Really well," he snickered. "But, I'd never use them. They are going in my office at school as a reminder of the best first date in the history of time."

"The best date in the history of time?" I asked.

"Yep," he said with a smirk. "Come here, please? I want to thank you for my awesome drumsticks." I got up and he pulled again into his lap and peppered my face with kisses. I squealed and laughed against his mouth. He held me tightly until the lights went back down and the second act began. He was more affectionate during the second act, kissing my neck and lacing his fingers with mine while we watched. My heart was pounding against my ribs while I had butterflies fluttering in my belly each time he touched me.

The show ended and we gave the performers a standing ovation. It was an awesome production. Edward whipped out his cell phone and congratulated his friend via text. We gathered our belongings and bundled up for the final part of our night. The carriage ride.

Once we were bundled, Edward led me outside into the snowy winter air. Just outside of the theater was a large white carriage. The driver introduced himself as Frank and he helped us into the plush ride. He put a blanket over laps and smiled before getting behind the horses to drive. I put my head on Edward's shoulder. He laced his fingers through mine and hummed quietly. "Edward, tonight has been so perfect," I murmured.

"It has, beautiful. Thank you for agreeing to come with me," he said. "I mean it that it was the best first date in the history of time."

"I concur, Mr. Cullen," I smiled. "Prior to tonight, what was your best date?"

"Hmmmm, probably my senior prom. I went with this one girl who I was infatuated with and we had an awesome time. It felt like Cinderella and the ball. We were named prom king and queen and we danced the night away. But, this date blows that one out of the water."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I got to kiss you tonight. Hold you all night long. Have a cake war with you," he teased. "In short, I got to be with you, Bella. Now, how about you? Favorite date?"

"This one," I smiled. "I try to block out my experiences with James…and prior to that, I didn't date much. Or rather, ever."

"I'm glad that I made this special for you, Bella," he said as he kissed my forehead. I burrowed closer against his warm body and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Look, I know that this is our first date and all but…God, I feel like I'm in high school all over again."

"What?" I asked.

"I know this is completely juvenile but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. "I've never, EVER felt this pull toward another person that I do to you. You're so special and beautiful and smart and…"

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said as I looked up at him.

"Will you?" he asked again, his green eyes dancing in the winter night.

"I would," I smiled. "But, we need take this slowly, Edward. I'm still…healing. Emotionally, physically, psychologically."

"You call the shots, beautiful," he said as he leaned down. "Yay, you're my girlfriend." His lips covered mine and kissed with the tenderness and love that I had never experienced. I gently scratched his scalp as we continued to kiss for the rest of the carriage ride. They were sweet, innocent kisses that made me feel cherished. Unfortunately, the carriage came to an end. Edward paid Frank and thanked him for his time. He tipped his top hat at me and I smiled in appreciation.

We walked back to the parking garage, our fingers threaded together. It was a leisurely pace that we took, both of us not wanting the night to end. But our time was running out. I was getting tired as I had taken my medication during the second act. We got to the car and Edward helped me into the passenger seat, kissing me softly before he closed the door.

I honestly don't remember the drive home. The next thing I remember was Edward's hand caressing my cheek. "Wake up, love," he cooed. "You're home."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Nonsense," he said. "Your eyes were half mast as we were walking back to the car. Let's get you upstairs and into bed." I nodded and I grabbed my purse from my feet, taking out my keys. Edward opened the door and we walked up to my apartment. I unlocked my door and turned to face him. He handed me my program and dinner. "Thank you, Bella, for coming out with me. I had a wonderful time. I can't wait to do it again."

"Me too," I smiled. "I'm sorry about…at the restaurant."

"Bella, I know that what you're experiencing with me is different from what you had with James. You're battling emotions that you are unfamiliar with. I get it and I promise to be patient," he said as he took my face in his large, warm hands. "I have my own demons to overcome. But we'll do it together. There's nothing that we can't do. Okay?"

"Okay," I murmured.

With the softest of touches, Edward kissed me once, twice and three times before enfolding me in his strong arms. "Sleep well, my Bella."

"You too, Edward," I said as I put my head against his chest, above his heart. "Have sweet dreams."

"I'll be dreaming of you, beautiful," he said quietly. With one final squeeze he let me go and kissed my lips one more time. "I'll send you a text when I get home. You need to go to sleep."

"Good night, Edward," I smiled as I slipped in my door. I clicked it shut after I gave him a wave. Once I stripped off my dress and put on my pajamas, I finally realize that I had had the most perfect first date. Ever. I also had a wonderful _boyfriend. _Edward was my boyfriend. He thinks I'm smart, beautiful and he's my boyfriend. I hopped on my bed and bounced around, squealing like a giddy fangirl that I had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. My phone chirped from the nightstand and it brought me back to earth.

_Sleep well, my Bella. I'm home safely and I'm counting the minutes until I see you again. Are you free tomorrow? Perhaps we can go to the zoo with my Emma? A date with my two favorite girls. – Edward_

_I'm looking forward to it, Edward. Call me tomorrow and we'll set up the details. Sweet dreams – Bella_

_As I said before, they will be. I'll be dreaming of you. Good night, love…xoxoxoxoxo – Edward_

_Good night, Professor. I know my dreams will be sweet as well. Xoxoxoxoxoxo – Your Bella_

_Professor? – Edward_

_You're the music man…Professor Harold Hill. Just go with it, Professor – Bella_

_Okay, Marian. See you tomorrow – Professor_

_G'night - Marian_

I placed the phone in the charger and slipped between the sheets. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and lighter than I felt in years. Happier. The last thing that crossed my mind before I succumbed to sleep was that I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a beast. A lot of stuff happened. We were introduced to Carlisle, Jasper and Leah. Thank you to tropicnebula for helping me get some inspiration for the final text conversation. Up next will be Edward and Bella's second date with Emma. Check out my blog for picture teasers from this chapter and for the upcoming chapter. Leave me some, kids! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. A lot of you are begging to know Bella's back story. You'll find out. In time. It will be alternating point of views. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

_I have a girlfriend. A beautiful, smart, talented and amazing girlfriend_. I had that on repeat in my head all night. My dreams were of Bella and our evening together. I damn near floated through the door when I got home. I think I even 'squeed' when I brushed my teeth at what had happened between us.

_God, I'm turning into a girl. _

I woke up the next morning refreshed and happier than I've been since the end of my marriage. I went up to my loft in the townhouse to do some work on some choral arrangements for my concert choir of some African American spirituals. But I couldn't focus on those. Instead, a melody filled my mind that I couldn't shake. I spent most of the morning working on that.

"Hello?" called my mom. "Where are you, Edward?"

"In the loft," I replied.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed as she ran up the stairs and onto my lap. "I missed you! Did you have fun?" she asked as she hugged my neck.

"I missed you more, sweet girl," I replied as I kissed her cheek. "And yes, I did have fun."

"Is Miss Bella your girlfriend now?" Emma asked as she smooshed my face. "It would be awesome if she was."

"Why would it be awesome?" I asked as best I could while my lips were pressed together by my silly daughter.

"Because she's pretty," Emma said. "And she makes you smile. You have the best smile, Daddy. You do it more when Miss Bella's around."

"I do," I said with a crooked grin. "Well, to answer your question, Emma-bear, Bella is my girlfriend. I asked her last night and she said yes. PLUS, I want to take you and her out to the Zoo Lights at Lincoln Park Zoo tonight."

"Did I hear that correctly, Edward Anthony? You have a girlfriend?" asked Esme. She was leaning against my desk in the loft. I was sitting at my keyboard that was attached to my computer.

"Yes, Mother," I quipped. "The date was perfect and…I'll tell you more in a second. Emma, why don't you put your clothes in the hamper?"

"But, Daddy," she whined. "I want to hear about your date."

"Later, angel," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Scoot." Emma pouted but hopped off my lap, heading to her bedroom.

"Now, I'm assuming there is a reason for you to send your daughter away," Esme said. "What's up?"

"Bella and I are in a relationship but she's been hurt. Like physically, emotionally, and psychologically hurt," I frowned.

"What happened?" Esme asked as she took my hand.

"It's not my story to tell but let's just say that Bella has been through more pain than one person should experience in twenty lifetimes. She's very hesitant to trust but some bizarre reason she trusts me."

"Oh my," Esme murmured. "She seemed fine at the madrigal dinner. A little skittish but very pulled together."

"It's a mask, Mom," I said. "She's incredibly strong but beneath the surface there's a very frightened woman who's afraid of her own shadow."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Esme asked, fearful for my own well-being. "You have enough on your plate with Emma and 'She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.'"

"I need to," I murmured. "Last night, on our date, I felt this connection with her. We laughed. I mean, _laughed_. Not the polite shit. I feel like I can tell her anything. I want to protect her. I need to make her feel safe; that all men are not assholes. She needs to feel love and I want to be the one to give it to her, Mom."

Esme pursed her lips and looked into my eyes. She brushed some hair off my forehead, kissing the crown of my head. "You already love her, Edward. You were never this passionate about Jessica or any other woman in your life. Except, Emma," she chortled. "But that's a different kind of love. The love of a parent to a child is innocent and soothing. The love that you feel toward Bella is protective and all-encompassing. That's the way that your father feels about me. The way Emmett feels about Rosalie. You've finally found the person you should be with forever."

I looked at my mother and her eyes were glistening with tears. Her face was smooth and filled with adoration. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she said as she hugged me. "Now, Emmett is coming over for dinner with Rosalie. I have to go kill a cow. I swear, that boy, he'll send me to the poor house with all the food he eats. You have fun with Emma and Bella. And invite her to our Christmas Eve party. Love you, baby boy."

"Love you, too, Mom," I said as I hugged her.

"Emma! Nana's going," Esme yelled as she went down the stairs. A blur of strawberry blonde curls raced past me and she hugged Esme's legs. "You be good for Daddy and for Miss Bella. I love you, baby."

"I love you, Nana," she said as she looked up at Esme. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Esme said as she kissed her forehead. "Call me this week, Edward. I want to know how tonight goes."

"Goodbye, Mom," I said as I escorted her to the door. With one more kiss on my cheek, Esme left my townhouse and walked to her Mercedes SUV. I went back inside of my place and did laundry for Emma. She was working on some homework in the family room while I cleaned my house. With all of the performances that I've had, my townhome was not messy but was not as well cared for as I had hoped.

"Does Miss Bella know where we're going today?" Emma asked as she climbed on the stool in the kitchen.

"I asked if she was free and she said yes. But I haven't told her what we're doing," I smirked. "Shall we call her?"

"Please?" Emma begged.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number. I put it on speaker, placing the phone on the counter in between Emma and me. It rang a few times before Bella's musical voice filled the kitchen of my townhouse. "Hello?"

"Morning, Bella," I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "How are you?"

"On cloud nine," I answered. "Are you still free today?"

"I am. What's the plan?"

"We're going to the zoo!" Emma squealed.

"Goodness, child. That was loud," I said as I ruffled her hair. Emma shot me a look.

"Hi, Emma. Are you breaking your dad's ear drums?" Bella laughed.

"Yep. We're going to zoo to see the lights! And the aminals," Emma giggled. "Can you come?"

"I don't know, Miss Emma. I was supposed to have tea with the president this afternoon," Bella hedged. "But, I'll call and reschedule. What time should I meet you?"

"Nonsense," I said. "We'll pick you up, beautiful. It wouldn't be a date if you met us at the zoo. How about I pick you up at four?"

"That works," Bella answered. "Are we going out for dinner or should I eat something before?"

"We're getting pizza, Miss Bella," Emma said excitedly. "Aurelio's. It's REALLY good."

"Well, I guess that answers that," she laughed. "I better get ready then."

"Dress warmly," I said. "It's cold out and I think it's going to snow tonight. Perfect for seeing the ZooLights."

"I'll break out my heavy coat, Professor," Bella quipped. I blushed and smiled widely. "See you later. Bye, Emma"

"Bye, Miss Bella," Emma squealed. She reached for my phone and ended the call before I could say goodbye to her. "I'm going to get dressed, Daddy. It's going to be so much fun!" She ran off to her room. I picked up my cell phone and sent off a quick text to Bella.

_I'm sorry about Emma's enthusiasm. She's excited, if you can tell. But I wanted to say good bye, beautiful. I'll see you in a few hours. I can't wait to hold you again – Professor_

_Me neither, Edward. ;-) See you soon – Bella xx_

I went upstairs to shower and change. I was going to wear my contacts today but my eyes were aggravated from wearing them yesterday. I was stuck wearing my glasses. I shaved my face and attempted to tame the mess on my head, but as per usual, failing miserably.

"Daddy, you're not wearing that, are you?" Emma asked as she stood by my door to my bedroom. I looked down at my jeans and a Henley.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, Emma?" I asked. She had changed into a sweater and a pair of jeans that my sister-in-law got her along with some boots. "It's comfortable."

"Daddy, you need to look pretty for Miss Bella," Emma tutted as she skipped into my bedroom closet. "Those jeans are older than me and don't get me started on that shirt."

"Good lord, child. You're seven going on thirty," I said as I sat down on my bed. "Where do you hear this stuff?"

"Aunt Rosie. She teases Uncle Emmy all of the time about the clothes he wears," she giggled. "He wears more scrubs than clothes."

I arched a brow over my glasses at my daughter. "I think I may have to limit the time you spend with Aunt Rosie," I snorted. Emma skipped out of the closet and handed me a pair of jeans that were not older than her. They were actually brand new but I never wore them since they were too trendy for work. Showed a little too much of my ass and I didn't want my students ogling my goodies. That would be…weird. On top of the jeans was a brown sweater that Esme had gotten me for Christmas last year, again with the tags still on. "Wear these, Daddy. And your boots. I put them out for you."

"What would I do without you, Emma-bear?" I asked as I ran my finger down her cheek.

"Look like a bum?" she retorted.

"Yeah, no more Rosie for you," I sighed. She pouted adorably and crossed her arms over her chest. I threw the clothes on the bed and picked her up, balancing her on my knee. She glared at me with her green eyes, a brighter green than mine. "I'm just teasing, Emma Lily. I'm just worried about you, sweet girl."

"Why?" she asked as she leaned against me.

"You're my baby and it's in my nature to worry," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she said quietly. "I love you more than I love Mom."

I inhaled sharply and tightened my hold on my baby. "Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to her since you picked me up when I was sick," Emma mumbled. "She hasn't called or anything. I don't think she wants me anymore."

"Oh, Emma," I cooed as I held her against my body. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Your mom…I don't know what's going on with her. But I'll find out, sweetie. You need to know that she loves you very much."

"Really? I don't think so," she mumbled against my neck. "I can't remember the last time she said that she loved me. She hates me, Daddy. Why does she hate me?"

My heart broke. My little girl thinks that her own mother hates her. I made a mental note to call Jessica and ask her about her distance to Emma. She was entitled to know her mother and if this continues, Jess is going to lose her. I will not have my baby girl… "Emma, you mom doesn't hate you," I whispered, trying to placate my baby girl. The words sounded fake to my ears. I honestly didn't know if Jessica didn't care for Emma. I'd have to find out, though. "But, you do know that I love you. With all of my heart and soul, Emma. You are my world, sweet girl."

"Even with Bella?" Emma asked.

"Bella knows that you are the most important part of my life, Emma. That's why I am comfortable with having her around you. She's aware that you are my number one girl," I said with a crooked grin.

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled. "I love you. And get dressed in what I gave you."

"Yes ma'am," I laughed. "Thank you for taking care of me, Emma."

"Someone has to," she snorted. She kissed my cheek and then blew a raspberry against my neck. "Can I play on the computer? Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, yes, you can," I replied. She got off my lap and headed to the office while I changed into the outfit that my daughter picked out for me. _Not bad. _I sprayed on some cologne and checked on Emma. She was engrossed in her game on the computer. I sat down and continued my work on that melody that I had floating in my head until we had to leave for Bella's apartment. The time passed by quickly and soon we were loading up in the car. Emma was vibrating with excitement. She bounced in her booster seat as I backed out the garage. I chuckled as I drove to Bella's apartment. Emma was chattering about the zoo and how she was so happy that Bella and I were a couple. She then began prattling on about a wedding. I put the kibosh on that quickly. We'd been a couple for less than a day. No weddings.

_Yet._

A half hour later, I parked next to Bella's Civic and helped Emma out of the car. She held my hand as I walked to the entrance to her building. I rang the bell and was immediately buzzed in. Emma took my hand while we headed up to Bella's apartment. We got to her place. I knocked on the door. Bella opened it up and gave me a radiant grin. "Hi, Edward," she smiled. "Hello, Emma!"

"Miss Bella!" Emma chimed as she hugged at Bella's legs. Bella bent down and hugged her tightly, lightly tweaking her nose. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I like your coat, little one," she breathed. "It matches your hair."

"Aunt Rosie got it for me," Emma giggled. "I like your earrings. They're pretty."

"Thank you, Emma. My best friend, Alice got them for me," Bella answered as she stood up. "You both want to come in?"

"Let's leave Daddy outside," Emma snorted.

"Emma Lily," I warned, arching a brow.

"Just kidding, Dad," she said as she slipped her hand in mine. She tugged me inside the apartment while Bella went to get her coat. "Oh! Daddy, look! She has your flowers on the table. They're so pretty."

"They are," Bella said appreciatively. "But, I loved the lion that you picked out for me."

"I remembered," Emma grinned. "They're mastistic. Like royalty."

"Majestic," Bella corrected. "However, the name I chose for him is not majestic."

"What is it?" I asked. "Please tell me you didn't name him Fluffy or Pookie."

"Flippy," Bella smirked. "Do you like it?"

"It's so cute, Miss Bella," Emma said, bouncing on her toes.

"Now, Emma, I am grateful that you are so respectful but enough with this Miss Bella stuff. We're friends and you can call me just Bella, if it's okay with your dad," Bella said as she smiled at my little girl. Emma turned to me and bit her lip. I nodded. Emma grinned and hugged Bella around her neck, threading her hands into her hair.

"Thank you, Miss…sorry, Bella," Emma said. "Can I use your bathroom before we go?"

"Sure. Do you need help?" Bella asked.

"Nope," Emma responded. Bella pointed out the bathroom and Emma went to use it.

Once the door was closed, I slipped behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laughed lightly and turned around in my arms. "You smell good, Professor," Bella said as she ran her fingers in my hair. "I do like you in glasses, too."

"I told you I was a geek," I murmured as I ran my nose along her jaw, inhaling her sweet scent. "You smell wonderful too, beautiful." With tenderness and care, I kissed her neck and moved my lips up to her mouth. I hovered there, asking permission with my eyes. Bella answered by pressing her perfect mouth against mine. I held her closer to my body as our mouths moved feverishly with each other. Her fingers threaded into my hair, tugging on them forcefully. I pulled away before I dragged Bella to her bedroom. I kept my forehead pressed against hers as we regulated our breathing. "Wow," I whispered.

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "But, we need to behave."

"Right," I said as I reached for her coat. Bella straightened her coral sweater and slipped her arms in her beige jacket. Emma came back out and was zipping up her own jacket. "So, who's ready for the Zoo Lights?"

"Me!" Emma said as she ran up to me. I scooped her up and held her to my chest. "Then, PIZZA!"

"You have a one-track mind, Emma," Bella giggled. "I'm guessing you're excited about the pizza?"

"Duh," Emma laughed. I put her down and we walked to the elevator of Bella's apartment complex. We headed downstairs and I helped Emma into her booster seat after I opened the passenger seat for Bella. Carefully, I eased out of the parking lot. It had started to snow while we had picked up Bella and I wanted to make sure I kept both of my girls safe. I drove like an old man to Lincoln Park Zoo. Parking the car, we headed into the zoo. Emma held both my and Bella's hands as we walked from the parking lot. For the first time, I felt like I had a family of my own. I only prayed that Bella was Emma's mother and not Jessica.

"Penny for your thoughts, Professor?" Bella asked.

"Just thinking," I answered. "What do you think?"

"It's cold," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"It's really not that bad," Emma retorted. "It gets worse in January."

"Oh goody," Bella said dryly. "I've never been one for the cold or the snow."

"You moved to the wrong place, beautiful," I teased as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "The winters suck but the summers are perfect."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Bella said as she shoved against me with her shoulder. "Will we see the animals as we walk?"

"Yep!" Emma said. "Let's go find the lions first. Please?" I nodded and was dragged to the lion exhibit by my tiny girl. Bella giggled as I theatrically trudged after Emma. We got to the lion exhibit and Bella crouched down to speak with Emma. She told my daughter all different facts about lions that had her completely enthralled. As Bella talked, Emma idly played with Bella's hair. They already shared a bond that Emma didn't have with her mother. In a handful of meetings, Bella was more of a mother to my daughter than Jessica.

That did not sit right with me.

"You have a beautiful family," came a quiet voice. I turned and saw an older woman staring at my girls. "Not many families stay together. It's nice to see such love."

"Thank you," I answered. "They're my whole world."

"I can see that," she murmured. "Your eyes shine with love for your daughter and wife. My George had the same expression in his eyes when he looked at me. But alas, he's gone now. I'm all alone. For the most part. Keep them close. Love them. Always. Merry Christmas." She patted my arm and scuttled away.

"Merry Christmas," I murmured as I watched the older woman walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Bella looking at me with concern.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Are you okay?"

I turned and looked back at Bella and Emma. Emma was leaning in Bella's embrace with a crooked smile on her face. I gave a wide grin and nodded. "Perfect. Let's get some hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?" Emma asked.

"Of course," I said as I scooped her up and put her on my shoulders. I threaded my fingers with Bella's and held onto Emma's legs as we walked toward a vendor selling hot chocolate. I got us each a cup and we wandered around the zoo. Every so often, Bella would take out a camera she had in her purse to snap a few pictures. I swiped her camera and pushed Bella and Emma together. They smiled as I took their photos. Both of them looked so happy. There was another family walking past. "Excuse me. Do you think you could take our photo?" I asked them.

"Definitely," the man said. "Get in close. It's a cold one." I picked up Emma and held her to my chest. I wrapped my other arm around Bella's waist. She snuggled against me, putting her head on my shoulder. The guy took three pictures. The first one, we were all staring at the camera with smiles on our faces. The second one, I kissed Emma's cheek and she was giggling hysterically that my whiskers were tickling her. The third one was of me kissing Bella chastely on the lips as Emma hugged my neck. "Here you go, man. Happy holidays." He handed me back the camera and went back to his family.

"You too," I smiled. Bella waved at him but stayed close by me. "I better get copies of these photos, Ms. Swan."

"You will, Professor," she quipped as she poked my side. "I need to run to the ladies room. I'll be back, okay?"

"Emma, do you need to go?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm good," she chirped.

"Hurry back, beautiful," I murmured before I gave Bella a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned quietly before pulling away. She gave me her own lopsided grin before she turned to go to the bathroom. Emma sidled up to me and leaned her head against my hip. "Having fun, angel?"

"I am, Daddy. I really like Bella. She's so awesome. She told me all about the lions," Emma giggled. "Did you know that lions have nine different sounds they can make with their vocal chords?"

"I did not," I smiled. "Did Bella tell you that?"

"Uh huh," Emma answered. "Also, lions are social animals. Most other cats are solitary but lions travel in prides from four to thirty-seven cats. Females do all of the hunting."

"Perhaps I should have you go to the grocery store. Do some hunting of your own," I joked.

"Dad, I'm seven."

"It's about time you earn you keep, child of mine. Get a job," I quipped. Emma rolled her eyes and hugged my waist. "I'm kidding, Emma. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, Daddy," she mumbled against my chest. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. She was such a sweet little girl and I prayed that she would always stay that way. Bella walked back to us and was holding a bag.

"So, I was walking back from the bathroom and I saw that they don't have panda bears but they do have polar bears, Emma," Bella said. "Shall we go check them out?"

"Okay," Emma said as she wiggled out of my grasp. I put her down and watched as she took Bella's hand. Emma turned around and beckoned me with her free hand. I grinned and took her hand. Together, we walked to the polar bear exhibit. Again, Bella wowed Emma with random information about the bears.

We spent another hour at the zoo before it got too cold. The snow had picked up and it was falling in fat, fluffy flakes. The snow collected on Bella's hat, making her look like an angel. Emma was chattering about random things as we left the zoo. Despite the short work to the pizza place, I decided to drive us to the restaurant.

We were seated immediately once we got into Aurelio's. We placed an order for the pizza and drinks. I got some beer while Bella had cherry diet coke. Emma got some milk.

"Bella?" Emma asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Bella replied.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she murmured.

I panicked. I looked at Emma and she was innocently staring at Bella. "I don't know, Emma. I was thinking about visiting my dad."

"Where does he live?" Emma questioned.

"Washington," Bella answered. "It's about a four hour plane ride. I haven't seen him since I moved out here to Chicago and I miss him a lot. He took care of me when I was sick a few years ago."

"What happened?" Emma asked, worried for Bella.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm all better now," Bella deflected. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Christmas Eve is going to be with Daddy and Nana and Papa and Uncle Emmy and Aunt Rosie," Emma explained. "Christmas Day is going to be with Mommy. But I don't want to go."

"Emma, I know you don't want to go," I chided. "But, you have to."

"Fine," she pouted. "Do you know what I want for Christmas, Daddy?"

"What, sweet girl?" I asked, as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Never mind," Emma said as she sipped her milk. She looked at her kid's menu, idly drawing on the corner. "I'll tell you later, Daddy."

"Okay," I said, arching a brow. I shot a look at Bella, who shrugged. She was just as flummoxed at Emma's behavior as I was. "Bella, have you made definitive plans for Christmas?"

"Not yet. Money is a bit tight and I'm not sure if I can afford a flight out to visit my dad," she sighed. "I'm trying to convince him to come out here to see the snow but he's the police chief in Forks. He doesn't like to take time off. I'm close to breaking him, though."

"Well, if you're not leaving, I'd like to invite you to my family's Christmas Eve party. It's me and Emma, of course. Plus, my parents, my brother and Rosalie, and my aunt and uncle, Elizabeth and Edward Masen. There may be a few of my father's colleagues but not too many."

"Is this a family thing?" Bella asked, her brown eyes filling with panic.

"Kind of," I explained. "My family will be there but it's more a party than anything. Please?"

"Can I think about it?" Bella whispered. "I know that we're together but…"

"Take all of the time you need, beautiful," I said as I picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you," she blushed as she squeezed my fingers. The waitress delivered our pizza and we dug into our food. Our conversation was geared around school. Specifically, Emma's school. She had her holiday program next week before the winter break. She was telling us all about she had a solo and five lines while everyone else had just two or three lines and no solo. My daughter is quite humble, if you can tell. _Yeah, not so much_. She's like me when it comes to her talents. She loves to ham it up and show off.

Unfortunately, the time came where we had to leave. Emma was getting tired and we all had school tomorrow. _Just one more week and then we're off for two. Thank goodness!_ The remaining pizza was boxed up. I carried Emma who was half asleep to the car while Bella handled the pizza. Placing Emma on her booster seat, I buckled her safely. Bella placed the leftovers on the seat next to Emma and ran her finger down Emma's cheek. Emma smiled sleepily at Bella. However, the adoration in my daughter's eyes was plain. She was falling in love with Bella. As much as I was.

_Shit. It's the second date and I'm already proclaiming that I am falling in love with her. I really am a girl. Take my dick away. _

I drove us back to Bella's apartment, holding her hand across the console. Emma's soft snores filling the car along with some quiet music. Too quickly, I found myself pulling into the parking spot outside of Bella's building. "I had a wonderful time, Professor," Bella said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So did I, beautiful," I replied. "I can't remember being this happy or this relaxed."

"Me neither," she whispered. "Before I forget, though…" she bent down and handed me a bag. "It's for Emma. I was kind of bummed that there wasn't any panda bears for her at the zoo so I found a stuffed one in the gift shop. A thank you for Flippy."

"I still can't believe you named the lion, Flippy," I snorted. "What kind of name is Flippy?"

"Shut it, Professor," Bella laughed. "I like it and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right," I said with a wink. "Let me at least walk you to your door. I don't want to come up since Emma's down for the count."

"It's okay, Edward," she smiled. "I wouldn't want to leave her either." I kissed her hand again before I went to open her door. I escorted her to the main entrance to her apartment building. "Thank you for dinner and for the zoo. It was a lot of fun."

"Perhaps we can do it again. Just the two of us," I said as I cupped her beautiful, heart-shaped face. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. Our noses were cold but our breath was hot. Bella gave out a quiet moan and angled her head to deepen our kiss. Tentatively, her tongue swept along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed her entrance. Her arms snaked around my waist. She melted against my chest as we made out like horny teenagers on her doorstep. Bella pulled away and put her head on my chest, nestling against my torso. Our breathing was ragged and I was painfully hard in my jeans. "Sleep well, beautiful. I'll call you once I'm home."

She nodded and tightened her hold around my waist. I kissed the crown of her head. She sighed and let me go. "Drive safely, Edward," she murmured.

"I will, beautiful," I said as I gave her one more chaste kiss. She unlocked the door and slipped inside, giving me a shy smile as she shut the door. I headed back to the car, staring longingly at the door. I wanted to desperately to run back and kiss Bella senseless. Make her feel loved. But, I couldn't. I eventually turned and smiled at my little girl, sleeping in the backseat of my Volvo. With a resigned sigh, I climbed back into my car and drove home.

xx FLTM xx

"Cullen," Dan barked from his office. "Can you make copies of the final exam for my bands?"

"What am I? Your errand boy?" I snorted as I poked my head into his cluttered office. "Do it yourself."

"Come on, Edward," Dan pouted. "The baby was up really late last night and I'm fucking exhausted. I'm barely squeaking by right now. I've had my section leaders run the review sessions today."

"How is little Simon?" I asked.

"He's colicky and cranky and driving me up the wall. Maureen too. God bless my wife. She has the patience of a saint. She's with Simon all day and she hasn't blown her top. I'd go bat shit crazy. Hell, that's why I came back two weeks early from my paternity leave," he sighed. "Be grateful your little one is out of diapers."

"She's seven, Dan," I said dryly. "Pretty soon, she'll be talking about boys and going out on dates. I am dreading that."

"We can always set up our kids?" Dan suggested.

"No. Just, no," I laughed. "God, no. I am not setting up my daughter with your infant son. Not yet."

"Is Simon not good enough for Emma?" Dan asked angrily.

"Dude, calm down. Simon is twelve weeks old. He's a blob that shits, burps and sleeps," I said as I put my hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Barely sleeps," Dan grumbled. "So, can you please make the copies?"

"Fine. How many?"

"234," Dan answered as he handed me a file folder. "Thank you, Cullen. You're the best."

"Whatever, Dan," I said as I rolled my eyes. I left his office and grabbed my own final exams. I walked down the hallway to the copy room and dropped off the finals to Cretia, our wonderful copy lady. I handed her some chocolate that I kept in my mailbox to get my finals bumped up to the front. She blushed and gave me a wink, assuring me that I was next in line.

"Hey, Professor," I heard behind me. I turned and saw Bella leaning casually against the mailboxes.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," I smiled. "How was your day?"

"Excellent, Mr. Cullen. I'm just dropping off my finals for the wonderful Miss Cretia," Bella replied as she walked to Cretia's station, dropping off two files. "Can I get thirty-five of each? And thank you for all of your help."

"It's nothing, Ms. Swan," Cretia smiled. "It's my job."

"Well, it's very appreciated, Cretia," Bella said. "Are you going back to your room, Mr. Cullen?"

"I am. Care to walk with me? I got the director's scripts for _Legally Blonde_," I said as I escorted her out of the mailroom. "Later, Cretia."

"Bye, Mr. Cullen!"

We walked down the hallway and passed several co-workers. Bella looked very well-rested. The dark circles had all but vanished from her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in her work clothes as well. She wore a red sweater and tan corduroy pants. She also had on a jean jacket with a funky scarf. "So, how was the rest of your evening, Edward?" Bella asked quietly as she cast a sidelong glance at my direction.

"It was good. Emma crashed. I couldn't even keep her awake for a bath last night," I chuckled. "My mom had to get her up early this morning to shower. Boy, was she upset. I was getting ready to leave when I heard her screaming that it was too early. I yelled that I loved her and ducked out of my townhouse. I got a lovely text from my mom during my theory class this morning."

"What did it say?" Bella asked, her brown eyes wide with amusement.

I pulled out my phone and passed it to her. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I brought you into this world. I can for certain take you out. Next time this happens, YOU shower your daughter. Don't make me break out the spoon across your hide, child! _

"Oooh, you got middle-named," Bella giggled as she handed me back the phone.

"I got reamed out by my mother via text message," I said dryly. We got to the music wing and I held open the door for her. "I felt like I was twelve years old again."

"That's what mothers do," Bella laughed. "Except mine. My mom, I love her to pieces, is more into being a big kid than actually being a mom. Speaking of which, I thought about Christmas Eve."

"Yeah? And?" I prompted as I led her into my office. She sat down on the piano bench, crossing her long legs.

"I'd like to come. If it's not too much of an imposition," she blushed, playing with her scarf. "I mean. I don't want to encroach on your time with your family."

"I'm so happy that you decided to come, Bella," I breathed. "It'll be a lot of fun. However, what about your dad?"

"He's flying in on the twenty-sixth and staying for a few days," Bella answered. "I couldn't swing it, financially. By the time I told him, he couldn't get Christmas off but he managed to switch a few shifts with his deputies to visit me the days following Christmas."

"What are you going to do on Christmas day?" I asked.

"Probably spend it at home," she shrugged.

"Nonsense," I said. "You can spend it with me and my family. Emma is going to be with her mother. I think. I have yet to call her and confirm. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked in a tiny voice, looking up at me through her lashes. I got up from my seat by my computer and sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Positive," I murmured as I caressed her cheek. "I want you there, Bella. Please, baby?"

She smiled radiantly and put her hand on mine. "I'd love to. But, what should I get your parents for Christmas?"

"Don't worry about it, love," I answered. "I usually get too much for them anyway and I can just have you give them the extra presents."

"At least let me pay you, Edward," she chided.

"Nope," I chuckled as I kissed her nose.

"But…"Bella countered but I stopped her train of thought by kissing her perfectly delectable mouth. "Edward! We're at work."

"In my office, love. It's not like we're having sex in here," I said. Bella's eyes bugged out and she buried her face in her hands. "Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay," she mumbled into her hands. "It's been quite some time since…You've been the first man to kiss me since…James. Trust me when I say that you and he are like night and day when it comes to that." I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried quietly. "I never knew…"

"You never knew what, love?" I cooed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"That this is what it's supposed to feel like," she whispered.

"What?"

"A relationship. A healthy relationship," she murmured as she looked up at me. "James was always too rough when he kissed me. Too rough when we…and well, you know what happened three years ago."

"Bella, I will say it forever. I promise to never hurt you. I will never raise my hand to you in anger. You are too special, baby," I said as I kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said as she pulled away. "I'm afraid that you are going to realize that I'm too broken."

"Bella, you are not broken. Honestly, you are the strongest person I know," I said as I took her face in my hands, gently caressing her soft skin. "You overcame a horrible ordeal and for the most part, are okay."

"But, I'm not, Edward. I see a therapist once a week. I take medications to prevent seizures, though highly unlikely that I might get one, I still take meds. Up until two weeks ago, I haven't slept through the night without waking up to horrific nightmares. I still don't sleep well. I'm also terrified that even though you say that you won't hurt me, that you will."

"Bella, I'm not going to lie. I do have a temper," I explained. "But, I've never, EVER, hit anybody because of it. Broken a few vases but never hit anybody. Wait…I take that back. I beat the crap out of Barney Tibero in the fourth grade because he called me Howdy Doody one too many times. Plus, he was nearly five times my size. I had my nose broken along with two cracked knuckles. Taught me to pick on someone bigger than me. Then again, I was nine. I didn't know shit. But that's not the point. I promise you on my piano, vocal cords and my daughter's life that I will never hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay," she said almost inaudibly. She looked up at me, biting her lip. "There is one thing, though."

"What, love?" I asked as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"We need to behave at work. I'm a first year teacher in the district and I don't want to lose my job because of our relationship," she said sternly. "At work, we need to act professionally."

"You're absolutely right, Bella," I said. "But as soon as we're out that door, I'm yours. Your boyfriend who cares for you a great deal."

"As I'm yours, Edward. Your girlfriend who cares for you as much, if not more," she smirked. "Anyhow, I have to get going. I have my appointment with my therapist today. Fun times."

"Can I call you later?" I asked.

"I hope so," Bella quipped as she stood up. "Oh, do you really have the script for _Legally Blonde?_"

"Right. That's why we came down here," I chuckled as I got up. I picked up one of the director's scripts and handed it to Bella. She flipped through it and hugged it to her chest. "Good luck with your therapist appointment."

"Thanks. Hopefully not too much crying," she said. "Talk to you later, Professor."

"Later, Marian," I joked. She rolled her eyes and smacked my belly with the script before leaving my office. I packed up my bag and threw on my coat. I needed to pick up Emma from my parents' house, feed her and then get her to her elementary school for the first night of her holiday program. Once I got into my car, I eased out of the parking lot and dialed the number I didn't want to. Jessica's.

_Fuck._

It rang a few times as I drove toward my mom's house. Thankfully, I didn't have to talk to her. Jess's voicemail picked up. "Hey Jess. It's Edward. I'm calling to remind you about Emma's holiday program tonight. You said you would be there. Also, I'm calling to confirm about Christmas. Is Emma going to be with you and your family on Christmas Day? So, yeah. Call me back. Or, here's a novel thought. Call your daughter. She misses you and wants to know that you love her. Bye."

I hung up the phone and called my mom. She said that Emma was ready to go for her program. We would have dinner with my parents and head over to her elementary school together. I pulled into the driveway and greeted my mom. She kissed my cheek and gave me shit about my beard. I was also running late this morning, much like Emma, and didn't shave. I rolled my eyes. That earned me a swat to my head.

I went to check on Emma. She was sitting in the family room watching television in her dress that Esme had picked out for the concert. "Hey, Emma-bear," I said as I sat down next to her. "You look so pretty." Her hair was smoothed into perfect ringlets and held back with a black headband. She wore a black dress with red rosettes on her waist and white polka dots "Are you excited?"

"I am, Daddy. Is Mommy going to be there?" she asked, her green eyes imploring me.

"I called her and reminded her that the show was tonight," I said as I kissed her forehead. "We also have tomorrow night, too."

"Okay," she pouted. "Do you think she's going to show up, Daddy?"

_Honestly? No._ "I hope so, sweet girl," I said as I held her. Esme called us to the dinner table and we sat down to eat the roasted chicken she prepared. Carlisle breezed in a few moments later and he scarfed down his meal. Esme looked at him like he was raised by a pack of wolves. He just shrugged and continue to inhale his chicken leg. Once he finished his food, Esme put the plates in the dishwasher and we headed to our cars. Emma was uncharacteristically quiet in the backseat as I drove to her elementary school. Parking in one of the spots, I helped Emma out of the car and we walked inside. "You break a leg, Emma."

"Why would I do that?" Emma asked, arching a brow.

"It's stage-speak for 'good luck,'" I chuckled. "It's actually bad luck to say good luck to a performer. So, they say break a leg."

"I still don't get it," she retorted skeptically. "But, thank you, Daddy. I love you." She hugged me and took off to her classroom. Esme, Carlisle and I headed into the auditorium to get our seats. I spent the time prior to her concert, fiddling with my cell phone. Bella sent me a text saying that she had a good therapy appointment. I smiled at that. I was so afraid that our relationship would cause her setbacks. I just knew that I needed to be patient with her.

Every so often, I took a cursory look at the door to see if Jessica had come in. It was getting closer and closer to the start time of the show. I scowled as I sent a text to my ex-wife, reaming her out for missing Emma's show. Soon, the lights went down and each second grade class performed three songs with several students sharing lines and singing solos. Emma's class went third. She was standing next to a dark-skinned boy, who I presumed was Jacob. She was front and center, singing all of the songs beautifully. When it came time for her solo, she confidently walked up to the microphone and sang in a clear tone, wearing a radiant grin. Once the song was over, I stood up like the proud papa I was and gave my girl her praise.

The concert lasted another half hour. I went to Emma's classroom to pick her up. She was sitting at her desk, idly drawing on a piece of paper when I got back there. "Hey sweet girl," I said as I sat down next to her. "You were the best tonight."

"Thanks," she said flatly. "She didn't come, did she?"

"I'm sorry, angel," I frowned. "I called to remind her. I even sent her a text but she didn't make it."

"Do you think Bella can come tomorrow?" Emma asked quietly.

"Want me to ask?" Emma looked up at me and nodded. "Hold on. Let me call her, sweet girl." I dialed Bella's phone number and held it to my ear. I was almost positive that she would say yes, but I didn't want to get Emma's hopes up.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hi, beautiful," I smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Tired. I usually am after therapy," she yawned. "How are you?"

"I'll tell you later. But I was wondering if you're available tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have a first year teacher meeting after school but I'm free in the evening. Why?"

"Emma is having her holiday program. Their first show was tonight and she did famously. Best one of the evening, if I say so. Anyhow, she has one more performance tomorrow and she was wondering if you wanted to see her?"

"Of course! I'd love to see her! Tell her that I'll be in the front row with bells on," Bella said excitedly.

"Tell her yourself, beautiful. Hold on," I said as I handed Emma the phone.

"Bella?" Emma asked tentatively. "You'll come? Oh, thank you! You are the best ever…I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you…okay, here's Daddy. Bye, Bella." She handed me the phone, her demeanor much happier.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Yep. However, I will have to meet you at her school. Send me a text with the name of the school and address. The meeting I'm going to is nearly two hours long at one of the middle schools. I really don't want to go and learn how to lesson plan but the stupid district insists on having us do it. Whatever."

"Thank you, love," I said with a quiet smile. "You've positively made Emma's night. And mine."

"It's my pleasure, Professor," she purred. _Fucking purred!_ "I'm going to do some grading and then go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. Say good night to Emma for me and give her a hug."

"I will," I smiled. "Sleep well, my Bella." I hung up my phone and picked up my daughter. "Let's go home, angel. You need a good night's sleep so you can wow Bella tomorrow."

"Yay," she squealed as she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetie. But, why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"Just thank you," she sighed as she put her head on my shoulder. I carried her out to the car, hugging my parents on my way out. Emma showered and we did our nightly ritual of reading before she went to bed. As I crawled into my cold, empty bed, I wasn't as sad as I usually was. For the first time in a long time, my heart was filled with hope and love. Love for my daughter and the growing love that I had for Bella. With a smile on my face, I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Up next will be the second night of Emma's holiday program and drama with Jessica. (Like you all weren't expecting that, right?) We'll also get to the Christmas Eve party with the Cullens. Anyhow, leave me some love. I'm craving it like the review h00r that I am. Teasers on my blog. The link is in my profile, kids! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

I sat nervously in the waiting room of my therapist. I nibbled on my fingernail. We had a great deal to discuss. I had told her about Edward last week and she was happy that I found someone to trust. Let alone a man. However, I still harbored these feelings of fear. Edward promised to me on _his daughter's life_ that he would never harm me. I wanted to believe him. Desperately wanted to believe him but I was so afraid to do so.

"Bella?"

I blew out a breath and followed my therapist, Pam, into her warm office. "How are you doing?" I asked conversationally.

"I'm good. Ready for Christmas. You?" she asked.

"Nervous," I tittered anxiously. I sat down on the couch, curling my feet under my body.

"Why?"

"Um, you know that guy I told you about? Edward?" I whispered. Pam nodded and smiled softly, her blue eyes twinkling. "Well, we went out on Saturday and then again on Sunday. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"That's wonderful, Bella," Pam mused. "He must be very special."

"I think he is, but he invited me to his family's home for Christmas. I mean, we just started dating. Isn't it a bit soon for that?" I squeaked.

"Possibly. But, he probably cares a great deal about you or else he wouldn't have invited you," Pam said quietly. "I understand your trepidation and nerves. However, you've agreed to go and you have to follow through."

"I know. But, I'm so afraid that he's going to realize that I'm too fucked up and…" I muttered.

"Bella, you are not 'fucked up,'" Pam said sternly. "You've been through hell and back. You survived. You're alive. You showed great courage to overcome your ordeal."

"But am I living?" I asked, furrowing my brows. "There are some days that I feel like I'm going through the motions but not truly living. I'm so fearful of what James…that he…"

"James is in jail. He can't get you," Pam explained. "Even if he was released, he doesn't know you're here. PLUS you have a permanent restraining order against him."

"Like a piece of paper will stop him," I mumbled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Pam said. "That piece of paper won't physically stop him if he gets released and finds you. But it does offer some protection."

"Doesn't help me sleep at night, though," I sighed. "How can I get over these irrational fears, Pam?"

"Keep doing what you're doing. I'm proud of you that you told your story to Edward. That took courage," Pam said with a warm grin on her face. "However, what you dealt with three years ago doesn't define who you are Bella. You are a strong, intelligent, funny and beautiful woman. You can't let James' treatment of you color your future relationships with other men. I'm assuming that Edward is…"

"Perfect. Or rather practically perfect," I sighed. "He's the choral director at my school. He's intelligent, handsome, sweet and I have no clue why he wants to be with me."

"Because he sees you for Bella. Not James' ex-fiancée. Not James' punching bag. He sees you, Bella. He cares about you. There are days where I see that spunky girl. The one with the fire in her belly and spark in her eyes. Shit, that first day after you met Edward, you were ready to spit nails. I never saw you so riled up. It was amazing to see that side of you. And now, he's your boyfriend," Pam chuckled. "I have a feeling that Edward is going to be good for you."

"So does Alice," I smiled. "She thinks that he already loves me. We've been on two dates. You can't fall in love in two dates."

"I knew that I loved my husband, Mark, by the end of the first date," Pam said with a wry grin. "We knew by the end of the third date that we were going to be married. Six months and one trip to Vegas later, I'm Mrs. Mark Bueller. That was fifteen years ago and we're still happily married with five children."

"That's such a wonderful story," I whispered. "Does Mark make you happy?"

"Very much so. He's a wonderful man who is loving and kind. Now, don't get me wrong, I've had relationships that sucked. Nothing as brutal as what you went through, but still some toxic guys," Pam said. "It was the meetings with the counselors after a particularly emotionally abusive relationship that got me into psychology and well, now. Here I am."

I smiled and we brainstormed ideas on how to get me over my fear. I had no doubt that Edward was sincere but the inner-voice in my head wouldn't shut up. Pam suggested I journal through my feelings. I nodded and said I'd try that. Our session ended soon after that. I was surprised that I hadn't cried like usual. I, normally, was a hot mess when my therapy was done. Pam smiled softly and said that I was past the crying stage and that I was beginning to truly heal. With a hug, Pam escorted me out of her office and wished me a Merry Christmas. I scheduled my next appointment for the week following. I explained that my dad would be joining us and Pam was excited to meet the Chief.

I drove home and sent Edward a text saying that I had a good therapy session. He sent a smiley face and ten 'kisses.' I showered and changed into some pajamas. I was grading some research papers from my junior class. I was shocked at how poorly they were written. This was supposed to be AP English and the sentence fragments I found were astonishing. Several students would need to do some heavy-duty re-writes to pass this semester. I had just finished one of my classes and was starting on my second junior class when my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

He called to ask if I wanted to come see Emma's holiday program. I could hear his nerves over the phone. I said that I had a first year teacher meeting but I'd meet him there. I could hear him relax when he said for me to tell Emma.

"Bella?" Emma asked tentatively. I could hear sadness in her voice.

"Hey, sweetie. Your dad asked if I could come to your holiday program. I'd love to go. I want to hear your solo and your speaking lines," I gushed. "I bet you were the best today. I'm so proud of you."

"You'll come?" she asked, her voice vibrating with excitement.

"I wouldn't miss it, Emma," I breathed.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best ever!" Emma squealed.

"I try," I laughed.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Emma," I whispered back. "Can I talk to your Dad?"

"Okay, here's Daddy," Emma giggled. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Emma-bear," I smiled.

I heard the phone be shuffled and Edward's smooth voice filled my ear. "You're coming?"

I said that I would but I'd have to meet him there. My meeting was at Timber Trails Middle School for all of the first year teachers in the district. We had some stupid seminar on lesson planning. It was a requirement to go. Edward was very appreciative about the fact that I was going to come and support his daughter. I was tickled that I was asked to go. We hung up the phone and I finished my grading before crawling into bed. Clutching Flippy, my lion, I smiled as I fell asleep.

xx FLTM xx

The next day dragged on and on. And on. And on. I swear, the periods were so slow today. I passed back the research papers to my juniors. They all belly ached that I wasn't fair with my grades. I did say that they had the holiday break to do re-writes. Their re-writes needed to be turned into me BEFORE first period on the day they got back. If not, then the grade I gave them stands. Most of the opted to do the editing while some just shrugged off their grades. It was their choice.

Edward sent me a text with his daughter's school address during his plan. He thanked me again for coming and said that I was going above and beyond girlfriend duty. I smiled and said that I would do it again in a heartbeat. His response: fifteen kisses. I responded with copying his fifteen kisses plus one.

"No texting in school, Ms. Swan," one of my students snickered.

"This is true, Mr. Beall. If you overlook my infraction, I'll overlook yours," I said, arching a brow. "I see your cell phone in your pocket and don't think that I haven't seen you text in my class."

"Deal, Ms. Swan," he chuckled nervously.

The rest of the day picked up after that. Once the bell rang at the end of final period, I packed up my belongings and headed to Timber Trails Middle School. I scowled all throughout the meeting, listening to the administrator drone on about the importance of lesson planning and keeping your ideas fresh. _Um, duh? I know this, moron. _As soon as the meeting was done, I sprinted out of the classroom and drove to a flower shop. I picked up some blue flowers for Emma to congratulate her on her performance and picked up some fast food as well. I shoveled my chicken nuggets down my throat in the parking lot of Emma's school before I headed inside. I put on some lip gloss and walked into the school. I carried the flowers. I followed the rest of the parents to the auditorium.

I searched the crowd for the familiar tuft of bronze hair. I parked next to Edward, so I knew he was here. I finally found him sitting near of the front of the auditorium. His green eyes caught mine and his face lit up in his crooked grin. I walked toward him and sat down in the seat he had saved for me. "You made it," he breathed as he kissed me sweetly. "How was your meeting?"

"Pointless," I grumbled. I removed my coat and held the flowers in my lap. "It's stuff we covered in introduction to education in college. We're professionals and we don't need to hear it. Ugh!"

"It's a rite of passage. I had to do a paper based off this book by Harry Wong. We watched all fifteen videos on _The First Days of School_ and discus how it applied to our classroom. The sad thing is that during my student teaching, we used the same book and video series. I was ready to scratch my eyeballs out," he groaned. "The good thing was that I just needed to make some minor adjustments to my paper from student teaching and turn it in. My administrators were none the wiser."

"Smart man," I snickered as I poked his side. He laughed quietly and put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled against him as he idly played with my hair. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. With his opposite hand, Edward twined his fingers with mine. I looked up at him, giving him a shy smile. He gently kissed my forehead and we sat like that for the whole performance.

Emma's class was third. They walked on. Emma was in the front row, in the center, beaming widely. She looked so confident. The class was a hot mess, honestly. The students didn't know what they were doing. Except for Emma, of course. She did the movements and said her lines perfectly. The final song for her class was where she had her solo. She walked up to the microphone, adjusting it to her height. I giggled as she smiled at the piano player, waiting for her to start. Edward kissed my temple, whispering that she did the same thing last night. The music started and Emma sang her solo, sounding like an angel. She definitely had her father's vocal talent. I could feel how proud Edward was of his little girl. The radiant grin on his face told me everything.

Emma's class finished their portion and Edward clapped enthusiastically. So did I. Emma certainly was the best. She sought out her dad's face and gave a shy wave to him. When she saw me next him, her wave became bigger. I gave her two thumbs up. She bounced on her toes as she walked off stage and presumably back to her classroom. The rest of the program went by quickly. Once it was over, Edward helped me put on my coat and we walked to Emma's classroom. Our hands were twined together. "You have absolutely no idea how much this means to me, Bella," Edward said as we walked through the media center of the school. "And to Emma."

"I enjoyed it," I said as I squeezed his fingers. "Emma was phenomenal. She's very much like you. A quiet confidence."

"Oh, she's not quiet about it," he laughed. We reached Emma's classroom and saw Emma in the arms of her mother. "Damn it." It looked like Emma was not very comfortable in her mom's embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Jessica said in her sugary, whiny voice.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma mumbled as she half-heartedly patted Jessica's back.

"Nice of you to show up, Jessica," Edward said tersely. Jessica jumped and looked at Edward, then me. Her eyes narrowed at our hands. I tried to pull my hand away but Edward just tightened his hold around my fingers. "You were supposed to come yesterday."

Emma saw me and ran past her mother. "Bella!" she squealed. I crouched down and held my arms open. "You came. Thank you!" Her arms wrapped around my neck and she held tightly.

"Get your hands off my daughter," Jessica snarled quietly.

"Jessica, don't," Edward warned. "Bella is my girlfriend and has been nothing but loving and perfect with Emma."

"She's not her daughter," Jessica said, pursing her lips. "Come here, Emma."

"No," Emma said as she tightened her hold on me.

"Emma, go to your Mom," I whispered into her ear. "She just misses you."

"No, she doesn't," Emma whimpered. "She never calls. She never hugs me and when she does it doesn't feel real. She doesn't love me."

Edward scooped Emma up and held to his chest. "Jessica, do you not see your behavior is impacting our daughter?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jessica said dismissively. "I love Emma. I've been incredibly busy at work. New schedule and all."

"Jessica, this is not the time or the place to discuss this," Edward said quietly, his eyes closing in frustration.

"Fine, let's go back to your place and we'll talk about this," Jessica said, arching a brow haughtily. "Without your _girlfriend_."

"I'll just go," I murmured. I held up the flowers I got for Emma. "You did so well, Emma. I'm very proud of you." I handed her the flowers and tweaked her nose. Her green eyes were shining with tears and she clung to Edward tightly. She took the flowers and thanked me quietly. "I'll talk to you later, Edward."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward murmured. "I didn't think she'd be here. I really want to you to stay."

"It's best that I go. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." I smiled tightly and kissed his cheek before leaving the classroom. I stumbled out to my car and a few traitorous tears fell down my cheeks. I reached into my bag and took my anti-anxiety pills. I drove quickly back to my apartment and stripped my clothes off my body. I barely remembered my shower. I was brushing my hair, in a daze when I heard a quiet knock on my door. I put on a fleece and walked to my door. I looked through the peephole to see Edward standing there.

Pulling open the door, "Edward?" I asked.

"I could kill her," he fumed as he breezed past me. "We get back to my townhouse and Jessica has the gall to give me paperwork from her attorney, requesting an amendment in visitation agreement."

"What?" I whispered. "What did it say?"

"She wants full custody," Edward whispered as he fell onto my couch. His posture was slumped, defeated. "She took Emma back to her condo with Newton after she dropped that bombshell. She was bawling. Emma was. It broke my heart. I wanted to take my little girl into my arms and make it better. But, Jessica refused to let her go. With a huff, she dragged Emma out of my house, saying that she was taking her visitation with her tonight until the weekend."

I sat down next to him and tentatively put my hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know where else to go, Bella. I'm sorry," he murmured. "I couldn't go to my parents' home. They had a party tonight for the hospital. Emmett and Rose were also at the party. I…I'm so fucking lost. She can't do this. I don't know what to do." He removed his glasses and wiped tears that fell down his cheeks away. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, over his coat. "Why now?"

"I don't know, Edward," I answered. He turned and looked at me. The sadness in his eyes was prominent. He loved his daughter and being separated from her was obviously weighing heavily on his soul. "The first thing you need to do is contact your attorney tomorrow. They need to be aware of what Jessica did."

"Jenks will be getting a phone call first thing," he said as he continued to stare at me. "Are you okay?"

"You're asking about me? Edward, you're the one who is dealing with a crisis. Don't worry about me," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Getting Emma back is our number one priority."

"Our?" Edward muttered.

"Your number one priority," I corrected. "Sorry. Jessica is right. Emma is not my daughter. I have no claim to her."

"It doesn't stop the fact that you already love her," he said as he turned his body to me.

"I do. She's amazing, Edward," I smiled. "It's because you raised her so well."

"I liked that you said it's our number one priority. For the first time since…since Jessica, I feel like I have someone else on my side. Wanting to fight with me," he said, his eyes glazing over again.

"Edward, no one should have to deal with this drama alone," I sighed. I gently took his face in my hands. "You were there for me when I crumbled and were my rock. Now, it's my turn. You're not on your own in this. Like you said, I love Emma. She's wormed her way into my heart and I can't back away. Not now."

"I could say the same about you," Edward breathed. "You wormed your way into my heart, too. But I hope you like me more than just for my little girl." His crooked grin slightly filled his face.

"I suppose," I laughed as I ruffled his hair. He snorted and pulled me into a warm embrace. His lips gently caressed my neck, along the soft spot behind my ear. He chuckled quietly. "What?"

"Your hair is all wet," he laughed.

"When one showers, that's what happens, Edward," I said as I scratched my fingers against his scalp. He pulled away and searched my eyes. "What? There's something more?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he cupped my face. "I saw how hurt you looked when you left."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you and Emma," I answered honestly. "Seeing Jessica there was unexpected and yes, she was rude but my feelings are inconsequential to what Emma's feeling right now." A few tears slipped out of Edward's eyes and he crashed his lips against mine. Even though it was a passionate kiss, he was never hurtful or rough. He pulled me over his lap and I straddled his legs. His arms wrapped around my waist. My fingers threaded into his hair, thoroughly enjoying our kiss. Edward was also enjoying our kiss. His enjoyment was currently poking me in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, love," he said as he broke our kiss. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Do you know how selfless you are? How wonderful?"

I ducked my head and blushed furiously. "I only said because I meant it, Edward," I said quietly. I leaned forward and put my forehead against his. "Are you okay, now?"

"I am because of you," he answered as he gently scratched my back. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, Professor," I said as I toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. He yawned and tightened his hold on me. "You're tired."

"Completely wiped," he grumbled, his eyes drooping closed. "I could fall asleep right here."

"Then, stay," I whispered. His eyes opened and he stared at me. "I can sleep in the guest bedroom while you take my room."

"Bella, we've slept together before," he chided. "I don't bite. As weird as it sounds, I need to hold you. So something feels real to me, you know? I've been alone for so long and now the hole in my heart is healing. Because of you, Bella."

"Okay," I said with a shy smile. I got up from his lap and took his coat, hanging it up in my hall closet. "I may have some sleep pants from my dad and a sweatshirt of his."

"That would be great," Edward said. I darted into my bedroom and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a Forks Police Department sweatshirt. Edward accepted them and went to change in my bathroom. I braided my hair and crawled between my sheets. Edward came out. He held the sweatshirt in his hands and was bare-chested. _Helloooooo, abs. _"The sweatshirt is quite small. I couldn't get it past my shoulders. So, it's either this or my sweater. I apologize if…"

"No, it's fine," I blurted out. I looked up at Edward. He was shuffling his feet nervously as he put the sweatshirt on my dresser. His skin was pale and he was built. Not super muscled like one of those body builders, but lean muscles. His pectoral muscles were defined and beneath his navel he had a line of reddish hair that dipped the waistband of the pants he wore. He put his dress pants on the edge of the bed and took out his cell phone. As he turned, in between his shoulder blades was a Chinese symbol tattoo. "What does your tattoo mean?"

"Music," Edward answered. "I was completely hammered in college and got this. I've toyed about getting it removed."

"Don't," I said. "It's bad ass."

"Yeah?" Edward laughed. He looked over his shoulder, attempting to look at his tat. "Bad ass?"

"Yep."

"Do you have any tattoos, Ms. Swan?" he asked as he crawled between the sheets.

"One," I replied. "I got it after my ordeal with James. Once I was healthy enough to drive myself to Port Angeles."

"What and where?" Edward asked.

"A lion. On my ribs," I whispered. "Lions are majestic but courageous, too. My father said that I was courageous and strong to survive my relationship with James. I felt anything but courageous. Quite the opposite. I thought I was more of a coward. It wasn't until I met with my first therapist that I saw the courage in myself. It was with her that I made the conscious decision to never let a man control me. I am my own woman. While, I want to share myself with another man, I cannot let him…let him make decisions for me or control my every move. After I had that epiphany, I counted down the moments until I could drive myself to Port Angeles and get my tattoo."

"You are very courageous, Bella," Edward said honestly as he lay down next to me. "Strong, courageous and so incredibly selfless."

"So are you, Edward," I murmured as I caressed his cheek. "And scruffy."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I have five o'clock shadow at eight in the morning. I did shave this morning. I swear. It ain't happening tomorrow, though. I already have to get up earlier than usual to drive home and to shower and change."

My fingers glided over his rough cheek, his whiskers tickling my fingertips. It felt good and almost familiar. His eyes closed. Sighing deeply, Edward pulled me to his body. I kept caressing his face. His own fingers were dancing along my spine, lulling me into a sleepy fog. Edward turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, Bella. For everything tonight. For letting me stay. For…" he murmured as he kissed my lips sweetly. "…loving Emma."

"Anytime, Edward," I replied, putting my head on his chest. My eyelids drooped and soon, the blanket of sleep covered me.

xx FLTM xx

The next morning, Edward got up early and went to shower and change at his townhouse. As I was driving to work, I received a text from him saying that he had a meeting with his attorney and would not be in school today. I sent him my best and said that if he needed anything for him to just call. Luckily, we had finals today and our lessons were pretty self explanatory. Ironically enough, I was asked to internal substitute for Edward's mixed choir class. It was during one of my plans and I readily accepted the assignment.

I distributed the finals and read the instructions for the students. They had ninety minutes to complete the tests and when they were done, turn them into me. The students were well behaved and only a handful had questions. I answered them best that I could. After the class was done, the students thanked me and headed to their next final. I put the exams on Edward's desk, leaving him a note about what had happened. As I was leaving, Dan, the band director asked if the exams were done. I nodded. He said that he'd give them to their department head for Edward. I thanked him before scurrying off to my own class.

The rest of my day was spent administering my own finals. I took them to my department head who was going to input them into the testing gradebook. By tomorrow, they would appear on my gradebook associated with my log-in. I drove home after school and decided to kick back with some quiet music. I hadn't heard from Edward and I didn't want to come across as being needy.

Around eight in the evening, he did eventually call. He sounded exhausted but said that Emma was back home. I was grateful for that. Edward explained that Jenks, his attorney, said that Jessica could not arbitrarily take her visitation whenever she wanted. Edward went to court to get Emma back and to fight the petition for Jessica's custody. The judge, which usually sides with the mother, said that Jessica's actions were not in the best interest of the child and ordered her to bring Emma back to Edward's home and the custody agreement would stay the same. For now. However, they would reexamine in three months.

While on the phone, I spoke with Emma. She was still very upset. She said that her mom threw away the flowers I had gotten her for the concert. I promised I'd get her new ones. However, the desolation in her voice was so much. Just one night with Jessica and Edward's talkative and happy daughter was morose and depressed. That shit wasn't right. I wanted to kick Jessica's ass. After a few more minutes talking to her, Edward came back on. He whispered that he was going to give Emma her bath and then go to bed. He begged me to come over to cuddle with him but I said no. He pouted like a sullen child. I wished him a good night and that I would see him tomorrow.

The next day was more of the same except it was the end of the semester. Edward was back and he honestly looked like crap. I poked my head in his classroom during my plan period and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a fleece. He had dark circles under his eyes and two day old beard. His concert choir was working feverishly on their final exam and Edward was randomly meandering around the choir room. I waved at him from the door. He loped over to me and gave me a sleepy smile.

I arched a brow and asked if he was okay. He said that Emma had nightmares and begged to sleep with him. She was up most of the night, crying and thrashing about. He then lifted his shirt and showed a particularly nasty bruise on his side from Emma's knee from when she was having her nightmares.

He asked if I would be willing to come over, have a movie night with him and Emma. I agreed. Edward gave me his address and said that he'd get the food if I would pick up a movie. He also suggested that I bring a bag, just to be safe. A twinkle in his eye came back when he mentioned that. I winked and said I'd think about it. I squeezed his shoulder and left his room so he could continue watching his concert choir take their final exam.

After school was done, I headed back to my apartment. I swung by the video rental store and picked up _Tangled_ and _The Princess and the Frog_ for our movie night. I picked up some mindless humor for Edward and me if Emma went to bed early enough. _Bridesmaids _and _The Hangover II_ were also added to my basket. I also got some requisite movie night treats of popcorn and various candies. I left the movies and goodies in my car. I darted up the stairs and changed into a comfy velour track suit that my mom had gotten me for Christmas last year. I packed a small bag with some essentials, not that I wanted to stay over but I'd rather err on the side of caution. I sent Edward a text saying that I had to make a stop and then I'd be at his townhouse. Navigating the streets, I swung by the same florist and picked up another bouquet of flowers for Emma.

Pulling up to a modest-sized townhome, I parked my car behind his Silver Volvo. I gathered my booty from the backseat of my car and nervously walked up the steps. My finger was hovering over the doorbell when the door flew open and Emma ran out to me. "Bella!" she squealed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed tightly. "Thank you for coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it, Emma-bear," I said as I ran my fingers through her curls. "As promised." I gave her the bouquet of flowers and she smiled at me, tears rimming her green eyes. She took the flowers and hugged me again, sniffling quietly. "Oh, don't cry, Emma," I murmured as I crouched down. "These were supposed to make you smile."

"They did. Thank you, Bella," she said as she hugged my neck. She pulled away and wiped her cheeks. "I'm going to see if my dad has something to put them in."

"Okay," I said as I gently tweaked her nose. She giggled and kissed my cheek. She darted away, bellowing for her father. I chuckled and let myself into the exquisitely decorated home.

"Please tell me she didn't just leave you at the door," Edward said as he held Emma in his arms. Emma blushed and hid behind his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Emma has better manners than that."

"Sorry, Bella," she pouted.

"It's okay. I was already inside anyway," I muttered. "I bring movies and things that will give us cavities."

"Candy?" Emma squeaked.

"And popcorn and something called Brownie Bites," I replied, holding up my bag of insanely high calories. "They looked good sitting at the checkout counter so I got them."

"Before we eat that, I got some Chinese food for dinner," Edward smiled. I noticed that he had showered since he got home and shaved the scruff from his face. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, gray t-shirt and a hoodie. Emma was just as comfy in her pink and purple sleep pants and t-shirt. "Emma, go set the table while I help Bella bring in the movies and treats, okay?"

"Okay," Emma said sweetly. He put her on the ground and she took off.

"You look much better, Professor," I said as I ruffled his slightly damp hair.

"I am still exhausted but at least I don't feel like a bum," he chuckled. "I slept through my alarm and barely had enough time to brush my teeth, get dressed and drop Emma off at my mom's before getting to work. My choir kids looked at me like I was an alien when I ran in thirty seconds before the bell, dressed like one of them. And probably smelling like a teenager, too. As soon as I got home and set up Emma on the computer, I had to shower." He stepped closer to me. "Besides, I didn't want to smell like a hobo for my girlfriend."

"Let's see if you do?" I flirted. _Lame. _He blushed and took me in his arms. I hugged him close and inhaled deeply. I could smell his cologne, body wash and something that was inherently Edward. "Perfect."

He gently kissed my neck. "That would be you, love," he purred. He pulled away and kissed my lips sweetly. "You look so adorable."

"I wasn't sure what to wear but since we were watching movies, I wanted to be comfy. But not in PJs," I chuckled as I plucked at his pants.

"You could always change. I have an extra pair of pajama bottoms. They'd be huge on you, but you'd at least match Emma and me," he laughed.

"This is as comfortable as pajamas. I'm good," I smiled as I kissed his nose. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen where Emma had set up the table with three table settings. "You have a very lovely home, Edward."

"Thank you. My mom did all of the decorating. I'm hopeless," he laughed.

"Nana didn't decorate my room. I did that myself," Emma said proudly. "Can I show it to you?"

"After dinner, angel," Edward chided. "I'm certain Bella's hungry. I know I am."

"Before we watch the movies?" Emma asked.

"Definitely," I smiled. She returned my grin and pointed to my seat. I sat down. Edward asked what I wanted to drink. I requested water. He got the same while Emma was drinking some milk. At dinner, Emma told me all about the Christmas Eve party and the dress she was going to wear. She also told me that she was exceptionally good this year and that Santa better grant her wish. Edward tried to pry that wish out her but she smirked at him sweetly.

Dinner ended and Emma asked if she could give me a tour of the house. Edward smiled and nodded. Emma grabbed my hand, cursorily showing me the downstairs. She dragged me up the stairs, showing me the office loft and then she pulled me into her immaculately decorated room. The walls were painted a soft beige. The bedding was pink and red. Sitting atop her bed was my panda that I got her from the zoo. She climbed onto her bed and patted the spot next to her. I slipped off my shoes and sat down next to her.

"Bella?" she asked as she played with my hair.

"What, Emma?" I replied.

"Thank you for coming to concert on Tuesday," she whispered. She curled to my side and idly played with the zipper on my hoodie. "I know you didn't have to come but…thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie," I said as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and kissed her forehead. We sat there until Edward came up to her room. He whipped out his phone and snapped a few pictures. I scowled at him but he just chuckled.

"You want to watch the movies that Bella brought, angel?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," she said sleepily. I hadn't realized that she fell asleep curled up against me. "What did you bring, Bella?"

"_Tangled _and _The Princess and the Frog. _Have you seen those?"

"I've seen _The Princess and the Frog_ but not _Tangled,_" Emma answered. She perked up and hopped off the bed. She darted down the stairs with Edward and I following at a more leisurely pace. While we were upstairs, Edward and made a very comfy set up in his family room. There were pillows all around the room along with the treats I had brought. Emma set up the movie in the DVD player. Edward turned off the lights and plopped down on the couch. Emma pushed me next to him and she nestled up against me. Edward's strong arms wrapped around me and he sweetly kissed my temple as I got comfortable. Emma smiled up at us before she turned to watch the movie.

Within a half hour of the movie starting, Emma was zonked out with her head in my lap. Edward was dozing quietly behind me. I chuckled and stopped the movie. I looked at both of them sleeping and my heart swelled. I was sandwiched between two people who I cared deeply for. I already knew that I loved Emma. She was a wonderful little girl. Her mother was a piece of work.

Then there was Edward. He was fiercely protective of his baby girl. The love he had for her was amazing and surreal. I saw that same look of protection when he looked at me, as well. Could Edward love me? Alice thinks he does. Pam certainly thinks he loves me. But can I love him back? I turned in his arms, careful to not wake Emma and stared at him. His glasses were askew on his face and his mouth was agape. He snorted and tightened his hold on me. I giggled quietly. Reaching up, I removed his glasses and placed them on the table. I gently ran my finger along his chiseled features. When he slept, he looked so innocent. The weight of the world was off his shoulders and the frown was gone.

"Bella, love," Edward murmured as he tightened his hold on me. "Stay, please?"

I kissed his jaw and curled up against his chest. He sighed contentedly and slipped further into the couch. My own eyelids drooped. For the first time since James, I felt incredibly safe, protected, loved and like I finally had a home. Before I drifted out of consciousness, I knew that I could love Edward and I would.

**A/N: I know I said that we'd get to Xmas eve, but this was a good place to stop. Anyhow, what do you think Emma's Christmas wish is from Santa? Also, who wants to throttle Jessica? What a colossal bitch. I hate her. Hated her in the books and subsequently hate her in most of my stories. Anyhow, on my blog, there's some pictures: outfits from the holiday program, movie night and Bella's lion tattoo. Link is in my profile. Leave m some…thanks ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

Ow.

My neck hurts.

Why in the hell does my neck hurt?

What is pushing on my bladder?

I cracked open my eyes and looked around the room. It was daylight. That I could tell, but not much else. My glasses were no longer on my face. Whatever was pressing on my bladder shifted and I looked down. Curled on my chest was Bella, her head right above my heart. Her arms were wrapped around Emma who was nestled against Bella's side. Tears sprang in my eyes at how she was holding my little girl and how my Emma was holding Bella. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other one began.

_This should have been my family. This WILL be my family. _

"Daddy?" Emma mumbled, her little voice rough from disuse. "Can you make us pancakes?"

"Sure, angel," I murmured.

"With strawberries," Bella said against my belly. "Whipped cream if you got it."

I chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, my two Sleeping Beauties." I slipped out from underneath Bella, placing a pillow under her gorgeous face. She sleepily thanked me before tightening her hold on Emma, who nestled closer to her. I put a blanket over both of them and padded to the kitchen. I saw that it was after ten in the morning. I blew out a low whistle. I never sleep this late. Flipping on the coffee maker, I gathered the ingredients for pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream.

I made a large stack of pancakes and set up the kitchen table for breakfast. I walked back to the living room to check on my girls. They had shifted positions. Bella was pressed against the back of the couch with Emma in her arms, resting her head on Bella's chest. The love that I felt for my daughter was amazing but what I felt for Bella was bigger than anything I had ever experienced.

_I love you, Isabella Swan._

Wiping away my tears, I crouched down and caressed Bella's cheek. "Wake up, love," I cooed.

"No," Bella grumbled as she buried her face in Emma's hair. "Comfy."

"Me too, Daddy," Emma giggled. "Can't we have breakfast in bed?"

"God, both of you are slackers," I chortled. "It's after ten. Wake up." Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. She pursed her lips and sat up, carrying Emma with her. Emma glowered at me before she scrambled out of Bella's embrace. She skipped to the downstairs bathroom. I sat down next to Bella. "Sorry about crashing, love."

"You were tired," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I guess I was too. I haven't slept this late in forever. And I don't think I had a nightmare last night, either."

"That's wonderful, love," I said as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Come on. Let's get you and my little angel fed. Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream."

"I can't believe you actually made them," Bella giggled as she stood up, stretching her body.

"You'll quickly learn that I'll do anything to make my girls happy," I said as I kissed her neck. "If pancakes and strawberries make you happy, then that's what you'll get, beautiful."

Bella snorted and put her head on my shoulder while we walked to the kitchen. I asked if she wanted coffee and she nodded. I poured Bella a cup. She eagerly accepted it, drinking it black. _My kind of girl. _I poured myself a cup and sat down next to her. Emma came back into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. We ate a quiet breakfast. As we were eating, the house phone rang.

"Can I get it, Daddy?" Emma asked. I nodded and she danced to the phone. "Hello? Cullen residence…Hi, Chelsea!"

"Chelsea?" Bella asked.

"One of Emma's friends from school. She lives in the next subdivision over," I answered as I nibbled on some strawberries.

"Let me ask my dad," Emma squealed. "Daddy?"

"Yes, angel?"I replied.

"Can I go over to Chelsea's house and go ice skating with her and her family today?" Emma asked. "Please?"

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know. Hold on…Chelsea? Are we having dinner?...Okay. Just a second," Emma said. "Mrs. Spiezio said that I'm more than welcome to stay for dinner. But we can't have a sleepover since tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Okay, you can go skating with Chelsea," I smiled. "It'll finally give me a chance to get your Christmas presents."

"You haven't gotten my presents?" Emma pouted. I pointed to the phone and she jumped. "Chelsea? I can come. See you in an hour. Thank you!" Emma hung up the phone and glared at me. "No presents?"

"I'm kidding, Emma-bear," I snickered. "I do have some last minute gifts I need to get. Have fun with Chelsea."

"Are you going shopping with my Daddy, Bella?" Emma asked.

"If he wants me to," Bella answered honestly. "I have some gifts that I need to get, too."

"Well, then it's settled. You skate. We shop," I smirked. Emma smiled before running up the stairs. "That actually worked out perfectly. I was going to ask if my mom could watch her while I got some last minute presents. I'm even happier that you are coming with me."

"Who said I'm coming with you?" Bella teased. "Those last minute presents I need to get are for you and Emma. Oh, and your parents."

"Bella," I whined.

"I'm kidding, Professor," she laughed. "I do have to head back to my apartment to shower and change. I'm looking a bit rumpled. Then again, sleeping on a couch will do that to you."

"You didn't fall asleep on the couch. You fell asleep on my chest," I pointed out as I swiped a strawberry from her plate.

"Minor technicalities," she giggled. "I'm going to say good bye to Emma and you want to meet at my apartment?"

"In an hour?" I suggested. "Dress warmly. The mall I want to go to is outdoors."

"Which one?"

"Oak Brook Center. It has a ton of stores and I think you'll like it," I smiled. "I am still sorry for…"

"Stop it, Edward. No apologies. The past few days have been hellacious," she said sternly.

"They have been. Also, thank you for subbing for my mixed choir on Wednesday. A few of my freshmen girls said that you were actually really knowledgeable about choral music and provided some expert guidance," I muttered. "I appreciate it, beautiful."

Bella blushed a deep crimson and smiled shyly.

"Why are you blushing, love?" I asked as I caressed her cheek.

"I'm just not used to hearing that," she whispered.

"What? That you're beautiful?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "Because you are. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you, Bella." _I love you. I want to scream it from the rooftops!_

"I'm trying to believe it, Edward," she muttered. "It's hard after what James told me for so long…After what he did to me. When I look in the mirror, I still see the sick girl with half of a shaved head, dead eyes, gaunt expression and scars littered along my body."

"Daddy!" Emma bellowed. "I can't find my skates!"

"Shit," I grumbled. "We're not done with this conversation, Bella."

"For now we are. I do need to head back to my place, okay?" she muttered. "An hour, Edward?"

"Yep," I said. She pushed away from the table and went to get her coat. I called down Emma was dressed in a pair of jeans and heavy sweater. Her hair was piled on her head in a high ponytail. She hugged Bella tightly, saying that she loved her. Bella kissed her forehead and said she loved her back.

_What about me?_

Bella popped in a piece of gum and put her duffel over her shoulder. "Don't pout, Professor," Bella smirked as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. "I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Sure, sure," I chuckled. "I see how it is. I'm so not feeling the love and affection from you, Marian."

"Hey, it was your chest I was drooling on, Edward," she mumbled against my mouth. "I'll see you in an hour. Have fun skating, Emma!"

"Bye, Bella!"

With one more swift kiss, Bella headed out to her car with a wink. I waved at her as she pulled away from the house and went upstairs to take a cursory shower. I was getting dressed in my gray cargo pants and blue sweater when I heard the doorbell ring. I put on my glasses and opened the door. Mrs. Spiezio and Chelsea were standing on my doorstep. I ushered them into the house. Mrs. Spiezio said that they were going to Millennium Park to go skating and head to Navy Pier for dinner. They would probably be back by no later than eight tonight. I reached into my wallet and handed Mrs. Spiezio some money. She stuffed my cash in my pocket and said it was her pleasure to have Emma join Chelsea. I sighed and waited for my daughter come down the stairs. Mrs. Spiezio gave me her cell phone number, which I programmed in my cell.

Eventually, Emma came down with her skate bag. I helped her get her coat on and I crouched down in front of her. "Now, you mind Mrs. Spiezio and be a good girl," I said quietly. "Oh, and here's some spending money." I handed her forty bucks. "Don't lose it."

"I won't, Daddy. Have fun with Bella," she smiled crookedly. "I love you."

"Love you, angel," I said as I kissed her forehead. She hugged me and left with Chelsea and her mom. I checked my watch and saw I had some time to spare before I needed to head to Bella's place. I used that time to do the dishes and pick up around the townhouse. As I was getting ready to leave, my cell phone rang from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, son," Carlisle said.

"Hi, Dad," I smiled. "How are you?"

"Bored out of my mind. I'm at Costco with your mother picking up provisions for our Christmas Eve party. It's a madhouse. She's currently yelling at the butcher about the cut of beef he gave us for the prime rib," he grumbled. "If it's beef and it's cooked, I'm happy."

"Dad, Mom is so anal about this shindig. Let her bellyache to the poor butcher," I snorted. "What else is up?"

"Just checking to see if your girlfriend is joining us for Christmas?" Carlisle asked quietly. "Your mother made me ask. Though, I'm happy that you've invited her."

"Yes, she's coming. I was certain that Emma blurted it out on Monday but apparently not," I chuckled. "She'll be there. Make sure there's enough beef for my girl. Well, both of them. Oh, and Bella will be joining us for Christmas Day, too. Her father is flying in on December 26th and I refused to let her stay home by herself on Christmas."

"Thank goodness your mother makes enough food to feed a damn army. Oh, wait. It's because we have Emmett," Carlisle snorted. "She made like three pans of lasagna for Christmas Day. One of which is for your brother."

"He's a pig, Dad. We know this," I said dryly. "I just hope that Emmett behaves himself with Bella. He can be a bit crass."

"I'll make sure to talk to him," Carlisle assured. "Crap. Your mom is on the war path. She's now yelling at the produce guy and glowering at me. I better go. Say a prayer for me, Edward. I hope it get out of here alive."

"Say goodbye, Dad," I laughed.

"Goodbye, Dad," he chortled as he hung up the phone.

"My father is a moron," I sighed as I slipped on my coat. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car, sliding into my Volvo. Letting my car warm up a bit, I fussed with the radio trying to find something good to listen to. I quickly bypassed the holiday station. I am seriously ready to gouge my eyes out with holiday music. No more Rudolph. No more Frosty. After going through all of the stations, I sighed and plugged in my iPod. I picked the playlist I wanted and backed out, driving to Bella's apartment.

I pulled up to her place and parked my car next to her blue Civic. As I was walking to her door, I ran into Alice. "Edward! Merry Christmas," she said as she hugged me. "Are you and Bella heading out today?"

"Yeah. We're going to do some last minute shopping," I said as I pulled back. "Did you get that contract I sent you?"

"I did. I faxed it back and gave Bella a copy as well," Alice smiled.

"Gotcha. I don't know if Bella told you but this past few days has been a bit…bad," I grimaced.

"Yeah, she told me. I think it was Jasper who let you into the apartment building on Tuesday. He said it looked like you were really upset," Alice said as she rubbed my arm.

"I wasn't really paying attention. All I know was that someone held the door open for me and I ran up to Bella's apartment. I'm sorry if I came across as rude to Jasper," I frowned.

"Don't worry, Edward. My Jasper knows when someone is upset. He didn't take it personally," Alice soothed. "I just hope that everything is alright."

"As alright as it's going to be," I sighed. "Anyhow, perhaps we can get together for a double date or something."

"New Year's," Alice chirped. "We're having a party at my place. You and Bella should come."

"I'll ask. If I don't see you, Alice. Merry Christmas," I smiled as I hugged her again.

"You too, Edward," she smiled as she skipped to bright yellow car. I walked up the stairs to Bella's apartment and gently knocked on her door. She opened the door and gave me a radiant smile, leading me into her place. She was wearing a long red sweater and pair of tight black jeans. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail that was curled at the ends.

"Is Emma out with Chelsea?" Bella asked as she put her scarf around her neck.

"Yep. They're skating at Millennium Park and going to Navy Pier for dinner," I answered as I picked up her coat from the couch. I held it up and she pushed her arms through the sleeves. "We have until eight, roughly, to get our shopping done."

"I have no idea what to get everyone," Bella murmured. "I have an idea for you, but for your family, for Emma? No clue."

"Two college-educated brains can come up with something, beautiful. Come on," I said as I laced my fingers with hers. Bella blushed again and we walked down to my car. I headed out of her parking lot and drove to the highway. "Back to our conversation earlier…"

"Edward, I'm…don't," she whispered. "It's hard for me to see past what I was after James ruined me. Yes, my hair has grown back. I've gained back the weight and I don't look like a zombie. But, I'm still trying to see the beauty in myself. I'm better than I was. God, that first year after the attack, I wore huge clothes and didn't really make an effort."

"Bella, I know that we haven't known each other long, but when I look at you, I see absolute beauty," I said sincerely. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I see your gorgeous brown eyes that tell of your sadness and of your happiness. I see a woman with clear porcelain skin that blushes like pink rose petals when she's flustered or embarrassed. Your hair is the color of rich mahogany that falls in beautiful curls. But, that's nothing Bella. Your true beauty comes from inside. Your selfless nature. Your snarky attitude. Your sense of humor. Your talent. Your intelligence and ingenuity. Your love for my baby girl. Shit, you've been more of a mother to Emma than my hateful ex-wife. Bella, you're the whole package. I have said before and will continue saying it until you actually believe it, but you are beautiful. In my eyes, you're perfect. Courageous. Strong. Amazing. And as cheesy as this sounds, you complete me."

"Did you just quote Tom Cruise?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"I did and I will do it again. I'll start breaking out in 'You Lost That Loving Feeling,' from _Top Gun,_" I laughed. _I love you. Please let me love you._ "Bella, what can I do to get you to believe me?"

"Let me process it," she answered honestly. "Give me time to let what you said to me sink in. But, I may always have these lingering insecurities. I'm scarred, Edward. I don't like my body. Because of what he did to me. The physical scars are horrific but the emotional ones cut deeper."

"I know about the scar behind your ear," I said as I caressed behind her ear. "But what else?" I dreaded hearing the answer but I wanted to know. I needed to know what he did to her. How did he hurt the woman that I have now grown to love unconditionally.

"Well, that's one. I had my head shaved in the hospital for the shunt. Growing that out was a complete pain in the ass. My head itched something awful," she grumbled. "Though, for awhile I had a cute little pixie cut, like Alice's. But it didn't suit me. Anyhow, you've also seen the scar on my wrist from when he broke that. In regards to the _incident_, I have scars on my belly from surgeries that the doctors had to perform to address internal bleeding. I also have a scar along my bikini line from my emergency c-section to remove my dead baby from my body."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered as I got off the highway. I parked in a nearby fast food joint to look at her. "I can't even imagine…"

"Neither can I," she whispered. "I was in a coma. My dad had medical power of attorney while I was unconscious…" Her eyes closed and a few tears slipped out. I parked the car and got out. Opening the passenger side, I crouched in front of her. She sobbed quietly, her face buried in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. She turned and clutched at my coat, crying into my shoulder. "I wouldn't wish what I went through on my worst enemy. No mother should lose their child. I never even got to mourn him."

"A boy?" I whispered. She nodded. I pulled back and took her face in my hands. "Have you ever considered having a funeral or memorial for your son?"

"He's long since been 'disposed of,'" Bella spat.

"That's true but having a funeral might give you some closure that you need, love," I suggested. "A headstone to place flowers on. Something tangible for you to visit and think about. I don't know. I may be wrong in my thinking but…"

"No, it's brilliant," she muttered. "Can you help me?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead. "What was his name?"

"Charles Matthew Swan," Bella replied. "I named him in honor of my dad. Not that he knew or anything, but that's my baby's name."

"We'll get everything arranged, Bella. Charles will get his proper burial," I said as smoothed her hair.

"Mattie is what I called him in my mind," Bella smiled. "Charlie is my dad. Mattie is my son."

"You'll get to say goodbye to Mattie, Bella. I promise you."

"Thank you, Edward," she said quietly, staring into my eyes. "You…you have given me the greatest thing anyone could. Closure. Thank you, so much."

"Anything to help you, baby," I whispered. "I want you to be happy. Obviously not saying goodbye to Mattie weighs heavily on your soul and if giving him a funeral will lift some of that burden then I'll help you do that. We'll try to get the arrangements done while your dad is in town. Okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, peppering my face with kisses. "As much as I appreciate your kisses, love, I need to get up. I'm old and my knees are barking," I chuckled.

"Sorry," she said as she blushed a deep crimson. "And you're not old."

"There are days when I feel like I'm 107, Bella," I snickered as I stood up. My knees cracked and I groaned. Bella arched a brow and tried to hide her giggles. "Go ahead. Laugh. You know you want to. Laugh at the old decrepit man who has knees that make loud noises."

"It is pretty funny," she sniggered. "Thank you, Edward. Those words seem inadequate for what I feel but it's the best I can do. Now." I leaned down and kissed her lips before closing the door of my car. I got to the driver's side and we finished driving to Oak Brook Center. It was a madhouse. However, since it was an outdoor mall, it didn't seem as bad.

Bella and I walked around together to get presents for Emma, Rose and Emmett and my parents. For Emma, I ended up getting an American Girl doll that looked just like her. Bella coordinated with me and got the doll an outfit along with a matching outfit for my daughter. For Rose and Emmett and my parents, Bella decided to get them some wine gift basket. She also got some chocolate covered strawberries for the family for dessert. There was another box in her purchases but she wouldn't let me see what it was. At the same store, I ended up coordinating, again, with Bella and got a wine chiller and personalized wine corks with our initials on them. They would be ready for pick up in a few hours. It was at that time, that Bella and I split up to get our respective presents for each other. With a sweet kiss, Bella wandered off. I wanted to stay with her but I knew she would probably kick my ass if she knew where I was going to get her presents from.

Walking briskly, I first went to Barnes and Noble. I picked up a Nook Color, a $250 gift card and all of the accessories associated with the e-reader. Afterward, I darted to Tiffany's. Yes, we had only dated for a two weeks but I wanted to get something special for my Bella. But what?

"Hi! Welcome to Tiffany's. I'm…Tiffany," the sales girl giggled. "Oh, the irony, right?"

"Right," I laughed politely.

"You look like a man on a mission," Tiffany smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. We've not been together for very long but, I would like to get her some jewelry," I answered. "A pendant, maybe?"

"Right this way," Tiffany said with a smile. She showed me a handful of pendants. Most were heart-shaped. I shook those off immediately. Too clichéd. She then showed me some massive diamond solitaire pendants. Too gaudy. Then something caught my eye. There were several different key pendants. That was it. Tiffany took out several different versions of the pendants and I settled on one that a heart-shaped fob and was encrusted in diamonds. It was elegant but sparkly. I paid for my pendant and Tiffany wrapped it up carefully. Once the transaction was complete, I took the robin's egg blue bag and hid it in the Barnes and Noble bag. Tiffany wished me a Merry Christmas and I left the store. Balancing my purchases, I sent Bella a text.

_I'm done with your present, beautiful – Edward_

_Just finished with yours, Professor – Bella_

_Where are you at, love? – Professor_

_Um…hold on… - Bella_

_Brookdale – Bella_

_I'll come to you and then we'll go to Maggianos for lunch/dinner. See you in a few – Professor_

_Later, gator – Marian xx_

A few minutes later, I walked up to Brookdale to see Bella sitting outside, playing with her phone. "Fancy meeting you here," I quipped.

"You are such a nerd," she laughed.

"You know this," I smirked as I kissed her lips. "Get everything you needed?"

"I think so," she said as she nestled to my chest. "God, it's cold. You're so warm."

"It's because I'm so hot-blooded," I snickered as I wrapped my arm around her tiny body. "You'll get used to it."

"Doubtful. It's colder than a witch's tit out her. Damn," she mumbled against my chest.

"Well, let's go to Maggianos and warm up, love," I suggested as I led her to the Italian restaurant. Once inside, we were seated near the windows. Bella ordered some coffee while I got water. She still kept on her coat as she waited for her drink. I chuckled quietly.

"Don't laugh at me, Edward. I grew up in Phoenix and Forks. I went to college in Palo Alto," she griped. "I am not used to the cold. Don't make me kick your butt."

"You're just so adorable," I smiled. "Your nose is all pink."

"Lovely," Bella said dryly as she covered her face. "I look like Rudolph."

"No. You're gorgeous. Rudolph was cute," I pointed out. "Besides, I'm not dating Rudolph."

"Bestiality ain't your thing, Mr. Cullen?" she joked.

"Ew. No," I shuddered. "That's just wrong. On so many levels."

We ordered our food. We split the Chicken Parmesan and the Maggianos salad. While we ate, we played twenty questions. Bella asked a question and I'd answer and vice versa. I learned that Bella loves lions but hates, abhors cats. She has an irrational fear of parakeets and loves to cook but doesn't get to do much of it since she lives on her own. Bella learned about me that I am highly allergic to any animal that sheds. I have a sick obsession with anything Star Trek, specifically the newer series. I can play twenty different instruments and I'm currently learning two more.

As we were walking back to the car after I paid the bill, Bella was still musing about my talents with the instruments. "Twenty. Twenty instruments. What are they again?"

"Voice," I started.

"That's an instrument?"

"Hell yeah, Swan. My main instrument," I said with a crooked grin. "The rest include: piano, guitar, bass, mandolin, drums…well, kind of. I can fake the drums. Trumpet, trombone, French horn, alto saxophone, tenor saxophone, flute, though I don't like playing the flute. It just feels wrong playing the flute. Such a feminine instrument. Clarinet, bass clarinet, xylophone, vibes, timpani, various random percussion instruments, and the harpsichord."

"What are the two you're learning how to play?" Bella asked.

"Violin and oboe," I answered. "I'm struggling with the violin since my hands are pretty big." I held my hand and showed it to her. Bella placed her hand next to mind and my fingers were easily twice the size of hers. With a soft smile, I laced my fingers with hers. She squeezed my hand. "And the oboe makes my face hurt."

"What? Why?" Bella laughed.

"When you play, your mask, which is your mouth, nose and sinuses, vibrates something awful. I can only play the oboe for a short period of time before I have to quit," I shuddered. "I don't like my sinuses vibrating."

"Yeah, that's weird," Bella said, giving me a wry look. "I've never experienced vibrating sinuses."

"I wouldn't recommend it." I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. We got back to my car and loaded up the trunk. Bella asked if we could stop at Target so she could get wrapping paper. On the way back to her apartment, we swung by and picked up the necessary items for wrapping gifts. I drove us back to her apartment and we spent the rest of the time wrapping presents for the party tomorrow. Bella asked what the attire was and I said something nice. But, she wasn't convinced. Work nice or date nice? I thought for a few minutes. Date nice was my response. I also told her to pack a bag. She was getting the full Cullen Christmas experience. That included Christmas breakfast made by my mom.

We were nearly done wrapping presents when my cell phone rang from my pocket. I picked it up and saw that it was Chelsea's mom. I picked up and she said that they were on their way back to drop off Emma. I thanked them again for taking my daughter. With a frown, I hung up the phone, telling Bella I needed to go. She understood. Besides, she explained, she still needed to wrap _my _presents and she couldn't do it while I was here. I blushed and stood up from the floor. My knees protesting at the feeling.

"Old Geezer," Bella teased.

"It could be worse," I said. "Thank you for coming today. I had a lot of fun. Probably the best time I've ever had shopping. And I hate shopping."

"Me too. Alice is constantly trying to get me to go to this mall or this new boutique but I abhor it. I'd rather read a good book or something," Bella murmured. "Are you going to pick me up tomorrow or should I meet you at your townhouse, now that I know where you live."

"I'll pick you up. That way, you're stuck with me until I drive you home," I joked.

"You don't want to get rid of me?" Bella said as she put her hands on my chest.

"Never," I smiled. _I want to be with you forever, Isabella Swan. _"I really do need to go, though I don't want to."

"We'll see each other tomorrow. It'll be Christmas Eve," she said as she moved her hands up my chest to play with the hair at the nape of my neck. "Did you make your Christmas wish? I have."

"Me too, Bella," I muttered. "Are you going to share with the class?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, but if you say your wish it won't come true," she said seriously.

"Not if you believe in it hard enough, Bella. I'll pick you up around one tomorrow, love. Sleep well," I said as I dipped my face to capture her soft lips in mine. Once our mouths touched, my heart stammered against my ribs. Her lips were soft and supple, molding against mine. I gently glided my tongue along her lower lip. She moaned quietly and opened her sweet mouth, allowing me access. Our kisses were so natural. I could kiss her forever and never tire of it. Bella nibbled on my top lip with a giggle. "Tease."

"You'll quickly learn that I'm part vampire," she murmured against my mouth. "I love to nibble."

"Nibble away. Just don't leave marks where the students can see," I snorted.

"So no hickeys on your neck?" Bella muttered as she kissed down my neck, nibbling along the skin there.

I groaned and pulled away. "You're driving me crazy, Bella. I'm going to go and cool off. Take a nice cold shower or something," I said dryly.

"Sounds like a good idea," she smirked. "See you tomorrow, Edward. Give Emma a hug for me, please?"

"I will, beautiful," I said as I gave her one more chaste kiss on her lips. I reluctantly left her apartment and headed down to my car. I drove back to my townhouse in a daze. No sooner had I arrived at my house then my daughter came bounding in. She told me all about her day, speaking a million miles a minute. I just smiled and nodded. I'm still learning 'Seven-Year-Old.' After Emma told me about her day, I got her in the shower and we did our nightly routine. After reading a chapter in our book, Emma zonked out.

I took out her dress for tomorrow and quietly packed her bag when her mother would pick her up on Christmas morning. I really didn't want her to go with Jess, but the judge said that was the original agreement and we needed to abide by it. _Damn it. _With one more kiss to my daughter's forehead and I went into bedroom to shower. It was a cold one but it didn't stop me from jacking off. My mind was imagining making love to my sweet Bella, erasing all of the scars from that asshat James. I came quickly. I bit my lip to stop my roar as my cock twitched and pulsed. Leaning against the marble, I caught my breath. Finishing my shower, I put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and crawled into bed. I noticed that it was after midnight. I picked up my cell phone and texted Bella.

_Merry Christmas, love – Professor_

_You too, baby – Marian_

xx FLTM xx

"Emma! Come on! We need to go, angel!" I yelled up the stairs. "We need to pick up something from the store before we get Bella."

"I'm coming, Daddy," she grumbled. She stomped down the stairs and pouted. "Do I have to go to Mom's?"

"Yes, baby girl," I said as I put on her coat. "I know that you don't want to go, but it's what we decided on. But think of it this way…you'll see your grandparents. They love you and miss you tremendously."

"I know they do, but Mom? Not so much," Emma said wryly. She pulled on her hat and picked up her small duffle bag. "How long am I staying with her?"

"New Year's Day," I answered. "You have clothes in your bag plus whatever is at your mom's place. Anything else you want to bring?"

"I want to bring Floppy," Emma pouted.

"Who is Floppy?" I asked.

"The panda that Bella gave me," she replied. "But, Mom would probably throw him out like she did with my flowers."

"Floppy?" I snorted.

"Bella named her lion Flippy. Flippy and Floppy," Emma shrugged. "Let's go, Daddy."

I was pissed that Emma didn't feel comfortable to bring her new favorite toy to her mom's place, in fear that it might get thrown out. But, I kept my cool as I buckled Emma in the booster seat next to the pile of presents sitting the backseat of my Volvo. Emma popped in her ear buds and listened to her iPod while I drove to the store. Mom needed some extra appetizers and she put me in charge of getting them. I hustled Emma out of the car and we wandered around the store, specifically the frozen food aisle.

"Hi, Miss Denali!" Emma squeaked.

"Well, Miss Emma. How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked as she sauntered toward us. Miss Denali was Emma's second grade teacher. An attractive young blonde woman with blue eyes and very fake curves. "Are you having a good break?"

"I am," Emma smiled. "Are you?"

"I get two weeks off of work. Of course I am," she laughed. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. Merry Christmas."

"You, too, Miss Denali. Spending time with your family?" I asked.

"Sort of. My close friend, Kate and I are celebrating our first Christmas together," Miss Denali explained. "If you know what I mean…"

"Oh, got it," I blushed. Miss Denali was a lesbian and Kate was her girlfriend. "Well you have a good holiday, Miss Denali."

"I will, Mr. Cullen. Merry Christmas, Emma. See you next year," she quipped as she headed down the opposite direction. I blew out a breath and searched for some sort of appetizer. I found some mini-quiches and a shrimp cocktail tray. I paid for my food and put Emma back into the car before driving to Bella's.

I parked next to Bella's car and we headed up to her apartment. Knocking on her door, we waited patiently for her open up. When she did, I was astounded at how beautiful she looked. She wore a wrap burgundy dress with heels. Her long hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders like gossamer. "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Emma said excitedly as she hugged Bella's waist. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you. So do you, Emma-bear," Bella replied, tweaking her nose softly. She looked up at me and gave me an appraising look. "Not so bad yourself, Professor."

"Oh, this old thing?" I chuckled as I ran my hands over my overcoat. "Stop it."

"Nerd," Bella giggled. "Can you do me a favor and bring down my presents? I don't trust myself to carry the bin in heels."

"Sure, love," I answered. Bella pointed to a bin near the door. Next to it was an overnight bag. I slipped the bag over my shoulder and picked up the bins. "Damn. What's in here? Lead?"

"No. Two wine gift baskets," she giggled. "Be careful, Edward."

I finagled the bag and bin into the car. Emma was going to be a little squished but it fit. Barely. Bella came downstairs, holding Emma's hand as they chatted animatedly about something. Later, I found out they were talking about _The Hunger Games_. Bella picked up the book and read it in one night.

Emma squeezed into the car and we drove to my parents' home. Bella was very quiet, nibbling nervously on her fingernail. Emma was chattering about the party and how she was excited about seeing Aunt Rosie, Uncle Emmy and my godparents, Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lizzie.

We pulled up to the house and Emma was out of the car like a shot. "Are you okay, Bella?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I'm nervous," she murmured. "I mean, I've met them already but as a co-worker. Not as your girlfriend. Plus your godparents? God, kill me now."

"Baby, no. I would be incredibly sad," I said, capturing her chin with my fingers. "I just found you and I don't want to lose you. Now, why are you freaking out? My parents already love you. As for my godparents, they are the cooler, hipper version of Carlisle and Esme. Aunt Lizzie is Esme's younger sister. Uncle Teddy is Carlisle's former college roommate."

"Teddy? I thought his name was Edward," Bella asked.

"It is. I'm named after him. However, to distinguish each other, he insisted he be called Uncle Teddy. Besides, Emmett couldn't say his 'w's' for awhile there. Edward was a challenge for him to say. Uncle Teddy stuck and the rest is history."

"I didn't get anything for them," Bella murmured.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just add your name to the present I picked up for them and we're set, love," I smiled. "No worries. Come on. My mother is probably waiting by the door with baited breath."

"Okay," Bella murmured. I got out of the car and assisted Bella out of the passenger side. She looked up at my parents' home and gulped loudly. "Fuck. This isn't a house. It's a god damned luxury resort. You grew up here?"

"No. We lived in a smaller house until I was in high school. This place was purchased when I was a sophomore," I answered. "Let's go inside, love. It's cold and you're wearing a dress." Guiding Bella up the steps, we walked into the foyer of my parents' home. Sure enough, my mom was standing near the door. "What did I tell you?"

"That's too funny," Bella laughed. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Esme, sweetie," she said as she hugged Bella tightly.

"Right," Bella blushed. "Thank you for inviting me to your home."

"It's our pleasure, Bella," Esme said. "Hello, Edward." She hugged me and ruffled my hair. "It's called a comb, Little Cullen."

"Sorry, Mom," I sighed. "You know as well as me that this has a mind of its own."

"It does, baby boy," she said. "Now, go get your brother to help you bring in your things. Your bedroom is all set up for Emma. You and Bella will be staying in the guest bedroom since it has a bigger bed, okay? Come Bella. I want you to try this crab dip. I think it needs something." Esme removed Bella's coat and handed it to me without really acknowledging me. I shook my head and hung up her coat in the closet. Then, I went into the living room to find Emmett talking with Uncle Teddy and Carlisle.

"Eddie!" Emmett bellowed. "What took you so long? Getting some nookie? Finally?"

"Emmett, shut up!" I snarled as I elbowed him. "Get your coat, douche. I need your help. Merry Christmas, Dad. You too, Uncle Teddy." They nodded and I dragged my older brother out the door, not even bothering to get him in his coat.

"Fucktard, it's cold out," Emmett bellowed.

"Buck up and deal with it, Emmett," I said as I handed him a bin of presents. "We'll be out here like ten minutes tops."

"Jesus, Little Cullen. What's got you so anal?" Emmett asked.

"Did Dad talk to you?" I asked.

"About?" Emmett asked, arching a bushy brow.

"Guess not. Come on. Grab that bin too and we'll take the bags upstairs. I need to talk to you about my girlfriend," I hissed.

"Is she secretly a guy? Edward, are you gay?" Emmett asked with a somber expression on his face.

"God damn it, Emmett. No!" I heaved. With a groan, I brushed past him and we headed up the stairs after we dropped the bins off by the door. I pushed Emmett into my old bedroom and shut the door. "You need to behave, Big Cullen."

"Why?" he pouted.

"I swear, you are like fucking child, Emmett. You're older than me but you act like you're twelve," I grumbled. "You need to be nice to Bella."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's absolutely wonderful and beautiful and smart and…"I trailed off. I smiled wistfully as I pictured her face.

"Fuck, Eddie. You love her," Emmett said as he smacked my shoulder. Hard.

"OW! Emmett," I whined. "You are too strong for your own good. Yes, I love her. But I haven't told her yet. We've only been dating for a few weeks and I don't want to freak her out. Anyhow, you can't be your usual douchenozzle self."

"I'm not a douchenozzle," he grumbled. I arched a brow over my glasses. "Okay, SOMETIMES I'm a douchenozzle."

"Whatever, Big Cullen," I said. "She's very hesitant to trust guys. I don't want to tell you her story but she's been hurt. Badly."

"By a guy?" Emmett asked, his normally jovial face turning serious. I nodded, biting my lip. "Is she okay?"

"Not really. Don't make any contact with her unless she initiates it. Okay? She's very skittish and yeah," I said quietly. "Don't hurt her."

"Edward, I may be a douche but no man should touch a woman," Emmett said as he patted my shoulder. "I'm guessing if you ever see the guy who hurt her, you'd probably kill him. Hell, I'd probably kill him."

"With my bare hands, Em," I muttered. "We're taking things slowly and we've barely moved past kissing, Emmett. I mean, I've slept with her."

"I'm guessing there was no moaning," Emmett deadpanned. _Smack!_ "Damn it, Edward. That's my head."

"Next time, I'm taking off my shoe, asstard," I growled. "No moaning. More like snoring. It'll probably be awhile before we even broach the whole sex topic. Besides, I don't want to rush into anything with Bella. She deserves the best. To be worshipped."

"Fuck, you really do love her," Emmett said quietly. "My baby brother is in LOVE!"

"Shut. Up!" I snarled. "Promise me you'll behave? Don't make me sic Rose on you. She won't be as gentle with you as I was. I'm assuming she's wearing heels?"

"Okay, I'll behave. I really don't want a stiletto up my ass," Emmett said contritely. "Come on, Little Cullen. Introduce me to your girlfriend. I promise to be good. I'll tone it down. But not completely off, okay? Do you approve of my outfit, Mr. Cullen? Will Bella like it?"

"You look fabulous, Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes. "Like a Christmas-y funeral director. All black?"

"I think I look hot," Emmett smirked. "Come on, baby bro." Emmett stood up and brushed off his pants, giving me his own crooked smile. It was the only thing that we shared. Physically, Emmett and I are total opposites. Well, we're both tall, too. Emmett was nearly 6'5" and was huge. He was very muscled. He was in football in high school and college and he maintained the physique. I was very lean, but muscular in my own right. Emmett's complexion had a more olive tone and he could actually get tan. I was pasty and burnt to a crisp. Emmett had short curly hair that was dark brown, almost black. My hair was straight and an odd bronze-y red color. Emmett had blue eyes while mine were green. Yeah, Emmett's an anomaly. Where he came from, I'll never know.

I tossed my coat into the guest bedroom and headed downstairs to find Bella. Emmett was booming as he trudged down the steps, "Where's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Emmy," Emma giggled as she skipped into his arms. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Emma-bear," Emmett smiled as he scooped her up. "Being good for your dad?"

"Yep," she answered, tugging on his tie. "Have you met Bella?"

"No, I haven't. Care to introduce me?" Emmett asked. Emma directed him to the kitchen where Bella was chatting with Esme, Rose and Aunt Lizzie. She appeared to be at ease as she talked. "Is that her? In red? Next to Nana?"

"Yeah," Emma whispered. "Isn't she pretty, Uncle Emmy?"

"Very pretty, Emma," Emmett smiled. He turned his head and gave me a wink of approval. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" Emma called from Emmett's arms.

"Yes, sweetie?" Bella replied, her voice very small. She looked at Emmett was cowering slightly. I moved past him and stood next to her.

"Bella, this is my brother, Emmett," I said soothingly. "Emmett, this is Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," Bella whispered, looking at my brother skeptically. "Merry Christmas."

"You too, Bella," he said as he held out a hand. Taking a shaky step toward my brother, Bella placed her tiny hand into his and shook it. "I may be big but I'm a big old softie. Right, Emma?"

"Yep. A huge teddy bear," Emma said as she tightened her grip around his neck. Bella released Emmett's hand and smiled slightly. "Can we play Wii, Uncle Emmy?"

"Sure thing, doll face. Let's see if Uncle Teddy wants to play and we can whip his butt in bowling, yeah?" Emmett snickered. Emma wiggled and Emmett put her down. She ran off, screaming for Uncle Teddy.

"Inside voice, Emma Lily Cullen," I chided.

"Sorry, Daddy," she giggled.

"So, have you been introduced to everyone, Bella?" I asked.

"I have," she replied. "Everyone but Uncle Teddy. But seeing as he's getting his butt kicked at Wii bowling, that introduction will have to wait."

"Oh Teddy is a big kid. An even bigger kid than Emmett," Aunt Lizzie giggled. "He's nearly fifty and he acts like he's pushing ten."

"You knew this when you married him, Lizzie," Esme snorted. "I'm surprised that he can maintain his job with his goofy sense of humor. Being an attorney is such serious business. Right Rose?"

"It is. But you have to have fun, too. There are cases that make you want to scream out in anguish. You learn quickly to leave the job at the job. If you take it home, it becomes too personal. Though, I am going to be co-counsel with Uncle Teddy on my next case. He's first chair and I'm his assistant. I'm looking forward to working with him."

"Uncle Teddy's an attorney?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Rose and Teddy work for the State's Attorney's office, specializing in cases surrounding rape, incest, child abuse and domestic abuse," I explained. "Aunt Lizzie is psychologist that works for the state. She works with children who were taken from their homes after they've been abused. She also works with rape victims and survivors of domestic violence."

"Oh. You may know my therapist," Bella said. "Pam Bueller?"

"She's absolutely wonderful. I've worked with her on several occasions," Aunt Lizzie smiled. "She's a phenomenal counselor for women who have suffered domestic violence…Bella?"

"I'm not going to get into the nitty gritty, but I was a victim of a brutal domestic assault," Bella said quietly, but confidently. "Three years ago. I'm still battling with a great deal of 'demons' because of the attack but I'm getting better. Stronger, every day."

"More courageous, too," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned against me, giving me a smile. She moved my hand further up around her ribs, presumably to where her tattoo was located.

"I worked with Pam, too," Rose said. "After my own attack."

"You were attacked, Rose?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. But mine was not domestic. I was raped. Someone slipped me a rufie at a college party and I was gang raped by three guys," Rose shuddered. "I had to deal with the fall out of the rape plus not being able to remember it. I woke up in a hospital bed covered in bruises and I had no idea what had happened. I met with Pam for nearly a year, at least two times a week."

"Are you okay, Rose?"Bella questioned.

"Unfortunately not," Rose said matter of factly. "The guys were not gentle. And they used things other than their penises. I'm irreparably damaged down there and unable to carry a child to term. However, Emmett and I have been working to find a surrogate. We've actually narrowed it down to three women who are willing. Who knows? Perhaps next Christmas, you'll have a new grandbaby, Esme."

"That would be wonderful, Rose," Esme squealed. "It's in God's hands, now. But I'll pray for a positive outcome. I love Emma but I want another grandchild to spoil."

Bella blushed and burrowed closer to me. "You okay?" I asked. Bella nodded and kissed my shoulder. "You sure?"

"I think I may step outside for some air, okay?" she muttered. "Where's my coat?"

"In the hall closet. I'll get it for you, love," I said as I went to get her jacket. Slipping it on her shoulders. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll be fine," she said. She slipped outside and went to sit on the brick paver patio.

"Is she okay, Edward?" Rose asked.

"She says she is but I know she's not," I replied.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?"

"I don't mind but I'm not the person you need to worry about," I said, looking at my sister-in-law. Rose nodded and grabbed her coat. I went and checked on Emma and Emmett in the basement of my parents' home. As she bellowed, Uncle Teddy was getting his ass handed to him on a platter in Wii bowling.

About forty-five minutes later, Rose and Bella came downstairs. Their eyes were red rimmed but they were smiling. I caught Bella's eyes and mouthed if she was okay. She gave me a smile and nodded. I would have hugged her but Emma was trying to get me lose my mojo in Rock Band on the guitar. She was concentrating so hard with her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she tried to beat me. But, I was unstoppable.

That is until Bella came and kissed my neck. My fingers fumbled and epic fail.

"What?! Huh?" I groaned. Bella held out her hand for Emma who smacked it, hard. "No fair! You two played me!"

"Edward, really?" Bella teased. "You would let your pride overtake your love for your adorable little girl? For shame, Cullen."

"What? We were playing. Fair and square until you both ganged up on me," I pouted as I slumped down on the leather sofa in the basement.

"Oh, did Little Cullen get his butt whooped?" Emmett snickered.

"Shut it, Big Cullen," I grumbled as I tossed a pillow at my brother.

"Come on, Edward. She's your daughter," Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm cute and adorable. You're not," she laughed.

"Come here, Mini Cullen," I said as I pulled her into my arms, tickling her belly. She squealed and squirmed in my arms. "I'm just as cute and adorable as you, child of mine."

"Daddy! Stop! I gotta pee!" Emma screamed. My fingers stopped their tickle torture and I looked at my daughter. Bella had a camera out and was snapping pictures. Emma winked at Bella and pounced, her little fingers attacking under my arms. I barked out a laugh and squirmed. Before I knew it, Bella's fingers were also tickling me.

"Stop!" I begged as tears fell down my cheeks. "You both are relentless."

"Who's cute and adorable?" Emma laughed.

"You are," I panted.

"Are you cute and adorable?" Bella asked, the smile in her voice evident.

"Yes!" I joked as I pulled both of my girls in my arms. Bella landed in my lap and Emma was perched next to my head. We all were laughing and panting heavily. "Yeah, having a tickle war in dress clothes is not so fun. I'm all rumpled."

"That's what you get when you mess with the dynamic duo, Professor," Bella teased as she ruffled my hair. "Right, Emma?"

"Right," she chirped.

"Edward! Emma! Bella! Dinner's ready!" Esme called. "Emmett, you too!"

"I'm there!" Emmett boomed as he handed Bella her camera before darting up the stairs.

"God, he thinks with his stomach," I joked.

"Duh, Daddy," Emma laughed. "Did you get good pictures, Bella?"

"I did, Emma," she smiled. She handed the camera for me and pictures of our tickle war were on the screen. It was amazing to see. It started with Emma and I. Her blonde curls falling all over the place with a huge smile on her face. Then, the pictures added Bella. Her smile was just as radiant with a touch of mischief as well. "Oh, that's going in the scrapbook. Nice hair, Edward."

"God, I look like Einstein," I groaned.

"Guys! Come on. My belly is eating itself," Emmett bellowed down the stairs. Emma hopped up and ran up the stairs. There was a muffled 'oomph' and then Emmett's guffaws. I stood up and straightened my shirt as best as I could, offering my hands to Bella. She stood up and when our hands touched, something clicked. When our eyes met, the air around us sizzled. I could tear my eyes away from hers. Her face was flushed and her hair was slightly wild. Her lips were parted and she was still breathing heavily.

Taking her face in my hands, I caressed her cheeks. Her fingers wrapped around my wrists and she held my gaze. A lone tear fell down her cheek. I captured it with my thumb and wiped it away. I leaned down and kissed her soft, perfect mouth. A jolt ran through my veins, igniting my heart and warming my soul. Bella's mouth opened and her tongue glided along my lips, begging for entrance. Her velvety tongue slid between my lips and our bodies were pressed together. Her hands tangled in my hair while my hands traveled down her body to wrap around her waist.

_I love you, Bella. Let me love you. _

Our need for oxygen broke apart our heated kiss. Our foreheads were leaning against each other. "Wow," Bella whispered. "That was…"

"I know, Bella," I breathed. "As much as I want to continue that, we should head upstairs." Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips kissed the soft spot behind my ear before she pulled away, tugging on my hand to lead us upstairs.

In the dining room, Bella and I sat down next to Emma. She gave us a wink as we settled down for the prayer. After Carlisle said the prayer, we dug into the meal. Esme had prepared prime rib with Bearnaise sauce, asparagus, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Dinner was a boisterous affair. It turned into the Emmett and Teddy show. They were doing crazy imitations that kept all of us in stitches.

After dinner, Esme told us to distribute the presents. We were going to open our presents tonight since Emma couldn't be with us tomorrow. Of course, Santa was going to deliver presents overnight but for the most part, the main presents were distributed on Christmas Eve. Emmett donned a Santa hat and began handing out presents, starting with our stockings. I helped out by passing out the presents under the tree.

The dishes were done and the coffee was being made. Emma plopped down on her pillow next to the tree and her pile of presents. Bella sat down next to me and was amazed by her pile of gifts. I threaded my fingers with hers, kissing her knuckles softly. Esme came in with a tray of coffee mugs and freshly brewed coffee. "Before we open our presents, I want to say a few things."

Emmett groaned. "Ma! We want to open presents. Right, Emma-bear?"

"Shush, Uncle Emmy. I want to hear want Nana has to say," she admonished.

"You just got told by your niece, Emmy," Rose laughed. "Burn!"

"Children," Esme smirked. "First off, I want to say that I'm so happy that we are all able to be here on Christmas Eve. It's been such a perfect holiday, so far. I would also like to welcome Bella to our crazy, dysfunctional family. Honey, we only get worse with time."

"I look forward to it, Esme," Bella blushed.

"Good. You're going to fit in perfectly with us, then," Esme smiled. "Finally, the rules about the presents." More groans from Emmett. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you don't stop groaning, your presents are going to be donated to the poor."

"Shut up, Emmett," Uncle Teddy said as he smacked Emmett upside the head. "You're wasting precious present time."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Our rule for presents is that the person with the birthday closest to Christmas goes first. Usually, that's Emmett. He's born on August 27th. Bella, when's your birthday?"

"September 13th," she answered.

"Well, you're now the first person to open a present, Bella," Esme said as she sat down next to Carlisle.

"Open mine first, Bella," Emma said as she handed her a box.

"Okay, Emma," Bella smiled as she tore into the box. "Oh, sweetie! Thank you. A year of wishes candles. This is perfect."

"You're welcome, Bella," Emma said shyly. She crawled into Bella's arms and hugged her tightly. "I hope you get your Christmas wish. I'm still praying for mine."

"You'll get it, Emma-bear," Bella said as she gently tweaked Emma's nose.

After that, it was mayhem with the presents. Everyone was very generous with their presents. My little girl received more clothes than God. She also got some toys but mostly clothes. Esme and Carlisle were thrilled with the wine gift basket they got from Bella, proclaiming that it was too much. Rose and Emmett had the same reaction. Bella blushed and said that we had opened up our home for her and it was the least she could do.

Bella swatted my arm when she saw the Nook I had gotten her. She said that I spent too much money on her. I shrugged it off and kissed her temple. That wasn't even the more expensive present. That was currently sitting in my overnight bag so I could give it to her in private. When I opened up her present to me, I chuckled at the thoughtfulness of the gift. She had gotten me an iPod dock that looked like a mini-amplifier. She also got me some really nice headphones. I kissed her soundly, thanking her for her generosity.

The final gift that was going to be opened was Emma's American Girl doll. She had been begging for one for two years. I knew I was going to get it for her this year but hadn't gotten the chance to until yesterday. However, before we gave her the doll, Bella gave Emma her present to my daughter. It was the matching outfits. Emma arched a brow and looked oddly like me. Then, I handed her the box and she eyed me skeptically. Emma opened the present and her jaw was scraping the ground.

"An AMERICAN GIRL DOLL?!" she screeched. "DADDY! Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Daddy! Thank you!" She launched herself into my arms and kissed my face and hugged me tightly.

"Emma…I can't…breathe," I choked out dramatically. She pulled away and smiled crookedly. "You like her?"

"She's perfect, Daddy. And thank you, Bella for the matching outfit," Emma said appreciatively. "Can I wear it tomorrow?"

"Of course, angel," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"Now, that we have all of our presents opened," Carlisle began, "we share our Christmas wishes with the family. Do you mind if I go first?" There was no objection. "My wish for this coming year is for my family to be happy and healthy. I love all of you very much."

"Dad, you have the same wish every year," Emmett said from his spot on the floor by Rose's feet.

"My wish is the same," Esme said as she shot Emmett a look.

"What's yours, Emmett?" Carlisle challenged.

"For Rosie and me to have a baby," he answered as he laced his fingers with Rose's fingers. "I've got a good feeling about this year. Ro?"

"Same as Emmett," she answered as she kissed his cheek. "Uncle Teddy?"

"For the Cubs to win the World Series," he said as he held up his coffee mug. Aunt Lizzie smacked him. "What? That's my Christmas wish. Do you want me to wish for world peace or some shit like that? That isn't my nature, baby."

"Oh, my manchild, husband," Aunt Lizzie sighed. "I wish for the violence to end. Everywhere. World peace…"

"Suck up," Uncle Teddy grumbled. Aunt Lizzie smacked him again and chuckled quietly. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Bella chimed. "Um, I have two wishes, if that's okay. The first one is kind of selfish but I wish I was happier with who I am. The second one is for all of you, Emma, in particular. I wish for you all to be happy and loved."

"Daddy? You go next," Emma said from her spot next to me on the couch.

"Okay. My Christmas wish is for everyone to be healthy, safe and know that we're all here for each other. We're a family. Everyone," I whispered as I tightened my hold around Bella. She smiled softly up at me. I gently kissed her lips.

"Emma, what's your wish?" Esme asked.

"Like Bella, I have two. But one I'm not sure if I should say," she said quietly. "My first one is for my friend, Jake. His mommy is very busy and he's all alone a lot. His grandma watches him a lot but she's old. I wish that his mommy could be home more often."

"What's your other wish, Emma-bear?" Rose prompted.

"Please don't be mad at me, Daddy," Emma whispered. "But my second wish is that I want Bella to be my mommy."

A collective gasp filled the room. Bella stiffened in my arms but she didn't run away. The walls fell away and I just looked at my daughter. I hadn't realized it but the living room emptied out and it was just Emma, Bella and me. "Why would I be mad, Emma?"

"I dunno," she shrugged as she played with my tie. "Maybe Bella's mad at me."

"Emma, I'm not mad," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Surprised but not mad. Why, though?"

"You love me. You love my daddy," she murmured. "You make us happy. We should be a family. Can't we be a family, Daddy? Please?"

"Emma, I want you to understand something," I said as I pulled her over my lap. "I love you with everything that I am. So does Bella. But that doesn't stop your mom from being your mom."

"I know that, but can't you be together? Forever?" Emma asked.

"That's something that Bella and I need to figure out, Emma," I answered honestly. "We're dating. Kind of like trying each other on for size. Even if Bella and I don't make it as a couple, then I'm certain she'll always be your friend."

"I will Emma. But unless your daddy likes to fart in his sleep or he wears dresses or something, I don't foresee our relationship falling apart," Bella said as she caressed Emma's cheek. "But, it might take time, sweetie. It's not like in the movies where there's fireworks and we know that we're going to be together forever."

"Okay," Emma whispered. "Can I go play with my doll, now?"

"Of course, baby," I said as I kissed her forehead. Emma took her doll and ran toward the family room. Bella and I sat there in silence for a few moments. "That was unexpected…"

"Yeah. It was," Bella murmured.

"Come with me, Bella," I said as I stood up. "I have one more gift for you. I think that prompted Emma's wish." Bella took my hand and we went upstairs to the guest bedroom. I led her inside, shutting door behind her. I sat Bella down on the king sized bed and she looked at me confusedly. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the tiny Tiffany's bag. I sat down next to her, holding the gift in my lap.

"That's a Tiffany's bag," Bella said as she pointed to the present.

"I know, love. That's because I got you a present from Tiffany's," I quipped. "Bella, I know that we haven't known each other for very long. But, you are one of the most important people in my life. Emma's the first. You're right behind her." I handed Bella the gift. "Open it. Please?"

"It better be like a paperweight or something," Bella said dryly.

"Or something," I chuckled. She took the bag from my hand and took out the box. Untying the white bow, she removed the jewelry box. Opening the tiny velvet box inside, she gasped quietly. "Excuse the cheesiness, but that's a key, Bella. It's a key to my heart. In the short time that we've been together, I've realized something. I've never given my heart to someone and that's because I never truly loved anyone. I love Emma. She's my world. But, Bella, I love you. You've taken my heart and made it whole. You love my little girl and are the mother she never really had. I love you, Bella. With my whole heart, I love you."

"Edward," she cried as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I understand if you're not ready to say it back, but I need you to know. Please say that you'll wear it? Keep my heart safe?" I whispered.

"I never thought I'd feel like this, Edward," she murmured. Her fingers glided over the diamonds of her pendant. "I thought what I had with James was love. Obviously not. What I have with you is. I love you, too, Edward. I'd be honored to keep your heart safe. I will treasure it. Always. Put it on me?"

I nodded. With shaking hands, I took the necklace from the gift box and put around Bella's dainty neck. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I know that Emma will never be my daughter but I already think of her like that. I love her. I love you."

"I love you, more, my Bella," I said as I pulled her to my chest. "Oh, you've made me the happiest man right now. Thank you, love." I pulled back and gently kissed her soft lips. Her fingers traced my face, wiping away the tears that I hadn't been aware that were falling down my cheeks.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Emotionally spent," she said as she pulled back.

"I can imagine, love. Why don't you go to sleep? I have to put out Emma's presents from Santa and then I'll be back okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Edward. For this. For your family. For everything," she said with a sleepy grin.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Bella. I love you," I smiled crookedly.

"You like saying that?" Bella teased.

"Yep. Now, that I've said it I can't stop. Perhaps I'll buy a billboard to announce it to the world, love," I quipped. Bella arched a brow. "Kidding, beautiful. Go to sleep and I'll be up in like an hour."

"Okay. Good night, Professor," she said as she went to her bag to get her pajamas.

"Good night, my love," I said as I slipped out of the bedroom. I danced outside of the door. _She loves me! She loves me! _

"And I can see your shadow, Edward. Smooth moves," Bella laughed.

_And that's why I love her!_

**A/N: They said the I love yous! WOO HOO! Up next will be Christmas Day, Mattie's memorial and New Year's Eve. What should I do with Jessica? I have some ideas, but I'm curious what you think. As always, pictures of presents and sneak peeks are on my blog. Leave me some!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

Once Edward left the bedroom after our declarations of love, I changed into a pair of pajamas. It was cold in the room so I was glad that I brought my heavy green flannel pajama bottoms and long-sleeved black t-shirt. As per usual, I avoided looking at myself while I changed in the bathroom. The scars on my belly were too much of a reminder of what had happened to me. Yes, my tattoo hid some of them but, they were still there. I washed my face and clipped my hair up. As I was fussing with my long brown hair, I saw the glint of the white gold chain that now hung around my neck. I pulled the chain from my shirt and gently running my fingers over the sparkling diamonds. _Edward's heart._

"He loves me," I murmured. I looked up at my reflection and tried to psych myself out that I was worthy of his love. Of his heart. But James' hateful words filled my brain, spreading the toxic waste of his abhorrence.

_You're such a fuck up, Bella. _

_No one will ever love you._

_You're worthless. _

_Stupid._

_Ugly._

_A waste of skin and space._

_Why am I with you?_

_Right…pity. Now fuck me, bitch before I take you without asking._

I flinched when he smacked my face in my memory. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I whimpered. I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I headed into the bedroom, slipping between the sheets of the bed. While I was exhausted and mentally spent, I couldn't fall asleep. James' words kept circling in my mind like vultures, feeding on what was left of my fragile ego.

I feigned sleep while Edward crawled into bed next to me. His arms wrapped me in a gentle, loving embrace. He whispered, "I love you, my Bella," into my hair before kissing my neck. His breathing evened out and soon he was dead to the world. I removed myself from his hold, turning to look at his face. While he slept, his worries disappeared. His features smoothed out and he looked so young. With a soft kiss to his forehead, I got out of the bed and went downstairs.

I sat down in the family room next to the dwindling fire. I picked up my new Nook and saw that Edward had plugged it in to charge. I also saw that I had a credit to Barnes and Noble to purchase many, many books. _Damn, he's too generous. I get him a stupid iPod dock and he gets me a gorgeous necklace and an e-reader. I suck. _

"You know, Santa doesn't come until everyone is asleep," Aunt Lizzie laughed.

I jumped and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be, sweetie. You look lost in thought," she said as she sat down. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face in a low ponytail and she wore an oversized fleece along with some yoga pants. "You want to talk about it?"

"I should," I whispered. "But, I'm…I'm…so confused."

"Why?" she asked, curling her legs underneath her slender body.

"Edward said that he loved me tonight," I whispered, playing with a pillow on the couch. "That he wants me to keep his heart safe." I removed my pendant from my shirt. "He gave me this and said that it was the key to his heart. He loves me."

"My godson has exquisite taste. It's gorgeous pendant. However, do you love him in return?" Aunt Lizzie asked.

"I do but I still hear James in my head," I explained. "He's constantly putting me down mentally and I'm afraid that Edward…that he'll start doing that. Putting me down and that he'll turn into James."

"Bella, I can tell you that Edward is one of the most kind-hearted men you'll ever meet. He couldn't harm a fly. Seriously, he won't. When he was a little boy, he stayed with Teddy and me. Edward had a fly in his bedroom. Teddy went to get a fly swatter and Edward panicked. He said that he would just open the windows and the fly would leave. Unfortunately, it that meant more flies since Edward removed the screens. But the main idea was that Edward didn't want to see the fly get hurt," Aunt Lizzie explained.

"I can actually see Edward doing that," I snickered. "Emma, too."

"I also get that you are struggling with trusting him to _not_ hurt you. How long where you with James?"

"Um, five years," I answered. "We met when I was a junior in high school and began dating before the end of my junior year. We broke up for a year when I was a sophomore in college but we got back together towards the end of my junior year of college."

"Was James always violent with you?"

"It came in spurts," I shrugged. "But, ultimately it was the final time he was violent with me that ended it."

"What happened?"

I told her my story of how James beat the living shit out of me, causing me to lose our baby and my year-long recovery. She was crying with me, holding my hand as I detached myself from the hell that I endured. I also told her about my fears and trepidation of James getting out, haunting me. Finally, I told her about Mattie. My little boy who I loved dearly. That I never got to say goodbye to. That I never held.

"Bella, I get why you are confused. James started as being the perfect man. But, his sick twisted delusions hurt you in the most heinous of ways," she muttered. "I can't imagine what you must be going through but the fact that you trusted my godson, my nephew with your story and your love is a miracle. Edward will do everything to ensure your safety, your protection, and your happiness. The love that he has for you is amazing. I've never seen him like this. Even with his ex-wife, he was never this joyful."

"But, what if I'm not enough? What if I can't get over this?" I asked, tears slipping out of my eyes.

"It will take time, Bella. However, Pam is an amazing therapist. But only you can truly let yourself be healed. By accepting Edward's love and giving yours in return is a massive step. You should be proud. I don't know you and I am incredibly proud of you," Aunt Lizzie said with a soft smile. "Also, if you ever want to speak with me, I'm here for you. We're family now."

"You make it sound like this necklace is an engagement ring," I chuckled.

"No. But, if Edward is like his father or Emmett, once he loves, he loves forever," Aunt Lizzie explained. "The bond he shares with you will be unbroken."

"What if I can't…?" I trailed off.

"You can, Bella. I know you can."

I stared at Aunt Lizzie's hazel eyes. There was nothing but sincerity and honesty there. I nodded and gave her a shaky smile. She gave me a warm hug, gently rubbing my back. "Feel better?"

"A little," I laughed into her shoulder. "It's going to take time."

"You have a strong support system with Edward and our family," Lizzie said as she tucked my hair behind my ear. "And Emma is quite taken with you."

"Yeah, that…was…um, well…" I fumbled.

"I know," Lizzie snickered. "However, I think all of us feel the same way about Jessica. She is an evil, hateful woman who should never been allowed to have children. Emma is a blessing and thankfully doesn't carry any of her mother's traits. But she yearns for a mother's love. You're giving that to her, Bella. All of us see it but Emma is the only one to voice it. Ah, from the mouths of babes. I sometimes wish that Jess would get crushed by a car or something. Save Edward a lot of trouble."

"Tell me about it," I grumbled. "What a bitch."

"Yep," Lizzie snarled. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm tired. Emma is going to be up at the ass crack of dawn and I need to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"Thank you, Lizzie, for everything," I murmured.

"It's Aunt Lizzie," she corrected as she kissed my forehead. "We're family. Get used to it, sweetie. Go cuddle with my godson. He's probably freezing his balls off upstairs in that bedroom."

"Oh, god!" I laughed. Aunt Lizzie shrugged and tugged on my hand. We walked up the stairs. Aunt Lizzie gave me another hug before heading to her own bedroom which held a very loudly snoring Uncle Teddy. I giggled as I closed the door, listening to Aunt Lizzie's grumbling.

"Get your adenoids fixed, baby. You're driving me nuts with the chainsaw impersonation."

I got back into bed with Edward who was gripping my pillow with a frown on his face. I lay down, facing him and caressed his cheeks. His expression softened and he blindly reached for me. I curled up against his side, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I pressed a soft kiss to his skin. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you, more," he mumbled sleepily. "So perfect in my arms. Never leave."

_I don't want to._

xx FLTM xx

The next morning, I woke up to a bouncing something on the bed. I groaned and burrowed closer to Edward.

"Emma Lily Cullen, that better not be you jumping on the bed," Edward said his voice deep from sleep.

"It's Uncle Emmy," Emma giggled.

Edward shot up and caused me to fall onto his pillow. "Not cool, Emma," I said into the warm downy goodness of the pillow. "I was quite comfy, you know."

"And cute. I took pictures," Emma said as she snapped two more. "Santa came! Come on!" She bounded off the bed and tore through the house, banging on the doors of everyone's room.

"Where does she get her energy?" Edward asked, rubbing his face with his hand. He fell back on the bed. His soft lips found my neck and he kissed the sensitive spot behind my left ear. "I could get used to this."

"What? Getting jumped on by your daughter?" I asked, scratching his messy hair.

"Not that. I'm used to that. I'm grateful that she didn't jump on my junk. I've been kneed more often than not in the family jewels by my daughter than I care to admit," he laughed. "I was talking about waking up with you in my arms, love. That is the best Christmas present ever."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he blushed. "It feels so…right. You know?"

I did. I felt safe in his arms. Loved. "I do know, Edward."

"I know you were up last night," he said as he brushed his knuckles along my cheek. "What happened?"

"Panic anxiety moment," I said, biting my lip. "Doubting myself. Doubting you. Doubting everything. James' voice got in my head after you said that you loved me. Every nasty, foul thing he ever said to me came back."

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"I needed to process it and I ran into Aunt Lizzie. We chatted and I felt better," I smiled weakly.

"You could have talked to me," Edward frowned.

"I know but a lot of this is trying to understand why you _want_ me. And trying to not imagine you turning on a dime to beat the ever living shit out of me. I know that you could never do that but my subconscious is so used to it that…" I sighed. Edward tenderly drew me to his chest and held me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "For five years, that's what I was used to."

"I will never hurt you, Bella," Edward soothed. "I love you. I can't imagine hurting someone I love."

"I want to believe you," I murmured.

"DADDY! COME ON!" Emma bellowed. "You too, Bella!"

With a sigh, we both got out of bed and quickly brushed our teeth. Edward did this cute little swish, spit, gurgle thing that made me giggle. He also managed to get most of the toothpaste on his face. "Edward, you're covered," I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

I held up a towel and wiped down his mouth. "Are you really that blind?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Edward said wrinkling his nose. "Emma tells me that I have a tendency to look like Santa Claus after I brush my teeth." He picked up his glasses from the small table in the bathroom. "Ready?"

I nodded and laced my fingers through his. We padded downstairs to the living room. A very sleepy Uncle Teddy was curled up next to Aunt Lizzie who was scowling at her husband who was drooling on her shoulder. Rose was perched on Emmett's lap, clutching her mug of coffee like it was manna from heaven. Carlisle had a video camera out while Esme had a digital camera in her lap. Emma was bouncing on her pillow next to the Christmas tree. "You two are so slow!"

"Sorry, Emma," I yawned.

"Santa could wait another ten minutes, angel," Edward said dryly as he fluidly flopped onto the couch, pulling me with him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he gently nuzzled my hair.

"Actually, Santa couldn't," Esme said tersely. "'She-who-shall-not-be-named' called early saying that she was picking Emma up two hours earlier than anticipated. Apparently, they're going downstate for Christmas day with her grandmother."

Edward snarled behind me. I gently rubbed his arm, kissing his neck. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's not your fault, beautiful," Edward said in my ear. "I'll just be having some words with Jessica. She can't just arbitrarily change times like this."

"Daddy? Aren't you going to watch me open Santa's presents?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, angel. I'm just not happy with Mommy. But VERY curious to see what Santa got you for being such a good girl," he smiled. "Though, I know what you got. Santa has red hair and wears glasses."

"And no belly," I snickered as I poked him in the side. He snorted and gave me a wry look before slipping his leg on the other side of me, pulling me flush to his muscular chest.

All of Emma's presents from Santa were for her new American Girl doll. With each new outfit, accessory and trinket, she grew more and more excited. Her volume level also got louder and louder. She had to be reminded on several occasions that the neighbors down the road didn't need to hear that she got a new outfit for Izzy, her new doll. The presents were all unwrapped. Emma was sitting in a pile of wrapping paper and gifts. She bounced from her spot and fell into my arms, holding her doll. "Thank you, 'Santa'," she smirked, looking back at Edward.

"Ho, ho, ho," Edward quipped as he ruffled her hair.

"Edward, Bella, Emma…smile!" Esme cooed. Our faces turned toward her and Esme snapped a few pictures in our cozy position. "Such a beautiful family. I'll make sure that each of you gets a frame of this."

"Make mine big, Nana," Emma said a she hugged my waist. "I want it for my nightstand. Please?"

"Got it, Emma-bear. But you need to go get changed. Your mom is going to be here in an hour," Esme said with a frown.

"I don't want to go," she pouted. "Nana Stanley smells like cats and makes me eat beets. They're gross. And don't get me started on Grandpa. His pants are hiked up to his chin."

"Oh, Uncle Teddy's dad wears his pants like that, too," Aunt Lizzie laughed. "I told him that when he got to be his father's age that I would lock him out if he came home wearing polyester pants up to his man boobs."

"Lizzie!" Esme chided.

"She did," Uncle Teddy said with a sage nod. "I think it's even worded in our marriage vows."

"I remember that," Carlisle said. "Esme had her version of that. No obsession with all things golf. That was a tough sell. I love golf."

"Oh, please. I've seen your office, Carlisle," Esme snickered. "That place is a shrine to Tiger Woods and Phil Mickelson. But, I'm not going to begrudge your unhealthy obsession with golf. Just keep it at the office."

"Yes, ma'am," Carlisle said with a salute. "Come on, Emma. I'll help you pack. Nana has some cookies that she's giving you for Nana and Grandpa Stanley."

Emma scowled but went with Carlisle. Edward sighed and held me tight while Carlisle helped Emma pack and get dressed. Soon, the doorbell rang and Edward stiffened. "I will not lose my cool. I will not yell at my ex-wife," he mumbled. "Kiss me, Bella. I need something positive before I deal with the she-beast."

I twisted my body and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You can do this, Edward," I whispered. "I love you."

"God, I love you, more," he whispered, kissing me one other time before walking to the door. Squaring his shoulders, he pulled the door open of his parents' home. I darted into the kitchen to see if Esme needed help with breakfast. She was whipping some eggs with a lot of gusto.

"You okay, Esme?" I asked.

"No. The feelings I have for that woman are…don't get me started. So, the eggs are receiving the brunt of my aggression," Esme said quietly.

"Do you need help? I also need to be away from her," I shuddered.

"Want to make the bacon?" Esme asked. I nodded and went to the high-end stove. I busied myself with the preparations of the bacon while Edward spoke with Emma's mom. I was standing there for a few minutes when I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around my waist. Esme smiled softly and took my spot at the stove. Turning around, Emma was glued to my body.

I crouched down and looked into her tear-filled green eyes. "Don't cry, Emma-bear," I said as I wiped her tears away. "We'll see each other soon."

"I really wish…" she trailed off, looking at me with her sad eyes. "But, it won't happen. She's my mom."

"Be good for her, okay?" I said as I smoothed her hair. "And I love your outfit. Where did you get it?"

"From my best friend," she smiled crookedly. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for making my daddy happy."

"I love you, too, Emma. Thank you for making me happy," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Can I call you, Bella?" she asked, pulling away. "Daddy gives me a cell phone when I'm with Mommy. I want to talk to you while I'm with her."

"Do you have the phone with you?" I asked. Emma nodded and handed me tiny silver phone. I programmed my cell phone into it. "Call me anytime, sweetie."

"Thank you, Bella," she squealed as she hugged me one more time.

"Emma! Time to go," Edward called. "Your mom is running late." The annoyance in his voice was evident. I heard Jessica hiss at him harshly. Edward's response was equally as short but muffled.

"I really don't want to go, Bella," Emma whimpered. "Mommy doesn't love me."

"She loves you, Emma," I said. Emma gave me a wry look. "She does. She doesn't show it to you like your daddy and I show you but she does. However, if you ever feel like you need to talk, call me. Anytime. Know that I love you very much, Emma."

"Always?" she whispered.

"Always and a day," I replied, tweaking her nose. "Have fun. Enjoy your grandparents. Be good for your mom. For me?"

"Okay," Emma said with a smile. "I'll see you next year, Bella." She giggled at her joke before giving me another hug. She then darted off to the foyer to leave with Jessica. After a few minutes, Edward came into the kitchen and slumped on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.

"She's gone," he said morosely.

"She'll be back," Esme said from her spot by the bacon. "Think of it this way…you have a free babysitter while she's with _her._ You and Bella can spend some quality time together. If you know what I mean." Her brows waggled and she wiggled her hips suggestively.

"MOM!" Edward snapped. "I can't believe you!"

"What? I know you're not a virgin, Edward," Esme said, arching a brow. "Your daughter is a huge indicator of that."

"Ugh, I need to…Bella, let's leave the kitchen before I permanently become a tomato. Bad mother. Very bad. You should be in timeout," Edward admonished. He laced his fingers through mine, leading me down to the basement. It was abandoned. "I'm sorry, Bella. As you can tell, my mom has grandchildren on the brain. She has Emma but obviously wants more. Anyhow, as much as I want to be with you like that, I'm personally not ready."

"Oh, thank God," I breathed. I fell against the couch in the basement, placing my hand on my chest. "Edward, please know that I am attracted to you and want you, but we need to go slowly with the physical part of our relationship. I've only ever been with…though, that was a mistake."

"James?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Did he ever…hurt you…while having sex?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "He would grab too hard or sometimes force me to sleep with him. Not rape but pretty much saying that it was either a beating or sex. I'd choose the sex. Lesser of two evils."

Edward growled lowly and narrowed his eyes. I cowered away. _It's starting. He's going to hit me. _"Bella, shh, love," he cooed as he softened his expression. "Please, don't be afraid of me. I'm just so angry at what he did to you." He tentatively reached out for me. I touched his hand and my body relaxed. He pulled me into his arms, holding me against his body. "I saw the fear in your eyes, Bella."

"In my mind, I was ready for the strike," I whispered.

"I will never hit you, Bella. Ever. No man should hit a woman," he said sternly. "The mere thought of it sickens me."

"Thank you, Edward," I said as I looked up at him. He pressed his hand to my face, caressing his fingers from my temple to the curve of my jaw. I leaned into his touch. It was so different from James' touch. Tender. Gentle. Loving. Soothing. With a kiss, I placed my head on his chest. He held me tightly. "So, what's on tap for Christmas day?"

"Just lazing around the house. Eating massive amounts of food. Wii tournament in Wii bowling. Cuddling with my beautiful girlfriend," he smiled, kissing my temple. "What time does your dad get it tomorrow?"

"Late. Around nine," I answered. "He has to work his shift and then he's flying out. Do you want to meet my dad? If you don't want to, that's fine. But…"

"Bella, I'd love to meet your father," he said. "Has he ever been to Chicago?"

"Once. When I moved out here but we didn't do much besides unpack my apartment," I shrugged.

"Then, we'll have to give him an experience," Edward smiled. "What does your dad like to do?"

"Fish. Drink beer. Watch sports," I answered.

"What sports?" Edward asked.

"Baseball is his first love. Followed by football and then hockey," I replied.

"Baseball is obviously out. Football may be an option. But, I think can get some tickets to the Blackhawks. I can call in a few favors. When does your dad leave?" Edward asked.

"New Year's Eve."

Edward smiled and kissed me softly until Esme called us for breakfast. I could tell that his mind was working a million miles a minute. _What are you up to, Professor? _ We headed upstairs and ate a huge breakfast of omelets, bacon, monkey bread, cinnamon rolls and waffles. I think Edward's brother ate an entire pan of cinnamon rolls by himself. After breakfast, we showered and got ready for the day. I dressed in a pair of red jeans and white turtleneck sweater that I had received from my mom for Christmas. Edward was more casual wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his ass and a black and gray plaid shirt.

The day was spent in a quiet fashion as Edward described. We watched movies, cuddled on the couch and even went up to take a nap during the day. It was so nice to just _be_ with Edward and his family. Dinner was a boisterous affair, again turning into the Emmett and Teddy show. They had me hysterics with their sense of humor. Unfortunately during dessert, Emmett was paged to the hospital. He was called into do an extensive hip surgery for one his patients that was in a car accident. He grumbled when left saying that he was going to miss out on his mother's pecan pie. Esme promised to give the pie to Rose when she left. Emmett seemed appeased by this and left for the hospital.

After dinner and pie, the party began to break up. Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lizzie left first, heading to their home in Glenview. Rose was the next to go. Emmett had taken Carlisle's car to the hospital so Rose was not left stranded here at the house. When she left, Rose hugged me tightly and said that if I ever wanted to talk that I could speak with her. Aunt Lizzie reiterated the same sentiment after she put her phone number in my cell phone.

Eventually, Edward and I left after Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle hugged Edward. I accepted a hug from Esme but shook hands with Carlisle. It had started to snow during the day and the drive back to my apartment was slow-going. Pulling up to my apartment, Edward heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong, Professor?" I asked, poking him in the side.

"I don't want to leave you," he pouted.

"Then, don't," I said without thinking. "Emma is with Jessica and…" I felt my cheeks heat up and I buried my face in my hands. "Never mind. I'm rambling."

"I'd love to stay but I didn't want to assume," Edward murmured, cupping my cheek. "I'll have to head home tomorrow to get a change of clothes before I go to the airport to pick up your dad."

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Edward," I said.

"Please, love?" he asked. His green eyes were beseeching me.

"We'll see," I said as I kissed his cheek. We headed upstairs to my place. I noticed a box by my door from Alice. I unlocked the door and we fell into my apartment. Edward took off his coat and sat on my couch while I put my presents away. I also opened up Alice's gift. "I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Edward asked from his spot on the couch.

"Alice," I grumbled. "You know that present?"

"Yeah…"

I held up a very skimpy negligee.

"I love Alice," Edward smiled, his green eyes darkening. I blushed and bit my lip. Hiding behind my hair, I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," I whispered.

Edward walked to where I was sitting and took my face in his hands. "No, you're not. You're crying," he murmured. "Why, baby?"

"Because, of this," I said as I held the silky blue fabric in my hands. "I am so afraid that if you see me…my scars…my body that you'll run."

"Bella, you're stuck with me," Edward said quietly, his voice filled with sincerity. "I've got my own share of scars, love." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a tiny scar on his abdomen. "I've had my appendix removed. I had a nasty incident with a skateboard that left me with half of my right leg that won't grow hair."

I giggled quietly and arched a brow. "So you have one leg that's hairy and the other isn't?"

"Kind of. I rarely wear shorts," he shrugged. "And it's not a scar but I turn a lovely shade of puce in the sun. I burn to a crisp. I'm part albino."

"You and me, both," I sighed. "But, the biggest scar is this." I put my hand on my belly, above my womb. "I don't know if I can have more children, Edward. I'm broken."

His hand rested above mine. "I'm with you, forever, Bella. I know that you want children and if we get to that point, we'll explore all the options if conceiving is a challenge. We have a ways before we get there. And know that no matter what, I will always love you. Scars and all."

"I love you, too. Even though you have freaky legs," I said as I hugged him. He held me tightly and kissed my neck. "I know that I'm not ready for sex but you want to make out?"

"Hell yeah," he bellowed as he picked me up from the chair. "On the couch or the boudoir?"

"Boudoir," I purred. He smiled crookedly and carried me to my bedroom where we made out like horny teenagers until we both grew tired. We changed into our pajamas and mumbled our love to each other before falling asleep.

The next day, Edward surprised me with breakfast in bed. Again, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. Once breakfast was done, Edward headed back to his townhouse to shower and grab some more clothes. He said that he wanted to stay with me while Emma was gone. He hated being in an empty house. I was okay with it and if my dad was perturbed by it, well…then, he can just deal. I'm a twenty-six year old woman. If my boyfriend wants to spend the night, then he's spending the night. Damn it.

Once Edward came back, we began planning Mattie's memorial service. He put his mom to work about procuring a burial plot and church. We spent the day speaking with a funeral director at a local mortuary. We had chosen an empty baby's casket and a date, December 29th, for Mattie's service. It would be Charlie, me, Edward and Edward's family. I also invited Alice, Jasper and Pam.

I was exhausted after spending all day on the phone with the funeral director. Edward insisted I take a nap before we headed to pick up my dad from the airport. Not fighting him, I went into my bedroom and fell asleep quickly. But my nap was anything but restful. My nightmares came back with a vengeance. I tossed and turned, imagining all of the horrific things James used to do to me. How he beat me nearly to death, killing our baby.

"Bella! Love, wake up," Edward crooned as he crawled into the bed with me. "Please, baby?"

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Edward. His face was a mask of concern. "How bad?" I whimpered.

"I thought someone was killing you in here," he murmured, brushing my hair from my face.

"In my mind, someone was," I answered.

"Your attack by James?" Edward asked.

"I didn't remember it initially. The only time I had flashes was when I slept," I responded. "I thought they were just nightmares at first. But, they were memories."

"Come here, love," Edward said. He opened his arms and I curled against his chest. "I can't imagine what you…what you had to deal with but know that I'm always here for you, beautiful. Always and a day."

I looked up at him and stared into his green eyes. "I said that to Emma yesterday when she left with Jessica."

"Great minds, love," he said as he smiled softly. "Speaking of Emma, she called me while you were napping. She is still in Decatur visiting her grandparents. Jessica isn't even there. Newton and Jessica went on some cruise. They left early today."

"That's ludicrous. Why did Jessica take Emma if she was just going to leave her with…you know what? Never mind. That woman drives me crazy," I grumbled.

"Me too. Listen, I know that we just started dating but I want to add you to the list of approved adults to pick up Emma from her elementary school. If there's ever an emergency and I'm unavailable or my mom's unavailable, they can call you. Is that alright?"

I nodded and kissed his chest. Edward's arms held me and he hummed quietly. "What's that?"

"What's what?" he asked.

"What you're humming?" I asked.

"Oh, just something I'm working on. It's for my concert choir. A tune that I can't get out of my head," he said vaguely. "I'm nearly done writing it but it's extremely complex plus I have to find the perfect lyrics for it."

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"I would normally say yes, but I am going to 'debut' it at my spring concert. I'd like you to be there, of course," he smiled. "However, do you have a favorite poem?"

"I can think of a few. Can I make a list for you?" I asked.

"Whenever, baby," he said. "We should eat dinner and then head out to the airport. My mom gave us a ton of leftovers. Do you want the beef or lasagna?"

"Both," I smirked.

"That sounds perfect," he said as he stood up, offering a hand to help me out of my bed. We ate a quiet meal in my kitchen of leftovers and two heaping slices of pie. We were putting on our coats to leave to pick up my dad when my cell phone rang. It was Emma.

"Hello, Emma-bear," I cooed into the phone.

"BELLA! I miss you, so much," Emma said with tears in her voice. "Mommy left with Mike."

"I know, sweetie. Your dad told me," I said. "That's not fair. You should be spending time with her."

"Can't I come home? Be with you and Daddy?" she whined.

"Hold on, Emma," I said. I put my cell phone on speaker and instructed Emma to restate what she just said to me.

Trying to explain why Edward couldn't come down to get her was challenging. Her tears were heartbreaking. They caused my tears to fall down my cheeks. Jessica's mother eventually had to come onto the phone. She was actually a nice woman, unlike her irresponsible daughter. Carol Stanley apologized to Edward for Jessica's behavior. They spoke briefly about Emma. Carol actually wanted Edward to come get Emma but Jessica left explicit instructions that Emma stay with her until their return from their cruise. Jessica mentioned something about legal action. Carol didn't agree with Jessica but didn't want to cause a greater rift that would affect Emma.

By that point, Emma had calmed down and we were able to talk to her. She told me about the presents that she got from Jessica and her grandparents. Mainly toys and books. Nothing was as cool as her doll, Izzy or the clothes we had gotten her. Edward asked Emma what she did today. Emma grumbled about something about reading all day long and being stuck inside. However, she did say that tomorrow, Grandpa was going to take her to the movies. Edward reminded her to behave. Emma promised she would and that she loved him. Edward, that is. Grandpa, too.

We did need to end the call and leave for the airport. We both said that we loved Emma and we hung up with promises of talking tomorrow. I pocketed my phone and we headed to O'Hare to pick up my dad. Edward insisted on driving since he had a bigger car. I readily agreed. I loved my Civic but it was too small. It was all I could afford. James had taken a baseball bat to my truck after he beat the shit out of me and totaled it. I needed a new car once I was healed and the Civic won.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he laced his fingers with mine. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered, giving him a wistful smile. "Just tired."

"I can imagine, love," he said as he kissed my knuckles. "We'll get your dad and head back home."

"Thank you for everything, Edward. You've been such a blessing…I can't even begin to…Thank you. I love you," I said as I looked at his profile. His face was so classically beautiful. Strong jaw, straight nose, deep set eyes that twinkled when he laughed, pink, pouty lips and high cheek bones. "So much."

"I love you, too, beautiful. You and Emma are my world. I would do anything for you, baby," he said as he kissed each of my knuckles on my hand that he held. "Do you want to meet your dad at the baggage claim?"

I nodded and Edward parked his car in short term parking of the airport terminal. We walked briskly to baggage claim. It was cold. And I complained abundantly about it. Edward snickered about buying me a huge parka. I just glowered at him and smacked his shoulder. He was perfectly comfortable in his mid-weight wool coat while I shivered in my heaviest winter jacket I owned. Once inside, I finally unbundled myself from my coat and checked Charlie's flight. It was right on time, even a little early. Edward and I chatted about the musical while we waited for Charlie to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, people started coming down the escalators. My dad's flight had arrived and the passengers were coming to baggage claim. I stood up and looked for my dad.

"Excited, love?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I am. I've missed him," I said, looking up at Edward. "He's the best dad in the world. He took care of me when I couldn't. He loved me when I was…broken beyond all recognition."

"What about your mom?"Edward questioned.

"She visited me but it was too much for her. She couldn't get past the bald head and bruises. She's very squeamish," I shrugged. "Once I was more or less myself, she spent more time with me but there was a distance between us. We were close when I was younger but I'm more like my dad. Their marriage didn't work out and now I know why."

"Why?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow.

"My mom is a flake who only thinks of herself. I love her but I would probably kill her if I was married to her," I laughed. "My dad and I, we're resolute and stubborn. With nasty tempers. But it takes us both a long time to get to the point where we 'boil over' in anger." As I finished my mini-tirade about my mom, I saw Charlie wading through the throngs of people. "DAD!"

His eyes caught mine and his mustache twitched into a grin. I took off and ran toward my father. "Daddy!" I squealed as I hugged him tightly. "I missed you, Daddy." Tears fell over my cheeks and I held onto my dad.

"Baby girl," he cooed as he held me to his chest. "I missed you, too." I pulled away and ran my hands over Charlie's arms. "You look good, Bells. Happy."

"That's because I've found someone, Charlie," I smiled. I turned to look at Edward. He was hanging back but moved closer when I gave him the cue. "Charlie, this Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said quietly, holding out his hand.

Charlie eyed Edward skeptically. I poked him in the side to remind him to shake Edward's hand. "Boyfriend, huh?" Charlie asked, arching a bushy brow. "Ever been arrested?"

"No, sir. Not even a parking ticket," Edward grimaced as Charlie squeezed his hand.

"Dad. Stop. Edward's a musician and needs his hands. Don't break anything," I snapped.

"Right," Charlie grumbled. "Sorry, Edgar."

"Edward, Daddy," I sighed.

"Edward," Charlie said, giving Edward an appraising look. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month," Edward answered. "But we work at the same school."

"Okay, Edward," Charlie began. "I'm going to be perfectly frank. You hurt my daughter and I will personally see to it that you will never be able to father any children. Or walk. Did she tell you what happened with her last _thing?_"

"Yes, sir. And I promise you that I will never intentionally hurt Bella," Edward said with a quiet confidence, staring directly into my father's eyes. "I care for her deeply. Personally, I want to kill James with my bare hands for what he did to Bella."

"Get in line, Edward," Charlie said with a sardonic grin. "James has a date with my Desert Eagle revolver."

"Okay, enough posturing, you two. I'm tired and we have a hike back to my apartment," I said. "Do you have any luggage, Dad?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked to the carousel to swipe his suitcase. Once we got his bag, I rebundled myself in my coat, steeling myself for the bitter cold of December. Edward was snickering behind me. I shot him a look that got him to shut up but he still had a look of mischief in his green eyes. However, it was all in response to Nanook of the North look I had going on. As we got closer to the car, Edward handed me his car keys. He said that I could drive, allowing Charlie to sit in the front while Edward sat in the back next to Emma's booster seat. "Bella, what happened to your car?"

"Um, this is Edward's car," I answered. "He drove us here and I'm driving us back to my place. You get shotgun."

"I'll sit in the back, Chief Swan," Edward said with a crooked grin. "You and Bella probably want to talk."

"Nonsense. I can sit in the back," Charlie grumbled. Edward arched a brow and gently guided Charlie to the passenger seat. "Fine. Thank you, Edward."

"My pleasure, Chief Swan," Edward smiled. He slid into the backseat.

"Is that a booster seat?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir. I have a seven year old daughter," Edward explained. "Her name is Emma."

"Oh. Where is she? She's obviously not here," Charlie rambled.

"She's visiting her grandparents in Decatur. My ex-wife's parents," Edward said. "She's down there until after the first of the year."

"Okay," Charlie said as he shot another look at the seat. "A kid?"

"Dad!" I hissed. "Stop it! Emma is an angel."

"You've met her?" Charlie asked, astonishment coloring his tone.

"I have. She's a sweetie," I answered. I backed out of the parking spot and drove slowly to the exit of the parking garage. Edward handed me cash so I could pay for the time there. "Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"Um, while you're here, I'm planning a memorial for Mattie," I said, biting my lip.

"Mattie?" Charlie asked. "Your son?"

"I never got to say goodbye," I murmured. "Edward was the one who suggested it and I need to do it. Something give me closure for that part of my life."

"When is it?"

"December 29th," Edward said from the backseat. "We wanted you to be here, sir. Mattie was your grandson, even if he never drew breath."

Charlie was quiet, staring out the passenger window of the car. "Daddy, I need to do this. I never got to do it at home and…"

"I know, Bella," Charlie said. "I'm happy that you want to. I wanted to suggest it but you were so…I was afraid to. Where are you going to 'bury' him?"

"We got a plot in Queen of Heaven Cemetery," Edward explained. "We have a headstone and it will be delivered by the day of the memorial."

"A headstone" I asked.

"Yes. My parents insisted on getting that for Mattie," Edward murmured as he squeezed my shoulder. "It will be a beautiful service. A fitting memorial for a little boy who never got know the love of his mother."

"Edward?" Charlie whispered. "You can call me Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward smiled.

"But, that threat of kicking your ass if you hurt my little girl still stands," Charlie snorted.

"Got it, sir."

xx FLTM xx

The next few days were spent with my dad. Ironically enough, Edward and Charlie got along very well. They had a very similar sense of humor and feeling of protection toward me. Charlie also didn't give me any grief about having Edward staying with me either. He said that Edward was a good man. It also helped that Charlie heard Edward speak to Emma. His heart melted at the interaction between Edward and his daughter, even on the phone. Somehow, Charlie managed to get on the phone with Emma. Within seconds, Charlie was wrapped around her little finger. She dubbed him Pop Pop.

Pop Pop loved that.

The morning of the 29th dawned sunny and warm. I had barely slept the night before. Edward just held me as he slept soundly. I watched him sleep, marveling at his generosity, compassion and beauty. Even while in slumber, Edward always gravitated toward me. He was never more than a few inches away from me and something was always touching my body or skin. Typically his arm was draped across my middle while he buried his nose against my neck as he spooned my body protectively. Edward was also a sleep talker. He constantly said my name followed by his love and some quiet moans. Last night was the most vocal and apparently arousing. I felt his excitement pressed between my ass cheeks on more than one occasion.

At seven, I extricated myself from Edward's arms and took a long, soothing shower. As I did, I mentally spoke to my son.

_I'm saying goodbye to you today, Mattie. _

_It's three years too late but it's better late than never. _

_I'm sorry for what your father did to you, my sweet boy. I'm sorry that you never got to grow up and have a life of your own, to love another, to be your own man. _

_I will always love you, Mattie. _

I finished my shower and barely got out before I started sobbing. Thankfully I wrapped a towel around my body. Edward poked his head inside of the bathroom and found me on the ground, crying like a baby. "Bella, love," Edward murmured as he sat down on the ground with me. He pulled me to his chest and held me. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone," I sobbed, clutching at his chest. Apparently Edward had gotten hot while I was in the shower and had removed it. "Why? Why couldn't I get a chance to meet him?"

"I don't know, Bella," Edward whispered against my wet hair. "Mattie was undoubtedly a very special little boy who had a wonderful mother who loved him. Very much. He's watching over you, Bella. Your son is protecting you from heaven. I have no doubt in my mind that he was the one who brought us together."

I sat in Edward's arms for who knows how long. It wasn't until I started shivering uncontrollably that Edward picked me up from the floor and carried me to the bedroom, putting me in the bed. He tenderly covered me with the covers and curled around me. I cried in his arms until I had no more tears. He just held me. Every so often, he'd kiss my forehead and say that he loved me. I managed to calm myself down and looked up at Edward. "Are you okay, love?"

"I think I will be," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I can't imagine what you're feeling but you have every right to be crying," he said as he gently rubbed my back.

"Three years later?" I muttered sadly.

"Even three years later," he said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Not really hungry," I sighed. "Nervous."

"Don't be, love. You're finally saying goodbye to your baby," he said. "I'm going to step out and eat some breakfast."

"Before you do, I want you to see my scars," I whispered. "Let me put on some underwear but…"

"Bella," Edward cried quietly. "You don't have to."

"I need you to see them, Edward. They're part of Mattie's memorial, as weird as it sounds," I said. "Plus, you can get a free pass of getting out of this relationship…"

"Not going to happen," Edward said with a tone of finality. "But, if you want me to see your scars, then I'll see them. However, no matter what you look like, I love you Bella."

"Give me a moment, okay?" I said shakily. He let me go. I went into bedroom and slipped on my black bra and boy short panties. I put on my robe, breathing out a deep breath. "I want him to see me. He loves me." Steeling myself, I went back out to the bedroom, finding Edward on the edge of the bed with his hands tangled in his coppery locks. When he heard the door open, Edward looked toward me and held out his hand. I threaded my fingers with his once I got close enough to him. "Please be kind, Edward."

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me," he said as he cupped my face. "No scar or permanent disfigurement will stop that for me. I hate what happened to you for you to get these scars, love."

I nodded and loosened my robe. Closing my eyes, I shrugged it off and let it pool by my feet. I looked down at Edward. His eyes were staring right at mine. I caressed his cheek and guided his face to look at the deep ridged scar in the center of my belly. His hand raised and he gently ran his finger along my abdomen, gliding over my tattoo and moving to scar. Gooseflesh erupted on my belly. I shuddered. Edward placed his hands on my hips and moved me closer to him. With the softest touch, he pressed tender kisses along the length of my disfigurement. Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I watched him. After he kissed my scar, he wrapped his arms around my torso and placed his head over my heart. "You're not running."

"I'm never leaving you, Bella," he whispered. "I love you. I wish I could make this go away but even with it, you are so beautiful. Perfect." He looked up at me, giving me his sexy crooked grin. "If we're comparing battle scars, I can show you my freaky half-haired leg."

I bit my lip to stop the giggles from escaping. I failed miserably. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed loudly. He joined me. Rolling onto the bed, Edward gently placed me my duvet cover. "Thank you, Edward. Just when you can't get any more perfect, you do something else to make me love you more."

"What? Poking fun at myself because I'm a freak of nature?" he snorted. "Look at this." He pulled up his pant leg and showed me his right calf. Sure enough, half of it was covered in thick man fur while the other half was covered in peach fuzz. "That shit ain't normal."

"And you said you got this from a skateboarding accident?"

"Yep. My only time on a skateboard. Emmett dared me to go down this big hill in our old neighborhood and I had a run-in with some gravel and I got the worse road rash ever. Plus I lost my leg hair."

"Poor baby," I giggled as I ruffled his hair. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and the air sizzled. Edward's eyes darkened and he gently cupped my cheek. A million butterflies attacked my belly. _I wanted him. NEEDED him._ I quickly closed the distance between us and kissed Edward forcefully. There was no space between our bodies. My legs twined with his and Edward's warm hands glided up and down my bare torso. His fingers idly traced the black lines of my lion tattoo. His soft touch barely grazed the underside of my breast. I arched my back, wanting more. Edward's lips moved feverishly against mine. "Edward," I moaned.

His responding groan was so sexy as he gripped my hips, pressing his now prominent arousal against my core. Yeah, Edward was huge. A rush of moisture seeped onto my panties and I desperately wanted to push his pants down to see his manhood. With a fluid roll, I was pulled astride Edward's hips and our kisses grew deeper. With a swivel of my hips, I rubbed myself along his length. "Bella, you're killing me," he murmured against my lips. "You keep that up and…yeah; our idea of slow is going to go out the window."

An abrupt knock on the door broke us apart. "Bells, what time do we need to be at the funeral home?" Charlie asked through the door.

"Uh, 10:30," I replied breathlessly.

"Where is the funeral home?" Charlie pressed.

"A half hour away," I answered. Looking at the clock, I hopped off Edward's lap. "We should be going in like fifteen minutes, Dad."

"Just checking, baby girl," Charlie chuckled. Edward ran into my bathroom and I heard the shower start. I dressed in my black pant suit and asymmetrical purple blouse. I finished the look with my pendant and a pair of simple earrings. Adding some gel to my hair, I curled it as best as I could without my diffuser. Edward came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I asked if I could put on my makeup and he nodded. I did my face quickly. Once I got out of the bathroom, Edward was dressed in a black suit and was fussing with his tie.

"I can't get this damn thing to…ugh," Edward grumbled.

"Edward, relax," I soothed as I sat him on the bed. I adjusted his tie and deftly fixed it for him. "All good."

"Thank you, beautiful," he said. "How do you know how to tie a tie?"

"Charlie? My dad? Can't do anything for shit if doesn't involve flannel or his police uniform. I'm surprised that he didn't knock on my door earlier asking me for to tie HIS tie," I snorted. "My guess is that he's not wearing one."

Edward nodded and kissed me chastely. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, blushing.

"I'm not," I answered honestly.

"Let me rephrase. I'm sorry about the timing of earlier," Edward said sheepishly. "I wish I could have continued but if we had…"

"We probably would have had sex and that's something that neither one of us is quite ready for," I sighed.

"Believe me. I want to. I want you. I want to make love to you but not yet," he murmured. "And when we do make love, I will worship your beautiful, perfect body until you can't say your name."

"Really?" I asked, arching a brow. "You have that kind of stamina."

Edward's eyes darkened and he leaned in close to my ear. "I can go all fucking night, baby."

I whimpered and looked up at him. He pulled away with a wink, offering me his arm. "You don't play fair, Cullen."

"You love me," he quipped.

"I do," I said. "And you love me, too."

"With my whole heart," he said as he put my hand on his chest. "Come on, beautiful. We have to boogie if we need to get to Queen of Heaven on time. I also think Alice and Jasper are following us."

Edward and I headed out into the living room and put on our coats. Charlie was smirking at me. His mustache twitching knowingly at what he interrupted. _Thanks, Dad. Much appreciated. First time in three years that I WANT a man to touch me and you cockblock me. _We exited my apartment. Edward knocked on Alice's door and she promptly opened it up. She was wearing a black dress with a blue coat. Jasper followed her in a pair of black dress pants and blue dress shirt and a darker blue tie. We headed down to our cars and Edward drove us to Queen of Heaven Cemetery. The funeral home that we worked with had arranged the service to be done in one of the chapels there. Mattie's casket was going to be entombed on a small plot near the entrance of the cemetery with a simple headstone.

We pulled up to the main building. It was an ornate, gothic inspired structure with a lot of stained glass windows. Edward's family and Pam were already there. With a deep breath, I got out of Edward's Volvo. Walking toward my friends, I was wrapped in a group hug. Esme handed me a bouquet of white roses and we all went inside of the mausoleum. The director of the chapel met us in the main hall.

"Good morning," she said quietly. "My name is Jane and I'm looking for Isabella Swan."

"That's me," I replied, stepping forward.

"First off, I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what you must be going through, Ms. Swan," Jane said sympathetically.

"Thank you," I said with a few tears falling down my cheeks.

"My brother, Alec, will be leading your service for Charles," Jane said quietly. "This way, please." She led us down a long hall to a small chapel that housed the tiny coffin covered with pink, white and purple flowers. "If there's anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask, Ms. Swan. My sincerest condolences."

We sat down in the stiff pews and waited for Jane's brother, Alec, to come into the chapel. Everyone was somber and quiet. Even Uncle Teddy and Emmett. It was weird to see them without their telltale smiles on their faces. Edward was seated next to me, holding my hand. My dad was on the other side. My arm was threaded with his as I pulled on the strength of both of them.

A tall blonde haired man came into the chapel wearing a pastor's collar and a sad look on his face. He caught my eyes and gave me a reassuring smile. "Good morning and thank you for coming for the memorial service of Charles Matthew Swan. It is always so sad when a child is taken from this earth to be in heaven with god, even before they had a chance to live. We are here to celebrate and remember the life that Mattie would have had if he was still with us today."

Alec read some scripture and then asked Charlie to come up to say a few words. Charlie kissed my forehead and walked behind Mattie's coffin. "I'm not a very talkative guy. So, I'm going to borrow someone else's words. Edgar A. Guest to be exact. I found this poem online and it fits with what I've felt for you, Mattie. And for your mom, too.

"**_A Child Loaned_**_  
>"I'll lend you for a little time<br>A child of Mine." He said.  
>"For you to love the while he lives<br>And mourn for when he's dead.  
>It may be six or seven year<br>Or twenty-two or three  
>But will you, till I call him back<br>Take care of him for Me?  
>He'll bring his charms to gladden you<br>And should his stay be brief,  
>You'll have his lovely memories<br>As solace for your grief.  
>I cannot promise he will stay<br>Since all from Earth return,  
>But there are lessons taught down there<br>I want the child to learn.  
>I've looked this wide world over<br>In my search for teacher's true,  
>And from the throngs that crowd life's lanes,<br>I have selected you;  
>Now will you give him all your love,<br>Nor think the labour vain  
>Nor hate Me when I come to call<br>And take him back again?  
>I fancied that I heard them say,<br>"Dear Lord, They will be done,  
>For all the joy Thy child shall bring,<br>For the risk of grief we'll run.  
>We'll shelter him with tenderness,<br>We'll love him while we may,  
>And for the happiness we've known,<br>Forever grateful stay.  
>But should the angels call for him<br>Much sooner than we planned,  
>We'll brave the bitter grief that comes<br>And try to understand._

"I love you, Mattie. I miss you even though I never got a chance to know you. Please watch over your mom. She needs you, little one," Charlie murmured. He wiped his cheeks and sat down next to me.

Alec thanked Charlie and then called up Edward. I looked at him. I was confused. Edward tenderly kissed my lips and went to the piano located in the chapel.

"Mattie, you don't know me. But, I've heard all about you. Your mom loved you very much and misses you tremendously. Like your grandpa, I'm borrowing someone else's words to express how I feel about you. I'm going to add some music behind it. I hope you like it. 'I Will Remember You,' by Sarah McLachlan."

Edward's hands moved over the piano and he began singing in his rich baritone voice.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by,<br>Weep not for the memories  
>Remember the good times that we had?<br>I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
>How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun<br>Want to feel your warmth upon me  
>I want to be the one<em>

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something much to deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard <em>

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you  
>But more afraid to lose<br>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
>Once there was a darkness<br>Deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life<em>

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories_

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories_

"We think about you every day, Mattie. Not a day passes where you will not be remembered. Be your mom's guardian angel and protect her," Edward whispered. "I'll help out when I can, though. I love her. Very much. I hope you approve. I promise to keep her safe, Mattie."

Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I clutched Charlie's hand. He was also crying. My dad NEVER cried. Edward came back and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Edward," I said against his neck. "No words…I have no words."

"There's no need for words, love," he whispered back. "I know."

"Ms. Swan, do you want to say anything?" Alec asked.

I nodded and stood up. I placed the bouquet of flowers on the casket and pressed my hand to the cold wood. "Mattie, my sweet Mattie. I know that we never had a chance to meet. Due to horrific circumstances, you never had an opportunity to live. But, please know that Mommy loves you and will always love you. You are my special angel.

"_There is a special Angel in Heaven  
>that is part of me.<br>It is not where I wanted him  
>but where God wanted him to be.<br>He was here but just a moment  
>like a night time shooting star.<br>And though he is in Heaven  
>he isn't very far.<br>He touched the heart of many  
>like only an Angel can do.<br>So I send this special message  
>to the Heaven up above.<br>Please take care of my Angel  
>and send him all my love.<em>

"I will see you soon, Mattie. But not too soon. However, please know that I will always remember you," I cried. I kissed my fingertips and placed them on the casket. "Be safe, my sweet boy. Mommy loves you."

I gave Alec a small smile before sitting down next to Edward and Charlie. They both held me as I fell apart quietly. The service was concluded with a prayer by Alec and a processional out of the chapel. "Thank you, Alec, for everything," I said quietly.

"It's nothing, Ms. Swan. I'm so sorry for your loss," he said. "Once Mattie is entombed in the earth, we'll let you know. I'm certain you'll want to place flowers next to his grave."

"I will. Thank you," I replied.

Alec shook hands with me and Edward before leaving the hallway. I got individual hugs from everybody and I gladly accepted them. Even from Emmett, Uncle Teddy and Carlisle. I was emotionally spent but felt oddly light. For the first time since my attack and since James, I felt like I was finally healing.

As we left the chapel and got into the Volvo, I looked up for some strange reason. I gasped quietly when I saw a double rainbow in the sky. Edward looked up and saw the same thing. "Mattie's here, Bella. This is his way of saying thank you and that he loves you," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"And that he approves of you," I smiled, looking up into his evergreen eyes. "Thank you, for everything, Edward."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Bella," Edward smiled. "I love you, my beautiful Bella. Always."

"And a day."

**A/N: Writing a memorial service is hard. I was sobbing whilst I was writing it. Anyhow, next up will be some Edward/Charlie bonding time at a Blackhawks Game plus NYE. Still looking for suggestions for Jessica. To be killed off or to NOT to be killed off is the question. Anyhow, leave me some love. Teasers are on my blog. Link on my profile. Also, check out my facebook page. Link in my profile for that, too. I post teasers there and we are a fun bunch of chickies. Leave me some love! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**EPOV**

After Mattie's memorial, Bella crashed in my car. Esme suggested that we go out to eat but I had to put the kibosh on it. I knew Bella would be exhausted. Her quiet snores proved it.

I drove us back to her apartment and with Charlie's help, carried her up to her place. She didn't even move when I carried her. Her face was serene. Her breathing was even. God, she was beautiful. I removed her coat and suit jacket once I carried her into her bedroom. I debated whether or not to remove her pants. I decided against it. Yes, I had seen Bella in her skimpy bra and panties earlier, but I didn't want to push my luck. With a tender kiss, I left her bedroom.

Charlie was sitting on her couch, holding his head in his hands. "I'm blame myself, Edward," he murmured.

I hung up her coat and mine. I sat down next to Charlie and furrowed my brow. "You didn't do this to her, Charlie. James did," I soothed.

"I should have said something, done more to protect her. James was an asshole in high school. So was his father. I was called to their home several times for domestic violence. Arguments that got out of control. James' mother refused to press charges," Charlie said miserably. "I should have known…He broke my baby girl. I could kill him. I wanted to. Each day he sat in the courtroom with his smug grin on his face, I wanted to take my gun and shoot him in cold blood for what he did to her."

"Charlie, Bella doesn't blame you," I said as I rubbed his shoulder.

"You have a daughter, Edward. You'd do anything to protect her, right?"

"I would," I answered.

"If someone was hurting your baby girl, you'd kill for her. Make the bastard pay for what he did. I couldn't even do that," Charlie cried. "It was some stupid, fucking technicality that got James the sentence he received. Seven years is NOTHING for what he did. He should die in that prison. But he won't. He'll be out in three years to make some other woman's life a living hell. Or he'll come back after Bella."

"Does he know that Bella's here?" I asked.

"No. She moved after she got some threatening letters sent to the house. I contacted the prison warden about his behavior and James was moved to solitary for six months. She also couldn't handle being in Forks. Everything there was a memory of her relationship with James. I hated that she moved so far away but I understand why she did it," Charlie said sadly. "But I don't feel so bad now. She's got you and your family, Edward."

"We love Bella," I murmured.

"I know you do. My baby girl deserves love and happiness. You are the man to give it to her," Charlie said with a smile. "I am sorry about earlier this morning…"

"Um…"I blathered. "Uh…"

"Edward, I'm a guy. My daughter is beautiful and I know that you two are attracted to each other. I also know that she's had sex. We just had a memorial for her baby boy," Charlie said wryly.

"Charlie, don't get me wrong. I love your daughter but we weren't doing _that_ earlier," I blushed.

"Oh! Well, shit. I feel like a moron," Charlie said as he rubbed his hands in his hair. "Please be careful with her, Edward. She's more fragile than most."

"I know, Charlie," I said. We sat in silence for awhile. The only sound that was heard was the quiet whirring of the fridge in Bella's kitchen. "I was wondering. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, not a whole lot. Why?"

"I managed to get some tickets for the Blackhawks. Well, it'll be a working game for me but I was wondering if you and Bella want to go?" I asked.

"A working game?"

"Every so often I sing the National Anthem for the Hawks. In order to get the tickets, they asked me to sing," I smirked.

"Bella is not a hockey fan," Charlie laughed. "She actually hates it. Thinks it's too violent."

"I can ask my dad and godfather if they want to come. Bella can have some girl-bonding time with my mom and my sister-in-law," I suggested. "You game?"

"Hell yeah," Charlie smiled. "What time is the game?"

"Puck drops at seven," I answered.

"Sweet. Now, my baby girl has the right idea. I'm exhausted and I'm going to take a nap," Charlie said. "If she's up to it, I'd like to take you two out for dinner tonight. Thank you, Edward. You've made my little girl happy again. It's nice to see that twinkle back in her eyes. You did that."

"I can't take credit for all of it. My baby girl has a huge part in it as well," I smiled.

"Will I meet her? Emma?"

"She's in Decatur, visiting my ex-wife's family until after the first of the year," I pouted. "So, not this trip. I'm sorry, Charlie. But, she'll get to meet her Pop Pop soon."

"She's a charmer, that's for sure," Charlie laughed. "I've never met her and I'm already getting a nickname from her."

"Emma doesn't get her personality from her mother," I said with a sardonic grin. Charlie yawned. "Go. Sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Thank you, Edward," Charlie said as he padded to the guest bedroom. Before he closed the door, he turned to face me. "For the record, Edward, if you and Bella are still together and you want to take that next step, you have my blessing."

"Next step?"

Charlie held up his left ring finger with a smile. I blushed and nodded. "See you in a few hours, Edward."

I went into Bella's bedroom and removed my black suit, hanging it on the hanger. I left my torso bare but slipped on my sleep pants from earlier. Bella apparently got up to remove her dress pants and blouse. She was wearing my Springview Central shirt with my last named blazoned on her back. _Bella Cullen. Has a nice ring to it, you know? The chief did also just give his blessing._ Her long legs were tangled in her sheets with one long bare leg hanging over the edge of her bed. I willed my dick to behave as I slid in next to her. She turned and curled against my chest. Her head was above my heart. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and she squeezed me tightly. I kissed her forehead and let sleep overtake me.

We never went to dinner. Bella was still sleeping when Charlie woke up. I ended up ordering some Chinese and having it delivered. We ate a quiet dinner. I made a tray for Bella and padded into the bedroom. She was still dead to the world in her sheets. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't move. She was obviously resting comfortably so I decided not to disturb her. Charlie had put away the food while I covered the plate I made for Bella and placed it in the fridge.

With Charlie, we watched some basketball game in silence until Charlie decided to head back to bed. He was still tired and jet lagged. Plus the emotional weariness of the day was hanging over his head. I locked up the apartment and went back into Bella's bedroom. She was still sleeping. I held her for the rest of the night, not really able to rest. She had a few nightmares but nothing too scary. She whimpered and clutched at my chest. I hummed quietly. Bella managed to calm down.

Around dawn was when I managed to fall asleep. It was sheer exhaustion that caused me to crash. I don't know how long I slept but when I finally woke up, the bed was empty and the bedroom was bright with sunshine. On the pillow next to me was a note in Bella's delicate script.

_Dearest Edward,_

_You were so adorable this morning. All dopey and cuddly. Did you know that you carried on a conversation with me this morning about being chased down the music hallway by a crazed piano? That was quite the interesting conversation, Professor. You must have been so out of it. Plus, you refused to let me go…too bad my bladder had other ideas. _

_Anyhow, I am going to breakfast with my dad and then I'm going to work out. I'll pick up some pancakes for you, baby. Thank you for everything yesterday. I love you, Edward. _

_Love, Marian_

"Oh, God," I groaned as I fell back on her bed. "I remember that dream. It was scary. I was talking?"

With a heavy sigh, I heaved my body out of bed and went to shower. Washing my body, I thought back to yesterday morning. God, it seems like a million years ago. Bella showed me her scars. And her body. Of course, my cock reacted at the sight of seeing an almost naked woman. I got hard. But that quickly went away when I saw what had happened to her. Yes, Bella was the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world to me but seeing her like that broke my heart. The deep scar that ran from her hips to her the edge of her sternum looked nasty. It must have been so painful. So, I did what anyone would have done. I tried to kiss it away. Her skin was warm, especially above the silvery skin of her wound. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and put head over her stammering heart.

As I listened to her heartbeat, I wanted nothing more than to make her life happy and perfect. I wanted a family with her. Even if we couldn't have children biologically, I wanted it all with my Bella. She was my future.

I finished my shower and got dressed. I also needed to call my dad. Thankfully, he was available and would meet us at the United Center, so was Uncle Teddy. Emmett also heard and begged to go. I called the United Center and they easily added two more tickets to my name at will call. Since I had to sing, I couldn't wear jeans. I would have to wear the suit I wore yesterday for the memorial. Once I was done, I'd head up to the box seats that the stadium provided for Carlisle, Charlie, Teddy, Emmett and me.

I put on a pair of jeans until I had to drive us to the United Center. Walking out of the bedroom, I saw Charlie and Bella sitting on the couch, laughing. "Morning, sleepyhead," Bella winked. "Or should I say good afternoon."

"Shut it," I grunted. "I am weird. I can't sleep if I've taken a nap. I didn't get to sleep until dawn."

"Poor baby," Charlie teased. I wrinkled my nose at both of them. "There's breakfast for you on the counter."

"Thanks," I said. I walked to the kitchen and ate my pancakes and sausage. Bella came into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around me. "How are you, love?"

"Lighter than I've felt in years," she murmured, looking up at me. "You did that."

"I just helped, Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I would do anything for you."

"I would do the same for you, Edward. And for Emma," she smiled. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love you so much, beautiful," I whispered as I kissed her lips softly.

"Hmmm…you taste like syrup," she giggled. "And sausage. Nummy."

"You're weird," I laughed as I washed my plate. "But, I love you, Bella."

"I'm glad you love my weirdness. Not many do," Bella smirked. "So, your mom called and I'm apparently having a girl's night while you are bonding with my dad, your uncle and brother."

"Yeah. I got tickets to the Blackhawks," I said. "I wanted to take you and your dad but he said that you hated hockey."

"I do. Too violent," she shuddered. "Seeing the fists fly hits too close to home, you know?"

"I know," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I would like you to come to one game, though. I sing the National Anthem there every so often. That's how I got the tickets for tonight."

"You're singing? Holy crap!" Bella squealed.

"Yeah. They're televising the game. Watch it if you can," I said, biting my lip. "It's not really the same if you saw it live, but…"

"You're going to do wonderfully, Edward. You have a beautiful voice. Plus it's going to be on national television," she giggled.

"Shit." _I forgot about that._ _Local television is cool but national? I think I'm going to have a heart attack. _

Once my dishes were put away, we watched some television while Charlie snoozed in the recliner in the corner. As we sat, I called my daughter only to find that she was shopping with her grandmother. I asked if she was behaving and Jessica's father, Thomas, said that she was an angel. Like always. I asked Thomas to have Emma call me when she got back. I also told them to watch the Hawk's game tonight because I was singing. Emma loves it when I perform. I also sent her a text on her cell phone, telling her the same thing.

Around four, there was a quiet knock on Bella's door. She got up and saw Alice standing outside. Alice had just gotten back from work and wanted to know if Bella wanted to go out for drinks with her and Angela, a co-worker from Alice's boutique. Bella explained that she was having some girl time with my mom, my aunt and Rose. I suggested that Alice and Angela join them. The responding squeal from Alice was ear splitting. Charlie actually jumped from his spot in the recliner.

"Alice, relax," Bella laughed. "I think you gave my dad a heart attack."

"Sorry," Alice said repentantly. "What time?"

"I need to be at the stadium by six. I'm leaving your place by five," I answered.

"Esme said I can come over anytime. I'll probably leave when you do," Bella said. "Want to leave in an hour, Ali?"

"Cool. What should I wear?"

"Esme said to dress comfy," Bella shrugged. "I'm wearing this." Bella gestured to her jeans and sweater. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Alice pursed her lips. "I'm not changing, Alice. Don't even think about giving me a makeover for a girl's night in. I mean, really."

"But, BELLA," Alice whined.

"She's beautiful as she is, Alice," I said as I wrapped my arm her waist.

"I'll let you get away with it tonight. But tomorrow night, you both better be dressed to the nines. New Year's Eve at Chez Brandon will be starting at nine, sharp!" Alice squealed. "See you in an hour, Ms. Swan!" Alice danced across the hall, waving daintily before she closed her door.

"I probably need to change," I sighed.

"Why?" Bella asked. "You're going to a Hawk's game."

"I'm singing the National Anthem in front of millions of people. I can't wear jeans and look like a schlub," I snorted. "I get to wear a suit. The same suit from yesterday, actually. Though, I need to get a red tie from the house."

"As weird as it sounds, I have a red tie," Bella laughed. "I used to work at a restaurant and had to wear a tie each shift I worked. So, let me find it. It's plain. I hope that's okay."

"Perfect," I answered. She darted into her bedroom. Charlie was sitting in his chair, baffled by the whirlwind that was Alice Brandon. Bella returned a few moments later with a plain red tie that would be just fine for tonight. I kissed her softly before heading into her bedroom to change into my suit. I also sent a quick text to my brother to bring my jersey from the house. Once I was done singing, I could kick back and look more like a Hawk's fan as opposed to a penguin. After I finished dressing and failing to get my contacts in my eyes, it was nearly time to go.

Bella walked out with Charlie and me. She wished me good luck and kissed me enthusiastically, much to Charlie's chagrin.

_Yeah, sorry, Charlie. Your daughter likes to stick her tongue down my throat. And honestly, I kind of like it. No, I love it. I want to do more of it._

God, I'm turning into a horny teenager. I adjusted my arousal subtly before I got into the car with Charlie. He scowled at me as I started the car.

_Please don't shoot me. She started it. _

"Do you need to have a date with my Desert Eagle?" Charlie asked dryly.

"No sir," I said as I backed out. I hazarded a look at Charlie and he had a look of mirth on his face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course, Edward. I like you. You make my daughter smile," Charlie smirked. "Let's go see some hockey."

My face broke into a crooked grin and I drove us to the United Center. Traffic was a bit horrendous but we managed to get there on time. Using my pass, I parked in employee parking and headed toward the stadium. I had my lanyard hanging from my neck and I entered the stadium. Carlisle, Teddy and Emmett were already there.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "I'm sorry about not introducing you all yesterday but this is Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. Charlie, this is my father, Carlisle, my godfather, Teddy and my pain in the ass brother, Emmett."

"I'm not a pain in the ass," Emmett grumbled.

"Yes, you are," Teddy said, poking his belly. "Edward, they wouldn't let us get the tickets. You need to show your ID or something."

"This," I said as I waved my lanyard. "I'll get them. You guys get settled and I'll meet you upstairs after I do my thing."

I jogged to the will call booth and picked up my tickets. I handed the tickets to my family and gave my coat to my brother. Slipping my lanyard inside my suit coat, I went down to the 'green room' to warm up. Since we were playing a Canadian team, I'd be singing the Canadian National Anthem as well. Shortly after I arrived in the green room, the stage manager poked his head in saying that it was nearly time. I smiled and followed him to the color guard who was going to stand behind me. I slipped off my glasses and we headed up to the rink. The pre-game light show was going on as I stood just off the ice. As the laser lights of the Blackhawk logo trained on center ice, the main lights began to come back up and the red carpet was rolled onto the slick surface. I flipped on the microphone that I held in my hand and stepped onto the carpet along with the color guard. The announcer asked the fans to remove their hats and stand for the singing of the National Anthem.

I sang the Canadian National Anthem first. Then, the organ morphed to the Star Spangled Banner. With a confident grin, I sang our National Anthem. As I reached the climax of the song, my smile grew wider and I finished with a flourish. The crowd yelled and cheered. I bowed my head and turned to exit the ice. I handed the microphone to the stage manager and headed up to the sky box where everyone was located. I breezed into the box and was handed my jersey by my brother. I removed my suit coat and slipped the tie into the pocket. I pulled the jersey over my head. Teddy handed me a beer and I sat back to watch the Hawks.

"That was something else, Edward," Charlie murmured. "You were so confident out there…"

"You have to be," I shrugged. My cell phone rang from my pocket as the first period began. It was Bella. "Hello, love."

"Holy mother fucking SHIT, Edward. You were so awesome," Bella squealed. "Shut up, Alice! Can I help it that my boyfriend is sexy and confident when he sings? Don't make me throttle you, child."

"What is Alice saying?" I laughed.

"She's not saying anything. She's humping a pillow. Rose is currently on the floor laughing hysterically at my friend and well your mom and aunt are completely schlitzed," Bella giggled.

"Bella, it's only seven," I deadpanned.

"They got a head start. Anyhow, I like seeing all of the drunk people. They are so funny. Especially your mom. God!" Bella snickered. "Anyhow, I am so proud of you, Professor. You were amazing up there. And so…sexy."

I blushed. "Why thank you, Bella," I cooed. "You could do it, too. They're looking for a female singer. You should audition."

"Oh, no. Ever since…you know…I've had the worst stage fright," she said quietly. "Anyhow, we're going to watch a marathon of _True Blood_. It's vampires and sex. Or something like that. Rose insists it's awesome."

"Call me if you need me to pick you up," I said.

"Edward, I don't drink. Maybe a glass of wine. But, I am just going to snivel at the rest of the drunkies," Bella said, her voice dancing with mischief. "I love you, Edward." A chorus of 'I love you's' filled my ear. "SHUT UP! Drink some more alcohol! Sorry about them. They're being a pain in the ass."

"I love you more, my Bella," I murmured. She whispered goodbye and hung up. As I hung up, my cell phone text alert rang.

_Daddy, you rocked! We were eating dinner at BW3s and I screamed that was MY Daddy! The place clapped for you. LOVE YOU! MISS YOU! – Emma_

_Thank you, my angel. I was singing just for you and Bella tonight. I love you more than my own life, baby girl. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you – Daddy_

I walked back to my seat next to my brother who clapped my shoulder. "What did Miss Bella have to say?"

"She was proud of me. Oh and our mother is insanely drunk," I said.

"They were looking forward to the girls' night tonight," Teddy said as he sipped his beer. "Lizzie, Esme and Rose have all taken to your Bella like white on rice."

"Who says that anymore?" Carlisle chuckled. "White on rice?"

"Shut up, Carl," Teddy grumbled. "Not everyone can be as hip as you."

"Dad's not hip, Uncle Teddy," Emmett bellowed. "He's too square."

"Square?" I snorted. "What are we in? The 50s?" Emmett smacked my head. Hard. "Jesus, Em. Be kind to your baby brother."

"You're such a pussy, Little Cullen. I didn't hit you that hard," Emmett guffawed.

I twisted his nipple through his red Patrick Kane jersey. "You're an ass, Big Cullen," I growled. Emmett yelped and glared at me.

"Boys. Behave. I don't want to explain to the management why the singer of the National Anthem got escorted out of the game," Carlisle said sternly.

Emmett and I glowered at each other before sitting back in our seats. The first period went by quickly with the Hawks getting two goals early on. Early in the second period, I left with Charlie to go to the gift shop. He ended up getting a Hawks hoodie. I picked up a drawstring backpack for Emma and fuzzy hat for Bella.

While we were gone, the Hawks lost their lead and were getting creamed. Emmett was throwing popcorn over the ledge and screaming obscenities at the players, telling them to get off their asses. The second period ended and Emmett threw up his popcorn, sending it all over the place. Disgruntled cries from the people below wafted up to our box.

"Emmett, stop it before we get pucks chucked at our heads from the natives," Teddy snorted.

"God, they suck, Uncle Teddy. I mean, blowing a lead like that? Come on!"

"Breathe, Big Cullen," I said. "They'll get the lead back. If not, it's not a big deal."

Emmett scowled and stomped out to get more beer. I rolled my eyes and sat back for the rest of the game. The third period was worse than the second. The Hawks ended up getting completely hammered. I actually convinced Charlie to leave early. He eagerly accepted since we had to drive him to the airport pretty early the next morning. As we were leaving, Charlie exchanged phone numbers with Carlisle and Teddy with promises of coming back to visit. He also extended his hospitality to Forks for some fishing. Carlisle grinned widely while Teddy paled.

Teddy got seasick.

Violently seasick.

Charlie didn't seem to notice Teddy's reaction and we left. When we got back to Bella's apartment, she wasn't back yet so Charlie used his key to let us inside. "Edward?"

"Yeah, Charlie?" I replied.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for my family. When Bella was…when she was in the hospital, I was so afraid that I lost my little girl. She was always so spirited and happy. More so when she was away from James. He just stamped out her fire with his actions and behaviors.

"Then, her recovery was so tedious. She was like a newborn. Clumsy and frustrated. She couldn't find words. She dropped things. She got so angry. I hated to tell her about Mattie but she knew. That was one of the few things she remembered prior to her attack. She knew she was pregnant. Bella fell into such a depression after that. Regressed something awful."

"Bella mentioned that it took her nearly a year to recover?" I asked.

"Approximately. Some things came back pretty quickly. However, her speech was slow going and her reflexes weren't what they used to be. Bella also was pretty clumsy before. The attack made it worse. She broke her right ankle once and sprained her left wrist as least five times due to stumbles and falls during her recovery," Charlie sighed. "Anyhow, what I wanted to say is that you brought the Bella I remembered back. My girl who always had a snarky comment. Who loved unconditionally without the cynicism I grew to expect from her. Of a woman who isn't afraid of what's out there."

"But, Charlie, she still is afraid," I said quietly. "She's afraid that I'm going to hurt her and that James is going to come for her to 'finish the job.'"

"I know that you won't hurt her. I'm positive of it. As for James, that's a different story. He's obsessed with Bella. After she moved out here, I flew down to the prison he was assigned to for a visit. The warden was a friend of mine from college and he let me into James' cell while he was out in the yard. It was filled with pictures of my baby. I was so enraged. The prison guards threw them all out and put James into solitary for two months. Periodically my friend checks up on James and the pictures are back. He doesn't learn. I'm afraid for her, Edward. Now, I'm afraid for you, too. And your little girl."

"Charlie, I will do everything in my power to protect Bella. Please know that," I said fervently.

"That's what I said too and look what happened," Charlie said guiltily. "I'll see you in the morning, Edward. Sleep well."

_Heh, not likely. _

With a heavy heart, I stripped down to my boxer briefs and fell onto Bella's bed. My life was spinning out of control, so to speak. My ex-wife is a spiteful, vindictive bitch who wants nothing more than to take my child away from me for no reason. She's not even a mother to my baby but she wants full custody. What the hell?

THEN, my daughter thinks that her mother doesn't love her. Which I'm assuming is true based off her behaviors. I mean who takes their daughter from one parent and then promptly leaves to go on a god damned cruise? My selfish ex-wife, that's who. With her asshat, moronic, disease-ridden boyfriend.

The only positive that Emma has in the form of mother figures is my girlfriend whom I've been dating for a month, approximately. It's sad that a woman who has known my child for less than a month loves Emma more than her own mom.

Finally, my girlfriend was brutally attacked and nearly killed at the hands of her ex-boyfriend. No, FIANCÉ. Ex-fiancé. In the process of beating the crap out of her, he nearly bludgeons the brains out her head, kicks her so deeply that she has massive internal bleeding where she has to have invasive surgery. And kills his unborn child in the process. The said ex-fiancé is still obsessed with my girlfriend and will probably, most likely come to find her and 'finish the job,' as per Bella's father's intuition. Who am I going to deny Charlie's intuition? He's a damn cop.

He knows things.

I pulled a pillow over my head and screamed into it. I slammed the pillow back down and watched the shadows dance in Bella's bedroom. Or rather, the shadow-like objects. I couldn't see shit.

Giving up on trying to make heads or tails of the shadows, I crawled underneath the covers, waiting for Bella. A few hours later, Bella came back home. She tiptoed into the bedroom, thinking I was asleep. "Bella, I'm awake."

"Holy crap!" Bella squeaked as she jumped. "EDWARD! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

Bella hit the lights and I burrowed under the covers. "Payback's a bitch, huh, Cullen?" she giggled. "Yeah, can I share that drunk Alice is fucking insane!?"

"Do I even want to know?" I laughed as I poked my head out from the bedding.

"She's hyper normally. Add alcohol into the mix and she's on speed. With a Red Bull chaser and an extra shot of espresso," Bella groaned as she flopped on the bed, leaning her head on my thigh. "She blabbed the entire drive home about inconsequential things. Random shit."

"Like what?" I asked as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Like her commentary on synthetic fabrics. She refuses to use them in her designs. The skin is not allowed to breathe in horrific fabrics such as polyester," Bella said, mimicking Alice's tinkling voice. "The entire ride home. Thank god that your mom lives close. I'd kill myself if I had to listen to that for hours on end. Jasper has the patience of a saint."

"Maybe he's just as obnoxious as Alice is when she's drunk?" I suggested.

"Do we have to go tomorrow?"

"I want to ring the New Year with my girlfriend, baby," I smiled softly.

"Me too," she said as she turned on her side. She gazed up at me and ruffled my hair. "I can't believe how amazing you did tonight, Edward. I may have to come to a Hawk's game just to hear you live."

"I can give you a private performance," I said huskily. "Any song you want. I'm not limited to patriotic music."

"Any personal favorites?" Bella asked as she climbed my body to straddle my hips.

"Tons. Too many to list," I said as I laced my fingers through hers. "Do you have any personal favorites? Requests?"

"Something romantic," she said with a seductive purr to her voice. "Anyhow, I'm going to get ready for bed. Even though I slept most of the day yesterday, I'm still exhausted. Plus, Alice's chattering gave me a headache." Bella got up from my lap and swiped my shirt again with a wink. She closed the bathroom door and I listened to her putter around in the bathroom. A few moments later, Bella came back out in nothing but my shirt. Her long legs were toned and I felt stirrings in my boxer briefs. _Please behave. Yes, I'm horny but….We're. Not. Ready. _

"Edward, you're gaping like a cod," Bella smirked.

"You're beautiful."

"You're blind. I saw your contacts in the bathroom and the glasses on the nightstand," she deadpanned.

"You're still beautiful," I countered. "I don't need glasses or contacts to tell me that. I know it."

"Okay, Professor," she said as she walked to the light switch and flipped it off. "However, you're biased."

"So?"

"You are too much, Cullen," Bella laughed as she slid in between the sheets with me.

"Bella, I'm not biased. I'm just stating the facts," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around her body. She nestled close to me. "You are gorgeous. Me? I'm a troll."

"You've got the troll-like hair but your face is more akin to an angel," Bella said quietly. "I love you, baby."

"Love you more, beautiful," I whispered in the darkness. "We better get to sleep. Charlie's flight leaves at o'dark thirty and we've got a party to go to tomorrow."

"Oh joy. Oh bliss," Bella said dryly. We kissed languidly for a few moments before curling up in each other's arms and falling asleep.

xx FLTM xx

Bella was an emotional mess when we dropped Charlie off at the airport the next day. She wouldn't let go of him as he stood in line for security. He was also struggling with leaving as well. With a heavy heart, Charlie and Bella hugged tightly as they got closer to the front of the line. Right before he was supposed to step up to the counter, he pulled me into the embrace. "Take care of my little girl, Edward. Love her," he whispered in my ear.

"I will, Charlie. I promise," I answered as I hugged him back. Charlie patted my cheek and then kissed Bella's forehead. He handed his ticket and ID to the TSA agent and we stepped out of line. Bella watched as her dad went through security, clutching my jacket tightly. Charlie waved one final time after he was through the security scanners and then left. Bella sobbed against my shoulder. I gently guided her to a bench and held her while she cried.

"I hate it when he leaves," she mumbled.

"I know, love. I feel the same way when Emma is with her mom," I sighed. "Or this case, her grandparents."

"Edward, that shit ain't right. Emma should have stayed with you. I mean, she's on cruise for Christ's sake," Bella glowered. "I may have a few choice words for Jessica if I'm ever alone with her."

"Get in line."

Bella kissed me and we headed back to my car. Fighting back traffic, we got to Bella's apartment by ways of my townhouse. I needed to drop off some clothes and pick up some new clothes for the party tonight. I grumbled at the huge pile of laundry that waited for me once I got back to my house. But, I didn't want to leave Bella. Our week of spending time together had been rocky but I loved every moment of it.

"I'm so not excited about this party tonight," Bella grumbled from her seat in my Volvo.

"Why? Aren't you thrilled to be celebrating New Year's Eve with me?"

"I am, Edward. But, I'm not a big party person. Never was. Even before James. I was a sit at home kind of girl," she sighed. "You?"

"I like to go to parties but I can enjoy a quiet evening at home, too. My mom, though, insists that I've been spending too much time at home. Prior to our date to see _Million Dollar Quartet_, my biggest thrill was my daughter's seventh birthday. She put pink bows in my hair and smothered me with makeup."

"Please tell me there are pictures," Bella bellowed.

"Oh there are pictures. My sister-in-law is holding them for blackmail purposes," I smirked.

"Why didn't Rose volunteer to get made up?"

"Because Emma insisted that _Daddy_ needs to look pretty. Next thing I knew, I was wearing two bright pink bows in my hair, blue eye shadow on my eyes and fuchsia lipstick on my lips. I looked damn hot."

"I bet," Bella said.

"There's got to be some embarrassing pictures of you floating around, Swan," I teased.

"Unfortunately, I was unconscious when they took them," she frowned. "The police officers needed to document all of my injuries when James…"

"Fuck, Bella," I blushed. "I'm so sorry. I'm an ass."

"No. You're not," Bella said as she laced her fingers with mine. "One day, I'll show you. You've seen my scars but you haven't seen the whole picture. Not yet, though. I have to work up to seeing those pictures. I've only ever seen them once. Charlie showed them to me when I was fully aware and able to communicate. I asked him how bad it was. My reaction was not…pretty."

I cringed as I parked the car next to Bella's Civic. She gave me a wistful smile and we trudged up the stairs to her apartment. Bella made some lunch. While we were eating it, Alice knocked on the door and without waiting for a response, she let herself in. "Bella, you really should reconsider letting me have your key," Alice quipped.

"Okay. Can I have my key back?" Bella said, arching a brow.

"What? Why?"

"So, the hot, brilliant and TALENTED man sitting at my breakfast bar can have it," Bella said as she held out her hand for Alice's key. Alice began to jut out her lip pathetically. "Brandon! NOW! No puppy dog pout. Don't make me slice your Manolos."

Alice tossed Bella the keys, which Bella did not catch. She scrambled to pick them up and scowled at Alice. Bella walked toward me and took my keychain from my pocket. Carefully, she added her apartment key to my keychain. "The big key lets you into the building and the silver one is the key to my apartment. I've already got a key from you, now you have mine." Bella lightly ran her fingers over her necklace, giving me a loving look.

"Well, if we're exchanging keys," I smirked. I pulled off my spare house key from my keychain and placed it in Bella's tiny hand. "You have the key to my heart and now to my house. Feel free to swing by anytime you want."

"God, you two are nauseating," Alice gagged.

"Alice, so help me, I will kick your ass," Bella growled. "I love you like a sister but you can be so annoying for someone so tiny."

"ANYHOO…" Alice sang. "I'm here to kidnap Bella. I need to make her beautiful for my little shindig tonight. I invited Rose and Emmett, if that's okay."

"That's cool," I smiled. "Their New Year's Eve plans fell through last minute."

"That's what Rose said in between shots of Petron," Alice said. "She's hysterical. I love her. We're planning a spa day. It'll be oodles of fun, right, Bells?"

"Tons," Bella said flatly. "I just don't like the idea of strangers massaging me, Alice. Or other stuff. Manis and pedis? Sure! But full body massages and waxing?"

"Hush. Come on. Let's turn you into a hottie," Alice said as she grabbed Bella's arm.

"She already is a hottie," I said.

"You're biased. I'm sending Jasper over so he can play with you. He's honestly driving me nuts with his incessant babble about whatever he's talking about. Oh and one other thing," Alice said as she skipped to the door, opening it slightly. She reached around and grabbed a garment bag. "A present from me to you, Edward."

"Is it a thong?" I deadpanned. "I already have clothes for tonight."

"With feathers and sparkles," Alice winked. "Wear this, Edward. You'll look hot." She pulled Bella out of the apartment. My girlfriend gave me a look of panic before the door closed. A few short minutes later, Jasper sauntered in with his own garment bag.

"What's up, Eddie?" Jasper drawled.

"If you want to stay male, don't call me Eddie," I said tersely.

"Sorry, man. What's wrong with the name 'Eddie?'" Jasper snickered.

"It's obnoxious and annoying. I went by it when I was in elementary school but switched to Edward when I was called 'Eddie Munster,'" I grumbled.

"You don't look like Eddie Munster."

"Does it matter?"

"No. Not really," Jasper shrugged. "Want to watch some basketball?"

"Sure."

We settled onto the couch and watched some college basketball. As it turned out, Jasper went to Mizzou the same years I was at University of Illinois. I asked him about his drawl and he explained that he was born in Texas. His parents moved to Kansas City, on the Missouri side when he was twelve for his father's work.

Around six, Jasper received a text and he said that the Fairy Godmother of Fashion demanded us to get ready. Jasper asked for directions to the bathroom. I guided him to the guest bathroom as I slipped into the bedroom, carrying my garment bag. Peering inside the bag, I saw a pair of jeans, a white striped shirt and charcoal gray vest. There was also a pair of shoes at the bottom of the bag. "How does she know my size?" I checked all of the sizes and they were exactly right. Even the shoes. Size twelve and a half.

I sighed and changed into the clothes that Alice so generously gave me. The jeans fit me like a glove. A little snug in the ass but not bad otherwise. I couldn't wear them to school, unfortunately but I'm certain Bella would appreciate them on dates. The shirt was tight but comfortable. I rolled up the sleeves after I put on the vest. In the pocket of the vest was a tiny tin of pomade, along with instructions on how to apply to my hair. "Really?"

"Just do it, Edward. Alice is freaky like that," Jasper guffawed from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and began attacking my hair with the pomade. Once I was done, I put on my shoes and socks to head out into the living room. Jasper was in a pair of jeans with a black shirt. On his head was a black fedora. "Looking sharp, Detective," I smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen," Jasper said as he tipped his hat. "Alice gave me a treat for my feet, too." He put his shoes on the table briefly to display his black boots. Cowboy boats. "Sexy, huh?"

"Sure," I said with a sardonic grin.

Jasper chuckled as his phone beeped again. "Okay, only my girlfriend would forget champagne for a New Year's Eve Party. I have to go get some. Want to come with?"

I nodded and we grabbed our coats. I locked up Bella's apartment with my new key and we got into Jasper's Mustang. "Sweet car, man."

"Thanks. I love my Mustangs. This is my third one," he smiled. "My first one met its unfortunate demise in a freak combine accident. My younger brother decided to try driving the combine and instead ran over my first Bessie."

"What happened to your second one?" I asked.

"My second Bessie died in a car crash. It was parked on the street when I first moved into my apartment a few months back. A dump truck backed into it and Bessie Two got totaled. Bessie Three is going to last me a long time. Besides, I paid good money to get a damn garage at my apartment complex," Jasper snickered. "No more dump trucks attacking Bessie. My beautiful Bessie." He stroked his dashboard lovingly.

"Would you like a moment?"

"Nah. Spooge is nasty to clean up," Jasper said seriously. "And it stains."

"Detective, you scare me," I laughed. Jasper shrugged and we drove to Binny's Liquors to get a case of champagne. Plus some 'chick, foufy drinks.' _Jasper's words. Not mine. _

While we were out, Alice sent out another text requesting us to pick up some more appetizers. She demanded that I pick them out. If Jasper picked them out we'd be eating crap…i.e. pigs in a blanket. Jasper pouted as I directed him to the local deli where I picked up some goodies of a veggie tray, shrimp cocktail and fancy pizza rolls. I also swiped some mini strawberry shortcake for Bella and me.

I don't know why but I love the taste of strawberries on her lips.

By the time our errands were done, it was nearly eight and the party was going to start in an hour. Jasper and I entered Alice's apartment and it was decked out in a million twinkle lights and a bunch of candles. The music was already pumping. Alice was dancing in her kitchen in a pair of tight black leather pants and sequined gold top. "Hey guys," she chirped without turning around. "If you could put the champagne on the balcony, that would be great, Jas."

"Sure, darlin," Jasper said with a smooth grin.

"What did you get for appetizers, Edward?" Alice asked as she turned around. "Nice, Cullen. You look hot."

"Um, thanks, Alice," I blushed. "I got a veggie tray, shrimp cocktail and fancy pizza appetizers."

"What's in the other bag?"

"Not for you, Shorty," I said. "That's for me and Bella. Is she here?"

"No. She's taking her meds before she comes back," Alice explained. "She is not looking forward to a crowd so she needs her anti-anxiety medication. No alcohol for her tonight."

I nodded and went back to Bella's apartment, letting myself in with my key. "Bella?"

"Bedroom," she squeaked. I put the strawberry shortcake into the fridge and went into Bella's room. She was sitting on the bed, huddled in a little ball. I darted next to her. "I really don't like parties. Why did I agree to go?"

"Bella, we can stay home and watch a very well-preserved Dick Clark on television," I whispered. "What about this party has you so freaked out?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Maybe it's the first party that I've been to since…my attack."

"I won't leave your side, love. I promise," I whispered as I kissed her temple. "Alice said you came over here to take your meds."

"Yeah. I've already taken one. Waiting for it to kick in, you know?" Bella sighed. "Can you carry my bottle in your pocket?"

"Sure, love," I said. She placed the bottle into my hand and I slipped it into my vest pocket. Afterward, I picked Bella up and held her in my lap. She protested initially but then nestled into my embrace. As I held her, Bella's body relaxed and she let out a heavy sigh. Eventually, she sat up and looked at me, her brown eyes gazing into mine. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella. If you want to leave, we'll leave. Dick Clark isn't going anywhere," I joked. "You look absolutely exquisite tonight. Very sexy." I ran my hand down her bare left arm. She shuddered and smiled seductively. I kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck which garnered a groan from my girl. "We have a New Year's party, gorgeous."

"Okay, sexy," Bella purred as she got up from my lap. When she stood up, I finally saw the sexiness that was my girlfriend. She wore a loose sequined top that had peacock feathers on it in pink and blue. Her left arm was bare while the other was covered. On her legs, Bella wore the tightest blue jeans. They were like a second skin and my own jeans got tighter at the vision of her ass. "Are you staring at my bum, Cullen?"

"I am. And it's a fine, sexy, delectable bum," I snarked. I spun her around, snaking my hands onto her ass. She squealed and wiggled in my hands. With a nibbling kiss, Bella danced out of my embrace and blushed a lovely shade of pink. She grabbed my hand and we walked across the hall to Alice's apartment. Bella blew out a breath and leaned against me. We meandered through the throngs of people that had congregated in Alice's apartment. When I had left to check on Bella, the place was empty. Now, it was packed to the gills with party-goers.

"Holy crap," Bella murmured as she tugged on my shirt. "This is insane. Who are all these people?"

"Bella, I know five people. You, Alice, Jasper, my brother and my sister-in-law," I hissed into her ear. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What I wouldn't give for a shot of _something_," Bella moaned. "Stupid anxiety…"

I frowned and kissed her lips softly. "In solidarity, no alcohol for me," I said.

"Edward, if you want to drink…"

"Bella, I'm fine. I may have some champagne at midnight but that's it. Nothing else."

"I will have champagne, too. A tiny glass of that won't do anything," Bella shrugged. "I'm hungry. I heard you brought the appetizers. They have to be good."

I smirked and dragged Bella to the kitchen. Emmett was in there, chugging some beer with a couple of guys from Jasper's precinct. Rose was laughing with Alice while sipping from a glass of wine. Jasper asked what we wanted to drink. I decided on having a beer with my brother while Bella drank some water. I chatted with Jasper and Emmett, who got along famously. Bella stood near Rose and was somewhat withdrawn, but was comfortable with her friends.

It got closer and closer to midnight. The party continued to grow with guests. Bella was move closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I gently tugged on arms and led her to the patio. Yes, it was cold but at least it was quiet. On the patio, Bella burrowed into my chest. "Talk to me, beautiful," I whispered.

"Just not used to all of the people," she shuddered, moving closer to me. "I never knew that Alice was so popular."

"She seems to have a personality that everyone would flock to her, you know?" I smirked. "Do you want to go?"

"I'm fine," Bella sighed. "Thank you for taking me out here to get some perspective but I'm fucking cold."

"Me too," I shivered. We walked inside and sat down on the oversized leather sofa near the patio. A few of Jasper's precinct buddies were chatting with us. Bella became fast friends with one of the detectives named Meghan. She was paired up with Jasper when his regular partner, Blake was unavailable.

Alice skipped into the living room and turned on the television. It was five minutes until midnight. She and Jasper were going around with champagne flutes telling everyone to think of their New Year's resolutions. Mine was a resolution, more like a promise to myself.

_I will be with Bella for the rest of my life. She is my soul mate and I love her. By this time next year, she will have my engagement ring on her finger and we'll be planning a wedding. _

_Or eloping. _

"Not a chance in hell, Cullen," Alice said.

"What?" I squeaked.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't even be tempted. I will come and find you and kick your ass," Alice smirked.

"Don't be kicking my boyfriend's ass, Shorty," Bella snapped. Alice made a kissy face to Bella, finishing pouring the champagne to her guests. Bella looked up at me. "Why is she kicking your ass in the first place?"

"I have no clue," I said. _She knows that I want to run to Vegas with you and make you Mrs. Cullen. Right now._ I felt a sharp pinch on my right ass cheek. I turned around and saw Alice giving me the evil eye. "Damn it, Alice. That hurt. Why are you pinching my butt?"

"Because you can't," Alice whined.

"Okay, you two are talking in code," Bella said. "But, Alice, you keep your fingers away from Edward's ass. That's MY ass to grope. Not yours. Go play with Jasper. And by the way, we have less than a minute until the New Year."

"Crap!" Alice said as she jumped toward Jasper. "Everyone have their champagne? Make their resolutions?"

We all answered affirmatively and held up our glasses as the countdown dwindled.

10…

9…

"Here's to a perfect New Year, Bella," I whispered into her ear.

8…

7…

"Thank you for making the end of the old one so special, Edward," she replied as she kissed my lips softly. I pulled her to my body and gently caressed her cheeks.

6…

5…

4…

"I love you," we both murmured, safely in our own little bubble.

3…

2…

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled with a resounding boom of music and noisemakers. Couples dipped in passionate embraces while the single people found a person close by to kiss. Bella and I didn't paw at each other like the other knuckleheads.

_My brother. God, he and Rose are practically fucking each other against the wall. Jeebus. _

Bella and I kissed each other softly. Our lips moved tenderly with each other as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. Now, we weren't fucking up against a wall like my asstard brother, but our embrace was equally as intimate. Probably even more so. I truly wanted to take Bella back to her apartment and make love to her. Show her how much I care and love her.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked as I threaded my hands into her soft, thick hair.

"I do," she smiled. She stood on her tiptoes. "I'd like to continue what my dad interrupted before Mattie's memorial." Bella's eyes were dark with lust and her hands were laying on the curve of my butt.

I quickly chugged my champagne, dribbling some on my chin. Bella giggled as she laced her fingers with mine. We hugged Alice and Jasper. Emmett gave me a knowing smirk. I flipped him off. With a bellowing guffaw, Emmett's head fell back in uproarious laughter. _Ass._

We left Alice's apartment, stumbling across the hall. Bella giggled quietly as she removed her high heels. She grumbled when she rolled her foot. "Ow. Son of a bitch," she scowled.

"Jesus, you didn't drink and you're stumbling all over yourself," I said with a wry grin. I crouched down. "Hop on, gimp."

Bella slapped my ass before climbing onto my back. I carried her back to her apartment and into her bedroom. Bella's lips were attached to my neck as I walked through her darkened apartment. In her bedroom, I sat down on Bella's bed, placing her on the bedspread. She refused to let go of my neck. Her lips were still caressing my skin. "Bella, you're driving me crazy," I rasped out.

"Hmmm, good," she chuckled as she kneeled behind me, tracing her arms down my chest to my vest. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned my vest and it was quickly removed. _Damn, she's got ninja-like fingers._

I turned around captured her lips with mine. I pulled her into my lap, cradling her against my chest. She squeaked quietly as she clutched my shirt. "I got you, beautiful. I won't let you fall," I murmured against her mouth. My lips brushed against hers sweetly. However, Bella didn't want sweet. Her fingers tangled in my hair and deepened our kiss. It was heated. My cock was straining against the zipper of my jeans, undoubtedly poking Bella in the ass.

Bella sat up and pushed me onto the bed. Gracefully, she straddled my legs as we continued to make out. Her fingers moved to the buttons of my shirt. Soon, my shirt was opened and Bella's hot mouth was moving down my neck to my chest. Her lips reached one of my nipples. With a smirk, she circled it with her tongue and gently bit down with her teeth. I hissed in pleasure. "Bella," I groaned.

"Yes?" she asked the smile evident in her voice.

"You're making me combust, baby," I whispered raggedly. "I need to kiss you."

"What's the magic word?" she snickered.

With a growl, I rolled my hips, effectively switching our positions. Bella's back was on the bed spread with her brown curls splayed on the bed. "Now," I rasped out, covering her mouth with mine. Bella responded with a moan and slipped her hands underneath my opened shirt, along my back. I balanced on my one elbow and gently moved my hand down her leg, hitching it over my hip. Bella rolled her hips and rubbed against my cock. "Bella, can I touch you?" I asked, pulling away. "Please?"

She bit her lip and reached for my hand. She put it at the hem of her shirt. I slipped my fingers underneath the soft cotton. I ran my hand along her rib cage which was heaving since her breathing was so heavy. I traced along her tattoo that I knew was there. Bella shuddered and arched her back slightly. "If it's too much, Bella, please tell me."

"I will, Edward. But, I need to feel your hands on me," she whispered. "Please love me."

"I do, Bella. With all my heart," I murmured as I kissed her softly. As our mouths moved together, my hand reached her breast. Tentatively, I palmed the soft mound, eliciting a loud moan from Bella. I could feel her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Gently, I toyed with the hardened peak. Bella's hands pulled me closer to her. Her fingers were digging into the skin of my back. My mouth moved from Bella's lips and traveled down her long, graceful neck. I sucked and nipped at her fragrant skin as I massaged her perfect breast with my hand. She reached for the hem of her shirt and started tugging at it. I sat up, bringing her with me. "Please let me unwrap the most perfect present," I smirked.

"That was cheesy, Cullen," she laughed.

"I know," I shrugged as I reached for the shirt. Slowly, I pulled it over her head, revealing a sexy black strapless bra. It was lacy and very much see-through. _Boobies. _ God, I'm such a fucking moron. Yes, Bella has boobies. She's a woman. Duh…

Bella blushed and went to cover her body.

"Don't, baby," I whispered as I laced my hands with hers. "You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect," she sneered. "I mean…look at this." She ran her hand over her scar. "I hate it."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips, pushing us back onto the bed. My lips moved down her body. I kissed the swell of her breasts as I moved to show that her scar didn't bother me. And it truly didn't. Yes, it was not attractive but the fact that my girl overcame such obstacles and lived is something. I pressed soft kisses along her belly, giving her all of my love. Bella watched me with rapt attention as I kissed her skin. "Bella, you're a survivor," I whispered against her flesh. I kissed just below her bra. "You're courageous." My kisses moved down her torso to her taut belly. "You're strong." I traced my tongue along her navel. She squirmed. "You're beautiful." I kissed her belly button. Bella giggled. "You." _Kiss. _"Are." _Kiss. _"Perfect." _Kiss. _I rested my chin on her stomach, giving her a crooked grin. "Don't ever think that you're not. This," I referenced her scar, "is nothing. You are so incredibly beautiful, baby. Don't ever forget it."

Bella smiled and I saw dampness on her cheeks. "How can you know exactly what to say?" she cried.

"Because I'm a pompous windbag that likes to share about how wonderful my girlfriend is," I smirked. "I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that. And know that I'm in this for the long haul. Forever, if you'll have me."

"Oh, I'll have you," she squealed. We tangled together in a mess of arms, legs and kisses. My shirt eventually ended up on the floor, as did Bella's strapless bra and we made out for a good hour. Bella's body was perfect, even with her scars. Her breasts were made for my hands. Perfectly shaped for my hold and I loved it. Our lips and fingers explored our bodies until we were yawning more than kissing.

When it came to heading to bed, Bella swiped my shirt that I wore for the party and buttoned it over her bare torso. She shimmied out of her jeans and slipped into bed after she washed her face. Bella begged me to just wear sleep pants. I gladly obliged since Bella's apartment was actually pretty toasty. We curled up in each other's arms.

Bella was nearly asleep when her phone rang from her nightstand. "Ugh, who can be calling me at two in the morning?" she grumbled. Picking up her cell phone, she stood up and answered it. "Hello?"

Bella turned to look at me as she was on the phone. Her skin paled and her eyes widened. Bella wavered. I was out of the bed in a flash, barely catching her as she collapsed. The phone fell out of her hand and I heard a frantic Charlie barking on the other end. I cradled Bella in my arms and picked up the phone.

"Charlie?"

"Is Bella okay?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"She just fainted. What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"James…"

"What about James?"

"He's escaped. On the loose. He's looking for Bella," Charlie croaked.

My heart fell to my feet and tears fell down my cheeks.

_No. I just found her. NO!_

**A/N: Cliffie…*ducks behind a pillow* James was going to be a problem from day one. He is too conniving to not escape. However, he will not show up for awhile. Just wreak havoc on their lives until he finally finds Bella and Edward. How much will this affect Bella? Will she push Edward away? Will she cling to him? What about Emmett? Dun dun dun…Anyhow leave me some love, please. Pictures and such on my blog. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**ANGST WARNING…JUST SAYING!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Baby, please wake up," Edward murmured frantically. "I need to see your beautiful eyes. Please, love?"

My eyelids fluttered and I looked up into Edward's pained face. _Why am I on the floor? I think I have rug burn on my ass. _"What happened?"

"You collapsed. Charlie called…" he whispered.

_James…searing pain…crippling fear…JAMES…_

My brain became foggier as I struggled to stay awake. Then, I started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe. I clutched at Edward. _James is going to find me…HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! _I scrambled up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet and curled on the floor as it flushed. I sobbed uncontrollably as I rocked on the cold bathroom floor. Edward came into the bathroom, holding a small pill bottle.

"Bella, I know you're scared," he said calmly. "Please take your meds…"

"They won't save me," I screamed. "I'm as good as dead. James is going to finish what he started." I clawed at my hair, continuing to cry. Edward put the medication on the counter and pulled me into his arms. I fought against him. I needed to get away. Keep him safe from the sadistic fucker that was James.

"Bella, you can push me away all you want but I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly as he held me to his chest. "Stop fighting me."

"I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, Edward, or Emma. If anything happens to you or her, I don't know what I'd do," I wailed.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Edward whispered against my hair. "Or you. You'll be safe, baby. I promise you. Please calm down. Your heart is racing. I can feel it against my chest."

I still squirmed in his arms. I couldn't let anything happen to him. Maybe I'd leave. Edward was better off without me. I'm just a waste of skin, like James said. Why a gorgeous, intelligent man like Edward Cullen love me is ludicrous.

Edward's hold on me got tighter and he kissed my neck. "Please, love."

"You can't love me," I whispered. "I'm fucking ruined. Just leave, Edward. Forget about me. Please?"

"No," he said firmly. "We're a team, now, Bella." He turned me around, forcing my legs around his hips so I was straddling his lap. His hold around my waist was restraining but not hurtful. "Don't push me away. I know you're scared."

"Scared is an understatement," I growled. "I'm terrified. How did he get out?"

"I don't know, Bella," he said as he cupped my face. His hand moved down to my neck. He was probably checking my pulse. It was still racing. Sleep was not going to come to me tonight. Even if it did, I'd have my usual nightmare of James' final attack on me only he succeeded in murdering me. "I promise you that I will do my best to keep you safe."

"You can't be with me twenty-four hours a day, Edward," I said dejectedly.

"I could. If you move in with me," he suggested.

"What?" I squeaked. "It's too soon. Edward, what would Emma think? Jessica? Your family? No…we can't move in together."

"Bella, breathe," Edward murmured as he pulled to his chest in a warm hug. "It was just a suggestion."

"It's too soon," I reiterated.

"Probably, but I need to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to you," he sighed as he kissed my shoulder. "You seem calmer. Your heart isn't stammering out of your chest."

"I don't think I can sleep, though," I sighed. "Nightmares."

"Let's watch a movie or something," Edward said as he scooped me up.

"Jesus. You pick me up like I weigh nothing," I breathed as I clutched to his neck.

"That's because you do," he smirked. He carried me to the couch in the family room. "What do you want to watch, my love?"

"Something humorous," I replied. Edward perused my videos and found one that he liked. Popping in the _40-Year-Old Virgin,_ he settled behind me and we watched the inane humor of Steve Carrell until the sun came up. Edward eventually dozed off as he held me. My mind wouldn't shut off, though. I removed myself from Edward's embrace. Staring at his face, he looked so innocent in slumber.

_I can't let him get hurt._

As happy as I've been, I refuse to let James ruin Edward and Emma's lives. I needed to end this now. But, I didn't know how. For the first time in my entire life, I felt loved and cherished by a man who wasn't my dad. I felt protected.

James returning was bigger than that. It was Edward's life. Emma's life too. They needed my protection. If I left, they would receive it.

I dressed in some warm clothes and headed downstairs to my car. I don't know what I was thinking but the next thing I knew, I was parked at the shore of the Lake Michigan. I walked to a picnic table and sat down, huddled in my winter coat. I shivered as the tears fell down my cheeks. There were days where I wished that James had succeeded in ending my life. Today was one of them. Instead of enjoying the New Year with the love of my life, I was sobbing in the frigid cold next to Lake Michigan.

"Bella?" I heard. I freaked out at the low voice of the man approaching me. I turned and began walking briskly back to my car. "Wait up, Bella!"

I turned around and took a few calming breaths, watching as Carlisle jogged over to me. His cheeks were bright pink from being outside and he appeared to be dressed for running in this frigid weather. "Hi, Carlisle," I murmured.

"Happy New Year," he said with a crooked smile. I grimaced. "What's wrong?"

"Got some bad news," I whispered.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he led me to my car. "Bella, you're shivering. Let's get you inside." With a nod, I got into my car with Edward's dad. "Want some breakfast?"

"I'm really not hungry, Carlisle. Besides who is going to be open at six in the morning on New Year's morning?"

"It's Chicago. There's a 24-hour diner open somewhere," Carlisle snorted. He directed me to a small diner about three blocks from the lakeshore. We're the only patrons in the sleepy diner. Carlisle ordered some coffee while I got some water. "Okay, talk to me, Bella. What's this bad news you received?"

"Um, do you know anything about what happened to me?" I asked.

"I know parts. Esme told me why you were having a memorial for your son but didn't really get into the details," Carlisle explained.

I told Carlisle my story about James and how he treated me. I also explained about his final attack on me and how it killed Mattie. Carlisle's normally friendly visage morphed into a look of complete anger. His nostrils flared and his hand was clamped around his coffee mug. After I finished my story, I folded my hands in front of me, trying not to cry hysterically.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle said softly. "I never knew."

A few tears fell out of my eyes. I hastily wiped them away. "I'm constantly in fear and in pain, Carlisle. The only time I'm not is when I'm with Edward. But, now, I'm not sure if even he can protect me. As for the fear, there's nothing I can do about that but deal with it."

"Why, Bella?"

"My dad called me last night and told me that James escaped from prison," I said brokenly. "He doesn't know where I am but the possibility of him finding me is there. If anything happened to Edward or Emma because of me, I don't know what I'd do."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Bella, from what I saw at Christmas, my son loves you. More than you can possibly imagine. He'd probably take a bullet for you. If not more. Obviously, I don't want my son to be shot, but he is in this for the long haul."

"I can't let him get hurt, Carlisle. I'm almost tempted to just leave and never look back," I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"You'd break his heart, Bella. You're scared and confused. I get that. But, where would you go? Back to Forks with your dad?"

"Possibly," I murmured. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you love Edward?"

"With my whole heart. However, if my leaving ensures his safety, then I'd do it," I sniffled.

"He'd search for you. Bella, don't run away. Let us help you. You're a part of the family now," Carlisle said as he took my hand in his. "I have a prediction that you'll be a Cullen, soon."

"I just told you that I'm ready to run away and now you're predicting that Edward and I going to be married?" I squeaked.

"You won't run away," Carlisle whispered. His eyes pierced through mine and he gave me a smile. "Now, what can we do to help you?"

"Make this nightmare end," I said shakily. Carlisle got up from his side of the booth and held me, soothing me like he would a child. I cried against his shoulder. He cooed quietly in my ear as I cried myself out. "What if something happens to him? To Edward or heaven forbid, to Emma?"

"Bella, you can't live your life thinking about what might happen," Carlisle said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Now, you can be proactive and take self-defense courses."

"I've done that and I am licensed to carry a concealed weapon," I answered. "But…"

"No buts," Carlisle said firmly. "Take control of your life, Bella."

"That's the thing, Carlisle. I don't feel like I'm in any control. I move away to escape from James. Now, he's out and I'm still under his control. His mind tricks are wreaking havoc on my psyche," I spat.

"You said that you're working with a therapist?" Carlisle asked.

"I am. Pam is fantastic," I said.

"Have you considered medication?"

"I'm on anti-anxiety pills but I refuse to take any anti-depressants. I am depressed but I can handle that with talking to my therapist," I explained. "I take too many drugs as it is."

"Sorry, Bella. I'm a psychiatrist and when I see someone like you struggle with the feelings you have, I try to fix it. Sometimes with the help of pharmaceuticals," he said sheepishly. "However, those are not always the answer."

"It's okay, Carlisle," I said with a shy smile.

Carlisle's phone rang from his pocket. He pulled it out and shook his head. "It's Edward. He's probably looking for you," Carlisle said with a frown. "Hello? Edward, calm down, she's with me…Hold on. Here she is." He handed me his Blackberry and pointed to the bathroom. I nodded and cradled the phone with my hands.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank GOD!" Edward breathed. "I woke up and you were gone. I tried calling you but you left your cell phone here. Are you okay?"

"Not really. I just got in my car and started driving. I ended up at the lakeshore. Froze my ass off," I joked lamely. "I'll probably get pneumonia or something."

"I thought you left. Permanently," he said sadly. "You can't leave me, Bella. I don't think I can handle losing you. I just found you."

"I was ready to run, Edward. I can't let anything happen to you," I sobbed quietly. "But your dad helped me. And I needed time to process everything that happened."

"When are you coming home?" Edward asked, his voice taking on a colder tone.

"Soon," I murmured.

"Okay," he breathed. "I'll see you when you get back. We need to talk."

"Alright," I said, trying to stop the tears from falling onto my cheeks. Carlisle came back as I ended my call with Edward. I handed his cell phone back to him. "I'm going to head back to my apartment. I think Edward's pissed at me."

"I don't think he's pissed. Probably hurt," Carlisle answered honestly. "Do need me to drive you home?"

"No, I'll be fine," I said. "Thank you, Carlisle."

I got back into my car and drove back to my apartment. Edward's silver Volvo was still parked in the lot so I knew he hadn't left. But, my guess is that he's going to. I'm too fucked up. I walked up the stairs, dreading what waited for me on the other side of the door. I unlocked the door and slipped inside. I removed my huge coat, hanging it in my hall closet. With trepidation, I walked into the family room to find Edward sitting on my couch, his head buried in his hands. He was dressed in a pair of workout pants and sweatshirt. I shuffled to the recliner and sat down opposite of him. I curled up in a little ball, staring at his defeated form.

_You're a fuck up, Bella. _

_No one loves you._

_You're worthless._

_You broke Edward._

"Bella, do you trust me?" Edward asked in a raspy voice.

_In theory._ "Yes," I murmured.

He looked up at me. His green eyes were cold and distant. His lips were curled in a frown. He looked like he did when we first met. The bitter, cantankerous man who was pissed off that I was going to take over his musical. "I don't believe you. Every single time we have some sort of set-back, you run."

I bit my lip. Tears fell onto my cheeks. "I trust you, in theory, Edward. You've done nothing but been wonderful and loving."

"But…"

"But, I'm waiting for you to…" I said before I started sobbing. "To hurt me like James hurt me. And I'm not talking about the physical abuse. I'm talking about the emotional and mental abuse. Controlling me, telling me what to wear, how to behave…"

"James is a fucked up individual. I'm not, Bella," Edward said. He walked over to me, kneeling in front of the chair. For the first time, I cowered away from him. "I know you're scared, Bella."

"Scared?" I squeaked. "Scared is an understatement. My life is finally going in the right direction and now he's coming back to kill me. I'm fucking terrified. He's going to ruin me. He's going to finish what he started. I'm as good as dead, Edward. So are you. He'll kill you to get to me. Don't you see that?" My voice was at an all-out scream when I finished. I pushed past him and began pacing in my apartment. "He'll hurt Emma."

Edward stood up and stopped my pacing. He had his hands up defensively. "Bella, you have so many people that love you. Alice, Rose, Aunt Lizzie, Emma…Their love will keep you protected. Then, there's Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and me who will ensure that James will never get close enough to harm you."

"My own personal security force?" I spat. "You have your own life, Edward. So does everyone else. They have their own families to care for."

"And you're a part of that," Edward said fervently. "For fuck's sake, Bella. You're it for me. I may as well take my vows now. You know the ones…to love, honor and protect until death us do part? You and Emma are my life. You're my family. You're my future, Bella. What can I say to prove it to you?"

I grabbed my head as the telltale signs of a migraine begin to fill my brain. If it's coming on suddenly, it wasn't going to be good. Like days of sleeping… "I…I…" I mumbled. Edward became fuzzy and the room started spinning. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella? Focus on my voice," he cooed as he sank to the floor.

"Head…hurts," I croaked out. I looked up at Edward's face. He was still fuzzy. Black surrounded my vision and it got closer and closer. With a spark of extreme pain, my vision blacked out and I slipped into unconsciousness.

xx FLTM xx

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"Ugh," I groaned. My head was pounding. My mouth was dry. I felt like total ass. I couldn't open my eyes. That would hurt too much.

"Drink this, sweetie," I heard. A straw was placed in my mouth and I sucked down the icy cold water. It took all of my power to swallow it but it felt good. I slowly cracked my eyes open and saw Esme sitting next to me. The room was dark. However, the beeping and the white sterile walls indicated that I was in a hospital. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," I whispered. All of my muscles ached but not as badly as my head. "What time is it?"

"Eight at night," Esme answered. "You've been asleep for nearly two days, Bella."

"Wait, what?" I asked, my mind in a fog. I struggled to sit up. Esme shushed me and pressed me back into the bed.

"You collapsed in your apartment. Edward scooped you up and brought to the emergency room. You were having a very severe migraine and were admitted. You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh," I replied. "Where's Edward?"

"He's with Emma," Esme replied. "Jessica called while you were getting a CAT scan saying that she needed to drop Emma off. Edward told her to bring her to the hospital but she abjectly refused. He called Carlisle in a panic and we came here straight away."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"It's killing him to be away from you but Emma is sick. All she wants is her daddy," Esme said sadly. "Tomorrow, I'm sending him over here. I'll spend the day with my granddaughter."

"I thought Edward gave up on me," I whispered. "I was certain he did. Or that he will."

"Bella," Esme said quietly as she took my hand in hers. "Edward loves you so much. He's terrified over your health, well-being and safety. He told me what happened about James. We're all here for you, Bella. We'll always be here for you. You're family." A few tears slipped out of my eyes. I squeezed Esme's hand weakly. Despite the fact that I had slept for nearly two days straight, I was exhausted. I faintly heard Esme encourage me to rest as I fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time my eyes opened, it was light out. A different hand was laced with mine. A larger hand. _James…_

"Shhh, love," Edward cooed. "It's me."

My eyes flew open to see a very disheveled Edward. His hair was covered with a hat and his face was unshaven. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," he said nervously. "How are you feeling?"

My head was still pounding but it wasn't as relentless. I was thirsty and my stomach growled ravenously. The last time I ate was nearly three days ago. I think. "Tired. Hungry. Achy. Scared," I mumbled miserably. "Confused."

"Confused?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. I wanted desperately for him to gather me in his arms and kiss my problems away. Conversely, I wanted to push him away, to keep him safe. He sighed and ran his fingers over my knuckles. We didn't say anything until a doctor came into the room.

"Morning, Ms. Swan," he said. I bristled at the thought of male doctor touching me. "I'm Dr. Burke. I was the neurologist assigned to your case. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I answered. "My head is pounding and I hurt everywhere."

"Well, that's understandable," he said, brushing his floppy blonde hair out of his eyes. "You came in with a severe migraine that was compounded by your previous head injury. When was the last time you had a reaction like this?"

"A year and half," I mumbled. I had to take nearly two weeks off of school because I couldn't walk around without stumbling and my sensitivity to light and sound was unbearable.

"Were you hospitalized?"

"Yeah. I was living with my father at the time and he was called by my school that I had collapsed in my classroom," I whispered. "I'm an English teacher."

"Do you take any medications for migraines?" Dr. Burke asked.

I rattled off the anti-seizure medication I took on a daily basis. It helped with migraines as well. He made note of it in my chart. "Have you had any seizures, Ms. Swan?"

"No. Not since my original injury," I replied. "It's been roughly three years."

"Okay," Dr Burke smiled. "I want to do some neurologic tests. If you want to leave, sir that would be great."

"I'm staying," Edward said tersely. "Do you not see that she's uncomfortable?"

"Are you uncomfortable, Ms. Swan?"

"Actually, I am," I said, not really meeting his eyes. "I don't trust men."

Dr. Burke nodded and let Edward stay but I could tell that he was not happy about it. Edward watched the examination like a hawk. However, it was pretty simple. Squeezing Dr. Burke's fingers, touching my fingers to my nose, following the pen light with my eyes, balancing on one foot and walking in straight line. The last one was tough for me. I was woozy from not eating and dizzy from the sudden change from laying down to standing up. I was walking toward Edward when I stumbled. He caught me and helped me to the hospital bed. The look he gave Dr. Burke was menacing. The good doctor blanched and gulped audibly. "Well, Ms. Swan, you seem to be over the worst of your headache. I'm a bit concerned with your coordination but that could be due to the length of time you spent in bed. Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't. Not since New Year's Eve," I answered weakly.

Dr. Burke pursed his lips. "I want to redo the coordination exam after you've had something to eat. If you can walk the length of this room without assistance, I'll let you go home. Do you have someone who can stay with you? Make sure you're okay?"

"My neighbor," I answered. "She'll do it."

"No. Someone to physically stay in your home," Dr. Burke explained. "You were heavily medicated to ease the pain of your headache. If you don't get to the hospital again, you could have a seizure."

"She'll stay with me," Edward explained. "I'm her boyfriend and I was going to take her back to my place, anyway."

"No family, Ms. Swan?" Dr. Burke said disapprovingly.

I looked at Edward and he had this look of concern, pain and love on his haggard features. "Edward is my family."

"Okay," Dr. Burke grumbled. "I'll send up a breakfast tray. Eat what you can." Dr. Burke furrowed his brow and left my hospital room.

"Ass," Edward growled. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I replied, fumbling with the bedding of the hospital gurney. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not mad, Bella," he answered as he sat down next to me. "I'm worried about you. What if you had this headache attack and you were home alone?"

"I only get them when I'm overtired and stressed," I said, looking into his exhausted green eyes. "The last time I was hospitalized, it was because I had just gotten a particularly nasty letter from James' dad, blaming me for his incarceration and it was finals at Forks High School. I was burning my candle from both ends and in the middle. Let's just say that this news about…James is causing me to stress out. Couple it with my fears about you and Emma. I'm surprised that it took me this long to get one. But, Edward, I don't want to put you out. Or give Emma the wrong idea…"

"Bella, you're coming home with me. Trust me when I say that I'm in full-on nursing mode. Emma's got the flu and you have your migraine. I'll do whatever it takes to make both of my girls healthy again."

"Even though…I ran away?" I murmured, dropping my gaze to my hands.

"You didn't run away, Bella. You came back. Sure, I was pissed as hell that you left. I'm starting to get a complex, Bella. Whenever you get upset, you leave and talk to other people. First Aunt Lizzie and then my dad," he frowned.

"Your dad was a freak coincidence. I swear," I said. A little too loudly. "Ow."

"Don't yell, baby," he murmured as he laced his fingers with mine. "I know my dad's arrival was a surprise. He told me when we got to the hospital. He was running on the lakeshore like usual and he didn't expect to see you there at six in the morning. He didn't expect to see anyone. It was six in the morning. On New Year's day. Everyone, in his mind, should be sleeping off massive hangovers."

"Not me," I said darkly. "I was perseverating over the fucked up thing I call my life. I am finally genuinely happy for the first time. Like, ever…and he ruins it for me."

"Wait a minute, you've never experienced happiness?" Edward asked, completely flummoxed.

"Not really. I've always been kind of sedate. I put on a good show but I haven't felt happy since I've met you, Edward," I said, almost inaudibly.

"Not even when you were a kid?" Edward questioned, arching a brow over his glasses. I was about to answer when my breakfast was delivered. I wrinkled my nose at the rubbery eggs and watery oatmeal that sat on the tray. "That looks foul."

"Smells worse," I grumbled. I picked at the eggs only to have my stomach lurch. "Yeah, eating this is not going to happen. I'd rather lick my own shoe."

"That's disgusting, Bella," Edward said, scrunching his nose adorably.

"You try this shit," I said as I shoved the tray toward him. He picked up the fork and scooped some eggs into his mouth. He swiped a napkin, promptly spitting the eggs out. "The shoe sounds pretty appetizing doesn't it?"

"It does," he scowled. "How can they pass that off as food? Hold on. I think I have a protein bar in my bag. It's better than that shit." He reached into his messenger bag and produced a protein bar. He handed it over to me along with some water. I nibbled on the chocolate and peanut butter bar. It didn't cause my stomach to heave but it wasn't sitting well either. I forced myself to eat half of it. "Aren't you going to eat more?"

I shook my head, clutching my belly. "My stomach is doing flip flops. Not the good kind, either," I sighed. "Not really eating for a few days and then trying to force it is a recipe for disaster."

Edward narrowed his eyes but nodded. "When we leave, we'll get some soup and ease you back into eating," he said. "Back to my question. You weren't happy as a child?"

"I was forced to grow up way early," I answered. "My parents got divorced when I was really young. My mom was very flaky. I was cooking, cleaning and balancing the check book when I was nine years old. Normally, it's the mom who cares for the child. In my case, it was the child caring for the mom. Then, when I moved back with Charlie, he was just as hopeless. But in a different way. I had to cook for him, mainly. He cared for me when I was in high school but by that point, I was pretty independent and didn't need to be cared for."

Edward nodded and gently took my hand in his. "Bella, it's not so bad to be cared for," he whispered. "I want to take care of you."

"But I don't want to be a burden," I said dejectedly. "Not to you or your family. Charlie had to take six months off from work when I was in the hospital initially. He lost six months of his income because of me. I hated that. I was a fucking parasite, living in his house and not able to do anything to contribute."

"Bella, he's your dad. He'd do it again. I would do the same, love. And you were hurt. Don't compare yourself to a parasite," Edward said firmly. I pinched my nose with my hand, trying to quell the pain that was building in my head. "I'm going to find Dr. Asshole and get you back to my townhouse. We need to get you better, baby."

"I need to go to my apartment and pack a bag or something," I muttered.

"Alice already did that for you," Edward explained. "I brought it with me. I had her come with me into your apartment and pack a week's worth of clothes. You're staying until the end of Christmas break. Don't even try to say no. Not with this issue you've been having with your head."

I nodded, not wanting to fight. I was too tired and I just wanted to sleep. Edward kissed my forehead and left the hospital room. I apparently drifted off because I was woken up by Edward, brushing my hair away from my face. Dr. Burke was standing with him, constantly checking his watch with an annoyed expression on his face. I did the coordination test without stumbling. Dr. Burke said that I was free to go once he got the paperwork filled out. He then said that he wanted to see me in a week to check my progress. He handed Edward his card, giving him a glare before he left. Edward snarled quietly. "Asstard."

"Why is he an asstard?"

"He didn't like the fact that I wouldn't leave the room during your examination since I wasn't family. His derision was abundantly clear when I said that I was your boyfriend," Edward snapped. With a huff, Edward took out a pair of yoga pants and a fleece for me. Once the nurse removed my IV, I went into the bathroom to change into my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw that I looked like total crap. My hair was lank and greasy. My skin was paler than usual and had taken on a sallow pallor. I had dark circles under my eyes and I know that I lost a fair amount of weight. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I felt somewhat human after that. I quickly dressed in a fresh pair of panties, my yoga pants and the fleece. Just doing that knocked me out. I got pretty dizzy and leaned heavily on the pedestal sink in the bathroom. "Bella? You okay?"

"Um…"I whispered. Edward didn't wait for my complete answer. The door was opened and he had his arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest.

"I've got you, beautiful," he murmured. "I've never seen a headache do this to a person."

"When you've been in a coma for months, your brain is sufficiently fucked up," I joked lamely. Together, we headed back into the room where Edward helped put on my sneakers. The nurse came in a few moments later with my discharge papers along with a reminder from Dr. Burke to make an appointment in a week. She patted the wheelchair that she had in her hands. I scowled at it but knew I probably would be able to walk all the way to Edward's car.

Once we got to the exit, Edward asked the nurse to wait so he could pull his car around to the doors. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. She even twirled her hair, biting her lip at him. I glowered at her. She was totally eyefucking my boyfriend. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for Edward to bring his car to the exit. I was feeling too shitty to put up a fight. Maybe if Edward saw how the nurse was ogling him, he'd realize that he should be with someone like her.

Tall.

Beautiful.

Not broken.

The Volvo pulled up and Edward hopped out. He thanked the nurse who pressed something in his hand as she blinked at him like a spastic poodle. He looked at what she placed in his hand and he threw it down. "No, thanks, Missy. I'm going to take my fiancée home," he snarled.

"Fiancée?" Missy squeaked. "There's no ring on her finger. There's still hope."

"Nope. Sorry, sweetheart," Edward said sarcastically. "Come on, love. Let's get you home." He gently picked me up and held me to his chest. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him weakly. He placed me in the passenger seat of the car, kissing my forehead. He closed the door and he shot an angry look at Missy. He clambered into the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb.

"What did she give you?"

"Her phone number," Edward answered. "I'm off the market. Permanently. I may as well put a ring on your finger. You're it for me, Bella."

"Even though I'm a hot mess," I said.

"You're not a hot mess, Bella. Right now, you're sick. Before you were scared. But, I refuse to let you go. Not without a fight," he said ardently. "I know that our relationship has progressed quickly. Hell, it scares the crap out of me, but I'm not letting you go. I love you, Bella. Please believe that."

"I'm sorry that I ran, Edward," I said.

"I understand why you did but we're a team. We'll get through this together," he said as he laced his fingers with mine while were stopped at stoplight. "Tell me that we're together, Bella. I need to hear from you."

"We're a team, Edward. You make me strong," I said as I looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"Fuck, I love you, too," he said as he leaned across the console, kissing me on the lips. A few cars honked as the light turned green. Edward growled and pulled away. He navigated the streets and eventually pulled up to his townhouse. A Mercedes was parked in the driveway. Edward parked on the street and he gallantly helped me out of the car. I leaned heavily on him as we walked up to his home.

Once we entered the house, Esme, who was sitting on the couch, looked up at us with a soft smile. "Bella, how are you feeling dear?" she asked.

"Tired," I answered. "Exhausted, actually."

"I can imagine, sweetie," Esme said as she cupped my face with her hands.

"How's Emma?" Edward asked.

"She's sleeping in her room. Her fever finally broke and now she's just stuffy. The Tamiflu worked wonders with her. She'll be fine in a few days."

"Good," Edward said, his face a mask of relief. "Now, I just need to get you healthy and everything will be perfect."

"I'm going to leave but before I go, Bella would you like some help showering? You seem dead on your feet but I can imagine how you are feeling after spending a few days in the hospital," Esme said with a tender look on her face.

"That would be lovely," I sighed. "I'm very dizzy but I need to get clean. I would ask Edward but…"

"We're not at that point of our relationship yet," Edward said with a cheeky grin. He leaned forward and his lips caressed my ear. "Besides, I want the first time I see you naked is when we make love for the first time."

I turned and looked at him. He smiled widely and went to remove my coat. Esme took my hand. She helped me up the stairs as Edward went to grab my bag from the car. She led me to what was presumably Edward's bedroom. It was a simple space with a deep purple bedspread and beige walls. It was masculine but not overly so. There were some feminine touches here and there but it was an elegant room. Esme guided me to the bed and went to turn on the shower. Edward came back with my bag and he caressed my cheek before he kissed me. "I'm going to check on Emma. I have a blow dryer under the sink if you want to dry your hair."

"You have a blow dryer?" I asked, arching a brow.

"It's not for me," he said dryly. "Emma has more hair than god and during the winter months, we need to blow dry it. But, I'm hopeless when it comes to girl's hair. I can do a mean ponytail but that's it."

I laughed but my head didn't like that. Edward frowned and he guided me to the bathroom. Esme took me from him and helped me out of my clothes. She said that she would wait for me out in the bedroom, only coming in if I needed it. I leaned against the marbled wall of Edward's elegant shower. I let the hot water run down my back as I rested against the wall. I dipped my head back and wet my hair. I washed my hair and my body, removing the three days of grime that accumulated on my body in the hospital. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Bella?" Esme called through the door. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Really tired," I said. "Just taking a breather."

She opened the door and poked her head inside. "We need to get you dressed, Bella. You'll catch your death, sitting in this drafty bathroom with wet hair." She handed me a pair of panties. I slid them up my legs. She also handed me a pair of soft velour yoga pants. "Whenever I feel shitty, I want to wear super comfy clothes. That feel good against the skin. I picked up a pair of yoga pants for you, hoping you'd feel the same."

"I do. Thank you, Esme," I said with a shy grin.

"I also love to wear Carlisle's clothes when I'm feeling like crap. I swiped one of Edward's sweatshirts. You'll be drowning in it but you'll feel like you're being held by him." She handed me one of Edward's hoodies. I put it on over my towel and shimmied the towel out from underneath the huge sweatshirt. Esme took out the blow dryer. Using her fingers, she dried my hair as I slumped on the toilet. The sound was overbearing to my head but I didn't want to lay down with a wet head of hair. Once the dampness was out of my hair, she quickly plaited it down my back and kissed my forehead. "I always wanted a baby girl. Instead, I was blessed with two rambunctious boys."

"You have a granddaughter," I smiled.

"I do. She's so amazing. So much like Edward," Esme said wistfully. "Let's get you into bed. I'll make you some soup and then I'll leave you in Edward's capable hands." She wrapped her arms around my waist and helped me to the bed. Pulling down the plush duvet cover, she tucked me into the bed, fluffing the pillows around my head. "Take a little nap while I make your soup. I know that you haven't eaten much but we do need to get some calories in you. You've lost weight, sweetie." Esme caressed my cheek and closed the blinds before she ducked out of Edward's bedroom. My eyes fought a losing battle of staying open and I crashed.

I don't know how long I slept but Edward was gently caressing my face. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Edward cooed.

"How long have I been out?" I croaked.

"A few hours," he replied. "My mom was shocked at how deep you were sleeping. She couldn't wake you. If it wasn't for the mumbling, she would have thought you were in a coma."

"Ugh, I hate my sleep-talking," I groaned. "Did I say anything amusing?"

"I don't think so. I was reading to Emma. She's been worried about you," Edward frowned. "She wants to cuddle with you but I told her to wait until she wasn't a snot monster anymore."

"A snot monster?"

"She can't stop sniffling. Poor thing is miserable," Edward chuckled. "Anyhow, I have some chicken noodle soup from my mom and some fresh fruit. Eat what you can. I know that you're stomach is probably unsettled. Also, I had my dad drop off all of your medications. He was able to go into the medical database to get what you needed for your headaches. He personally delivered them on his way to his satellite office."

Edward placed a tray over my legs. There was a small bowl of soup and a plate of apples with caramel dipping sauce. There was also a glass of water and a tiny cup filled with my anti-anxiety medication along with my seizure meds and another pill. "What's the big one?"

"Darvocet," Edward replied. "Prescription strength pain killer for any residual pain from your migraine. If you don't need it, then don't take it. I'd rather err on the side of caution, you know?"

I ate most of my soup and nibbled on the apple. I didn't dunk it in the sauce. My stomach was already doing somersaults. I took all of the pills with the water and gave Edward a sleepy smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, Edward. You don't have to…"

"I want to, Bella," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Still exhausted. It hurts to think, you know?" I said.

"Actually, I don't. I've never experienced a migraine. After seeing what happened to you…I don't want to," he chuckled. "Your dad called, by the way. He was ready to fly back out here when I told him you were in the hospital but I explained that we would take care of you."

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Me, Emma, and my parents," Edward said.

"Daddy? Can I come in, please?" rasped Emma. "I promise not to breathe." She was dancing by the door, hugging Floppy. Her cheeks were flushed and hair was in a tangled knot. She looked about as good as I felt. Except I could breathe. My head was just splitting.

"Emma, please breathe. That would not be good if you didn't breathe," Edward chuckled. "And yes, you can come in."

She shuffled into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. She snuggled against me. "You sick, Bella?"

"Yeah, Emma-bear," I said as I wrapped my arm around her. "I had a really bad headache and spent some time in the hospital."

"Are you better now?" she asked as she scooted closer.

"A little. I'm still really tired and my head still hurts," I said as I gently tweaked her nose. "I missed you."

"I missded you, too," she said nasally. "I had fun with Grandma and Grandpa, but they're not you and Daddy. You're cool."

"Thanks, angel," Edward said as he put his head on my lap, caressing his daughter's cheek. "Hmmm…don't move." He got up and went into the bathroom. He returned with a thermometer. "Open, baby girl." She grimaced but obliged his request. The thermometer beeped and he pouted. "Your fever's back, sweetie."

"I know," she croaked. "I feel icky."

"You want your medicine?" Edward asked. Emma nodded and sleepily leaned against me. He left the bedroom. Returning a few minutes later, he had a tiny cup filled with red liquid for Emma. "Down the hatch, Emma."

"It tastes like something off the floor, Daddy," Emma grumbled.

"Does it help you sleep?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she took the medication like a shot. "Blech." She fell back against the pillows and cuddled into my side.

"Emma, you can't stay, sweetie," Edward said.

"Just a little bit. I missded Bella. Can I stay for a little bit, please?" she wheedled. I nodded and kissed her warm forehead.

"She's fine, Edward."

"But your immune system is all out of whack, Bella," Edward said, biting his lip. "I don't want you to get the flu."

"I had my flu shot. I'm fine," I said. "I need this. Please, Daddy?" I broke out the puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, please, Daddy?" Emma said, mirroring my facial expression.

"Oh, that is just pitiful," Edward said sardonically. "I should get my camera."

"Please don't," I grimaced. "I look like something that the cat dragged in. Just, no."

"Can we watch a movie up here, Daddy?" Emma asked. "Grandma Stanley got me _The Lady and the Tramp_ on DVD."

"You can watch a half hour and then bed, Emma Lily," Edward said sternly. He turned and got the DVD from Emma's bag. He turned on the television and readied the DVD player. Soon, he was in bed with both of us. His arms were wrapped around me. My arms were wrapped around Emma. Within fifteen minutes, Edward's snores filled the room. Emma giggled.

"Daddy must be really tired. He doesn't snore usually," she snorted.

"It's been a crazy couple of days," I said. "Do you want to finish watching the movie or do you want to go to bed?"

"Can I stay here?" she asked, jutting out her lip. "I was worried about you, Bella. Please let me stay? I promise to not get you sicker."

"You can stay, Emma," I smiled. "Can you turn off the television?"

She nodded and flipped off the TV while I tried to get Edward into the bed. I removed his sneakers and placed his glasses onto the nightstand. We were all curled up on Edward's king sized bed. Emma was sandwiched between Edward and me. She grabbed my hand and wrapped it around her waist as she buried her nose into Edward's neck. Edward then wrapped his arms around both of us. "My girls," he mumbled sleepily. "My family. Love you both."

"Love you more, Daddy," Emma cooed as she kissed his ear.

"Love you, Edward," I whispered. "Love you, Emma. Sleep well, sweetie."

Emma kissed my cheek before burrowing against both of us, quickly falling asleep. I fell asleep soon after, lacing my fingers with Edward's. I said a quiet prayer to God, thanking him for his intervention in allowing me to find Edward and Emma. I was a fool thinking I could walk away from this. We were a team. Edward and his family have done nothing but love and care for me. I needed to step it up and do the same.

**A/N: I was going to add more but this was a clear stopping point. A very sweet family moment, you know? Anyhow, for those of you who experience migraines, you know how bad they can be. I had one that was pretty nasty and I did spend two days in the hospital to get rid of it. Sucked majorly. Every sound, every light, everything irritated my head. I wouldn't wish them on anybody. They knock you on your ass…heh, I actually had to take a half day today from work because of damn migraine. Anyhow, James is out. He won't show his face for awhile. He doesn't know where Bella lives. Up next will be the start of the new semester for these two…and the rehearsals for **_**Legally Blonde**_**. No picture teasers since most of the chapter was spent in the hospital…Leave me some love AND check out my Facebook group. Linky on my profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**EPOV**

I woke up early the next morning. Bella and Emma were both curled into my sides. Rather, Emma was on my chest while Bella was nestled into my arms. Emma's quiet snores were filling the room along with Bella's mumbling. I was dying of because of the heat of both of their bodies pressed against me. I was still dressed in my hoodie from yesterday along with my workout pants. I could feel the sweat drip down my torso.

I must have smelled so good. Like an elephant's ass. _Do you hear the sarcasm in my thoughts?_

Honestly, I don't know how I extricated from the hold from my daughter and my girl but I did. Emma crawled toward Bella and snuggled into her arms. Bella subconsciously kissed Emma's forehead and held her tightly to her chest. Tears pricked my eyes. Jessica may have bore Emma but Bella was Emma's mother. I barely made it into the bathroom. I clutched the sink and let a loan sob rip through my lips. I bit my lip to quell the onslaught of emotions. _God, I'm such a fucking pussy._

Not really…I guess. I'm just dealing with a shitload of crap and it's finally hitting me.

I stripped out of my clothes and showered. I hadn't really had the opportunity to since I took Bella to the hospital. Jessica dropped Emma off running a high temperature. She said that she had to go to work and left my very sick daughter in my arms, whimpering quietly. Thankfully, I was able to get Emma into her pediatrician's office where she was diagnosed with the flu. She got her prescription and I was Nurse Daddy while my parents were with Bella. I never wanted to clone myself so badly as that first night after Bella had her migraine. I wanted to be there for my baby girl and for my girlfriend.

_For fuck's sake…she's more than your girlfriend. _

She was my heart. She completed my heart, my soul. She was my soul mate.

I finished my shower and padded into my walk-in closet. I slipped on a pair of jeans and shirt. Putting on my glasses, I kissed both of my girls' foreheads before heading down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I dug out my waffle maker and decided to make bananas foster waffles for the two sleeping angels in my bed. Bella probably wouldn't be able to eat much but she needed something. In the three days since New Year's Eve, she lost so much weight.

I was nearly done with breakfast when Emma came downstairs. Her hair was a tangled knot on her head. Her green eyes were bleary and her clothes were rumpled. "Daddy, my throat hurts again," she whined. I removed the waffle I was working on out of the maker and placed my daughter on the kitchen counter. Her fever was definitely back with a vengeance.

"Open up, sweet girl," I said as she tilted her head back. Her throat was an angry red and her tonsils were very swollen. "We may have to go back to the doctor, Emma."

She snapped her mouth shut and tears fell down her cheeks. "No, Daddy. No doctor! I don't want a shot," she wailed.

"Shh, baby," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Your throat is really red and I don't want you to get strep."

"Can Bella come with?" Emma whispered.

"Let me call the doctor first to see if we can get in. If Bella is feeling well enough, we'll ask if she wants to go, okay?" I said as I kissed her forehead. Emma nodded and hugged me close. I hated when my daughter was sick. The fact that her mother just dropped her off irked me to no end. I'll be calling Jenks about Jessica's behavior. First leaving on a cruise during her scheduled visitation and then arbitrarily dropping her off while she was sick.

I carried Emma to the couch and tucked her into blankets. She nestled into the cushions while she watched some television. As I continued to make some more waffles and bananas foster mixture, I called Emma's pediatrician's office. They were able to squeeze us in the afternoon. "Emma, come get breakfast."

I put Emma's food on the table. She gave me a pout. "It hurts to swallow, Daddy."

"Eat what you can, angel," I said. "I'm going to check on Bella. I'll be down in a little bit, okay?"

"I love you, Daddy," Emma smiled.

"I love you more, Emma," I replied. I darted up the stairs and found Bella curled around my pillow. I lay down next to her, brushing her tangled hair from her sleeping face. "Bella?"

"Hmmm," she hummed sleepily.

"Wake up, beautiful," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"No," she muttered, pulling the pillow over her head. "I'm never leaving your bed. It's so comfy."

_Move in with me…please. Then you won't have to leave my bed._ "Good to know," I laughed.

"Too loud, Edward. My head is still 'tender,'" she said.

"Sorry, love," I said as I kissed her temple. "I made breakfast. Waffles."

"At least you didn't make eggs," she snickered. "I'd have to throttle you if you did."

"I think I'm permanently off eggs after the slop they tried to pass off to you for breakfast yesterday," I shuddered. "That shit was foul."

"I don't know how much I'll be able to eat," Bella whispered. "I really don't have an inkling to puke."

"Like I told Emma, eat what you can," I said as I scooped her out of the bed.

"Jesus, Cullen. You're like freaky strong," she laughed.

"No, you're just tiny," I said as I kissed her softly. Bella scowled as I carried her down the stairs. Emma smiled from her spot in the kitchen as she saw Bella in my arms. I placed Bella on her feet. She wavered a little bit and then sat down next to Emma. I fixed a plate for Bella and myself. We ate a quiet breakfast. Bella barely got through a third of her waffle before she shoved it away, claiming she was full. Emma frowned. She clambered into Bella's lap, playing with her braid that was hanging over her shoulder.

"Bella?" Emma asked. "I have to go to the doctor today. Can you come with me? Please?"

"When's your appointment, Emma-bear?" Bella asked.

"It's at one," I answered. "If you're feeling badly…"

"No, I'll go. I need to get back into the land of the living. I've used my entire quota of sleeping for the year over the past few days," Bella giggled.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Bearable," she grimaced. I growled quietly. "If I take my meds, I'll be fine."

"Bella, can you help me get ready?" Emma asked. "I feel icky."

"Sure, sweetie. Let's get you washed and address the mess that's on your head. You look like your daddy."

"Hey," I snarled.

"She does, Edward. Her hair is all tangled and knotted. Please tell me you have conditioner for her?" Bella asked.

"In my bathroom," Emma chirped. Bella smiled and tweaked Emma's nose, which appeared to be their special thing. Bella saw her prescriptions on the kitchen table and swiped one of her pain killers. She downed her medication with her milk and gave me a tight smile.

"Ready, sweetie?" Bella asked.

Emma nodded and they headed back upstairs. I finished Bella's waffle and did the dishes while they got ready. I could hear Emma's giggles permeating through the house. Bella's responding laughter was just as infectious. I smiled crookedly at the sounds filling my home. For the first time since I bought this townhouse, it felt like home. An actual home. Not some showplace for friends and family. Not a place where I slept in between my days at work. Not the hell hole that I shared with Jessica, a massive house that filled with trinkets of our failed marriage.

I knew it was too soon, but I wanted to build a home with Bella and Emma. I wanted Bella to be my wife. I wanted her to be the mother to my daughter and to our future children, whether biological or adoptive. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to protect her. Most importantly, I wanted to love her. In every way.

If you know what I mean…

Emma and Bella came down stairs dressed in comfy jeans. Emma had on a fleece and her hair was braided down her back. Bella swiped another one of my hoodies. She bit her lip as she played with the cuff. I crossed over to her and gently cupped her cheek. "I hope you don't mind that I took one of your hoodies. Alice packed really light clothing for me and I'm cold."

"I love it when you wear my clothes, Bella. Even though you're drowning in it, you are so incredibly sexy in my hoodie," I smiled as I kissed her plump lips.

"Daddy and Bella, sitting in a tree…" Emma giggled.

"Really, Emma?" I asked dryly.

"What? It's cute," Emma smirked. "You're happy, Daddy. So are you, Bella. Well, as happy as you can be with a headache."

"We should go," I said. "I want to get in and out of Dr. Gerandy's office." Emma scowled and stomped to put on her coat. I helped Bella into her own coat which was a bit of a challenge since my hoodie was so big. I eventually gave up and put on one of my Northface jackets on her. She giggled at the large black coat that dwarfed her tiny frame. We all piled into my car and drove to Dr. Gerandy's office. We parked in the lot and headed into the bright and cheery waiting room. Emma curled on my lap as I held Bella's hand. The nurse called us back and I carried Emma in my arms. She took some readings, noting Emma's temperature. The nurse gave Bella a glare. Bella arched a brow and glared right back. I made mental note to mention to the doctor's office that they could share information with Bella regarding Emma.

Dr. Gerandy came into the tiny examination room and listened to Emma's lungs. He then checked her throat, running a rapid strep test. Unfortunately, my baby girl did have strep and an upper-respiratory infection. Dr. Gerandy wrote out a script for amoxicillin plus some prescription strength cough syrup. As we left the doctor's office, I filled out some paperwork indicating that Bella was now a 'guardian' of Emma was allowed medical access to her files. I also listed her under my name as an emergency contact.

I drove back to the townhouse. Emma was sleeping in the backseat while Bella was dozing in the front. Once I stopped the car, Bella roused and picked up my sleeping daughter from the backseat. She stumbled slightly. I picked Bella up, much to her chagrin and carried both of them into the house. Placing them on the couch, Bella removed her jacket and Emma's. She fell back against the cushions and soon both were dead to the world. I left the house to get Emma's medication along with some other sick necessities. They were still curled up with each other once I got back. Surreptitiously, I snapped a photo with my cell phone and made it my new wall paper. The caption of the photo in my album was entitled, 'my family.'

xx FLTM xx

The rest of our break was spent on the mend. Emma got over her strep throat and upper respiratory infection. Bella finally got over her headache the eve that she left to go back to her apartment. I really didn't want her to go. But, she was adamant about staying in her apartment. Emma was also pretty upset when Bella left. She had enjoyed having a mother figure around. Every night, Bella read a story with Emma and they had time to be girls.

The night before I had to go back to work, I didn't sleep. I missed having Bella's warmth pressed against me. Her hair tangled in my fingers. Her body entwined with mine as we cuddled with each other. The only time we had been apart was the night she spent in the hospital and I was caring for Emma after her mother dropped her off.

When the alarm blared at me annoyingly, I groaned and dragged my sleepy ass to shower. Emma was staying home from school today. Esme was watching her as I went to school. I drove my car to Springview Central, parking next to Bella's blue Civic. I trudged to my choir room and unlocked the door. I plopped down on my chair. I tugged at my orange tie, hating the fucker that strangled my neck. As I loaded up my computer, I heard a quiet knock. "Come in."

"Hey Professor," Bella cooed. I looked up and saw her standing there in a sexy black pencil skirt and form fitting gray sweater. Her hair was stick straight and hung over her shoulders. My dick twitched in my pants. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like ass," I answered. "You?"

"About the same," she frowned. "I missed the blanket hog who has a propensity to kick in his sleep."

"I do not kick. I nudge," I clarified.

"Sure, Cullen. You keep telling yourself that. If it's not for you blanket hoggedness, it's Emma's cuddles. That child is like a sea urchin. She just latches on."

"It's nice to have someone else know the feeling," I chuckled. "I'm usually the one she latches on to."

"I don't mind Emma. She's a lot more comfortable than you, my dear Professor," Bella quipped. "Blanket hog."

"Sleep talker." Bella wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at me. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you intend on using it, Ms. Swan."

She blushed and hid behind her hair. She giggled breathlessly before looking back up at me. "Perhaps later, Edward," she cooed seductively. My half aroused cock sprang to life, twitching like mad in my loose black trousers. "Auditions?"

I cleared my throat and adjusted my seat subtly. Bella chuckled as she saw my attempt to will my dick to cooperate. "You laugh, Swan. But you had a hand in this."

"I didn't even touch you, Edward," she snorted. "Jesus, how long has it been?"

"Three years…no four," I mused. "Four years of no sex. The only pleasure I've received was this." I waggled my hand with a pronounced pout.

"Oh, poor baby," Bella said with a mock feeling of solemnity. "It's about the same for me, too. Roughly four years."

I nodded, not really wanting to have the 'sex talk' in my office. That was for another time and place. Bella had alluded to the fact that James had been the only one she'd been with but I didn't want to assume. I also didn't want to embarrass her or make her uncomfortable. "So, auditions. I'm having a 'help session' to assist the students learn the audition material," I answered. "That's happening tomorrow."

"I'd like to be there," Bella replied. "I want to see how you work with the students. Also, to introduce myself as the assistant director."

"That works for me. Do you want to have a help session for the choreography?"

"Nah. You can really judge how well a dancer is when they are 'thrown' into a situation," Bella answered. "They'll learn the choreography the day of the auditions. I'm a sink or swim kind of girl. You better be ready to dance, too, Cullen."

"Are you going to kick my ass?" I snickered.

"You betcha," Bella smiled. "Help session tomorrow and then auditions are next week?"

"Yeah. Monday and Tuesday are the auditions themselves. Wednesdays are the callbacks and Thursday is the first read-through of the script," I answered.

"Sweet. Oh, I have our tentative rehearsal schedule typed up for the first rehearsal. It's just for January, though," she blushed.

"Hell, you're more organized that me, Bella," I said, arching a brow over my glasses. "Thanks for keeping me on track."

"When you can't sleep, you get a lot of work done," Bella giggled. "Anyhow, I'll email you the rehearsal schedule before I make a copy for the students. What's your schedule this semester?"

"Mixed Choir first period. I'm off two, three and first half of four. Then treble choir fifth, theory sixth and concert choir seventh," I answered.

"We have a common plan this semester. I'm also off second period. We can use that to work on our musical plan," Bella smirked.

"I'd have to come up to your room. The jazz band meets in the choir room during second," I grimaced.

"You'll leave your lair?" Bella quipped.

"I know. Wandering out of the music hovel," I shuddered. "I'm afraid, Bella. Hold me." I opened my arms and pouted. She laughed and hugged me. She pressed her lips against my forehead, smoothing my hair away from my face. It was completely innocent but so intimate at the same time. _God, I loved her so fucking much. _

"I have to go. I stopped by Cretia to get some copies made. I swiped some chocolate from your mailbox to persuade her to move my copies to top," Bella giggled.

"I see how it is. You use me for my chocolate," I pouted as I looked up at her. "You don't love me."

"Edward, I love you so much, it hurts," Bella said as she sat down gingerly on my lap. "I would think that my heart would burst from everything that you've done for me."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, beautiful. You and Emma are my life, now," I whispered. "Nothing will change that. Absolutely nothing. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. "Thank you, Edward. Your patience is endless and your heart is so big." I felt her tears on my shirt.

_Diffuse the situation with humor, Cullen. _ "That's not all that's big," I said huskily.

Bella pulled away and smacked my shoulder. "Perv!"

"My hands. My hands are big! See?" I held up my hand and waved it in her face. "So are my feet. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bella giggled. "You have the mentality of a four year old, Edward."

"Keeps you young," I smirked. She kissed my lips chastely before getting up off my lap. "Do you want to meet today during second?"

"Sure, Edward," she smiled. "I'm room 126. Bring your script and we'll start working through the blocking and such. Yeah?"

"Gotcha, beautiful," I answered. "I love you."

"Love you more," she blushed as she darted out of my classroom. I readjusted my cock and logged into the computer, checking email and loading the attendance program. I slipped out of my office. I walked to the choral library and quickly pulled the music I wanted to start today. Putting my agenda on my board, I readied myself for my day.

Mixed choir was half asleep. Trying to get them to sight read and actually be productive was a joke. Hell, I was right there with them. All I wanted to do was go back to my bed, preferably with Bella. _And naked, too_. I really am a perv. Jesus.

Okay, not a perv. Just horny.

Second period was spent working on plans for the auditions and preliminary rehearsals. Bella was incredibly organized, having a thick binder of paperwork. It included research on costumes for Alice, choreography, hair and makeup ideas and a mock up of the program that she created. I asked when she had time to do this. She blushed and said that she hadn't slept since she left my townhouse. When I pressed her on it, the bell had rung and she had a class of seniors coming into her room. I pursed my lips as she looked away, writing her agenda on the board. She gave me a tight smile as I left her room.

The rest of the day was a blur. I did my schpiel for my students. After school was over, I texted Bella. I asked if she wanted to come over to my townhouse for dinner. She said that she had a meeting and then a therapy appointment. Unfortunately, she had to decline. She sent her love to Emma and promised to call before she went to bed. I drove home, bummed out that Bella wouldn't be able to spend some time with us. Emma was equally as bummed out when I told her that Bella had an appointment.

Later, right before Emma went to bed, Bella did call. They spent about ten minutes on the phone before Emma handed my cell phone to me. My daughter kissed my cheek and danced to her bedroom. I smiled softly as I held the phone to my ear. "Hey, beautiful," I purred.

"Hi, Professor," she said, sadness lacing her tone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a rough day at therapy. Or rather, just a rough day. After our meeting second period, my classes turned to shit. My department head was being a jackass and he called me out on a student research paper. He said my rubric was unclear and my expectations too high for the students. I'm teaching AP English students. My expectations need to be high and the rubric is the AP rubric. He's such a fucktard. Then, he patronizes me with his snide comments about my involvement in the musical."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That my academic responsibilities will be compromised with my involvement in the production of the musical," Bella said, mimicking her department chair. "Bull shit. I was ready to go to Smith for back up. He loves me. Strictly in an avuncular way, but he loves me."

"Avuncular? Is that English?"

"It means like an uncle, Edward. Jesus, don't you remember your ACT words?" she snickered.

"Apparently not, genius," I teased. "Excuse me for my lack of vocabulary prowess, Ms. Swan. Not all of us are word smiths like you, love."

"Anyhow, if my asshat department head continues his tyrannical rule, I'm so going to Smith. Perhaps I'll get my administrative degree so I can take over as department head. Damn it," Bella grumbled.

"You also said that your therapy appointment was rough, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told Pam about James' release and my subsequent break down. I had ANOTHER break down while I was in her office. Sobbing uncontrollably and wanting to flee," she whispered. "I'm still dealing with the possibility that James can find me and hurt you, Edward. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you or to Emma. I love you both so much."

"Bella, the probability of James finding you is…" I began.

"Very possible, Edward. James is a fucking genius. His mind is shrewd and he's so fucking clever. He could manipulate a hundred dollars out of a poor person," she spat. "He can charm the pants off anyone. He will find me. I guarantee it."

"What can you do to protect yourself?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper is taking me shopping for a gun," Bella explained quietly. "I have a FOID card and a license to carry a concealed weapon. I also have a copy of the restraining order in all of my bags. However, my fear is that I will be so paralyzed if I see him that I won't be able to do anything. You know?"

"When are you going?" I asked. "For the gun?"

"Saturday," Bella answered. "Something small that I can keep in my glove compartment of my car."

"My offer still stands, Bella," I said, falling back against the couch. "For you to move in with me. I'll even find a bigger place, if you want."

"It's too soon, Edward. I love you but I don't want to…trouble you with my issues," she sniffled.

"Bella, your issues are my issues," I said ardently. "We're a team. Remember?"

"I know," she said. "I still feel badly. I mean, you shouldn't have to deal with a broken girlfriend who has a psycho ex-fiancé who wants to kill her and who has already killed said girlfriend's baby."

"I shouldn't but I'm going to be right by your side. Forever, Bella. I want to grow old with you and share dentures," I laughed quietly. "Live in the old folk's home and make all of the other fogeys jealous of all of the great sex we're still able to have since we have our own hips."

"Oh, GOD," Bella bellowed. "Did you really just say that?"

"I did. Bella, I want you. Only you. In every way," I murmured. "If you know what I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Edward," she whispered. "I want you, too. But, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Well, James was not, um, gentle, when it came to sex," she said, almost inaudibly. "Minimal foreplay and it was all about him. Never about me. I think the only time he was somewhat 'gentle' was my first time and the night that he proposed. Every other time was…very rough."

"What do you mean, somewhat gentle?" I asked, pressing my lips into a firm line.

"He 'eased in' as opposed to slamming in me," Bella answered quietly, the fear in her voice was abundantly clear. "It was all about his pleasure."

"Bella, did he ever…rape you?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No. Not really. I mean, I think I told you that it was either a beating or sex. I always chose sex," Bella answered. "No matter what, I always ended up bruised."

"He never made love to you?"

"What's that?" Bella joked weakly. I growled. "No, Edward. He didn't. It was all about him and for him to get his orgasm. Never about me. James rarely kissed me, rarely held my hand or anything like that. In my naiveté, I thought that's what relationships were supposed to be like. Until now. We haven't even been all that physical and you've 'made love' to me."

"I promise you, Bella, that when we do make love it will be just that: making love," I said fervently. "It will be all about you." A quiet sob filled my ear. "Don't cry, beautiful. I hate it when you cry."

"Happy tears, Edward," she blubbered. "I think. I'm still scared."

"Bella, we'll take our physical relationship as slowly as we need to. As much as I want to make love to you, baby, I don't want to push you. I'd be happy just holding you."

"No, you wouldn't," she giggled. "I saw the monster in your pants this morning, Cullen. You're horny."

"Okay, I'm horny. Shoot me. Can I help it that I am turned on by my absolutely stunning girlfriend?" I heard a quiet squeak over the phone line. "Let me guess, you're blushing?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I've never been called stunning before. I mean, I always thought I was pretty plain. Drab brown hair with matching drab brown eyes."

"Oh, stop. You're hair is beautiful. It's long and thick with facets of red, gold and bronze. Your eyes glimmer with warmth and sincerity. When you smile, your nose wrinkles and your whole face lights up. You are the furthest from plain, Bella. You are a goddess, love," I said.

"Sure, Edward. Whatever you say, stud," she said dryly.

"Bella," I growled.

"Okay, thank you, Edward. I'm working on this whole you envisioning me as gorgeous," she said softly. "You are beautiful, too. And I'm not just talking physical beauty. Well, according to Angela, you're fuck hot. I happen to agree but the fact that you're an inherently good man makes you more beautiful, Edward. With patience of a saint."

"I'm not that patient, Bella. But I understand where you're coming from," I said.

"I do have a question for you, though," she said as she yawned. "Damn, I'm tired."

"Me too. I sleep so much better with you by my side," I smirked.

"Don't tempt me but I'm too exhausted to drive right now. I'd wrap my pretty little car around a tree," she chuckled darkly. My heart stammered in my chest at the possibility of that happening. Seeing my beautiful Bella in a casket, cold and gone from this world. "Breathe, Edward. You're hyperventilating."

"Sorry. My imagination was running wild. I can't lose you, Bella," I said as a few tears fell down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away and sighed.

"I can't lose you, either, Edward. You've enveloped me in this hold of warmth and happiness and love. I've never realized how much I craved it until I met you," she said. "Anyhow, back to my question: I've only ever been with James. What about you? How many women, Edward?"

"Surprisingly, not a lot," I said. "I had a party phase in college but I was never a raging man-whore. "Besides Jessica, I've only ever been with four other women. All of them were long term relationships."

"No one night stands?"

"Nope. I'm also clean as a whistle in regards to my sexual history. Jessica was diagnosed with an STD and that's when I kicked her out, effectively ending our marriage. But we hadn't been intimate in some time. She'd been getting her sexual pleasure from other guys. Not me. Thank God," I shuddered. "Honestly, I'm hoping your last woman I ever make love to. Because that's what I want, Bella. Only you."

"I feel the same way, Edward, but I'm still…fearful."

"I understand, love. I really do. However, have I done anything to you to warrant your fear?"

"No," she answered confidently. "You've done the opposite. Though, as much as I want to talk to you all night, I'm falling asleep."

"I'll let you go, Bella. I love you. So much," I whispered.

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow, Professor," she cooed.

xx FLTM xx

The next day sped by quickly. Before we knew it, all the students who were interested in auditioning for the musical were crowded in the choir room. There was standing room only. Bella came down and was shocked at the abundance of students in my classroom. My choir risers were filled with students as was the floor. She walked over to me gingerly. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a navy blue crocheted top with gray pants. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a low ponytail, showing her graceful neck. She stood next to me, her brown eyes filled with shock. "Is it always like this, Edward?" she squeaked.

"Honestly, no," I answered as I surveyed the crowd. On my piano was a stack of music for the auditions. I knew that I didn't have enough music for everyone. I'd have to make more copies, that's for sure. "I've never seen this many students in my room. It's insane."

"How long is the help session going to take?"

"Roughly an hour," I shrugged. "Want to get started?" Bella bit her lip and nodded, toying with her ponytail. I raised my hand and a hush fell over the crowd. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the first 'meeting' for the production of _Legally Blonde_. For those of you who do not know me, I'm Mr. Cullen and I'm the choral director here at Springview Central. I'm also the music director of the show. Standing next to me is Ms. Swan. She teaches English and will be our assistant director for this year's production. In addition to that, she will be our choreographer."

Bella waved and gave a shy smile.

"Ms. Swan, have you been involved in musical theater before?" asked one of my seniors, Ashleigh.

"I have. I was a theater minor in college. All of my performance experience was in musicals. I actually auditioned for the touring company of _Legally Blonde_ and was offered the role of Elle. Unfortunately I was unable to take the role due some unforeseen medical issues," Bella replied confidently. "Mr. Cullen and I have been working tirelessly on creating a show for you that will be a lot of fun, challenging and a positive experience. You will have the benefit of our joint knowledge about musical theater."

Ashleigh eyed Bella skeptically. Ashleigh was one of my more challenging students. She had a very strong opinion and will make it known when she doesn't like you. Her freshman year, I had more parent meetings with her family than I did my entire career leading up to that point. Ashleigh just complained to her parents about everything. However, I wouldn't bend on making sure that the Stewart's little girl always got her way. I told her parents as such that their daughter was an enabled little brat who needed to be taught that the world will not be handed to her on a platter since she complained to mommy and daddy. They bristled when I said that but I held firm. Thank goodness my department head and another one of her teachers backed me up. I also set them straight about her behavior; that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Half of what she said was a lie and the other half was response to previous lies.

"Ashleigh, Ms. Swan knows more about theater and musicals than I do. It would behoove you to not raise a ruckus or I will be contacting your father," I said sternly.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," she said contritely.

"Don't apologize to me. If you want to apologize, do it to Ms. Swan."

"Sorry, Ms. Swan," Ashleigh frowned.

Yeah, did I mention that Mr. Stewart loves me now?

I helped unravel a colossal lie that Ashleigh spun to her family about some upper classmen boy and her having sex. Unknowingly, of course, but Mr. Stewart was shocked at his little girl's behavior and she was grounded all during her sophomore year. Ashleigh hated me that year, but eventually grew to understand that we were only doing this because we cared. She was now my biggest ally and 'protector.'

"Okay, on the piano there are two piles of music. Aptly, if you're a guy, you grab the blue. Ladies, you pick up the pink," I said. Bella quickly swiped a copy of each.

"I'll go run and make more copies, okay? There's no way…" she blushed.

"Thank you, Bella," I whispered. She slipped behind the piano, lightly tapping my ass before she left the classroom to make more copies. As I predicted, I ran out of music. I explained to the students that Bella was making more. Share for the time being. I picked up the guys' piece first which was 'Chip on your Shoulder.' The guys were fumbling over rhythms and words. However, I didn't teach musical music like I did in class. It was fast paced and learned by rote in the musical. In my classroom, we took it phrase by phrase using solfège and becoming musicians. We didn't have that luxury with the musical.

Bella returned with the stack of music and distributed to the students. As she watched the guys struggle, she furrowed her brows. I stopped working with them and ran my hand through my hair. "Mr. Cullen? Do the students know the story about _Legally Blonde_?"

"Some might have seen it. Others may not," I answered.

"Okay, guys, the character that sings this song, Emmett, is lawyer. He had to work his butt off to get through school. His drive is to win a major case and make the life for his mother. It's his dream. He assists Callahan, the professor, to earn extra money. Plus, he's not a full attorney yet. He's the low man on the totem pole," Bella explained. "Subsequently he gets paid meager wages."

"Like what, Ms. Swan?" asked a freshman.

"Probably less than what a teacher makes and his hours are crazy," Bella said. "Emmett in the musical is trying to get Elle to get the chip on her shoulder. Her motivations to going to Harvard are to get the love of her life back, not succeed in law school."

"Does she? Get the chip on her shoulder?" Ashleigh asked.

"She does and she finally finds the love of her life in Emmett," Bella smiled. "In a twist of fate, she actually proposes to him in the final scene. I personally think that is against her character but I'm not the writer of the show. I'm also pretty old fashioned in that aspect. I want the guy to drop down on bended knee and propose."

"What about Elle? What's her story?" asked a very young looking girl on the floor.

"Elle is a sorority queen from California who thinks she's getting engaged but in reality got dumped. She was heartbroken and said that she needed to change who she was to make her ex-boyfriend love her. He was accepted to Harvard law school and she busted her ass to get in. She did but discovered that law school was harder than she anticipated. However, she was still determined to change to get her ex-boyfriend, Warner, to notice her. Those changes included going to Harvard, threatening to dye her hair brunette and changing her overall disposition. But, she grew stronger and used her 'sorority' finesse to achieve her goals as a law student. She won a trial for the former sorority president and it was then that Warner wanted Elle back. She gave him the proverbial finger. She finished law school while Warner went to become a male model."

"The moral of the story is to not change who you are to find true happiness," I said from the piano. "It's to find the strength from within to find your path. It's a strong message."

"Did you find your path, Mr. Cullen?" Ashleigh asked.

"I have, Ashleigh. It got bumpy and I had my own 'Elle' moments where I changed who I was for my ex-wife. But, I've found what I'm looking for. Who I was looking for," I smirked, blushing slightly.

"Mr. Cullen has a girlfriend," Austin Marks crowed from his spot on the risers.

"She's more than that, Mr. Marks," I said.

"How about you, Ms. Swan?" asked the girl who looked like she could be closer to Emma's age than in high school.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Bree. Bree Tanner, Ms. Swan."

"Well, Bree, I have found my path. Like Mr. Cullen, my path was not the smoothest. It was actually very bumpy and filled with many twists and turns. But I know who I am and love myself. I also love my boyfriend very much. He's given me strength that I never knew I had," Bella said, quickly glancing into my eyes. "So, now that you know about their stories and their motivations, put that into your singing. When you audition, Mr. Cullen and I will be looking for that. Yeah?"

The kids nodded and attacked the music with more fervor. My heart was stammering against my ribs at Bella's admission to the students. It took all of my power to stay rooted behind the piano and not scoop her up in my arms and kiss her senseless. Fuck, I wanted to that so badly and screamed that I loved her. I wanted to fall to my knees in front of her and give a ring. I wanted to be her fairy tale.

Soon, the students leave my classroom, abuzz with excitement of the musical we were doing. Once the final student was gone, I strode to my door, locking it. Bella was picking up random pieces of paper in my classroom, humming the women's audition piece, 'Find my Way.' I strode over to where she was standing and turned her around. She squeaked and stared into my eyes. I cupped her face, crashing my lips against hers. She moaned and tangled her hands into my hair. My tongue slid between her velvety lips, caressing her own mouth. Her responding moan was lust filled and heady.

"Edward, we can't," she murmured against my mouth. "Remember? Professional at school."

"I just needed to…after what you said," I whispered against her neck. "I love you, so much, my Bella."

"I love you, too," she said as she kissed my nose. "But, we need to act like teachers and not horny teenagers. What if a kid walked in?"

"I locked the door."

"Edward," she warned.

"Ugh, fine," I pouted. I removed myself from Bella's embrace and took a hasty look around. There were no students. Just a very messy choir room with two heavily breathing adults. Bella blushed and went back to picking up the random sheets of music off the risers and the floor. I ogled her ass as she bent over. God, her ass was a work of beauty. My cock strained in my corduroys.

"Edward, stop staring at my butt," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"I wasn't," I said, giving her my panty dropping smile.

"Liar. You only break out the crooked grin when you're lying," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't work on me. I know your evil ways, Professor."

"Come on, Marian," I whined.

"You really do act like a four year old," she giggled. "Speaking of children how's Emma?"

"She's good. Went to school today and I didn't receive a phone call from them asking me to pick her up. I'm assuming she made it through the day," I shrugged. "You want to come over for dinner? It's pizza night."

"Hmmm, tempting," Bella smiled. "I think I might. I do have to swing home to change out of these clothes. I love these shoes but by the end of the day, my feet are barking."

"I'll massage your feet, love," I winked. "Why don't you go and change? I'll make sure all of the lovelies are gone and meet you back at my townhouse."

"Do you want me to pick up Emma from your mom's?"

"If you could, that would be awesome. I pick get the pizza on my way home and not have to worry about it getting cold in the car while my mom talks my ear off," I laughed. "Take my car, though. I have the booster in my back seat."

Bella nodded and went to grab her car keys from her bag which she stowed in my office. I helped her put on her coat. With a chaste kiss, I watched Bella leave my room as I finished cleaning up. Once my room was sufficiently decent, I walked to the front atrium of the school. It appeared that all of the students who had stayed for the help session had gone. I jogged back to my office and put on my gray pea coat. I walked out to Bella's little blue Civic. The seat was so close to the steering wheel. I chuckled as I pushed it back. My girlfriend was so tiny. But then again, I'm so much taller than her. I called Aurelio's and ordered a large family sized pizza along with breadsticks and a salad.

I picked up the pizza and damn near skipped to my car. I had a family waiting for me at home. My baby girl whom I loved more than anything and my girlfriend who was so wonderful. I loved her so much, too. My mind wandered about what she said today during 'rehearsal.' I knew that I wanted to be her forever. I wanted to make her happy and keep her safe, to love her and be her partner in everything.

I pulled up to my townhouse, parking Bella's car behind mine in the driveway. Putting my messenger bag over my shoulder, I swiped the food from the backseat. I walked into the kitchen to find Bella and Emma dancing around the family room to a popular song on the radio. Emma saw me and grinned widely. I held up my hand to my lips. I watched as Bella swayed her hips, dancing with my little girl. She had changed into a pair of jeans and sweater. Her hair was still in a ponytail. I slipped behind her, placing my hands on my hips. Like in the choir room, she squeaked and glared at me playfully. I turned her around and dipped her low, earning a chorus of giggles from both Bella and Emma.

"Edward!" she squealed. I righted her and pulled into a tight dance hold, moving with her smoothly. Emma hopped on the couch, bouncing on her toes. I pulled my little girl into my arms and the three of danced to a slow song from the latest vampire movie that was in the theaters. It wasn't sung by the best singer, but the words really hit home for me.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
>Beauty I know she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid,  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

"You're quite the dancer, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, her cheeks turning the most beautiful shade of pink.

"You too, Ms. Swan," I whispered.

"What about me?" Emma chirped from my arms.

"You're the best dancer, Emma," Bella smiled as she kissed Emma's forehead. "You should take some dance lessons."

"Mommy doesn't want me to," Emma scowled.

"It's been a battle forever," I said as I placed Emma on the floor. "Go wash your hands, Emma. We're eating pizza."

"Got it, Daddy," she said as she darted to the bathroom.

"Why won't Jessica let Emma talk dance lessons?" Bella asked. "That makes no sense."

"Jessica doesn't have the time to take her. I found a dance school that had lessons on Saturday mornings, but Jessica didn't want to spend time watching my baby girl learn how to dance. It was one of the many battles we had with our attorneys," I groaned. "I told her that I would take her or Esme would attend with Emma but Jessica refused to allow it."

"That's a load of crap. She obviously enjoys it," Bella spat. "Hell, I'll take her to dance lessons. Where's the dance school?"

"In Park Ridge," I answered.

"Do you have a catalogue?" Bella asked, arching her brow. I nodded and walked to the kitchen, pulling out a glossy catalogue for the Park Ridge Dance Academy. As I got the dishes ready for dinner, she flipped through the catalogue. "Oh, there's a beginning dance class for seven to eight year olds on Saturday mornings. They learn the basics of ballet, jazz and tap. And now I see why Jessica doesn't want to do it. There's a 'Mom and Daughter' dance for the recital."

"Exactly," I frowned.

"I'll do it. I may not be Emma's mom, but I'll do the dance with her," Bella smiled. "It'll be nice to perform in front of an audience again. Even if it's simple choreography."

"Really, Bella? You'll dance with me?" Emma yelled from the family room.

"I'd be honored, Emma," Bella smiled. Emma launched herself into Bella's arms, kissing her cheeks.

"Thank you! I love you, Bella. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Emma squealed. She entwined her little body around Bella's, holding her like a vice.

"We'll have to go shopping, Emma," Bella said. "Get you some dance gear. I know just the place. There's a dance shop near my apartment and we can go there before your first lesson to get you tricked out for you dance class."

"Sweet!" Emma said enthusiastically. "Can I get a pink leotard?"

"We'll have to see," Bella said, tweaking Emma's nose. "Now, I'm starving. The dancing I did with you and your dad made me work up an appetite."

"Okay," Emma said as she got off Bella's lap. We all dug into the pizza. Emma chattered animatedly about her first day back at school. She said that Jacob was no longer in her class which made her sad. Apparently Jacob's mommy got another job in a different state and they had moved over break. Bella and I told Emma about the help session after school. She listened intently to what we had to say about the rehearsal.

After dinner, Emma helped with the dishes while I changed into something more comfortable. In my bedroom, I noticed a small duffel bag. Was I having a sleepover tonight? Please let me be having a sleepover. Please?!

Once I was in my jeans, I checked on my girls. Apparently I had taken longer to change than I had anticipated. Emma and Bella were in Emma's bedroom. Emma had already showered and Bella was brushing her curls. They were talking quietly. I hung out in the hallway listening to their conversation.

"…Mommy called today, Bella," Emma said.

"What did she want, Emma-bear?" Bella asked. Her voice was menacingly quiet filled with ice.

"She said that she talked to her lawyer. She doesn't want me living with Daddy anymore," Emma whispered.

"Did she say why?" Bella pressed.

"You," Emma said, pain filling her tone. "She called you mean names, Bella. Words that I'm not allowed to say. I hated her for calling you those words."

"What words, Emma? You can tell me. You won't get in trouble. I promise," Bella soothed.

Emma blew out a breath and I heard her sniffle. "She called you a bitch, a whore and something that started with a c…" Emma cried. "She also said that you were ruining me."

"How am I ruining you?" Bella asked.

"Because I want you to be my mommy," Emma sobbed. "I never said that to my real mommy but I think she can tell."

I heard rustling and Emma's sobs wafting through the townhouse. God, I was ready to fucking kill Jessica. Those names she called my love. I picked up my cell phone and sent a text to Jenks. I needed to get Jessica removed from Emma's life. She was fucking with my baby girl. Visitations needed to be supervised as well as phone calls.

"Bella?" Emma whimpered.

"What sweetheart?" Bella responded soothingly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Emma."

"Um, can I call you Mommy?" she asked, almost inaudibly. My heart nearly burst from my chest. I know it was not normal but I couldn't find it in my head to care. Emma was finally getting a mother's love. I did an adequate job being both Daddy and Mommy, but I'm not her mother.

"Emma, I would love for you to call me Mommy, but what about your real mom?" Bella asked, panic lacing her tone.

"I'd still call her mom but you'd be my mommy," Emma reasoned. "Please, Bella?"

"Emma, I love you so much and I don't want you to think that I want to hurt your feelings. But, can I think about it? Also, talk it over with your dad?" Bella asked. "This is kind of a big deal, sweetie."

"That seems fair," Emma said. God, my daughter is too mature for her own good. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for being my best friend and making my daddy happy. And hopefully, for being my mommy. Soon."

I knocked on Emma's door. "Hello? Are we decent?" I quipped.

"Yes, Daddy," Emma giggled. I walked in and found Bella laying on Emma's bed. My daughter was curled into Bella's side. Her face was splotchy from her tears but she looked happy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Bella and I talked. About Mommy," she glowered. "Bella, can you tell Daddy what I told you?"

"I will, sweetie," Bella soothed. "Thank you for telling me."

"Can you read me a story, Bella?"

"What about me?" I pouted. "Am I chopped liver now?"

"No, Daddy," Emma giggled. "You both can read to me. Please?"

"What do you want to read, Emma?"

"I just finished _The Hunger Games_. I want something girly," Emma said.

"How about I read one of my favorite books to you?" Bella suggested. "It's older but I loved it when I was your age. My mom read it to me when I was a kid."

"What's it called?" Emma asked.

"It's called _Little Women_. I have it loaded on my Nook. Let me up so I can get it, okay?" Bella smiled. Emma scrambled up so Bella could grab her Nook from her bag in my bedroom. Bella came back and got back into bed. Emma shoved me next to Bella while she wedged herself between us. Bella began reading the story. Emma was totally enthralled with story and begged Bella to read two chapters. I was definitely surprised at my daughter's insistence at reading this Civil War era novel. But, I think the biggest reason why she loved it was because Bella loved it. The other reason must have been Bella's inflections while she read the words on the page/computer screen. Her theater training came out as she read and even I was wrapped up in the story.

"Can you read it to me tomorrow, Bella?" Emma asked sweetly.

"We'll see, Emma," Bella answered. "If I can't, I'll give your dad the book so he can continue reading it with you."

"Okay," Emma mumbled sleepily. "Good night, Bella. Good night, Daddy. I love you both."

We got up from Emma's full-sized bed and she got under the covers. I kissed her forehead, brushing her hair from her face. "I love you, angel. Sweet dreams." She smiled. Emma then turned to Bella who bent down to kiss Emma's cheek. She whispered in my daughter's ear. Emma grinned widely and hugged Bella tightly. I grabbed Bella's hand, lacing my fingers with hers as we left Emma's room. I flipped off the lights and closed the door part way. I led Bella downstairs to the family room. We sat down on the couch.

"I heard your conversation with Emma," I whispered as I idly traced circles on Bella's hand.

"I saw your shadow in the hallway," Bella replied as she curled up next to me. "How much did you hear?"

"Almost all of it. Starting with Emma's conversation with Jessica on the phone," I bristled. "I sent a text to my attorney and I'm going to amend the visitation agreement. The fact that my ex-wife called you those names to my daughter obviously indicates that she has a severe lapse in judgment. You know?"

"Is she trying to take Emma away because of our relationship?" Bella asked.

"That's my guess. Jessica never cared about my happiness. It was all about her. Now that I'm truly happy, she wants to muck it up," I growled. "Jessica is not Emma's mother. Period. She's a spiteful, hateful bitch who is using my daughter for her own personal gain."

"Which brings me to the other thing that Emma mentioned," Bella whispered. "I don't know what to make of her request. I love the fact that she feels that way about me, but I'm not her mother."

"Bella, you are. You've been more of a mother than Jessica has in the seven years of Emma's life," I said as I cupped her cheek. "I don't want to tell you what to do. It's ultimately up to you but when I heard Emma ask that, my heart burst in happiness. My biggest fear in dating was not getting my daughter's approval of my dates. You know? The fact that she has taken to you solidifies the fact that you are the one for me, Bella."

She bit her lip and stared into my eyes. Her deep chocolatey brown eyes gazed into my green ones. Her fingers glided down the curve of my cheek. I brushed my knuckles along the silky skin of her temple, down her jaw. Our gazes never broke as our fingers traced the features of our faces. With each pass of Bella's fingers, my cock grew harder in my jeans. The intensity of her stare was intoxicating. We weren't kissing or making out like teenagers. Just touching and it was by far the most erotic thing I'd experienced in my thirty years on this planet.

My thumb passed over her lips and the air around us sizzled. Bella gasped quietly. She felt it too. Her eyes dilated. Her breathing picked up. Her cheeks flushed pink. My reaction was the same, plus the straining monster in my jeans. He was almost ready to break through my zipper. "Can we go upstairs, Edward?" Bella murmured.

I nodded and stood up. She did the same. I scooped her in my arms. She smiled shyly as I carried her up the stairs to my bedroom. I placed her gently on the bed. She scooted back as I crawled in next to her. Again our eyes never left each other. I lay on my side as I gently caressed her cheeks. I leaned in and was a hair's breath away from kissing her. But, I didn't. I traced my nose along her jaw as my hand splayed across her back. She whimpered as she moved closer to me, removing all space in between us. I moved my nose down to her neck. I gently placed an open mouth kiss to her pulse point. I could feel her heart pump against my lips. Her fingers dug into my sides as she moaned.

"I love the sounds you make, love," I muttered against her skin. "So fucking erotic."

"Ungh, Edward," she breathed. "You're driving me crazy here."

"By doing what?" I chuckled.

"Teasing me," she answered. "Please kiss me, Edward."

"Since you asked so nicely," I replied as I brushed my lips back up her neck, moving to her delectable mouth. I eventually reached her lips. I caressed them so lightly. Bella's responding whimper was so fucking perfect and erotic. I gently nibbled on her bottom lip with my teeth as my hand dipped under her gray cable knit sweater. My fingers danced along her satiny skin. Bella's hips grinded against me. God, if she kept that up, I was going to come in my pants.

I was so distracted by Bella's movements, I hadn't realized that she unbuttoned my blue shirt, raking her fingers along my torso. She pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I tossed it on the floor. "Bella, can I take off your sweater?"

She looked at me, biting her now swollen lips from my kisses. She blushed and nodded. I pulled her over my lap, sitting up while I cupped her face. "Are you sure?"

"I am," she replied breathily. "I'm still getting used to the whole idea that you want me."

"Only you, Bella," I replied. I reached the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Underneath her sweater was a very simple but sexy nude bra. My hands ran up and down her arms which were covered in gooseflesh. "You're so beautiful, Bella. So exquisite." I moved my hands to hold her face. She kissed me eagerly, tracing her tongue along my lips. Her fingers were twined in my hair, undoubtedly causing a bigger mess with my crazy locks. One of my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to my chest. She again rocked her hips against mine. My cock was begging for some sort of release. Her jean clad pussy was grinded against me in the most wonderful way. I could feel her heat even through the layers of her jeans and panties.

"Edward," she whispered in the dark. "Please touch me."

A low rumbling growl emanated from my belly. My hands moved up to her breasts. Cupping one of her pert mounds through her bra, I toyed with her. Her nipple pebbled through the lacy material of her bra. I wanted to see her breasts again. To see her dusty rose nipples and wrap my lips around them. Almost as if she read my mind, Bella unclasped her bra and it fell to the bed with a soft thud. With my hand, I gently kneaded her breast as I kissed down her neck, nipping at her flesh. Her whimpers and pleading cries were driving me mad. Couple that with her rotating hips over my cock, I was ready to blow.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked huskily.

"Better than okay," she breathed.

"Do you want more?" I asked, arching a brow. She blushed. It reached to her chest, making her almost glow. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Um," she stammered. "Like an orgasm?"

"Yes," I said as I nibbled along her collarbones.

"I've never had one," she said quietly.

_What?! Another reason why I hate James. He was so into making himself feel good that he never worried about her? What the fuck?_

"Can I give you one?" I asked, my own face flaming. "Please, love?"

She blushed and nodded minutely. "But, can my panties stay on?"

"Of course," I said as I kissed her lips softly. I rolled us so I was hovering over Bella. Her hands were massaging the muscles of my back. My fingers traced down her rib cage, teasing her lion tattoo. Her body arched at my touch. I smiled against her mouth as I moved to the side of her. My fingers reached the button of her jeans. I pulled away and asked permission with my expression if I could remove her jeans. She closed her eyes, breathing out a few times before nodding. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Edward," she said with a quiet confidence. Her hand covered mine and we unbuttoned her jeans together. I carefully removed her pants, placing them on the edge of the bed. Her panties were the matching pair to her bra. Again very simple and sexy. Very sexy. "It's only fair, Edward. I'm nearly naked. You should be too."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," I winked as I quickly divested myself of my jeans. I raked my eyes along Bella's nearly naked body. She was perfect. Despite the large scar on her belly, she was so fucking beautiful. Her skin was translucent and her body was athletic and toned. Her breasts were the perfect size. My hands were filled with them when I held them. She looked like a woman.

I lay back down. Bella turned to her side and pressed her body against mine. The feeling of her skin against me was unreal. Her body was hot and God, I wanted to remove her panties to make love to her. Not yet, though. I want to at least give her an orgasm. An amazing orgasm. Our lips melded together and our tongues danced. Bella's hands moved along my back. My fingers reached the hem of her panties and slipped them just inside. "If you're uncomfortable, Bella, I'll stop." She nodded and looked into my eyes. I kissed her as I moved us so she was on her back. I moved my hand down her belly to the waistband of her sexy little panties. She stared at me while I put my hand into her panties. I felt the horizontal scar along her bikini line from where she had her surgery to have Mattie removed. I moved my fingers further down her body until I reached her slick curls. God, she was so wet. I hadn't even reached the Promised Land and I could feel her arousal.

"Oh God," Bella moaned as she thrust her hips against my hand. Yeah, that was the single most erotic thing I've ever seen. I bit back a groan and mentally pleaded with my dick to not explode in my boxer briefs. I moved my fingertips to her swollen bud. Circling her clit, her moans became louder. I leaned down and kissed her lips, trying to quiet her sounds. I made mental note that when we made love, it would have to be in an empty house. No Emma. If Bella was a screamer, I wanted to hear it.

"You're so wet, Bella," I purred against her mouth. She whimpered and bucked her hips again. I dipped one of my fingers into her tight pussy. Holy fuck balls. It was like fucking Nirvana. She was warm, wet and ready. "You feel so good, baby."

"Edward…more," she begged, tugging at my hair. Her eyes were pleading with me. I slid another finger into her warmth while my thumb circled her clit. The hornball in me was curious if she tasted as sweet as her disposition. I wanted to plunge my tongue between her legs and lick her into oblivion. I wanted to feel her come on my mouth. I wanted to taste her release. I wanted it all.

"Does this feel good, Bella?" I asked as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Fuck," she snarled as her body twitched. "So fucking good."

Yeah, Bella doesn't swear a lot but like this, it's hot. Fucking hot.

I curled my fingers inside of her body, touching her spongy spot that I knew made women scream. However, Bella couldn't scream tonight but I was definitely hoping that I could get her to come.

"Oh my God," Bella moaned. She clawed at my chest. Her eyes were filled with lust and desire. Her breathing was ragged causing her chest to rise and fall beautifully. Her breasts were bouncing as I filled her with my fingers. Her juices poured out of her body as her sounds became louder.

"Come for me, Bella," I cooed in her ear. "I need to feel you come. Please, love?"

"Ed…Edward," she squeaked as her body reacted. Her muscles pulsated around my fingers. Her arousal seeped down my wrist and her body was slick with sweat. I kept my hand inside of her body as she rode out her orgasm. And Bella's 'o' face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Once her muscles calmed and Bella's body went limp, I removed my fingers from her body. Bella's eyes were closed and I used that opportunity to slip my fingers into my mouth. FUCK! She did taste sweet. "Did you just lick your fingers, Cullen?"

"Yes?" I replied. "I needed to have a taste."

"You like that?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose. "Tasting me?"

"Of course, I do," I answered. "Why?"

"Um, nothing," Bella said as she got up.

"Hold it, Swan," I said as I pulled her back to the bed. I cradled her against my chest. "Explain it. Why would you think that you would taste bad?"

She buried her head in her hands, mumbling something incoherently. I gently pried her hands away from her face. She was a bright pink and her eyes were filled with tears. "James said that I was disgusting. He wouldn't do what you just did to me. He would just check to see if I was somewhat turned on before jamming himself inside. As soon as he was done, he'd scour his penis like I was diseased or something. I started believing that I smelled bad or I was doing something wrong."

"Fuck, Bella. I could kill him. The fact that he did those things to you is abhorrent. I'm going to tell you that you taste and smell intoxicating. My most erotic dream I've ever had was me burying my face between your thighs and making you come all over my tongue. It's a dream that I want to come true. Desperately."

"Really?" Bella asked, biting her swollen lips. I nodded and kissed her mouth, sucking her bottom lip in between my own. She moaned when she tasted her essence on my tongue. "Thank you, Edward. For dealing with my insecurities and for…"

"Giving you an amazing orgasm?" I teased. She blushed and nodded. "I hope it's the first of many, Bella."

She smiled as she turned to look at me. As she moved, she noticed my still hard monster threatening to poke out of my boxer briefs. "God, Edward, you've got to be uncomfortable. Can I…?"

"No, baby. Tonight is all about you. And it will be all about you for awhile. You've got some loving owed to you and I intend on doing so," I smirked. "I'll just envision Emmett in a dress or Bob Smith wearing a girdle."

"Oh, Jesus," Bella snorted. "That is a visual I'd rather not have in my mind."

"And as you can see, neither can I. Problem solved," I said as I pointed to my now deflating cock. "Seeing our balding, fat and probably hairy principal in a girdle is enough to make anyone lose their boner."

Bella shuddered and got out of the bed. She swiped my shirt that I had on earlier and got a fresh pair of panties from her bag. With a wink, she ducked into the bathroom to change. I grabbed a pair of shorts and slid between the sheets of my bed. I set my alarm so Bella and I could get ready for school. She came back into the bedroom and crawled into my arms. I kissed her temple, holding her to my chest. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, my Edward," she smirked.

"Damn right, I'm yours," I said as I blew a raspberry into her neck. She squealed happily and cuddled closer to me. "Good night, my love. Sleep well."

"You too, Professor," she said as she kissed my lips chastely. She placed her head on my chest and was out like a light within moments of curling into me. My own eyelids drooped and I quickly joined my love in dreamland.

**A/N: I was hoping to have the auditions in this chapter but it's nearly 12K words, now. So, the auditions will be happening next chapter along with some Jessica drama. Also, I like to alternate POVs but I'll probably stick with Edward's POV in the next chapter since of the Jessica issues. Some court dates that we need be aware of. Pictures of the outfits from this chapter are on my blog, along with video teasers for the guys and girls' audition pieces. Also, check out my facebook page, too. Link on my profile (along the link to my blog as well!) Leave me some!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Fourteen: **

**EPOV**

The rest of our work week was pretty nondescript. Unfortunately, I had to take a half day on Friday to meet with my attorney regarding the text I sent to Jenks. He wanted to speak to Emma about Jessica's behavior. I was tempted to ask Bella to come too, but Jenks said if he needed her, we'd set up another meeting. The only positive of taking the half day was the date I would be able to have with Bella after the meeting. Carlisle and Esme volunteered to keep Emma while I spent some much needed alone-time with my girl.

I pulled up to my daughter's school on Friday afternoon. I was dressed pretty conservatively in a pair of khakis and a Springview polo shirt. I went into the office and smiled at the secretary, Mrs. Garon. "Morning, Mrs. G," I winked. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mr. C.," she chortled. "Are you here to pick up Emma?"

"I am. I have an appointment and Emma's been asked to be there," I said.

"I'll call down to Ms. Denali's room to get her ready to go," Mrs. Garon replied.

After she made the phone call, I leaned against the counter. "I have a question. I'd like to add another adult to be approved to be allowed to pick up Emma. Right now it's me, my mom and Emma's mother," I sneered the last one. "How can I add someone else?"

"Just fill out this paperwork," Mrs. Garon replied. "Would you like to add this person as an emergency contact as well?"

"Yes, please," I answered. She handed me a stack of paperwork and I quickly added Bella to the list of approved adults to pick up my baby girl.

"Isabella Swan?" Mrs. Garon asked. "Is she someone special, Mr. C.?"

"She is," I blushed. "Let's just say that I hope that her last name will change soon."

"Well, there will be a number of soccer moms that will be incredibly upset that you're off the market, Mr. C. You were quite the fodder for female admirers," Mrs. Garon giggled. "Our principal included."

"Oh lord," I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Mr. C."

"No harm, no foul. I just never realized…"

"You were so wrapped up in your little girl, you couldn't notice it. There aren't many parents like you, Mr. C. Now, the ex-Mrs. C. She falls into the pile that leave much to be desired," Mrs. Garon spat. "She behaves worse than the students."

"How so?"

"She's just very catty and belittles the other children. I've only ever heard her in passing, snickering about one kid who is fat or another kid who is not from money. She makes her opinions _known_ about she feels about the less fortunate. She was actually asked to leave the PTO Mommy and Me event because she made some comment to another parent about their daughter's weight and behavior."

"What did she say, Mrs. Garon?" I asked, my blood pressure rising.

"She said that the little girl in question was going to be a mommy by the age of fifteen and that her mother dressed like a whore," Mrs. Garon whispered conspiratorially.

"When was this?"

"In late September," she replied.

"The night she showed up with Emma bawling at nine at night," I growled. "It was supposed to be a lock-in, right?"

"Yes. Mrs. Jones was livid with your ex-wife and had her escorted off the property," Mrs. Garon said apologetically. "I'm surprised that Mrs. Jones allowed her back on school grounds after that. I'm so glad that Emma lives with you. She takes after you and your kind disposition, Mr. C. You're a good man and you've raised a wonderful little girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. G."

"Daddy!" Emma squealed. I saw her and crouched down to catch my running daughter. She fell into my arms, tangling her hands into my hair. "You look so handsome, Daddy."

"Thank you, angel," I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "Are we good, Mrs. G.?"

"You are, Mr. C. Have fun with your daddy, Emma. I'll see you on Monday, sweetie," Mrs. Garon said with a broad smile.

"Bye, Ms. G!" I picked up Emma's back pack and held out my hand. We walked out to the car. Emma settled into the backseat as I started my Volvo. I drove to Jenks' office. I was nervous about what he might say and how we would react to Emma's 'testimony.' "Daddy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"What is Mr. Jenks going to ask me?" she asked.

"About the time you spend with your mom," I answered honestly. "You need to tell him the truth."

"Duh, Daddy. It's bad to tell a lie. I don't want to get in trouble," she said, giving me a stern glare.

"Me neither, Emma. But what you say with Mr. Jenks is really important. I'm trying to change it so you don't have to see your mom as much. Especially after what she said about Bella and her taking a cruise while she was supposed to be with you," I frowned.

"Will I have to see her?" Emma asked.

"Probably but you may have to have another adult with you. Like me or your grandparents," I replied.

"What about Bella?"

"Not her, sweetie. My assumption is that you mom doesn't like Bella very much," I grimaced.

"I know, Daddy. But, Bella is the best, Daddy. She's so nice and pretty and smart and pretty and funny and…"

"I get it, Emma. You like Bella," I snickered.

"No, Dad. I LOVE Bella. I wish she was my mommy," Emma said somberly. "Can't you marry her and make her my mommy? That way we can be together forever and you'd be happy and so would Bella."

"Emma, I love Bella very much. But it takes time before we can get married, sweetie. We just started dating," I said. _Though my daughter is on to something, I would love to marry Bella. Like yesterday. _"We've only been together for less than six weeks, angel."

"Daddy, you look at Bella the way Papa looks at Nana," Emma said as she gave me a grin. I blushed as I pulled into Jenks' office. "Do you want to marry Bella?"

I parked the car and looked at my little girl. "I do, Emma. Do you want Bella to be your step-mom?"

"No. My mommy," Emma said stubbornly. I huffed out a breath and stared into my little girl's green eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

"In time, Emma," I murmured. "Come on. I don't want to keep Mr. Jenks waiting."

Emma nodded and unstrapped herself from the booster. We walked into the law firm and were ushered into the conference room. Emma sat on my lap. We played tic tac toe as we waited for Jenks. She creamed me. Jenks came into the conference room a few moments after we arrived. He held the large file with all of the paperwork from our divorce and subsequent court appearances.

"Hello, Edward," Jenks said with an amiable smile. He was an older gentleman with an impish grin and feisty attitude. He reminded me of a leprechaun. A very tall leprechaun, though. He was nearly as tall as Emmett. "Hi, Emma. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Mr. Jenks," she said from my lap. "How are you?"

"I'm really good, Emma. Thank you for asking," he winked. "Now, let's get down to business. I'm certain Emma is going to get some ice cream once this meeting is over, right?"

"Am I, Daddy?" she asked, bouncing in my lap.

"Sure, angel," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Blizzards for my sweet girl."

"Cookie dough blizzard?" she asked.

"You got it, Emma," I smiled.

"Can you get me one, Edward?" Jenks joked. "Kidding, just kidding. My wife would kick my butt. I'm on this no flavor diet. High blood pressure and all that jazz. All of the food she's feeding me has no flavor. It's disgusting."

"Sorry, Jenks," I snorted.

"She's looking out for me. Wants me to stick around for a long time, you know? Okay, let's talk about your request. You want to amend the visitation agreement. Right?"

"I do. I don't Emma to visit her mother without supervision. She's said some pretty hateful things about my girlfriend and even about some kids at Emma's school. Plus, for the most recent visitation, Emma spent it with her grandparents down in Decatur while Jessica was on a cruise," I snarled.

Jenks wrote down a few things and turned to Emma. "Now, Emma, I have a few questions for you, okay?" Emma nodded. "Has your mommy hurt you in any way? Hit you, spanked you?"

"Um," Emma whimpered. She looked back at me, biting her lip. "She did once. After our holiday program for school. Daddy and Bella came to hear me sing. I had a solo, Mr. Jenks."

"Did you do well, Emma?"

"I did. The best. Daddy and Bella said I was the star of the show," she said proudly. "But, Mommy came to that show, too. After I sang, she gave me a hug but it wasn't real. She was just pretending. Her eyes weren't all there, you know?"

"Were they glazed over, Emma?" I asked.

"Kind of," Emma replied. I shot a look at Jenks. He wrote down the word 'drugs' on the legal pad. He gave Emma a kindly smile and urged her to continue. "After she made me leave with her, Mommy threw away the flowers that Bella gave me. Once we got to her condo, she told me to get ready for bed. I did. I cried as I took my shower because Mommy looked so mad. I went into my room and Mommy was sitting on the bed, holding one of my dolls.

"Inside my room, Mommy glared at me. She ripped off the doll's head, throwing it at me. She stomped over and slapped my face and then my butt, really hard. She pushed me to the bed, telling me not to get up until I had to get up for school. She slammed the door and I heard more yelling. Her and Mike were screaming at each other, over me," Emma cried.

"Was that the only time she hit you?" Jenks asked, his voice tight with anger. I kissed my daughter, wanting to throttle my ex-wife for raising her hand to my baby girl. She's seven. What right does a grown woman have in hitting a child? What the fuck?

Emma nodded and cuddled into my chest. "I don't think she likes Bella. She calls her mean names."

"What does she call Bella? You can say them. You won't get in trouble," Jenks coaxed.

"When Mommy called me on Tuesday at Nana's, she asked if Bella was going to pick me up from Nana's. I wasn't sure. Then, Mommy said that Bella is a bitch and whore," Emma whimpered. "She hated Bella, calling her a fucking cunt."

I saw red. My ex-wife was bad mouthing my girlfriend to my seven year old daughter. What person does that? I mean really? She's obviously a few cards short of a deck.

"Thank you for telling us that, Emma. It must be really hard for you to say those things about Bella. It sounds like you love her very much," Jenks said.

"I do, Mr. Jenks. I want her to be my mommy. Not Jessica," Emma spat.

"Emma, why don't you go out to visit with Rita? She has some games in her desk. I need to talk to your dad," Jenks whispered. Emma turned in my lap, hugging my neck. I murmured my love for her and promising her that she wouldn't have to deal with Jessica on her own again. She hit my baby and the bitch was going to pay. Emma went out of the conference room to Rita's desk. Jenks shut the door and gave me a grim look. "There were many statements that Emma made that are troublesome. The first one is the violence toward your daughter. I'm going to file a motion today to get her visitation revoked until further notice. Secondly, the glazed over look in her eyes indicates that she might be dabbling in drugs."

"She is a nurse and has access to pharmaceuticals," I snarled.

"I'm not talking prescription kind, Edward," Jenks frowned. "I want to hire a private detective to trail Jessica. If she's using, we can catch her in the act and get her visitation removed. Permanently."

"What do we have to do to terminate her parental rights? And what about her amended visitation request?" I asked. "Taking Emma away from me?"

"That won't happen in light of the new evidence. Now, the judge will probably want to speak to Emma. It won't be done in open court. We'll have it done in his chambers. In regards to removing Emma from your care, my guess is that she wants a huge fat child support check from you," Jenks explained. "If Emma is in her care, she can apply for it. She denied the spousal support and can't ask for it. But she can acquire child support if Emma is in her custody."

"She doesn't pay me child support," I said coldly. "I've been caring for Emma since she's been born. Hell, I don't want Jessica's money. It's tainted."

"Don't blame you there, Edward. In regards to terminating her parental rights, it can happen one of two ways. The first way is that she signs over her parental rights voluntarily…"

"Like that would ever happen," I growled.

"…or she does some grossly negligent act towards Emma. Like she shoots up drugs in her presence or beats the living shit out of her," Jenks said sadly. "Our best bet is to make it 'enticing' for her to sign over her rights."

"Like trying to pay her off so I can keep my daughter?" I asked, arching my brows. "She got enough of my money in our divorce, Jenks."He gave me a sympathetic look. "How much are we talking?"

"That will need to be negotiated," Jenks sighed. "Okay, I'm going to head to the courthouse and file an emergency petition on behalf of you and Emma to cease the visitation from Jessica pending an investigation. I'll also have Rita put a call into one of our private detectives to trail Jessica. Also, from now on, document any wrong-doing that Jessica does. If she tries to claim her visitation or anything, write it down, Edward. Got it?"

"Got it," I sighed, "Thanks, Jenks. I appreciate this."

"No problem," Jenks smiled. "I just hope that you name your next child after me."

"I'm not naming my next child, Jenks," I snorted.

"Not Jenks, dork. Jason," he smirked. "Even if it's a girl. I truly hope that Jessica takes the bait. She's a spiteful, vindictive bitch who has no qualms about her. Document. Everything."

"I will."

"Now, go get your daughter a blizzard," Jenks said. "I'll call you with information as soon as I get it." I nodded and got Emma from Rita's desk. She was playing some computer game in Rita's lap. I held up her coat and we left the office. On the way back from the law office, we picked up some late lunch and got Emma her blizzard. After our lunch, we went back to my townhouse to pack Emma's bag for her weekend with Carlisle and Esme.

"Daddy? Are you and Bella going on a date tonight?" Emma asked as she clutched her panda bear that Bella gave her.

"We are. Bella sent me a text while you were packing that we're going out with her friend, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper," I replied.

"Where?"

"To go dancing," I answered. We were going to a club. Apparently, Alice wasn't taking no for an answer. She said that I was hogging Bella. So, she made the executive decision to go out to eat at The Cheesecake Factory in Schaumburg and go to the Alumni Club. Bella was not looking forward to it with the bright lights and loud noise. But she felt guilty for not spending more time with Alice. I suggested we go over to Bella's apartment to play canasta, but Alice called me an old fuddy-duddy. So, instead, we're going clubbing.

_Oh joy…oh bliss. _

_I can barely contain my excitement. _

Now, the idea of grinding with Bella turned me on to no end. Especially seeing her come apart on my fingers on Tuesday night. I want to see her do more of that. Fuck, her body and her face after she climaxed was fucking gorgeous. I wanted more of it. I craved to feel her body around mine. Four years is too long to be without sex, damn it. My hand is just not cutting it anymore. Now that I felt the perfection that was Bella's pussy, I longed to bury myself inside.

"Daddy? You're drooling," Emma giggled.

"What?" I mumbled. She pointed to my chin and snickered quietly. I wrinkled my nose as she danced away. I wiped my chin as I finished packing my bag to spend the night with my girl. Sure enough, I had drool on my face.

xx FLTM xx

"Alice, could you have worn a more obnoxious dress?" Bella grumbled. "I mean, cotton candy pink sequins is a bit much."

"I look cute," Alice pouted. "All of you look like you're going to a funeral."

Bella wore a black shirt with one shoulder that was deliciously bare. My lips caressed more times than not tonight. On her legs were a pair of red jeans with black booties. She had on her necklace which lay between her collarbones perfectly and a pair of rhinestone earrings. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black button down shirt. Alice gave me shit when she saw my glasses on my face. I snarled that I was old and the fog machines in the clubs irritate my contacts. Besides, I was driving them and I needed my glasses to see where the hell I was going.

"Jasper doesn't look like he's going to a funeral," Bella stated. "He's wearing pink. Like you."

"It takes a very strong man to wear pink and pull it off, man," I snickered.

"It brings out my eyes," Jasper said as he batted his eyelashes. "Besides, Alice threatened to cut me off if I didn't wear this shirt. I'd miss my wildcat too much."

"Oh, gross!" Bella groaned. "I really don't need to know that. I hear enough of your shenanigans through the thin walls of our apartment complex."

"Who's the screamer?" I asked.

"Both of them," Bella replied, wrinkling her nose. "Harder! Fuck me harder! Yes, Cowboy! That's it! Yes! YES! FUCK!"

"I do not call Jasper, 'cowboy,'" Alice growled. Jasper elbowed her and arched his brow. Alice blushed. "Okay, I do but that's not the point."

"Jasper just growls like an animal," Bella laughed. "With this weird grunt-like thing. He sounds a bit like a gorilla."

"We are so soundproofing your bedroom, darlin," Jasper said, his face turning a bright pink.

"You match your shirt, cowboy," I guffawed. Jasper threw a piece of bread at me. Bella was laughing hysterically at Alice's cod impression, gaping like a fish. "Giddyup."

"You suck, Edward," Alice grumbled. "I bet Bella has an adorable name for you and once I find out what it is, I'll exploit it."

"Whatever, Shorty," I shrugged. The rest of our meal was spent pretty quietly. Alice was scowling at Bella who was smiling evilly. Jasper was still the color of his shirt. I just ate the pasta dish I had ordered, smirking at the ammunition I had against 'Shorty' and 'Cowboy.' Before we headed to the club, Bella and I split a piece of turtle cheesecake. The noises Bella made were downright pornographic. My jeans got uncomfortably tight as she licked her spoon decadently.

"Jesus, Bella. Can you make more inappropriate noises?" Alice giggled.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

"Look at your boyfriend, Bells," Alice said.

Bella turned and looked at me. I knew my face was flushed. I shifted uncomfortably in the booth, trying to get my dick to deflate. My usual 'triggers' to get it to dissipate weren't working. All because Bella kept making those delicious moans. "Are you turned on Edward?" she asked innocently. I grabbed her hand under the table and guided it to my crotch. She squeaked when she felt my rock-hard cock against her hand. "Sorry, baby."

"No big deal," I whispered. She rubbed her hand along my cock, eliciting a low growl from me.

"Fuck, stop it, you two!" Jasper barked. "It's like watching a porno but there's no nudity. At least Alice and I have the decency to do it behind closed doors. You're doing it in a booth at the Cheesecake Factory."

"We're not doing anything," Bella and I retorted.

"Uh huh, sure, kids. My guess is that Bella's hand is on Edward's junk and his hand is hovering above her ass," Alice said dryly. _Damn, are we really that transparent?_ Our hands quickly moved back to our respective laps and we both blushed furiously. "That's what we thought."

"You suck, Alice," Bella snarled. "Damn disco queen."

"Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight," Alice sung. She motioned for the waiter. The check was dropped off and I swiped it before anyone could grab it. "How much do we owe?"

"Nada," I answered as I slid my credit card into the holder.

"Edward, what's our damage?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. You guys pick up the next time we go out, okay?" I suggested. Jasper glowered while Alice sighed resignedly. I handed the check to the waiter. After a few moments, I added the tip and signed the credit slip. Putting on our coats, we walked out to my car and I drove us to Alumni Club. I parked as close to the entrance as I could since we were leaving our coats in the car. Jasper managed to pay for all of our cover charges as we headed inside. Bella's fingers were laced with mine. She clung to me as she furtively looked around the half empty club. "You okay, love?"

"I'm fine. Just not really comfortable with the whole club atmosphere," Bella grimaced. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you love Alice?" I suggested.

"Nope. That's not it," Bella said, shaking her head causing her brown curls to tumble over her shoulders.

"Because you want to grind your ass against me?" I snickered.

"Tempting. But no," Bella blushed. "Jesus, Cullen, what are you packing? A damn sequoia in your pants? Fuck."

I grinned lasciviously. Her cheeks flamed and she buried her face against my shoulder. "Come on, Bella. I'm just kidding with you."

"Edward, let's just say that James was not very, um, well-endowed," Bella squeaked. "I think your index finger was about the size of his dick."

"Holy hell, Bella. That's wrong," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"We need to do some shots!" Alice squealed.

"None for me, Alice," Bella said.

"Just one, Bells," she pouted. "It won't hurt you."

"One. But that's it," Bella said forcefully. "And not a Jaeger bomb. That shit is nasty."

"I was thinking a body shot, Bella," Alice cooed. The bartender deposited four shots of tequila, four limes and a shaker of salt. "Patron is alright?"

"Better than Jose," I shuddered. "I refuse to drink anymore Cuervo after a nasty party in college. I hurled up more Jose than I kept it down. And it's worse coming back up. No thank you."

"Okay, before we do the shots, I want to propose a toast," Alice chirped. "To new friends and lasting and loving relationships."

We clinked our glasses before we began our business of body shots. Alice and Jasper went first and they were pretty straight forward. The licked each other's necks and downed the shot. I decided that I wanted to tease my girl with my shot. After Alice and Jas were done, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt, exposing my neck. She licked my neck. The feeling of her soft tongue shooting straight to my crotch. _Fuck._ She downed the shot and swiped the lime from my mouth. Our lips barely touched but it was enough to get my dick to twitch.

"Your turn, Edward," Bella said as she held up my shot glass. I smiled, pulling her between my legs as I sat on the barstool. Draping her long brown hair over her shoulder, I kissed and nibbled along her exposed shoulder. She mewled quietly as my tongue swirled over her pulse point. Her hands tightened on my biceps as I pulled away to put the salt on her neck. Repeating the same action before, I swirled my tongue over her pulse point as she held onto my arms. I drank the shot and leaned forward to get the lime that was wedged between Bella's lips. I bit it from her mouth, removing it with my hand but plunging my tongue past her pillow soft lips. Bella's fingers twined into my hair, tugging at the strands painfully.

"Holy fuck," Alice squeaked. "That was hot. I need new panties. Jasper! Why can't you do shit like that?"

We broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. I kissed her nose. "Best. Shot. Ever," I smirked.

"Really? My uvula is barely attached to my body thanks to your tongue fucking of my mouth, Cullen," Bella giggled as she nestled into my arms. Her lips caressed my earlobe. "You can fucking kiss, Edward. I can't wait until I can feel your lips everywhere."

"Bella, you can't say shit like that to me," I moaned, kissing her bare shoulder. "It makes me want to ditch Dancing Queen and Cowboy and do wicked things to you with my mouth, tongue and fingers." Before Bella could respond, Alice hopped up, grabbing Bella's hands.

"Come on, Bella. Let's dance," Alice said as she pulled Bella from my arms.

"Ali," Bella whined. "No. There are too many people on the dance floor."

"I'll go with you, love," I said. She bit her lip and nodded. Alice, Bella and I went onto the dance floor began dancing to the loud, pulsating music. Jasper hung back at the bar, watching all of the people in the club. I hovered over Bella protectively, keeping my arms around her body. She moved as close as she could to me, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. The beat morphed into a more Latin beat. Jennifer Lopez's "Let's Get Loud" pumped through the sound system. My hands moved to pull her into a dance hold. She looked up at me, arching a perfect brow. "Dance with me," I commanded.

She smiled and gave me a confident grin. The most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Bella had always been gorgeous but reserved. Now, I was going to see her as a performer. I couldn't fucking wait. Our feet moved in tandem in a simple cha cha. Bella's hips gyrated as I twisted and turned her. The crowd had eventually parted and we had the entire dance floor to move around. I gently pushed her away and spun her so her back was to my chest. My right hand gripped her hip as we continued moving seductively with each other. I gently kissed her bare shoulder before I twisted her away and dipping her deeply. Bella followed my lead with a smirk and fuck me, it was so god damned sexy to see her like this. Carefree, happy, confident, _mine._

Towards the end of the song, I picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her heat was right above my now straining cock in my too-tight jeans. Her fingers were imbedded in my damp hair as the song faded away. Bella's eyes stared into mine as we both breathed heavily from our dance. I didn't even hear the applause from the crowd that had surrounded the dance floor. Bella released her legs and I placed her on her feet. She blushed, hiding behind her hair. "Don't hide now, beautiful," I said as I kissed her lips. "Fuck, that was the hottest thing I've experienced."

"Right, Edward," she snorted. "I'm not…"

I captured her face with my fingers, gazing into her eyes. "Don't finish that statement, love. When we danced together, something lit up inside of you, Bella." I dragged Bella outside to the patio. Yes, we had to contend with the smokers but I wanted her to hear what I had to say. "Do you know how confident you were while were dancing? I saw Bella in her element. The one who is a performer and…fuck, baby. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You should get back into performing, Bella. Because if I got see and experience that from a piddly dance; I can't even imagine when you're on fire performing on stage."

"James took so much away from me, Edward. I don't have the memory to be on stage anymore. Do you notice on my desk at school and on my planner at home? All of the sticky notes? That's because I can't remember shit. I have no short term memory. Well, I have some short term memory, but recall is for crap. I'd need to work on my lines for nearly a year before I could commit them to memory. It's so frustrating."

"Bella, you can't deny how happy you felt though while we were dancing?" I pressed.

"No. It was fun. Plus, I had a great partner," she giggled. "Your hips can move good for an old guy."

"Hey, I'm not that old," I said dryly. "Yes, I'm older than you, but I'm not decrepit, yet."

"You do have some gray hair," Bella teased as she ruffled my crazy locks. "Right at the temples. It's very sexy."

"Yeah, that's because of my wonderful ex-wife and the shit she pulled while we were getting divorced," I grimaced. "At least I know that I won't lose my hair. All of the men in my family have full heads of hair. I'm too vain to be bald."

"It would be weird to see you without your hair," Bella said as she twined her fingers into said hair. "It's your crowning glory, Edward. Your peacock feathers."

"I'll show you my peacock," I growled as I attacked her neck. She laughed as squirmed in my arms, squealing my name.

xx FLTM xx

"Mr. Cullen?" Ashleigh whined. _God, I'm so not in the mood for her today. _"Is the choreography that Ms. Swan is having us learn difficult?"

"I don't know, Ashleigh," I answered. "She is going to teach it to you today after school. I'm learning with you."

"Why didn't she teach it to you?" Ashleigh sneered.

"I asked her not to. I want to learn it like you," I replied. "Now, be respectful of Ms. Swan. She's put a lot of work into this and doesn't need your attitude."

"Whatever," Ashleigh grumbled.

"One more snide comment and I will be contacting your father, Ashleigh. You don't have to be cast in the show if you're going to undermine my or Ms. Swan's authority. It would be a shame for you to not be involved in your senior performance of the musical."

"But, Mr. Cullen," she cried.

"Don't test me, Ashleigh," I said tersely. "Go to class. I'd like to finish my lunch in peace, please."

She scowled and stomped out of my office. I rubbed my eyes as I leaned over my leftover beef stroganoff that my girlfriend made. Fuck, I'm going to gain a million pounds with her cooking. Not that I'm complaining or anything but damn. I finished my meal and addressed some minor things about auditions that were starting today. Bella was teaching the choreography part for the first hour and half, then we'd watch them dance today. Vocal and acting auditions were Tuesday and Wednesday.

My afternoon classes flew by and before I knew it, I was in the green room changing into some workout gear to help Bella with the dance audition. She had a seventh period plan and was on the stage stretching out. I heard the music from "What You Want" blaring through her sound dock. I finished changing and walked out onto the stage. Bella was sitting on the ground, her legs spread in a wide split._ Fuck, she's so…so…bendy. _ She was jotting down some notes on a pad of paper as she nodded her head to the beat.

"How can you sit like that?" I asked.

"It actually feels good. My hamstrings are super tight," she grimaced. "I need your help, though. Part of the dance is a partner dance. I want to know if it works. In my head, it's fabulous. However with working bodies, I don't know." She stood up and cracked her back. "Okay, take my right hand in your left." She talked me through a pretty intricate set of sixteen counts which ended with her being dipped in my arms. It was challenging but I enjoyed it. Then again, I got to hold Bella while at school. That's ALWAYS a bonus. "Again, a little faster."

We repeated the section until she got it to the tempo that she liked. She was a patient teacher and very sure on her feet. That surprised me since she was wearing three inch high character shoes. The students had all arrived in the auditorium as we finished the final run through of the section with the music. I was sweating something awful while Bella was still fresh as a proverbial flower. The students settled into their seats and Bella sat down on the edge of the stage, next to a pile of papers. I plopped down next to her, trying to catch my breath.

"Old man," Bella snickered as she elbowed me.

"Shut it, Ms. Dancer," I grumbled.

She smiled and turned to the students who were auditioning. "Good afternoon, folks. To my right is a stack of papers, note cards and safety pins. What you need to do is sign in to the clipboard next to Mr. Cullen, pick up an audition form, note card and safety pin. The number on the clipboard is going to be your audition number. We will not necessarily go in order. If you sign up as number one, you may or may not be the first to go. That number needs to be written on the note card in large numbers and pinned to your clothes. Also, fill out the audition form and turn it in to myself or Mr. Cullen Okay? Any questions?" None of the kids said anything. Bella smiled. "Line up to Mr. Cullen's left and then move to get your paperwork and note card to my right."

Surprisingly, the kids were orderly in filling out their attendance sheet next to me and getting the audition forms from Bella. She gave the students about ten minutes to fill out the paperwork. I collected it from the students and quickly perused the potential performers. I finished collecting the papers and gave a cue to Bella.

"Here's the plan today," she began. "We're going to spend an hour and a half on learning the choreography. After that hour and half, we're going to give you about a half hour to practice in groups before we call you back. Then, Mr. Cullen and I will be having you come up and perform the choreography to the best of your ability. I'm going to give you a suggestion, though. Even if you forget the dance steps, keep moving. It helps me as a choreographer to know what you are capable of doing as opposed to standing there with a frightened look on your face. Finally, I work fast. If you need me to explain something, please raise your hand. In addition to seeing you how you move, it's also a test to see how you react to thinking on your feet, yeah?"

Bella stood up and nudged me with her foot. I took that as a cue that I needed to be on stage. "There are two parts to the dance. The first part is an individual dance. The second part is to be done with a partner. I'm going to demonstrate the dances with Mr. Cullen's help. He only knows the partner dance but will learn the individual dance with you." She walked to the center stage, placing me where I needed to be for the partner portion of the dance. She hit the play button with a remote and the strains of "What You Want" filled the auditorium. She began dancing, twisting and contorting her body lithely. She looked just like a Broadway performer. The partner section of the dance came up and I clumsily joined my girl. Like Bella requested, I didn't stop moving. I just tried to keep dancing with Bella. Finally, we hit our last pose and the kids applauded. I righted Bella and we took a cursory bow. "Nice job, Professor," she giggled.

"Ha, right," I snorted. She gave me a knowing glance and called the students up the stage. For the next hour and a half, she worked on teaching them the dance. Some students got it relatively easily while others were tripping over their own feet. I was stuck somewhere in the middle. Then again, I was a thirty year old man with the coordination of an elephant in a China shop.

Once the choreography was learned, Bella sent them off to various corners of the music wing to practice. Bella chugged down nearly a liter of water as we went to the table in the back of the auditorium to create groups for audition purposes. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," she groaned. "My quads and hamstrings are a mess."

"Do you need me to stretch you?" I asked.

"After we're done with this mess," she said as she slipped off her shoes and into a pair of fluffy slippers. "God, much better."

"How in the hell can you dance in those heels, Bella?" I grimaced.

"I'm just used to it," she chuckled. "The kids have about ten minutes before they come back. Have you made any snap decisions based off their rehearsal?"

"My front runner for Elle is seriously lagging in the dance department," I grimaced.

"Who's that?"

"Ashleigh Stewart," I answered.

"Ugh, she was shooting me daggers all afternoon. But you're right. She's not a strong dancer. Her movement is choppy and disjointed. I'd get a damn seizure just watching her perform."

"A lot of it has to do from her cheerleading background," I replied. "She'd be good for the cheerleader in the Greek chorus."

Bella nodded and jotted that down on Ashleigh's sheet. "You know who surprised me? Bree. Shit, what's her last name? Tanner, Bree Tanner," she smiled. "If only she looked older, you know?"

"Yeah," I said. "We'll have to see, though. Ashleigh is a phenomenal singer and Bree could be completely tone deaf. She's not in choir."

The kids began to file in and take their seats in the auditorium. Bella explained how we would be handling the dance auditions. Once students were done with their portion of the dance, they were free to go unless we asked them to stay. It felt like _So You Can Think You Can Dance_ but if we needed to see more, then we would be able to. After the explanation of the auditions, I called up the first group of performers. They fell apart. Bella had them try the choreography again and the second time around, more steps happened.

Nearly three and half hours later, all of the groups had gone. Bella and I both had completely glazed over looks. "My brain hurts," I groaned. "We have two more days of this?"

"Yep," she barked. "Is Emma staying with your mom?"

"She is. Until Thursday," I answered. "It's already past her bedtime."

"Can I go home with you, Edward? I don't think I can drive," she moaned. "My head is beginning to ache and I'm getting the aura."

"Migraine?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've already got a bag ready to go in my car," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. If I could, I'd click my heels and we'd be curled up in my bed. However, when we get to my townhouse, you're taking a bath. Loosen those tight muscles in your legs, love."

We packed up the auditorium and we headed into my office. All of the students trying out had gone and the room was blissfully quiet. Locking up my room, we left the school and walked to my car. Bella grabbed her duffel bag and garment bag from her trunk. I assisted her into my Volvo and made a quick trip through McDonald's as we went back to my townhouse. Inside, we ate our meals before heading up to my bedroom. I went into the bathroom and began filling up my Jacuzzi tub. Handing Bella a set of towels, I told her that I was going to call my parents to check on Emma.

My mom told me that Emma was sleeping. They had read another two chapters in _Little Women_ and she begged for a third chapter but refused to do so since it was so late. Emma pouted. I chuckled at her love of the story but was secretly happy that she was enjoying it. My sweet girl was an old soul. She never begged for the newest toys or latest technology. She was content with reading books and listening to music. Yes, she did have an iPod and a cell phone but it wasn't the top of the line technology.

"Edward?" Bella called. "Can you help stretch me out?"

"Sure, baby," I said as I locked up my house. I jogged up the stairs, my own muscles protesting. Loudly. Bella was sitting on my bed wearing the smallest pair of black and gray shorts and a sexy lace camisole. I gulped and walked to the bed. "What to do you need me to do, Bella?"

She got up and lay on the floor. She moved her leg so it was perpendicular to the floor. "Push my leg toward my head until I say stop, okay?" I gently grasped her smooth leg and began moving her leg toward her head. I was nearly to her head when she said for me to stop.

"Jesus, Bella," I squeaked. "You are freaky stretchy."

"Shut it," she giggled. "Now, push gently until I nod." I sighed and acquiesced to her suggestion. I was bent over her and to some layman, it looked like some freaky sex pose. Hell, I think my cock woke up at the position we were in. He was poking Bella's thigh. "Horny much, Cullen?"

"Hush. You're doing some freaky yoga shit in these tiny shorts. Of course I'm going to get turned on," I groaned as I thrust my hips forward slightly. Bella whimpered as my cock rubbed against her short-covered pussy. She mumbled that her leg was stretched and we repeated the stretch with her other leg. Bella thanked me by kissing my stubbled cheek before she crawled into my bed. Fuck me, she looked so perfect there.

"Edward, you realize you're staring at me. I'm just getting ready for bed," she giggled.

"I know. But you're in MY bed and you look like you belong there," I said.

"Oooookay," Bella said, arching a brow. "You're a bit odd, Edward Cullen."

"You just NOW realized this?" I guffawed.

"I suppose so. Now, as much as I love you, Professor, please shower because you are ripe, boy," she snickered.

"Well, you kicked my ass with that choreography, Marian," I said flatly.

"I got to see you shake your ass. It was worth it. Shower. You stank!"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my sleep pants and boxers from my dresser. I gave her another look before heading into the bathroom. She blew me a kiss before she pulled out her Nook. I removed my contact lenses, placing them in their cleaning solution. I quickly hosed myself off and went back into the bedroom. My beautiful girl was already down for the count. She was sitting up but her eyes were closed, sleeping deeply. I took the e-reader from her hands and placed it on the nightstand. I gently eased her down on the pillows, covering her with the blankets. I crawled into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body protectively after I set my alarm.

I didn't fall asleep right away. I just watched Bella's peaceful and beautiful form in the moonlight of my bedroom. Her mahogany hair was splayed on the pillow, cascading over her shoulders in soft waves. Her pink lips were parted. Her tiny hands were laced with my fingers as she burrowed closer to my chest, trying to get as close as possible.

I thought back to Bella's time on the dance floor with me at the club and then again on stage today. As weird as it sounded, I wanted to encourage Bella to get back on the stage. Seeing her today was nothing short of amazing. I would work with her to memorize lines and choreography. On that stage, my Bella was truly happy. Alive, confident, and self-assured. I made a vow to myself to help her achieve her dream of being on stage. Even if it was community theater and she had one line, I would help her.

xx FLTM xx

The next two days were long. I mean, LOOOOOOOONG! Two days of listening to bad acting and even worse singing. There were a handful of standout performances and they would be brought back for a call back. The rest were just plain awful. By Thursday after school, Bella and I were fried. However, we needed to finish this.

Our group of students who we wanted to see again were in the auditorium, waiting for our instructions. Bella lay her head on the table as I was jotting down a few notes. "Can't we just hire puppets to do the show?" Bella snickered. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore jeans. That was an oddity for her since she liked to look professional. Even in her jeans, she still looked nice, though. She wore a coral blouse with a tan cardigan. But the late nights and the stress of the auditions had finally hit her as we were getting ready for work today.

_Yeah, she's spent most of the week at my townhouse. _I really didn't want her to go back to her apartment. Ever. _Please, stay. Please? Please? I'll get down on my knees and beg. PLEASE?_

"No, we can't hire puppets, Bella," I laughed.

"We could do the whole show," she giggled. "Though, it would be weird to call you Emmett."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. No, Bella. Just no," I said dryly. "So, for the Greek chorus, we're going to have them come up with some sort of dance/song thing to 'Positive?'"

"Yep. The Emmett and Elle's are going to see if they have chemistry while reading the dialogue in 'Chip on your Shoulder.' The rest are going to work the dialogue that we gave them."

"Let's get the show on the road so we can go home before we collapse," I said. She smiled sleepily. "God, I want to kiss you."

"Professor," she warned.

"What? Can I help that I want to kiss my amazing girlfriend?" I winked.

"Keep it professional, Edward Cullen. We're at work and we have an audience. Our lovely future cast of the show," Bella smiled. I scowled as I stood up. I congratulated the students who made call backs. There were some familiar faces: Ashleigh, Bree and some guys that were in choir. Then there were some unfamiliar faces as well. I explained what we needed them to do. When we had posted the callbacks, we divided their names up under the part we wanted them to play. Once I was done explaining our expectations, we gave the students a half hour to complete their assignments.

While we were waiting for the students, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, you fucking asshole," Jessica sneered. "What the fuck? I can't pick up my daughter from her school anymore! And what the fuck is this nonsense about the visitation. Emma is supposed to be with me this weekend but my attorney explained that there was a motion filed. Fucking prick."

"Jessica, your behavior as of late has been abhorrent toward our baby girl. I brought forth my concerns to Jenks and felt it necessary to reexamine the visitation," I said as calmly as I could. Bella saw my distress and laced her fingers with mine.

"You couldn't talk to me?!" she screeched.

"Jessica, we both know that we don't talk. We fight," I said, my calm slipping. "Emma told me about how you hit her after her Christmas program. What the hell? She's seven. You do not hit a child, Jessica. Period. If I hear that you touched Emma in anger again, you will never see her for as long as you're alive. Do you hear me?"

"I never hit Emma," Jessica seethed. "That brat is lying to you."

"Says the woman who was fucking around with half of the doctors in the hospital that she worked at. Who am I going to believe?" I spat. "This phone call is over. If you have any other concerns, contact my attorney." I hung up the phone before she could respond and threw it on the table. The phone began vibrating on the table. Bella swiped it and ignored the call, turning it off. I was so pissed. I would never condone hitting a woman, but Jessica did everything that would encourage me to smack her.

"Edward, go for a walk. You're looking a little scary," Bella said softly. I turned and looked at her. She was cowering away from me with glassy eyes. _Fuck. I'm such a moron. _"Go. Get something to drink and come back. Calm yourself down. We'll talk once you come back, okay?" Without speaking, I nodded. I left the auditorium and walked to the staff lounge. I got a Diet Coke and some chocolate. I scarfed down my candy bar and chugged my drink.

Dan, the band director, came in to get his lunch box. "Hey, Edward," he said with a smile. "Don't you have callbacks?"

"I do but I got a phone call from my ex-wife," I said. "Her visitation with Emma has been temporarily suspended due to some accusations my daughter made and concerns that I have regarding her care with Jessica. She called me with a few choice words. Bella pretty much told me to take a walk and cool off."

"Shit," he frowned. "Is Jessica still with Newton?"

"Don't know. Don't honestly care," I shrugged. "I could ask Emma but she hates her mother. It's the only time I see my little girl not smile. And you know what else? I found out last Friday that my ex-wife actually hit my baby. Who hits a child? A fucking lunatic."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Your ex-wife sounds like a piece of work. I never knew her but damn," he frowned. "I hope things improve, man."

"Thanks, Dan," I smiled weakly. He clapped me on the shoulder before he left the staff lounge with his lunch box. I took a deep breath, steeling myself to maintain my composure for callbacks. I also needed to make it right with my Bella. I scared her and that shit isn't right. With a professional mask, I walked back to the auditorium. I decided to bring a bottle of water for Bella and a Kit Kat, her favorite candy bar. Sitting down at the back table in the auditorium, I gave Bella her water and candy. She mumbled her thanks, accepting my meager gift.

The callbacks went by quickly. I honestly wasn't really paying attention. My conversation with Jessica and Bella's distant behavior weighed heavily on me. The students left after they were done doing their 'performances.' Bella and I sat in silence in the large auditorium. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong," she murmured, spreading out the three audition sheets for our potential 'Elle's'.

"I scared you," I mumbled.

"Edward, you were upset. I get that. I just get freaked out when…I'm fine," she said, looking briefly at me. "I'm probably going to stay in my apartment tonight."

"Please don't," I begged. "I know that I'm a colossal ass."

"You're not, Edward. I just need to do laundry and get my mail and..." she trailed off. She looked back at me, blushing slightly.

"Those are weak arguments, Swan," I joked lamely. "Be honest with me, love."

"I am not scared of you, per se," she whispered. Her brown eyes cut to mine. "I know you'd never hurt me. But, seeing you that angry did cause some pretty vivid flashbacks."

"Bella," I breathed. "I'm so sorry. Please know that…I would never hurt you. Ever. In a million years. Jessica does things that drive me bat shit crazy. You want to know what else?"

"What?"

"At the meeting with Jenks, Emma told me that Jessica hit her," I muttered sadly. "The night of her program. I can't, in my right mind, let my baby girl be with her. Then she calls me today demanding to see Emma. I refuse to put her in that situation. That's why I got all pissed off."

"Jessica hit Emma? I'll fucking throttle her," Bella snarled. "Emma's a baby! God, what a bitch!" Her face morphed into a hateful grimace as her hands clenched into rigid claws.

"To quote you, 'you're looking pretty scary, Bella,'" I chuckled darkly. Her face softened and she put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead. "Are you still going back to your apartment?"

"No. Is Emma coming back tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm picking her up after we finalize our decision," I answered.

"Good, because I want to hold her. She doesn't deserve Jessica as a parent. She needs to be loved," Bella sighed.

"I love you, Bella Swan. Thank you for being the mother that Emma needs," I said quietly, cupping her chin so she could look me in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen. I'm sorry about my freak out," she said somberly. I leaned forward and kissed her pillow-soft lips. _All is right in the world…_

**A/N: Yeah, who wants to lynch Jessica? *Waves hand! ME! ME!* Stupid cow. Anyhow, up next will be Bella, Emma, Rose and Alice bonding time. Then some escalating moments with James. Will he find her? What will happen? Leave me some love and check out my blog for pictures of their outfits from this chappie! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

The cast list was posted after school on Friday. Ashleigh had gotten the part of Elle Woods, while Austin, a junior band student, received the part of Emmett. Tyler Crowley got the part of Warner and Bree got a slew of smaller but important parts. I really wanted her as Elle. She nailed the vocal part and her dancing was phenomenal but she was too young. She physically did not look the part of a first year law student. She looked like the freshman she was in high school. Our first read-through was scheduled for Monday.

I was packing up my classroom when Edward knocked on my door. His bronze hair a hot mess, even more so since he was running his hands through it. _I want to do that…_ "Hey," I smiled. "Any bloodshed?"

"Crowley was a bit bitter he got the part of Warner. He desperately wanted the part of Emmett. He's too pretty for the part of Emmett. Warner is perfect for Tyler. Good looking and dumber than a box of rocks. But other than that? Not so much," Edward said with a crooked grin. "Speaking of Crowley, have you spoken with Lauren?"

"I have," I frowned. "We've stayed in contact since she began homeschooling. She lost her baby."

"Oh, no," Edward said, his brows knitting in compassion. "How far along was she?"

"Her baby was a little 'older' than Mattie," I replied. "But, she stopped growing. Lauren just had the memorial for her baby girl this past weekend. It was just her and her family. I would have liked to have gone, since I've dealt with losing a baby like that, but Lauren didn't tell me until after the fact."

"Is she coming back?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me, lacing his long fingers in mine.

"No. Her parents are keeping her at home. She's not in the best spot emotionally, you know?" I said with a sad smile. "I've spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Mallory. Initially, they were pretty pissed off at me since I bought her the pregnancy test but since then, we've become close. I told them my story about losing Mattie, in loose terms, and if Lauren wanted to talk to me. I have my first meeting with her and her family in a couple of weeks. It's still too fresh…"

"Do you know how wonderful you are, Isabella Swan?" Edward asked reverently. "You are so compassionate and loving and I'm so fucking lucky that we're together."

"I hope we're together for a long time, Edward," I whispered, looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"Forever sounds good," he said huskily. He leaned forward and captured my lips with mine in a chaste kiss. "And a day…forever and a day is perfect."

"Works for me," I said quietly as I kissed his lips sweetly. "So, where are you taking Emma and me for our date?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Are you sure you don't want to come back to my townhouse with me?"

"Edward, I need to start some laundry and check to see if my apartment is still there. It's feeling neglected. Besides, I need to make the guest bedroom comfy for a certain little girl who is spending the night with us."

"What? Do you need to hide your porn collection?" Edward snorted.

I smacked his shoulder. "No, perv. I just want to put on fresh sheets and make it comfortable for her. It's her first night spending it in my place. I don't want her to be…"

"Bella, she'll love it. Since you're going to be there. I'm starting to feel a bit like I'm second fiddle. My daughter loves you more than she loves me," Edward murmured.

"Unlikely, Edward. Emma loves you very much," I said as I glowered at him. "What time will you be at my apartment?"

"We'll be over at your place at seven. Dress comfortably and warmly, my love."

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

"Nah," he said with his signature crooked grin. "See you soon, Bella. I love you."

"Love you, too, Professor," I winked. He kissed me quickly before ducking out of my classroom to pick up Emma from his parents' home. I packed my bag, grabbing several essays and a pile of tests from my desk. I wrapped myself in my new, very warm jacket that Alice surprised me with. It was bright purple from the North Face. She had had it with my bitching about the cold. Edward also got me a matching very fuzzy black fleece from the North Face that I wore underneath. _Dress comfortably and warmly, my love_. Looks like I'm wearing my new coats for our date tonight.

I fought some minor traffic back to my apartment. Once there, I picked up my mail and headed upstairs. The first order of business was to change the sheets on the guest bedroom bed. Then, I needed to start my laundry. After those two things were addressed, I turned to my pile of mail sitting on my kitchen counter. I quickly sorted through it, trashing a ton of junk mail. I paid some bills and freshened up a bit. I curled my hair, darkened my makeup and decided to add some sexy lingerie under my utilitarian black shirt and jeans.

It was nearly seven when I heard my door click open. "Bella!" Emma squealed as she ran through my apartment, into my arms. I hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I missed you, Bella."

"You saw this morning, you silly girl," I giggled. "But, I missed you too. How was school?"

"Good. A new girl moved into our class. Her name is Phoebe. She sits next to me," Emma said excitedly. "She has black hair and the prettiest eyes, Bella. They're purple-ish. Her skin looks like toffee."

"She sounds so pretty, Emma," I replied. "Where was she from?"

"California. She hates the cold. Like you."

I chuckled and hugged Emma. She nestled closer to me, twining her hands into my hair.

"It hasn't been that bad," Edward explained, arching his brow as he placed his bag next to my couch. "Do you remember last year, Emma? That huge snow storm?"

"Where school was cancelled for three days? Yeah, that was crazy, Daddy," Emma reminisced. "We got nearly two feet of snow, Bella. Can you imagine?"

"Ugh, no," I grumbled. "Thank goodness we haven't had that this year. I would never leave my apartment. My little car wouldn't take it."

"Daddy has a huge SUV in the garage that he uses when the weather's bad. A Land Rover," Emma explained. "But he doesn't use it every day. Wastes gas."

"I drove it tonight, though. It's supposed to snow this weekend," he smiled. "Bella, are you comfortable driving in the snow?"

"Not really. I can fake it pretty damn good," I snickered. Edward gave me a stern glare. "Are you offering to give me snow driving lessons?"

"Bella can drive the monster!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hmmm, you may be onto something, angel," Edward smiled. "Driving lessons tomorrow, Ms. Swan."

"Will there be a test, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Swan," he said darkly. "Three parts to the test. A written examination, a practical examination and the most important part, an oral exam as well." He licked his lips and stared at me with darkened eyes.

_Gulp…_

"I look forward to it, Professor," I whispered. "I hope I pass my test. I better study." I licked my lips and smiled seductively.

Edward shifted in his seat, giving me his own smirk. I could vaguely see the outline of his growing cock. _Hmmm, I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks…_ "I have no doubt, Ms. Swan," he winked. "Come on, my loves. We have a date to attend to. Are we ready?"

"I am!" Emma chirped. She tugged on my hands and handed me my coats. I smiled at her as I quickly dressed in my winter finery. Edward offered me his arm after he scooped Emma off the ground. She hugged his neck and blew a raspberry into his cheek. Walking down the stairs to Edward's beastly SUV and we clambered in. Emma was dwarfed by the large captain's chair in the backseat. "Do you know where we're going, Bella?"

"No, I don't. Your dad wouldn't tell me," I said as I pinched his shoulder.

"Be kind to the driver," he said dryly. "I kept the secret, Emma Lily. Relax. Jeez."

"Good, Daddy," she said as she bounced in her seat. "It was my idea, Bella. Daddy is just the driver." He laughed as we drove toward Chicago. "Oh, and Nana wants to know if you're busy next weekend, Bella?"

"Nope, I'm free," I answered. "Why?"

"Spa weekend with the girls," Edward explained. "Rose emailed Alice while it was Emma's job to invite you."

"Where are we going, Emma-bear?"

"Lake Geneva," she chirped. "We're leaving as soon as I get home from school until Monday, since it's a long weekend, Martin Luther King weekend."

"It happens every year. It'll be Esme, Aunt Lizzie, Rose, you, Emma and Alice," Edward smiled. "I'm looking forward to bonding with the guys. Yay!"

"Try to contain your excitement there, Edward," I snickered.

"A weekend with my brother is a bit much. I love him but he's a bit crass," Edward said. "I've been the brunt of his flatulence, burping and noogies for thirty years."

"Uncle Emmett's funny, Daddy," Emma said seriously. "In a…a…gross, icky boy way."

"What about your Daddy? Is he funny?" I asked.

"In his Daddy way," Emma said. "More so now. Before he met you, Bella, he was so grumpy. But not so much anymore. The only time I don't see him smile is when you're not around. I know! You can live with me and Daddy! Wouldn't that be fun, Bella? We can have a sleepover every night. We can read stories and dance and cook and play and…"

"Emma, relax, child of mine," Edward said nervously. "You're scaring Bella."

"But, Bella! Please?' Emma wheedled. I blushed and looked out the car window as we sped along the highway. _Now I'm getting the moving in card from both Cullens. It's too soon. I don't want to rely on Edward to solve my problems. I need to be on my own. _

"Emma, stop," Edward said sternly. Emma pouted in the backseat. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am."

"It's okay," I murmured.

The rest of the drive was uncomfortably silent. Emma was playing on Edward's iPod touch while he concentrated driving. I was just contemplating the whole moving in business. Edward parked the car in the city and we got out of his massively huge SUV. I heard Edward quietly speaking to Emma about not mentioning moving in. She whined saying that it would be fun. His response was clipped and he told her to drop it. Honestly, that was the first time I'd seen him be short with Emma. But her seven year old brain was fixated on having me move in with her Daddy so she could have a happy family.

I get that.

I really do.

When my mom took me away from my dad after they got divorced, I wanted so badly for my mom to find someone new to make her happy. Ideally, it should have been with my dad but I just wanted my mom to be in a healthy relationship. Her random boyfriends were not very pleasant until she met Phil. He's good for her. She almost acts like the fifty year old woman she is.

Edward was carrying Emma in his arms when he came around. She had tears in her eyes as she held onto his neck. "I'm sorry, Bella," she whispered.

"Emma, it's fine," I said as I brushed her hair away from her face. "I'll visit often. I promise. And you can come over and hang with me anytime, sweetie."

"Promise?" she asked, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"I promise," I replied as I kissed her cheek. "Now, where are we going? Obviously we're in Chicago."

"We're going ice skating," Edward explained. "Millennium Park has an outdoor rink, then dinner at the Park Grill and some wandering around Millennium Park until we get too cold."

"Ice skating," I said thoughtfully. "That should be interesting. Who do you think is going to fall first, Emma?"

"Daddy," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Whatever, Emma Lily," he scoffed. "My money's on you."

"You're on, Old Man," Emma smiled crookedly. The bumped fists adorably before Emma was placed on the ground.

"You're both wrong. I bet you blueberry pancakes that I am on the ice before either one of you," I said as I waggled my fingers. "I can dance intricate choreography but walking is an issue. Add a tiny blade and a slippery surface? My butt is going to be so black and blue."

"You're on," they both chirped. Edward pulled me to his side and we walked out of the parking garage into the frigid winter air. Despite my two coats, I huddled against Edward's body. Emma laughed raucously as she skipped ahead of us, her blonde curls swaying against her own pink coat. She carried a large duffel with what I assumed were her skates.

"Does Emma take lessons?" I asked.

"No. My daughter is weird about germs. She hates feet and refuses to put on anything that another person's foot has touched," he snickered. "The first time I took her skating, she had a conniption when she saw the attendant spray down the skate with some germicide and placed them back on the shelf. Emma is very fastidious for a child."

"Takes after her father," I teased, nudging Edward with my shoulder.

"I am not a neat freak," Edward scoffed.

"Yes. You are," I countered. "Everything is in its correct place, Edward. OCD much?"

Edward stuck his tongue out at me and pulled me closer to him, blowing a raspberry into my neck. I squealed excitedly. Soon, we arrived at the free ice rink in Millennium Park. Edward got skates for us while I laced up Emma's own figure skates. She scowled as Edward carried two pairs of skates. He had a pair of hockey skates for himself and a pair of figure skates for me. Edward's nose was wrinkled as he appeared to have the same hatred of feet as his daughter. Obviously not as bad as hers, but it was still there.

"Daddy, you should just get skates," Emma said sagely. "It's nasty. Admit it."

"It is, but I'm not spending a ton of money on skates that I'll wear twice a year, angel," he said. "I'll just take a shower when we get back home. Or twenty."

"Edward, please be kind to my water heater," I laughed. Begrudgingly, Edward removed his boots and laced up his hockey skates, shooting me a scowl. He then draped my leg over his and attended to my skates. His eyes were darkened to the point that they appeared black. _Does he have a weird ice fetish?_

"I do not have an ice fetish, Bella," Edward snorted.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You did," he said as he finished tying my skates. "I just love taking care of you, Bella. I also love seeing you with Emma. Fuck, there isn't anything that I don't love about you."

_My indecision about moving in with you?_

"Bella, relax about the moving in business. I'm sorry that Emma pushed you and that you're feeling pressured. I just want you safe and Emma wants a mother," Edward explained.

"I said that out loud, too?" I squeaked.

"Yep. Until I finally break you, we'll just keep having adult sleepovers," he winked. He helped me up and we hobbled to the ice. Emma was waiting for us by the entrance, grasping the railing for support. "Emma, be careful and stay where I can see you, okay? Thank you for waiting for us."

Emma nodded and took off from the railing to center ice. There were a few children already there and she fell into a fast friendship with them. Edward held me up as we tentatively stepped onto the ice. I wobbled pathetically. Edward's large hand tightened around my waist. "Easy, love," he cooed against my ear.

"I told you I would be the first to fall," I giggled.

"I'll cushion you," he said. "I'll sacrifice my body for your safety, Bella."

"Not necessary, Professor," I quipped as I went to skate away from him, determined to show him that I didn't need his assistance. Two strides away, I wobbled and held my hands out in front of me while my ass was up in the air. "Yeah, this is not working."

Edward was just chuckling. I righted myself and glared at him. His cell phone was out and he snapped a picture of my funky chicken. "You didn't take a picture of that, did you?"

"Oh, but I did," he laughed. "Do you know that your ass is perfection?"

I spun around and fell forward. Edward held out his arms and caught me before I face planted onto the ice. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

I gripped his biceps as he dragged me up. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine. Embarrassed more than anything. Thanks for saving me from having a broken nose. Not that it's my first one, though."

"Bella," Edward whispered. "How?"

"Punched me," I shrugged. "A couple of times. The last time was the worst. I almost had to have reconstructive surgery to my nose. But I didn't want to have the Michael Jackson look, you know?"

"Really?" he asked, arching a brow over his glasses. I smiled sweetly at him. He kissed my lips and we lazily skated around the rink. I managed to get into my flow. I looked like a two year old who was unsure of walking but I didn't fall. Thankfully.

Ironically enough, it was Emma who fell first. She was showing off with her new friends and fell flat on her butt. Edward was concerned but she hopped back up. Her smile was wide, indicating that was fine.

We skated for an hour and half before I started shivering uncontrollably, not used to the frozen tundra that was Chicago. Emma and Edward were perfectly fine. I, on the other hand, was turning into a Bella popsicle. I think my blue lips were the first indication that we needed to get off the ice. My teeth chattering was the clear second. Our skates were returned and we moved to the restaurant, The Park Grill. Edward smoothly palmed a tip to the host. We were seated immediately in a corner of the restaurant. It was secluded and romantic despite my spastic-like shivering. Edward held me close as he rubbed my back. Emma held my hand as I chattered.

Three cups of hot tea and the largest bowl of soup later, I finally warmed up to the point where I could carry on a conversation without sounding like I had a speech impediment. Emma told me about the resort we were staying at in Lake Geneva. It had a spa and included skiing as well. My eyes bugged out at the prospect of skiing. That sounded worse than ice skating. At least with the ice skating, I could fall on my butt and slide on the smooth ice. With skiing, I could get impaled by a tree or a ski pole. I think I'll just stay at the lodge with my hot toddy.

I don't even know what a hot toddy is but I will damn well drink it if it means that I don't have to ski.

We finished our meals and took most of it home. I was so full. And still cold. Edward actually put his large coat over my shoulders before he ran to get the car. He was going to get so sick. I just knew it. Fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled up in the car. Emma and I ran to the Land Rover and piled in. The drive home was much more relaxed than the drive to Chicago. I was grateful for that. But, the whole moving in issue was a bright chartreuse elephant in the room that wouldn't go away until either, a. I moved with him or b. we broke up.

I really don't like option b.

Really, _really_ don't like option b.

But I'm not ready to move in with him. I love Edward. I adore Emma but it's too soon.

"Bella? We're home," Edward murmured. I turned to him and gave him a wistful smile. Emma was snoring in the backseat. He carefully lifted her into his arms. We walked up to my apartment. I led him to the guest bedroom. He placed his sleeping daughter onto the queen-sized bed that was in there. Together, we worked to put her in her pajamas. Tucking her into the very large bed, she clung to her stuffed panda.

"Good night, Daddy," she whispered, barely opening her eyes. She turned to me. "I love you, Mommy. G'night." She flopped onto her belly, curling around her bear.

I gasped as I felt tears prick in my eyes. I felt joy that Emma called me that. Anguish that my baby boy would never call me 'Mommy.'

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and physically carried me from Emma's room. He shut the door and held me as I fell to my knees. "It's okay, love," he cooed as he held me in his lap.

"You're not mad?" I squeaked. He took my face in his large hands, forcing me to look into his green orbs.

"No, Bella. Why would I be mad?" he asked as he caressed my cheeks. "Emma loves you so much. You're the mother that she should have had. Jessica may have been the one who gave birth to her, but that does not make her Emma's mom. In all the important ways, you are. Don't over think it, love."

"What if she calls me that all of the time?" I asked, my heart stammering against my chest.

"She probably won't. She was half asleep. If you are concerned, I'll speak with her," Edward said with a frown gracing his handsome features. "If she remembers it, okay?"

I nodded and got up from the floor, offering my hand to Edward. I heaved him off the ground and we went to watch a movie in the living room. He lay on his side while I was in front of him, spooned by his body. I wasn't really watching the movie. I just relished the feeling of being in his strong embrace. I desperately needed it.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay?" he asked when the movie ended. I nodded, burrowing closer to his body. "You're so quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Don't think too hard, love," he said as he kissed my neck, nibbling on my ear lobe. His hand slipped underneath my shirt. It glided up my ribcage and hovered over my breast. I arched my back, pressing my breast into his hand. He groaned and began kneading my pliant flesh with his hand.

"Bedroom, Edward," I cooed as I stood up. "I don't Emma to come out here and find us doing the horizontal mambo on my couch."

Edward got up and was biting back laughter. "Horizontal mambo?"

"Well, not that, but I thought it was funny," I shrugged. I laced my fingers with his, dragging him into my bedroom. I flipped on the lights and went to light a few candles I had on my dresser. After they were lit, I flipped the lights off. My room was bathed in a warm glow of flickering candle light. Edward's face was soft as I walked toward him. I removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. With a gentle push, I guided Edward to the bed. Obediently, he sat down and put his large hands on my waist. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my Bella," he whispered. I twisted my hands into his soft, bronze mess of hair. He whimpered quietly as I leaned down to kiss him, barely pressing my lips to his. He had made me feel amazing earlier in the week and now it was my turn. I wanted to see Edward in the throes of ecstasy. We weren't going to make love. I still wasn't ready for that, but I did want to taste him.

Pressing him into the duvet cover, I hovered over his body as I kissed down his neck. Reaching for the hem of his black Henley, I pulled it up over his muscular torso. He whipped the shirt off his body and tossed it on the floor, each muscle rippling deliciously as he moved. _Fuck, he's so god damned perfect. I want to lick every inch of his body. _Tonight, I would. Or at least most of it. I kissed down his body, circling my tongue over his erect nipples. His taste was indescribable. Slightly salty from being cuddled with me on the couch and something that was inherently Edward. His cologne filled my nostrils.

"Bella," he moaned as I bit down on his nipple. I looked up at him, giving him a playful stare. "Fuck, baby. You're driving me wild."

"That's the plan, Professor," I said as I pressed open mouthed kisses across his chest to his other nipple. My hand reached down to his belt buckle and deftly removed it. His hand gently laced with mine and he arched a brow. "You think I'm just stopping at your chest, Edward?"

"What?" he squeaked.

I smiled and nibbled further down his torso until I reached the waistband of his jeans. "Let me do this for you, Edward. It'll be part of my oral examination," I purred. "I want to pass my test. I need to practice first." His eyes were black with desire; lips were parted as he breathed unevenly. Unbuttoning his button-fly, I revealed his black boxer briefs that were tented with his massive arousal. _Yeah, puts the ex to shame_. I haven't even seen it and it was huge, straining against the fabric of the cotton. I put my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled them down over his hips, taking his boxer briefs with them.

_How in the hell is that going to fit inside me? Edward is hung like a god damned horse. _

"Bella? You realize that you're staring at my cock?" Edward chuckled.

"Did your mother have sex with a horse?" I asked, clapping my hand over my mouth. "Ignore that."

Edward started laughing hysterically, causing his massive erection to bob with his guffaws. "Jesus, Bella. You are too much. A horse?"

"You're huge!" I whimpered. "In more ways than two. And I never used to think that penises were attractive, but yours is quite handsome. Regal, almost."

"Bella…that is just weird," he said, leaning up on his elbows. I smiled as wrapped my hand around his huge cock. "Shit." He twitched against my hand. "You really don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do," I said, softening my expression. "I want to. You made me feel amazing on Tuesday. I want to return the favor. Make you feel the same." I ran my hand up and down his hardened length, reveling in how 'soft' his skin felt against my hand. His cock was rock hard but the skin felt like velvet against my fingers. I had to have a taste. I desired it. Needed it. Wanted it.

Leaning forward, I pressed a tender kiss to the head of his penis. Edward inhaled sharply, staring at me with rapt attention. I pulled the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him. He groaned. Loudly. Using the lubrication of my spit, I began pumping his length. "What do you like, Edward?"

"It's been too long," he croaked, still staring at me. "Fuck, I'm so close already."

I smiled and wrapped my lips around his cock, pushing him into my mouth. He reached the back of my throat. Relaxing my muscles of my jaw, I pushed him further. His hips were moving erratically as I began bobbing my head over his arousal. My right hand wrapped around the base of his cock while my left gently toyed with his balls. Edward's fingers glided over my cheek as I sucked, nibbled and licked his body. I could feel his dick twitch in my mouth. His enjoyment was evident with his expression and the hardness of his cock.

I released him and ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft while I pumped him with my hand. His whimpers and moans grew louder. His legs were moving uncontrollably on the bed. I was almost tempted to straddle his legs but figured that would be too mean.

Seeing him like this was such a turn on for me. I could feel my own body grow aroused at watching him beg and plead for his release with his movements and moans. "Bella," he whispered. "Please, baby?" I smiled as I wrapped my mouth his cock again. Using my teeth, I increased my bobbing. I twisted my wrist as I mirrored my mouth. His hips moved with my movements. "Bel…Bella…I'm fucking…GOD! I'm…" His fingers touched my face, indicating that he was going to come. I refused to move. I wanted my own taste. His dick twitched in my mouth, spraying his release down my throat.

He tasted salty, musky and slightly sweet. It was completely him and I loved it. I loved him. I kept my mouth on him until I felt his cock soften. Pressing a kiss to the tip, I crawled up to him, giving him an impish grin. His breathing was heavy. His muscles rippled with each breath he took. "Good, Professor?" I giggled. He gave me two enthusiastic thumbs up after he tried and failed to speak. "Speechless, huh?" He nodded, giving me a lazy, sexy grin.

Edward sat up and pulled up his pants that were pooled by his ankles. Then he wrapped me in his arms, pinning me to the bed. "Can I repay the favor?"

"Nope," I smirked. "Tonight was all about you, Edward." I ran my fingers along his back, massaging his muscles. "I wanted to taste you and I did."

He snarled and attacked my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I laughed. We kissed and cuddled until I could barely keep my eyes open. We changed into our pajamas. Or rather, I put on my pajamas and Edward stripped down to his boxer briefs. We curled up together, falling asleep nearly instantly.

xx FLTM xx

The weekend ended up being spent in my apartment. The snow storm ended up being pretty brutal. It started late Friday night and continued all day Saturday, accumulating nearly a foot of snow. Edward, the angel that he was, showed me how to drive in the snow in his beastly SUV. I still sucked at it. He determined that on Monday, we'd just drive to school together.

The work week went by quickly with the start of rehearsals for the musical. Each night when I got home, though, I crashed. I was so exhausted. I was mentally spent from teaching and from directing the show. Edward and I actually made a really great team when it came to directing the production. His strengths were my weaknesses and vice versa. We played into those strengths and weaknesses fluidly.

On Friday, Edward was going to run the rehearsal while I picked up Emma from her school in his car. He insisted on me driving his Volvo because it was the safest car and it had Emma's booster seat. I explained I could easily transfer it to my Civic. Edward just pressed a set of keys into my hand, daring me not to defy him. So, here I am, sitting in Edward's Volvo, waiting for Emma to leave her school. As I sat in the car, I thought back to a week ago. Emma never brought up the memory that she called me 'mommy.' Edward was right; she was half-asleep and didn't remember it.

But, I wanted to be her mommy. The snarky voice in my head, though, reminded me that I would not be her mother. I'd be just her step-mom. I didn't bear her. I'm just a stand-in. Edward may tell me otherwise, but Jessica, as evil as she is, was Emma's mother.

My reverie was broken when Emma clambered into the car. "Bella! You're here!"

"I am, sweetie," I said as I shook off my feelings of despair. This was going to be a fun weekend with the girls. "How was school?"

"Good. I got an A on my spelling test," Emma said proudly. "Plus we chose our science fair projects. I got my first choice, Bella!"

"What was that, Emma-bear?" I asked, knowing her choice but she was so excited about it.

"Creating different biomes," Emma said excitedly. "Will you help me, Bella?"

"Of course, Emma. I'd be happy to," I said. Emma squealed and handed the instructions for her project along with a website where we could begin doing her research. As we drove to Esme and Carlisle's, we brainstormed some ideas on how to start the project. The science fair wasn't until the first week in May. The actual project would be done starting during spring break but the research was going to take time. We needed to choose the biomes and plants to grow.

I parked Edward's car in the driveway of Carlisle and Esme's, behind Rose's BMW. Emma grabbed my hands and dragged me into the kitchen. "Nana!" she yelled.

"Inside voice, Emma Lily," Rose snickered from the pantry.

"I'm excited, Aunt Rosie," Emma said as she bounced on her toes. She ran into Rose's arms and hugged her tightly. "Aren't you?"

"I am, Emma-bear," she smiled. "Too much work. Not enough time for play."

"Where's Esme?" I asked as I hugged Rose.

"She's finishing packing upstairs. Alice is on the way along with Aunt Lizzie. We're going to take two cars. Alice can ride with you and Emma. I'll go with the old cronies."

"I had that, Rosalie Lillian Cullen," Esme teased. "We're not that old."

"Of course not, Esme," Rose winked. "Are we taking my car or yours?"

"Yours. It's so much sportier," Esme giggled. "Hello, Bella." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You look radiant, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "Ready for the weekend away. I'll miss Edward but I'm definitely looking forward to spending time with all of you."

"Hi, Nana!" Emma chirped from her perch on the stool near the island. Esme grinned and covered Emma's face with kisses, earning giggles and laughter. She then told Esme all about her spelling test and science project. Rose and I let them talk while we loaded up the cars with luggage. Alice pulled up in her car and I put her bags into the trunk of Edward's car. Aunt Lizzie came a few moments later and we were loaded into our respective vehicles.

I followed Rose but also input the destination into Edward's GPS. As we drove up to Lake Geneva, we played 'I Spy.' Emma had eyes like a hawk. She found the most bizarre things along the highway. Nearly four hours later, we pulled up to the resort. We were staying in a massive suite with three bedrooms. Esme and Lizzie were sharing one room. Alice and Rose in the second and I was going to be with Emma.

After we got settled in the suite, we changed into some dressier clothes to go to dinner. I wore a pair of black dress pants along with a turquoise empire shirt. My accessories were silver. Emma was in a black shirt with a red plaid skirt. I pulled her hair back in two barrettes with red rhinestones. "Bella?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied.

"Can I get my ears pierced?" she asked innocently, jutting her lower lip out adorably.

"Let me talk to your dad first, Emma-bear," I explained. "He may not want you to get your ears pierced yet. It's a big responsibility."

"When did you get your ears pierced, Bella?"

"My mom had them pierced when I was a baby. I've always had them pierced," I said. "There's a lot you have to do with pierced ears. Especially when you first get them."

"Okay," she frowned. "Why can't you just say yes, Bella?"

"Because it's not my decision to make, sweetie," I said sternly. "Come on. Let's get some dinner. I'll call your dad after we eat and ask him then. If he says that it's okay, we'll get your ears pierced. If not, then no holes in your head. Got it?"

"Yeah," she mumbled forlornly. I held out my hand and we walked out into the main living space of the suite. Alice and Lizzie were chatting near the bar while Rose was showing Esme some paperwork. "What's that, Aunt Rosie?"

"Oh, it's some ideas for a baby's room," Rose explained. "We found a surrogate and things are actually moving forward."

"Is your surrogate pregnant?" Alice asked.

"She is," Rose blushed. "Her name is Bethany and she works in the hospital as a nurse technician in Labor and Delivery. It's weird to think that some other woman is pregnant with mine and Emmett's baby."

"How far along is she?" I questioned.

"She's in her eighth week," she blushed. "We didn't want to say anything at Christmas. We didn't want to jinx it."

Lizzie squealed while Esme hugged Rosalie. Emma was confused why Rose couldn't have the baby herself. That was not a conversation that she needed to here. During Christmas, Rose explained that she was so brutally raped that she had a hysterectomy at the age of nineteen. She sugarcoated it for the family but described it in detail during our chat. She couldn't physically have children but thankfully, her ovaries were intact so she could have biological children with the help of surrogate.

We headed downstairs to the restaurant and celebrated Rose's phenomenal news. At dinner, ultrasound pictures were passed around. Emma didn't really see the baby. I had to point it out to her. Once she did, she got excited for her new cousin, begging for a girl. She also promised to babysit anytime that Rose needed her to. Esme said that the next time we have a girl's weekend that we needed to invite Bethany. Rose agreed and made note of it in her planner.

We finished our meals and headed back up to the suite. It was an early day tomorrow. We were all going to get some much needed pampering at the spa. Emma was going to be with Esme and Lizzie while Rose, Alice and me were going to get some more 'adult' pampering. Rose waggled her brows and said that she was overdue for a bikini wax. I gulped at the prospect. The only person who's seen me down there is my gynecologist. Not even James would look at my poon.

I put Emma to sleep in the bed in our room. I kissed her cheek as she clutched the panda I gave her from the zoo. I took out my cell phone and went to make my much-needed phone call to Edward. I missed him terribly. Yes, we had had our daily second period meeting but it wasn't the same as being with him. If you know what I mean. Seeing him a professional capacity was different than seeing him as my boyfriend. I sat down in the living area. Pretty much as soon as I hit send, Edward picked up the phone.

"Hello, beautiful," he cooed.

"Anxious much, Professor?" I laughed.

"Extremely. So far, I've been burped at, farted on and have heard more about my brother's disgusting habits than I care to admit," he said. "I don't know how Rose deals with him."

"She has the patience of a saint," I said.

"But, Emmett did tell us some great news. I'm going to be an uncle. You're going to be an aunt!" he said excitedly. "Rose and Emmett found a surrogate. She's pregnant with their baby."

"I know. Uncle Eddie has a certain ring to it," I snickered.

"Ugh, not Eddie. Uncle E sounds so much cooler," he suggested. "Aunt Bella sounds just as fantastic."

"Edward, it only works that way if I'm your wife. We're still dating," I said.

"Wanna go to Vegas? I can fix the whole wife business," he snickered.

"Are you drunk, Edward?"

"Just a little," he giggled. "I have to be if I have to deal with Big Cullen. But I'm not completely hammered. I do know that I do want to put a ring on your finger, Ms. Swan. What's your ring size?"

"Focus, Edward. We're not talking about ring sizes or weddings or Vegas," I laughed nervously. "I have a serious question to ask you."

"Okay, serious question," he said quietly. "Shoot."

"Emma asked if she could get her ears pierced. I said I'd ask you," I whispered. "So, can she?"

"How old were you when you got yours pierced?"

"I was a baby," I said. "But, my guess was that she needs to care for them herself if she wants the responsibility. Seven is too young. Personally."

"Then I trust you," he replied. "You're such a wonderful mother to her, Bella. I love you."

"I love you more, Edward," I whispered. "You go finish bonding with Big Cullen and Daddy Cullen."

"Don't forget Uncle Teddy. He's Honorary Cullen," he snorted. I heard a ruckus in the background. It sounded like the guys teasing Edward. "Fuck off, assholes!"

"Attractive, Professor."

"Sorry, baby. They're just acting like Neanderthal hooligans," he grumbled. "Emmett is humping my couch. Uncle Teddy is pretending to give a blow job. Dad is just laughing hysterically."

"Ignore them, baby," I said. "And drink some water."

"Okay, love. Have fun tomorrow at the spa. I miss you. So much," he said, his voice sad.

"I miss you, too," I murmured. "We'll be back Monday afternoon, Professor."

He sighed. "I wish I could invent a time machine," he whispered. "Fast forward to Monday afternoon so I can hold you, baby."

"It's three days, Edward," I giggled. "We've been apart longer."

"Not since Christmas," he explained. "I'm going through withdrawals, Bella."

"Poor baby," I said.

"Come on, Bella. You're up in Lake Geneva with my baby girl. I'm stuck with Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest."

"Hey! I resent that remark, Edward!" Emmett barked in the background.

"Shut up, Dumbest," Edward snapped. "Sorry, love. I'm going to go and kick my big brother's ass."

"Be careful, Edward. Emmett is a bit bigger than you," I said.

"He is but I'm faster and I know his weaknesses," Edward said evilly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, beautiful. I love you. So much."

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied. "Kick his butt."

"Game on." He hung up, laughing hysterically. I went into the bedroom and put on my pajamas. I kissed Emma one more time before crawling into the queen sized bed, clutching my lion. I fell asleep quickly in an empty bed. When I woke up the next morning, I was curled around Emma. She apparently didn't want to be alone and joined me. A quiet knock filled the room. Esme poked her head into my room.

"Morning, Bella," she said. When she saw Emma nestle closer to me, she smiled softly. "I hate to break up this snuggle fest but our appointments are in an hour."

"Okay," I said as I gently roused Emma. She groaned and buried her nose in my shoulder. "Wake up, angel."

"No. Sleep," she moaned.

"No, wake up," I cooed as I kissed her temple. "You have a manicure and pedicure appointment, sweetie. Up and at'em."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Did you talk to Daddy about my ears?"

"I did. He asked me what I thought and I think that you're still a little too young to take care of earrings. Perhaps when you get a little older," I said as I tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You got yours when you were a baby," she pouted.

"My mom took care of my earrings for me," I explained. "Let's go, sweetie."

We got up from the bed and I helped her with her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. We brushed our teeth and headed out into the main area of the suite, picking on the breakfast food that Esme ordered for us. After we finished our breakfast, we went down to the spa. Esme, Lizzie and Emma went to the salon portion of the spa while Alice, Rose and I went to the actual spa. We were going to get massages, a body mask and waxes.

In the locker room, Alice and Rose stripped down to their panties and put on their robes. I didn't want to remove my clothes. Neither one of them had seen my scars and I really didn't want them to. "Bella, you need to take off your clothes," Alice teased.

"Um," I stammered. "Yeah, not really comfortable with removing clothing in broad daylight."

"Why, Bella?" Rose asked as she clipped her long blonde hair up away from her face.

"I have a nasty scar along my belly from surgeries due to James' attack on me," I whispered.

"Bella, it doesn't matter to us," Alice said as she took my hand in hers. "That scar is an indication of how strong you are. You survived."

"You're alive, Bella. You're a tiger with her stripes," Rose said with a smirk.

"Lion, baby," I said as I removed my shirt, showing them my scar and my lion tattoo. The girls squealed and oohed and aahed over my ink. "I'm not afraid. I'm brave like a lion. Courageous. Proud."

"You are, Bella," Rose said as she hugged me. "Now, let's get your cooter waxed so Edward can flip his shit."

"Ugh!"

xx FLTM xx

The rest of the weekend flew by. On Sunday, Rose, Aunt Lizzie and Emma went skiing. I stayed back with Esme and Alice. On Sunday night, Rose, Alice and I went out to a local club. It was actually pretty fun since it was a karaoke club. I belted out a few songs. So did Rose. Surprisingly enough, she had a beautiful voice. We actually did a duet toward the end of the night and it was a lot of fun.

Monday dawned snowy and miserable. We had to hold off leaving the resort until late afternoon. I called Edward with that news and he was adamant that we take it easy driving home. If we needed to stay another night, he'd make arrangements for me for the institute day that I'd be missing on Tuesday. Thankfully, the snow let up and we were able to leave. It was a long drive back to Chicago. Nearly six hours before we got even remotely close to civilization. Another hour and half before we pulled into Carlisle and Esme's home. Edward was there. He pulled me out of his car and hugged me so tightly, kissing my face. Emma ran up to him and he scooped her up in his arms, holding both of us. He said that he missed us so much and that he was never letting us go. Rose made a gagging expression as she stalked past Edward, smacking his head. He glowered at his sister-in-law.

We piled back into his car and drove to his townhouse. Edward proclaimed that since he didn't have the time this week or this weekend to spend with me that I was spending tonight at his house. I didn't protest. I had accounted for that when I packed my bag.

It was nearly ten by the time we pulled into Edward's garage. Emma was snoozing the backseat. I was half asleep in the front seat. The seven and half hours of driving wore me out. Edward carried Emma into the house. I followed, dragging my feet. I collapsed on the couch, curling around a pillow. I guess I fell asleep as the next thing I remembered was being carried up the stairs. "I'm too heavy," I mumbled.

"Hush. You weigh less than a feather," Edward chided. "Just sleep, love. I've got you."

"Okay," I said as I burrowed closer to his chest. He kissed my forehead softly as he laid me down on the bed. He removed my boots and jeans. I took off my fleece and curled under the blankets. Edward wrapped his arms around my body, kissing my neck. "Love you, Professor."

"I love you, Ms. Swan," he cooed. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up to my cell phone ringing. Edward growled and held me tightly to his chest. "Ignore it, baby."

"It's got to be important if they're calling at three in the morning," I said as I crawled out of the bed. I took my cell phone out of my pocket of my fleece. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Dad," Charlie said gruffly. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

"It's three in the morning, Charlie," I said flatly. "This better be important."

"Well, you know about James, right?" Charlie said quietly.

"Yeah, he escaped. He doesn't know where I'm at," I said sharply. "Does he?"

"No, but the state troopers saw him in Forks, Bells. He was stupid enough to come back to his parents' home," Charlie explained.

"Okay," I said. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Bella, there's no easy way to say this," Charlie said quietly. "I just came from a crime scene. James' parents are dead. He killed them. Quite brutally. And he left you a message."

"What, Daddy?" I murmured.

Edward sat up and held me to his chest. He kissed my temple and held me as I trembled. "Bella, he said that what he did to his parents will be nothing compared to what you will endure." He choked out the last part and my father, my _infallible, stoic_ father was crying. The phone fell from my hand. Edward looked at me. My trembles turned into violent quaking shakes. Edward swiped the phone from my lap.

"Charlie? What happened?" he barked. I faintly heard the disembodied voice of my father explaining to Edward what he had just told me. "Fuck. Does he have any indication that Bella is here?...I'll keep her safe, Charlie. I promise you. Whatever I need to do…Hold on. Love, your dad wants to talk to you."

I put the cell phone on my knee after I switched it to speaker phone. "Go ahead, Daddy," I mumbled.

"Bella, I normally wouldn't condone living in sin, but you need to move in with Edward," Charlie said sternly. "You have the gun that your friend Jasper bought you but I would feel better if you were with Edward, permanently."

"Daddy, I need to be on my own," I wailed.

"Bella, I almost lost you once. I would die if my only little girl…I'm not there to protect you, baby. Edward is. You hear me?" Charlie cried. "I can't lose you."

"Neither can I," Edward mumbled. "Or Emma."

"We just…it's too soon," I sobbed.

"Possibly, but we will make it work, baby," Edward soothed. "I'll look into getting a bigger place. If you want to have your own room, I'll make it happen."

"That's not necessary," Charlie and I said. "Let me think about it, Edward. I don't want to make a rash decision out of fear. And especially not now. We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Bella," Charlie growled.

"No, Dad. I'm standing firm on this. I'm not saying no. I'm just saying I'm not making the decision at three in the morning," I said tersely. "And not out of fear."

"Fair enough," Charlie conceded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll keep you appraised to any new information I get about James. I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Daddy," I mumbled as I hung up the phone.

Edward looked at me with a pronounced frown. "What's your gut reaction, love?"

"Run," I answered honestly. "You don't deserve this shit."

"Bella, we're a team," he said as he laced his fingers with mine. "Whatever you have to deal with, I'm here for you."

"But you could get hurt. And Emma," I sobbed. Edward lay down, holding me to his chest as I cried uncontrollably. "I couldn't live with myself if anything…"

"It won't," he said. "Bella, I get why you don't want to move in together. It should be a happy time when two people who love each other want to share their lives together. Not out of fear and protection. However, Charlie's right. But, I won't push you. Until you make your decision, I will make sure to keep you safe, even if I have to spend every night at your apartment. I also mean it about finding a bigger place."

"Let's not talk about this right now. Please? Can you just hold me?" I begged as I moved closer to his bare chest. He kissed my forehead and said that he loved me. However, after the phone call, sleep did not come to us. We just spent the night, clinging to each other in fear of losing the other. As dawn broke, Edward picked up his cell phone and called Bob Smith, explaining that we were not going to be in today. I heard Smith question why he was calling for both of us. Edward, point blank, said that we were a couple. Smith hemmed and hawed over that information but Edward pointed it out that in the contract there was nothing about fraternization with staff members. We would maintain a professional rapport at school but our relationship was our own. I just prayed that it wouldn't reflect poorly on our evaluations. I needed my job. I couldn't lose it.

Edward then called Esme to pick up Emma. His daughter was safely ensconced in Esme's Mercedes an hour later while I lay in Edward's bed. He came back into the bedroom, curling around me. His grip was painfully tight. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella," he said, tears falling onto my shoulder. "I refuse to let this asshole get to you. You are my world. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I need you."

"I need you, too," I cried. "Why can't James leave me alone, though? I'm finally happy and he's…"

"Because he's a sadistic fucker that's obsessed with you," Edward snarled. I turned and looked into his sad, green eyes. "I love you, Bella. You know that. Even with all of the drama with James, I love you. Even with all of the drama with Jessica, you love me. You love Emma. You're her mother, baby. Her mommy. Move in with me, Bella. Be my family. Please?"

**A/N: What will Bella do? Will she move in? Will she still be stubborn on being on her own? Fuck, if I had a man asking me that, I would jump on it like white on rice. Anyhow, leave me some love. Pictures on my blog…check 'em out. Come visit my Facebook group…again, linky on my blog. Thanks for reading, kids! ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

"_Let's not talk about this right now. Please? Can you just hold me?" I begged as I moved closer to his bare chest. He kissed my forehead and said that he loved me. However, after the phone call, sleep did not come to us. We just spent the night, clinging to each other in fear of losing the other. As dawn broke, Edward picked up his cell phone and called Bob Smith, explaining that we were not going to be in today. I heard Smith question why he was calling for both of us. Edward, point blank, said that we were a couple. Smith hemmed and hawed over that information but Edward pointed it out that in the contract there was nothing about fraternization with staff members. We would maintain a professional rapport at school but our relationship was our own. I just prayed that it wouldn't reflect poorly on our evaluations. I needed my job. I couldn't lose it._

_Edward then called Esme to pick up Emma. His daughter was safely ensconced in Esme's Mercedes an hour later while I lay in Edward's bed. He came back into the bedroom, curling around me. His grip was painfully tight. "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella," he said, tears falling onto my shoulder. "I refuse to let this asshole get to you. You are my world. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I need you."_

"_I need you, too," I cried. "Why can't James leave me alone, though? I'm finally happy and he's…"_

"_Because he's a sadistic fucker that's obsessed with you," Edward snarled. I turned and looked into his sad, green eyes. "I love you, Bella. You know that. Even with all of the drama with James, I love you. Even with all of the drama with Jessica, you love me. You love Emma. You're her mother, baby. Her mommy. Move in with me, Bella. Be my family. Please?"_

**EPOV**

Her eyes filled with tears. She was torn. I desperately wanted to move her in with me. But, it needed to be on her own terms. I mentally begged for her to say yes. Bella was stubborn, though. She wasn't going to waver. Her trepidation was clear in her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Wait what?" I squeaked.

"I'll move in with you," she sighed, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Really?" I asked as I cupped her face. "You'll move in?"

"Don't make me regret my decision, Edward," she said, staring into my eyes. "We can make it happen over President's Day weekend. I need to inform my landlord and get out of my lease. Fuck, that's a ton of money."

"Bella, don't worry about the money. I'll help you," I said.

"Edward, please. You make slightly more than me," she said, arching her brow.

"Have you seen where my parents live? Do you see what kind of cars I drive? Bella, I have more than enough money for both of us. I technically I don't have to work but I do since I'd be bored out of my mind if I didn't," I explained.

"Edward, I don't want you to support me," she snapped.

"I wouldn't be 'supporting' you, Bella. I'd be helping you. Protecting you," I whispered.

"I don't want to fall into another controlling relationship, Edward," she said, sitting up, curling into a tight ball. "I feel so completely out of control. I can't even choose where I fucking live. It's not safe in my apartment. Why would it be safe here? At least at my apartment, I'd have a secured door."

"Bella, listen to me," I said as I stood up. I began pacing the room. "James, your ex-fiancé, killed his parents. The people who brought him into this life. What makes you think that he won't hesitate to not kill you? If James finds you, you're as good as dead. If you're with me, then at least together we have a fighting chance. Fuck, I'll get a god damned state of the art security system, hire bodyguards and implant a tracking chip into you if it means that you're safe. Hell, I'd buy Fort Knox if I can keep you safe. What can I say to get you to move in with me? No arguments?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I hate this lack of control. Abhor it."

"If you had a hand in choosing where you live, would you do it?" I asked.

"What are you asking?"

"I can put this place on the market and we can get something, together. The two of us and Emma," I suggested.

"Edward, houses are not selling," she growled. "You'll be stuck with two mortgages and that's not right."

"I don't have a mortgage. I own this place," I blushed. "Perhaps Alice and Jasper would be interested in purchasing it."

"Jas has to stay in the city," Bella explained. "One of the stipulations of being a Chicago PD Detective. That's why Alice still has her own place. She hates living in the city. Loves going there but hates living in it."

"I can put it up for rent, Bella. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you are willing to move in with me to ensure your safety. Quit being so fucking stubborn. I get that you need to be on your own. I do. But, this is bigger than you. Bigger than me and we need to form a united front if we're both to survive," I said as I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Edward, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't live with another guy unless I was married," she murmured, not looking into my eyes.

"Fine. Marry me?" I asked, half-teasing. _Seriously, marry me?_

"Tell me you're joking," she deadpanned.

"Sort of. Bella, you're it for me. When I dream of the future, I see you. Only you," I said as I cupped her face with my hands. "I know it's fast and trust me when I say that I'm the least impulsive person you'll ever meet. I'm the consummate planner but I've let my mind handle matters of the heart too much. I need to let the heart take the lead on this one. Follow your heart, Bella. We are miserable apart. I love you. You love me. Why fight it?"

She eyed me skeptically. "I don't like the fact that we're being forced together."

"Honestly, Bella. If this hadn't happened, would you have renewed your lease?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "But…"

"No, buts," I said as I stared into her brown eyes. "Move in with me?"

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry I'm being so stubborn, Edward."

"It's one of the many things that I love about you, Bella," I said as I kissed her. "You're headstrong and you know what you want. Now, are we looking at houses, Ms. Swan?"

"Edward," she whined.

"I'll take that a yes," I snickered as I darted to get my laptop. She groaned as she fell over onto her pillows. I chuckled as I skipped to get my computer. _I was getting a new roommate. WOO HOO!_

xx FLTM xx

We found several homes that we liked and I arranged for some walkthroughs on the following weekend. They were all in the same neighborhood as my townhouse but single family homes. Bella insisted on helping with the purchase of the house but I refused her help. No matter what, I'd be purchasing the home outright. If the house was a foreclosure, like several of the properties that I found, it would be severely under cost as well. There was one house that I was set on and it would be perfect for Bella and me. However, she'd probably have a heart attack at the cost. Even with the foreclosure, it was nearly six hundred thousand dollars.

But it was gorgeous. Cherry wood floors. Mahogany built in shelving throughout the house. The walls were painted a warm beige color and it was very elegant. My mom would have a field day with the decorating. I'd sell the townhouse with all of the furnishings, minus my music loft and Emma's bedroom. The furniture was cast offs from my marriage with Jessica and it truly wasn't my style.

I spoke with my realtor and filled out the preliminary paperwork to sell my townhouse. I'd finalize the papers when Bella and I find what we wanted. Which, hopefully was the dream home with cherry wood floors and a gourmet kitchen?

On Friday, I had a court mandated visitation with Emma and Jessica. It was going to be at my townhouse. I was going to be there along with a social worker. Jessica was not happy about that, but at least she got a chance to see Emma. It had nearly been a month since Emma had last seen her mother. When I picked up Emma from school, I could tell that she was not looking forward to the visit.

"Can't Bella just come over?" Emma griped. "I don't want to see _her._"

"The judge says you have to," I sighed.

"Well, she can come over. That doesn't mean I have to talk to her, right?" Emma said, glaring out the window.

"Technically, no. But, I raised you better than that, Emma," I said sternly. "She's still your mom."

"She doesn't act like it," Emma snapped. "I'm just…something that gets in her way. When I was over at her place, she would put me in front of the television and do things with Mike."

"Like what?" I asked, barely containing my temper.

"I heard a lot of moaning, Daddy. And swearing," Emma blushed. "If she's not with Mike, then she's not home, Daddy. I hate her."

"Emma, don't say that," I said. I really didn't want my baby girl hating her mother but I didn't blame her. "Your mom has made some questionable decisions but don't hate her…"

"Why can't you and Bella get married and she can be my mommy?" Emma snarled.

"Emma, we're working on it," I said as I parked my car in the garage of my townhouse. "Do you have homework?"

"Just reading," she shrugged. "I need to finish my book for my book report but other than that, nothing."

"Why don't you head upstairs and do your reading while I cook dinner, angel?"

"Can you make brussel sprouts and sushi? Mom hates that," Emma grumbled.

"No, Emma. I don't have either one of those things," I shuddered. "I'm probably going to order a pizza or something."

"Not Aurelio's," Emma said sternly. "Little Caesars. Mommy doesn't deserve good pizza."

"Got it, boss. Go read," I said. She nodded and ran into the house. I trudged into the kitchen and ordered the pizza. I sent a quick text to Bella.

_Miss you. Love you. Wish you were here…- Edward_

_I miss you more. Love you more and desperately wished I was there too. Alice is reorganizing my closet. Shoot. Me. Now. – Bella_

_Does she suspect something, love? – Edward_

_I think she does. She noticed me carrying in boxes to the apartment the other day – Bella_

I sighed and dialed her number. She picked up immediately. "You need to tell her, Bella," I said.

"I know, but nothing is official, yet," she murmured. "Fuck, I'm hiding in the bathroom to talk to you. She was thrusting more pink shit at me. I hate pink. She's the pink queen. I'm not."

"You look radiant in pink," I chuckled. "But, personally, I prefer you in blue. Deep midnight blue."

"I love you in green," Bella purred seductively. "Or nothing at all."

_Fuck… _"Bella, don't say shit like that," I groaned. "I'm standing the kitchen, waiting for my ex-wife and a social worker to come over. I really don't want to answer the door with a chubby."

"Edward, there is nothing 'chubby' about you," she snorted.

"Not what I was getting at, Swan," I said flatly. "I work hard at keeping my ass in shape."

"When? You're either at rehearsal or with me," she giggled.

"Sometimes I go to the weight room in the school during my plan period," I shrugged. "I do some light lifting. I also run. I'll probably run tomorrow morning after dealing with the she-beast." The doorbell rang and I groaned. "God damn it all to fucking hell."

"Don't hold back, Professor," Bella snickered. "Good luck. Call me when Voldemort leaves."

"Want to come over after she leaves? I may need your hugs, Bella. And your lips," I mumbled.

"We'll see, stud. Love you."

"Love you. So much, baby," I cooed. "Talk to you later." Bella hung up. I counted to ten before I opened the door. On my doorstep was a heavy set woman named Cynthia. She was our assigned social worker for the home visitations. I'd spoken with her a few times after Emma's initial accusation of Jessica's hitting. "Hello, Cynthia. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Cullen," she said professionally. "Have you heard from Ms. Stanley?"

"She sent me an email today confirming her visit," I said. "But, that was before seven in the morning. I haven't heard from her since."

"Hmmm," Cynthia said with pursed lips. "Was she punctual before?"

"Not really," I said sheepishly, taking Cynthia's coat.

"She has fifteen minutes. If she's not here in fifteen minutes, then she has lost her visitation rights for today. I'll put in my paperwork to the judge."

"You don't like her much, do you?" I asked, arching my brows over my glasses.

"Not particularly, Mr. Cullen. In the one home visit I did at her condo, there was no indication that it was child-friendly. Alcohol was at easy access, porn was displayed prominently in the entertainment center and Ms. Stanley didn't seem to care about the welfare of her daughter. In the conversations I've had with you, you're obviously the stronger parent. You provide structure, balance, love and protection. Normally, courts side with the mother but you're the exception to the rule," Cynthia said as she gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you, Cynthia," I said. "Emma is so important to me. She's my world."

"I can tell, Mr. Cullen," she replied.

"Please, call me Edward. I'm only Mr. Cullen at school," I chuckled. "I'm not at school right now."

She nodded and sat down in the living room stiffly. She checked her watch and stared out the large picture window, waiting for Jessica. Emma came down a few minutes later and sat down next to me. Cynthia gave my daughter a warm smile. The prickly exterior melted away when she interacted with my baby girl. They talked about school and Emma's science fair project. Emma then prattled on about how Bella was going to help her. Cynthia gave me a wry look. I just blushed. Cynthia knew I was dating someone but didn't know the extent or the seriousness of our relationship. I guess I'd have to tell her that we were looking for homes this weekend and planning on moving in together.

The fifteen minute deadline came and went. Cynthia tried calling Jessica. She just got my ex-wife's voicemail. Cynthia left a very terse message saying that she needn't show up to my townhouse. She missed her opportunity to see Emma. Once she hung up, Cynthia turned to me and said that if Jessica shows up that I was well within in my rights to deny her entry to the home. If she became adversarial, I could call the cops for trespassing.

As Cynthia was getting ready to leave, the pizza delivery guy arrived. I paid for the pizzas. Cynthia looked pissed as I handed Emma the pizzas to put in the kitchen. "Mr. Cullen, it appears, you've been stood up by your ex-wife. Also, your daughter mentioned a 'Bella?'"

"She's my girlfriend," I explained. "It's a recent development but we're very committed to each other and love each other very much. She's been amazing with Emma."

"It's not just a passing fancy? Sex?" Cynthia asked pointedly.

"No. I know that Bella will be my future," I said sternly. "A ring on her finger and the whole deal. I can invite you to the wedding if you want, Cynthia."

"I hope so," she said with a smile. "It's rare to see happy endings in my line of work. It would be amazing to see a happy ending for you, Mr. Cullen. Contact me if your ex-wife decides to show up, okay?"

I nodded and watched as she waddled out to her tiny hatchback. I closed the door, shooting a text to Bella. I asked if she wanted to come over early. Her response was immediate. She was packing a bag to get away from the pink toting fairy. I chuckled as I hung up the phone, walking into my kitchen. Emma had set the table and was waiting for me to eat dinner. We ate a quiet dinner of nasty pizza. Emma's mood had drastically improved since she knew her mother wasn't coming to visit her. Plus, she was going to see Bella.

A half hour later, Bella came into the kitchen. Emma squealed and hugged Bella fiercely. This was the reunion I'd always envisioned for my family. I offered Bella some pizza. She wrinkled her nose, politely declining my offer of cardboard covered with cheese and mediocre pizza sauce. I didn't blame her. I ended up pitching the rest of the pizza. Emma suggested we go bowling after dinner. However, I decided against it. I was personally sore as hell since the choreography rehearsal the day before. Bella was also moving stiffly today.

We spent the night playing a Scattergories until Emma had to go to sleep. Bella helped with Emma's nightly routine. While Emma and Bella were getting ready for bed, the doorbell rang. _Fucking hell…now?_ I growled lowly and skulked to the door. Wrenching it open, I glared at my ex-wife who was standing on my doorstep. "You're three hours late, Jessica."

"I know," she spat. "Work emergency."

"Sure, Jessica," I said, my voice filled with disbelief. "And I'm a girl."

"Fuck you, Edward. Where's my kid?" she growled.

"Upstairs with Bella, getting ready for bed," I answered coolly.

"That tart is near my daughter? Oh, hell no," Jessica sneered as she tried to push past me. I blocked her entry into my home. "What the hell, Edward?"

"You are not invited, Jessica. You're three hours late to a court mandated visitation with a social worker," I said menacingly. "She told me that I should not allow you entry into my home. You've missed your time and we'll have to reschedule at MY convenience."

"That fucking whore is spending time with my daughter, Edward," she countered. "I don't want her near Emma."

"You lost that right when you raised your hand to MY daughter, Jessica. She's seven. You do not hit a child," I said, barely holding onto my temper.

"She's lying."

"Hmmm, who am I going to believe?" I mused. "My daughter who has never lied a day in her life or my ex-wife who has slept with half of Rush Medical Center along with half of the male faculty at Springview Central? I'll go with Emma. You have a minute to get yourself off my property, Jessica. If you don't, I will be calling the police. You're trespassing on private property."

"You wouldn't," she squeaked.

I pulled out my phone. "Watch me."

"This isn't over, Edward. You're such a fucking asshole. This cunt is turning you against me," she snarled.

"You will not call the woman who I love more than my own life those words, Jessica. While I hated what you did to me, I never disrespected Mike," I yelled. "Get the hell off my property."

"Fuck you, Cullen," she snapped as she turned on her heel, stomping toward her car. She pulled out of the driveway, clipping Bella's bumper as she sped away.

"God damn it," I hissed as I jogged out to the car. The bumper was now hanging off Bella's car. "Stupid cow."

"Edward?" Bella called from the house. "Everything okay?"

"No. Hurricane Jessica rolled through, causing drama and destruction in her path. Your car was a casualty," I pouted as I pointed to the now broken bumper. I held my phone to my ear. "She'll pay. I promise."

"Fucking hell," Bella snarled. "What the hell am I going to drive?"

"You can use the Volvo until it's fixed, love," I said. "Yeah, hi. My girlfriend's car was the victim of a hit and run…I know who the driver of the offending vehicle, too…great, see you in a few minutes. The cops are on the way, Bella."

"I don't even know any garages," she pouted.

"I'll arrange everything, Bella. And don't even think about arguing about money. Jessica will be paying for this. She hit your car, she's responsible for the repairs," I said as I kissed her forehead, pulling her shivering body to mine. "Let's get you inside until the cops come. Fuck, tonight has felt like a god damned Jerry Springer episode."

"All we need is Jerry saying that you're pregnant and that I'm your baby daddy," she giggled.

"That's just fucked up, Bella. No. Just no," I groaned. "And trying to push a baby out of…I'm scarred, woman." She laughed and dragged me inside until a cop car arrived about ten minutes later. He took my statement and put out an APB for Jessica's car. Once the cop left, I called the garage my sister-in-law used for her car. Within an hour, Bella's car was towed away with an estimate of nearly five grand for the repairs to her Civic. The tow truck pulled away. Bella's phone rang and it was the cops, explaining that they caught Jessica. She was speeding and was under the influence of alcohol. She was going to spend the night in jail.

Justice is so sweet.

xx FLTM xx

"Edward, all of these houses are fucking huge," Bella griped from the passenger seat of my car. "How in the hell can we afford them? We're teachers."

"I told you this already," I snickered. "I've got millions. The dividends could pay for these houses."

"I'm so out of my league," she mumbled.

"I beg to differ, love. You're out of _my_ league," I said as I kissed her knuckles, parking in a driveway of the third house we were seeing with my realtor.

"You're biased, Cullen," she quipped. "Let's see the next mansion."

We immediately ruled out the third house. It was seventies chic with mustard shag carpeting, green walls and the smell of cat urine all over. We needed something move-in ready. This would be nearly a year-long renovation project. The layout was nice but too much work.

"How many more?" Bella whined when we clambered into the car.

"Two. The next one is my personal favorite," I explained. "I think you'll like it too…"

"How big is it, Edward?"

"About the same size as this last one," I smiled crookedly. "Perhaps a bit bigger. But not much." Bella pursed her lips as I backed up out of the driveway. I drove the short distance to the house that I wanted to make an offer on. She let out a quiet gasp when I pulled into the driveway. "Well?"

"It's pretty," she said quietly. "This is a foreclosure?"

"Yep. The guy who lived here lost his job as a big-wig in a computer company," I said. My realtor, Renata, was vibrating with excitement as she led us into the house. It was just as I saw online: absolutely gorgeous. Bella just bit her lip as Renata yammered on about the features of the house. Upstairs in the master bedroom, I gave Renata a look. She blushed and darted out of the room. "So, what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous," she whispered. "I'm almost afraid to say that I love it because I just know that you're going to tell Renata to put an offer on it."

"You know me well, Bella," I snickered. I took her hand, leading her into the bathroom. I picked her up, sitting her on the vanity. She arched a brow. I placed my hands on her hips. "Do you see yourself living here?"

"In my wildest fantasies," she snorted without humor. "Did you see that closet? It's bigger than my entire apartment. Alice would have a fucking field day in there. With all pink."

"If she touches my closet with pink, I'll kick her fairy butt," I said wryly. "Seriously, Bella. Do you see us building a life here together?"

She dropped her gaze to my chest, playing with my blue scarf. Her lip was being abused by her teeth. I swept my thumb over her lips, removing it from its enameled prison. Cupping her beautiful, heart-shaped face, I raised her gaze back to my eyes. "You want to live here?"

"I do," she whispered. "This is my dream house, Edward. But…"

"Then it's ours, love," I soothed. "Stay here while I talk to Renata, okay?" She nodded. I pulled her to my chest, hugging her to my body. She clung to me tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around me. I kissed her lips as I held her face in my hands. The air around us sizzled. What should have been a very innocent kiss morphed into something very hot. Bella moaned loudly. Her fingers twined in my hair. When her mouth opened, my tongue slid between her lips and I languidly massaged her own tongue. I felt a stirring in my pants. It took all of my power to not thrust against her heat that was at the perfect height…

_God, I hope we get this house. If not to make love to her on the vanity…_

"Edward, go check with Renata," Bella giggled against my lips.

"Don't want to stop kissing you," I mumbled as I moved my lips down her neck. My hands snaked down to her ass as I pressed her against my now rock-hard cock. She groaned once her jean-covered core rubbed against my erection.

"You really need to put that away, Edward," she said as she pulled away. "Renata may see your arousal and want to mount you, ride your massive cock until the cows come home. Yee haw, cowboy."

"I'd rather you ride me, Isabella," I growled.

"God, I want you, Edward," she whimpered. "But…I don't want the first time we have sex to be on a vanity in house that we don't even own yet."

"Bella, baby…when we _make love_, it will be in the comfort of our bed and it will be in this house," I purred. "I refuse to just have sex with you. You deserve to be cherished, worshipped and loved. Just say when and I will be your personal love slave." I pulled away and adjusted my cock. Bella giggled as she watched me grimace. I shot her a look. Distancing myself from her perfection, I imagined things to deflate my body. _Emmett in a skirt…Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy getting it on…Jessica hitting Emma…FUCK! That did it. _I pressed one chaste kiss to my girl and darted down to the kitchen where Renata was on the phone. She smiled, quickly ending her call.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Cullen?" she asked excitedly.

"I'd like to make an offer," I answered.

"Excellent," she beamed. I rattled off what I wanted to offer plus explaining to her that I wanted to pay cash. Renata's eyes grew wide. She was on the phone with bank faster than a blink of an eye. Due the circumstances regarding the foreclosure of the house, my offer was accepted immediately. I had already filed with the bank with proof that I had the cash to pay for the home. I spoke with a representative from the bank on Renata's phone. We sent a tentative closing date of the Friday prior to Valentine's day.

I wanted to make this a Valentine's day that Bella would never forget. That's for sure.

It gave me nearly three weeks to secure the payment for the house and pack up my shit. Bella, too. The weekend following Valentine's day was President's day weekend and we'd move in together.

Officially.

Forever.

My family.

After I got off the phone with the bank, Renata said that she'd courier over the paperwork to get the ball rolling for the sale of my townhouse in addition to the final contract for the house. Our house. Our fucking home. _God, I'm such a pussy._ With a firm handshake, I thanked Renata for her help. She smiled warmly and explained that she would be in her car until we were ready to go.

I darted up the stairs to find Bella roaming in the closet, running her hands along the center island. "I've got great news, love."

"You're taking me away from Chicago and going to a tropical island where we can live as natives in fig leaves?" Bella quipped.

"That sounds wonderful," I growled as I moved toward her, trapping her against the island. "A nearly naked Bella, my favorite kind."

"Horny, Edward?" she breathed.

"For you? Always," I cooed as I nibbled on her earlobe. "Anyhow, I spoke with the bank and they accepted my offer for the house. We close on February 10th and we can move in over President's Day weekend."

"Wha…? What? How?" she squeaked as she stared at me. Her chocolate eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Money talks, love," I explained. I gave her a tentative crooked grin. She bit her lip, tracing the grain of the wood on the island in our closet. Apparently, she was thinking. Between her eyebrows, the adorable furrow appeared. _Did she want this? Fuck, I hope she doesn't back out. _With a heavy sigh, Bella turned around, giving me a radiant smile. She ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I held her tightly, picking her tiny body up. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I felt her tears against my neck. "Don't cry, Bella."

"Happy tears," she whispered. "I never thought that I could finally…be…happy. And loved."

"Bella, I'll love you forever," I murmured as I carried her to the island, placing her on the dark wood. Pulling away, I stared into her eyes. "Welcome home, baby."

More tears traced down her flushed cheeks. "Home," she whispered as she hugged me tightly. "You're my home, Edward. I love you."

"I love you so much, Bella. Forever. Always. And a day," I chuckled.

xx FLTM xx

The next three weeks were filled with craziness of packing, rehearsals and meetings with the bank. Plus there was the issue with Jessica. She spent nearly three nights in jail. Her parents were out of town and Mike took the opportunity to leave her while she was gone. He had had enough of her bullshit.

Talk about an awkward conversation.

I was in the copy room before the beginning of my fourth hour class. Mike skulked in and gave me a sheepish grin. I arched a brow at this change in behavior. Normally, he would just grunt and ignore me. He approached me tentatively, his hand thrust in the pocket of his hoodie. "Hey, Cullen," he mumbled.

"What do you want, Newton?" I asked acidly.

"Um, to apologize," he said. "I was such a fuck up, man."

"What are you talking about, Mike?"

"Jessica. She's gone off the deep end and well, I've ended things with her," he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know that she's in a custody battle with you over Emma. I've seen how she acted toward your little girl, Edward. It wasn't pretty," he grimaced. "She's such a sweet little girl, undeserving of Jessica's bitchiness and…yeah, I wanted let you know that if you take Jessica to court for full custody, I am willing to testify."

"Why?"

"Because no child should be hit by their parents," Mike growled. "I had to intervene one too many times to stop Jessica from hitting Emma."

"There was more than one occasion?" I squeaked.

"Unfortunately," Mike frowned. "I should have said something to you sooner but I didn't. I want to try and make it better with the offer to testify or something. I've already broken up your home. The least I could do is to ensure that Emma is not with Jessica anymore."

"Let me contact my attorney. He'll be in touch with you," I said.

Jenks called Mike the next day. Emma verified everything that Mike told her. I never wanted to punch a woman more than when I heard about the horrific things that Jessica did to my baby girl. Jenks also asked Mike if Jessica was using drugs. He said that she was. Specifically, cocaine.

After that meeting, all visitation stopped for Jessica. Supervised or not. The combination of her lack of responsibility to show up to a supervised visit on time plus her now known drug use and abuse of my baby played into the judge's decision.

After that, I prepared for happier times. The cost of the house had been deposited from my trust fund into my checking account. On Thursday, I went to the bank while Bella ran rehearsal so I could get a certified check for the closing the following afternoon. I finished that errand and while I was waiting for Emma in the car lane, I was talking with my mom who was going to help me for my Valentine's surprise for Bella.

After we closed on the house, I was planning on taking Bella out for dinner while my mom was going to our house to wait for delivery of our new bedroom furniture. Rose, Emma and my mom were going to set up our bedroom, bathroom and some things in the kitchen. I wanted the first night in our new home to be just the two of us. Emma would stay with Rose for some time with her aunt.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed as she clambered into the Land Rover. Bella was still driving my Volvo as the damage to her Civic was more substantial than anticipated. If they could fix it…The initial mechanic who attempted to fix Bella's car ended up jacking it up more. The garage was now swallowing the cost of the repairs. If they couldn't fix it, I was definitely going to force them to pay Bella the Kelley Blue Book price for her car. It was their mistake that caused Bella's nearly new car to crap out.

"Hi, angel," I cooed. "How was school?"

"Good. We had music in the morning and then an assembly in the afternoon," she smiled. "Are we going to our new house today?"

"Not today, sweetie," I chuckled. "I have to go to the bank, though, before we go home. I need to pick up a very important check, Emma. So I can pay for our new house."

"I can't wait until I am in my new room, Daddy. It's so much bigger than my room now," she chattered in the backseat. "And Bella's moving in with us, right"

"She is, Emma," I smiled. "Are you excited about that?"

"Yep," she chirped. "I love her so much, Daddy. Soon, you two are going to be married and I'm going to get a little brother or sister."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Emma," I said. While I wanted what Emma described, Bella and I were not ready for those steps. Hell, we had yet to make love. Our physical relationship has grown but she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of me seeing her naked. She hated her scars and wanted nothing more than for them to disappear. I told her on a daily basis that she was beautiful and that her scars did not detract from her beauty.

I parked at the bank and signed the paperwork to get the six hundred thousand dollar check. Once we got home, Emma and I spent some quality time with just the two of us. I hated being away from Bella. But, I needed some bonding time with my little girl. I took her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant and then we went bowling.

After baths and bed, I read to Emma from _Little Women_. We were nearly done with the book. She had enjoyed it so much and was begging for another recommendation from Bella. I read two chapters with Emma before kissing her forehead, telling my baby to sleep well. After that, I called Alice to remind her to drop off Bella's outfit for our dinner after the closing.

"Hiya, teach," Alice chimed when she picked up.

"Hello, Alice," I chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I have Bella's dress for dinner," she explained. "I'll drop it off to you at school."

"Bring it to the choir room," I said. "If you park right outside door 'G,' that's the choir room door. Just bang loudly and I'll let you in, okay?"

"Can't I just text you?" she whined. "I just got a manicure."

"I get zero cell reception in my room, Alice," I said. "Hitting my door will not cause your nails to break. Kick it if you want."

"Fine," she huffed. "I also included an outfit for you, too. You just need to provide black shoes. I coordinated you and Bella."

"We're not going to look like twins are we?" I snorted.

"Not twins. Just you'll look like you're together," she rationalized. "Where are you taking her?"

"We're going out to dinner at the Reel Club in Oak Brook. Then, I'm bringing her back to the house," I smiled. "My mom, daughter and sister-in-law are going to wait for the furniture that I'm having delivered for our bedroom. They're also setting up a romantic candle-lit spa in our bathroom."

"Are you going make love to her?" Alice asked.

"Alice," I warned.

"I'm curious," she whispered. "She talked to me tonight about some of her fears. I'm pretty certain she's ready. The way she talks about you, you're a sex god."

"Yeah, okay," I barked. "I wouldn't go that far."

"If you do make love to Bella, make it special for her," Alice said somberly. "She's been dealt too much sadness for someone so young. Too much pain. Not enough happiness."

"I would do anything for her, Alice," I replied. "Thank you for setting this up for us."

"You're welcome, teach," she giggled. "Give my best friend lovin' and orgasms."

"Say goodbye, Alice," I said flatly.

"Goodbye, Alice," she chirped before she hung up the phone.

I called Bella after I worked some on a piece I was writing for her. We spoke on the phone for a little bit before she was falling asleep on the phone. We hung up and I fell asleep, dreaming of my girl.

The next day, I was vibrating with excitement. I was buying a dream house with my girl, celebrating Valentine's Day with said girl and wooing her off her feet with my Valentine's Day surprise. I drove to Bella's apartment, picking her up for work. Since our appointment with the title company was right after school, I suggested it last night. Bella danced out to my SUV. She climbed in and kissed me sweetly. "Morning, Professor," she winked.

"Morning, beautiful," I smiled. "You ready to sign your name about a million times?"

"Edward, you should be doing all of the signing," she said, shooting me a pointed look. "You're buying the house."

"No, we're buying the house," I explained.

"What am I contributing?" she challenged.

"Bella, we'll figure out contributions once we get settled. Hell, if you just buy groceries or pay for cable, I'd be happy," I pouted.

"I don't want to live together without pulling my weight, Edward," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, I know you're a fucking gajillionaire, but I was raised to earn my keep. I hated being a vegetable and leeching off my dad while I was recovering. As soon as I was able, I started helping out around the house."

"Bella, let me care for you," I whispered, looking into her eyes. "Please, let me protect you and keep you safe. Let me do this, please?"

"At least let me pay something…the electric bill, gas, water…I need to feel like I'm helping out," she sniffled.

"After that first month, we'll determine what you'll contribute to our household, okay?"

"Fine," she said as she gave me a watery smile.

Our drive to school was quiet, listening to my favorite morning radio show, Eric and Kathy on the Mix. Our fingers were twined together and stayed that way until we arrived at Springview Central. We kissed before she left my classroom, as we had entered by my room. The day sped by. Alice dropped off our clothes along with a duffle bag for Bella. She winked at me as she skipped back to her car, whistling 'Sexual Healing.' _Oh lord…_

The dismissal bell rang and Bella was down in my room. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Together, we drive to the building where we would be signing the deed to the home we'd purchased. An hour later, our hands were cramping but we were the owners of a brand new home. The attorney handed me the envelope with the keys, garage door opener and other important information. We drove to the house, both of us silent and nervous. I parked my SUV on the driveway and tried the garage door opener. It worked, thankfully.

We walked around the house, exploring every nook and cranny. My mom was going to decorate our home for us. She had already discussed plans with Bella. Most of the furniture was ordered and would be delivered during the week. The only furnishings that we were bringing from our respective former places was Bella's bedroom, which was going in one of the guest rooms, Emma's room and my music loft/studio. Everything else was going to be donated to Goodwill or included in the sale of my townhouse.

"Can you believe it?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers along the granite countertop of the kitchen. "You own this place."

"No, we own this place," I corrected as I walked over to her, lifting her up onto the counter. She gave me a look. "Yes, I paid for it, but you are an owner in this home, Bella. A team, remember?"

"I know," she blushed.

"Don't move, love. I have to get something from the car," I said as I kissed her lips. She glowered at me as I jogged to the garage to get her dress and duffle bag. I came back into the house. Bella was still perched on counter, gnawing at her lip. "I have a surprise for you, Bella. In this garment bag is a dress. Alice picked it out."

"God damn it. It's probably pink," she grumbled. "She's obsessed."

I opened the zipper. "Not pink, per se. More fuchsia," I shrugged. "Anyhow, if you could change into the dress, I'd like to take you out for Valentine's Day today. We have rehearsal on Valentine's Day, but I still wanted to make it special."

"If I'm wearing a dress, then I hope you're wearing something other than your jeans and hoodie," Bella said dryly. I reached into the garment bag and pulled out my red shirt, black shirt and tie. "Alice dressed you, too?"

"Yep. We have reservations at six," I winked. I helped Bella down off the counter. She took the garment bag and duffle up to our bathroom to quickly change into her dress and adjust her makeup. I changed into my clothes and attempted to tame the craziness of my hair. I sent Rose a text with the garage door code so that they could get into the house after we left. My mom had yet to master the art of texting. Bella came downstairs a little bit later. Her hair was swept into a chic chignon and her makeup was subtly applied. We kissed softly until my cell phone beeped in my pocket.

_We're pulling into the subdivision, Edward. The truck is behind us. Get out…Love you! – Ro_

_Did you get the flowers? – E_

_Am I not a natural blonde? Of course I did, plus some of that perfume that you like on Bella. You owe $200 – Ro_

_Got it, Rose. Thank you! You are the best sister-in-law. Ever! – E_

_Only sister-in-law, dork. Go love up your woman – Ro_

"We have to go, love. I don't want to lose our reservations," I smiled. Picking up her coat, I helped slip it over Bella's shoulders. She gave me a grin as we walked out to the car. Battling traffic, we pulled into the Reel Club just before our reservation. I had arranged to use the private dining room for our meal. The hostess led us to the private dining room. I assisted Bella into the leather chair. "I hope you like seafood."

"I love seafood. But, I've been spoiled. Seattle has the best salmon. I've yet to experience it here in Chicago. You live too far away from the ocean," she giggled.

"We have a lake," I quipped as I sat down next to her.

"It's not the ocean," she rationalized. "And a private dining room, Edward? Do you have something against eating with the common folk?"

"No. I just want to spend as much time with my beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous and talented girlfriend as I can. After next week, the musical rehearsals are going to pick up and it'll be madness," I pouted. "Don't forget our move."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm excited about moving into the house, but the packing? Put a fork in me…I'm done," she grumbled. "My apartment is a disaster area. Alice is helping me as much as she can but there are so many boxes. I've only lived there for eight months and I've accrued so much crap. Most of it is going in the dumpster, but still…I've got a ton of stuff to pack. Not to mention the furniture that I'm donating."

"Bella, we'll get everything packed. My entire family has freed up next weekend. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett will be working with you. Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy will be working with me," I explained.

"Your parents should be…" she began.

"Bella, they want to help. Besides with Emmett, you can get a ton more done. He's a tank when it comes to moving," I chuckled. "You know the entertainment center in my bedroom?"

"That thing is huge," Bella mused.

"My brother carried it up the stairs all by himself," I chuckled. "I was ready to help him but before I had even grabbed the gloves to help with the grip, it was upstairs set up in my bedroom." Bella's brows shot to her hairline. "Dad is amazing with technology and Mom is the queen of organization. Rose will keep everyone in line. You got the better team. Uncle Teddy will just want to play with all of Emma's toys while Aunt Lizzie will just yell at him."

"How are you going to get your packing done?"

"Mom is going to work on it during the day while I'm work," I answered. "Besides, if the packing doesn't all get done that weekend, I can still get it as the townhouse is not sold yet. You know?"

"Oh," Bella whispered. She sat back and nibbled on her lip. The waiter came and took our orders. Bella ordered the salmon while I got crab legs. We chatted about our move the following weekend and logistically how it was going to work. Furniture was going to be delivered during the week with my mom overseeing the deliveries. On Friday night, I was going to help Bella with any last minute packing. Saturday, my family was going to work with Bella and the movers while I worked with Emma, Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lizzie in packing up Emma's room. The movers were going to be at Bella's apartment first and then my townhouse after that. Sunday was going to spent unpacking and getting the house in order with the help of our friends and family. Monday, hopefully, would be spent catching up on sleep and soaking in the whirlpool tub in the master bathroom since I know my poor aching bones would be begging for it.

Our meal was fun and romantic. Nearly three hours after we arrived, Bella could barely hide her yawns. I was exhausted too but couldn't wait to go back to the house. While Bella was in the bathroom, Rose had texted me a picture with completed bedroom and bathroom. Every flat surface was covered candles. A large bouquet of lavender roses sat on the dresser. I settled the bill and we walked out to the SUV. My guess was that Bella knew something was up. She was chewing on her lip, almost to the point that it may be bleeding.

I was driving us back to our new home when Bella turned to me. "Aren't we going back to your place?"

"Nope, our place," I smirked. "I have a surprise for you, love."

"Should I be afraid?" she asked.

"Nah." I laughed as I pulled into the driveway, parking in the garage. I jogged around the car and assisted Bella out of the car. Once she was out of the SUV, I scooped her up into my arms.

She squealed and gave me a look. "What are you doing, Professor?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold," I snickered.

"We're not married," she said with a crooked grin.

"Yet," I countered. "When you say yes and we're married, I'll do this again."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself, Cullen," she said as she played with the hair at the nape of my neck. Each pass of her fingers was sent to my groin. My dick twitched in my dress pants.

"Should I doubt it?" I asked as I carried her through the empty house and up the stairs.

"No," she smiled softly.

"Good," I cooed. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, the scent of French vanilla hit my nostrils mixed in with roses. I walked into the now decorated bedroom that was bathed in soft candlelight. Bella gasped in my arms. "Surprise."

"How did you do this?" Bella murmured.

"I had some help with my minions," I snickered.

"Let me guess? Alice, Esme, Emma and Rose?" Bella asked. I nodded as I placed her on her feet. She wandered around the bedroom. "This is gorgeous, Edward."

"You like it?" I asked tentatively.

"I love it. This is exactly what I pictured for this place," she blushed.

"I found this online and ordered once I knew we got the house," I breathed. "I had help with bedding and decorations."

"Esme?"

"Yeah. She's good like that," I said as I removed my coat, placing it on the chair near the foot of the bed. Bella ran her fingers over the soft bedding, again gnawing on her lip. Her face was flushed a bright pink. "Are you okay, Bella? You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking," she answered.

"I know how this looks, Bella. If you think that this is some sort of elaborate scheme to get you into bed…" I rushed out.

"Edward, I've been in your bed more times than I can count," Bella giggled.

"You and I both know that is _not_ what I mean," I said. I blushed and ran my hands through my hair. _God, since when am I a fucking moron around her? _

In my mini pity party, Bella walked up to me and placed her hands on my chest. "Edward, this may not have been an elaborate scheme but since we've got this beautiful new bed and the whole house to ourselves, I want to try."

"What?"

"Make love to me, Edward," she said, looking up at me with her beautiful, brown doe eyes. I gulped and took her face in my hands. Her fingers danced over my wrists as she smiled at me softly. I searched in her eyes for any trepidation or uncertainty. There was none. "I want to be yours. Give you all of me."

I smiled crookedly as I leaned down to kiss her. As soon as our lips touch, the air crackled with the electricity that I feel when I'm around her. Bella's arms latched around my neck as the kiss deepened. My arms tighten around her waist. My lips moved down her neck as I crooned my love and adoration for her. Finding the zipper of her dress, I gently tug it down. Bella's fingers removed my tie and soon my shirt is hanging open over my chest. Bella kissed down my torso, nibbling along my pecs. Her velvety tongue swirled around my nipples as she looked up at me. As good as it felt, I needed to make this about her. Only her. Cupping her face, I leaned down to kiss her soft, supple lips. Walking us to the king-sized bed in the bedroom, I gently pushed Bella onto the mattress. As she sat down, I eased her dress over her shoulders until it fell to her waist. Underneath her fuchsia dress was the sexiest black and pink bra. "Not all pink is bad, Bella," I chuckled. "I love this."

"It's still pink," she giggled. She scrambled onto the bed and knelt before me, shimmying out of the dress. "But it's part of a matched set." She kicked the dress off and turned around, showing me her matching pink and black thong.

_Fuck me._ _Her ass was perfection. _

"Are you speechless, Professor?" Bella asked as she waved her delectable ass in my direction. Like an idiot, I just nodded as I pressed my chest to her back, feeling her ass cheeks push against my stomach. My hands traveled up her rib cage until I gently palmed her breasts with my hands. She moaned as she leaned against me. Her hands moved up to my neck as she angled her neck. My lips attacked the soft skin beneath her ear. She moved seductively against my growing erection. "Fuck, Edward," she murmured. "You're so hard."

"Only for you, baby," I crooned against her fragrant skin. I shrugged off my shirt and turned my beautiful girlfriend around. Her fingers glided along my chest as she looked up at me. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want to feel all of you, Edward," she muttered. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, leaning my forehead against hers. "I love you, Edward. I only wish that I had waited for you."

"Me too, love," I answered. "I promise to make this everything that you should have received when you lost your virginity. Slow, sweet, loving and all about you. Please let me know if I hurt you, baby."

"I don't think that you can, Edward," she said wistfully.

"Let me know if you're not comfortable, Bella. I don't want to push you," I urged. Her response was a searing kiss as she palmed my ass with hand and pulled me down by my neck with her other hand. I fell onto the bed, barely able to catch myself before I smothered her. My hands braced themselves by her head as we continued to kiss. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist as she tried to pull me closer to her lithe, beautiful body. I kissed down her neck, nibbling along her collarbones. My hands cupped her breasts as she arched into my touch. Unclasping her bra, I removed it from her body. Once her beautiful breasts were revealed to me, I pulled one into my mouth. Bella yelled out my name, tangling her fingers into my hair. I could feel her heat press against me through the lacy panties. And she was wet. Drenched.

_I need to taste her. _

I kissed down her body, gliding my fingers over her creamy skin. In the candlelight, it looked like she was glowing. When I reached the edge of her panties, I looked up at her. I'd touched her, given her immense pleasure with my fingers. I want to do the same with my tongue. "Can I see all of you, love?" I begged.

She bit her lip and nodded. I slipped my thumbs under the black lace and tugged them off her long legs. Her body is gorgeous. Athletic, slim but curves in all of the right places. There was a white scar just beneath her bikini line from where she had her son removed from her body but other than that, she was perfect. Unlike my ex-wife, she was all woman beneath her panties. She was trimmed in the hair region but not bare. I hated that shit. A woman should look like a woman, not a pre-pubescent teen.

Looking up at my love, I spread her legs as I toyed with her drenched folds. Her brown eyes were black with desire. "Edward," she cooed.

"So wet, Isabella," I muttered as I continued to tease her. "Can I taste you, baby?"

"What?" she squeaked. I pressed kisses to her thighs and dropped my gaze to her gorgeous pussy. It was a thing of beauty. It glistened with her arousal. I could smell how turned on she was and I couldn't wait to bury my face between her thighs. "You don't have to…I mean…why would you? Edward, that cannot possibly be enjoyable for you," she rambled.

I'd never gone down on a woman before. Not with any of the girls I'd been with previously. Definitely not with Jessica. _Ew, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit._ But, I wanted to do this for Bella. "Love, I want to. I need to taste you," I pleaded with her as I crawled up her body.

"Isn't it gross?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No, baby," I answered. "If you don't want me to, I won't…I've never done that with anyone and I want to do it to you."

"Wait, what?"

"It's too intimate for a casual thing, Bella," I murmured as I caressed her cheeks, reveling in her skin pressed against me. "I want to feel you come around my tongue. I want taste every inch of your body, baby. Let me love you. In every way." I kissed her one more time, sliding my tongue between her lips. She moaned. I felt her nod and push me down. I chuckled darkly as I kissed down her body until I reached her sex. I looked back up at her. She watched me with rapt attention; her lips open as she breathed heavily. I winked and ran my tongue along the length of her sex.

_Sweet baby Jesus. Manna from heaven. _

She was tangy, sweet and perfect. I could live off her. I moaned quietly as I pulled her clit between my teeth, flicking it with my tongue. Bella's fingers twined in my hair, tugging painfully at the strands. It was sublime. The combination of her pulling on my hair, being surrounded by her scent and her sex, it was too much. My cock was straining in my pants, begging to be released and buried in Bella's pussy.

I continued my ministrations to her body as I pushed two fingers into her entrance. Her arousal poured out of her body, down my hand and across my tongue. Her body pulsated with each thrust of my fingers. It was insanely erotic to feel it, to see it, to taste it…

"Edward," she moaned. "Fuck, I'm so close. More, baby."

I added a third finger and increased my passes of my tongue to her clit. Her hips were moving uncontrollably as she moaned loudly. I sucked her clit between my teeth and nibbled lightly. My fingers curled inside of her tight pussy until the muscles around my hand clenched so tightly that I couldn't really move my fingers anymore. Bella screamed loudly as she arched off the bed, her body climaxing forcefully. I kept my mouth on her until her body calmed down. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her body was the most perfect shade of pink. I removed my fingers from her body and sucked them clean.

Bella lay on the bed with her legs and arms akimbo. Her breaths were coming in shallow pants. "You okay, Bella?" I asked, barely containing my grin. She turned and looked at me, grabbing my neck. I pinned her body with mine and her tongue invaded my mouth.

"I need you, Edward," she purred against my lips. "Please, make love to me. Make me yours."

"Fuck," I moaned as I pulled away, quickly divesting me of my dress pants and boxer briefs. Our kisses were frantic. Hands were moving along our bodies, memorizing every inch of each other. My cock grazed her pussy. All I needed to do was push in. "Condom," I muttered. I went to get the condom from my pants but Bella refused to let me go.

"No condom," she whispered. "I'm on birth control to regulate my periods. My cycle was wonky after Mattie…And I trust you, Edward."

_Being with my Bella with no barriers? Hell to the yeah!_

I rolled us so Bella was perched on my legs. I cupped her face with my hands. My arousal was trapped between us. Her fingers glided over my cheeks as she stared at me. She inched forward and lifted her body. Grasping my erection, she bit her lip as she slid down my length, never breaking her gaze from mine. My jaw dropped as her warmth enveloped me. _Home…complete…happiness… _She was tight, wet and so fucking perfect. "I love you, Bella."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too, Edward," she whispered. Her fingers moved down my cheeks to my neck. Her lips crashed against mine as she started moving over me. Her tears spilled over her cheeks as we made love. My thumbs wiped her tears away. I kissed each cheek, her nose, her forehead and ended with her mouth. Each kiss was followed a vow of my love. A vow that I would never hurt her. A vow that I would be with her forever. And I meant every word. There was no turning back. Bella was my life. I was surrounded by my love. I surrounded her with my love and protection.

"You feel so good, baby," I cooed. "We were made for each other."

"I never knew it could be like this," she cried as she moved faster on my cock.

"It will always be like this. I love you. Only you. Forever. And a day," I promised. "God, I'm so close, Bella. I've never felt like this, baby."

"Let go, Edward," Bella urged.

"Not without you, Bella," I said as I reached between us, pressing my thumb against her clit. "I need to feel you come all around me, beautiful." She whimpered and continued moving above me. Her body undulated with my ministrations of my thumb. Her muscles quaked around me. "Come for me, beautiful girl."

"Ed…wa…Edward," she screamed as she clamped down around my cock. Her climax triggered mine and I spilled into her, kissing her face and every inch of available skin. She fell forward, tightening her grasp around my neck. Her warm breath was fanning on my neck as her forehead rested against my shoulder. I held her until my cock slipped from her warmth. She whimpered. "I feel so empty."

"I know, love," I cooed. "Believe me, I know. Trust me when I say that never have I felt this with another woman. Ever." I held her close as our breathing slowed and we came back to earth. "Want to try out the whirlpool tub?"

"Hell yeah," Bella snickered.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby," I said as I scooted us toward the edge of the bed. She latched her legs around my waist as I carried her to the bathroom. Setting her on the ledge of the tub, I began filling it with water and bath salts that Rose left. Like the bedroom, it was bathed in warm candlelight. I picked Bella up and placed into the warm water before slipping in behind her. We sat in a comfortable silence as the tub filled with water. She leaned against my chest, twining her fingers with mine. "What are you thinking, love?"

"How happy I am," she answered. "I know I fought you about moving in, but it seems so right, you know?"

"I know," I answered as I kissed her neck. "Like I said before, I've always let my head lead me in the matters of my heart. But, I'm trying a different tack with you. This is all my heart. Only my heart. And it feels so right, baby."

"It does, Edward," she giggled. "And don't get upset but now that we've made love, I'm yearning for you."

I thrust my hips against her ass to show her that I was just as desperate for her as well. "You feel that? Never have I recovered that quickly," I chuckled darkly. She turned around and straddled my hips, my cock grazing her pussy. I twitched. "Insatiable, Ms. Swan."

"You too, Professor," she purred seductively as she lowered herself onto my rock-hard dick. "Fuck."

"You have quite the dirty mouth, Bella," I said as I flexed my hips to reach deeper inside of her tight, little body.

"So do you, Edward," she crooned as she swiveled her hips. "I love the feeling of your cock inside of me."

"Holy hell," I groaned as my hips moved faster. The grip I had on her waist was tight as I tried to reach as far inside as I could. "So wet, Bella."

"Duh, Edward. We're in a bathtub," she quipped as she kissed my lips. I growled as I maneuvered myself so I was on my knees. Bella's ass was on the edge of the tub as I moved harder and faster into her hot, wet pussy. I was not going to last long. Based off Bella's mewls and whimpers, neither was she. "Oh, GOD!"

"Not god. I'm Edward," I teased as I swirled my thumb along her clit. Bella sat up and glared at me. _Fuck, she was gorgeous when she was aggravated. _I kissed the scowl off her face. My other hand palmed her breast until I felt her body shudder. She pulled away and let out a guttural scream, biting down on my shoulder. I let out my own roar and for the second time in an hour, spilled into my love. "I'm spent, baby." I fell back into the water and slipped under the warm waves. I heard Bella giggle. I shot up out of the water.

"It's what you get when you date a younger woman," she snickered as she slid back into the water. "But if it's any consolation, I'm exhausted, too. I'm dating a sex god."

"Sex god? I love that," I smirked. "If I'm a sex god, then you are a sex goddess." Bella rolled her eyes. "You are. I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, my Edward," she smiled. She curled into my chest, putting her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for making tonight so special."

"Every night will be special. I promise you," I said as I kissed her head. We sat in the tub until the water turned tepid and Bella started shivering. We got out of the tub and dried off using the fluffy towels left in our bathroom. We stumbled back into the bedroom. I stripped the comforter off the bed and we curled up around each other, kissing each other languidly until we were too tired to continue.

Bella fell asleep first with her head over my chest, directly above my heart. She rambled incoherently for a few moments. I chuckled quietly at her nonsensical mumblings. Then she tightened her hold on me. "Don't die, Edward. I need you. Emma needs you. Please…don't hurt him, James. Kill me," she cried.

"He'll never find you, love," I vowed. "I'll kill him first. I promise." I just prayed that I never had to act on my promise. But, for Bella, I would.

**A/N: …and that's what she wrote. Tee hee…did you like the lemon? Citrusy enough? If you go to my blog, you can see the picture that inspired the bathtub scene. Anyhow, they own a house (again, pictures on my blog) and will be moving together. Jessica – what a hot mess…she's such a mega-bitch. What to do with her? At least Mike came to his senses and is willing to assist Edward for Emma's custody. Up next will be Bella's take on her first time with Edward (not a recap but her reactions to his loving) plus some more citrusy goodness. In addition to that, I may be handling some more drama with Jessica. Leave me some lovin! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

***Tissue Warning*  
>*Angst Warning*<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

**BPOV**

"_You think you're safe, bitch? Highly unlikely…I will find you, Isabella." His ghostly chuckle filled my mind. A cold tremor ran down my spine. I turned, fruitlessly, to find him. Why I wanted to find him? I have no clue…probably to try and forget. _

"_No, James…please," I begged. "Let me go." He won't. I'll forever be his prisoner until he's gone._

"_Psh! I will never let you go, Isabella. You will be mine forever. No time, no distance, no ONE will stop me from getting to you. Even your precious Edward."_

"_NO! You will not touch him," I screamed._

"_Or maybe his little brat? Emma? She's fair game, too, Isabella," James smiled as he glared at me. He snapped his fingers and Edward stood before us, clinging to Emma. She was sobbing as she clutched his chest, whimpering for her daddy. James held a knife, grazing it along Edward's arm. He hissed in agony. "Do you love your daddy, Emma?"_

"_Leave him alone," Emma sobbed. _

"_Perhaps," James sneered at Emma, jabbing the knife into Edward's side. He let out a groan and fell to his knees, dropping Emma. She went to run toward me. James snatched her coat and held the knife to her throat. Edward was holding his stomach, trying to reach for Emma._

"_Don't die, Edward," I begged. "I need you. Emma needs you. Please, don't hurt him, James. Kill me."_

"_Such a heartfelt plea, Isabella," James snarled. With a vicious growl, he plunged the knife into Emma's side causing her to scream out. He then turned to Edward and sliced his neck open. "Now you have no one. But, I won't kill you. You have to live with the emptiness that your _loves _are dead."_

_I started hyperventilating. Falling to my knees, I crawled to Edward whose green eyes were empty and vacant. He was reaching for Emma who was pale and unmoving. Her own eyes were glazed over, staring at Edward. "No. No. No…why? Why would you do this? WHY?! They were innocent!"_

"_They knew you," James answered. "Watch out, Bella. I'm getting closer. You will…always…remember…me."_

I sat up abruptly in the violet light of the dawn. Edward was curled around me, his features pulled in a frown. _Did he hear my nightmare?_ Carefully, I extricated myself from his grasp. He wouldn't let go, though. "Stay, please?" he begged, his face scrunching up.

"I need to pee," I whispered, my voice thick with unshed tears. He huffed and released me. I crawled over him, slipping his shirt on over my naked body. _Why would I have such a horrid dream after Edward and I make love? _It was perfect, loving, and what I had always wanted. What I never got with James. Why couldn't I dream about that?

Inside the bathroom, I quickly took care of business and washed my hands. I took a cursory look in the mirror. My hair was a rat's nest on my head. My eyes were vacant. On my neck was a slight bruise from Edward's sucking. _Great, a hickey. _Not like I wasn't used to them. James used to riddle my whole body with them, marking me as his own. When he did that, I felt so dirty. But, Edward's mark made me feel different.

I couldn't pinpoint what that feeling was, though.

_Pride?_

_Joy?_

_Love?_

_What is it?_

I heard a quiet knock on the door, breaking my hickey reverie. Edward poked his head in. His hair was sticking up every which way, looking like 'sex hair.' _That's because you had sex, idiot. _"You okay?" he asked as he slipped into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around my waist. He had pulled on his boxer briefs. I ogled his bare chest while he nuzzled my neck. "You were gone for awhile."

"Just trying to calm down from a nasty nightmare," I murmured, cuddling into his embrace. "It was really bad, Edward."

"Want to tell me?" he asked as he turned me around, staring into my eyes. He picked me up and placed me on the vanity. I squealed quietly when my bare ass touched the cool granite of the counter. His hands cradled my face. "Please, baby?"

"James," I whispered. "In my dream. He found me."

"But, he won't," Edward urged.

"My subconscious thinks otherwise," I pouted. "He found me in the dream and he killed you and Emma." Edward's eyes widened as his skin paled. "Yeah, exactly."

"Fuck," Edward said as he pulled me closer to his chest. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck. He just ran his hands over my back. "We can't let that happen."

"No, we can't," I mumbled miserably. I wrapped my arms around his waist, clutching to him like a life raft. "I used to have dreams like that. Every night. But it was me that died or Charlie. It's even worse now with you and Emma the object of James' violence. "

"Was this the first time you've had one like this recently?" Edward asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. His face was still deathly pale, eyes wide with fright.

"No." I sighed and looked up at him. "But, this is the first one where James used you and Emma to get to me. If something happened to you. To her…I'd die."

"During the week, a state-of-the-art security system is going to be installed. I mean, this place will be tougher to get into than Fort Knox," Edward explained, kissing my forehead. "And, no talk of dying. You're not dying. I'm not dying. No one's dying. At least for another sixty or so years. Got it?"

"Got it," I said.

Edward's eyes were filled with sadness as he picked me up from the counter. I squeaked quietly, clutching his neck. "Back to bed. I'm sore and I can gather that you are too." I blushed and nodded. "Let's get some more sleep, beautiful."

"I'll try," I muttered. Edward scowled at me as he deposited me onto the bed. He crawled back into the bed, guided me to his chest.

"Just listen to my heartbeat, Bella. It'll be a constant reminder that I'm here. Not going anywhere. I love you, Bella. With all of my heart," he whispered. "All of my body. All of my soul…"

"I love you, too, Edward," I said as I pressed my ear to his chest, relishing in the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Despite my fear, I managed to fall asleep quickly, listening to Edward's heart.

xx FLTM xx

"Bella, what are you doing with all of the furniture?" Alice asked from the center of my living room, which was filled with boxes. Tons and tons of boxes.

"Most of it is going to Goodwill," I answered as I wrapped another plate, placing it in a Rubbermaid container for my serving pieces. "The only thing that is coming with me is my bedroom set. It's going in one of the guest bedrooms."

"How many total bedrooms are there?" Alice squeaked.

"Five," I replied.

"No, there are six," Edward said as he swept into my apartment.

"Were you listening at the door, Cullen?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Your door was open and Alice's voice carries," Edward smirked. "Hello, love." He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Hmmm, another one."

"Gladly, Edward," I smiled as I kissed him a second time.

"Damn it, Edward. Why are you here? I wanted to dish with Bella about your _big date,_" Alice grumbled. "I haven't had a moment alone with her since Friday, last week."

"I'm here because Bella asked me to be here, Alice," Edward snickered. "I think she's avoiding you."

"Yep," I answered. "Alice, what Edward and I do is OUR business. Not yours."

"But, I helped," she pouted. "I clothed you. Put you in fancy lingerie. I mean, what the hell? I want to know all of the dirty deets. How good was it? How many orgasms? How big you are…"

"Alice!" I hissed.

"We don't ask for details about your sexual relationship with Jasper, Alice," Edward said sternly.

"No, I just hear them," I laughed.

"Fuck," Alice said as she slumped against my couch. "No details?" Edward and I shook our heads, much to Alice's chagrin. She scowled as she continued wrapping my knick knacks around my apartment. "Okay, no details, but did you at least have sex?"

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Bella, she won't stop pestering us until we at least tell her," Edward said quietly. I stared into his emerald orbs. I saw resignation there. He was right. Alice would keep bugging us.

"Fine," I snapped. "Yes, Alice. We made love. Happy?" She squealed and ran to me, jumping into my arms. The screams that were emitted by my friend were deafening. Her grip was like a strangle-hold. She then kissed my cheek before hopping into Edward's arms. His eyes bugged out she thanked him for re-popping my cherry. His face turned bright pink at her admission. Once she got her information, Alice finished doing what she was working on and skipped out of the apartment. She reminded me that the movers were coming at eight in the morning. I grumbled at her reminder and watched as she darted out of the apartment.

"As much as she is a pain in the ass, you'll miss her," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"Perhaps," I shrugged. "Come on, I need your help dismantling my television."

He nodded and we spent the night finishing up my packing for our move. For the most part, everything was done. I just needed the movers. Esme was going to sign off of the donation to Goodwill. They were coming at eleven to pick up all of my furniture with their truck. I was going to be en route to the new house with my clothes, bedroom furniture and other various items with Emmett, Rose and Alice.

"Can you believe that we're officially moving in together tomorrow?" Edward asked as we curled up in my bed for the final time in my apartment.

"No," I answered. "It seems so fast, Edward."

"It does, but it feels right, love," he said as he nipped at my neck.

"That's because it is right, Professor," I murmured, tangling my hands into his hair. "I fought it but, I'm really excited. Really happy that it's happening. How's Emma?"

"She's fine. Carlisle, Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy are attacking her bedroom tonight. I couldn't do it. All of the toys in there are too sentimental. I'd want to keep them all," Edward snorted. "I remember each stuffed animal I bought her. Each Barbie. She may have outgrown them, but Daddy hasn't. Besides, I wanted to spend your last night in your apartment with you."

"And Emma was okay with this?" I asked.

"She was too traumatized with losing her toys. Dad will bribe her with new ones while Uncle Teddy acts like a moron. She'll be fine," he chuckled. His eyes darkened as his fingers slipped under my tank top. "You want to drive Alice crazy with the sounds that we make?"

"Are you horny, Edward?" I giggled.

He hovered over me and settled between my legs. His hardness was evident. "What do you think?" he growled, nipping my neck. He rotated his hips, causing his arousal to graze over my hyper sensitive core. I moaned, tugging him to my face. He eagerly began kissing me, his tongue invading my mouth. I hooked my legs over his hips.

We hadn't been together like this since that night in the house. With rehearsals, packing and life in general, our time together had been fleeting at most this week. I wasn't going to announce this to Edward, but I was horny too. He was an amazing lover: I always came first…in more ways than two. And I never knew or experienced what we had done in all of my years with James. James took my virginity. He took sex. He used it over me, to render me powerless.

Edward, on the other hand, gave. He gave me love. He cherished me. Worshipped me, even. I had not expected that. At. All.

"Bella?" Edward asked. His eyes were filled with concern. "Where are you?"

"Sorry," I said as I pulled him back to my lips. "Just imagining your sex-god ways. I need another demonstration." He smiled against my mouth and flipped us so I was on his lap, straddling his thighs. His large and soft hands pushed my tank top over my head, revealing my body. His mouth was attached to my collarbones, nibbling slightly.

"So beautiful," he murmured against my skin, brushing his nose along my neck. His hands kneaded the tight muscles of my back as his soft, wet mouth moved down to my breasts. With a look of mischief, he wrapped his lips around my right breast, suckling the nipple between his teeth. I moaned and arched my back, pressing my breast into his mouth. Edward's arm braced me as he gently guided us so I was on my back again. His mouth moved to my other breast, nipping and sucking on the pliant skin. "You taste so good, Bella."

My fingers tangled in his messy bronze hair. He moved down my body, tugging my yoga pants off my legs. My panties were pulled off with them. I am naked while Edward is in his sleep pants. For a brief moment, I feel self conscious and try to cover myself. Edward crawled back up my body, his warm skin touching mine. "You are the most gorgeous woman, Bella. Don't be ashamed."

"It's just that I'm naked and you're not," I snickered.

He pulled away and took off his sleep pants. His glorious erection bobbed as his pants fell over his hips. "Problem solved," he smirked. "Now, where was I?" He tapped his fingers to his lips. "I think I forgot. I'll have to start over."

His lips found mine and he retraced his sensual trail of kissed down my neck, to my collarbones and eventually ending with my breasts. His tongue swirled around my nipples as his hands glided over my tummy. His mouth glided over my lion tattoo, tracing the black ink on my ribs. My arousal is seeping down my legs. I want nothing more than for him to stop his teasing and fill me with his love. "Please, Edward," I begged.

"I know, love," he purred. "But, I need to make you feel good. Trust me." He moved between my legs, spreading them his hands. Nuzzling the juncture where my leg met my torso, he inhaled deeply. I watched with rapt attention as he kissed my legs, moving closer to my throbbing core. Tauntingly, he flicked my clit with his tongue. I was wound so tight, that one caress caused me to nearly come undone. My hips jutted off the bed. Edward hummed appreciatively. "Delicious."

My responding groan was loud. Very loud. Like, porn star loud. He chuckled and buried his face between my thighs. His assault on my sex is relentless. He would bring me close to my release and then pull back. My fingers tugged on his hair as I begged and pleaded for my orgasm. Each pass of his tongue over my clit erupted in my belly. Each nip of his teeth along my folds would cause my body to quake. His playful but erotic teasing would be my undoing.

Eventually, Edward's tongue dipped into my entrance, lapping all of my wetness. He growled lowly, causing my insides to vibrate delightfully. His thumb pressed to my clit, circling it slowly as his tongue languidly slid in and out of my body. I moved with each pass of his mouth, each press of his thumb, trying to achieve more friction. With a predatory look, he moved his mouth back to my clit, replacing his tongue with his fingers. _Oh, my GOD! _My muscles clenched around his long fingers as they curl inside of me. Flicking my clit with his tongue, he brought me such ecstasy. I tumbled over the edge with a guttural scream, arching my body off the bed. Edward moved with me to keep his tongue against my body and his fingers curling inside of my sex. His tongue flicked my clit one last time and it's so sensitive. I shuddered with my whole body. Edward pulled his mouth away, sucking on my inner thigh, still curling his fingers inside of me. Slowly, he lowered my body to the bed and crawled up me. His face was flushed from being between my legs. His lips were pink and glistening with my residual arousal.

"How do you do that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Do what?" he asked with an impish grin, dipping to kiss my neck.

"Make me feel like a worth a million dollars…like I'm the most cherished woman in the world," I laughed, tangling my hands into his sweaty hair.

"Because you are," he answered. His lips found mind and gave me the most loving kiss I had ever received. As our lips tangled together, he slid into my warmth, filling me with his arousal. I moaned against his mouth. "I love you, Bella. Jesus, you feel so good." He began moving and thrusting inside me.

"I love you more, Edward," I murmured, wrapping my legs around his waist. He moved deeper inside of me. His verdant gaze penetrated to my very soul. So loving, kind, generous…_This is what I wanted. What I will always want. Edward…Only Edward, forever. _ "Forever, baby. I want to be with you forever."

"Forever and always," he vowed as he moved one of my legs to his shoulder, probing him deeper into my body. His hips rolled as he stared into my eyes. "I'm never leaving you, Bella. Ever. Please know that…"

I moaned quietly as his thrusting grew deeper, reaching further inside of me. His muscles rippled as he moved within my body. Sweat beaded on his brow while his hair flopped in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me deeply while he rotated his hips. He was so deep. "I'm so close, baby," he whispered against my mouth. "I need to feel you again. Come for me, Bella."

My hands gripped at his biceps as his thrusts grew more frantic. His hand gently cupped my face which shocked me since his hips were moving at a breakneck speed. His thumb grazed over my cheek as my hips met his with fervor. My muscles were clenching around his cock. His perfect cock. Being with him was like heaven. "Edward!" I screeched as my orgasm zipped through me like lightening. "Fuck!"

"Bella," he groaned as he emptied inside of me, peppering my face with kisses. His movements slowed and he fell forward, brushing his lips against mine. My leg fell from his shoulder. He slid out of me causing me to whimper at the emptiness. "I know, beautiful. I wish I could stay with you, like that, forever." He gathered me in his arms, running his fingers down my back.

"Would make work a bit uncomfortable," I giggled.

"You're hysterical, Bella," he said dryly. "We make love and you make jokes."

"I'd be crying with James," I said, not thinking about my response. Edward inhaled sharply and tightened his hold on me. "He was vicious in bed. Choking me, marking me with hickeys and bruises, smacking me as we had sex…it was brutal."

"Bella," he croaked, kissing my forehead. "God, that's horrific. I'm so sorry. Hell, I'll take you making jokes over hearing what you just described any day, baby." I nodded, burying my nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling his slightly tangy scent from our lovemaking. "If James does find you, I will fucking end him. I hope you know that, Bella."

"Just save some for me," I chuckled darkly.

"You get the first shot, love," Edward said as he held me close to his naked chest.

xx FLTM xx

Banging woke us both up the next morning. Edward groaned and held me tighter. "Make it stop, Bella," he mumbled against my naked shoulder. "If it's the fashion fairy, tell her to give us an hour."

I opened my eyes and saw the clock. It was a little after seven. "We don't have an hour, Edward. The movers are going to be here soon. Get up, slacker," I said as I extricated myself from his warm embrace.

"Fuck," Edward moaned as he pulled my pillow over his head, sticking his ass up in the air. I smacked his butt before darting into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a messy bun. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue striped hoodie. Edward was still in bed when I exited the bathroom. I took another swift slap to his butt. He growled and burrowed deeper into my sheets.

The banging commenced on my door. I padded to open it and found a very bouncy Alice standing on my doorstep. Holding coffee. _Thank the lord…the late night sex, while it felt good last night, is not so pleasant now. _"Thank you, for the coffee, Alice," I said, reaching for one of the cups.

"Both of them are for me, brat," she giggled. "Last night, _I was kept awake_ from someone's screams of pleasure. Damn, Isabella. You're loud."

"Shut it. Payback for hearing about you and Cowboy," I said as I plucked the coffee from her hands. She passed me the other one as well. "For Edward?"

"Yep. He must exhausted from all of the fucking you two did last night," Alice laughed as she skipped into my apartment. "Where is he?"

"My bedroom," I said as I gave Alice a skeptical look. "Don't even think about…" Alice sprinted into my bedroom, pulling the sheets from my bed, revealing a still very _naked_ Edward.

"Alice, don't make me hurt you," Edward growled as he placed a pillow by his ass. He glared at my friend. "Personal boundaries, girlfriend. Get out so I can get dressed with some sense of my dignity."

I grabbed Alice and shoved her out of my bedroom, ignoring her cries. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I mumbled apologetically. "Please don't be mad." I looked at the floor, staring at a small stain on the ground. I cowered against the door. Edward would never hurt me, but ingrained in my mind, I was ready for him to explode.

"Bella, relax," Edward soothed. He was standing in front of me, still naked. He held my face, staring into my eyes. "Alice is Alice. So, she saw my ass. Briefly. I've been told that it's my best attribute."

"Edward, please…you and I both know that your eyes are your best attribute," I said, looking up at him. "Physical attribute, that is. My favorite part of you is this." I placed my hand on his chest, above his heart. "You've given me so much because of your warm, loving heart, Edward. But, it doesn't stop the fact that she saw _my ass_."

"I love it when you get all possessive," Edward snickered, bending down and picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned me to the door. "I'm yours, Bella. All of me is yours. You know that, right?"

"I do, Edward," I smiled, playing with his bronze hair at the nape of his neck.

"You better not be fucking in there!" Alice yelled.

"I'm going to kill her," I grumbled, dropping my head to Edward's shoulder.

"Don't. We need our costumes for _Legally Blonde_," Edward snickered, placing me on the floor. "I'm going to get dressed and then we're moving in together." He kissed my lips quickly before he disappeared in the bathroom, wiggling his butt as he closed the door. Rolling my eyes, I exited my bedroom to find an amused Alice sitting on my couch.

"You suck, Brandon," I said, pointing my finger at her. "You were ogling Edward's ass. Don't make me pummel you."

"I didn't know he was nekkid," Alice smirked.

"Sure, shorty," I said as I sipped my coffee. "And I'm a natural blonde. You heard us last night, brat."

"I thought for certain that he would have gotten dressed," Alice giggled.

"Oh, I bet that the first thing that Cowboy does is pull on his drawers after he bones you," I said, arching a brow. Alice thought and shook her head no. "Edward is the same way. Besides, he actually prefers to sleep nekkid, but doesn't since he's got a seven year old daughter. She would be scarred for life. Seeing daddy's peen is not high on her list of priorities, you know?"

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Edward snickered as he pulled down his blue-green Henley. "Seeing daddy's peen?"

"Sleeping nekkid," Alice chimed. Edward rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "You don't prefer to sleep nekkid?"

"No, Alice," he answered dryly.

"Bitch," she spat at me, sticking her tongue out at me. I snickered as I laced my fingers through Edward's hand. He kissed my neck, chuckling quietly. "You both suck. For that, I'll put Elle Woods in orange."

"Whatever," we both replied, shrugging. Alice opened her mouth to make some other comment but my cell phone rang. I picked it up. The movers were here, with Emmett, Rose and Esme. My apartment was packed up in a matter of a few hours. The moving van drove to Edward's townhouse. I followed in Edward's Volvo while Esme contended with the Goodwill donation while Edward drove in his SUV.

At Edward's townhouse, I was bombarded with a barreling whirlwind of strawberry blonde curls. Emma hugged me fiercely. Then she chattered about the move and how she was getting a new room. I giggled as I listened to her babble happily. The movers didn't take nearly as long at Edward's townhouse as they did in my apartment. Most of his furnishings were staying there. He was renting out the townhouse, fully furnished, minus Emma's bedroom set. She was quite attached.

We drove together to the new house, leading the moving van. Parking in the garage, we entered our new home. So much had been changed since we closed on the house. Together, Edward and I had chosen new furniture that Esme had ordered. It was delivered while we were at work. Plus, we had several rooms repainted during the week.

"Daddy? Is this all our house?" Emma asked, tugging on his hand.

"It is, Emma-bear," Edward smirked. "Go on…explore while the movers bring our boxes."

"Yay!" she squealed as took off like a bat out of hell.

The movers began carrying our belongings into the house, depositing them into the rooms we wanted. Emmett was having nearly as much fun exploring as Emma. Rose was rolling her eyes at her 'man-child' husband as he poked and prodded into each cabinet and corner in our new home. Esme helped me set up the kitchen while Edward, Carlisle, Uncle Teddy and Emmett went to set up the television in the finished basement. Rose worked with Emma to set up her bedroom with her multitude of toys.

After a filling dinner of some pizza and pasta, Edward's family left. Emma grabbed my hand, dragging me up to her new bedroom. "Can you help me with my bed, Bella?"

"Sure, sweetie," I smiled. Edward nudged his head toward his new music room. We climbed the stairs and we worked to make Emma's bed. Once it was made, she clambered onto it, clutching her panda. She patted the spot next to her. "What's up, Emma?"

She curled up next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Do you love my daddy?"

"I do, Emma," I answered, running my fingers through her curls. "Very much."

"Do you want to marry him, Bella?"

"I hope so," I whispered. "Do you want me to marry him?"

"Definitely, Bella," Emma said as she nestled closer to me. "I pray every night that you will be my mommy."

"Emma, I may not have given birth to you, but I will always try to be a mother-figure for you. But, I'm not your 'mommy,'" I murmured.

"I know, but I so want you to. You're so different than _her,_" Emma muttered angrily.

I sighed and kissed her forehead. She burrowed closer into my side. Soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep with her head on my lap. I heard a soft click of a camera. Edward snapped a picture with a crooked smirk. I scowled at him. "Really, Edward?"

"What? I wanted to get a picture of my two favorite girls," he said as he brushed Emma's hair away from her face. "Both of you are so beautiful."

"Edward, I'm sweaty and grimy from moving. What I wouldn't give for a long, hot shower," I grumbled. He smiled seductively, picking up Emma from my lap. He placed her under the covers.

Then, he scooped me up. "I guess we have to christen the shower, then," he chuckled sexily.

And we did…the shower, the vanity, and finally the bed. Multiple times.

_So. Sore. _

xx FLTM xx

"Ashleigh…more like this," I said as I swiveled my hips for the 'Positive' dance. I was working with the 'Greek Chorus' and Ashleigh in the choreography on Tuesday after our long weekend. It was weird to drive to school with Edward, leaving from the same house. We were supposed to pick up my car from the garage after work and that's why I drove with him.

Ashleigh kept making the same mistake over and over again. The rest of the girls got the dance move but she was moving like she was not fully connected with her body. It was not pleasant to watch.

Edward was working with Tyler on 'Serious,' in the choir room while Austin was plunking out notes a practice room. We were halfway to our performance date. Rehearsals were moving along nicely. We were actually further along in our schedule and that made both Edward and I happy. Despite the fact that we were being inundated with personal issues, the musical was moving along smoothly.

My rehearsal with the Greek Chorus ended and I walked to the choir room. Edward was still working with Tyler while Austin was waiting patiently for his time with his teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen," I said as I gave him a wink. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Unfortunately not," Edward grimaced. "I know we were supposed to pick up your car but Austin has been waiting for some time. I've also been asked to step in for a jazz rehearsal at six. Can you do me a favor and pick up Emma? She has girl scouts at her school. I've already cleared it with administration. You're approved to pick up Emma."

"What about you?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Dan will be there for the jazz rehearsal, but late. His baby has a doctor appointment and his wife insisted that he be there," Edward explained. "He can drive me home."

I bit my lip. He smiled softly and tossed me his car keys. I nodded and went to get my bags before heading out to Edward's Volvo. As I drove to Emma's elementary school, I contacted the garage. We'd pick up my car tomorrow. Parking the Volvo, I went inside to the office. The assistant, Mrs. Cope, directed me to Emma's classroom. She had a look of concern on her face. I walked with trepidation to the classroom. I heard yelling from the room.

"…but she's my daughter! I can take her home if I want to," Jessica yelled. "Give my baby, bitch!"

"Ms. Stanley, you cannot use that language in our school," Emma's teacher said sternly. I strode into the classroom. Emma's teacher gave me a look of appreciation. "Ms. Swan? I'm Ms. Denali, Emma's teacher."

"Yes," I said as I gave her a smile. Emma darted from behind her teacher to my arms. I scooped her up, balancing her on my hip. "Hi, sweet girl."

"Get your hands off of her, you bitch," Jessica snarled.

"Ms. Stanley, you are not authorized to pick up Emma anymore," Ms. Denali said coolly. "I don't know how you got past the office."

"I followed Mrs. Spiezio in," Jessica slurred, stumbling on her feet. "Really, get your hands off _MY DAUGHTER_."

"Jessica," I said calmly. "You're drunk and there is no way that I'm letting Emma into your care. Not while you're like this. The judge revoked your visitation privileges."

"You fucking whore," Jessica seethed.

"Come on, Emma," Ms. Denali said. "Let's get your coat on so you can leave with Ms. Swan."

"Bella," Emma clarified. "Her name is Bella." I put her down, allowing her to leave with Ms. Denali.

"Listen, Jessica," I said, my voice filled with menace. "I am well within my rights to call the cops and have you arrested. You defied a judge's order. Do I need to call Edward or his attorney?"

Jessica shrieked and stumbled toward me, slapping at my arms in an uncontrollable rage. She managed to smack my face a few times before I pushed her hands away from my body. I heard Ms. Denali on the phone. She was hissing quietly to someone, presumably the cops from her furtive looks. Jessica fought against me, scratching at my arms. With each slap, I cowered slightly. No one had the right to hurt me. Not James. Definitely not Jessica.

_Worthless, stupid bitch. Can't even defend yourself from a drunk ex-housewife? _

_I'll have such a good time once I find you, Isabella. I'll make Jessica's attack look like child's play. _

Leave me alone, James…please. I don't need you in my brain. Not now. I have to stay strong for Emma. For Edward.

The principal came into the classroom, with a police officer on her heels. The police officer took her from my grasp. However, Jessica twisted out of his hold.

"You'll pay for this you fucking bitch whore!" Jessica screamed, rearing back and punching me in the face. I stumbled and fell onto a set of desks, slamming my bad wrist against the pod of desks. I let out a yelp as blood poured out my nose and my wrist screamed. The cop read her rights and escorted Jessica out of the classroom. Tears streamed down my face. My nose was killing me and my mind was reeling.

Ms. Denali scampered over to me. "Oh my god," she squealed. "Are you okay?" She pressed some Kleenex to my nose, tilting my head back.

"Not really," I said nasally. "I think she broke my nose and reinjured my wrist." Emma was crying quietly. We stemmed the bleeding and I quickly washed my face. Turning to Emma and crouched in front of her. "Hey, I'm fine. Let's get you home, sweet girl."

"No. You're not," she sobbed, falling into my arms. "Mommy hurt you."

""Do want to call Mr. Cullen?" Ms. Denali asked. "You're really pale, Bella."

"I have his car," I mumbled.

"Call him," Ms. Denali pressed. "He'll find a way here."

I nodded and rooted around in my purse, holding a whimpering Emma in my lap. "Can you call your dad for me, Emma? My hands hurt," I frowned, handing Emma my phone.

She found Edward's number and held the phone to her ear. "Daddy? Yeah, I'm calling from Bella's phone. _SHE _came to school and tried to pick me up," Emma said. "_She_ started hitting and pushing Bella. Ended up punching her in the nose and hurt her wrist…Okay, Daddy. He wants to talk to you."

I gingerly took the phone from Emma and held it to my ear. "Yes?"

"Are you pressing charges? How badly are you hurt? Bella, Christ! I'm dying here," Edward rambled. "Let me call Emmett or Carlisle. I'll come get you. You need to go the ER. Fuck!"

"Edward, take your time," I shrugged. "I need to speak with the police. While you're waiting for whomever, call Jenks. Jessica obviously is not in her right mind. She is not capable of caring for herself, let alone Emma."

"I'll take a damn cab, if I have to," Edward grumbled. "I'll call them and meet you at Emma's school. Is she alright?"

I gently pulled on Emma's hair, kissing her forehead. "You okay, Emma-bear?"

"Fine," she pouted. "Worried about you, Bella."

"She's okay," I answered. "But, she's concerned about me. She's attached herself to my body like a fungus."

"I'm not a fungus," Emma said as she burrowed closer to my chest. "I love you, Bella. I hated that _she_ hurt you."

Edward growled over the phone. "Relax, tiger," I quipped. "Stop growling."

"I'm calling Jenks. I'll be there in a half hour, at most," Edward said. "I love you, beautiful."

"Love you, too," I replied, ending the call. I closed my eyes, allowing a few tears to fall down my cheeks.

"Ms. Swan?" came a quiet voice. I looked up and saw an older man, wearing a faded leather jacket and khakis. Clipped to his belt was a police badge. "I'm Aro Volturi. I'm the detective assigned to your case. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Have you spoken with Ms. Denali?" I asked.

"Yes. She's already given her statement as has Mrs. Alexander, the principal. I just need yours and your daughter's statement," he said as he sat down on the too small chairs. Emma stared at him with wide, scared eyes. "What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Emma," she replied, nestling against my chest.

"I'm Aro," he said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Emma."

"Hi," she said shyly, placing her hand into his. "What's going to happen to…?"

"Jessica," I replied.

"We'll have to see, Emma," he said as he took out a small pad of paper. "She's been taken to the police station and arrested for hitting your mommy."

"Detective Volturi, Jessica is Emma's biological mother. I'm not…"I fumbled.

"You may not be related by blood, Ms. Swan, but there's obviously a deep connection between you and Emma," he said with a warm smile. "Can I ask you some questions? Would that be okay, Emma?"

"Yes," she replied, turning on my lap, playing with my hair. "Just make sure that _she _doesn't hurt my mommy of my heart."

_Fuck. She's too wise for her seven years. _

Tears spilled over my cheeks as I buried my nose into her hair. She patted my hands, leaning against my chest. I didn't really pay attention to the questions that Detective Volturi asked Emma. She spoke clearly, playing with my watch while she explained what she saw.

"Ms. Swan?" Detective Volturi asked, giving me a smile. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

I described the custody dispute over Emma and Jessica's hateful feelings toward me. I then told the detective about what happened today. He seemed pissed off, to put it lightly. As we were speaking, Edward had arrived and was speaking with Mrs. Alexander, the principal. I finished my statement to Detective Volturi and turned to Edward. His eyes were green fire.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed as she took off from my lap. "_She_ hit Bella."

"I can see that," Edward said calmly, staring at my face. He crouched down, caressing my cheek. "We need to get you checked out. I've already called my dad and Emmett. They're waiting the hospital. Are we done here?"

"We are, Mr. Cullen," Detective Volturi said. "We'll be in touch."

"Here's my attorney's information," Edward said, slipping Detective Volturi a card. He nodded and gave Edward curt wave.

"Ms. Swan, if there's anything else, please don't hesitate to contact me. I hope that this comes to a peaceful resolution," he said as he patted my shoulder. He then gave Emma a friendly gaze. "You too, pretty girl. Take care of your parents. Love them, sweetie."

"I will, Detective Aro," she said, holding my hand. I hissed quietly. She grabbed my barking wrist. Emma saw my pained look and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her tears soaked through my shirt. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay, Emma-bear," I soothed, crouching down, kissing her forehead. "I just hurt my wrist. We're going to the hospital to have it looked at."

We left the classroom. Emma was attached to my body, nose buried in my side. Ms. Denali apologized while Mrs. Alexander assured us that if Jessica shows up on school grounds that the police would contacted. Edward glared at her and said that should happen. This whole situation would have been avoided if someone noticed that Jessica was actually here, defying a court order. With a parting sneer, Edward led us out to his car and drove his Volvo to the emergency room. I sat in the backseat with Emma, at her insistence. She was rattled that Jessica had hurt me.

We got the hospital and were ushered into the triage area after Edward informed the nurse who we were. Emmett appeared in a pair of scrubs and his own glasses. "Hey, Edward," he said with a tight smile. He turned to Emma. "Emma-bear! How are you little one?"

"Mad, Uncle Emmy," she spat. "_She_ hurt Bella. Make her better, Uncle Emmy."

"I'll try, angel," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Edward, Dad said for you to bring Emma up to his office. I'm going to get Bella started down here in the ER. Okay?"

"I don't want to leave her," Edward pouted.

"I won't hurt your girlfriend," Emmett said, arching a brow over his frames. "Go take a breather, Edward. You're red and I can feel your anger. Calm down."

Edward ran his hands over his face. "Fine. Come on, Emma-bear. Let's go visit Papa," he said tiredly. "I'll be back, love." He picked Emma up and went to the lobby, a defeated posture in his shoulders.

"So, you met the she-beast?" Emmett quipped.

"More like brawled with the she-beast," I sighed. "She's got a mean right hook." Emmett pressed on my nose and frowned. I hissed in pain. "Fuck, that hurts."

"I'll have a friend in plastics take a look at your nose. I'm not going anywhere near that. You may have bruised your nose, but I'm not sure if it's broken," he said. "Anywhere else?"

I held up my right wrist which was now twice its size.

"Damn, girl. Jessica did this?"

"No. I fell onto some desks after Jessica decided to use my nose as a punching bag," I said dryly. "I had surgery on it when I was in high school to repair a nasty break."

"I'll need to x-ray this," Emmett said. "You pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I'm on birth control," I blushed.

"Are you sexually active?" Emmett asked. I nodded. Emmett smirked. "Go Baby Bro." I smacked Emmett. "What? You're hot, Swan! Definitely an upgrade from STD Barbie."

"Ass," I said. "Isn't it against some ethical code to flirt with girlfriends of your brother while assessing them? And need I remind you that you're married? To Rose?"

"Probably, but the chief of staff loves me. Rose thinks you're hot, too," he snorted. "Let's go, Ms. Swan. Just to err on the side of caution, I want to run a pregnancy test before you get x-rayed." Sighing, I followed him into an exam room. He handed me a test to pee on and guided me to the bathroom. I took the test and waited the three minutes. _Not pregnant. _Handing Emmett the test, I walked back to the exam room. His eyes flashed with disappointment but he quickly covered it with a comforting smile.

Emmett asked me questions about my history before wheeling me in a chair to the x-ray. To say that he was shocked by my injuries was a huge understatement. His eyes filled with anger and he clenched his fists. I cowered slightly at his reaction to my injuries. I knew that Emmett wouldn't hit me, but I still was on edge from Jessica's attack. The edginess didn't go away either. Once I got into the x-ray suite, I was slowly starting to freak out. The adrenalin from earlier was wearing off and the fact that I was back in a hospital because someone hit me was weighing on my mind. I started shivering uncontrollably in the x-ray room.

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett asked as he crouched in front of me. My vision blurred. "Sweetie, focus on my voice. You're safe. No one can harm you."

"Need. Edward," I choked out.

"He'll be right back, Bella," he soothed. "Do you take anti-anxiety meds?"

"Ativan," I chattered out. "They're in my bag at home."

"Mikayla, can you get some ativan for me?" Emmett asked. "My patient is dealing with some anxiety."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," she said as she scurried from the x-ray suite.

"Breathe, Bella," Emmett said as he took my left hand in his. My breaths were coming in pants and my vision was blurring. Emmett scooped me up, setting me onto the x-ray table, sitting behind me. "Breathe with me, Bella. You need to calm down. Your heart is racing."

"Edward, please…"I begged. "Emmett…I can't stop…"

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"My, um, wife is in there. She's freaking out," I heard. _Edward's voice. _

Emmett left me and walked to the entrance. Mikayla was glowering at Edward. "Let him in, Mikayla. He's cool. My brother needs to comfort his wife," Emmett said forcefully. "Do you have the medication?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," Mikayla snipped.

Edward crouched in front of me. "Baby," he cooed. "Listen to my voice, beautiful." He took my shaking hands into his own. "Calm down. It's going to be alright."

Emmett handed me two ativan and a bottle of water. I downed them dryly. I fell into Edward's arms, whimpering quietly. Emmett whispered to Edward. I felt myself being lifted and placed on the x-ray table. Since Edward arrived, I calmed down but was still freaking out. Emmett took the x-rays of my wrist while Edward sat with me. The ativan was doing its job as my brain was beginning to fog.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "Can you get back into the wheel chair?"

I nodded woodenly, stumbling to the chair. Falling into it, I slumped in the seat. Back in the exam room, Edward placed me onto the gurney where I fell into a light slumber. Edward caressed my cheeks while I snoozed.

"Love?" Edward crooned.

"Sleepy," I grumbled.

"I know, baby," he said, kissing my cheek. "Emmett's here with your results."

"Take a message, Edward. I want to get more rest," I said as I put the pillow over my head.

"Soon, Bella," Emmett chuckled. I sat up and scowled at him. Edward just sighed, sitting behind me, propping me up. "Can I share this information with Edward?"

"He's my 'husband,'" I said, putting air quotes around the word husband.

"Just making sure. Anyhow, you didn't break your wrist. However, you did sprain it. I would want to get an MRI but since you already have metal plating in it, I can't. We'll have to just wrap it in a brace for a few weeks until it's not as tender," Emmett explained. "In regards to your nose, my colleague, Dr. Coliopoulos, will be down in a few minutes to assess the damage there. She's the best plastic surgeon in the hospital and does a hell of a rhinoplasty."

"I don't want rhinoceroses coming out of my nose, Emmett," I slurred.

"How many ativan did you give her, Em?"

"Two," he answered.

"Call Dad, you moron," Edward snarled. "She's tiny. Two is two too many. When she takes her pills at night, she takes a half. No wonder she's loopy."

"Can I sleep now?" I asked, looking into Edward's green eyes. "Fuck, Edward. Did you know that you have really long eyelashes?"

"No, love. I didn't," he said as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes again. The world fell away and I succumbed to the overwhelming need to sleep. I faded in and out of consciousness. I vaguely remembered my face being poked and prodded. My wrist was encased in a black brace. I smiled sleepily at Emmett.

Carlisle had come down to check on me with Emma. His explanation for my loopiness was too much anti-anxiety meds. I'd just need to sleep it off. Carlisle left with Emma while I drooled on the pillow.

At nearly midnight, I think, Edward drove us home. I crashed in the car. I don't even remember getting into bed. However, I'm here in bed with a very heavy Edward on my chest, pressing on my bladder. "Edward?" I whispered. "Get up."

"No," he mumbled, pressing his nose into my chest. "You need rest, Bella."

"I need to pee," I said frantically. "You're squeezing my bladder and yeah, unless you want a wet bed…"

"Um, not really," he said as he let me go. "Do you need help?"

I sat up and wobbled a bit. "Nah. I'm fine. I'll just walk slowly," I answered. On shaky limbs, I padded to the bathroom. Taking care of business, I washed my hands. I had to take off my brace. My wrist was still very swollen and it hurt to move. I looked up into the mirror. "Oh, my GOD!" I groaned. Around my eyes, I was bruised. My nose was easily twice its size.

Edward had scrambled into the bathroom. "Bella, it's a mild break," he said, pulling to his bare chest.

"I'm ugly," I cried into his neck.

"No, baby. You're not ugly," he soothed. "It's temporary, love. You'll be better in no time. Speaking of better, I called in for you. I also typed up some sub plans for your classes as well."

"How?" I asked.

"Your plan book was in your bag," he answered. "You're taking tomorrow off. Got it?"

"Yes, Edward," I said as I nuzzled his chest.

"Fucking Jessica," he seethed. "I can't believe she hit you."

"She was loaded, Edward. Completely hammered and I don't think it was just with alcohol," I offered. Edward pursed his lips. "To think she wanted to take Emma with her like that…Where is Emma?"

"At my parents' house. Dad said that you needed my full attention in the hospital. He also said that Mom is coming over tomorrow to take care of you," Edward said as he gently picked me up.

"I can walk, you know," I said, arching a brow.

"I know. But, I want…need to hold you, Bella," he pouted, carrying me to our bed.

"My face hurts," I grumbled. "So does my wrist."

"Stay here," Edward said as he darted out of the bedroom. I heard him puttering in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with a small plate with a sandwich, some milk and a small cup of meds. "Darvocet for pain but you need to take it with food."

I nibbled at my late night snack before taking my pain medication. Edward was curled up on his side, watching me eat. "Want some?" I asked, holding out my sandwich.

"No. I'm good. I just like watching you," he said with a crooked smile. "You eat so delicately. You nibble."

"I'm not really hungry," I shrugged, finishing half of the sandwich. "But, I really don't want to puke from taking my medications without anything in my tummy." I took the darvocet with the remainder of my milk. Edward picked up the plate and placed it on the dresser. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said. "I may take a half day. We'll see. I was hoping to get through rehearsal but I'm not sure if that's going to happen."

"Take the day off, Edward," I pouted. "Stay with me?"

"God, the pout. I can't resist the pout," he said as he crawled back into bed with me, pulling me to his body. "Half day. I'll take a half day. We can spend the afternoon snuggling in bed, okay?"

"Thank you," I said as I kissed his stubbled cheek. My eyelids grew heavy. With a sigh, I burrowed deeper into Edward's arms, falling into a deep sleep. When I woke up again, I had a different Cullen wrapped around me. Emma was in my arms, playing with my hair. "Morning, Emma-bear."

"You're awake," she breathed. "Thank goodness!" Emma hugged my neck. "I wanted to go home with you and Daddy but Papa said that it was going to be a few hours before you were going to released from the hospital. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," I said as I kissed her hair. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Daddy gave me the day off. I needed to take care of you," she answered. "Are you sure you're okay? Your nose is…"

"I know, Emma. I'm scary looking," I snickered. "Is Nana still here?"

"She's in the kitchen. But she told me not to disturb you. You looked so lonely though. You were clutching Daddy's pillow," she giggled. "As soon as I got into bed with you, you held me like I was going to disappear."

"That's because I love you, Emma," I smiled, tweaking her nose.

"Emma Lily Cullen," Esme chided. "Are you bothering Bella?"

"No," Emma said, giving Esme a smirk.

"She's fine, Esme," I responded, squeezing Emma's hip. "I needed to get up anyway."

"Okay," Esme answered. "Oh, your friend, Alice, called. She's coming over tomorrow morning to show you how to cover your bruise. Did you talk to her?"

"No. But Alice has an uncanny way of knowing what's going on," I shrugged. "Did you eat breakfast, Emma?"

"I did. But you didn't. Nana, can we make Bella some pancakes?"

"Sure, sweet pea. Let's go get them made while Bella gets ready," she answered, holding out her hand. Emma scrambled out of bed and kissed my cheek.

I headed into the bathroom and showered. Once I got out of the bathroom, I scrutinized my face. It was so not attractive. I dressed in a pair of comfy pajama bottoms and one of Edward's sweatshirts. I was treated to a feast of pancakes and bacon. After my breakfast, I spent the morning lazing around and watching television. Emma was glued to my hip. She was feeling guilty. I tried to assuage her feelings of guilt, but she still nestled close to me and apologized as often as she could.

Edward came home an hour later and he joined us on the couch. Esme left once Edward arrived. We just relaxed for the rest of the day. For dinner we ate pizza and watched reruns of _Glee._ As we were getting ready for bed, the house phone rang. "Hello?" Edward asked. "Of course, Detective Volturi. Here she is."

Edward passed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Swan?" came Detective Volturi's voice. "I have some news about your case."

"Okay," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"When Ms. Stanley was put into the lockup, she was obliterated," he began. "Once her drunken haze wore off, she realized what had happened and became very agitated. She was making a lot of noise, bothering the other inmates."

"What happened?"

"We had to isolate her. She was sobbing, screaming and yelling for hours," he said sadly. "Then, nothing."

I gulped. "Please…don't say it," I squeaked.

"She became so agitated that she attempted suicide," Detective Volturi murmured. "She's currently admitted to the hospital but it's not looking good, Ms. Swan. She was without oxygen to her brain for some time."

"How?"

"She took her tie from her scrubs and looped it through the bars of the cell."

"Will she make it?" I whispered.

"Not without permanent damage. Her parents are on their way up from Decatur," Detective Volturi said matter-of-factly. "I'm not a doctor, but I don't think it's good, Ms. Swan."

Edward stared at me, his eyes pleading with mine to give him some information. "Thank you for letting me know, Detective Volturi," I forced out.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. Have a good evening," he answered.

I hung up the phone and looked at Edward. "What happened, Bella?"

"Um, Jessica attempted suicide," I cringed. "It's not good."

Edward paled and his gaze fell to the bed. _Shit, he still loves her. Is it too late to get back into your apartment, Bella?_ "I'll let you be, Edward. If you want, I'll pack a bag and go to Alice's. I can stay on her couch…"

"What?" Edward asked, his voice filled with hurt. "Why would you leave?"

"Your reaction," I shrugged.

"Bella, the mother of my child just tried to kill herself. As much as I hate Jessica, I don't want Emma to feel the pain of losing a parent," Edward explained as he took my face into his hands. "No child should have to experience that. However, the animosity that Emma has toward her mother is not unfounded. Plus, she has you. I've said this before, but you've more of a mother to my baby girl than Jessica. You love my daughter like she was yours. My reaction was for Emma. I never want you to leave. Ever, Bella."

"Okay. I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, beautiful. You have no reason to be," he said as he softly kissed my lips. "Now comes the tricky part. How do we handle Emma?"

**A/N: How do we handle Emma? Should Jessica croak? Be permanently disabled? Recover? I was vague for a reason…I'm unsure what to do with Jessica. Obviously, she's not in the right frame of mind. She attempted to kill herself at the prospect of losing her daughter. Anyhow, up next will be some answers about Jessica, musical rehearsals and some more lemony goodness. Oh, and don't forget James (yes, he's still out there). No picture teasers, but do come check out my facebook group. (Link in my profile). Leave me some love! Hugs! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

***Angst Warning***

**Chapter Eighteen **

**BPOV**

_Edward came home an hour later and he joined us on the couch. Esme left once Edward arrived. We just relaxed for the rest of the day. For dinner we ate pizza and watched reruns of Glee. As we were getting ready for bed, the house phone rang. "Hello?" Edward asked. "Of course, Detective Volturi. Here she is."_

_Edward passed me the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Ms. Swan?" came Detective Volturi's voice. "I have some news about your case."_

"_Okay," I said, sitting down on the bed. _

"_When Ms. Stanley was put into the lockup, she was obliterated," he began. "Once her drunken haze wore off, she realized what had happened and became very agitated. She was making a lot of noise, bothering the other inmates."_

"_What happened?"_

"_We had to isolate her. She was sobbing, screaming and yelling for hours," he said sadly. "Then, nothing."_

_I gulped. "Please…don't say it," I squeaked._

"_She became so agitated that she attempted suicide," Detective Volturi murmured. "She's currently admitted to the hospital but it's not looking good, Ms. Swan. She was without oxygen to her brain for some time."_

"_How?"_

"_She took her tie from her scrubs and looped it through the bars of the cell."_

"_Will she make it?" I whispered._

"_Not without permanent damage. Her parents are on their way up from Decatur," Detective Volturi said matter-of-factly. "I'm not a doctor, but I don't think it's good, Ms. Swan."_

_Edward stared at me, his eyes pleading with mine to give him some information. "Thank you for letting me know, Detective Volturi," I forced out. _

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. Have a good evening," he answered. _

_I hung up the phone and looked at Edward. "What happened, Bella?"_

"_Um, Jessica attempted suicide," I cringed. "It's not good." _

_Edward paled and his gaze fell to the bed. Shit, he still loves her. Is it too late to get back into your apartment, Bella? "I'll let you be, Edward. If you want, I'll pack a bag and go to Alice's. I can stay on her couch…"_

"_What?" Edward asked, his voice filled with hurt. "Why would you leave?"_

"_Your reaction," I shrugged. _

"_Bella, the mother of my child just tried to kill herself. As much as I hate Jessica, I don't want Emma to feel the pain of losing a parent," Edward explained as he took my face into his hands. "No child should have to experience that. However, the animosity that Emma has toward her mother is not unfounded. Plus, she has you. I've said this before, but you've more of a mother to my baby girl than Jessica. You love my daughter like she was yours. My reaction was for Emma. I never want you to leave. Ever, Bella."_

"_Okay. I'm sorry," I said._

"_Don't be, beautiful. You have no reason to be," he said as he softly kissed my lips. "Now comes the tricky part. How do we handle Emma?"_

**EPOV**

It had been nearly two weeks since Jessica had attempted to kill herself. She was still in a coma in a prison ward of a hospital. I went to visit her with her parents' consent. She was attached to every machine to keep her alive and breathing but she was technically a vegetable. The doctors said that her EEG showed minimal brain activity. If they took her off the machines, she would die.

I sat in the hospital room and stared at my ex-wife. Her chest and rose robotically with the assistance of the breathing machine. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders. Her body was painfully thin.

"Wow, Jess. I can't believe that you would be this selfish," I said as I stared at her body. "I know that you were having issues and that your life sucked, but to resort to this? I mean, really. You couldn't get your act together for our daughter so you could eventually see her again? You had to resort to dramatics and _this?_"

I leaned forward and ran my hands through my hair. I swear, I'm going to go bald with all of the stress I'm dealing with. Things at school were going fine. So were things with Bella and me. They were the only two positives in my life, right now. Emma, though, has gotten very clingy to Bella and has been a bit of a brat. I think that she knows something is up with her mom but Bella and I made the decision to not tell her until it was absolutely necessary. _Pretty much when Jessica dies. _ Based off her appearance, it wasn't long now.

I felt for my ex-wife. We had discussed the prospect of being hooked up to a ventilator and what we wanted if there was no possibility of meaningful recovery. We both wanted to have the plug pulled. Why prolong the suffering? However, I was torn about letting Emma see her mother like this. She needed to understand that Jessica wasn't coming back and needed closure.

"I know that you weren't much of a mom to Emma but I don't know what to do about her, Jess. She needs to know that you're, um, not coming back. At least, the doctors indicated that you are too far gone. Ugh! Why couldn't you just leave us alone, Jessica? Things were…"

"Edward?" came my ex-mother-in-law's voice.

"Sorry, Doris," I mumbled.

"No. I'm sorry. Jessica made some poor decisions and got you wrapped up in them," she said as she sat down. Her face had aged many years since Jessica's suicide attempt. "You've been nothing but a wonderful father to my grand-daughter. When you and Jess were together, you were respectful and loving, even when she didn't deserve it. I love my baby girl, but I understand your resentment, Edward."

"I don't resent her," I said, not believing it as I mumbled it.

"Yes, you do. You're in love and happy. Even in this situation, I can feel the love oozing from you for Bella," Doris said as she took my hand in hers. "Emma wouldn't stop talking about her. She's enamored with her."

"Emma loves her. Bella loves Emma and my baby girl needs that since," I said sadly, looking at Jessica, "she didn't give it to her."

"No, she didn't. I tried to talk to her about it but Jessica insisted that she was making the right choices," Doris frowned. "I disagreed. So did her father, but my daughter is a stubborn mule."

"She is. I think that was one of the many reasons why we didn't click," I chuckled sadly. "I'm easy going but I've got a stubborn streak as well. Anyhow, what should I do with Emma? I don't want to bring her here to see her mother hooked up to machines but I'm afraid she won't get to say good bye, you know?"

"She can say good bye at the funeral," Doris cried. "John and I spoke and we're going to stop life support tonight. We're going to have a small service up here in Chicago for family and friends that live here but bury her in Decatur in the family plot."

"I'm so sorry, Doris," I said, a few tears slipping from my eyes. I was sad for her loss. I was sad at the mother that my daughter was losing. "If there's anything I can do."

"I know that you and Jessica were not on the best of terms," Doris sniffled, "but, could you play at her funeral? Just one song?"

"Of course," I said as I hugged her. "Our marriage may have ended and we may have gone our separate ways, but I will always care for Jess. I'd be lying if I told you my heart wasn't hurting."

We stayed in our embrace for several more minutes, until Doris's cries died down. She pulled away and daintily wiped her eyes. "What about Emma?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"Can we still visit her?" Doris asked. Her blue eyes were pleading with me.

"Oh, God. Yes! Emma is still your granddaughter and your last connection to Jessica. I would never even fathom taking that away from you. Even if Jessica's visitation had been permanently removed, I would have fought for you to maintain regular visits," I said, surprised that she would think that I would take Emma away from her. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"Thank you, Edward," she said giving me a genuine smile.

"I'm going to go, Doris. You have my cell phone number if you need to get a hold me, right?" I asked. She nodded. "I hope she goes quickly, with no pain."

"Me, too."

I gave Doris one last hug and walked to the exit of the prison ward in the hospital. I was buzzed out and collected my personal items from the locker I was asked to store them in. Sighing, I headed down to the parking garage of the hospital and drove home. Parking the garage, I trudged into the kitchen where Bella was cooking some dinner. Emma was screaming up in her room. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Emma got to a red at school," Bella said. "She was sent to timeout three times because of her outbursts. I told that she had to spend time in her room, thinking about why she was sent to timeout. She threw a fit. She's currently in her room, crying it out. I took her PSP away, along with her American Girl doll."

"Shit," I said as I rubbed my face. "What the hell is happening with her?"

"I don't know, Edward. However, I've brought it up with Pam, my therapist, and she thinks that it has something to do with Jessica's behavior toward her and toward me. Pam thinks that Emma is acting out in order to get punished for causing me pain. I think it's a crock of shit but you never know." Bella turned and looked at me. Her eyes were exhausted and her pale skin looked translucent. "Ms. Denali suggested to me that we take her to counseling. Especially in light of recent events. Did you go to the hospital?"

"I did. They're removing Jessica from life support tonight. This sucks, you know that?" I said as I searched in the fridge for a bottle of beer. Cracking it open, I chugged most of it in my first sip. Bella gave me a sympathetic look before hugging her arms around my waist. "When is dinner?" I gently kissed her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent and allowing it to calm me.

"In about fifteen minutes, Edward," she said, pulling her hair back into a sloppy bun. Her right wrist was still encased in a black brace and would be for another two weeks. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"I am. Back you up in your discipline and after dinner, I'm going to find a name of a counselor."

"On the fridge. Pam gave me a name of a colleague that works with children who have suffered a loss and are acting out," Bella murmured. I turned and saw on the fridge a business card for Mia DiPinto. I plucked it from the fridge and programmed it into my phone, making mental note to call her during my plan. Heaving a sigh, I put my beer on the counter and went upstairs to my daughter's room. She had stopped crying but I could hear her sniffling.

I opened her door and saw her huddled on the floor, holding onto her stuffed panda, Floppy. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was puffy. "What's this I hear about you getting to red today, Emma?"

"I'm so mad, Daddy," she said, hugging her bear to her chest. "Mommy hasn't apologized to Bella and every time I see her brace, I just want to call her and yell at her."

_Crap._

"Emma, there's a reason why Mommy hasn't apologized to Bella," I said, sitting down on the floor. "The night that Mommy hurt Bella, she was arrested. Taken away by the police. Well, she was so upset that she lost the opportunity to see you that she hurt herself."

"What did she do?"

"Have you heard of the words, 'commit suicide?'" I asked, fearful of my daughter's reaction.

"That's where you kill yourself, right?" Emma replied.

"Yes. Um, Emma, Mommy tried to commit suicide while she was in jail," I answered. "She's been the hospital for the past two weeks."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"No, sweetie. Grandma and Grandpa Stanley are here to stop the life support machines," I said, looking at my baby girl. She was playing with the panda bear. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Emma but your mom is going to die."

"Is it my fault?" she whimpered.

"No, baby. It's not your fault. Mommy was very sad and she thought that this was the only way out," I said, pulling her into my lap. She played with my watch as she nestled against my chest. "I'm worried about you, Emma-bear."

"Why can't everything be as it was before we moved into the house?" she whispered. "We were happy."

"We can be, Emma. But, things are complicated. We need to work together. As a family," I said as I kissed her strawberry blonde curls.

"Is that what we are, Daddy?"

"Yes, Emma. I love you, so much. You're my world, baby girl," I muttered.

"What about Bella? When she will be officially a part of our family?"

"Soon, baby. Very soon," I answered. "For now, we are an unofficial family. I love you and I love Bella. I promise you that I will make Bella an official part of the family in the near future."

"Tomorrow?"

"Not that fast, Emma," I said dryly. "Now, in regard to this red business. You are grounded from the computer and PSP for a week. You will only be allowed your nightly story and Floppy in your room. If you don't get anymore reds the rest of the week, you'll get your American Girl doll back. Also, tonight, you need to write a letter of apology to Ms. Denali for being a disruption in her class."

"Okay," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, angel," I said. "Now, my butt is falling asleep and I think Bella's done with dinner."

She scrambled out of my lap and we headed downstairs to eat the chicken parmesan that Bella had made. It was a quiet meal. Emma was still upset over the day and processing what I told her about Jessica. Once the dishes were put away, I sat Emma down at the kitchen table to write her apology letter to Ms. Denali. Bella graded papers while I helped Emma with her wording.

Once baths and bed were done and Emma snoring in her room, I crawled into bed with Bella. She was still grading papers. In a huff, she tossed a paper down onto her lap. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My head is hurting something awful and I can't focus on these essays," she griped. I took the essays and placed them on the nightstand along with her purple pen. My Bella was weird in saying that she can't do corrections in red. It has too many negative connotations. "I promised these back to my seniors by tomorrow."

"Bella, you're eyes are crossing and obviously you're exhausted. They'll understand if you pass them back the day after tomorrow," I said sternly. "Besides, I don't want to have another migraine like you did at Christmas."

"That sucked," she grumbled.

"It did. With Emma sick and you in the hospital, I felt so hopeless," I said as I pulled her to my chest. "It pains me to see you in that kind of agony, Bella."

"I'll try not to let that happen again, Professor," she said as she kissed my chest. "I love you, Edward. I don't know if I told you that today, but I do."

"I love you, so much, Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead. I gently cupped her chin and dipped my face down to caress her lips with mine. My mouth was just about to make contact when my cell phone rang from the dresser. "God damn it."

"Answer it, Edward. It must be important if they're calling at nearly eleven," she said as she nipped at my jaw.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself from Bella's grasp. "Hello?" I said tersely as I picked up the phone.

"She's gone, Edward," Doris cried. "We stopped life support about an hour ago."

"I'm so sorry, Doris," I said as I sat back down on the bed. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. "Was she in any pain?"

"No. The doctors stopped the machines and she just faded away. Her breathing slowed and her heart just stopped," Doris cried.

"When is the funeral?"

"Day after tomorrow," Doris answered. "You'll play, right?"

"Of course. Anything in particular?"

"I trust you, Edward. Whatever you feel is appropriate," Doris sobbed. "I need to go. I'll have John contact you with the details."

"Okay. Again, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Edward." Doris hung up the phone with a gut-wrenching sob.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Bella asked as she kissed my shoulder. I nodded and slumped against her. A few tears fell down my cheeks. Bella moved in front of me and crouched on her knees. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"I don't know how to feel, Bella," I answered. "The mother of my child is gone and shouldn't I feel something? Remorse? Anger? Happiness? I'm so confused."

"I can understand your confusion. When I lost Mattie, I was more angry than sad when I found out my baby had died. But that anger was toward James and honestly myself for not being able to protect my son," she said as she took my face in her hands.

"I'm sad, kind of, that she's gone but more upset for Emma. Jess wasn't much of a mother to her but she still was her mom," I said, staring into Bella's eyes. Tears welled in her eyes and I could feel them in my own as well. I fell to my knees, taking Bella's face in my hands. "What should I do, Bella? Help me."

"Follow your heart, Edward," she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "You're a wonderful father and whatever you decide to tell Emma, it will be the right decision. I'll support and love you, baby."

I crushed her tiny body to me as I let the tears and sobs erupt from me. She gently rubbed my back and twined her fingers in my hair. Apparently my crying had woken Emma up. "Daddy?" I looked up and saw the blurry image of my baby girl. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? You never cry."

I sat down on the floor while Bella moved to the side. I opened my arms for Emma and cradled her in my arms. She looked up at me and asked the question with her eyes. "Emma, I just got off the phone with Grandma Stanley."

"Mommy died, didn't she," Emma said quietly.

"She did, Emma. I'm sorry, baby," I said as I smoothed her curls. _Fuck, my daughter is an orphan. _ What surprised me was that Emma didn't cry. She didn't have any sort of reaction. I was more upset than her. Emma did cuddle against me and laced her fingers with Bella. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"No. Not really," she answered as she looked up at me. "I'm still mad. Mommy never apologized to Bella and she never said that she loved me."

"Emma, your mom loved you, very much," Bella said as she cupped Emma's cheek. "Even though she didn't apologize to me, I forgive her for what she did. Your mom was sick and wasn't thinking appropriately."

"What's going to happen now?" Emma asked.

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa Stanley are going to have a funeral for your mom and it's going to be the day after tomorrow," I said. "Then, Grandma and Grandpa Stanley are going to bury her down in Decatur."

"Will I still visit Grandma and Grandpa Stanley?"

"Yes, Emma. They're still your grandparents. They love you very much and want to stay in contact with you, sweet girl," I said quietly. She nodded and snuggled closer to me. "Do you want to sleep with me and Bella?"

"Yes, please," she whispered. I nodded and picked her up. We all scrambled into bed. Emma was sandwiched between Bella and me, facing toward my girl. I curled around Emma while she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. "I love you, Daddy. I love you, too, Bella."

"I love you, Emma-bear. Try and get some rest," Bella said soothingly. "You too, Edward."

"I love you, my girls," I said into the darkness.

"Love you, too," they both said sleepily.

xx FLTM xx

Sleep eluded me the next two nights. I just watched as Bella and Emma slept. Emma was curled around Bella, clutching to her as if she was going to disappear. After what she had to deal with Jessica, my daughter was going to need some serious therapy for separation anxiety.

The morning of Jessica's funeral dawned dreary and rainy. Plus it was unseasonably warm. Wearing my suit was not something I was looking forward to in eighty degree heat. I tugged on my tie and looked into the mirror. _God, I look like shit. _

"Edward, are you sure it's going to be okay with me being at the funeral?" Bella asked as she put on her earrings. "I feel weird going to your ex-wife's service."

"I need you there for Emma. I'm playing after the eulogies and I don't want her to be left alone in the pew. Besides, Emma needs you, too."

"Okay," she said as she put her hands on my chest. "You look exhausted, Edward. Have you been sleeping?"

"Kind of?"

"Liar. Edward, you're eyes look dead," she chided, tracing over my features with her feather-light touch. "When we get home, you're marching straight to this bedroom and taking a long-needed nap. Got it?"

"I'll try," I said as I kissed her nose. "I've been a mess since Doris called. I'm worried about Emma. Her lack of response is concerning me."

"Did you call that counselor?"

"I did. We have an appointment on Monday," I answered, pulling Bella into my arms. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin beneath her ear. She shuddered. "You'll be able to handle rehearsal without me, right?"

"Of course, Edward. Emma needs to be checked out by this counselor. Pam raves about her and her ability to form a quick relationship with her clients."

"I don't want to sound ignorant but what can I expect at the first appointment?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"The first appointment will probably be you and Emma along with the therapist. She'll ask a few questions then you will probably be asked to step out so Emma can speak with her," Bella explained. "You'll want to fight like hell to stay in there but this is for her. When I started seeing my therapist after my attack with James, my dad didn't want to leave my side. He had to physically be removed from the office at that first appointment. My dad got a bit overprotective after the whole James ordeal."

I pursed my lips and glowered at Bella. "I'm protective over you after the whole James ordeal and I didn't even know you then. Seriously, Bella, that guy is toast."

"I know, baby," she said as she kissed my lips. "We have to go, though. Emma's dressed and waiting in her room."

"I don't want to go," I whined.

"Me neither. At least you know a few people, Edward. Who do I know? You and Emma. Plus, I'm your new girlfriend. Talk about awkward?" she snorted. "This is for Emma. Closure for her, okay?"

"Okay," I answered, kissing her forehead. With one more squeeze, we went to get Emma from the bedroom. She was wearing a white shirt and a Burberry plaid skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a black bow. On her feet were a pair of black shoes that matched her black coat. "Ready, Emma-bear?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling on her coat. We all trudged down to the kitchen and ate a quiet breakfast. Emma didn't eat much. She just pushed around her cheerios.

"Are you not hungry, Emma?" Bella asked.

"Not really. My stomach is upset," she said as she shoved her cereal away. "I feel like there's a ton of butterflies inside."

"You're nervous, baby," I said. "Me too. But this is our chance to say good bye to Jessica." Emma bit her lip and nodded. "Perhaps after the service we can go out to lunch as a family. Our butterflies in our stomachs will hopefully be gone, okay?"

"Can I pick the restaurant?" Emma asked.

"Sure, baby girl."

Bella smiled softly as she grabbed our plates and tossed them into the dishwasher. I watched her as she worked in the kitchen. Her hair was blown out straight and she wore a conservative black dress and black heels. She hummed quietly as she worked in the kitchen. It was one of the songs from _Legally Blonde_. Once the dishes were done, we got into my Volvo and drove to the funeral home. Doris and John didn't have a wake, just the service. There were a number of cars that I recognized. I was shocked to see Newton's truck parked in the lot. I parked next to him and we headed inside to the room. Emma held both mine and Bella's hands as we entered the somber room. The floral arrangements were beautiful and scattered all around the walls. Doris and John were standing to left of the open casket, accepted condolences from Jessica's friends. And ex-lovers.

Emma whined quietly and tugged on my hand. I picked her up while we waited in line to pay our final respects to Jessica. We got to the front of the line after about fifteen minutes of waiting. I put Emma onto the ground so I could kneel on the kneeler placed in front of the casket. Emma was cuddled next to me, staring at Jessica with tears in her eyes. "Do you want to say a prayer for Mommy?" I asked as I tugged her closer.

"What do I say, Daddy?" she whimpered.

"You can tell her goodbye or whatever you want. It's between you and her," I said as I kissed her forehead. I shot a look back to Bella who was standing off to the side. She didn't know Jessica and wasn't comfortable.

"Okay," she murmured as she looked closer at her mom. "She looks like she's sleeping, Daddy."

"She does." The mortician had done a nice job with her. Her gaunt cheeks were covered with a soft blush and she was dressed in a pretty blue dress.

Wrapping my arm around Emma's waist, she began whispering to Jess. "Mom, I don't know what to say. But, I hope you are happier wherever you are. Also, I want you to know that I was very mad at you. You hurt Bella. You hurt me. Why? I hate that won't ever know the answer to that, Mom. Anyhow, I love you, I guess. I only wished you felt the same." She wiggled out of my grasp and went to stand by Bella. I sighed and said a quick prayer before getting up from the kneeler.

We walked toward Doris and John. Doris was hugging Emma while John was glowering at Bella. Bella shrunk back from his menacing stare. "Why did you bring her?" John spat.

"John Stanley!" Doris hissed. "Be nice. Edward is doing us a favor and playing for Jessica's service."

"But did he have to bring his girlfriend?" he growled.

"I needed someone to sit with Emma while I played. Besides, Emma is very close with Bella," I answered, trying to keep my temper in check. "A number of Jessica's ex-lovers are here. Half of which she slept with while she still married to me." That shut John up.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Doris said, shooting daggers at John. "Ignore him. He's just struggling with what happened and obviously is taking it out on you and Bella. I understand why you brought her and I'm glad. She seems like a lovely young woman who cares a great deal about Emma."

"She does, Doris," I said. "We're going to have a seat and we'll meet you at the church."

"Does Emma want to come with us? We have a limo and would be nice to spend some time with her," Doris asked.

"Emma, do you want to ride in a limo with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Okay," she said. "But, can I stay with you and Bella until then?"

"Sure, Emma-bear," Bella replied. She held out her hand and Emma took it, walking toward some couches located in the back of the room. I gave Doris and John one final nod before joining them. Emma sat in my lap as we waited for the brief service prior to leaving for the church. In a strange twist of fate, Newton sat down opposite of Bella and me. I arched a brow.

"Hey, Cullen," he said, jerking his chin to me. "How are you doing, Emma?"

"I'm fine, Mike," she said quietly, cuddling closer.

"That's good, Emma," Mike said quietly as he sat back on the couch. His suit was too small and too short. Plus, he wore athletic socks with his dress shoes. He looked ridiculous. Plus, it was damn awkward sitting at my ex-wife's funeral, talking with her ex-boyfriend with my daughter in my lap and my own girlfriend sitting next to me. I felt like I was in the twilight zone. "How's the musical thing?"

"It's good," Bella answered. "Opening weekend is coming up soon. You should come. A couple of your football players are in the show."

"No shit?"

"Newton, watch your language around Emma," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry," he grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and whistled quietly. Then he started squirming on the couch. "I hate wearing a suit."

"Buy one that fits," I mumbled under my breath.

"Daddy, I need to go the bathroom," Emma said.

"I'll take her," Bella said as she held out her hand. Emma hopped off my lap and went with Bella to the bathroom. I crossed my legs at the ankles and heaved a sigh.

"How are you doing, Cullen?"

"Exhausted, Newton."

"Oh."

_Awkward silence…_

"So, you and Bella, huh?" Newton smiled lecherously.

I glared at him. "Yes. Bella and I are a couple. This is old news, Newton."

"You're lucky, man. She's hot," Newton said, blowing out a low whistle. "Dude, stop glowering at me."

"Stop checking out my girlfriend, ass," I snapped. "You already stole my ex-wife. You're not getting your disease-ridden claws into Bella. Back off." Mike narrowed his eyes and got up from the couch. He stomped away, sitting down in the rickety chairs. Bella came back with Emma and gave me a questioning look. "Mike was ogling you and I called him out on it."

"He was so not ogling me," she said as she sat down next to me. She found him and saw that he was, indeed, ogling her. His eyes were popping out of his head as he raked them up her form. "Okay, ew. Remind me to avoid Newton from now on. He's nasty."

"I need a shower," I cringed.

As we were talking, a pastor walked in and explained the logistics of the funeral. Doris came back to take Emma with her and John in the limo while Bella and I rode in the Volvo. Once we got to the church, Bella and I sat behind Doris and John. Emma was curled up next to me and we waited for the service to begin.

It was a beautiful ceremony. The pastor gave a moving homily and several of Jessica's family members spoke about their relationship with Jess. After the eulogies, I played "Amazing Grace" while the congregation laid roses on the top of the casket. Shortly after that, the service was over and we were invited to a restaurant for a banquet in Jessica's honor. Emma had a bit of a tantrum since I promised her to go out afterward. However, Bella managed to calm her down. Thankfully.

After the luncheon, Emma asked if she could go visit Nana and Papa. I called my mom and asked if Emma could spend some time with them. Esme wasn't one to turn down time to spend with Emma and readily agreed to have her spend the night. I dropped off Emma at my parents' house. Emma woodenly hugged both Bella and I before walking into the house with my mom.

"You played beautifully today, Edward," Bella murmured. "I'm certain that Jessica loved it."

"I didn't play it for her. I played it for my daughter," I answered. My own voice sounded vacant and empty. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Edward, I know you're upset. Do you need me to drive?" Bella asked.

"No, I'll be fine. We're almost home anyway." I pulled into our subdivision and a few moments later into our driveway. I turned off the car and sat inside. "Today has been surreal."

"I know," she said. "I'm really worried about Emma. It almost seems like she's lost her innocence."

"She has. In these past two weeks, she's seen her mother in a drunken rage, attacking you and causing damage to your beautiful face and injuring your wrist. Then, her mom tries to kill herself and unfortunately, succeeds. Only after being hooked up to machines for two weeks, prolonging the inevitable."

"We just need to love her and provide her with as much structure as possible. As odd as it sounds, she needs the normalcy of things returning to how they were, you know?" Bella said as she laced her fingers with mine. "Perhaps it's not too late to sign Emma up for that dance class. I'll check into it tomorrow. She'll need the distraction. Plus, you get to see your daughter in a lovely pink tutu."

"Isn't there a mommy part of the dance, too? Does that mean you get to wear a tutu?" I asked.

"No tutus for me. I'll just wear some yoga pants," she winked. "Emma will be fine. Kids are resilient. There will be some issues with her. She'll probably act out and push our buttons, but hopefully she will return to her usually happy-go-lucky self."

I nodded and turned to her. "I just want her to be happy. I want her to know that she's loved."

"She is, Edward. You are the best father. Well, following my dad," she quipped as she played with my hair.

"And you're the best mother," I whispered.

"Edward, I'm not…"

"No. You are. Ever since Emma saw you, you were her mother. You've given her so much," I said, kissing her neck. "I want to return that in kind."

"How?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Orgasms," I snickered.

"You, Professor, are a born romantic," Bella deadpanned.

"But you love me," I said as I kissed her lips.

"I do."

**A/N: Tough chapter to write. Real tough chapter. I wanted to get some lemons in here but it didn't seem right. So, no lemons. I will make it up to you all next time around. I promise. Extra juicy lemons. Anyhow, next chapter will include some Bella/Emma time in the dance class, musical rehearsals and as promised, lemons. Oh and possibly some James drama. He's still out there, lurking…Come check out my facebook page. Link's on my profile. Also, my blog too! Leave me some! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**There was some confusion with the last chapters. A few readers pointed out that Chapter Seventeen was incomplete and left some unanswered questions to Chapter Eighteen. That has since been fixed. If you were confused as to what happened, I've corrected the error in Chapter Seventeen and included a recap in Chapter Eighteen. Thanks for those awesome readers who pointed that out. I appreciate it!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**BPOV**

"Emma! Hurry up, girl! We have our first dance class," I yelled up the stairs. Edward was bouncing on his toes, holding his camera as he waited for Emma. I was able to get us into the dance class after some cajoling with the teacher.

I explained to her that I was a performer and I could help Emma learn the steps and the basics. The teacher finally relented when I came into her evening class one night while she was working with her advanced class. A few of the girls from Springview Central were in the class and were shocked that I kept up with them, even surpassing them in learning the dance.

Soon, Emma bounded the stairs in black pants, pink short sleeved shirt and black 'Sparkle' hoodie. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with some black, pink and white ribbons. Her face had a crooked grin on it, excited for her first dance class. "Do you think the kids will like me?"

"I'm certain," I said as I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. "Besides, you're the coolest girl. Ever."

"Are you going to help with the class, Bella?" Emma asked.

"I am. The teacher was impressed when came to beg for our spots and now I'm assisting her," I smiled, crouching down to her level. "Daddy's coming too."

"My baby's first dance class," he sighed as he held up his camera.

"Please tell me you're not going to video it," Emma groaned.

"Too bad, so sad," Edward quipped. "Let's go dance, my loves."

I pull on Emma's ponytail as she passes me. She playfully scowled at me.

Her behavior had definitely improved in the past few weeks. The first week and a half after Jessica's funeral were horrible. Emma spent most of her time in her room crying because she kept getting in trouble at school. Edward even yelled at her for being disrespectful to me. She had spat something in a fit, saying that I wasn't her mother and I couldn't tell her what to do. That broke my heart. Edward saw me when he came back from rehearsal with tear-stained cheeks and knew that Emma misbehaved. His yells filled the house at his disappointment for Emma's behavior. I couldn't take hearing him yell at her and I called Alice to see if she wanted to go out to dinner.

We met up with Rose, Esme and Aunt Lizzie for some girl time. Angela also showed up with her baby. After an hour and half, I got a phone call from a sobbing Emma. She was apologizing to me, begging for me to come home. I frowned and looked at the table. They all but pushed me into my car.

Or rather, Edward's car. After a week of listening to my poor Honda Civic hack and groan, we took it back to the garage and it was deemed totaled. I was currently saving my money to get a new vehicle but driving Edward's Volvo while my money accrued.

Once I got home, Emma ran into my arms and apologized profusely for hurting my feelings. She clawed at my hair, bawling uncontrollably. I looked at Edward who was just as surprised. When I asked him before bed what he had said, he explained that he was disappointed at her words and that regardless of my role in her life, I was an adult and should be respected. She began shrieking and begging for Edward to call me, pleading with me to come back. Obviously I did and she turned into a cling-monster, not wanting to leave my side.

The next day, Emma and Edward were in an emergency appointment with Mia, her counselor, to discuss her behavior. After that appointment and her preceding breakdown, things had improved. Emma's demeanor had mostly returned to the happy girl from prior to Jessica's attack on me. There were still moments were she would sulk or snap at her peers or at Edward and me, but she recovered quickly.

"Emma, we're here," I cooed, looking back at her. She bit her lip and gave me a tentative smile. "Why so shy?"

"What if I suck? I mean, I could have two left feet or something," Emma grumbled.

"Not possible," Edward chimed from the passenger seat. "You're my daughter. You have got to have my sense of rhythm. You can sing like an angel so we know you can find the steady beat."

"Come on, Emma-bear," I smiled. "Let's show these girls your moves."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can you not tape me today?" she asked as she gave him the puppy-dog, Cullen pout. "Later, please?"

"Fine, sweet girl," he grumbled. "But I am going to hang out and watch, okay?" Emma nodded and bounced of the car. I blew out a breath before I got out as well, walking into the dance studio. A bunch of seven and eight year old girls are milling around a young, attractive teacher. A few of the other parents are sitting in the seats around the studio. I shove Edward into one of the folding chairs. The teacher, Alanna, jogs over to me and gives me a friendly smile. She's like twelve. _Okay, twenty-two, but who's counting. _She asked me to stand in the back of the group, assisting in form and basics.

The first fifteen minutes was spent doing a warm up, to stretch out their muscles. Emma, despite her trepidation, was a natural. She caught on quickly and eventually started to gain confidence. I was impressed at how hard she worked. She was definitely trying to get in our good graces since her mom's funeral. It was evident during the first dance class.

The second portion of the class was spent working on the mother/daughter dance for the recital in late May. It was a jazz/hip hop number that was a lot of fun. We learned about a third of the dance during the first rehearsal before Alanna called an end to the practice. She gushed at how awesome the girls did and commended the 'moms' for their hard work and dedication. The poor woman next to me looked like she was about to pass out. "Are you okay?"

"What crack was I smoking agreeing to do this mother/daughter dance?" she quipped as she leaned forward over her knees. "I'm going to die."

"Have some water," I said as I handed her a water bottle. "Breathe slowly and deeply."

"How are you able to do this and not break a sweat? Or look like a galumphing elephant?" she joked as she chugged her water. "Jesus, you're like a twig!"

"I was a dancer, erm, am a dancer, kind of," I snorted. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Katrina," she answered, holding out her hand. "Which one is yours?"

I shook Katrina's hand pointed out Emma. "The strawberry blonde talking to the little brunette," I answered. "Though, she's not my daughter, per se. I'm dating her father."

"Oh, Mr. Sex on Legs?" she quipped, nodding toward Edward who was drooling while he watched us.

"Yep, he's mine, too," I giggled.

"Lucky bitch," Katrina chortled. "Well, you're soon-to-be step-daughter is talking to my Josie. Thank GOD my daughter didn't take after me in the clumsiness department. But, she's good. Your little girl."

"Emma," I smiled. "She is. Her dad is an awesome dancer, too."

"It would be cool if he could join us," Katrina suggested, waggling her brows. "Alanna, is your choreography set in stone?"

"Not yet, why?" Alanna replied, raising a brow.

Katrina looked at Edward with a smirk. He saw my new friend leering at him and blushed. "What?" he asked.

"Can you dance, Mr. Cullen?" Alanna asked sweetly.

"Oh, no. I'm not doing this," Edward said has he held up his hands. "This is for you, ladies. Not me. Next time, okay?"

Katrina and Alanna pouted. I just rolled my eyes, but I knew Edward would say no. This is something that he wanted Emma and me to have. Emma was happily ignorant, talking to Katrina's daughter, Josie. After a few moments of chatting with Katrina and Alanna, Emma bounced over to me. "Oh my GOD! This was awesome, Bella! You're so good!"

"You're better, Emma-bear," I said as I tweaked her nose. "I'm so impressed, sweet girl."

"Really?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"I am," I said as I kissed her cheek. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and hugged my waist. I ruffled her hair as we walked toward where Edward was sitting. "What did you think, Daddy?"

"I think you were the most beautiful girl out there, Emma," he said as he scooped her up, spinning her in a circle. She squealed happily until he put her down. "You too, Ms. Swan." He kissed me softly, nibbling on my bottom lip. "Hmmm, tasty."

"Behave, Edward. There are children around," I hissed playfully. He nipped at my lip again before pulling away.

"Who wants ice cream?" he asked.

"Me! I do!" Emma said as she skipped toward the door. Edward laced his fingers with mine. I waved at Katrina and Alanna. Katrina gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled quietly as we left the dance studio. Katrina was definitely going to be a good friend. Her irreverent behavior was definitely a breath of fresh air.

We got our ice cream and then drove back home. There were a few messages on the house phone, all for Emma. Apparently, a friend was having an impromptu sleepover and invited all of the girls from the class. Emma wheedled with Edward and me to get permission to go. We said that she could stay overnight at her friend's house, giving us some time to spend together as a couple.

Edward wanted to do something like going down to the city and having a big romantic date. I just wanted to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with the fire blazing. Edward suggested a compromise: dinner out and then a movie at home. I agreed to his suggestion. Edward asked me if I could take Emma to the Spiezio's, where the sleepover was going to be held.

I drove a very excited seven year old to her party. She was bouncing in her booster in the back seat of the car. Pulling up to the house, Emma dashed out of the car, carrying her duffel bag and sleeping bag. Several girls were waiting on the stoop, squealing excitedly as Emma ran up to them. Soon, Emma was pulled into the house while Mrs. Spiezio stepped out. "It's nice to see her smile again," she said.

"It's been a rough few weeks," I said quietly. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm Edward's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Spiezio replied. "I'm Terri. Emma just raves about you whenever she's over visiting with Phoebe, my daughter. You're amazing, supposedly. The way she talks, it sounds like you're the second coming of God, or something."

"Oh goodness," I blushed. "What high praise from Emma…Wow. Anyhow, what time should we pick her up?"

"My husband and I are planning on taking the girls out for breakfast. We'll drop her off sometime after noon," Terri said with a wave of her hand. "I have Edward's cell phone number if there is an issue."

"Let me give you mine, too," I said with a smile. I rattled off my cell phone number as Terri put it into her phone. With a wave, I left the house and drove back home. Edward left me a note on the dry-erase board on our fridge. He told me to dress casually, but no jeans. Darting up the stairs, I showered and changed into a green, knee-length skirt that was a draw-back to the 1950s, a white blouse and a pair of beige wedge heels. I curled my hair using a diffuser and put on my necklace that I received for Christmas.

"Bella!" Edward called up to the bedroom. "You ready, love?"

"Almost," I responded. Bounding up the stairs, Edward skidded into the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a buttery yellow button-down shirt. His hair was casually messy, as per usual. On his face were his sexy glasses that made him look so smart and fucking delectable. Edward smiled crookedly, making my panties damp. _God, I'm horny. It's been too long. Like two days…_

_I'm such a slut._

"Bella, you're drooling," he quipped as he walked over to me, kissing my lips.

"Am not," I pouted. "You're just hot, Professor. In a smoldering, geeky way."

"A smoldering geek," he snorted. "That's a first."

"Shut it," I said as I smacked his belly. "You're gorgeous and you know it."

"That would be you, Ms. Swan," he replied, snaking his arms around my waist. "You're so beautiful, loving, exquisite, kind, generous, intelligent…"

"Okay, stop it," I said dryly, staring into his bright green eyes. "Where are we going on our date, stud?"

"Naperville," Edward smiled. "There's this wonderful tapas restaurant called Tango Grill."

"Edward, I love you and all but I'm not going topless," I said, arching a brow.

"Not topless, goofball. Tapas. They're appetizers," he replied. "Plus they have the best sangria."

"Oh, me and drinking," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"One drink will not hurt you, love," Edward hedged. "Besides, if you don't care for it, I'll drink it."

"You just want more booze," I chuckled. "Sounds perfect, though. I've never had tapas."

"I hope you like it," he smiled. "Then, afterward, we can go for a walk on the Riverwalk. It's actually supposed to be quite nice tonight."

"Awesome," I said as I leaned into his embrace. He kissed my head before tugging me out of the bedroom. He gently guided me to the Volvo after I grabbed my purse and jacket. Lacing our fingers together, we drove down the highway until we reached the exit for Naperville. About fifteen minutes later, the car was parked in a garage and we were walking toward the restaurant. The town was bustling with energy. "Wow, this is…something. I've never seen anything like it."

"Really?" Edward asked as he led us to the restaurant. "Whenever I come down to Naperville, it's like this. Teeming with good vibes."

"Where I grew up, it was a sleepy town. Not much in regards to window shopping and restaurants. We had one restaurant and that was a diner, plus the local gas station," I snorted. "If we wanted to do anything remotely fun, we had drive an hour to Port Angeles or three hours to Seattle."

"We drove an hour to get here," Edward said as he opened the door to the hip restaurant. There was a smooth Latin sound coming from the speakers. The exposed brick of the walls added to the warmth of restaurant. I hadn't even tried their food and I loved this place. It looked so eclectic and fun. We were seated right away and our drink orders taken. I did buckle and order a white wine sangria. "So, love, have you spoken with your dad recently?"

"I have," I said. "He called last night while you were at rehearsal with the actors."

"How are things?"

"Good. He hasn't heard anything about, um, James," I said, fisting my napkin.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he frowned. "I was just curious about Charlie. I wasn't fishing for information about James."

"I know. It's just lingering. Since the death of his parents, James has fallen off the radar," I shuddered.

"After killing one's parents in cold blood, I don't think he would be shouting it from the rooftops that he's out and free," Edward said flatly. He got up from his seat and sat next to me in the booth. "I will be happier once James is out of our lives. Preferably dead, you know?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder, holding his hand. He gently rubbed circles on my palm, calming me in the way only he knew how. All of the drama with Jessica had distracted me from the impending danger of James. Unfortunately, he was still out there. "Let's focus on having fun tonight, though. It's a beautiful night. I am on a date with the most gorgeous woman in the world and I'm not going to let _him_ rain on our parade," Edward said as he kissed my neck. "Okay, beautiful?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Edward," I murmured.

"I love you more, my love," he replied. "Let's talk about our plan of attack for the next few weeks of rehearsal. Before we know it, it'll be opening night."

"I know," I grimaced. "So far, act one is pretty solid. I'm mildly concerned about 'Positive,' but it's because of Ashleigh's lack of coordination with the choreography and the girls' inability to sing while dancing."

"You've worked with them, right?"

I arched a brow, mentally stating 'duh.' He chuckled and nodded. "I'm a moron."

"No, Edward, you're not a moron. Sometimes you just don't think," I teased. "I just may have to simplify the dance to make it more accessible. The second act is rougher than the first."

"Yes. The ending courtroom scene is a bit of a mess," Edward replied, wrinkling his nose. "Well, courtroom/bathroom scene. We can't get Enid's hair to work. The time it takes to remove one wig and put on the other is too time-consuming."

I bit my lip and thought about some possible solutions while the waitress came and took our orders. Edward ordered a handful of appetizers, as did I. We were going to share our food. "Oh, Bella?" Edward chimed.

"Yes," I replied as I nibbled on some bread left by the waitress.

"Look at this," he said, sliding a flyer toward me. It was an open call audition for _Into the Woods_ for a local theater. Tears filled my eyes. I shook my head. "Bella, I've seen you working with those kids. You're an amazing performer. You should try it."

"I haven't…not since…" I sniffled. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. You'd be perfect for Cinderella or the Baker's Wife," he urged. "Though, I'd hate to see you making out with another guy, but it's acting. I can see the sparkle in your eyes when you're working with the students for _Legally Blonde_. Your confidence was boosted today during Emma's dance rehearsal. Plus, you put all of those other mom's to shame with your dance expertise. Hell, even the teacher looked like ass compared to you. You have the voice of an angel and it's a shame that you don't share it. Try out. What's the worst that could happen? You don't make it?"

"When are the auditions?" I asked.

"A week after _Legally Blonde_ is done," Edward explained. "What do you say?"

"I have a lot to do before the audition," I blushed. "I'll need new headshots, an audition piece and an update to my resume."

"I have a friend of mine who does my headshots for me," Edward smiled. I arched a brow at him. "I've been a guest conductor for several choral groups and they needed a headshot for the program. It's pretty much me in my tuxedo, holding my conductor's baton. Nothing fancy. Anyhow, I'll give him a call and he can do yours for you." He gave me a crooked grin, kissing my temple. "Perhaps he can take some other pictures, too. Just for you and me."

"Perv," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I am so not talking about naked pictures, Ms. Swan. Get your mind out of the gutter," he replied in shock. "I'm talking about when I place a rock on your left hand and we announce it to the world."

"Engagement pictures?"

"Bingo, my dear Marian," he said as he kissed my lips quickly. "I'm not going to propose right now but I will. You know that, right?"

"Are you sure you want me forever?" I blushed. "I have a ton of baggage."

"So do I," Edward answered honestly, lacing his fingers with mine. "Bella, you're my forever."

"You're mine, too," I whispered as I kissed him on his perfect mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love. You did nothing wrong," he murmured as his lips moved down my neck, to the sensitive spot behind my ear. His tongue traced along my skin and God, did it feel good. I wanted that tongue elsewhere. A quiet cough broke us apart and we saw our waitress blushing as she held our tray of food. Edward mumbled his apology and moved a few inches away from me. I giggled as the waitress quickly placed our food in front of us and scurried away. "Jesus, if she was like five minutes later, I would have had you on the table licking you somewhere else," he chuckled nervously.

"When we get home, Professor," I quipped. "I have date with your tongue."

"And he doesn't intend to be late," he growled, kissing me quickly and passionately before tucking into our massive amounts of food. The rest of the dinner was spent devising our plans for the musical and what we needed to address. Other than a few scenes that were a little rough, things were ahead of schedule. The sets were awesome and Alice's costumes were nearly done. Edward was pleased that this might the easiest tech week he'd ever have.

After dinner, Edward paid the bill and we left the restaurant. Our fingers were laced together as we wandered down to the Naperville Riverwalk. The sun was just beginning to set and it had gotten a bit colder. Edward and I reached a tiny bridge and watched as the sun dipped further down in the sky. He stood behind me, humming quietly while we watched the sun set. "Bella?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked.

"I do," I giggled. "I'm not the typical girl where I've been planning since I was able to walk what my wedding was going to be, though. That would be Alice. She's such a girly-girl."

"So are you, in your own way," he snorted. "You can give Alice a run for her money, minus the pink."

"Let's just say that when we do get married, our colors will not include pink," I shuddered.

"Good. It clashes with my hair," Edward said, giving himself a lisp. I guffawed and gave him a look. "What? Not every eye is going to be on you, Swan. Some people do like to look at the groom."

"Especially the bride," I smiled.

"Isabella Cullen does have a nice ring to it," Edward quipped as he nibbled at my ear. "Mrs. Cullen. God, I'm getting turned on just thinking about it." He thrust his hips against my ass and sure enough, his arousal poked me.

"Edward, you're always turned on," I giggled.

"And this is a bad thing because?" he said as his hands moved down my hips, pushing me back to his arousal while he thrust forward. "There's no one around, Bella."

"Edward, I don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure," I hissed, looking at him.

"I need you," he begged as he nipped at my mouth. "Please, love." His fingers glided under my skirt and he reached my panties. He toyed with my clit over my underwear, trapping his hand between our bodies. "You're already soaked, Isabella." I moaned quietly. He smiled lasciviously as he gently lifted me onto the railing of the bridge. "You need to be quiet, Bella." I bit my lip as he pushed my panties aside, stroking my soaked core.

"Fuck," I croaked, leaning forward against his body.

"That's later," he said as he slowly inserted one of his fingers into my heat. "I cannot believe how wet you are, Isabella. I would love to dive underneath your skirt and taste your sweet pussy."

"Edward," I moaned, looking into his darkening eyes. "More…"

He smiled and removed his fingers from my body, licking them slowly. He closed his eyes as he tasted my essence on his hand, growling lowly. He looked into my eyes again as he pushed two fingers into my folds, rubbing my clit with his thumb. His other arm wrapped around my waist as he pumped his hand in and out of me. I whimpered as I stared into his eyes. "So tight, Bella. Fucking perfect."

"Ungh, GOD!" I breathed out as laid my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. His lips found my earlobe and he nibbled on my skin while he curled his fingers up inside of me. I rocked against his hand as his magical fingers fucked me. "I'm close, Edward."

"I know, my love," Edward crooned in my ear. "Your muscles are clinging to my fingers. But, I'd rather they be clinging to my cock. I'm so hard for you right now. I need you, Isabella. Once we get home, there will be no surface untouched by our lovemaking."

I looked into his eyes. "Where are we going to make love first?" I asked, biting my lip. Edward's strokes and thrusts were getting more erratic. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was ragged.

"Car, baby," he smirked. "We're going to make love in the car. Since you're wearing a skirt and all, it'll be easy access. In the driveway, we will make love in the car." He added a third finger to his ministrations and his pinky grazed my ass. "After we defile the car, then we will have fun in the kitchen. The counters are far to pristine for my taste. I need to have some Bella a la mode."

"You bought whipped cream?" I whispered, biting on his bottom lip. "If you did, I'll have to have my own Edward sundae with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top."

"Sounds perfect," he cooed as he curled his fingers deeper inside of me. "Where would you want to make love next, Isabella?"

"Your piano," I answered.

"Fuck," he moaned. His eyes darkened further as he smiled. "That may come before the kitchen. To see you on my piano with nothing on…God, I'm about to jizz in my jeans, Bella. Come for me. Spill all over my fingers, beautiful. I need to get you home." His mouth covered mine as he sped up his thrusts. My hips moved along with his hand and soon I was biting back a scream when my body exploded around his fingers. "That's my girl. Come all over my hand, baby." I rode out my orgasm while Edward slowed his movements. Once I nearly collapsed, Edward removed his fingers and adjusted my panties. "Good, love?"

I nodded, too tired and worked up to make any sort of comment. He chuckled as he suckled on his fingers, cleaning my arousal off his hand. I swiped his hand from his mouth and plunged his fingers into my mouth. He groaned as I fellated his long digits. With his arm, he gently placed me on the ground. "We need to get home. Now," he growled. Lacing our hands together, we jogged back to the car. Edward's kiss on my lips as he guided me into the passenger seat was fucking hot and uncontrolled. He was barely hanging on by a thread.

The drive back to the house was a blur. Edward's fingers were gliding over my knuckles as he sped down the highway. I wanted to take the edge off but he refused to let me do so. I pouted. He explained that if I came anywhere near his cock, we'd be dead. He was wound that tight and while the idea of road head was exciting to him, he just refused to do so since our safety was paramount.

We got back home and Edward attacked my mouth once we were in the driveway. During the drive, I had shimmied out of my panties. I clambered over the center console, opening my mouth for Edward's tongue. Reaching for the lever, Edward dropped the driver's seat so he was on his back. I released his belt buckle and made quick work of his jeans. "I need you, Edward."

"So do I," he moaned as his teeth nibbled on my neck. His hands went up my legs to where he discovered my 'surprise.' "Where are your panties?"

"My purse," I answered as I reached into his jeans, finding his rock hard cock and guiding it out of his pants. Once he was fully removed from his jeans and boxer briefs, I crawled over him and slid down his erection. "Holy fuck!"

"Sweet baby Jesus," Edward groaned as he was enveloped by my heat. "So wet, Bella."

"I told you I needed you," I rasped as I started grinding on his cock. Edward's hands moved up to my breasts, gently cupping my bouncing mounds. I swiveled my hips as I stared at my boyfriend. His eyes were feral and his grunts were animalistic. One of his hands was on my hips while I balanced with my hands on either side of his head. "I love having you inside of me, Edward. I can't get enough of your enormous cock."

"Fuck," he moaned. "We were made for each other, Bella. I cannot imagine my cock with another woman. I'm yours, baby. Only yours, forever."

"You're such a romantic," I giggled as I leaned back slightly, resting on the steering wheel. He smirked crookedly as he lifted my skirt to watch us as we fucked. His cock was slick from my arousal. He licked his lips as he watched our connection. "You like watching us, Edward?"

"Yes, baby. God, I wish you could see how perfect your body is for me," he purred. "Perhaps in the closet, we can make love in front of the mirror…" He wrapped his hand around my neck and kissed my lips with fervor. Our movements were getting more and more erratic. The steering wheel was jamming in the back. With each thrust and pump of our hips, the horn honked. "I'm close, gorgeous. Please come for me. I need to feel you come." His thumb found my clit and he circled it. I moaned against his mouth, tangling my fingers in his soft hair.

"Ed…Edward," I rasped. "Fuck! I'm coming." My muscles clenched and hugged his cock. I let out a guttural scream as he slammed his hips against mine, filling me to the hilt. He let out his own yell as he spilled into my body. I slumped against him as he languidly pumped in and out of me. "Damn."

"Uh huh," he snorted as he nuzzled my neck. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for fulfilling one of my fantasies."

"Having sex in a car is a fantasy of yours?" I snickered.

"Yep. Now, onto the next fantasy," he smiled. "The piano…"

"Insatiable, you are," I laughed as I slid off his cock. I tucked him back into his jeans and got back onto the passenger side. I swiped my purse from the ground. Edward had gotten out of the car and scooped me up into his arms. I smiled as I clung to his neck.

"I'm insatiable for you, Ms. Swan," he purred. He carried me into the house and strode into the living room where his piano was located. Our clothes were strewn all over the living room floor and the next thing I knew, Edward was between my legs, sucking and nipping at my core.

We made love on the piano, on the couch, and in the kitchen before Edward proclaimed that he was spent. I just know I was going to be walking funny tomorrow with all of the loving I received from my boyfriend. Couple that with the dance rehearsal with Emma, I'm going to be so sore. But, I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world.

xx FLTM xx

"Ms. Swan, this costume makes me look fat," Ashleigh grumbled as she fussed with her navy blue suit. "I mean, my butt looks enormous. Can't I wear something different? The dress that I wear at the end of the show would work."

"No, Ashleigh it wouldn't. It's pink. At the beginning of act two, you're trying to be a serious lawyer," I sighed, staring at Alice. She was snickering quietly while she fixed some minor issues with one of the Greek Chorus girls. "This suit is very elegant."

"It's stuffy and makes me look like I'm a librarian or something," she whined. "Can't we change it a little bit?"

"No, Ashleigh," Alice said, shooting her a look. "That suit was tailored just for you. You are not supposed to look like a hoochie." I pinched Alice, giving her a hard glare. "Ow! That hurt, Ms. Swan."

"Ashleigh, go put your costume on for the top of act one," I said. "I have to speak with Miss Brandon about your Halloween costume. Becca, you can go too."

"Sure, Ms. Swan," she said as she adjusted her cheerleader skirt. Ashleigh shot me a snotty glare before she left with her costume for the start of the show. Once the door of the costume room closed, I leaned against the counter. I stuck my tongue out at Ashleigh.

"What a brat," Alice said.

"She is but you need to behave, Alice. You can't be calling students 'hoochies.'" I chided. "I do not want to get fired."

"You won't get fired, Bella. Relax," Alice soothed. I rolled my eyes as we continued to call students in for their final fitting. Edward was running a run-through with Rehearse-Score. I could hear him grumble about stupid mistakes the kids were making. It was the day before spring break and we all wanted out of here. But this was the only day that Alice could come to do fittings for the cast. She wanted to get them done prior to our spring break so we could start using them during rehearsals once we get back. Or at least some of them. "Are you and Edward doing anything fun for spring break?"

"I wanted to visit Charlie but he's busy," I sighed. "My mom called a few weeks ago and said that she was going to be in town or close to Chicago next week. I may be meet up with her."

"You don't mention your mom much," Alice said as she folded the costumes she needed to fix.

"My mom is a big kid," I replied after a few moments of thinking. "She's nice and funny but not really 'maternal.'"

"Kind of like Edward's dead ex-wife?" Alice asked.

"No. Not like Jessica. Jessica was a she-beast who didn't how to be a mom. Renee at least knew how to kind of raise a child. I know I was loved by her and that she cared for my actions. However, she was such a scatterbrain," I chuckled. "Unfortunately after what happened with James, we haven't talked much. I've asked her about it and her reply was that she was afraid that I'd be too different after my injuries."

"How can she think that?" Alice admonished.

"Alice, she saw me when I was essentially a vegetable," I murmured. "I was attached to tubes, machines and I was one big bruise. My mom is a bit squeamish and doesn't handle blood well. We're similar like that. Anyhow, she couldn't get _that picture_ of me being broken out of her head. Besides, for a year, I could barely walk, talk or fend for myself."

"Damn," Alice frowned. "But, you're fine now."

"For the most part. I get nasty headaches. Sometimes they land me in the hospital like the one I had earlier in the year. I have to take an anti-seizure medication as a precaution. I hadn't had one since the first few months out of the hospital, but I'd rather err on the side of caution. Are you done with the costumes?"

"Yep. I have a few I need to adjust and then guys' suits and I'm done," she replied. "Speaking of bad mothers, how is Emma doing?"

"Yeah, random connection there, Alice," I snorted.

"What? From what I've heard, Jessica was a colossal bitch who didn't give two shits about her sweet girl," Alice shrugged. "How is she?"

"She has good days and bad days. Ever since her mom's funeral, she's been having more good days than bad. A lot of it has to do with the counselor that Edward is bringing her to," I shrugged. "However, every so often, I see this emptiness in her eyes. I think it's because she never really heard Jessica say that she loved her. Edward and I say it as much as we can and show her with our actions, but I'm not her mom, nor is Edward."

"I can't even imagine," Alice said quietly, tears filling her eyes. "I bet it's hell for Edward and you to be away from her."

"It is," I sniffled. "Edward mentioned to me in passing that this might be his last musical since we're having so many problems with Emma."

"Who would do it? You?"

"Possibly," I answered.

"Ms. Swan? Mr. Cullen needs you," Tyler said as he poked his head inside of the costume room. "Ashleigh is having a diva moment."

"Oh, good lord," I snarled as I left the costume room and jogged out to the stage. Edward was facing off with Ashleigh who was screaming about something that Austin did during 'Harvard Variations.' Based off his stance, he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"Mr. Cullen, Austin's voice doesn't mesh well with mine. Didn't you hear it? We totally clashed during 'Harvard Variations.' Can't Tyler and Austin switch parts?" Ashleigh whined.

"No," Edward replied curtly. "Ashleigh, we are putting this show on in less than three weeks. One of which, we're on spring break. I'd like to START my spring break but we need to get through all of act one before we do so. With this diva fit you're throwing, it's not happening!"

"Ashleigh, do you want to keep your part as Elle?" I asked, standing next to Edward. He visibly relaxed as he gave me a tight smile. "Because, we do have another girl who has been following along, ready to step in. The wonders of an understudy."

"Maggie? You think Maggie can take over for me?" Ashleigh squealed.

"Yes," Edward and I both answered. I turned to the auditorium and smiled at Maggie. "You're up, girl."

"Really?" Maggie squeaked. She scrambled onto the stage and took Ashleigh's spot. Ashleigh was gaping like a fish.

"You may want to get off stage, Ashleigh," Edward said. "Your part hasn't been reassigned. Yet. However, this is your wake up call. If you cannot get over this diva complex, you will be taking over Maggie's role as one of the sorority sisters and Maggie will become the new Elle."

"But, Mr. Cullen," she wailed.

"Ashleigh, I'm not kidding," Edward said sternly. "Sit. Down." Ashleigh pouted and stomped off the stage. She slammed down in one of the seats, crossing her arms over her chest. He began barking out orders and I walked to where Ashleigh was seated.

"Leave me alone, Ms. Swan," she said acidly. "You're taking my part away."

"Listen, Ashleigh, you may be pissed off but I'm still your teacher. You need to be respectful," I said. "Besides, your part is not gone. You needed a reality check. You can't act like this. Have you ever heard the adage, 'There are no small parts in the theater, only small actors.'"

"Sure," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But that doesn't apply to me."

"Yes, it does, Ashleigh," I explained. "Right now you're acting like a small actor. Yes, you have the biggest role of the show, but your attitude is making you appear to be ungrateful and undeserving. Everyone on that stage is working their butts off and you're complaining about your voice not meshing with Austin's. And that's not all. The complaints about the costumes, the critiques over your fellow cast mates, the whining about the choreography and disrespect to Mr. Cullen and myself. You were chosen for this role since you were the best choice, physically and with your talent. However, your attitude needs to stop. If doesn't improve, then Maggie will become Elle Woods and you will be sorority sister number three. Your behavior for the remainder of this rehearsal and upon our return from break will be your test."

She turned away from me and continued to pout like a two year old who is not allowed candy on their birthday. I stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, watching as Maggie fell into the role of Elle easily. She was a sophomore and her innocence really worked for the part. I tugged on Edward's jean leg from the edge of the stage. He turned and crouched down. "What do you think, Bella?"

"I think that if Ashleigh doesn't get her head out of her ass, we have our new Elle," I said, looking up at him. "Maggie is a natural."

"The only thing that isn't working is her hair color," he pouted as he sat down facing me.

"A wig," I answered. "When I was offered the role, they gave me a wig. I sure as hell wasn't going to dye my hair blonde. I'd look like death."

"Highly unlikely, Bella," he joked. "You'd look beautiful, no matter what."

"Biased," I quipped. "Would you love me if I was bald?"

"Bella, I'll love you forever. Bald, old, fat, skinny," he answered as he gently ran his finger tips over the back of my hand: the only affection he could give me at school with forty students close by. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman to me, Bella."

"You're a charmer, Cullen," I teased, blushing furiously at his comment. "I can't wait until they are gone and I thank you for your compliments, Professor."

"Hmmm," he replied as he squeezed my fingers. He winked at me before turning his attention to the students on the stage. Alice glided over to me and watched the rest of our rehearsal as Edward made comments every so often.

"They're really good," Alice whispered. "Who is the little redhead?"

"Maggie. She's Ashleigh's understudy and her wakeup call," I snickered. "However, I'm hoping that Ashleigh doesn't get her act together since Maggie is rocking it right now."

"Me too. The suit will fit Maggie better," Alice giggled.

"It would. At least in the chest," I agreed. Edward turned around and put his fingers to his lips. I bit my lip, apologizing with my eyes. He gave me a crooked grin before turning back to the action on stage. During the rest of the rehearsal, I helped the dancers with their choreography and soon it was time for the students to leave. They burst out of the auditorium excitedly. I did notice that Ashleigh had already left when we dismissed the students. _Strike three, chickie._

"Did Ashleigh leave?" Edward asked.

"I think she did," I said. "She done?"

"That would be affirmative," Edward replied. "I'll call her dad before we leave school."

"Good. That girl is a bitch," Alice said as she balanced her bags of clothes to mend. "Can she be any snottier?"

"That was Ashleigh on a good day," Edward chuckled. "Well, she could be a lot worse, too. The girls hate her. The guys want to do her. Her teachers are fed up with her attitude but thank the lord that I am in cahoots with her dad. He loves me." Edward held out his hands and lifted me onto the stage. Alice pouted until he did the same to her. "Thank goodness both of you weigh like nothing."

"We could have gone up the stairs," I chided.

"Not nearly as fun," Alice giggled. "You guys want to go out tonight?"

"Nah. We're taking Emma to see a movie," Edward replied. "Perhaps we can get together while we're on break?"

"Sweet," Alice chirped. "I'll give Bella a call. See you both later. Have fun at the movies!" She skipped out of the auditorium with her bags. Edward sighed and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to make this phone call with Ashleigh's dad but I'm kind of dreading it," he answered, leaning his cheek on my hair. "Come with me?"

"Definitely, Professor," I replied, tightening my hold around his waist. We walked to his office. Edward flipped through the musical contracts until he found Ashleigh's paperwork. With a heavy sigh, he dialed the phone number and let it ring on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Stewart," Edward began. "It's Mr. Cullen from Springview Central High School."

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. How is the musical coming?" he asked amiably.

"Good. Very good. However, I'm contacting you regarding Ashleigh's behavior," Edward sighed. "She's becoming very challenging and is not following instructions. Today she had a 'diva moment.'"

"A diva moment?" Mr. Stewart snorted. "We get those all of the time. We send Ashleigh to her room and take away her car."

"Well, she's been very rude to the other cast members and publically humiliated one of the other leads during rehearsal. My co-director, Ms. Swan, and I, we decided to have Ashleigh sit out the rest of the rehearsal while her understudy filled in," Edward said.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart. This is Ms. Swan," I introduced myself.

"Hi, Ms. Swan," he sighed. "Let me guess, she had a snit fit?"

"To put it lightly," I answered. "I spoke with her briefly about working as a team and not being a 'small' actor. I also spoke to her about her constant complaining and disrespect to her cast mates. In addition to her comments about the other cast member, she was whining about her costumes and being rude to the costume designer."

"What can I do?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Well, not a whole lot, Mr. Stewart. Unfortunately, Ashleigh's behavior has escalated to the point where we do not trust her in the role she was assigned," Edward said. "For the remainder of rehearsal, Ashleigh's understudy stepped in and Ms. Swan and I made it clear that she was to remain at rehearsal for the rest of the time. However, it turns out that she left prior to the end of rehearsal. Subsequently, we need to remove her from the part of 'Elle Woods.'"

"There's nothing more that she can do?"

"No, sir," Edward frowned. "Her behavior is too much and honestly, we don't trust her."

"Shit," Mr. Stewart spat. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. I raised my daughter to be better than this. However, she is going to find herself in a bad way if this behavior continues. Does she still have a part in the show?"

"Yes," I answered. "She'll take over the part that her understudy played: one of the sorority girls."

"I'll speak with Ashleigh and I do apologize, again, for her poor choices," Mr. Stewart grumbled. "I'll contact you if there are any issues."

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart," Edward said. "I hope you have a great weekend and we'll talk soon." The phone clicked off and Edward slumped back in his chair. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. "That went too well."

"That's because he hasn't heard Ashleigh's skewed side of the story," I said as I laced my fingers through his hair. "You may want to inform Smith."

"I'll send him an email." He turned to his computer, keeping me in his lap and quickly sent an email to our principal, carbon-copying me in on the correspondence. "You ready for our spring break, beautiful?"

"Definitely," I said as kissed his neck. "We need some rest and relaxation."

"I just wish I could have taken us to some tropical climate," Edward pouted. "If only I had the foresight to plan ahead…"

"According to you, we have the rest of our lives, Professor. Plenty of time for a tropical vacation," I said as I nibbled on his lower lip. "Let's get home to Emma and have some family fun time."

"That sounds wonderful," he sighed as he stood up, carrying me with him. I squeaked, glaring at him. "Like I said earlier, you weigh nothing. My left shoe weighs more than you."

"Edward, I can walk. Please put me down," I said as I squirmed in his arms. "I know you love being the knight in shining armor but what are you saving me from? The floor? Dustbunnies?"

"They are terrible creatures," Edward quipped as he carried me out of his office. "They nip and bite at your feet, causing havoc everywhere they go."

"You are too much, Edward," I joked as I swung my legs out of his arms and gracefully landing on my feet. "I'll survive the attack of the killer dustbunnies."

"Well, be prepared for another type of attack when we get home, Ms. Swan," he purred, biting down on my earlobe.

"Horny much, Professor?"

"For you? Always," he chuckled darkly.

**A/N: There you have it kids…not that much drama in this one in light of the previous chapter. There was some mention of the evil James. But not a lot. Also, there was some clarification about Renee. She's not going to be a big part of the story. She's really not that important, in the grand scheme of things. No hidden agenda from her. Anyhow, up next will be spring break for our favorite music teacher and his family. I may have them go someplace fun…perhaps Florida as a surprise or something. We'll see. Also, we're probably going to move ahead in the story a few weeks to opening night, too. We'll see. Anyhow, leave me some love. Hugs! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty**

**EPOV**

"Pssssh, Daddy?"

"Emma, it's the first day of spring break. Let me sleep in. Please?" I begged, covering my head with my pillow.

"I will Daddy. But, Bella wanted me to tell you that we're going to dance," Emma said as she lifted the pillow, looking into my eyes. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," I said sleepily. She kissed my forehead and bounded out of the bedroom. My eyes fluttered shut and I crashed again until Bella tore the blankets off my body. "Hey!"

"You are a bum, Cullen," she said with a smirk.

"I'm exhausted," I replied, sitting up in my bed. Bella was wearing a pair of capri black yoga pants and blue tank top that hugged her body like a second skin. "Fuck, you're so sexy, baby."

"Shut it. I'm a sweaty mess," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "Alanna worked us to the bone and poor Katrina, that one mom, ended up jacking up her ankle. We had to call her husband to pick her up along with her daughter, Josie. She's supposed to text me with the doctor's prognosis. You may be taking her spot, Edward."

"Do I have to wear feathers or sequins?" I asked.

"Sequins," Bella answered. "Speaking of which, I ordered Emma's costumes. She'll have three."

"Did you use the new credit card I gave you?" I questioned, pulling her into the bed. She squealed, again protesting that she was sweaty and gross. "Did you?"

"I did," she replied, nestling against my chest. "I still don't like it, though."

"Bella, what's mine is yours," I rationalized.

"Eh," she pouted. "I feel like a total free-loader. I'm driving _your_ _car_, living in _your house,_ barely making an contributions to the household."

"As far as I'm concerned, the Volvo is now your car. This is OUR house and you make contributions to the household by living here, seeing your smiling face, eating your delicious food, loving my baby girl, fucking me."

"That's another reason why you're so tired, Edward. I sucked you dry," Bella quipped, nipping at my jaw.

"Hmmm, you did," I smiled. "Where's Emma?"

"She's downstairs on the computer. Oh, incidentally, by the way, while we were driving back, Esme invited us over to the house for a barbeque. She said that you wouldn't pick up the phone."

"I was dead to the world. What time do we need to be at my parents?"

"Three. Everyone's coming," Bella said as she kissed my chin and wiggling out of my embrace. "I'm going to shower and then attempt to make something for this shindig. I think there is ingredients for pasta salad. While I'm washing off my stench, can you boil the pasta? Use the rotinis, okay?"

"Yes, dear," I sighed dramatically. Bella rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. I put on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Emma was on the couch in the family room, munching on a toaster strudel. She was watching _iCarly_. "Hey, Emma-bear."

"Hi, Daddy," she smiled crookedly. "Did Bella tell you about Katrina?"

"She did, baby girl."

"I heard a crack. I think she broke her ankle, Daddy," she grimaced.

"I hope she didn't. Having a broken bone is not fun," I shuddered.

"Did you ever break a bone, Daddy?"

"I broke my wrist when I was in seventh grade. Uncle Emmett and I were messing around in the backyard. He was on the football team and needed me to practice. I was tossing him the football. He wanted to be a receiver. However, he kept dropping the ball. He changed his mind and eventually decided that he was going to try to become a defensive lineman. I got pummeled into the ground and the last time he tackled me, my left arm was twisted under my body. It snapped and I spent six weeks in a cast and then another two weeks in a brace."

"Did it hurt?"

"At first. For the first week and a half, I was in agony. Then the damn cast itched. I couldn't reach the itch and I was a surly, grumpy boy. I never more grateful then when the cast came off. I scratched my arm with a look of bliss on my face," I chuckled. "You also had a broken arm, too."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You were two years old and you fell out of your crib," I explained, pulling her into my lap.

"Oh. Did Bella have any broken bones?"

"I'm not sure, Emma. If she has, I'll let Bella tell you," I explained, kissing her head. As far I knew, Emma was not aware of her ordeal with James. And I think that was the only time she had broken bones was through his beatings. "Anyhow, we're going over to Nana and Papa's house for a barbeque. Bella wants to make some pasta salad. Can you help me by cutting up some of the vegetables that are going into the salad?"

"Sure, Daddy. Anything but the tomatoes, though. I don't like how they squirt," Emma answered, wrinkling her nose. I nodded and flung her onto my shoulders. Emma squealed and I walked us to the kitchen. In the pantry, she reached for the rotini and I gathered various veggies for the salad: cucumbers, olives, tomatoes, artichoke hearts, peppers, and various different types of cheeses. "Do you think we should put pepperoni into the pasta salad? Uncle Emmy doesn't like vegetables."

I nodded and grabbed some pepperoni from the fridge. Scooping her off my shoulders, I set up Emma at the island with a knife, several bowls and a cutting board. She began cutting while I made the pasta. Bella came down a few moments later and was wearing a dark wash jean skirt, a brick-colored peasant blouse and a pair of pewter ballet flats. I smiled at her seductively, remembering the last time she wore a skirt. _You fucked all over this house, pervert. _

"Go get dressed, Edward," she said, trying to hide her smile. _Yeah, she remembers. _ "I'll finish with Emma and then help her get ready."

"You promised you'd French braid my hair, Bella," Emma said.

"I know," Bella said as she tweaked Emma's nose. My heart burst at their conversation and interaction. Emma was being loved by her mother. By Bella. She turned and pointed upstairs. I nodded and jogged up to our bedroom. I took a quick shower. I ran my hand over my beard and decided not to shave. I was on spring break, damn it. I pulled on a pair of navy cargo pants, gray t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. I was determined to be comfy. But, I still looked stylish. Putting on deodorant, cologne and attempting to smooth out my hair, I finished getting ready and darted down to the kitchen. My girls were putting together the pasta salad and swiping tastes of the deliciousness in front of them.

"Save some for the barbeque," I snickered

"Shut it," Bella smiled. "It's damn good. Right, Em?"

"Yep. I helped make the dressing, Daddy. Taste it," she said as she speared a few noodles and veggies. I bent down. My baby girl fed me, quite honestly, the best tasting pasta salad ever. I moaned. "Good, huh?"

"The best, Emma-bear," I said as I swallowed my bite. "Is that basil?"

"I found some pesto in the freezer and decided to make a dressing out of it," Bella said. "However, it was Emma's idea to put in the secret ingredient."

"What's that?"

"We can't tell you, Daddy. It wouldn't be a secret," Emma said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to shower and don't forget Bella about my braid."

"Don't wash your hair, Emma," Bella chided. "It'll make it easier for me to braid your hair."

"Kay," she sang as she hopped off the barstool and skipped up the stairs. Bella was covering the pasta salad in the Tupperware. I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Hi," I said as I kissed her neck. "Have I said that I love you today?"

"You mumbled it when I got up and pressed on my bladder," Bella giggled. "However, I think you were trying to convince me to stay in your arms as opposed to be coherent."

"Well, I'm coherent now and I love you," I whispered against her skin. "You are so amazing, love. So amazing."

"So are you, Professor," Bella answered, turning around in my arms. "I love you, too."

I glided my fingers over her porcelain skin, cupping her beautiful face. I stared into her deep chocolate depths. My heart, for same strange reason, was stammering against my chest. The love and adoration in her eyes was plain. My feelings were even stronger than that. Bella stood on her tip toes while I dipped my head to press my lips to hers. The smooth skin of her lips caressed mine and I exploded into a million pieces of happiness. _Yeah, that was cheesy. _

Her tongue swiped along my top lip, asking for entrance. I picked her up and placed her on the counter. I opened my mouth and Bella's tongue swept inside my teeth, dancing with my own tongue. Her fingers tangled into my damp hair, pulling me closer to her body. I angled my head so I could deepen the kiss further.

"Ugh, gross. Quit making out on the kitchen counter," Emma laughed.

"Oooh, busted," Bella replied against my mouth.

"At least it wasn't last weekend. She would have gotten quite a view of us," I snickered, pulling away from my girl. "Sorry, Emma."

"Eh, you're cute. For old people," Emma said.

"We're old?" Bella and I asked.

"Older than me," Emma smirked. "Come on, Bella. Please do my hair! Please?"

"Okay, Emma-bear," Bella answered. I wrapped my hands around Bella's waist and placed her on the floor. With a chaste kiss, Bella walked to the couch, instructing Emma to sit on the floor. I watched as Bella expertly created a halo braid on Emma's hair. It was so beautiful and made my baby girl look even more like an angel. Emma hopped up once Bella was done and ran to the bathroom. She squealed loudly. Her feet pounded on the floor until she ran back to Bella, pouncing on her on the couch. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it!" she said as she kissed Bella's cheek, loudly. "You are the best mom ever!"

Bella wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her forehead, cradling our baby in her arms. Our eyes gazed at each other while Emma hugged her _mother._ I mouthed that I loved her and she smiled at me. A few tears fell from her eyes, onto her pink cheeks. "You're the best daughter, Emma," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly. "I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, mom…Bella," Emma said quietly. She then pulled away. "I know it sounds weird, since you and my dad are just dating, but…can I call you mom?"

"We may just be dating now, Emma, but I do hope to make things more permanent soon," I said. I looked at Bella. Her mouth was gaping.

"I'd be honored if you called me mom," Bella squeaked out.

"Awesome!" Emma squealed, hugging Bella tightly. "I love you, Mom!"

"I love you, so much, Emma," Bella cried. I put my arms around both of them and held them as they bonded as mother and daughter. The annoying ringing of the house phone broke our moment. I got up and picked up the offending object.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you coming over or what?" Emmett boomed into my ear.

"We're coming, genius," I said dryly. "Keep your panties on."

"Whatever, Little Cullen. I'm starving and dad won't start the grill until everyone is here. I've got steaks to cook and we're just waiting on you, Mini Cullen and Future Cullen."

"Future Cullen?"

"Bella. She's your wife, dude. Ask mom for your inheritance ring. Propose to her already," Emmett snickered.

"Say goodbye, Emmett."

"Laters!"

He hung up his phone and I shook my head. "Laters? My brother is seriously mentally challenged at times," I sighed quietly. "My beautiful girls, we've been beckoned by Uncle Emmett. Little Cullen, Mini Cullen and Future Cullen are the last group to arrive and if I know Uncle Emmett, he's ready to gnaw off his arm in hunger."

"Future Cullen?" Emma asked.

"It's your mom," I said, my heart bursting in joy. "Apparently everyone thinks of you as being a part of our family, Bella."

"Oh," Bella blushed.

"What is Mommy going to be once she is a part of the family, Daddy? Future Cullen doesn't work if she's your wife."

"We'll have to think about that," I said. "Let's go."

"Emma, put on your hoodie," Bella said. "It's warm now but it's supposed to get chilly tonight."

"Yeah, Mommy," Emma said, emphasizing the word 'mommy.' She skipped off and ran upstairs to grab her hoodie. Bella took out a beige jacket from the closet and double checked the pasta salad. Emma came back downstairs wearing a jean skirt, pink shirt and an orange hoodie with a matching pink butterfly on the chest. Bella picked up the pasta salad and we headed out to the Volvo. Buckling my girl in the back seat, we headed to my parents' home. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were here too. Alice's car was parked on the street. I was slightly bummed that Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lizzie weren't around, but I'd see them at some point.

I heard music in the backyard and led my girls to the massive porch my parents had. I know Bella had seen it since she went outside during Christmas to calm herself after telling her story to my family. The women scurried around Bella and Emma and led them into the kitchen. Jasper gave me a look of anguish. I jogged over to him and listened to Emmett and my dad talk about gruesome things they experienced at the hospital. I was used to it. Didn't really like it but was used to it.

"Dad, Em, lay off the hospital talk. Poor Jasper looks like he's going to puke all over the steaks," I chuckled.

"These are $40 a pound filets, Jas," Emmett barked. "No puking on the steaks."

"Don't turn them into charcoal briquettes," I said, smacking Emmett's arm. "Do you remember July Fourth?"

"I was distracted by the hotness that is my wife," Emmett said as he waved the tongs in my face. "Rose in a bikini should be outlawed for anybody but me."

"What were they talking about before I got here?" I asked.

"Gangrene toes," Jasper gulped. "And infected wounds. I can see the most gruesome crime scenes but the idea of pus and that kind of nastiness grosses me out. To no end. Though, floaters are pretty gross, too."

"Floaters?" Carlisle asked.

"Bodies found in Lake Michigan or the Chicago River," Jasper answered. "When they're all bloated and their fingers have been chewed off by the fish, it's pretty nasty."

"Dude, now I'm going to puke all over the steaks," Emmett blanched.

"Serves you right," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're not grossed out?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. Not really. Emma used to projectile vomit when she was a little one and well, I'm a bit obsessed with shows like _CSI _and _Law and Order_," I shrugged. "Maybe I missed my calling as a cop."

"We're in need of a few good men," Jasper said, nudging my shoulder.

"But, I love music more," I said. "Plus, I'm good at it."

"So, Edward, Emmett mentioned something about your inheritance ring?" Carlisle asked, waggling his brows. "Are you that serious about Bella?"

"I am, Dad."

"Good. She's so much better than Jessica," Carlisle said. "I know it's unbecoming speak ill of the dead, but she was a bitch."

"Dad!" Emmett laughed. "I never heard you cuss before. Ever."

"That woman brought out the worst in me," Carlisle said dryly. "I'm so glad that you didn't propose using Nana Cullen's ring."

"Dad, I have Nana Cullen's ring," Emmet said. "I proposed to Rose with it and she said it was ugly. Honestly, it was. So, we had the diamonds reset into the engagement ring she has now."

"Oh. So you're getting Grandma Masen's?"

"Yes, Dad," I affirmed. "If I could get it before I leave that would perfect."

"I'll tell your mother. She'll be thrilled," Carlisle said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Emmett, how much longer with the steaks?" Rose called from the patio door.

"Five minutes, babe," he replied. She nodded and went back inside.

While Emmett finished the steaks, we chatted about the upcoming baseball season. We had a bit of an argument. Jasper was a die-hard White Sox fan and all of us where Cub fans. Before it came to physical violence, Emmett piled the steaks onto a platter and we headed inside into the kitchen. The kitchen table was filled with a variety of salads, sides and food. Emmett put the platter of steaks in the middle the table and we all got into our seats. Emma sat between me and Bella. The conversation revolved around the musical, Emma's time at school, Rose and Emmett's surrogate pregnancy and Jasper's possible promotion in the Chicago Police Department.

After our meal, I dragged my mom away from the kitchen, proclaiming I needed to talk to her about something. Carlisle and Emmett beamed at me. Jasper gave me a knowing smirk. "What's up, Edward?" Esme asked when I got up into their bedroom.

"Um, I was wondering if I could get Grandma Masen's engagement ring?" I asked, quietly.

"Are you? Are you planning on…?" Esme asked, covering her mouth in shock.

"I am. Today Emma asked if she could call Bella 'Mom,'" I said. "She's my everything, Mom. I can't imagine my life without her."

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheeks. "I'm so happy, my sweet boy. You're long overdue for true happiness. Bella gives that to you." With one more kiss to my forehead, Esme darted off into her closet. A few moments later, she came back and led me to the bed. She placed a small velvet box into my hand. "It's not a diamond, Edward. I'm not sure if you are hoping for a diamond."

"Bella doesn't seem like a diamond girl," I said. "If I remember, it's a sapphire, right?"

Esme nodded and urged me to open up the box. With a nervous sigh, I opened the tiny velvet box. Nestled inside was a large cushion cut sapphire ring, surrounded by pave-set round diamonds. With a shaking hand, I took it out of the box and held it up. Normally, older rings were ugly and not that appealing. However, this ring was classic and I'm certain that Bella would love it. If she didn't, I'd buy her the ring that she did want.

"When are you going to propose?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather it be sooner rather than later. But, I feel like our relationship is moving so quickly. We only started dating in December. We've moved in together in February. It's the beginning of April. Four months?"

"You are so much like your father, Edward. Once you fall, you fall forever," she snickered. "Carlisle proposed at dessert of our first date. I thought he was kidding. He played it off like he was but when he did propose later, he said that he knew by the end of our first date that he was going to marry me. That first proposal was real. The love radiating from all of you today was infectious. It was amazing to see."

"I'll come up with something but I wanted to get this from you. I also need to talk to Charlie: ask his permission for Bella's hand," I blushed.

"You are so old-fashioned, Edward. I raised you well," Esme said, ruffling my hair. "Come on. I think Emmett wants to play with fire and have a bonfire in the pit. I hope you all brought coats and jackets."

"Yes, Mom," I said as I kissed her cheek. Placing Bella's engagement ring into the box, I slipped it into my pocket of my pants. We walked down the stairs and heard Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy bickering. _Yay! They came!_

"…I swear to God, Teddy, that is the ugliest sweater. Ever. Why in the hell are you wearing it?" Lizzie laughed.

"I like it," Teddy defended. I crossed into the kitchen and saw the ugly sweater. _Oh, that's bad. _It was navy blue with orange arms, green trim down the front and red trim on the bottom. He paired it with a white button down shirt and jeans. "I look preppy."

"You look like a geek," Emmett laughed. "Edward, give Uncle Teddy your glasses. He needs them more than you, right now." Teddy smacked Emmett upside the head as he stuck out his tongue at him.

"Hello, my favorite nephew," Aunt Lizzie said as she hugged me. Emmett pouted. "Oh, you big baby. I called you my favorite when I came in to see you. I'm fickle."

"Yeah, you are," Emmett snorted. "Come on, Emma. Let's go get the makings for smores. Your dad can get the fire pit ready."

"Oh, goody," I said wryly. "Want to help me, Bella?"

"Sure," she smiled. I laced my fingers with hers and we went out to the patio. I grabbed the flame thrower from the grill, handing it to Bella. I went on the side of the house, picking up an armful of logs and deposited them into the fire pit. Working together, we got the fire going and claimed one of the chaise lounges. Esme came out with blankets and tossed one on top of Bella's legs. She smiled appreciatively and nestled back in my arms.

Emma came back with Emmett and handed out the long forks for the marshmallows. Emmett placed the bag of marshmallows onto the table next to his chaise and stoked the fire. Once Emma finished passing out the forks, she crawled into Bella's lap and put her head on her shoulder. My arms were around both of my girls and I never felt more complete than at this moment.

A flash blinded me momentarily. I looked up and saw my mom with her camera in her hands. "You all are so cute," she gushed. "Such a beautiful family."

Bella blushed and buried her face in my neck. Emma smiled, moving closer to Bella and lacing her fingers with mine. "Thanks, Mom," I beamed. "We are a beautiful family."

"Oh, gag me!" Emmett snorted.

Rose threw a marshmallow at his head and chuckled quietly. "We'll have our beautiful family moment soon, you big goon."

"I know," he said, kissing Rose's neck.

"We're all nauseatingly adorable and cute," Uncle Teddy said. "Moving on!" He pulled his wife into his lap and held her to his chest. We all sat around the fire and listened to the quiet crackle. We ate smores and listened to Emmett's sad attempt to tell ghost stories. After the third try, Bella hissed at Emmett to stop and she took over.

She was fucking good.

The stories she told were intriguing and gave me chills. Uncle Teddy screamed like a girl a few times, dumping Aunt Lizzie onto the ground. She smacked him before moving over to sit by Esme.

Emma had fallen asleep by the time Bella had started telling stories and she was snoring quietly. Her hand was tangled in Bella's hair and she clutched to her while she slept. An hour or so later, Bella started nodding off and I said that we had to go. Alice whined that she barely got any time with Bella. My girl, who was barely awake, flipped her off and promised to get together sometime over break.

I carried Emma out to the car while Bella hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. I drove us back to the house. Bella picked up Emma and carried her inside. "I'm going to put her to bed."

I nodded and carried the pasta salad into the kitchen. The answering machine was blinking, indicating that we had a new message. I pressed the button. _Hello, you've reached Edward, Bella and Emma. We're not here right now…_

Whatever. Message please.

"Hmmm, Bella, Bella, Bella…you think I couldn't find you? You're mistaken. Plus two others for me to play with. Watch your back, my love." _Click._

The pasta salad that I was holding in my hands fell onto the ground, splattering everywhere. A cold sweat covered my face and a shiver went down my spine. _He's found her. How in the hell is that fucking possible? We're not listed!_

"Edward?" Bella called. She ran down the stairs and found me shaking like a leaf in the kitchen. "Shit, what happened?"

I pressed the button of the answering machine, playing the message for her. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her in case she fainted. She did. Faint. Her body slumped. I carefully laid her on the floor, cradling her head in my lap. I called Jasper.

"What's up, Cullen?"

"Can you come to the house?" I cried. "I need your help. Please, Jas."

"We're on our way, Edward. We just left your parents' house," he explained. "Everything okay?"

"No."

"Shit," he grumbled. "We'll be there in a few, Edward." He hung up the phone and I scooped up Bella, placing her on the couch. I cleaned the broken pasta salad dish and tossed everything into the garbage. A few moments later, a quiet knock resounded on the front door. I opened the door and ushered in Alice and Jasper. "What's wrong, Edward?"

I led Jasper to the kitchen while Alice checked on Bella. I played the message for Jasper and he furrowed his brow. "Was there anything on caller ID?"

I clicked through the recent calls. "No. Just says unknown caller," I said, frowning.

"He probably used a disposal cell phone," Jasper said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hey Munsch, I need a huge favor. Can you check incoming phone calls to the following phone number?" I held up my home number and Jasper rattled it off. "If one of those numbers is a disposal cell, can you pinpoint where the call was made from? As soon as possible, Munsch…yes, I know it's outside of our jurisdiction but the owner is a closer personal friend. A brother, even. Thanks, man."

"Well?"

"He's dumping all incoming calls. However, it would probably be in your best interest to get a security system," Jasper explained.

"We have one, Jas."

"I know that Bella has a FOID card but it would behoove you to get one too. I'll take you out to a shooting range. This guy is a scary fucker and is obsessed with your Bella," Jasper whispered. "Take her away for a few days. It'll give me a chance to do what I need to do."

"Where, Jas?"

"Go somewhere for spring break. Someplace warm and tropical," Jasper said.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I looked at him briefly before running to my girl. I crouched in front of her and held her to my chest while she fell apart. Alice gently ran her hand over Bella's back while Jasper was hissing on the phone. "How could he have found us, Edward?"

"I don't know, beautiful," I cried. I buried my face into her soft hair, wanting nothing more than to make all of this to stop. "But, we're going to leave for a few days. I'll make arrangements tomorrow and we'll be out of here on Monday."

"Running away won't do anything," Bella spat, pushing me away.

"No, it won't. But it'll give us a chance to step away from this situation."

"Bella, your leaving will be beneficial," Jasper said. "I have a friend of mine who is going to watch over the house and protect you. He needs the time to set up his equipment around your property. Also, it will give me time to get the paperwork together for Edward to obtain a FOID card and for me to get him a weapon that he's comfortable with. Do you trust me, Edward?"

I nodded. I hated guns but if it meant that I could protect family, I'd have a gun. Bella's pistol was locked in a safe in our closet. I turned and stared at my love. She was trembling, unable to control her body. "Alice, can you get the ativan from the bathroom?"

"Sure, Edward," she said as she got up and darted to the downstairs bathroom. "How many?"

"One, please," I answered, cupping Bella's face. Her eyes were dead. Vacant. Terrified. She came back with one pill and Bella took it without prompting. She slumped against me and clung to my body. "If you guys want to stay, there's a guest room up the stairs. It's the third door on the left. There are some t-shirts and shorts in the dresser if you would like."

"Thanks, Edward," Alice said. She turned to Jasper and they went upstairs.

"This is a nightmare, Edward. He's going to kill you. Kill Emma. Kill me," she said brokenly.

"Not if I have a say in it, my Bella," I whispered. "James will never hurt you again. I promise." She nodded and put her head on my chest. I gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Placing her on the bed, I went and grabbed some comfy pajamas for her. _My clothes. _She put on a pair flannel pants and one of my Springview Pep Banned shirts. She crawled into bed and hugged my pillow. "It will be okay, my love."

"Promise?" she asked, sounding like a child. Her eyes were glistening brightly with unshed tears.

"With my life," I answered, taking her face into mine. "Sleep, baby. I'm going to arm the security system and then I'll be up, okay?" She nodded and kissed my hand. I tucked her into the bed and dimmed the lights in our bedroom. Bella was sniffling quietly as I left. I did a cursory mopping of our kitchen floor. Where the pasta salad had fallen, it was sticky. After my OCD moment, I went into the office and started searching for possible trips for our family.

I refused to fly us to the west coast. Too close to the possibility of James finding us there.

Out of the country wasn't an option. Emma didn't have a passport.

I typed family vacations into the search bar of Google. A few of them were geared for younger children and I threw those ideas out right away. I considered Disney World, but remembered that Emma didn't like it since she went with Jessica and Mike. She got sun poisoning from being outside without sunscreen. _Great parenting, Jessica. _When she came back, my baby girl was a lobster and was so sick. But, Florida sounded appealing.

The Florida Keys caught my attention and I was drawn to several resorts that were geared for adults with young children. There were a ton of things to do on the island and I jotted down the website on a slip of paper. I'd make arrangements for our trip tomorrow when I was more awake. I turned off the computer and went upstairs to my bedroom after I armed the alarm. I stripped off my clothes, scrunching my nose at the smell of smoke emanating from them. However, nothing could be done now. I removed Bella's engagement ring and placed it on the counter in the bathroom. Tossing them into the hamper, I turned to get into bed with Bella. Even in slumber, her face was contorted in pain and anguish. Placing the engagement ring in the safe, I turned and I wrapped my arms around Bella, burying my face into her neck. "I vow to you, Bella, you will be safe. I want to marry you. I promise to keep you away from James. I love you, my Bella," I cried quietly.

xx FLTM xx

Sleep didn't come to me that night. Each time I closed my eyes, I saw James kill Bella. Or Emma. _God, I'm going to need counseling_. I got up and decided to make breakfast for everyone. I kept it simple and made pancakes with sausage. Alice padded down the stairs. She was wearing one of Bella's t-shirts and yoga pants. Her hair was in tiny pigtails. "Morning, Edward," she said somberly.

"Hi," I said. "You want coffee?"

"Sure," she smiled. I poured her a cup and placed cream and sugar next to her spot. "You look like hell, Edward."

"I couldn't sleep," I mumbled, sipping my own coffee. "Nightmares."

"How's Bella?" she whispered.

"She's asleep but it's because she's drugged," I laughed humorlessly.

"Do you know where you're going to take your family?" Alice asked.

"Florida. The Keys," I said. "I found a few places online that are cute. I just need to reserve the rooms and book a flight. I'll do that now. Help yourself to some breakfast, Alice. And thank you for your help yesterday."

"I didn't do anything, Edward. But you're welcome," she said as she smiled sadly. I returned her smile and walked to the office. I opened the website I found the night before and called for availability. The manager said that there were vacancies. However, they were in the higher end suites. I booked a two bedroom suite for Monday through Sunday. Next, I found a flight that left around nine tomorrow morning and the return flight was Sunday afternoon.

"Daddy," Emma sighed. "Why is Mommy crying?"

"She's crying?" I asked. Emma nodded and grabbed my hand. We went upstairs and found Bella tangled in the sheets, sobbing as she slept. "How long, Emma-bear?"

"I woke up to hear her sobbing, Daddy," she sniffled.

"Why don't you go down to Miss Alice and she'll make you some breakfast," I said. Emma bit her lip. She didn't want to leave. "Please, sweet girl? I need wake up Bella." _It may not be pretty_. Emma pouted but left the room. I crouched down next to Bella and brushed her matted hair away from her flushed, damp face. "Love, open your eyes for me. It's a dream, baby," I soothed. "Wake up, Bella."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking around. "Where am I?"

"In our bedroom," I crooned. "You're safe, Bella."

She stared at me for a beat before flinging herself into my arms. We fell into a heap on the floor. She fisted my t-shirt as she sobbed uncontrollably. I held her as she crumbled, running my fingers through her hair. "Come on, love. Let's shower and we'll talk okay? You'll feel so much better. I promise."

She nodded and we stood up. I guided her to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and removed her clothes. She was a zombie. I know part of it was because of the medication she took yesterday. The other part was her fear. I stripped off my own clothes and led her into the warm shower. She stood there as I ran my hands over her skin, washing her body. It wasn't until I started washing her hair that she began crying again. Once her hair was rinsed of the shampoo, I gathered her in my arms. Her sobs quieted to sniffles but I could feel how exhausted she was. Her body was leaning against mine, like she was trying to draw strength from me.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in the shower, but the water eventually ran cold and we both were shivering. I turned off the water and wrapped my girl in a towel. I sat her down on the edge of the tub while I put a towel around my waist. "Do you want to talk to Pam?"

"It's Sunday, Edward," she murmured.

"I'm certain she would see you. I'm worried, baby," I said.

"Perhaps later this week," she shrugged, holding the towel around her tiny, lithe body.

"We can't this week, Bella. I'm taking Jasper's advice and I'm taking us on a family vacation. I booked it up while you were asleep. We leave tomorrow," I explained.

"Where?" she asked.

"Florida Keys," I answered. "If you can't talk to Pam, then I'm certain Aunt Lizzie will come to work with you. I'm worried about you, baby."

"I'm fine. I'm just so scared," she said, looking up into my eyes. I actually saw some spark in her chocolate orbs. However, they were still vacant. "When will this end?"

"Soon, baby," I cooed. "You feeling a little better?" She nodded and gave me a half-hearted smile. "I'll let you finish getting ready and then we can talk about what we want to do on our vacation."

"Okay," she said. "I've never been to the Keys."

"Me neither. Perhaps we can get some sun on our pasty-white selves," I snickered. Bella rolled her eyes but agreed. We both were pretty pale. Emma was a tad darker since she had her mother's skin, but she did burn easily. As mentioned previously with the disastrous trip to Disney World. I stood up and kissed Bella's forehead. She grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. "What, baby?"

"Thank you," she said quietly but there was so much power behind those two words.

"Anything for you, my Bella," I said. "Call me if you need me, baby." She nodded and stood up on shaky limbs. I went out into our bedroom and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt. I got the suitcases from the attic and placed them in spare bedroom. We needed to pack for our trip.

I went back downstairs to check on Alice, Jasper and Emma. I found them in the family room doing Dance, Dance Revolution on our Wii. Jasper was kicking their butts. "Uncle Jazz! No fair. You're not allowed to step on our mats!" Emma screamed.

"Really?" Jasper laughed as he jumped off his mat and scooped her up. Emma squealed and kicked her legs. "I didn't realize that was a rule, Mini Cullen!"

"Stop! No tickling! Uncle Jazz!"

"Yeah, Uncle Jazz," I snorted. "Unless you want an extra shower."

"What?" he barked, promptly ceasing his tickling of my girl.

"She tends to pee when tickled," I said. "Right, Emma-bear?"

"Yep. I remember I got Uncle Emmy good one time," she said. "He called me a cocker spaniel. I pee when I'm excited."

"Ewww," Alice giggled. "How's Bella?" I shook my head, catching Alice's eyes. "I'll go check on her. Where's her purse?"

"On the landing," I said.

Alice patted my shoulder and ran upstairs. I turned off the television and walked to the couch. Emma's hand was in mine. She knew something was up. "What is it, Daddy?"

"A few things, baby girl," I said as I put her on my lap. Jasper sat down across from us on the loveseat. "Number one, we're going on a trip."

"Where?"

"The Florida Keys," I replied. "A friend of Uncle Jazz's needs to do some work on the house and we can't be here while he's doing it."

"Is something wrong with the house?" Emma asked Jasper.

"Nothing's wrong with the house, darlin," Jasper explained. "My friend wants to make sure that you're really safe."

"Why? Is something wrong? Why aren't we safe?"

"I can explain that, Emma," Bella said. She was in one of my t-shirts and a pair of loose fitting jeans. "Come here, sweetie." She clambered off my lap and nestled against Bella's side. "A long time ago, I was in a relationship before I met your dad. I was supposed to be married to him."

"Why didn't you get married to him, Mommy?" Emma asked.

"Because he hurt me, Emma. He threw me down some stairs and hit me over the head with an aluminum baseball bat," Bella said. She pulled her hair back and showed Emma her scar. "I was nearly dead, Emma. And actually, he did kill someone. I was pregnant at the time."

"He killed your baby?"

"He did. The trauma of my fall killed your baby brother," Bella cried. "Charles Matthew Swan. Mattie."

"What a horrible man," Emma growled. "Is he in jail?"

"He was," I replied. "But he got out."

"He escaped, Emma," Bella clarified. "He's a dangerous, scary man and he's after me. Last night, after you were put to bed, your dad listened to the messages on the answering machine. This man, James, found out our home phone number and left a threatening message."

"Emma, I have a picture of James on my phone," Jasper said. "I want you to look at it and memorize his features. If you see anyone who looks like him, please call 911. His hair may be different but his face will be the same."

"Is James the guy who hurt you, Mommy?" Emma asked.

"Yes. James Hunter," Bella whispered.

Jasper held up his phone to Emma and she took it from him. She bit her lip as she looked at the picture. "He looks mean. His eyes. They're cold."

"Here, Edward. You look too," Jasper said as he handed me his phone. Emma was right. His eyes were cold, dead and cruel. His jaw was clenched tight and his blonde hair was cropped close to his head. He looked menacing and scary. "He's 5'10", muscular build, blonde hair, blue eyes and I believe he has a tat on his right bicep. Of a heart with a knife going through it."

Bella refused to look at the picture. She was shaking uncontrollably. However, she knew what James looked like. He made her life hell for nearly six years.

"I hate him," Emma seethed. "He hurt you, Mommy. He hurt Mattie. I love you. I love him, even though I never met him. I'll protect you, Mommy. We'll keep you safe. Right, Daddy?"

"Right," I said, my voice thick with emotions. "We all will keep you safe, Bella. We love you so much."

"AND, Daddy still needs to marry you, Bella," Emma snickered.

"He needs to ask first," Bella said, looking up at me.

_Marry me? Complete me? Be my life? Now? Please?_ "Soon, my angels," I said as I kissed them both. _Sooner than you think, my Bella. _

**A/N: There you have it, kids. No lemons, unfortunately. However, I needed to move the story along. James is back. Closer than you think. In the next chapter, we will be in Key West. Check out my blog for pictures of their resort and extra teasers. Also, come hang out in my Facebook group. Link is in my profile. We're a lot of fun and all share a love for Twilight Fanfiction and Robert Pattinson. Finally, I will be taking a brief vacay from writing. I'm one of the directors for a high school musical and we're in tech week this week. I won't get home until like ten each night. No writing for me until next week. Leave me some lovin!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I'll handle packing for you," Alice said.

"No bikinis," I said woodenly. "Scar." I gestured to my stomach. Alice nodded and hugged me tightly before going upstairs. Emma was attached to my side and refused to let me go. I wanted to hold her to me. She was so comforting and loving. Just like her dad. However, he was packing for Emma and for himself. I could barely function. The only thing I did do was call Aunt Lizzie. Pam was out of town and obviously couldn't meet with me. I needed to talk to someone.

Aunt Lizzie was coming over in an hour.

Thank goodness.

"Mommy? Why did James hurt you?" Emma asked quietly.

"I don't know, Emma. I think he just wanted to control me," I answered. "Some men are just mean, Emma. I know that you are a long way from having a boyfriend but I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If a man ever raises his hand to you in anger, you run. Don't turn back. Leave him and never return," I said, looking down into her sea green eyes. "Promise me, sweet girl."

"I promise," she said. "You too, Mommy."

"Okay, Emma," I said as I kissed her forehead. She cuddled closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mommy. I hope that James gets caught by Uncle Jazz."

"Me, too," I sighed, holding her to my chest. We sat like that until the doorbell rang. My heart stammered against my ribs. I could feel the panic build in my body. Emma looked up at me with a look of concern. She ran her tiny hands down my cheeks, trying to soothe me.

"It's okay, Mommy. You're safe," she whispered.

"I know," I croaked, staring at her perfect little face.

"She's in the family room with Emma, Aunt Lizzie," Edward said quietly. "My baby girl hasn't left her side since Bella told her about James."

"Your daughter is so strong, Edward. Bella is probably drawing on her love to keep herself sane," Aunt Lizzie said as she came into the family room. "Hi, Bella."

"Hi," I mumbled, trying to pull myself together.

"Emma, come with me, angel," Edward said.

"But, I want to stay with Mommy," Emma pouted. "She needs me."

"I need you more. I'm pretty certain you don't want to wear snow suits in Florida. I need you to help me choose what to pack for you, child," he said, holding out his hand. Emma kissed my cheek and bounced off the couch.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go into the office," Aunt Lizzie said as she nodded toward the office. I got up and followed her to the warm room near our family room. Once inside, Aunt Lizzie pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed as I clutched her in fear. She didn't say anything. She just held me. I pulled away and wiped my face. Aunt Lizzie guided me to the couch and held my hand. "Tell me what happened. Don't abbreviate. Tell me everything. How it made you feel."

"When we got home, I put Emma to bed and Edward checked the answering machine," I began. "I heard something shatter on the ground and when I came downstairs, the pasta salad and its bowl was splattered all over the kitchen floor. Edward was as white as a ghost and shaking terribly. I asked him what happened and he played the message."

"What did you feel when you heard the message, Bella?" Aunt Lizzie asked as she tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Crippling fear," I whispered. "That voice is one I hoped I'd never, EVER, hear again. A cold shiver ran down my spine and then, my next thought was that Emma and Edward were going to hurt. I would die if something happened to either one of them, Aunt Lizzie. I wouldn't survive it."

"Did you have a physical reaction to the message? Panic attack?"

"I passed out and when I came to, I did have a panic attack. I had to take my anti-anxiety medication. Hell, I had another mini-panic attack when you rang the doorbell."

"Bella, I understand your fear. However, if I was James, I wouldn't be ringing the doorbell," she said with a wry grin.

"Shut up, I know that," I grumbled. "But the irrational part of my brain tells me otherwise."

"At least you recognized that your fear was 'irrational,'" Aunt Lizzie said. "But, it is real to you. Bella, James fucked with you for so long and you thought that you were done with him. Now, this new threat is wreaking havoc on your brain."

"How can I cope with this? I can't spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, Aunt Lizzie," I said, wringing my hands nervously. "I can't let anything happen to Edward or Emma. Because of me. I'm almost tempted to find James and give me a free pass. Put me out of my misery."

"Bella, no," Aunt Lizzie said firmly. "Edward would not survive that. Nor would Emma. I get your frustration and fear, but that is lunacy. What can we do to get you to cope with your fear?"

"Kill James," I said flippantly.

"Okay. Let's do that," Aunt Lizzie said, arching a brow. "Seriously, though. What have you done to try and fight back from James?"

"I own a gun. I'm a damn good shot. We have this stellar security system in the house. Jasper is having a friend of his from the police force inspect our home and update some security measures while we're on vacation. My father is the chief of police of Forks," I rattled off. "I know how to kick a guy in the balls."

"Have you tried that on Edward?" she quipped.

"Aunt Lizzie," I said.

"Kidding. I'm totally kidding," she laughed. "Have you considered taking a self-defense course? Female empowerment and all that jazz?"

"No," I said, curling up on the couch.

"Let me do some research. Perhaps, all of us women can take this course. Did you know that Esme is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do? She can kick some major ass," Aunt Lizzie smirked. "While she was doing that, I was learning about back stitching in Home Economics. In retrospect, I should have taken Tae Kwon Do."

"Esme is fucking cool," I giggled. "So are you. You can sew. I can't do that."

"I can back stitch. That's all I remember from Home Ec," she said, giving me a wink. "Anything other than that, goes to the seamstress." I chuckled quietly and for the first time since last night, I felt somewhat in control.

By the time Aunt Lizzie left, we had made a contingency plan of what to do if I ran into James, if Emma ran into James or if Edward ran into James. We also registered all of us women for a self defense class in two weeks. The final step was calling Carlisle and getting a new prescription for my ativan and another for sleep. It wasn't a tranquilizer, but it was supposed to relax me enough to allow me to sleep. Anything stronger, Carlisle didn't want me to have because of my previous head injury and propensity to get migraines. I said I'd pick them up later in the day.

Right before Aunt Lizzie left, she gave me her cell phone number and asked me to call her whenever I felt out of control, panicky or just wanted to talk. I hugged her something fierce and thanked her for her help. Aunt Lizzie kissed my cheek and said she'd do anything for her niece. With a warm hug, she said she loved me and left.

I dragged my body up the stairs and found Edward in Emma's bedroom with a large suitcase on the floor. They were arguing about what bathing suit she should bring.

"Daddy, I want to wear the two piece," she whined.

"Emma Lily Cullen, you're seven. Too young for a two piece bathing suit," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, help me."

"Let me see this suit," I said. Emma gave Edward a sweet smile as she took the suit from his hands. It was a bright, neon pink bikini with white flowers on it. I wrinkled my nose. "Emma, this is cute. When you're like twenty. Not now."

"My old mom got it for me," Emma said. "I don't have another bathing suit."

"The other one is too small," Edward grumbled.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you a new swim suit. Besides, I have to swing by the pharmacy to pick up some medicine. Also, my bathing suit is pretty dull…"

"A boring Speedo one piece!" Alice chimed from my bedroom. "Nothing cute or fun. Jeebus, Swan." She grabbed mine and Emma's hand and dragged us down stairs. She told Jasper that we were going shopping for swimsuits and that she'd see him later. Jasper nodded from his laptop, waving her off.

Alice, Emma and I spent nearly all afternoon in her shop, getting a new wardrobe for me. Alice said that all of the fashions were samples and she refused to charge me for them. After that, we drove to the mall and got several bathing suits for both Emma and me. We also picked up a couple pairs of swim trunks for Edward and stocked up on sunscreen. At the end of our shopping excursion, I dropped Alice off at her apartment and drove me and Emma home by way of the pharmacy to pick up my prescriptions that Carlisle had called in.

At the house, Edward was cooking dinner when we got back. Emma chattered on about she was excited about taking our first family vacation. Edward and I just listened intently as she spoke about all of the different things she wanted to do in the Keys. I was grateful for Edward in planning the trip, but was not all that excited about it. I was happy to get out of the cool, Chicago spring but hated that it was in response to James. Edward must have noticed my musings as he asked Emma to go up to her room and choose two stuffed animals and five books to bring on our trip. She shot me a look. I smiled at her as best as I could before she headed up to her room.

Edward took my hand and gently pulled on my arm. I got up and sat in his lap. "Talk to me, beautiful," he said as he pressed his forehead to mine.

I breathed out an unsteady breath. "I'm grateful for everything you've done to plan this impromptu trip, Edward."

"But…" he chuckled as he tugged on my ponytail.

"I hate that it's in response to _him,_" I whispered.

"Despite the underlying meaning to our vacation, I fully intend to have a good time with my daughter and my beautiful girlfriend. I have two goals to achieve while on spring break. Number one: get some color. Number two: make love."

"I noticed you didn't say get tan," I teased.

"I get red," he laughed. "And freckles. I'm so Irish, it's sad. I have to burn to a crisp in order to get tan."

"We don't want that," I said as I tangled my hands into his soft hair. "How do you plan on achieving your second goal, Edward? Emma is going to be with us."

"I got a two bedroom suite. Plus, I've spoken with the concierge. They have babysitting services in the evening so we can go out to dinner and make love on the beach," he said as he nuzzled my neck. "I want to erase all of the badness that James ever did to you, my Bella. I want to show you how much I love you."

"I love you, so much, Edward," I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were born, my beautiful girl," he said as he rubbed his hands along my back. "You're breathing. You're here. With me. That's all that matters." He pulled away and stared at me with warm, emerald eyes. "What are your objectives for our vacay?"

"Mentally check out and relax. Love you. Bond with Emma," I said as I kissed his nose.

"Daddy? Can I bring three stuffed animals? And my American Girl doll?" Emma called. "There's room in my suitcase."

"We need to pack the things from our shopping excursion," I said as I glanced at the pile of bags near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Choose either one extra stuffed animal or your doll. Not both," Edward yelled back. Emma grumbled something but didn't press the issue. "Let's get you packed, my love."

"I think I'll do that on my own. Included in my bags are some goodies that I want to surprise you with," I said coyly. "Alice played 'Bella Barbie.' Are we sharing a suitcase?"

"No. I've managed to fit my life into the small roller suitcase. You get the big suitcase," he said as he cupped my face. "I'm such a guy."

"You are. You're my guy," I said as I kissed his lips chastely. "I'm guessing you're going to need more, though. Whatever you would like to add, just stick in my luggage, Professor." He pulled me closer and gave me a deep, toe-curling kiss. I moaned quietly as I eagerly accepted his lips.

"You're, like, worse than teenagers," Emma giggled. "Daddy, you should just unhinge your jaw or something to swallow her whole."

"Emma, you are seven going on seventeen," Edward grumbled. "I need to put a bell on you, offspring. You're too quiet."

"That's a first," she giggled. "And don't put a bell on me. Chloe's poodle has one on and it's really annoying. Can I watch some television?"

"Until eight. Then, you need to take a shower and go to bed. We have to be up early for our flight tomorrow, Emma-bear," Edward said.

"Kay. Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mommy," she said as she skipped to the family room. Edward got up and began clearing the dishes. I went to wash them, but he shooed me up to the bedroom to finish packing. I carefully placed my new clothes into the opened suitcase on the edge of the bed. I, then, placed all of the risqué lingerie into the front portion of the bag, blushing slightly. Shaking my head, I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I just felt 'icky' from crying all day and I wanted to wash that feeling away.

I finished my shower to hear Edward brushing Emma's hair in her bathroom. She was grumbling that he took out her braid. He promised that he would try and cajole me into putting another one into her hair. I smiled softly as I packed my toiletry bag. Emma had definitely become attached to me. I loved being her mother. Even if she wasn't my child biologically, she was my baby of my heart.

Through the vents, I listened to their conversation. I felt like I was invading their privacy, but it was hard not to listen to what they were saying. Besides, Emma's complaints about Edward's brushing were loud. I didn't pay too much attention until I heard Edward say my name.

"You love Bella, right?" he asked.

"Very much, Daddy," she answered. "I've said it a lot, but she's my best friend and I'm so happy that she said I could call her Mommy."

"I'm glad, too," Edward said, the grin in his voice was evident. "Emma, I was wondering. What would you say if Bella became your mom? For real?"

"Like a real family?" she asked.

"We're already a real family," Edward explained. "I'm talking about me getting married to Bella. Asking her to be my wife. Your mom."

"My response would be 'what's taking you so long?'" she quipped, giggling quietly.

"I have a ring, Emma," Edward murmured. I gasped quietly and quickly left the bathroom, not wanting to listen to that conversation. I knew Edward was going to be my forever, but I never expected it to be so soon. Did I want that? We'd only been together for a few months. However, we're living together, working together and building a life with each other. Despite the hovering storm of James, I was the happiest I'd ever been. Edward loved me and I loved him in return. He made me feel safe. He made me laugh. He supported my decisions and encouraged me.

But marriage? Is it too soon?

Throwing on some clothes, I swiped my cell phone from the charger and darted down to the office. I pulled up Aunt Lizzie's phone number. She'd know what to do.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hi, Aunt Lizzie," I blurted. "Do you think it's too soon for Edward and I to get married?"

"Did he ask you?" Aunt Lizzie replied, the smile in her voice was clear.

"No. But, I overheard him speak with Emma. He's got a ring," I hissed.

"I know, Bella. Esme told me last night after you left," she giggled. "Anyhow, only you can answer that question if it's too soon to get engaged and married to Edward. I can only guide your thoughts, provide questions to give you clarity. Do you love him?"

"Very much."

"Does he provide for you? Make you feel safe, protected?"

"From the first moment I let him into my life," I answered. "After the whole ordeal with James, I was so hesitant to trust anyone. Male or female. I built up a wall around my heart and my mind. Sheltering myself from everything. But, in one night, Edward and Emma broke that all down. Edward was the first person I told about what James did to me other than my therapists. He didn't judge. He didn't get angry, he just held me. He empathized with me."

"He didn't get angry?" Aunt Lizzie asked incredulously.

"Okay, he got angry but it wasn't like when I was with James. I'd fear for my ever loving soul if James got upset. Edward, he just looked like he wanted to murder James with the dullest knife possible and feed James his own balls."

"That's, um, descriptive," Aunt Lizzie chuckled. "Bella, you're already a part of our family. Is your relationship moving quickly? Yes. But, if you love someone and it's right, then it'll work out. Esme and Carlisle were inseparable after their first date. I think he even proposed over dessert. Rose and Emmett's relationship was also fast-moving. The Cullen men fall in love fast and hard. And forever."

"Was Edward like this with Jessica?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Fuck no. He cared for her but he dealt with her bullshit because she was Emma's mom. I saw the sparkle in my nephew's eyes after Emma was born. Even more so now, with you, Bella," Aunt Lizzie said reverently. "You're stuck with him forever, sweetie. Does that help?"

"I think so," I said as I nibbled on my fingernail. "What if he asks on our vacation?"

"Then, you answer from your heart," Aunt Lizzie explained. "I'm certain Edward would understand if you said no since it was too soon. Would he be hurt? Possibly, but sometimes he thinks with his heart too much. He's a pretty level-headed dude but when he sets his heart on something, nothing stops him."

"I don't want to hurt him," I wailed quietly.

"Bella, relax," Aunt Lizzie soothed. "Based off your reaction, you may not be ready to accept a proposal. However, if you do, all of us would be so excited. If not, prepare yourself for some brooding, Emo-ward. Don't let him pressure you. Follow your heart. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. "Thanks, Aunt Lizzie."

"You're welcome, Bella. Have fun on your vacation and whatever happens, I'm here for you," Aunt Lizzie cooed. "Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, Aunt Lizzie," I said. She said good night and we hung up. I rubbed my hands over my face before heading back to up to the bedroom. Emma's bedroom was dark. Her quiet snores filled the hallway, along with some soft music. In our bedroom, Edward was placing some dress clothes in my still open suitcase. He gave me his signature crooked grin. I crossed over to him and wrapped my arms around his bare torso. I nestled close to his body, placing my ear above his heart.

"What's this, Bella?" he asked as he put his arms around my body.

"I love you," I said against his skin.

"I love you, so much, my Bella," he said. He gently kissed my head and held me to his body.

xx FLTM xx

"Dad, are we there yet?" Emma asked from her spot in the backseat of the rental car.

"Emma, I love you. But seriously, if you ask that one more time, I will throw you in the Gulf of Mexico," he said. He was totally teasing her, but we had gotten lost from the airport. "Be kind to the driver. I've never been to Keys, Emma-bear."

"Okay. Sorry, Daddy," Emma said as she looked out the window.

I was holding Edward's iPhone as we drove toward the resort. The directions we had received from the car rental place were for crap. Edward handed the phone to me and asked me to punch in the address. According to the GPS on the phone, we were about ten minutes away. I plucked at my gray shirt, unaccustomed to the heat of Key West. Even through the windows and air-conditioned car, it was really hot. Edward's forehead was covered with a light sheen of sweat and he'd removed his black and white plaid button down he'd worn on the plane.

"What are we going to do when we get to the hotel, Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Probably unpack first," Edward answered. "Then, we can go to the pool." Emma squealed excitedly as she bounced in backseat. I chuckled as I pointed to the turn off to the resort. Edward guided the blue BMW convertible off the highway. Soon, we were pulling up to a white home with a wraparound porch, tucked in lush vegetation. Edward parked the car and was approached by a young man in a pair of white shorts and tropical shirt. The valet took the car keys after he unloaded our luggage. Emma took my hand and tugged me toward the lobby of the resort. Her strawberry blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. I adjusted my messenger bag as we stepped inside the very Floridian looking lobby. Edward was behind us, chuckling as he watched Emma's enthusiasm.

We were checked into one of the nicer rooms in the resort. It was a two bedroom suite that was two floors. Emma got the bedroom upstairs while Edward and I shared the bedroom on the main floor. Once we got our keys, the bellboy led us to the suite and gave us the overview of the amenities of the resort. Emma was excited about the pool and nearby beaches. With a smile and a tip, the bellboy left us in our suite. Emma tore around the spacious rooms, squealing excitedly. "Can we move here?"

"No, Emma," I snickered. She pouted momentarily before seeing a cabana behind our suite. She kicked off her shoes and darted outside. Edward rolled his eyes and dragged Emma's suitcase up to her bedroom on the second floor. I pushed our bags into the very blue bedroom on the main floor.

"Bella? Can you put Emma's clothes away?" Edward asked as he snuck behind me, putting his arms around my waist. "I'll handle our clothes."

"You just want to root around in my panties, Cullen," I teased.

"Fuck yeah. I want to see what itty-bitty things you have to tempt me with," he said as he nipped at my earlobe. "Please?"

"Fine," I said as I turned in his arms. I kissed his lips softly before darting up to the smaller bedroom on the second floor. I hung up her clothes and put her swimsuits and underwear into the small dresser there. I put her books on the nightstand and her stuffed animals onto the bed. I noticed that she had brought the panda I had got her at the zoo. I hugged it tightly before placing it on her pillow. Emma raced up the stairs and squealed loudly. "Good lord, girl. You're so hyper."

"Daddy said we're going to the pool."

"Which suit do you want to wear, Emma?" I asked.

"The purple one," she said. I opened up the dresser and handed her the purple and blue halter bathing suit. She took it and skipped to her adjoining bathroom. I put her cover-up and a pair of sandals on the bed for her change into. "Can you braid my hair, Bella?" She sat on the bed, giving me the saddest puppy dog look. Ever.

"I'll give you a traditional French braid, miss thing," I said. "I don't want to put the halo in again since we're going to be out in the sun. Getting a sun burn on your part sucks."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said as I had her sit on the bed in front of me. I brushed my fingers through her hair. "I was about thirteen and I was on the beach with my mom. She had put two French braids in my hair to keep it from my face. At the time, I was just so excited to go out in the sun that I didn't think to put sunscreen on my part. Everywhere else, yes. But my head? No. It was horrible, Emma. It itched something awful and when it came to the peeling stage, it looked like I had the worst dandruff ever. I was teased for the rest of the summer by the mean girls that lived down the street."

"Meanies," Emma said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They were mean, but last I heard, two of them were divorced and the size of a large whale," I snickered. "Who is laughing now?"

"Not them. You're so pretty, Mommy," she said, looking back at me. "I love you. Even if you did have nasty dandruff."

"Um, thanks, Emma," I snickered. "I love you, sweet girl." I finished her braid and sent her downstairs. I followed her and changed into my own suit: a gray tankini with a halter and a water color sarong in my favorite color.

_Pink_.

_Do you hear the sarcasm in my voice?_

Ironically enough, I actually like the sarong. It was soft and pretty. Plus, it was the only one that matched the bathing suit. I packed the beach tote with sunscreen, towels and several books. Edward was sitting outside spraying the hell out of Emma with her SPF 100 sun block. But she took it without argument.

Apparently, Jessica, in one of her finer parenting moments, neglected to put sun block on Emma while in Disney World and she got sun poisoning. Ever since, Edward was a freak about sun screen. Hell, I would be, too. "Why don't I just put you in a burka, Emma-bear? You're so white."

"Yeah, hi. Pot meet kettle," I teased as I flicked his earlobe.

"You too, Miss Swan. We should be the poster children for sunscreen. We're all so pasty," he quipped. "I think you're done, angel. Next albino."

"Oh, hush," I said as I arched a brow at him. "Let's go, Professor. We can lather up at the pool. I'm guessing that Emma wants to jump into the water, right?"

"Yes!" she said as she bounced on her toes. Edward smiled and plucked her up, putting his daughter on his shoulders.

"Can you hand me my sunglasses, Bella?" Edward asked. "I've got a growth on my neck."

"Daddy," Emma whined. Edward looked up at her and tickled behind her knees, slightly. Her responding giggle was musical and happy. I handed Edward his shades and slung my bag over my shoulder. We walked to the smaller pool near our suite. It was pretty empty, save for another couple and their little boy. Emma tugged on Edward's hair and demanded to be put down so she could introduce herself to her new playmate.

"She's so outgoing," I snickered.

"She doesn't get that from me," Edward replied. "I'm pretty reserved and shy. It was a Jessica trait. However, with Jess, it was a bitchiness that emanated from her. Emma has a kind soul."

"Just like you," I said as I hugged him. "Okay, Casper. Let's get you lubed up." He turned and growled at me. I scowled at him. Behind his sunglasses, he rolled his eyes and removed his t-shirt. I pushed him onto the lounger and sat behind him, my legs straddling the chaise. I squeezed some of the sun block onto my hands and massaged it into his shoulders. My hands glided down his muscular back. I traced the black ink from his tattoo that fell between his shoulder blades. Honestly, I still couldn't believe that he had a tattoo. But, it was elegant and so him.

"Bella, you're driving me nuts with the light touches on my back," he said through gritted teeth. "Each caress is going to my, um, you _know._"

I learned forward and pressed my chest against his back. My lips were barely touching his ear. "Are you hard, Edward?"

"Fuck yes," hissed. "Behave, Ms. Swan. Or I may have to throw you into the pool."

"That should be your solution, Professor," I said with a coy grin. "A cold dunk in the water would be just what the doctor ordered."

"Just keep put the sun block on, Isabella," he said, turning to look over his shoulder. His green eyes were darkened in desire. "Then I get to return the favor." I gave out a strangled whimper at the tone of his voice. It was oozing sex, lust and love.

"Daddy! Are you done yet? Nathan and his dad are going to play Marco Polo with me and we need another person," Emma yelled.

"Hold your horses, Emma Lily," Edward bellowed. "I need to finish putting on my sunscreen. And what about Bella? Does she get to play?"

"Of course!" Emma beamed as she splashed in the water. Nathan, a dark haired boy with a few missing teeth, tossed a ball at Emma. She grinned and they played together while Edward and I finished putting on our sunscreen. Afterward, Edward slipped into the water with Emma, Nathan and Nathan's dad. Nathan's mom sat next to me on the edge of the pool.

"I'm so happy that Nathan finally has a playmate," she said quietly. "Your daughter is so sweet."

"Thank you," I blushed. "She's a good girl. Very friendly. I'm Bella."

"I'm Sheila," she replied, shaking my hand. Her hair was a deep red and her eyes were hidden by huge sunglasses. She was a bit plump but was healthy looking. On her left hand was a wedding set. Her bathing suit was a deep teal blue. "Are you on vacation?"

"Yes. Spring break. Edward, Emma and I are taking some time away from Chicago," I answered. "How about you?"

"The same. But, we're from Michigan," Sheila said. "Are you a teacher?"

"Yeah. I teach junior and senior English in the northern suburbs of Chicago," I explained. "Edward teaches choir in the same building. What about you?"

"I'm a teacher, as well. But I teach the little ones. Kindergartners," she chuckled. "My husband is an EMT. But he's going to school to get his medical degree. This will be the last vacation we'll be taking until he's done with his residency." I raised my brows in surprise. "I know. It seems late for him to be starting his new careers as a doctor, but he got bitten by the bug when he was training to be an EMT. He loved it and now the rest is history."

"How long have you been married?" I asked.

"Since we graduated from high school. Ten years," she said wistfully. "Nathan was a surprise my senior of college. Student teaching with a baby bump was a challenge, but we made it work. How about you and Edward? How long have you been married?"

"Oh, we're not married. We're dating," I blushed.

"The way he looks at you, I'd guess that you're going to be married soon," Sheila said as she leaned back on her hands. "He's only got eyes for you and his little girl."

"The feeling is mutual," I whispered, staring at Edward with Emma. She was on his shoulders while Nathan and his dad were tossing a ball back and forth. "I only have eyes for him and for Emma."

"How long are you all here in Key West?"

"Until Sunday," I answered, smiling at her. "Then, back to reality."

"Back to work," she snickered. "Do you get Easter Monday off?"

"Unfortunately not," I grumbled. "Our flight gets back around five in the evening and we have to get ready for the rest of the school year. No days off until finals are done."

"That sucks," Sheila cringed. "When is your last day?"

"For seniors, it's May 18th. For everyone else, it's May 25th," I replied. "However, the two weeks after we get back from break, Edward and I have the musical performance. It'll be nearly two weeks of hell. Not getting home until who knows what time. It's craziness."

"This is why I teach the little ones. At the end of the day, I get to go home with my husband and son. I have so much respect for high school teachers who take on extracurriculars. You all are so dedicated," she quipped.

"You're dedicated, too. I would not have the patience to deal with kindergartners. They're cute. In small doses," I snickered. "I prefer having my students knowing how to read and able to write. Though, some of my juniors are questionable at best."

"How old is Emma?"

"She's seven. She's in second grade," I answered. "However, she's very bright. And insightful. It's shocking how much she can notice in her eyes. I love her very much."

"I have to ask. You can tell me to fuck off but is she yours?"

"No. Emma's mother died pretty recently. She committed suicide because she lost all visitation rights after she was arrested for assaulting me," I said, playing with my fingers. "That happened about a month ago. Emma fell apart but her relationship with her mom was pretty damaged in the first place. Even before we started dating, Emma clung to me. Her mother wasn't very motherly."

"How can anyone not love their own child?" Sheila spat. "I just met Emma and I'm enamored with her."

"Exactly," I said. "Edward and I came to the realization that his ex-wife, Emma's mother, was a few chips short of a bag."

"How did she take the death of her mother?"

"It was rough for a couple of weeks, but she's in therapy and we've got a strong support system."

"She's a very lucky girl," Sheila said quietly, squeezing my hand. "Now, let's say we school them on how to play Marco Polo."

"Deal," I smirked.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the pool with Nathan, Sheila and her husband, Robert. Around five, they packed up and headed back to their room. They had reservations at a local restaurant. We made tentative plans with them the next day to go to the beach located on the grounds of our resort. For our dinner, Edward suggested we eat in the suite, ordering room service. That appealed to me perfectly since I was exhausted and didn't want to get all gussied up today. Traveling just takes so much out of me. Plus, the change in the weather had caused me a pretty nasty headache. I was used to the chilled air of Chicago. The oppressive humidity of Florida was too much to my head and I was struggling.

Edward pushed me toward the bedroom and urged me to shower and to take a nap. I didn't fight him and went into the luxurious attached bathroom in our room. I stepped into the shower with my suit on to wash off the chlorine before removing it from my body. After my shower, I blow dried my hair and put on a pair of jean shorts and a Batman t-shirt. I braided my hair into two long braids. I looked like a hillbilly, but I was in a mood to act someone silly. I slipped on a pair of black flip flops and headed into the family room of the suite. Edward had apparently showered as well. My guess was he did so in Emma's shower. His hair was wet and flopping over his brow. He had on a pair of beige cargo shorts and a dark gray t-shirt. His nose was slightly pink from being out in the sun for a majority of the afternoon. Emma was on his lap, sleeping in his arms.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in a whisper. "Feel better?"

"Much. I actually feel human," I giggled. "Did you order food?"

"I did. It should be her relatively soon. However, you may have to take care of it since Emma is using me as a pillow," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You're quite comfy when you want to be, Edward," I said as I ruffled his wet hair. I sat down next to them and stared at the sleeping angel in his embrace. "She looks so happy. Even while she's asleep."

Edward ran his hand down her pudgy cheek. It twitched and she smiled sleepily, burrowing closer in his arms. "She has two parents who love her very much," he said as he looked into my eyes. "She's lucky to have you."

"And you," I said as I put my hand on his scruffy cheek. "You are an amazing father, Edward. Absolutely wonderful. You would do anything for her and…"

"I would do anything for her. I'd do anything for you, too," he said, gazing into my eyes. "Please know that, Bella. You and Emma are my world. I'll fight to the end of time to make sure that you and she are safe."

I was about to respond when a knock filled the room. I got up and kissed Edward's head. I walked to the door and checked the keyhole before opening the door. An African American man came in with a rolling cart with our food. He said that he'd set it up on the veranda. Edward gestured to the wallet on the table for a tip. I rifled through it but only found a twenty. Edward urged me to give that to the man currently setting up our dinner. I arched a brow. With a shrug, I gave the man the twenty, thanking him for his help with our dinner. He smiled sheepishly, pocketing the twenty. He said that if we needed anything, that we could call on him at any time. George was his name and he was eternally grateful for our tip that we gave him.

George left and Edward woke up a very grouchy Emma. She scowled all through dinner, not happy to have her nap disrupted. Being out in the sun had obviously wiped her out. Hell, it did the same to me. I was slightly jealous that Emma had gotten nap while I hadn't. After we ate our dinner, Emma asked me to read her a story in her bedroom. I grabbed my Nook and chose another story that she would enjoy, _Little House on the Prairie._ She didn't even make it through the first chapter. She fought valiantly, but ended up crashing against my arm. Kissing her head, I tucked her into the bed and went downstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Edward asked.

"She didn't even get through the first chapter. Being outside and in the sun knocked her out," I chuckled. "Since it's so early, we should be prepared to have a bouncing child in the morning."

"No doubt," Edward said as he opened his arms to me. I fell onto the couch and nestled next to him. "You look so cute like this, Bella. The braids are not helping my fantasies."

"They're handlebars for you to hold onto while we're making love," I giggled, burrowing my nose against his chest. He smelled like the body wash from the hotel and his cologne. "Imagine me in a little school girl's uniform and having some fun on your desk."

"Bella, I'm to god damned tired to think about that. I'd want to ravage you on every solid surface of this suite," he croaked out. "I'm like Emma. Exhausted. I'd rather be teaching then playing hours of Marco Polo in the blazing Florida sun."

"You looked hot doing it," I said, looking up at him.

"I am hot," he said as he puffed his chest out. Then, he fanned his face. "Really, I'm not. I think I got too much sun. I need you to move, beautiful."

"Sorry," I said as I scrambled away from him. "You want to go to bed?"

"Probably," he said. "Traveling wore me out and then being outside for several hours didn't help matters. God, I am so fucking old. Going to bed at eight."

"I'm just as tired, Professor," I said as I stood up. Offering my hand, he took it and we turned off the lights. We left the lights by the stairs on in case Emma got confused. Edward stripped down to his boxer briefs and lay down on the top of the duvet the bed. His skin was pink. "Did you reapply your sunscreen, Cullen?"

"No. I'm in hell," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and padded out into the family room. I opened up the tiny fridge and grabbed the aloe gel I had stored there. He leaned on his elbows and eyed me warily when I returned. "What's that?"

"Aloe, Lobster Boy," I said. "Put this on your arms and chest while I put on my pajamas. I'll get your back when I'm done."

"Leave the braids in," he purred seductively. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of shorts and a camisole. I brushed my teeth. Padding back into the bedroom, Edward's eyes bugged out when he saw me. "Fuck."

"Not tonight, Professor," I said.

"I know but you look so amazing, my Bella," he said as he pulled me closer to his hot body. "Your skin is sun-kissed and you look so damned sexy."

"You are such a perv," I said as ruffled his hair. "It's because I'm wearing the braids."

"Partially, but you are fucking sexy," he said as he kissed my right breast through my camisole. "Can you rub this shit onto my back?" I nodded and shoved him onto the bed. He flopped, face down onto the bed. I straddled his ass and squeezed the aloe onto his muscular back. He hissed, giving me a playful glower. I winked at him as I massaged the gel into his overheated skin. He groaned as I kneaded his muscles like bread dough. Soon, his moans were downright pornographic. Once the gel was absorbed into his skin, he flipped us so I was on my back. I squealed in surprise.

Our clothes were thrown from our bodies and he made love to me, promising to keep me safe. Each thrust and swivel of his hips was a promise, a vow to us and to our family. We fell over the edge together, quietly, whispering of our devotion to each other. After we made love, we put our clothes back on and fell asleep, my head on Edward's chest and his arms around my body, holding me protectively.

xx FLTM xx

The next day, we spent at the beach with Nathan, Robert and Sheila. It was their last day in Key West before leaving tomorrow. Robert had to go back to work on Wednesday. After the day at the beach, we went to dinner with them and exchanged phone numbers and email addresses.

Edward made the decision after dinner that we were going to do something indoors tomorrow. For two reasons: one, it was supposed to be rainy and two, he was burnt to a crisp. The poor guy was so red. I even reapplied the sunscreen to his fair skin several times, but it was just not cutting it. Emma and I were becoming golden brown but Edward was pink. With amazing highlights in his hair, but pink skin. On Tuesday morning, we ate a quiet breakfast at the hotel restaurant before heading to Eco-Discovery Center and the Key West Butterfly and Nature Conservatory.

I was dressed in a pair of navy, teal and yellow paisley shorts with a navy top. Edward wore all black which made him look bad ass. Minus the pink skin. Emma was in a pink, purple, white and aqua plaid skirt with a matching pink top and jean jacket. Getting directions from the concierge, we drove to the Butterfly and Nature Conservatory first. There was some outdoor activities there and the weather was holding off for the time being.

We wandered outside first, taking pictures of the various butterflies in the nature preserve. Emma was flitting from area of the park to the next like a butterfly. Edward was happily snapping photos of the two of us, chuckling at our interactions. Every so often, Emma would take the camera and would surreptitiously take photos of Edward and I while we were not looking. Her giggle gave her away each time. Eventually, Edward took the camera away and slipped it in his shorts pocket.

The skies opened up and we had to dart inside. We wandered for a few hours inside of the museum. Emma dragged us to the gift shop. We ended up getting a few things. Emma got a puzzle and a butterfly necklace. It was two butterflies dancing together and she said that the bigger butterfly was me. As we paid for her necklace, Emma found a sterling silver bracelet with a butterfly on the toggle for me. Edward happily paid for it and Emma put it around my wrist. As a gag gift, we found a pair of bedazzled sunglasses in the shape of a butterfly for Edward. I paid for those as Emma insisted that her daddy was so pretty. We also got matching t-shirts in blue with butterflies in the shape of a peace sign.

We drove to a nearby restaurant for some lunch. The place was called Camille's and it was so wonderfully Floridian. The walls were painted a lovely shade of coral. Plus, the clientele was older than us by at least thirty years. The people doted on how adorable and well-behaved Emma was. A few of the old women flirted with Edward, which he took like a champ.

Once we were done with our lunch, we drove to the Eco-Discovery Center. While there, Emma became infatuated with the dolphins. I was with her and we read all about these majestic, beautiful creatures. Edward stepped away for a few moments while we read about and observed the dolphins they had. Edward returned with a coy smirk.

"What is that look for?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"A surprise," he said. "We have to be up early tomorrow, though."

"Before the sun?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"Not that early, silly girl," he chuckled. "Around eight. We have to be at the marina at nine."

"Marina?" I squeaked.

"Like I said, a surprise," he smiled. "And I have another one for the two of us tomorrow evening, Ms. Swan."

My brows flew to my hairline. _Can he be any more cryptic?_ His responding kiss and smile indicated that he could. What does he have planned? Should I be afraid? Should I be excited.

As if he could hear my inner ramblings, he leaned into my ear, "Afraid, no. Excited, yes. I love you."

**A/N: I'm stopping here. There was a tiny, mini kumquat of a citrus. Sorry about the lack of lemons, but I don't want to be sharing complete smut. Anyhow, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. We're going to finish out the vacation with Edward's surprises. (What do you think they're going to be?) Then, our favorite family will return home and face reality. No James yet. But, like I said, he's closer than you think. Finally, come check out my blog (link on my profile) and my facebook group (again, link on my profile). You'll get teasers, picture teasers and insights into what I try to do while I write. Leave me some!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**EPOV**

"Wake up, Emma Lily," I cooed to my baby girl.

"Don't wanna," she grumbled. "Sleepy."

"Do you want to surprise Mommy with breakfast in bed before we go out for our surprise?" I urged.

"You drive a hard bargain, Daddy," she said dryly, looking up at me. Her face was marred with pillow lines and her strawberry blonde hair was a rat's nest on her head. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. "Okay. Is Mommy still asleep?"

"Yeah," I said as I handed her a pair of shorts and hair tie. Emma hopped out of bed, tossing the shorts on her little legs and pulling her back in a messy ponytail.

Bella had a rough night last night. I could tell that she was trying to hide her fear. She jumped in her sleep at every creak and moan of the room. Her nightmares had returned full force. She spent most of the night out in the cabana, giving me the opportunity to sleep. But, I didn't sleep. I worried about her. I watched as she climbed into the chaise lounge, hugging her body. Her tiny frame rocking with gut-wrenching sobs. Her wails of 'why?' broke my heart. I went outside to comfort her but she insisted on being alone. Kissing her forehead, I went back to bed but didn't sleep. It wasn't until she crawled back into bed, smelling of the ocean, vanilla and freesias that I managed find some peace.

Emma and I walked to the morning buffet. I asked the host for several to-go boxes and a tray. We filled our boxes with a wide variety of breakfast foods. Carrying back to the room, I set them up on the veranda of our suite.

"Can I wake Mommy up?" Emma asked as she bounced on her toes.

"Don't scream in her ear, Emma," I said, arching a brow over my glasses.

"I won't." Emma tiptoed into our room and crawled into the bed. She slipped under Bella's arm and caressed her cheeks. Bella's face was in a grimace but when Emma's hands touched her, her face relaxed and she smiled. "Momma, wake up, please?"

Bella grumbled unintelligently, burying her nose into the pillow. "Please, Mommy," Emma giggled, hugging Bella's neck.

"I'll wake up for a price," Bella said, her voice rough with disuse.

"What is that?" Emma snickered.

"Two kisses, a hug and some cuddles," Bella said, smiling at my baby girl.

Emma leaned up and kissed Bella's cheeks. Then, she hugged her tightly before burrowing into Bella's arms contentedly. "Don't think I don't know you're there, Little Cullen," Bella snickered. "The price is double for you."

"Four kisses, two hugs and some cuddles," I snickered.

"A lot more than some cuddles," she said, kissing Emma's hair. I slipped behind her and wrapped my arms around both of my girls. I kissed Bella's neck softly as we had family 'cuddle-time.' After ten minutes, Bella got up and went to put on a pair of shorts while I reheated the breakfast food in the microwave. We ate outside, inhaling the delicious breakfast food. Afterward, I asked Bella to help Emma get ready for a day in the sun while I darted around with last minute arrangements. She nodded and they went upstairs to get ready.

I walked briskly to the lobby to talk with the concierge. I had spoken briefly with him after we got back from the Eco-Discovery Center. I wanted to set up a private cabana on the beach with a catered dinner for Bella and me. I know it seemed quick, but I wanted to propose. I needed to know that Bella wasn't going to leave. I desperately wanted her to know that I wasn't going anywhere, either.

"Mr. Cullen," the concierge, Frank, said with an amiable smile. "Everything is arranged for this evening, sir. You have a private cabana set up near the water , but far enough back that you will not be disturbed. We also have our best baby sitter for your daughter. She'll stay as long as you wish."

"Excellent," I smiled. "What about the menu?"

"We've got some seafood that was caught yesterday. It'll be prepared to perfection, Mr. Cullen," he said excitedly. "Is there anything else?"

"Candles. Tons of candles," I said impulsively. Frank wrote that down and we solidified the time we'd be heading down to the cabana. "Thank you, Frank. I appreciate all of your help, man."

"We aim to please, Mr. Cullen. It's not every day we get a man wanting to propose to his girlfriend," he said. "Everything will be as you asked for. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to call me. Here's my personal cell phone number."

I added it to my cell phone, waving as I left the lobby. The next thing I needed to do was call Charlie. I knew that he approved of me but, I still wanted to ask his permission. I checked my watch and saw that it was a little past six in the morning in Seattle. I hated calling so early but it was the only time to do so. Dialing Charlie's cell phone number, I plopped down in one of the chaise lounges by the main pool. The phone rang a few times before Charlie's voice filtered through the speaker of my phone.

"This better be good, Cullen. I just got into bed after working for nearly two days straight," he said gruffly.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Charlie," I waffled. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a few of my deputies were sick and yours truly had to fill in," he said. "What's up?"

"Um, well, I wish I was talking to you face-to-face," I said, running my hand through my hair. "But, seeing as I have things already planned…"

"You want to marry my daughter?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yes," I squeaked, biting my lip. "Can I? I promise to take care of her, Charlie. Love her. Protect her."

"I told you this over Christmas, Edward. I'm over-the-moon happy that you're with my baby girl. You're a good man who loves her deeply and would do anything for her. I gave you my blessing back then and I'll reiterate it now. You have my full blessing to marry my baby girl. Make her happy and shit."

"Thank you, Charlie," I breathed.

"I'm the easy one to convince. Good luck with her. I spoke with her yesterday evening while you were in the shower and she told me that she's afraid of you proposing," Charlie said softly. "It's too fast in her mind. Also, her ex-fiancé was a baby killer with a nasty temper."

"I know. I'm prepared for her to say no. It is fast. I know that. But, I want her to know that I'm not going anywhere. That she can trust me," I pled.

"I know that. She knows that, to a point. But, she's scared, Edward," Charlie explained. "Terrified. Has she been sleeping?"

"Not really. The nightmares are bad," I frowned. "She spent half of the night in the cabana outside of our hotel suite."

"She wanted to be alone?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, nibbling on my thumb nail. "She came back, though."

Charlie was quiet. Obviously, he was thinking. "Bella is so much like me; it's scary," he said after a few beats. "She was probably processing her nightmares and ultimately, you. Let me know what happens tonight, Edward. I'm off for a few days to recover from my two days of hell. Good luck."

"Thanks, Charlie," I said. We exchanged our goodbyes and I headed back to the room. Emma was in her pink bathing suit and pink romper as a cover up. Bella was slathering my baby girl down in sunscreen. She was wearing a gray t-shirt dress with her hair braided down her back.

"Where did go, Edward?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"I got directions from the concierge to the marina," I smirked. "I'm going to change and then we'll be good to go."

"What about sunscreen, Casper?" she giggled.

"You can lube me up once we get there. We're running late," I said as I kissed her temple. I changed into my swim trunks that Bella had thoughtfully laid out for me. They were slate blue with an Asian floral pattern on them. I finished dressing and applied some deodorant before heading back out to the living room. Bella was tossing several items into a black bag while Emma was reading a book in her lap. "Let's go, my beautiful girls."

"I don't feel very beautiful," Bella quipped. "This humidity is wreaking havoc with my hair and the constant sweating is nasty!"

I kissed Bella's temple, running my hand down the small of her back. She huffed out a breath and gave me a smile. "Sorry, Edward. I'm just a bit crabby. Really tired, too."

"Do you not want to go?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"No. You went through the hassle of putting together this surprise and I want to know what it is," she said, giving me a half smile. "I'll get myself out of my funk."

Soon, we're in the car and I'm navigating to the marina where I had chartered a catamaran to take us out into the open sea for dolphin watching. The company I chose, Echo, had a guarantee that we'd see dolphins and that there was a distinct possibility that we could even swim with them. There was also snorkeling and snuba.

I parked the car and we headed to the slip where Echo II was located. Standing next to the catamaran were two guys. Huge guys. They looked 'Emmett-sized.' One had bleached blonde hair and the other was bald.

"Cullen party?" the blonde haired man asked.

"That's us," I replied. "I'm Edward. This is my daughter, Emma and my girlfriend, Bella."

"I'm Bill and this is Watson," Bill said as he introduced his bald friend. "We'll be taking you out in the Echo II. On the boat, we also have another crew member. Her name is Emily. She's our resident marine biologist and short order cook. We'll have a barbeque once we get to our first location."

"Awesome," Emma squealed.

"You like dolphins, little one?" Watson asked, winking at her.

"I do. Will we see one?" Emma asked her new friend.

"I guarantee it, little one," Watson smirked. "All aboard, folks."

We scrambled onto the boat and got situated in the rear. Bill went over the safety procedures of the boat and fitted us with life vests. Emma was seated between Bella and me as we left the marina and headed off into the open water. Emily eventually came out once we were on the water. She prattled off some random information about the local sea life near Key West. Emma hung on every word that Emily said. Bella was looking a little green while I was just indifferent to it all, concerned about my nauseous girlfriend.

Emily must have noticed Bella's pale face and darted off. She returned a few moments later with glass. She explained that it was ginger tea. It would settle the stomach. Bella sipped it tentatively. Halfway through the glass, Bella's coloring improved and she didn't look like she was going hurl over the side of the boat.

An hour later, Watson dropped the anchor. Emma was looking out, trying to see dolphins. Unfortunately there were none to be seen.

"Up first is going to be snorkeling," Emily said. "We're near one of the largest coral reefs in Key West. A word to the wise, though, don't touch them. It kills the coral." She passed out snorkels, masks and flippers. Using a waterproof camera that Bella brought, I snapped pictures of us in our snorkeling gear. Emma looked like a bug with her eyes magnified by the goggles. Bella was laughing behind her hand at Emma. I was biting back my own sniggering.

Emily helped Emma into the water and slipped in with her. Bella dove into the warm salt water while I eased in, slightly panicking at the prospect of being out in the ocean. Where there were sharks. And sting rays. And jelly fish. I have an irrational fear of jellies. They freak me out. Don't ask me why. They just do.

Once I see that there are no jelly fish in the general vicinity, I relax and begin swimming lazily around the coral reef. Emma is hand in hand with Emily, who is pointing out different fish and plant life. Bella is snapping pictures with the camera around her wrist. Emily eventually got out of the water and the smells of the grill mixed in with the salty air of the ocean and the diesel of the boat's engine.

After an hour of floating in the warm water, Emily calls us to the catamaran for lunch. I help Emma onto the edge and remove her flippers. She towels off and skips to the table that Emily has set up in the rear of the vessel. I do the same for Bella and she gratefully accepts my assistance. I kissed her lips, tasting the salty tang of the ocean on her mouth. She smiled as I kissed her. Her sour mood had passed and she was back to being her normal, snarky and loveable self.

We finished our lunch of burgers and chips. Watson heaved up the anchor while Bill navigated the boat to our next location. Emily gave Bella another glass of ginger tea. Nearly forty-five minutes later, we arrive at our next location and we're greeted with the chattering of dolphins. A lot of dolphins. Emma's excitement was evident at her loud, happy squeals.

"This is where we take all of our boat excursions. We keep the dolphins fed so they come back for more fish," Bill snickered.

"Are they wild?" Bella asked.

"They are but extremely gentle," Watson said. "There are four dolphins that 'hang out' while waiting for our boat. Ricky, Lucy, Ethel and Fred."

"_I Love Lucy_," Bella smiled.

"One of the dolphins, Lucy, makes the same noise that Lucille Ball made when she got in trouble with Ricky," Emily giggled. As if on cue, Lucy whined pathetically. "See?"

"Does Ricky cackle in a Cuban accent?" I snorted.

"No. But he's always attached Lucy in some way," Bill said as he pointed another dolphin circling around Lucy. "He's very protective of her but teases her, too."

"Can I feed them?" Emma asked.

"You'll have to touch some fish," Watson said as he reached into a fridge, pulling out a bucket of fish. She nodded excitedly and was tossing fish into the water for the foursome of dolphins. I was snapping photos with my camera. As I looked at the tiny digital screen, I could the bond that Emma and Bella had. She was such a perfect mother for my daughter. Bella loved Emma. Emma adored Bella. The mutual respect that they had for each other was plain. I thought back to the conversation I had with Emma before we left for our vacation.

"_You love Bella, right?" I asked._

"_Very much, Daddy," she answered. "I've said it a lot, but she's my best friend and I'm so happy that she said I could call her Mommy."_

"_I'm glad, too," I said, the grin in his voice was evident. "Emma, I was wondering. What would you say if Bella became your mom? For real?"_

"_Like a real family?" she asked._

"_We're already a real family," I explained. "I'm talking about me getting married to Bella. Asking her to be my wife. Your mom."_

"_My response would be 'what's taking you so long?'" she quipped, giggling quietly. _

"_I have a ring, Emma," I murmured."Do you want to see it?"_

"_Please! Daddy, I want to see the ring," she squealed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny box that held Bella's ring. My grandmother's engagement ring. My inheritance ring. I crouched down and pulled Emma to my side. She was toying with my hair as I slowly opened the box. "Oh, Daddy! It's so pretty. When are you going to ask her?"_

"_While we're in Florida, sweet girl," I answered, gauging her reaction. _

"_Can I help?" she asked, squeezing my face._

"_I would normally say yes, but this is something I want to do with Bella alone, Emma," I said, kissing my daughter's hands. "It's not that I don't want your help…"_

"_I know, Daddy," she answered with a soft smile. "You'll want to 'celebrate.'"_

_My eyes widened at her innuendo. "You're seven. How…? When…?" I sputtered._

"_Mom and Mike were not very, um, quiet when they 'celebrated,'" Emma explained. "Or very careful in where they celebrated, either."_

_My baby girl saw Mike and Jessica fucking in broad daylight, full view of a seven year old child. What the fuck? I wanted to wring her neck. _

"_Daddy? Relax," Emma said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm not scarred or anything. If I saw them, I just hid in my bedroom until the grunts ended."_

"_I'm so sorry, Emma. You're too young to be aware of _that_," I frowned. "I was hoping to get to at least middle school before I had to have the 'talk' with you."_

"_Ugh, Dad. No. I'll talk to Bella when it gets to that point," she said, smiling crookedly. "Or Nana. You're off the hook."_

"_Thanks, Emma," I said as I kissed her nose. "But you're okay with Bella being your mom? With her being my wife?"_

"_Very much, Daddy. Like I said, what's taking you so long?" she squealed, hugging my neck. _

"_Wow! Impatient much?" I snickered, tickling her belly causing Emma's musical laughter to fill the bathroom. _

"Edward? You're spacing out," Bella said as she ruffled my slightly damp hair. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Perfect," I replied, pulling Bella into my lap. She squealed and nestled in my arms, kissing my neck softly. "Better than perfect. I love you, Bella." I cupped her chin with my fingers and gave her a brief, but searing kiss. Her moans were two parts seductive and one part surprised.

"What was that for?" she said breathlessly. "Not that I'd never accept a kiss like that in the future, but damn…"

"Just because," I answered lamely. "You were looking so beautiful and your lips were right there, I couldn't resist."

"In that case," she purred, twining her fingers into my hair, "turnabout's fair play, Professor." She crashed her soft, pouty lips against mine and slid her tongue between my lips. Our tongues tangled and danced together, making love to each other. My hands wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to my body.

"Are they always like this?" Emily giggled.

"Yep. I think it's cute," Emma replied.

Bella and I pulled apart and blushed something fierce. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be. As long as you weren't going at it like rabbits, you're good," Emily said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Bella got off my lap and hid her face behind her sunglasses. I tried to calm myself by drinking some water though jumping in the ocean seemed like a wiser choice since I had the boner to end all boners.

We eventually were allowed in the water. The four dolphins circled around us, chattering and cackling away at the 'intruders' in their space. However, they were playful. Fred even let Emma touch his rubbery skin before spraying her with his blow hole. We spent some more time in the water until Bill said that there was a storm rolling in. We needed to head back to the marina before we got caught in the nastiness.

The incoming storm caused some choppiness in the ride back and I secretly panicked at the weather. It would ruin my outdoor proposal. I sat up by Bill and asked if it was a big system. He said no. It was heading away from the island but explained he didn't want us on the water when it hit. The sun was still shining above us but the distant rumbling of thunder filled the air.

Bill and Watson got the boat back to the marina as the clouds were rolling in. We followed Emily to the business office and I paid for our excursion. Bella got Emma a dolphin stuffed animal as a memento of our trip. Bill asked for my email address so he could send me some photos that he had snapped with the company camera. Once our transactions were done, we headed back to the car and I drove us back to the hotel. Emma was dead to the world in the backseat. Bella was fighting a losing battle with sleep in the front seat. I talked with her to keep her awake. I could carry Emma to the hotel suite but both of them would be a challenge.

Using the valet, I dropped off the car. Bella grabbed her beach bag and Emma's dolphin. I grabbed my daughter who was snoring loudly. Slowly, we trudged back to our hotel suite. I carried Emma into her room while Bella grabbed some pajamas. I ducked out, giving my daughter her privacy while Bella changed her into pajamas. I quickly showered off the salt water from my body before slipping into the bed downstairs. Bella dragged her tired body into our bedroom and went to shower. A few moments later, she came out in one of my button down shirts with her hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Can we stay in tonight?" she asked sleepily, crawling into bed.

"I would normally say yes, but I have plans for the two of us, Ms. Swan," I said as I pulled her tiny body to mine. "I've set my alarm so we can get ready."

"Do I need to dress up?"

"That's up to you, but it's a celebration for us, beautiful," I cooed, kissing her neck.

"Okay," she muttered, half asleep. We both crashed as the storm exploded outside. We slept hard and deep until my alarm began trilling on the nightstand. I turned it off and looked at the sleeping angel curled on my chest. Her hair had dried and lay in soft ringlets. I brushed her hair from her face, watching her soft pouty lips and smooth skin. In the past few days, she had acquired a pretty decent tan and was glowing

"Wake up, love," I cooed.

"No," she pouted. "Sleep more. No nookie for you."

"That's not why I wanted to wake you up, silly girl," I snickered. "Remember? Our celebration."

"Oh, right," she said as her brown eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused but so beautiful. Her eyes were the most perfect color of coffee. "So, dress up. Look nice. Got it."

"You're still so tired," I snickered.

"Being out in the sun and trying to keep my food down wore me out, dork," she said as she poked my belly.

"I'm tired too, baby," I said as I nuzzled her neck. "But, trust me when I say that you'll be happy with your surprise. Our celebration."

"You're being cryptic, Cullen," she said dryly. I just grinned sweetly. Bella rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "I'm going to poof myself. Go check on your daughter. She was asleep like the dead when I changed her."

I nodded and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts. Bella slipped into the bathroom while I headed up to Emma's bedroom. Her snores were still going like mad from her room. _She must be exhausted. _I went into her room and found Emma tangled in her bed sheets, hugging her new dolphin. "Emma," I cooed. "Open those pretty eyes for me, sweetie."

She grunted and waved me away.

I crawled into bed with her and curled around her. She was stinky, smelling of the ocean and fish. "I love you, daughter of mine but you need to shower."

"Hush," she said, glowering at me. Dramatically, she flopped onto the bed and covered her head with the pillows.

"Seriously, Emma. You are smelly. Eau de poisson is not an attractive stench," I joked.

She sat up and glared at me. "What does that mean, Dad?"

"What?" I smirked.

"Eau do poison," she said, butchering the French.

"Eau de poisson means fish water," I said with a crooked grin. She wrinkled her nose and hopped out of bed. She grabbed a fresh set of underwear and slammed her bathroom door shut. Her frustrated huffs filled the tiny room. I chuckled quietly as I headed back downstairs. I changed into my outfit in our bedroom: a pair of khakis, a light blue shirt and tan shoes. My hair was a bit of a mess and I'd have to address that once Bella was done. I put on my watch and slipped on my glasses.

Bella came out of the bathroom wearing a blue, gray, red and black floral halter dress. Her hair was pulled into a messy but stylish ponytail and her makeup was subtle and pretty. "Wow!" I breathed. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I'd return the compliment but your hair…" she said, cringing slightly. "The outfit is fabulous. Very comfy and yet chic."

"I know. I need to wet it down to get rid of the half smooshed look," I snickered. "And thank you for the compliment about my ensemble. Would Alice approve?"

"Probably not. There's no pink," she giggled.

"Damn," I pouted. "Let me address this mess. If someone knocks at the door, that's the sitter for Emma."

"Oooookay," Bella said, arching a brow. "She's not coming with us?"

"Nope. Just you and me," I said, kissing her nose and guiding her to the door. Bella shot me another look as I sent her into the living room. Emma had bounced down and was sitting on the couch, watching television. I turned back into the bedroom and put my grandmother's ring in my pocket before I went into the bathroom to address my hair and brush my teeth. I had some whiskers on my face but decided to leave them be. It was too much for the electric razor and I refused to break out the stick razor.

I heard a woman's voice out in the living room. The baby sitter was here. Splashing on some cologne, I darted into the living room. Bella was chatting with a younger woman with long blonde hair. She introduced herself as Sasha. She was a teacher but couldn't find a job, so she was in charge of the children's program here at the hotel. She was also one of the on-call baby sitters since she stayed on the campus of the hotel. Bella was explaining to Sasha that we had had a full day on the ocean. Sasha smiled and said that Emma would guide what they did, dependent on how she felt. Based off what Emma was doing, they weren't going to do much. She was already snoozing on the couch, holding her dolphin. Sasha told us to have a good time, handing me her card with her cell phone number on it.

Lacing my fingers with Bella's, I led her to the secluded corner of the resort where our private cabana was set up at my request. I was smiling smugly as we walked through the vegetation.

"You're hiding something, Edward Anthony," Bella chided.

"I'm hiding nothing," I smirked. "I wanted to surprise my beautiful girlfriend with dinner and some alone time."

"But this is a family vacation," Bella argued.

"When we were younger, my parents would do the same thing that we're doing. However, Emmett usually watched me since he was older. Spending twenty-four hours with your children is a bit taxing and we're allowed to have some adult time," I said.

"Are you horny, Edward?" Bella quipped.

"Always, baby," I snorted, pulling her to my side. My fingers grazed along her bare back, relishing in her soft skin. She moaned and shuddered next to me. "Now, I want you to know that yes, I'm dying to be with you, Bella but if you don't want to, that's fine."

"Oh, I'm horny for you, too, Edward," Bella purred, looking up at me. Her eyes were darkened with desire and her face was flushed. "But, where are we going? I'm assuming someplace where public boning would not be condoned."

"Trust me, Bella," I said as I kissed her perfect mouth.

We walked for a few more minutes. The vegetation was pulled away and the cabana was lit up with a million candles and soft outdoor lighting. Inside of the cabana was a table set up for two and comfy bed-looking thing with a ton of pillows. There were drapes hung around the cabana for our privacy. Finally, some quiet Latin music was being piped to the romantic scene.

Bella gasped quietly, holding her hands up to her face. "How did you do this?"

"Frank and I? We're like this," I said, crossing my fingers.

"Okay, great. Who's Frank?" Bella giggled.

"He's the concierge," I answered. "Come, let's eat some dinner."

"What are we having?" Bella asked. I sat her down in the chair and looked at the tray of food.

"Surf and turf," I replied as I placed a plate in front of her. She clapped and smiled at me with a sparkle in her eyes. After I poured us a glass of wine, I sat down with my own meal and we tucked into our steaks and lobster tails. The meat was cooked to perfection and the lobster was succulent. In addition to the mean, there was twice-baked potatoes and asparagus on the plate. Bella pushed her plate away after making a valiant effort in trying to eat all of her food. I inhaled mine. Plus finished hers.

"Now, Mr. Cryptic, what are we celebrating?" Bella asked as she finished her wine.

"Us," I said simply. "Our relationship."

"It's not like we're at an anniversary or anything. Are we?" she asked incredulously.

"As a matter of fact, we are celebrating our fifth month together, Ms. Swan," I said as I clinked my glass with hers.

"Six months make sense. A year. But five months?" Bella teased. "I love you, Edward, but you are an odd duck."

"We know this," I snorted. "I never claimed to be normal. But, then again, compared to my family, I am normal." Bella thought about that and nodded. "Do you want some dessert?"

"Depends on what it is," Bella said.

I got up and went over to the tray. I requested chocolate cake for our dessert, to recreate our first date. It wasn't the same as the cake from 312, but would work. I moved my chair next to hers and unveiled the cake. She moaned, looking over at me. "Are you trying to make me gain a million pounds?"

"Nope. I fully intend on working off all of these calories tonight, Ms. Swan," I said, my voice dropping huskily. I speared a bite of the cake and held it to Bella's mouth. Her pink lips wrapped around the fork and she moaned quietly, tasting the chocolaty goodness. "What's the verdict?"

"Sinfully delicious," she said, wiping her mouth. She swiped the fork from my hand and fed me bite. She was right, it was sinfully delicious. Better than the cake from our first date. We worked through the piece of cake until the final nibble was on the plate. Bella had the fork but I wanted to make sure she got the last bite. I leaned forward and gazed into her eyes. She smiled softly, dropping her gaze to the table. I gently kissed her forehead and took the fork from her hand. Spearing the final bite of cake, I held it up to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she took the cake from the fork. Her eyes fluttered shut and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, baby?" I asked, wiping her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I cannot believe how wonderful you are, Edward," she said, looking up at me. "You'd do anything to ensure my happiness and safety. I don't know how to thank you for what you've given me."

"I know a way," I said, taking the opportunity and running with it. _She might say no. If she does, don't get upset. _I took her hands into mine and knelt before her on one knee. "Bella, we've been together for only five months. But, in that time, I've been the happiest I've ever been. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I imagine when I drift off to sleep. Even in my dreams, you are the star. And let me tell you, those dreams are quite erotic. But they are also what I dream about for our future together, Bella.

"I see you, me and Emma becoming a family. I see you and me having our own child, whether it be naturally or through adoption. I see holiday get-togethers at our home with my crazy family, your dad and mom. I even see us with a dog; a big, floppy St. Bernard named Rex. But, do you know what the biggest dream I've had about us, Bella?"

"What?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I dream of you walking toward me in a beautiful white dress, to become my wife. I love you with all of my heart, Bella. I promise to love you forever and I cannot imagine another day without you by my side as my partner in life, love, parenting and everything in between. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I whispered, gazing into her glassy eyes. With shaking hands, I held out her ring. However, her eyes never wavered from mine.

Placing her hands on my cheeks, she leaned forward and kissed me. Pressing her forehead against mine, she murmured, "Yes."

"Yes, you'll marry me?" I choked out.

"I'm terrified, but I know you'll never intentionally hurt me, Edward. I want all of those things with you and then some," she cried. "I love you and I want to be your wife, Mr. Cullen."

I took out the ring from the box and raised her left hand. Reverently, I placed the sapphire ring on her left ring finger. Bella gasped quietly when she finally looked down at her ring. She started mumbling that she had a planetoid on her hand and that I spent too much money. "Bella, I didn't spend a dime."

"Where did you find this, then? On the ground?" she laughed.

"No. This ring is my grandmother's engagement ring. It was willed to me when Nana Masen passed away when I was fifteen," I explained, rubbing my thumb over her hand.

"If you were willed this, why didn't you give it to…?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"She was a gold-digging whore," I spat. "She would have belly-ached that the center stone wasn't a diamond then tried to sell it. Besides, the ring I got for her was a low-grade diamond. It was big, like she preferred but the stone was crap. This ring is priceless."

"Why give it to me? Shouldn't Esme or Aunt Lizzie have this?" Bella muttered.

"No. It was willed to me. Emmett got Grandma Cullen's ring," I said. "Now, do you like it? If you don't, I'll get you whatever you want."

"I love it, Edward. It's so elegant and perfect," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, covering my face with kisses. "I love you, so much!"

"I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen," I purred. She pulled away and stared at me, her eyes darkening with desire. "Do you like that? Hearing your new name?"

"Yes," she growled. "Do these drapes close? I want to celebrate with my fiancé."

I got up and helped Bella to the bed-like thing in the cabana. I drew the drapes and dimmed the overhead lights. I also turned on the fan to keep the air flowing inside. I turned around. Bella was perched on the edge of the bed with her legs daintily crossed in front of her. Her hands were clasped on her knees. The engagement ring sparkled perfectly on her finger, causing my heart to race. She was mine. My fiancée. My love. My future.

Future Cullen.

Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" she asked, bouncing her leg slightly.

"How lucky I am," I answered simply, crossing to her. I unfolded her legs and knelt down between them. "You're my dream come true, Isabella. Everything that I had hoped for and prayed for. You're the mother that I had envisioned for Emma. You're the sister that Emmett always wanted; the daughter that my parents wished for and the wife that I had yearned for. I love you. Only you. Forever, my Bella."

I cupped her beautiful, heart-shaped face and caressed the pliant skin underneath my thumbs. I leaned forward and kissed her pink, supple mouth. Our kisses were chaste and innocent at first. Bella's hands moved up my chest until her fingers were tangled in my hair. "Edward," she cooed against my mouth. "Make love to me. Please?"

"I'd be honored, Mrs. Cullen," I replied, deepening our kiss. Languidly, I slid my tongue past her lips and into her hot mouth. She groaned and tugged at my hair, pulling me closer to her body. My hands glided down her arms and wrapped around her waist. I stood up and brought her with me. Her feet were barely touching the ground as I held her to my body. Bella's fingers moved to the buttons of my shirt, working to unbutton them. Her touch lit my skin on fire. Each caress went straight to my crotch. My cock was straining against the zipper, begging for some sort of release.

Bella made quick work of my shirt and it hung open on my shoulders. I tugged on the tie of Bella's dress and it loosened. The dress didn't fall since Bella's body was clutched tightly to mine. However, the nagging feeling of breathing forced us apart. Bella's dress fell off her body, revealing her perfect form. The dress didn't lend itself to a bra so all she was left in was her blue panties and red sandals.

I guided her onto the bed and kissed every inch of her face. I removed her shoes before crawling up her body to lavish her with my kisses, caresses and love. "Edward," she whispered.

"Shhh, baby. Let me love you," I said, staring at my beautiful girlfriend…no, fiancée. My future wife. She smiled and nodded, allowing me to continue. Leaning down, I kissed her soft lips. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me down to cover her with my body. But, not yet. I wanted to kiss every inch of her. I moved my lips down her neck, nipping and sucking at her fragrant skin. I swirled my tongue behind her ear, eliciting a wanton moan from my girl. My hands were gliding over her arms and torso. Her back arched up as she writhed underneath me.

Moving my mouth down her neck, I licked and sucked along her collarbone until I reached her pendant that lay just above her breasts. With a reverent touch, I caressed the key to my heart that hung around her neck. "Bella, I knew when I gave this to you that you were going to be my wife."

"I think I knew when you gave it to me that you were going to be the man of my dreams. My husband," she whispered, looking down at me. I smiled crookedly and pressed a kiss to the pendant before continuing my exploration of her beautiful body. My lips moved down her sternum and I kissed her belly. "The teasing, Edward…you're driving me insane."

I chuckled and continued kissing her abdomen and ribs. Her breasts were begging to be touched. Her dark pink nipples stood erect. Bella's back was arched and that made her breasts look more delectable. Sitting back, I dragged one finger over body, circling her breasts. Bella watched me with rapt attention while I toyed with her chest. I pulled my finger away and slipped it between my lips, making it wet. I gently squeezed one of her nipples with my wet finger. Bella was panting in expectation from my taunting and teasing seduction.

"What do you want, Bella?" I cooed, staring at her flushed face.

"Anything to put out the fire," she said jaggedly.

"Fire? My guess is that you're plenty wet," I said deeply. "Shall I check?" Her responding whimper was almost my undoing. Her lip was being abused by her teeth and her hands were clutching the pillows. I moved down to the edge of the bed where I pulled Bella close to me. I was knelt between her legs. Gripping her thighs, I spread them apart and saw a clear damp spot on her barely there panties. "Oh, yes. Definitely wet."

"Fuck," Bella moaned, cupping her breasts. I shot up and pinned her with my hips. I took her hands and pressed them above her head. "Edward, please. Touch me."

"I will touch you. Every beautiful inch of you, my Bella. I want to make you come. I want to see you explode around my cock. On my tongue. Around my fingers. I want to kiss your breasts and taste the sweat off your skin. I want to lick your delectable pussy, tasting the sweetness that is you. I want drink from your body, relishing your perfect arousal. I want to make love to you in every way imaginable, Isabella. Will you let me do that?"

Her gaze was unfocused and her breathing was ragged. "Yes, Edward. YES! I think I came from your words, baby," she moaned.

"Hmmm, that's a first," I chuckled as I kissed down her body, but holding her hands above her head. I looked up at her and removed my hands from her wrists. "Will you behave?"

"Yes. Please touch me," she begged. I smirked as I dipped my head, taking her breast into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the nipple, Bella arched off the bed. My other hand cupped her other breast. I twisted her nipple with my fingers while I suckled on her breast like a man possessed. I kept her legs spread apart to prevent her from rubbing her thighs together. Selfishly, I wanted every orgasm to be mine. Based off her moans, there would be many orgasms.

I moved my mouth to her other breast and moved my hand down her belly, tracing the ink along her ribs. Once I got to the edge of her panties, I slipped my fingers just inside of her panties, tracing her soft skin.

"Edward," she moaned. "Touch me. Touch my wet pussy."

"Oh, God," I cried out as I slipped my fingers deeper into her panties. Fucking Christ, she was soaked. She had completely drenched through her panties and my fingers were covered in sweet arousal. I looked up at her. She was completely blissed out. "Do you want to come on my fingers, sweet girl?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she said as she wiggled her hips. I circled the pads of my fingers around her core, coating them with the wetness that had accumulated there. My fingers glided over her silky skin between her legs. Spreading her lower lips with my fingers, I flicked her hardened nub with my middle finger.

"I cannot believe how wet you are, Mrs. Cullen," I smirked, crashing my lips against hers. Her hands moved from above her head to my hair, tugging the strands forcefully. Her hips were moving erratically, desperately wanting me to get her off. I moved my middle finger down her slit to Bella's pussy. I eased my finger inside of her center. Her warm, wet walls clenched around my finger. I let out a strangled groan at how she was hugging my finger with her muscles. Our tongues tangled as I curled my finger inside of her body, touching the spongy part of her body that would make her quake with ecstasy. My thumb found her clit and I circled it slowly.

Bella's body began to shudder, slowly at first and then quickly building up intensity. The feeling moved to her core and her muscles clamped around my finger as she broke away from my kiss. Her head was thrown back and she was screaming silently as I continued to massage her pussy from the inside. After a few moments, Bella's body went slack and she threw her hand over her face. I withdrew my fingers from her pussy and kissed her neck. I kept kissing her skin as I removed my shirt from body. My tongue reached her belly button and I teased her by flicking her navel. She giggled and looked down at me. I smiled lasciviously and pulled on the hem of her panties, dragging them down her long, lithe legs.

Her skin was pink and still very much aroused. I gazed upon her perfect pussy. Leaning forward, I inhaled her essence. She smelled so perfect: floral with a hint of musk and something that was inherently Bella. Looking back up at Bella, I saw that she was watching me intently. "You've come by my fingers. Now you're going to come on my tongue, Isabella Cullen."

"Are you going to call me Mrs. Cullen or some variation of it from now on?" she asked.

"Probably. Except when we're in front of our students," I answered. I then dove in headlong into Bella's pussy. I licked the length of her slit and that caused her to collapse onto the bed. Spreading her lower lips with my fingers, I wrapped my lips around her clit and flicked the sensitive little nub with my tongue. Mentally, I was vowing to myself that it was going to be my tongue that flung her over the edge this time. No fingers. Just my tongue.

I moved my mouth to her opening and slid my tongue into her warm walls. I darted my tongue inside of her, tasting her very essence and what made her Bella. Her body jerked and bucked with each pass of my tongue. Languorously, I kissed back to her erect clit. With my flattened tongue, I lapped at her body.

"Fuck, Edward," she moaned. "Your tongue feels so good on my pussy. I'm so wet for you, baby."

I hummed and continued dining on her sweetness. Her hands were tangled in my hair, holding me to her delicious pussy. I looked up at her while I suckled her body. Her head was thrown back and one of her hands was cupping her breasts. Her body was undulated with each pass of my tongue over her clit. It was the single most erotic thing I'd ever seen. Pulling her lips between my teeth, I flicked her clit harder and faster, causing her body to react delightfully. Her mouth was repeating my name breathlessly. She also mumbled that she loved me. Unexpectedly, Bella's thighs clamped around my head and she let out a scream, coming suddenly. Her release coated my tongue and my face which I loved. I was covered in my Bella.

Kissing her pussy one last time, I crawled up her slightly sweaty body. "Tonight is just the beginning, my Bella," I cooed.

"You're going to kill me with orgasms, Edward," she said as she looked up at me.

"And I'm not done. I've managed to give you two orgasms: one with my fingers and the other with my tongue. Imagine what I can do with my cock, sweet girl," I said.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my face to hers, kissing me fiercely. She tasted her arousal on my lips and on my tongue. "We taste so good together," she mumbled against my mouth. Sucking my tongue into hers, she moaned loudly while reaching for my belt buckle. I made quick work of my pants and boxer briefs. We were both naked and I was harder than a fucking rock. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and stared into my eyes. "Make love to me, Edward. I need to feel you on the inside of me."

I lay her back onto the pillows and grasped my cock. Lining up with her pussy, I eased into her heat. She was still very wet from her two orgasms. "Bella, you were made for me. I love the way we feel when we're joined like this, beautiful girl," I moaned. "You're so perfect and gorgeous and you're mine, baby."

"I'm yours, Edward. Make me yours forever," she murmured, twining her fingers into my sweat-dampened hair.

"You already are, my Bella," I said as I began thrusting into her core. My stroke were slow and deep, penetrating her very soul. Our eyes were locked on each other while we made love. Bella's fingers were gliding over my face while I hovered over her tiny body. I sat back on my haunches and pulled Bella up, never breaking our connection. I moved my legs so she was cradled between them. Grasping her waist, I rolled my hips, pressing my cock into her body. She moved with me, sinuously rocking her hips against mine. Her breasts bounced while made love, celebrating our engagement.

"I'm so close, Edward," she moaned. "You make me feel so good, Professor."

"Let go, Bella. I need to feel you come around me," I begged, increasing the speed and power of my thrusts. "Please, my sweet girl."

"Ed...ward," she panted, clawing at my back. "I'm…coming…so…fucking…good! Harder, baby. I love you!"

Her pussy clenched around me tightly. She bit down on my neck as she came around me, drenching me with her third release. I pumped and thrust into her body until my own climax washed over. I spilled into her, clutching her waist tightly and proclaiming my undying love for my fiancée. My wife. My life.

She slumped against me and was panting heavily. "Edward, I'm mush," she giggled. "You fucked me dead."

"I didn't fuck you, Bella," I snorted. "I was making love to you."

"Okay, you made love to me dead," she said, looking into my eyes. "My bones are jello and my cooter is sufficiently loved up as well."

"Like I said, tonight is just the beginning. I fully intend of making love to you as often as I can, Mrs. Cullen," I smirked. "Multiple times a day."

"You are a sex maniac," she said, kissing my nose.

"Nah. I'm just making up for lost time. Making love with your soul mate is far more earth shattering than a random fuck. You are my soul mate, Bella. My best friend. My partner in this life. I'm never letting you go," I said reverently. "I love you, so much and I want you to know that. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Edward. You are my best friend, soul mate and protector. I want to be with you. Always," she smiled softly. "Now, let's go back to our daughter and share with her the good news."

"Say that again," I said excitedly, holding her close.

"What? I love you?" she asked confusedly.

"No. The part about Emma," I said, cupping her face.

"We need to tell our baby girl about us getting married," she said slowly.

"You called her 'our daughter,'" I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"She is. Our daughter," Bella responded. "We're one happy family and nothing will change that. I love you and I love her. Always, Edward."

"I love you. Always."

**A/N: Yeah, how cheesy was that? LOL. Anyhow, they swam with the dolphins. Edward proposed and Bella said yes! I was toying with the idea of her saying no, but I'm not that cruel. Up next will be the return to Chicago and some drama with James. Like I said before, he's closer than you think. Check out my blog for picture teasers of this chapter (location of the proposal, what the ring looks like, dolphins, images that I had while they were making love and stuff.) Finally, come hang out in my facebook group…we're cool. Link in my profile. Leave me some loving!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**BPOV**

"Girl, you need to stop staring at that rock," Pam teased. I glowered at her, staring into her mischievous eyes. "I know you're thrilled that you're engaged but damn."

"Shut it," I snarked back. "I'm sorry that I'm easily distracted by the shiny on my finger. I mean, how can I not be distracted? This isn't a ring, it's a small country."

"It is. You're very lucky," Pam said, smiling softly. "Though, I am surprised that you said yes. I'm happy you did since it proved to yourself that you trust Edward implicitly."

"I do trust him, Pam," I said, looking at my ring again. "I'm so happy and I honestly surprised myself when I said yes to his proposal. But, seeing him on his knee, looking so vulnerable and uncertain, I knew I wanted to share my life with him. It wasn't about this gorgeous ring or my fears; it was about my future and happiness with the man I love. My soul mate. I couldn't say no. Is it fast? Yes. Do I regret it? Hell no. When are we getting married? As soon as humanly possible."

"Well, okay, then," Pam laughed. "We'll add the wedding plans to our next session."

"Deal," I smiled. "And you're invited, Pam."

"Just don't make me a bridesmaid," she said. "I hate dresses."

"Ugh, me too. If I could get married in a pant suit, I would."

"Okay, girlie. When do you want to come in next?"

"Not until after the musical," I sighed. "This is the only day that I could get away. Edward is working with the leads on fine-tuning their timing and interpretation. I'm needed until April twenty-sixth."

"How about we shoot for April thirtieth?" Pam asked, consulting her planner. "Right after school."

"It's a date," I said as I put it into my cell phone. "Thanks, Pam." She stood up and we hugged as I left her office. I walked out to the Volvo, keeping my eyes peeled on any suspicious cars or for James. He wouldn't be as stupid to attack me in broad daylight, but I was still on alert. Not seeing anybody, I drove out of the parking lot of medical offices and drove to Esme's house to pick up Emma.

To say they were over the moon happy when we came back from our vacation engaged was a huge understatement. For some odd reason, all of them came to pick us up from the airport and the squeals were deafening when the family saw the sapphire engagement ring on my left hand. Driving back to their home, we spent hours recounting Edward's proposal and Emma's reaction to the proposal.

"_I need to shower as soon as we get back to the suite," Edward chuckled. His skin was covered in sweat and his hair was matted down in a tangled mess. His lips were swollen from my kisses and he had this look of utter contentment on his handsome face. "It got a bit stuffy in the cabana while we were making love…"_

"_It did," I chuckled, plucking at my dress that was sticking to my own damp skin. "Do you think Emma is still awake?"_

"_I don't know. _Our_ baby girl was pretty tired," Edward cooed, nuzzling my neck. Ever since I called Emma 'our daughter,' he had broken down and said that I was the mother that she should have had from the beginning. Not Jessica. _

"_You like saying that, don't you, Professor?" I snickered, wrapping my arms around his waist. _

"_I don't merely like it. I fucking _LOVE_ it," he crooned, scooping me up in his arms. _

"_Careful, Cullen. Someone decided to pilfer my panties and I'm commando," I said, poking his chest. "I don't want to give the other guests a porno."_

"_That would not be good. Your pussy is for my eyes only," he growled lowly. His eyes darkened to a deep evergreen and I could feel his skin heat up. _

"_Behave, Mr. Cullen," I cooed. "We have to get back to our suite before we can go for round two."_

"_Don't you mean round four?" he quipped, waggling his brows lasciviously. _

"_For me, yes. For you, round two," I giggled. _

"_Just because I only got off once doesn't mean I didn't thoroughly enjoy making you come on my fingers or on my tongue," he said huskily. "I think I need a reminder once we get back…"_

"_You are insatiable," I breathed._

"_For you, Mrs. Cullen," he said as his mouth descended on mine. I moaned loudly and he stumbled, nearly dropping me. I smacked his chest as he put me down sheepishly. We walked slowly back to the suite, hand in hand. Sasha said that Emma had crashed shortly after watching some show on dolphins on Animal Planet. Edward paid her and Sasha left. We took a shower together and making love with the water cascading over our heated bodies. Once we were 'clean,' we dressed in some comfy clothes to talk to Emma about our engagement. _

_Crawling into Emma's bed, surrounding our daughter, we gently woke her up from her slumber. She was adorably confused, seeing both of us in her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked groggily._

"_Nothing, Emma-bear," Edward said. "We have some news."_

"_What?" _

"_Well, Emma," I said. "Your dad and I went out to dinner."_

"_We celebrated our time together," Edward said as he cupped my cheek. "Anyhow, after dinner, I asked Bella an important question and since it affects you, too, we felt that you should know and have some say…"_

"_Did you ask Bella to marry you?" she asked, hopping up on the bed. _

"_He did," I answered, waving my left hand in her face. She yelled and screamed, jumping into my arms. Her words were garbled but I faintly heard her say that I was her mommy for real now. Edward wrapped his arms around both of us and we fell asleep in Emma's tiny full-sized bed. Together. As a family. _

_My family. _

"Bella?" Carlisle called through the window of the car. I yelped, looking out at him. He gave me a sheepish grin as I opened the door. "I'm sorry to startle you, sweetheart. You were spacing out."

"Sorry," I blushed. "Just remembering when we told Emma about our engagement. She was so happy."

"We're all happy, Bella," Carlisle said as we walked into the house. "You've finally completed our family. You are the woman who was destined to be with my youngest son. Speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"Exhausted. So am I, honestly," I chuckled. "This is the only night that we're going to spend with Emma together until the opening night of the show."

"Yes, Esme said that Emma is going to be spending some time with us until hell week is over," Carlisle said excitedly. "Esme also received an email from Doris and John. They're coming up this weekend to see Emma. Despite the actions of their daughter, they don't want to lose their relationship with their only granddaughter."

"That's good. Doris seems like a nice lady. John, though, doesn't like me. He was shooting daggers at me during Jessica's funeral," I shuddered. "I don't think he appreciated Edward bringing me to his daughter's funeral. The woman who was stepping into Edward's life and causing all these issues."

"Bella, you didn't cause any issues. Jessica was the issue. She was an evil, selfish woman who thought of only herself. Not Edward. Certainly not Emma," Carlisle said angrily. "John was reeling from the death of his only child and in his mind; you were the enemy, Bella. I'm guessing he'll want to speak with you when they're here."

"Good luck with that. Edward and I are practically living at the high school," I groaned. "Even on the weekends."

"You two are so busy," Carlisle chuckled. "God bless you both. I'd go crazy with the hours you pull."

"I'd go crazy dealing with the crazies," I chided, poking him in the shoulder. "Hell, I am one."

"No, you're not, Bella. You are a woman who was in an impossible situation with an incredibly violent individual. He hurt you physically, emotionally and mentally. You are not crazy. I refuse to have my daughter call herself that," Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug. I returned his embrace, enjoying the fatherly love emanating from him. In some strange way, I needed it since my dad was so far away.

A very boisterous Emma ran through the kitchen and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Mommy! I missed you," she squealed into my back.

"Hello, Emma," I giggled, turning around and hugging her tightly. "How was school?"

"Good. We're having a field day on the day before the last day of school. I'm supposed to give this to my parents," Emma said as she handed me a sheet. It was a form asking for parent volunteers. Checking the dates, it was the week following our last day of school. Emma's school was in a different district. It fed into Springview Central, but ran on a separate schedule. Their first day of school was three days after ours and subsequently, the last day was after our final days of school. "Do you think that you and Daddy can help out?"

"We'll ask him when we get home," I said as I tweaked her nose. "We have to pick up some dinner and then we'll see Daddy."

"What's for dinner?" Esme asked as she wiped her hands on a towel. She was covered in dirt, apparently gardening in her massive backyard.

"Probably something we can pick up on the way home. It's a barren wasteland in our fridge. All we have is milk and some water."

"Stay with us for dinner, Bella?" Carlisle urged. "I'll call Edward and tell him that you're going to be here."

"Please, Mommy?" Emma wheedled.

"Hmmm, fast food or a home cooked meal," I said, tapping my finger to my lips. "I think a home cooked meal wins. Hands down."

Carlisle dialed Edward's phone number. Their conversation was brief but it was apparent that Edward was going to come over after rehearsal. I worked with Emma on her homework in the kitchen while Esme continued to garden and Carlisle did some work for a few of his patients. An hour later, Edward came in and plopped down next to Emma. He looked bedraggled and exhausted.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Fine," Edward said. His eyes told a different story. I poked his side and scowled at him. He mouthed 'later.' "How was school, baby girl?"

"I got this for the field day, Daddy. Can you and Mommy volunteer to help?" she handed Edward the form, requesting volunteers.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Emma," Edward said as he picked up a pen on the table. "Morning or afternoon, Bella?"

"Can you do morning? It's when we have the races and the bounce houses," Emma wheedled.

"Morning it is," Edward said as he marked the slot for morning help, indicating that there would be two volunteers.

"Dinner's ready," Carlisle called. "Edward, can you set the table?"

"Come on, Emma. We have to clear the table of your homework," I said as we began putting her things into her backpack. Dinner was quiet affair. Esme was trying to get me to talk about our upcoming nuptials, but Edward and I needed to talk about it first. Honestly, we just wanted to get through the musical. Once that hurdle was jumped, then we could tackle the wedding.

After the dishes were washed and put away, we left Carlisle and Esme's. I helped Emma get ready for bed while Edward made our lunches for tomorrow. Or rather, lunches and dinners for us. We weren't going to be home until nearly nine tomorrow. Luckily, one of the middle school teachers who had worked with Edward a few years ago was going to be at the rehearsals to assist with musical direction and take notes. She was also going to take pictures for the students and create a memory DVD.

I read some with Emma and she crashed, snoring loudly as I reached the second chapter for the night. I kissed her forehead and padded to our bedroom. Edward was naked from the waist up with wet hair. He was mumbling to himself. "Okay, Cullen. Spill. Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Have you noticed that Ashleigh hasn't been in school since we've gotten back from spring break?" he said, running his hand through his damp hair.

"I don't have her in class. She's in regular English. I teach the AP classes," I replied. "Is it odd that she is absent so much?"

"Yes. She received a perfect attendance award each year since she was in fifth grade," Edward murmured. "I tried calling Mr. Stewart's phone number, but it's been disconnected. I brought it up with the office and they are going to look into it. However, I'm worried. Her absence is troubling me."

"Edward, she made her choices for the musical…" I began.

"No. I think that Ashleigh may have run into…James," he whispered.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, my heart thundering behind my ribs.

"Ashleigh is an office runner and while it sounds like a long-shot, she could have accessed our contact information," Edward explained. "That could be how James managed to find us."

"He has our phone number but not our address," I choked out. "Besides, we have the new high tech security system that Jasper's friend upgraded. A fucking leaf can't blow onto our property without some alarm going off."

"Bella, if you see Ashleigh, consider her dangerous," Edward said as he took my face into his hands.

"You know more," I said, looking into his green eyes. They told me everything but I needed to hear it from him.

"Jasper agrees with me," Edward said as he pulled me into his arms. "Nothing confirmed but he has a strong 'hunch' that Ashleigh is involved. Speaking with Alice and his partner, his 'hunches' are never wrong. He's a freaky savant with this shit."

"What if she comes back to school?"

"I don't know, baby," he said as he lay down, cradling me against his chest. "I can't exactly say anything to administration since it's all hearsay. She's just 'absent." I felt the tears fall onto my cheeks and my body begin to shake. Edward tightened his hold on me. My tears turned to sniffles which turned to full-out hysterical sobs.

I don't remember falling asleep but apparently I had. I was still clutched to Edward's chest. I was still in my clothes from earlier. With a sigh, I wiggled out of Edward's vice-like grip. I grabbed some pajamas and quickly showered. I then went into the office upstairs and began working on grading some papers since sleeping was not going to happen. My mind was reeling with a new fear of another person hurting my family. Let alone a student…

I took my frustration and fear out in the papers I was grading. My purple pen was having a field day. It was nearly dawn when I heard a little yawn by the door. "Mommy?" Emma whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," I said as I put my grading to the side. "I couldn't sleep."

"Can I cuddle with you?" Emma pouted, playing with her hem of her pajama top.

"Like you have to ask," I chuckled, opening my arms for my daughter. _My daughter._ Emma clambered into my lap and put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. I just rested, but didn't sleep. Edward's alarm went off and he came into the office, rubbing his scruffy face. Emma was still sleeping against me.

"Should I call in for you?" Edward asked.

"No. I'll be fine," I said sleepily. "I'll just get some coffee this morning. Lots of coffee."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Not sure. I woke up around two and showered. I was up since," I shrugged. "She must have heard me cursing my seniors for their poor writing skills because at around four, she came in and asked to cuddle with me."

"Daddy," she mumbled, burrowing closer to my body. She snored loudly in my ear, causing Edward to chuckle.

"She's a sleep talker. Just like her mommy," he smiled crookedly. "I'll take her and you can get ready. I'm thinking that we stop at Starbucks on the way to work and get massively huge cups of coffee."

"I love the way you think, Professor," I said as he lifted his sleeping daughter out of my arms. She grumbled quietly before slumping in his arms. I sat up and went to get dressed for work. I decided to keep it casual and wore a pair of khakis and one of my Springview Central polo shirts. My hair was piled into a messy bun and I applied a light amount of makeup.

Together, we dropped Emma with Esme. On the way to work, Edward swung by Starbucks and got us two triple espresso lattes. It barely helped. I was cranky, bitchy and short with my students. Rehearsal, I got worse. I was nitpicking every little thing that they were doing wrong. It didn't help that Edward was also nasty either. We were both exhausted and mentally spent because of this drama with James and now, Ashleigh. To make things more stressful, the printer had fucked up the program and had to start from scratch which meant that we wouldn't have our programs until opening night. The only positive with that was they were going to upgrade our cover and do the job for free.

The rest of the week went by quickly. It was tough not having Emma with us but since we were at work late every night, it made sense to have her spend time with Carlisle and Esme. The following week was the week of the show. We had four nights of dress rehearsals and then on Friday, the show would open.

Monday, rehearsal was a hot mess. The lighting and sound cue were all over the place and don't get me started on the students. Add the all of the costumes, lights, microphones and the pit and they were completely lost. Tuesday improved and it was starting to gel together. Wednesday, it was better still and the final run-through on Thursday was the best rehearsal to date.

After the Thursday rehearsal, Alice handed Edward a garment bag with a smirk. I arched a brow at my best friend. She said that it was our clothes for opening night. She decked out our students in awesome costumes and now she was doing it for us. Not wanting to argue with her, we took the garment bag and drove home.

All throughout the next day, the school was abuzz for opening night. Several announcements had been made during the morning report and kids were excited about the show. In fact, the opening night performance was sold out, as was the Sunday matinee. We told the students to go home in between school and the performance. Call time was two hours prior to curtain. It also gave us a chance to change into the outfits that Alice had given us in addition to picking up Emma from Esme and Carlisle's home.

"I can't believe that's actually here," Edward murmured as he ran his thumb over my knuckles. "I can't believe that we managed to put together a kick-ass musical and it's opening tonight."

"It all started with that fateful meeting in Bob Smith's office," I said as I squeezed his hand. "You know, I kind of hated your arrogant ass."

"I was a jerk," Edward frowned. "But then again, I was bitter about Jessica and the whole situation of losing the musical. I thought you were going to encroach on my territory. Which you did, but I'm glad I had you by my side and not fighting against me. I couldn't have done this without you, Bella."

"Despite our rocky start, I had a ton of fun working with you on this, Edward. You're an amazing director and what we pulled together with students is something to be proud of," I said as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He blushed and stopped the car at a stoplight. He kissed my lips softly which caused me to sigh into his mouth. His lips were magical and every time we kissed, the world fell away. It was just the two of us.

And the asshole behind us who was honking.

"Asstard," Edward grumbled as he glared at the faceless driver leaning on his car horn. He pulled away from the stoplight and we picked up Emma. After we had a quick dinner, Edward dressed her in a pink outfit. Emma asked if I could braid her hair but we didn't have time. I put on my pink wrap dress and curled her hair, pinning it back from her face.

"Daddy? Do you have that thing for Mommy?" Emma asked when she noticed my fiancé slip in behind me.

"Yes, you little sneak. Nice of you to keep a secret," he chided.

"Thing? Should I be afraid?" I teased.

"Nope. I wanted to get you something for all of your help with the musical and just because I can," he smiled nervously. He wanted to run his hands through his hair but it was somewhat tamed and he looked delicious in his black suit and bright pink tie. "Anyhow, I wasn't sure if you'd like them since they were pink, but seeing your dress, they match perfectly."

"Daddy! Come on!" Emma giggled. "I helped pick them out, Mommy."

Edward took out a small box and handed it to me. I arched a brow and I just knew that inside that little box was something very expensive. He smiled and pushed the box closer to my chest. I opened it up and inside was a pair of art deco earrings with diamond and rubies. "They're beautiful."

"I know you don't like pink, but the stones look red when you wear them with red clothing," Edward explained.

"I love them," I said as I took them out and placed them in my ears. "You like?"

"Yes!" Emma said as she bounced on her toes, her curls cascading over her shoulders. "You look like a princess, Mommy!"

"Thank you, Miss Emma," I said as I crouched down to kiss her nose. "I love the earrings. You did good."

"Hey," Edward pouted.

"You did better," I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our kiss got a little too heated in front of Emma but I wanted to thank him for his generosity. Emma giggled as she left the bathroom, mumbling that we were worse than the people on television. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, my love," he said as he caressed my back. "We probably should get going. I want to be there for the final sound check."

I nodded and we headed down to the family room. Emma was watching some television, smiling knowingly at us. "Mommy and Daddy, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Come on, devil spawn," Edward said dryly. "We need to go."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Emma sang as she skipped to the car.

"I like that idea," Edward said softly, putting his arms around my waist and resting them on my belly. I felt his erection press between my ass cheeks.

"Insatiable, Edward," I chuckled. "Let's go!"

He laughed heartily. I rolled my eyes as I got into the Volvo and we headed to Springview Central. We pulled into the lot and headed inside. The girls in the choir room squealed when they saw Emma. We just knew that she would be okay without us while we checked on a few things on stage. I made some subtle changes with the lighting in a few scenes while Edward talked to the pit director about some notes he had from the final run-through.

At 6:30, the cast, crew and pit all clambered into the choir room for our final pep talk prior to the opening curtain. Edward stood in front of them and he smiled proudly. "A year ago, I received the perusal copy of _Legally Blonde_. I was on the fence about doing this show. But, I'm glad I decided to do it. My choices were _Legally Blonde_ and _Children of Eden._"

"What's that, Mr. C.?" Tyler asked.

"Exactly," Edward chuckled. "I think I chose wisely. Anyhow, six months ago, I met with Mr. Smith…"

"Bob Smith," the cast crowed.

"Yes, Bob Smith," Edward chuckled. "And I told him about the show I wanted to do. He was hesitant since of the scene in the courtroom…"

"Is he gay or European?" I sang."

"Right," Edward said as he smiled crookedly at me. "But, Bob Smith had faith in our students that they had the maturity to handle that scene. He let me get the rights for the show and the journey to put on this musical began.

"Shortly after I got the rights, Bob Smith called me into his office and he told me that I was going to get some help from Ms. Swan. Initially, I was not thrilled. The musical was my baby."

"No, I'm your baby," Emma giggled from the center of a gaggle of girls.

"Yes, you are, Emma-bear," Edward soothed. "But, Ms. Swan has helped us make this musical into something magical."

"Mr. Cullen, we have to know," Maggie said from her spot next to the risers. Her red hair was tucked into a blonde wig and she was perfect in her 'Elle Woods' costume. "Are you and Ms. Swan a thing? Dating?"

Edward blushed and he looked back at me. I stepped up and laced my fingers with his. "Yes, we're a thing. But we're not dating," I answered. I held up my left hand and wiggled my ring finger. "We're engaged."

The resounding screams from the cast were deafening! Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and ducked behind my body. His laughter was causing us both to shake as the cast and crew congratulated us. Then, Maggie held out her hand and a shower of cash fell into her hands.

"I really shouldn't condone students gambling on school grounds," Edward chuckled behind me. "You had a pool?"

"Yep. I was the only one who wagered that you two were engaged. I mean, that ring on Ms. Swan's finger is epic, Mr. C. Great work," Maggie winked.

"Thanks, Maggie," Edward said. "Back to _Legally Blonde_. From auditions to our final dress rehearsal last night, I couldn't be more proud of a cast than I am tonight. You are so talented and work so well together. Enjoy your cast mates and have fun on stage tonight. You'll get actual laughs and you'll feed off of the energy of the audience. Things may go wrong or things may be go better than expected. No matter what, know that I am proud of you. Any words of wisdom, Ms. Swan?"

"Not words of wisdom…just want to center the cast," I said. Edward furrowed his brow but let me take the floor. "Okay, this is going to sound odd but I'd like you all to close your eyes." They closed their eyes and I nudged Edward to do the same. He shot me a look but sat down on the piano bench, complying with my request. "Take a breath in, feel the oxygen fill your lungs. Hold it for four counts and then slowly release it. If you get nervous, do that before you go on stage. Allow it to center your mind, your actions and everything in between.

"Tonight, you are not high school students. You are walking through the doors of Harvard Law School. You will attend classes, make friends, and perform admirably. When you are on that stage, you are in character. You are Elle Woods, Warner Huntington III, Emmett Forrest, Professor Callahan, the UPS Guy…

"In two days, you will return to being high school students. You won't be your characters anymore but let their experiences and the story guide you in your own lives. Don't let the reality of the show ending be a dark cloud hanging over you. Remember, the audience has not seen this show. They haven't seen you progress from stumbling lines and clumsy choreography rehearsals to the polished cast that sits before us. Give them the best show you can.

"Now, when you open your eyes, you will become your character. Walk to the stage in character and stay in character until the final curtain call. Take another breath in and as you slowly exhale, open your eyes and walk, silently to your opening places."

Eyes opened and quietly, they walked out of the choir room. Emma walked over to me and put her hand into my mine. Edward was still seated on the piano bench with his eyes closed. He breathed in and out before opening his eyes. "That was amazing, Bella."

"In every show I've done, someone has some sort of speech similar to that and I felt like it was my responsibility to do the same for these guys," I blushed.

"It was amazing, Bella," he said as he pulled me into his lap. Emma was next to us with her arms around Edward's neck. With a chaste kiss to my lips and a nuzzle to Emma's neck, we headed to the back of the auditorium as the pit began playing the overture. At the perfect time, the curtain rose and the massive exterior of the Delta Nu house was on display. Opening night started and like rehearsal, the show went off without a hitch. During the curtain call, the cast received a standing ovation. Bella and I were cheering the loudest in the back.

The curtains closed and we could hear the cheers of the cast from the house. Opening night had been a success.

**A/N: Some foreshadowing with Ashleigh. Dun dun dun…I do apologize for making this chapter shorter than the rest. I wanted to get the rest of the show weekend in Edward's point of view and I'm going to give you a hint that something will be going down. What? You'll have to read and find out. Picture teasers of the show (**_**Legally Blonde **_**on Broadway) and their outfits are on my blog (which was recently updated with an awesome header by the fabulously talented JA Mash!) Leave me some love or come by to my facebook group to chat about my stories. Hugs!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

***Angst Warning at the end***

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**EPOV**

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Emma-bear," I chuckled as I drove back to our home.

"When are you going to marry Mommy?" she asked, leaning forward in the car. Her face was stuck between the two front seats and her eyes were sparkling.

"As soon as she wants, Emma. Tomorrow if she is willing," I chuckled. "But, weddings take a lot of planning. Perhaps Mommy wants to have a big party and have Pop Pop walk her down the aisle?"

"Oh," she pouted. "Will I be a part of the wedding?"

"Of course, sweet girl," I said. "You'll one of the most important people in the wedding. Daughter of the bride and groom. You'll get a beautiful dress, flowers and you'll stand up at the altar with us."

"What color will my dress be?" she asked.

"We'll figure that out but I'm guessing that Miss Alice will be making it for you," I chuckled.

"Daddy? Will Bella be my mommy for real now? I mean, _for real?_" she asked.

"Is that something you want? For Bella to adopt you?" I replied.

"Can she? I mean, _she's_ dead and yeah," Emma said quietly. "I want Bella to adopt me and I can be her real daughter. She's my mommy and I want to keep her forever."

"Okay, sweet girl. I'll talk to Mr. Jenks about the adoption process. Perhaps when we get married, we can add your adoption into the ceremony," I suggested. Emma clapped her hands and kissed my cheek before she clambered back into her booster seat. She had grown so much. Emma probably won't need it for very much longer. My baby is growing up.

I was out with my daughter, picking up some small presents for the seniors. It was still the show weekend and we had two more performances to go: tonight, Saturday and tomorrow's matinee. Bella was sleeping in, crashing in the car on the way home from school. I had to carry her into the bedroom and dress her in some pajamas. She barely stirred. The craziness of the past two weeks had finally caught up with her. Hell, I slept like a rock too. Until Emma begged for me to watch Saturday morning cartoons with her. She watched while I snoozed. However, Emma just wanted to cuddle with me since our time together had been lacking due to the musical. I lounged on the couch, spooning around my daughter while she giggled quietly at the silly animations on the television.

We finished our errands and drove back to the house. Inside, Bella was eating some breakfast by the kitchen island as she read the newspaper. "Morning, love," I said as I put my bags onto the table.

"Morning, Professor," she said in a raspy voice. "Morning, Emma-bear."

"You sound sick, Mommy," Emma frowned.

"Not sick. Just sleepy. I just woke up," Bella chuckled as she cleared her throat. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"I did," she said as she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. Bella leaned down and kissed her head, gently scratching our daughter's back while she nibbled on her breakfast. I kissed Bella's temple and began assembling the presents for my ten seniors.

Emma helped me with the girl's presents while I tackled the presents for the guys. We got some really good stuff for them…all on sale, too! The guys got a Lightscribe package with a 4 GB Lightscribe, ear buds, and two moleskin journals. The girls got some funky nail polish that Emma insisted was in style, some bracelets, sunglasses and a set of 4x6 picture frames.

After Bella ate her breakfast, she went up to shower and got ready for the show. Our family was coming tonight to watch the production. I spent some time working on a composition that I was writing for my fiancée. Emma was coloring in my music room, humming quietly. The afternoon passed by quickly and soon we were getting into the car to head to Springview Central. Bella wore a pink sequined tank top and jeans. I was also in jeans but paired it with a black button-down and black leather jacket. My guess was that my jacket was going to be commandeered by my fiancée as soon as we walked into the school.

The kids were excited and ready for the second performance. They were probably more pumped than opening night. Tyler was bouncing off the damn walls while the Greek Chorus was actually doing cheerleading poses in the back hallway behind the stage.

Around a quarter after six, I went out to give my family their tickets. I searched through the crowd and found my sister-in-law towering over the people. I called out to her, "Rose!"

Turning, Rose looked at me with a smile. "Hey, Little Cullen," she said as she hugged me. "Big Cullen is parking the car and your parents are running late. I think Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy are coming. They're being picked up by your folks."

"Boy, am I glad that I got them tickets," I snorted, handing her the envelope. I felt someone shove me. I turned and glowered at the culprit. He was oblivious and chattered away with his friend. However, this guy that pushed me didn't sit right with me. He had a hat on and sunglasses. Narrowing my eyes, I unclipped my walkie talkie from my belt and informed our security that there was someone here that caused concern. I described him to my security guard at school and she said that she'd keep an eye on him.

At half-past six, I left Rose while giving my 'friend' a parting scowl. In the choir room, Bella was leading the cast in warm-ups with a student playing the piano. She looked so beautiful while she was in charge. So sexy. I desperately wanted to have her on my piano in the choir room. On the stage too…

_Sexual deviant, Cullen. You both could get fired. _But, a boy can dream…

After warm-ups, the seniors who had been all four musicals used this time to center the cast. They had taken a page from Bella's book and used the same technique that she had. We stood together as the cast slowly became their characters.

Like the night previous, the show went off without a hitch. I received no messages from the security guard about the creeper that pushed into me. Afterward, we headed to the lobby of the auditorium. The students were being congratulated by their families and friends. Flowers and balloons were scattered all over the lobby.

"Edward!" squealed my mom. "Bella!" She ran toward us and threw her arms around our necks. "I'm so proud of both you!" Her lips kissed every available spot on our faces. Then she hugged us tightly.

As Esme pulled away, Emma scampered and hopped into my arms. "It was better tonight, Daddy," she said with a crooked smirk. "I really like the guy who plays Emmett. He's cute. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"You're seven," I deadpanned.

"Let's wait until you're out of elementary school before we cross the boyfriend issue, Emma-bear," Bella chided. Emma pouted.

"Little Cullen! You did good, baby bro!" Emmett bellowed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "The first man that does theater and is not completely and totally gay! Who would have thought?"

"Emmett," I hissed, clapping my hand over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up. I have several boys in my production who are gay. Please behave!"

"Oops," Emmett pouted. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"Emmett, I love you, but your mere presence is offensive," Rose teased. "It's called a filter, babe. Watch what you say, idiot."

"Yes, dear," Emmett said with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Do you always bicker like this?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Yep," Rose said as she laced her fingers with Emmett's. "It's part of our charm. In the long run, we know we love each other. Our constant bickering is the way we show it."

"Oh," Bella said as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Edward, my boy," Uncle Teddy said as he pulled me into his arms. Emma squirmed and I nearly dropped her. Once I was released from my uncle's embrace, I put my baby girl onto the ground. She danced over to Bella and cuddled to her side. "You should take that show on the road…"

"Tempting, Uncle Teddy," I snickered. "But, after this weekend, I need to prepare my students for their final concert and their finals. No time to go on the road."

"Damn," Uncle Teddy frowned. "It was amazing. The young man who played the professor was really good. He played a douchetard lawyer perfectly. Perhaps when he graduates from college, I'll persuade him to join the State's Attorney's office."

"Only you would use a high school musical to recruit for the office," Aunt Lizzie chuckled. "He's got about seven years…"

"Try nine. He's only a sophomore," Bella winked. Uncle Teddy scowled and crossed his arms over his body like a petulant child. "The power of makeup, right?"

"That poor kid can peel off his face," I shuddered. "That's one thing I don't miss about theater. The makeup. Ugh! That shit is nasty!"

"Language, Edward Anthony," Esme chided. "Your kids are right here…students and offspring alike." I blushed and ducked my head. Esme kissed my cheek and stood by Carlisle. "Do you want to go out for ice cream or something?"

"We have to wait until all of the students are picked up and the stage is set for tomorrow," Bella explained. "You guys can go ahead and we'll meet you there."

"How long do you think that's going to take?" Emmett asked, checking his watch. "It's half past ten now. I've got to be at the hospital by six."

"It'll probably be another hour," I frowned.

"Let's shoot for going out to dinner next weekend to celebrate the end of the show," Aunt Lizzie suggested.

"That works for me," Emmett beamed. "Family dinner! Edward and Bella, you pick the place since we're celebrating your show and ultimately, your engagement."

"We'll let you know where to make the reservations," I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. Emma snuggled between us and smiled. We chatted with our family for a few more minutes before heading backstage. Emma went into my office and played on my computer while we made sure all of the students were picked up by their parents. The stage manager came inside of the choir room and said that the stage was set for our final show tomorrow. Bella's eyes glistened. She was sad for this to end. Hell, so was I. But there was always next year.

With one more pass along the stage, we checked for any errant children. Everyone was gone and I locked up my room, sending a text to the security guard that we were done. Emma had fallen asleep in my office and I carried her to the car. We drove home in a comfortable silence. Bella's fingers were twined in mine. The only sound in the car was Emma's muffled snores.

Pulling up into our driveway, I parked the car in the garage. I picked up Emma and carried her into her bedroom. She was wearing some comfy clothes, so I just removed her shoes and tucked her into bed. I turned off Emma's lights and walked to our bedroom. I noticed a few candles were flickering on our nightstand and dresser. The smell of sandalwood and vanilla permeated in my nostrils.

My gaze moved to the vision on my bed. Bella was laying back in a black bra, black thigh-high stockings and barely-there panties. Her brown hair lay curled around her shoulders. Her fingers were gliding across her inner thigh, moving closer to her core.

_Fuck. Me. _

"You like what you see, Edward," she purred. Her hand glided up to her breasts, toying with her nipples that were poking through the see-through lace of her bra.

All of the blood had left my brain and was currently pooling in my cock that was straining against my jeans. I nodded mutely and crawled toward my fuckhot fiancée. After I locked the door. _I wouldn't want Emma to walk in on sexy fun time with Bella. She's been scarred enough. _

"No words, Bella," I murmured as I reached her on the bed. "There are no words for what I see."

"Show me," Bella replied simply, cocking her head to one side. I scooped her up and crashed my lips against hers. Bella moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her heat was pressed against my belly. I let out a strangled cry as I pinned her against the wall of our bedroom.

Clumsily, Bella unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it over my shoulders. Her mouth moved from mine and nipped at my neck, sucking on the skin behind my ear. I dropped my shirt on the ground and ran my hands up Bella's silky skin of her arms. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. Balancing her with my hips and my left hand, I gently traced her features on her face, down her neck, gliding my fingers along her collarbone and finishing with her erect nipple. "So beautiful," I whispered. "You are the most beautiful woman, Bella. Inside and out. Every day I find a new thing that I love about you."

"Edward," she cried. Tears slipped out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. Leaning forward, I kissed her tears away before brushing my lips against hers in a soft, butterfly kiss. Bella's hands tightened in my hair, pulling me closer to her. Her mouth opened and her tongue danced along my lips. Eagerly, I sucked her tongue into my mouth. With my free hand, I popped her bra open and lowered it from her perfectly taut body.

I unraveled Bella's legs from my waist and I kissed down her neck. I fell to my knees and worshipped her breasts, gazing up into her eyes. They were black with desire. Her skin glowed from the candlelight. Swirling my tongue along her pert, pink nipple and I gently cupped her other breast, twisting her other nipple between my fingers. I switched breasts and gave them the opposite breast the same treatment.

With my free hand, I gently grazed my hands up Bella's long legs. I reached her perfect ass, squeezing her cheeks. She moaned and her head fell back against the wall. Her fingers were knotted in my hair, holding me to her chest. I bit down lightly on her nipple which got me a swift tug to my hair. I chuckled quietly as I kissed down her belly. I nibbled lightly on her skin near her navel as my fingers dipped into the hem of her panties by her ass. Slowly, I dragged my fingers forward to feel her drenched pussy. _Holy mother fuck. She's dripping!_

"Edward, please," she pleaded.

"Please, what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I need you, baby," she whimpered. Her hips bucked against my hand. I smirked and moved them away. Her whimpers grew louder and her brow furrowed. Hooking my thumbs in her panties, I dragged them down her legs to reveal her perfect, pink core. Her juices were flowing down her thighs, coating her supple skin.

"What do you need, love?" I purred. "My fingers?" I threw one of her legs over my shoulder and I toyed with her slick folds with my fingertips. I barely dipped my middle finger into her entrance and she had moaned. Loudly. "My tongue?" I leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the spot just above her clit. She stumbled and held my face to her pussy. "I guess that answers that question."

"Please, baby. Make me come with your mouth," she whispered. With a low growl, I ran my tongue along the length of her dripping sex. Bella groaned and her hips grinded into my face. I steadied her movements with my hands. With fervor, I attacked her clit, pulling it between my lips and flicking it with my tongue. One of my hands was caressing her ass while the other was dancing inside of her thighs, inching closer to her core. I twisted my body and buried my tongue into her sex, tasting the very essence of my love. My thumb that had been on her inner thigh was now toying with her clit while my other hand was massaging her ass.

"Edward, I'm so close," she moaned as she rocked her hips over my face. Her scent was intoxicating. Sweet, tangy and _her._ Her flavor was like her scent only amplified. I loved it and doing this to her made me so hard.

Twisting again, I took her clit between my teeth and slid two of my fingers into her core. She was so wet. So tight. I couldn't wait to slip my hardness between her wet, slick folds. Have her hug my body, milk my cock with her pulsating walls of pleasure.

_Okay, that was fucking cheesy._

As I was waxing philosophical fucking her with my fingers and tongue, Bella's walls clenched around my fingers. She stumbled and bucked her hips uncontrollably. I held her up as I continued licking her while she rode out her orgasm. Once her body calmed, I pressed a soft kiss to her folds and stood up, removing my fingers from her warmth. She was breathing heavily and was sweating slightly. "Good?" I asked with a smug grin.

She held up one finger and stood tall. She closed her eyes and when they reopened, the fierce determination that was there was amazing. She took my face in her hands and plunged her tongue into my mouth. Our teeth clashed as she pushed me toward the bed. Her hands unbuttoned my jeans. Once we were at the bed, she pushed them over my hips along with my boxer briefs. Divested of my clothes, Bella pushed me down onto the bed and crawled up my body. Her lithe body was moving like a lioness and I was her prey.

But, as much as I wanted to be devoured by her, I desperately wanted to be the one devouring. I flipped us so I was hovering over her. Bella growled lowly. "I wanted to ride you, Professor."

"Tempting," I snarled back. "But want to be inside of you so deep that I can feel your damn liver. On your knees, Isabella." Her brown eyes widened. I got up and she turned around, waving her delectable ass at me. Her eyes were lust-filled but playful. I pumped my cock a few times as I lined myself up with her core. I pushed my arousal into her heat, coating the swollen head in her juices. _God damn. _

"Quit teasing me, Edward," Bella moaned, looking over her shoulder. With a smile, I gripped her hips and slammed into her hot, tight pussy. Her responding cry went straight to my cock, making it harder. "Fuck, baby. More…Don't hold back. Make me yours."

"You are mine," I purred as I pulled out slowly before slamming into her again. My motions were animalistic. I needed to show her that she was mine and that I was hers. Leaning forward, I cupped her breasts and brought her flush to my chest. My lips were licking along her neck as I plowed into her dripping wet pussy. My right hand was caressing her breast while my left was fingering her clit. Bella's left arm was tangled in my hair as she turned her head to kiss me. Our tongues fought for dominance while we fucked. As much I loved her, we were fucking. Hard core, down and dirty fucking. I loved it.

From Bella's reaction, so did she. Her arousal was dripping down my cock and onto my legs. We were both sweaty and grunting like savage beasts. As I looked up, I noticed our reflection in the mirror of our dresser. "Bella," I said. "Open your eyes."

She did and stared into mine. With my right hand, I moved her face so she could see us as we made love. As we fucked. A gush of arousal flowed down my cock and she mewled, shoving her ass closer to my body. "Watch as we make love, my beautiful Bella. See how we're perfect for each other?"

"Edward," she moaned.

I removed my left hand and grabbed her hand. I guided it down her belly to her clit. Together, we toyed with her sensitive nub. Her hand moved further down and surrounded where I was I joined with her. I groaned and dropped my head to her shoulder, lavishing her soft skin with kisses. As I moved inside of her, I felt her muscles begin to clench around my dick. "I can feel you around my cock, Bella," I cooed in her ear. "Watch yourself as you come all over me."

"Oh shit!" she repeated over and over again as her pussy pulsated over my hardness. She fell forward and rammed her ass toward me, pushing me deeper inside of her body. Her orgasm triggered mine and I bit my lip from roaring in pleasure. I released inside of her, filling her with my climax. Our breathing slowed and I eased out of her. My now flaccid penis hung between my hips as Bella collapsed on the bed. I fell behind her, spooning around her body. "I'm all sweaty," she pouted.

"Let's shower," I snickered. "I'm a bit ripe, too."

Bella turned over and smelled my chest. "Ew, Cullen. You smell like sweaty, icky boy."

"Hate to burst your bubble, beautiful, but I am a sweaty, icky boy," I laughed. I stood up and threw Bella over my shoulder. She squealed and smacked my naked ass. I turned on the water for our shower and put Bella down. She scowled at me. "What?"

"You can be such a caveman, Edward," she said as she lowered her thigh-high stockings.

"Me Edward. You Bella. We fuck," I grunted, pounding on my chest.

"You dork," she smiled as she slipped into the shower. I followed her and pulled her onto my lap on the bench in our shower. The water cascaded over us. Bella sighed and leaned back into my embrace. My hands were gliding over her wet skin, massaging lightly. "That feels good, Edward."

"I love making you feel good, Bella," I said as I cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at me. "I love you."

"As I love you, baby," she smiled, kissing my lips softly. My hands continued their sensual trail along her body. We kissed languidly as I moved my hands down her torso. "Fuck, Edward. You're driving me mad with your touch."

"What do you want me to do, my Bella?" I asked.

"Touch me," she begged.

I smiled against her skin and moved my hand between her legs. Despite her two recent orgasms, she was already very wet. Part of it was probably my release, but it was mostly her. Using my fingers, I played with her folds until she was squirming and begging for release. But my movements in her pussy were slow and I wanted her orgasm to be a slow burn. Her pants were growing more erratic and her movements were uncontrollable. Then, with a silent scream, Bella erupted under my fingers, clenching forcefully. I kept my hand on her clit as she returned to earth. Exhausted, she collapsed me. I removed my fingers from her clit and went to lick them clean. But, she stopped me. Bella grabbed my hand and closed her lips around the fingers that were just giving her pleasure.

"Holy hell, baby. You can't do shit like that," I moaned. "I'm too tired to make love to you properly…"

"I can give you a blow job," she smirked.

"It's not the same," I said. "Tomorrow, we can pick up where we left off. But, I'm turning into a prune and exhausted."

"Kay," she said, yawning. We quickly finished our shower and went into our bedroom. Bella blew out the candles and I crawled between the sheets. With a contented sigh, Bella curled against me and we fell into a satisfied slumber.

xx FLTM xx

The next day dawned sunny and warm. Perfect day for our final show. We dressed for the matinee, deciding to dress it up a bit. Bella wore a black and pink floral wrap dress. I coordinated with a pair of black dress pants, light pink shirt and a black tie. Emma was in a pair of jeans and was spending the day with Carlisle and Esme. They were taking her to Brookfield Zoo.

Once Emma was safely ensconced in Carlisle's Mercedes, Bella and I headed to the high school. In my office, we signed cards for the seniors and set up the gifts I had purchased for them on the piano in the choir room. Together, we went around the stage and auditorium to make sure everything was set up for our final performance. It was and we just needed to wait for the kids to show up.

The energy in the building was palpable. Students were bouncing off the walls, ready to finish up their production of _Legally Blonde_. It was bittersweet. All these months of hard work for just a few days. But it was so fulfilling. Seeing the students grow as actors and performers. Building the bonds with them, with their fellow cast members.

"Mr. Cullen?" Lauren Mallory called to me. I was adjusting some programs in the front of the house. Her hair had been cropped short and she looked sad.

"Hi, Lauren," I said. "How are you doing?"

"Crappy," she sighed. "I'm not sure if you heard but I lost my baby."

"Ms. Swan told me," I replied sympathetically. "Have you finished your courses?"

"I have. I graduated with honors," she chuckled. "I needed to focus on anything but the emptiness I felt from losing my child. Even though I didn't truly want it, I still felt guilty. Ms. Swan helped me a lot, though. She's such a good teacher and a good friend. It's because of you and her that I decided to go into teaching myself."

"Really?" I said as I leaned against the table.

"Yeah. I've already been accepted to Augustana University but I was hoping that you could write me a letter of recommendation to get into the teaching college there. Ms. Swan, too," Lauren asked, wringing her hands.

"I'd be honored, Lauren," I replied.

"Great. Um, I can pick it up whenever…"

"How about I send it to you via email. That way you will have it saved to your computer," I explained. Lauren nodded enthusiastically and rattled off her email address. I added it to my phone. She wrapped her arms around my waist and thanked me again.

After my conversation with Lauren, I noticed it was nearly time to do our thank you's to the seniors. I darted backstage and into the choir room. The cast was assembled on the risers and Bella was seated on the choir bench. "Sorry," I said as I breezed into my room. "I ran into Lauren. She said break a leg," I smiled. Tyler blushed and he ducked behind Maggie who elbowed him in the leg. "Anyhow, before we have our final performance today, I want to give the seniors a small token of my and Ms. Swan's appreciation for you dedication and hard work over the past four years."

Bella began handing out the presents to the seniors. The guys had black bags with pink and white tissue paper. The girls had pink bags with black and white tissue paper. As they opened their presents, small gasps filled the room along with many words of thanks. After our presents were distributed, we took a picture with the seniors and then I led them in warm-ups. Bella led the cast in the final pep talk before they left to do their final show together.

We watched from backstage as the students wowed the sold-out Sunday matinee audience. After the curtain call, Maggie, Tyler and Austin called Bella and I out onto the stage. We held hands as we walked through the throng of students who were clapping wildly. Tyler and Austin were both holding large bouquets of flowers.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, as a cast, we want to thank you for all of your hard work and long hours that you've put into this production of _Legally Blonde_. You both are amazing directors with unending patience, humor and a ton of talent. You took a chance on us and we are so grateful. Please accept these as a small token of our appreciation," Maggie said as Tyler handed me a bouquet and an envelope. Austin did the same for Bella. Maggie hugged us both and smiled.

"Speech!" bellowed one of the guys.

One of the crew guys came out and handed me a wireless microphone. Bella just smiled while I turned to face the students. "Um, wow. Thank you everyone for the beautiful flowers and the card."

"Open it up, Mr. C!"

Bella shot a look in the direction of the shout and opened up the card. Inside was a gift card for some high-end spa. Bella blushed and handed me the gift card. It was for $250.

"You both got one," Maggie murmured. "After this past week, you need it, Mr. Cullen. You too, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you," Bella said as she hugged Maggie one more time.

"Anyhow, we appreciate the thoughtful gift," I continued. "In regard to the show, you all have performed so well. I think I can speak for Ms. Swan, but we are so proud of you and are so pleased with your performances. For the seniors, we'll miss you and we hope that you come back to visit. For those underclassmen, try out for the show next year."

"Do you know what it's going to be?" Maggie asked.

"Not yet. I've ordered a few perusals and the announcement will be made at the end of the school year at the choir/band party," I answered. "Do you have any words, Ms. Swan?"

"Nope," Bella smiled. "Congratulations, everyone!"

As we stood there, Tyler and Austin pushed us together. I naturally wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as Dan began playing the last few bars of the finale. Maggie altered the final words where initially she proposed to 'Emmett,' thanking us for and asking the audience to show their appreciation. She handed Bella a wireless microphone. We were pushed in the center of the cast and Austin shoved my shoulder. I guess I was supposed to sing.

_EMMETT  
>Omi-omi-omigod!<em>

_ALL  
>Omi-omi-omi-omi-omigod!<br>Omigod, omigod you guys!  
>Granted, not a complete surprise<br>But if there ever was a perfect couple  
>This one qualifies!<em>

Bella and I picked up our microphones and sang as Elle and Emmett, feeling the words they were saying. I have found my love.

_ELLE and EMMETT  
>And now I found my love!<em>

_GIRLS  
>Omigod!<em>

_ELLE and EMMETT  
>I found my way to love!<em>

_GIRLS  
>You guys!<em>

_ELLE and EMMETT  
>I finally found my prize<em>  
>I have found my prize. My Bella. My only love. The mother to my child. My future wife. I stared into her eyes and tried to convey what I wanted to say. What the kids knew and were helping us to say to each other.<p>

_GIRLS  
>If there ever was a perfect couple<br>This one qualifies  
>Cause we love you guys<em>

_ELLE and EMMETT  
>No we love you guys!<br>_

_GIRLS  
>Omigod!<br>_

_ELLE  
>Omigod!<br>_

_ALL  
>Omigod, you guys!<br>OMIGOD!_

As the final chord struck, I pulled Bella into my arms and crushed my lips against hers. She was surprised but eagerly accepted my kiss. The curtain fell and the students erupted in cheers and screams. I pulled away and hugged my girl. My fiancée. We swayed back and forth as the cast scattered off the stage, anxious to see their families.

"I love you, my Bella," I said as the lights came up behind the curtain. "I'm sorry about kissing you…"

"No, you're not," she giggled. "You've wanted to do that forever. Staking your claim on me, Professor. Why don't you just pee on me? Raise your leg?"

"Shut it," I teased as I kissed her nose. Our flowers were placed on the edge of the stage along with the envelopes. I placed the wireless microphones onto a table in the back and we headed to the choir room to drop off our flowers and gifts.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Bella said. "I'll meet you out in the lobby, Professor."

"I love you, baby," I cooed against her lips.

"Love you more, Edward," she said as she grabbed my ass. With a wink, Bella darted out of the office and headed to the green room which had a bathroom inside. I jogged out to the lobby and received many congratulations. Parents of former students had told me that this was my best show to date.

However, Bella had not come back from the bathroom. I quickly excused myself and went back to the choir room. "Bella?" I called out.

"She's not here," I heard. In my office was a very bedraggled Ashleigh. Her blonde hair was dirty and her face was covered in bruises and scratches. She was playing with something in her hand. "He took her."

My heart fell to toes. My breathing was ragged. "Who?" I whispered.

"James," Ashleigh said, her blue eyes vacant and empty. "He's a sick fuck, you know? He followed me from rehearsal that day before spring break. I thought he was cute. We spent a few days together. Then, he took me. My innocence, Mr. Cullen. After that, he drove me back to my house and made me watch him as he killed my parents. He promised me that I wouldn't be harmed if I helped him get Ms. Swan. He lied. Beat the crap out of me. Raped me. Even after I said no, he still raped me. Saying that I was not as good as his precious Isabella."

"Ashleigh, we need to call the police," I rasped out.

"Why? She's as good as dead," Ashleigh shrugged, twisting the tiny thing in her hands. "He ripped this off her finger. Couldn't bear to see it." She held up my engagement ring. I held out my hand and she dropped it in my palm. Tears dropping onto my cheeks I picked up my phone, dialing three numbers.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My fiancée. She's been kidnapped," I sobbed. And the dam broke.

**A/N: Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. All will be resolved. Chant it with me…HEA! HEA! HEA! I also promise you that James will not touch Bella sexually. I'm not that sadistic and cruel. She will be hurt, but not raped. Anyhow, the next chapter will be in Edward's POV. Then the following chapter will be in Bella's. It will back-track so you can further understand James and how she was taken. Anyhow, I do have some picture teasers on my blog. **

**I promise you, HEA! I'm not evil and not give you a HEA. Don't throw sharp objects at my head. *Ducks for cover***


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

***Angst Warning***

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**EPOV**

_However, Bella had not come back from the bathroom. I quickly excused myself and went back to the choir room. "Bella?" I called out. _

"_She's not here," I heard. In my office was a very bedraggled Ashleigh. Her blonde hair was dirty and her face was covered in bruises and scratches. She was playing with something in her hand. "He took her." _

_My heart fell to toes. My breathing was ragged. "Who?" I whispered. _

"_James," Ashleigh said, her blue eyes vacant and empty. "He's a sick fuck, you know? He followed me from rehearsal that day before spring break. I thought he was cute. We spent a few days together. Then, he took me. My innocence, Mr. Cullen. After that, he drove me back to my house and made me watch him as he killed my parents. He promised me that I wouldn't be harmed if I helped him get Ms. Swan. He lied. Beat the crap out of me. Raped me. Even after I said no, he still raped me. Saying that I was not as good as his precious Isabella."_

"_Ashleigh, we need to call the police," I rasped out. _

"_Why? She's as good as dead," Ashleigh shrugged, twisting the tiny thing in her hands. "He ripped this off her finger. Couldn't bear to see it." She held up my engagement ring. I held out my hand and she dropped it in my palm. Tears dropping onto my cheeks I picked up my phone, dialing three numbers. _

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _

"_My fiancée. She's been kidnapped," I sobbed. And the dam broke. _

"Sir, sir, I need you to calm down. Do you know who took your fiancée?" asked the operator.

"James. James Hunter," I said as I hastily wiped my cheeks. "I'm at Springview Central High School. Please, send someone to help…God, PLEASE!"

"Mr. Cullen?" Maggie asked from the door. I was huddled on the floor, clutching the phone like a life line. She took one look at Ashleigh and snarled. "What did you do?"

"There's a unit on its way, sir. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen," I said as I curled up in a ball. "My fiancée's name is Isabella Swan."

"Where are you located in the school?"

"Choir room. I'll have a student let in the officers," I said as I shooed Maggie out of my office. She nodded and darted to the door to the outside. Ashleigh got up and started to leave. "You. Stay. You've caused enough trouble."

"She's already dead, Mr. Cullen. What's the point of me staying?" she said in an impassive tone.

"Who are you talking to, Edward?" the operator asked.

"An accomplice," I snarled. "A former student who helped James get to my Bella."

"Mr. Cullen! The police are here. So is a detective from the Chicago Police Department," Maggie said as she led in two police officers, Jasper and Alice.

"Edward, I truly hope that your fiancée is found," the operator said quietly. "I will pray for her."

"Thank you," I croaked. I hung up the phone and was helped off the ground by Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me. I fell apart. My reason for living was taken by a sick twisted asshole who was going to hurt her. Kill her. The police took Ashleigh into their custody as I completely unraveled. "Bella!" I wailed over and over again. "Not her! Please! Please! Bring her back, Jasper. Make her safe."

"Shhhh," Jasper soothed as he rubbed my back. "I know, Edward. Believe me, I know. We'll get her. We'll find her."

Bob Smith swept into the room as several of the students heard me lose my cool. "Edward," he murmured. "What happened?"

"He took her," I croaked out, clutching Jasper's arm. "That asshole took my Bella."

Bob looked very confused and glanced at Jasper who was physically keeping me upright. "Bella, Ms. Swan, was in a very abusive relationship prior to Mr. Cullen," Jasper explained. "He caused some significant damage to her several years ago and was sentenced to prison. Unfortunately, he escaped and murdered his family searching for Ms. Swan. It appears that he caught up with her and she's in his custody."

"And you are?" Bob asked.

"Detective Jasper Whitlock," he said as he showed Bob his badge. "Edward and Bella are close personal friends of mine. We were driving back from the city when I heard the call come through on my police scanner."

"Edward, you take care of yourself and your fiancée," Bob said sadly. "Don't worry about this. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. My wife died…"

"She's not dead," I spat, fighting against Jasper's vice-like grip.

"Come on, Ed. Let's get you out of here. You guys got blondie?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, man," barked one of the officers. "Are you going to bring him to the station?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Alice can you drive Edward's car?"

"I don't think so, Jasper," she sniffled.

"Leave it," I said as I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and work keys. I handed the work keys to Bob Smith as we left. I pushed Bella's engagement onto my pinky. Once I got home, I'd get a chain to keep it close to my heart. _My Bella. Oh my Bella. Please be safe, my love. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. My baby…_

"She's going to be okay, Edward," Alice murmured, lacing her fingers with mine. Tears were falling down my cheeks unabated as we got into Jasper's Mustang. I felt empty as Jasper sped behind the police cars to the station. I could faintly hear Alice talking to Carlisle on my cell phone

"Edward, that girl, who was she?" Jasper asked.

"Ashleigh Stewart," I replied, my voice sounding dead. "She was a student at Springview Central. Got mixed in with James."

"Okay," Jasper said as he squeezed my neck. "Do you have a picture of Bella?"

"On my phone."

"Good. The cops will need to know what she looks like," Jasper said. "The most recent picture you have would be the best."

"I have a picture from today. The seniors wanted a picture of their directors prior to the final show," I croaked out. "I can't lose her. I just can't. Jasper, she's with this sick asshole who's going to…he's going to break her. I'm so afraid of what is going to happen with us if she survives this."

"Edward, I know that you're scared and worried about Bella. But, you need to focus on what you can control. You need to be strong for Bella, for your family and for your daughter," Jasper explained as he parked at the station.

"Emma! Oh my God, what am I going to tell her?" I sobbed, burying my head in my hands. "She'll be devastated."

Alice's arms wrapped around my neck and she cried with me while Jasper rubbed my shoulder. "We're all here for you, Edward," Alice murmured. "Please know that."

"But, who is there for Bella," I sniffled, shrugging Alice's arms off my body. I was feeling stifled as I got out of the car. I tugged my tie off and stuffed it into my pocket. The police officers frog marched Ashleigh into the station while I followed them. Jasper was right behind me like a shadow.

"Edward, do you want me to call Charlie?" Alice asked.

"I'll do it," I said as I sat down in the stiff plastic chairs. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. It rang twice before his gruff voice filled my ears.

"Charles Swan," he barked.

"Charlie, it's, um, Edward," I murmured as I stood up, looking out the window of the police station. My brain was thinking of where she could be. Is she safe? Has he harmed her? "I've got some really bad news." I heard a very loud crash and a muffled curse. "Charlie?"

"He found her," Charlie rasped.

"And he's got her," I shuddered out.

"I'm on the next flight out," he rushed out. "I'm going to kill him. I should have killed him, fucking smug bastard. I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"Send me your flight information and we'll pick you up," I said.

"Got it," he said, sounding like the cop that he was. The phone clicked off and I slumped, leaning against the cool window.

"Mr. Cullen," called a young female detective.

"Yes?" I replied, wiping my cheeks of my tears.

"If you can come with me; I need to take your statement," she said quietly. I nodded and followed her into a small office. Jasper came with me, which I was grateful for. He had a calming influence and I was able to keep it together with him near me. Also, his being a cop would be beneficial since my brain was too busy worrying about my fiancée.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked kindly.

"No. Thank you," I said as I leaned forward, rubbing my finger over Bella's ring.

"That's beautiful, Mr. Cullen," she said as she gestured to the ring.

"It's my fiancée's. The sicko who took her ripped it from her finger," I sniffled, clenching my hand.

"We'll find her, Mr. Cullen," she said. "Anyhow, my name is Maria and I've been assigned to your case. Also, since the man who has been involved in your fiancée's abduction is wanted in several states, we're also involving the FBI. Two FBI agents are on their way from their office in Chicago as we speak. They should be here soon. While we're waiting, why I don't take down some preliminary information, okay?"

I nodded and leaned forward, trying to keep myself calm.

"Do you mind if I sit in, Maria?" Jasper asked. "I'm Detective Jasper Whitlock from the Chicago Police Department. I don't want to encroach on your investigation, but Edward and the missing woman, Isabella, are close friends of mine. And as you can see, Edward is very shaken."

"Of course, Detective Whitlock," Maria nodded. "With a criminal like James Hunter, we need all of the help we can get. Anyhow, back to you, Mr. Cullen, what's your full name and best way to get a hold of you?"

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm a teacher at Springview Central High School. The best way to get a hold of me is to call my cell phone," I said. "Here's my cell phone number: (847)555-1918. I'll have it on me until she's found."

"Great," she said as she jotted down my information. "Now, tell me about your fiancée, Isabella."

"Bella. She prefers to be called Bella," I said, rubbing my eyes. I tossed my glasses onto the table and wearily looked at the young woman sitting across from me. "She's twenty-six and is like me, a teacher at Springview Central. Bella recently moved here from Forks, Washington for a new start. The man who abducted her, James Hunter, beat the ever-living crap out of her that caused her to lose her son among other injuries. She's the most wonderful woman that I've ever met: so loving, generous, kind, beautiful, and intelligent and the perfect mother for my baby girl. And if he harms one hair on her perfect head…"

"Edward," Jasper said, warning me to shut up. "I know you're upset but you have to stay calm."

"FUCK CALM!" I screamed, pushing away from the table. "We're in here having a GOD DAMNED TEA PARTY while he's probably hurting my future wife! Killing her!"

"We need to get as much information as we can, Mr. Cullen," Maria said calmly, but sternly. "I get that you're scared and worried about her. But, this is not accomplishing anything."

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood by the door.

"Please sit down, Mr. Cullen," Maria soothed.

"I'd rather stand."

"That's fine, Mr. Cullen. Now, in regards to Bella's relationship with James, do you know how long they were together?"

"Five or six years," I answered. "He was older than her by a year or two. They started dating when she was still in high school and on/off through their college careers. He proposed to her on New Year's Eve four years ago and they had sex. She got pregnant and hid the pregnancy from him. When he discovered out that she was pregnant with his child, he flew off the handle and threw her down the stairs and beat her within an inch of her life. She lost her son and was in a coma for nearly six months."

"And he was incarcerated?" Maria asked.

"Yes. But, he escaped. Killed his parents. Raped one of my former students and killed her family," I snarled.

"Ashleigh Stewart?"

"That's her," I snapped.

"They're questioning her now," Maria explained. "We'll get as much information as we can from her as we can. She spent nearly two weeks with him and has some insight to the way his mind works."

"He's a sick and sadistic fucker who is out for revenge," I said as I punched the wall with my right hand. A sickening crunch filled the tiny room and I yelped in pain. "Son of a bitch!"

Jasper jumped up and took my hand, cradling it in his. "Can you please calm down, Edward?" he hissed. "Shit, your hand looks broken, man."

"Oh goody," I said dryly.

Maria had hopped up and ran to get some ice. I heard the booming voice of my brother and the worried tone of my mom. I twisted out of Jasper's hold and ran out into the waiting room. Carlisle was holding Emma, whose eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were bright pink. "Mom," I choked out, falling to my knees.

"My baby boy," she sobbed, pulling me into her arms. "Oh my Edward." I clutched at her, sobbing uncontrollably. My right hand was barking in agony but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything until my Bella was back in my arms. "She's going to be okay, my sweet boy." Esme ran her fingers through my hair, kissing my head. "Oh my baby."

"Why her, Momma?" I whimpered. "Why couldn't he leave her alone?"

"I don't know, baby," she said as she ran her fingers over my cheeks.

"Daddy?" Emma squeaked from Carlisle's arms. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry."

"Has anyone told her?" I asked, sitting up.

Esme shook her head no. "She needs to hear it from you but I think she knows, Edward. She's very upset."

I pulled away from her and helped my mom up. She held me close before releasing me to talk to Emma. I took her from Carlisle's arms and buried my nose in her soft curls. _My sweet girl. My angel. I've failed you and your mom. _"I need to talk to you, Emma-bear," I whispered in her ear. Cradling her with my left hand, I nodded to the tiny office where I was speaking with Maria and Jasper. Maria nodded. On shaky limbs, I walked to the room and closed the door. I put Emma on the table

"Daddy, you're scaring me," she whispered, running her fingers down my tear-stained face. "Why are you crying? Why is everyone crying?"

"Emma, do you remember that man that Uncle Jazzy showed you?" I asked.

"The man that hurt mommy?"

"Yeah. Him," I muttered. "He came to school today and he…he…"

"What, daddy?"

"He took Bella," I whispered, gazing into my daughter's sea-green eyes. "He took your mommy."

"No!" she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No! NO! NO! I hate him! NO! Why? Daddy?! WHY? WHY?" Emma threw herself into my arms and sobbed hysterically. I joined her. All of her questions were valid. Why couldn't he let her go? Why did he have to take our happiness away? "I want my MOMMY! I want my MOMMY!"

"Me too," I cried, swaying my baby girl back and forth. "My baby girl, I'm so sorry."

"Daddy! Why? Why? Make her come back. Hurt that man. Daddy," she cried against my chest.

"I want to, Emma," I said. "I wish I could make him disappear and for Mommy to be back with us. But, we have to let the police and FBI do their jobs."

"FBI?"

"The man who took Mommy escaped from prison and he hurt a lot of people," I explained, brushing her matted curls from her face. Her face screwed up and she flung herself into my lap. I just held her as she sobbed. Quiet tears fell down my own cheeks. A soft knock resounded on the door and my dad stuck his head inside.

"Edward? I'm going to take Emma. Emmett needs to look at your hand," Carlisle said quietly.

"NO. I want to stay with DADDY!" Emma sobbed as she latched around my body.

"Dad, I need to hold her. Just have Emmett come in here, okay?" I said as I ran my left hand along Emma's back.

He nodded and called Emmett into the office. Carlisle left and Emmett sat down with a sad puppy dog look on his face. "How are you holding up bro?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" I snapped. I slammed my right hand down in front of him. It was swollen, bruised and hurt like a son of a bitch. "There's your answer."

"Jesus, Edward. I can't fix this here. I need to cast up your whole hand," he growled. "After I take an x-ray and an MRI."

"I honestly don't fucking care about my hand," I said. "This is nothing to what my fiancée is feeling. Wrap it with a damn ace bandage or give me a brace. I'm not leaving here or going to the hospital until she's home. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you, little brother," he said as he gingerly prodded my hand. I hissed in pain. "It appears that it's just your to knuckles. I can jimmy-rig a brace but you will need to get it x-rayed as soon as you can. I don't want to perform surgery on your hand because you're being stubborn."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said as I kissed Emma's head. She was whimpering and crying quietly, soaking my shirt. "I love you, sweet girl. Daddy's here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm going to get some supplies. Do you want some pain killers?"

"No. I'm fine," I said. "Pain-wise that is."

"I know, little brother. We all love Bella and we all want a piece of that piece of shit who took her," Emmett snarled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Eddie. She'll be fine. We'll find her and you guys will get married. You will get your happily ever after."

"Thanks, Em," I whispered. "I appreciate it, Brother Bear."

"I gotta take care of my little bro," he said as he ruffled my hair. "I'll be back. I'm still going to pick up some pain killers for you. Just some Tylenol-3. Nothing too strong. Okay?"

I nodded and tightened my hold around Emma. I spent the rest of my afternoon and evening at the police station, talking to Maria and two the FBI Agents assigned to the case, Special Agent Jeremy Aarseth and Special Agent Susan Klewier. Emmett splinted my fingers as I spoke with the two agents who had been trailing James since he escaped from the prison in California.

Emma had eventually fallen asleep in my arms but refused to go with anyone but me. If anyone touched her, she'd whimper and cling to me. I was okay with holding her. She needed me. I needed her.

While we were talking with the agents, Charlie had called my cell phone and said that he was going to be arriving in Chicago at midnight. Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lizzie said that they'd pick him up from the airport and drive him to my house.

"What now?" I asked Agent Aarseth.

"We've got a few leads from Ashleigh. We know what kind of car he was driving and we have an APB out on the car. We also have Bella's picture along with James' picture sent out to all of our local police departments. If he's so much as going a mile over the speed limit, he'll be caught," he explained.

"What will happen to James when they are caught?" asked Carlisle.

"He'll be placed in a maximum security prison until his trial. He will be eligible for the death penalty due to his previous record of killing his own parents, killing the Stewarts and raping their daughter."

"What are the odds of finding her alive?" I asked.

"If we find her quickly, the odds are in our favor. He'll want to play with his prey," Agent Klewier explained. "The longer she's missing, the less likely she'll survive."

"Every lead that we get, we're going to follow," Agent Aarseth said.

"Why don't we broadcast it on the news that she's missing?" Esme suggested. "Spread the news to wider audience."

"Normally, we would say no but this guy is brutal. The sooner we get him caught, the faster your loved one is back with you," Agent Klewier supposed. "I'll make some phone calls so you can do a press conference here at the police station." She hopped up and whipped out her cell phone. She began speaking very quickly as she left the office.

"Let's script what you're going to say," Agent Aarseth said.

"Me?" I squeaked. "I'll just fall apart."

"All the more reason for you to do it. People will see you: a handsome man who is begging for his loved one, who needs her back," Agent Aarseth said simply. "Hold your daughter…"

"No. She stays off camera," I said sternly. I glared at Agent Aarseth who nodded at my hard stare. "I'll go on camera but I do not want my daughter to be exposed to that. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Mr. Cullen," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"What should I say?" I asked. We spent the next fifteen minutes scripting out what I needed to say for the press conference. Once we were done, Agent Klewier said that all of the local television studios would be here in an hour for the press conference. Much to Emma's chagrin, I was pushed into the bathroom to clean up my appearance. I washed my face of all of my tears and tucked in my shirt. I left my tie off but did try to tame my hair. Before I left the bathroom, I did take one of the pills that my brother had prescribed for me. Exiting the bathroom, I was met by my parents, my godparents and my brother. Rosalie was holding Emma. "How do I look?"

"Like shit," Uncle Teddy said with a sad smile.

"Thanks," I snorted.

"Mr. Cullen, the press is getting ready for you. We've established a website and a phone number for you to read in addition to your plea. Any tips should be sent to those numbers," Agent Klewier said as she handed me the folded paper with the website and hotline number.

I nodded and followed her out to a large conference room. It was filled to the brim with reporters, cameras and extra people. In the front of the room was a podium with many microphones. Next to me, a man in uniform stood. He was a large guy with a very official look on his face. He introduced himself as the chief of the police department and he'd be explaining to the press what was appropriate and what wasn't. I nodded and followed him to the front of the room.

"Are we ready?" he asked. The reporters nodded in the affirmative. The lights from their cameras briefly blinded me as they were switched on. With a cue from the reporters, he began speaking. "Good evening. My name is Chief Paul Ringleman. At approximately four this afternoon, a young woman, Isabella Swan, was abducted from Springview Central High School. Here to speak on her behalf is her fiancé, Edward Cullen." He turned to me and moved out of the way so I could take his spot at the podium.

"Hello," I said in a quiet tone. "As Chief Ringleman said, my name is Edward Cullen. Earlier today, my fiancée, Isabella Swan, was taken from our place of employment, Springview Central High School. She was abducted by a former boyfriend named James Hunter. His picture is being displayed on the monitor over my shoulder.

"Mr. Hunter's relationship with Bella was very abusive and he hurt her gravely four years ago. He was sentenced to time in prison but escaped while he was on work detail roughly five months ago. During that time, Mr. Hunter went back to his home town and murdered his parents. He then traveled east towards to Chicago.

"Three weeks ago, he preyed upon a former Springview Central student who was closely connected Bella and myself. The day before our spring break, he ran into her and they began working together. It was this connection to us that Mr. Hunter exploited. Through this student, he discovered our home phone number and left a message on our answer machine. We left so our home could be inspected and to give ourselves a sense of safety.

"A sense of safety that never came. We were always looking over our shoulder for this man. For the missing student. Unfortunately, our worst nightmare came to fruition today. The student was found but is an accomplice for this abduction. And my Bella is missing. Her picture is next to Mr. Hunter's on the screen behind me. If you see either one of these people, please contact the following number: 847 – 555 – 2781. Or you can leave a tip at the following website: .org.

"I'm empty without my fiancée. She needs to come home, safe and sound. She needs to be a mother to our daughter. She needs to live her life. We need to have our wedding. I need my love back," I sobbed. "Please, help me. Help our baby girl. Help Bella. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Chief Ringleman said. "Again, the way you can contact us is by 847-555-2781 or by going to the website .org. Any credible tip will be followed. However, if you see James Hunter, consider him armed and extremely dangerous. Do not approach him. Just dial 911 or the tip line. You can put yourself or Isabella into danger. Any questions?"

There was a quiet buzz among the reporters but there were no questions. With a brusque nod, the lights were turned off and the cameras stopped recording.

"Mr. Cullen, you need to go home with your family. We will call you if anything of value comes to our attention," Chief Ringleman said.

"But…"

"No buts. You're dead on your feet, sir. You have a daughter to care for and you need to keep your strength up to find your fiancée," Chief Ringleman said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth but he turned me and gently pushed me toward my brother, who held me tightly against his side. "Make sure he gets some sleep."

"Yes, sir," Emmett said as he ruffled my hair. He dragged me out to his massive Land Rover and tossed me in like I weighed nothing to the back seat. Rose was in the front seat while Emma was curled up in the back with me. I scooped her up and held her in my lap as Emmett drove away from the police station. "We're going to mom and dad's place. It's best we all stay together."

"Thank you, Em," I replied. "Does Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy know that?"

"Yeah. They're bringing Charlie to mom and pop's place," he said. "How's the hand?"

"Hurts," I shrugged, holding Emma tightly. "I'll deal."

"I just know I'm going to have to put pins in your hand, Little Cullen. So damn stubborn," he sighed.

"Shut up, Emmett. Right now, Edward doesn't care about his damned hand," Rose snapped. "If he needs surgery, then he needs surgery."

"I'm a doctor, Rose. First do no harm," he hissed back.

"Hey, asstard. I hurt myself," I said. "I'm the guy who decided to have a boxing match with a cinderblock wall. I'll deal with the consequences. Tomorrow. Later. Whenever Bella's back."

"Okay, Scarlett O'Hara," Emmett quipped.

"Fuck you, Em," I growled. "I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm with him, Emmett. So help me, if you don't stop teasing Edward, I will make you sleep on the couch," Rose snapped. "Back off."

The rest of the drive back to my parents' house was quiet, save for Emma's whimpering. I hummed to her as we drove down the darkened streets. Emmett parked the car and we dragged our weary bodies into the house. I bypassed talking to my family and carried Emma directly up to my old room. I put her on the bed. "No! No!" she repeated.

"I'm right here, baby girl. Daddy is just getting comfortable," I said. She looked at my blearily and curled around a pillow. I kissed her temple and grabbed a pair of sleep pants along with a t-shirt. I slipped into the en suite bathroom and stripped off my clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. I grabbed the edge of the counter as my breathing picked up and my heart started racing. "Bel…Bella…no…b-baby…" I hissed out. My stomach churned and I barely made it to the toilet, emptying my belly of anything that was inside.

"Daddy?" Emma called through the bathroom door. "Do you want Papa?"

_God, I'm so fucking weak. I can't…I need her. Not Papa. I need my Bella. _

"Please, baby girl," I cried. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she sobbed as she scampered away.

My heart thudded against my ribs as I curled up next to the toilet. Tears began falling down my cheeks as the emptiness spread through my soul. I clutched Bella's ring in my left palm, allowing the prongs of the center stone dig into my flesh. Carlisle came into the bathroom and he sank onto the floor next to me. "Edward," he soothed, combing my hair from my forehead. His cool hand moved to my neck, feeling my pulse. "Your heart is racing."

"She's gone," I cried hysterically.

"No, she's not gone. She'll come back to you, Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "But let it out. You've been so strong, son. You need to let yourself grieve."

I crumbled in my father's arms, begging for retribution for Bella's abductor. Pleading for her return. Her safe return, in my arms. I didn't notice it but my mom had come into the bathroom and was holding me along Carlisle. Not even their reassurances, though, could assuage the empty feeling I had in my heart. My Bella was missing, scared, alone, probably hurt and…_My Bella. I'll find you, my love. _

"Edward, I'm going to give you a mild tranquilizer," Carlisle whispered when my crying stopped. "I'm concerned about your heart rate. It's still elevated. I know that you are extremely upset that Bella's been taken but you need to keep your strength up. I'll also get Emmett to re-wrap your hand." He got up and left the bathroom. I heaved my aching body and sat on the edge of the tub. Esme joined me, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Thank you," I said huskily, my voice tired from crying. I could feel the familiar tickle of laryngitis in my throat. Carlisle was right. I had to stay strong. But, I wasn't strong. Not without her. She was everything good and wonderful in the world and now this demon was holding her hostage.

"Do you want a chain for Bella's ring?" Esme asked.

"Do you have one?" I asked, my eyes shining with tears. She nodded and reached into her robe pocket, pulling out a tiny black velvet bag. She removed a thicker white gold chain and eased Bella's engagement ring off my pinkie. She pulled it through the chain and clasped it around my neck. I put my hand over the ring, allowing a few more tears to fall onto my cheeks.

"Now, I've spoken with your administrator. You're on leave until Bella's found," Esme said. "Even after her return, you won't be going back until you've received medical clearance from Carlisle's partner in his psychiatric practice."

"Mom…" I began.

"No. You are a very strong man, Edward but this is unraveling you. Your heart is pounding and I can feel you tremble, my sweet boy," she cooed.

"What about Bella?" I whispered.

"Bob Smith said that this is not in her control and that her position will be waiting for her, when she comes back," Esme soothed. "He also said that the full support of the school is behind you. That you're not alone, Edward. Bella is beloved member of the staff, as are you. You will get through this."

"Here, Edward," Carlisle said as he handed me two pills. I arched a brow. "One's a tranquilizer and the other is an anti-anxiety pill. They're small doses. It'll just take the edge off." I swiped the pills and downed them with a bottle of water that Carlisle handed me.

"If something happens, will I be coherent?" I asked, finishing the water.

"A bit foggy but okay," Carlisle said. "Now, while you're still awake, you need to calm down Emma. She's very upset that her daddy was crying and got sick. She's with Rose in her room. You can get your hand re-wrapped while you take care of your baby."

"Thank you, Dad," I said as I stiffly stood up. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I buried my nose into his shoulder and clapped his lower back. Esme nestled in our embrace and we hugged for a few moments before I left the bathroom. I padded down the hallway. I could hear Emma's sniffles and her quiet sobs. It broke my heart. _Keep it together, Edward. You need to be there for your baby girl. She's hurting just as much as you, if not more. _I knocked on the door and poked my head inside. "Can I come in?"

Rose nodded and gestured to the chair. I sat down. Immediately, Emmett attacked my hand with a more sturdy splint. Emma eyed me warily from her perch in Rose's arms. "Emma, I'm sorry, baby girl," I whispered. "Daddy is very, very scared about what's happening."

"I'm scared too," she whimpered, nuzzling closer to Rose. Rosalie kissed Emma's forehead and whispered something in her ear. Emma nodded and eased off her lap. She walked toward me and clambered into my arms. "Can we pray, Daddy? Pray for Mommy? Auntie Rose said that if you pray to God, he can help you when you need it the most."

"Yes, we can pray, baby girl," I whispered. Emmett made some adjustment to my brace and I hissed. "Bloody hell! That hurts!"

"Well, idiot, your hand's broken. Of course it's going to hurt," Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes and tightened my hold on Emma with my other arm. I could feel the drugs that Carlisle gave me relax my body. "Okay, yeah. You need to go to bed, Little Cullen."

I nodded and picked Emma up. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Emmett, who was not very affectionate with me other than ruffling my hair or giving me a high five, pulled me into his arms. His mouth hovered by my ear. "She'll make it, Edward. But know that we're here for you. I love you, little brother. It hurts me to see you so broken."

"I love you, too, Big Cullen," I said. "Thank you for…everything."

Emmett pulled away and kissed my forehead, then blowing a raspberry on my cheek. I chuckled and awkwardly hugged Rose with a now sleeping Emma in my arms. "Edward, be forewarned…if I see this James douche…his balls will suffer the wrath of my Jimmy Choos. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rose. I'll see you both in the morning."

I carried Emma into my old room. Remnants of my childhood were on the walls. Old posters of wrestlers that I liked were peeling off the walls. My rickety old desk was covered with my trophies from when I played baseball and soccer as a kid. Pictures of old high school dances were in the book shelves along with some photos from when I was in college. I shook my head at the trip down memory lane. I had a good childhood. My adult years have been taxing but I wouldn't trade anything in for the love I had for my Bella.

I tucked Emma into the bed and crawled in beside her. I curled my body around hers. She was sleeping fitfully. "Dear God," I began, "My baby girl suggested this and I kind of need you now. The woman I love more than my own life has been taken from us by a sick, twisted human being who is hurting her as we speak. Please, let her come back to me. Please, let him pay for his sins. Most importantly, please…please…please don't break my soul mate. I need her. My daughter needs her mother. Please…"

xx FLTM xx

Charlie had arrived around two in the morning and begged Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy to take him straight to the police station. There, he discovered that they were researching at least four credible sightings and sources of James and Bella. When I woke up the next morning, I heard Charlie discussing what he had seen and heard at the police station with Jasper, Uncle Teddy and Rose.

"…It appears that he's traveling north," Charlie said. "Using the same car that he abducted that student in. Apparently he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"And the cops told you this?" Rose asked.

"Yes. It is a professional courtesy," Charlie explained. "Besides, Ringleman said that Bella reminded him of his daughter. He could only imagine how we're feeling."

"Well, the latest I heard is that James' family has a cabin in the wild of northern Minnesota, close to the Canadian border," Jasper said as he read the report that Charlie had brought. "He could be heading there, if he follows this moronic path."

I cleared my throat. "If they know what kind of car he's driving and where he's going, why aren't they arresting him?"

"Because, the tips were all from passersby," Charlie explained. "Civilians. By the time the police arrived, he was long gone. Now, the FBI is heading up to his cabin in the north woods of Minnesota. They're staking out the shack at a safe distance but he hasn't arrived, yet. How are you, Edward?"

"Groggy and angry," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Carlisle gave you the good shit, didn't he?" Uncle Teddy asked.

"I suppose," I shrugged. "Did any of those reports indicate the condition of Bella?"

"No. Just that they saw James filling the car up at a gas station with a passenger in the back seat," Jasper read. "The clerk at the gas station said that he bought enough food for two people before he left. All nasty shit, though."

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait," Charlie sighed, rubbing his hand over his haggard face. "We pray."

"I've been praying non-stop," I murmured, playing with my coffee mug. "Emma suggested it. She never got a chance to pray after she asked if we could last night so I did until I fell asleep."

"I finally get to meet little Emma," Charlie said wistfully. "It sucks that it's under such crummy conditions."

"She'll probably cling to you since you're related to Bella. She's been attached to my body all night," I said. "Like she's trying to get inside of me, begging for reassurance."

"Where is she now?" Rose asked.

"Esme is talking with her before giving her a bath," I replied. "I think she's talking to her about my, um, breakdown. Emma was very shaken by my actions last night and while she didn't verbalize it, I could tell that my fear is causing hers to grow exponentially."

"Edward, you have every right to be afraid. I can only imagine how Emmett would react if I were placed in a similar situation," Rose said quietly. "But, you need to keep those emotions under wraps while you're in front of Emma."

"I know. I'm in better control today, but I feel so empty," I said as I ran my hand over my heart. "Like a part of me is missing, Rose."

"When you called, Edward, I felt my heart stop," Charlie whispered. "That bastard who had nearly killed her managed to find her. And the nightmare starts again. This time, it's worse since she's happy and in love with you and your baby girl. My greatest fear is that she won't bounce back from this. She'll waste away like she initially did after she woke up four years ago."

"We'll all be here for Bella," Carlisle said as he held my daughter in his arms. "We will love her regardless of what condition she's found in. She'll get the best medical and psychiatric care."

"I won't leave her, Charlie," I said, staring into his eyes. "She's my life. My future."

"I know, son," Charlie said as he wiped a few tears from his face. "Now, we need to focus on something else. Who is this beauty?"

"Come here, Emma-bear," I said as I took her from Carlisle. "Emma, this Pop-Pop Charlie. You spoke to him on the phone, remember?"

"You're Mommy's daddy?" she whispered, nibbling on her fingernail.

"She's my baby girl just like you're your daddy's baby girl," Charlie said as he waved shyly.

Emma squirmed in my arms and I put her down. She walked to Charlie. He crouched down to her level and she pressed her hands to his cheeks. She looked into his eyes and recognized them as Bella's. With a stifled sob, she threw herself into his arms and held him tightly. He picked her up and held her tightly, "Pop-Pop's here. I'm going to find your Mommy, little one."

A few stray tears fell out of my eyes as I watched them. His reverent promise rang true, filling all of us with hope.

xx FLTM xx

Monday passed with no new news. Tuesday was the same. Each time my cell phone rang, I'd nearly drop it trying to see if it was the police station or one of the FBI agents. But it was co-workers calling to see how I was doing. My response was always the same: "Empty."

By the time Thursday had rolled around, I was going mad. I hadn't showered or shaved since Sunday. I also hadn't really eaten much and I knew that I lost weight. I didn't sleep. Carlisle refused to give me anymore tranquilizers which suited me just fine. Plus, I had a scent that was not pleasant. I was sitting in my parents' living room, absentmindedly playing the song I had written Bella with my left hand, when my mom approached me, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Edward, I love you. But, sweetie, you smell," she said, plugging her nose. "Shower. Shave. You'll feel better."

"What's the point?" I said miserably.

"The point is that when the cops call, you won't have to wait for you to shower," Esme said as she grabbed my ear. I hissed as she pulled up. I let her guide me up the stairs and she shoved me into the bathroom. "Your clothes will be on the counter, Edward."

"Fine," I grumbled as I stripped of my nasty ass pajamas. I turned the water on as hot as it could get and stepped under the hot spray. I scrubbed my body with the body wash that Bella had left here over Christmas. Smelling her freesia and vanilla body wash made me feel closer to her. I even washed my hair with her leftover strawberry shampoo. I smelled like a girl but I could care less. I felt closer to my love even if she was so far away.

I finished my shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist. Wiping the steam and condensation from the mirror, I was shocked at my appearance. Despite my full beard, my cheeks looked sunken in and my eyes were dead and vacant. As promised, fresh clothing was on the bathroom counter along with deodorant and a fresh toothbrush. I went through the paces of brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I didn't shave as I was clumsy with my brace on my right hand.

I slipped on my glasses and tossed my dirty laundry into the hamper outside of the bathroom. I heard some bustling and excited voices in the kitchen. My heart stammered in my chest as I flew down the stairs.

"Yes, we understand," Carlisle barked into my cell phone. "We're preparing to leave now. We'll contact you once we arrive in Rochester, Agent Aarseth. Thank you."

"What?" I barked. "What happened?"

"They found James," Charlie said, his eyes filled with tears. "He was outside of his cabin searching for Bella when the FBI found him. He pulled a gun and they fired. He's dead."

"What about Bella? Did they find Bella?" I asked, gripping Charlie's arms.

"About two miles north of the cabin," he said, almost inaudibly. "She had managed to escape but…she's injured. He tormented her, Edward. She's being airlifted to Mayo Clinic."

"She's alive, right?" I sobbed.

"Barely," Charlie cried right along with me. "But, we found her and she's alive…"

**A/N: I know, I know…I'm a cliffie h00r. Don't be hatin. She's alive and will soon be reunited with Edward and Emma. Anyhow, I'm going to forewarn you about the next chapter. It will be violent. James is a sick twisted fucker who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. No real picture teasers, except the shack that James hid Bella in the north woods of Minnesota. Check that out on my blog (link is on my profile). **

**Also, in light of the madness with fanfiction, all my stories are going to primarily posted on TWCS (all stories are up there) and AO3 (as of today, June 5****th****, only 4 stories are up). I will try to create blogs for each of my stories, complete with all of my picture teasers and the stories themselves, but that will be an ongoing project. Thank you for those of you who followed me to my new homes. Hugs.**

**Oh, and leave a review, please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

***Angst Warning*  
>*Violence Warning*<br>*Tissue Warning***

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**EPOV**

_As the final chord struck, I pulled Bella into my arms and crushed my lips against hers. She was surprised but eagerly accepted my kiss. The curtain fell and the students erupted in cheers and screams. I pulled away and hugged my girl. My fiancée. We swayed back and forth as the cast scattered off the stage, anxious to see their families. _

"_I love you, my Bella," I said as the lights came up behind the curtain. "I'm sorry about kissing you…"_

"_No, you're not," she giggled. "You've wanted to do that forever. Staking your claim on me, Professor. Why don't you just pee on me? Raise your leg?"_

"_Shut it," I teased as I kissed her nose. Our flowers were placed on the edge of the stage along with the envelopes. I placed the wireless microphones onto a table in the back and we headed to the choir room to drop off our flowers and gifts. _

"_I'm going to go to the bathroom," Bella said. "I'll meet you out in the lobby, Professor."_

"_I love you, baby," I cooed against her lips._

"_Love you more, Edward," she said as she grabbed my ass. With a wink, Bella darted out of the office and headed to the green room which had a bathroom inside._

**BPOV**

After I went to the bathroom, I walked to the choir room to pick up my cell phone from Edward's desk. When I entered the room, I saw a very haunted Ashleigh standing by the door. "Ms. Swan?" she said in a dead voice. "I need your help."

"Ashleigh, are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to her. Covering her entire face was bruises and scratches. Her posture was defeated and she was filthy.

"No, she's not okay, you fucking cunt," James spat as he shoved her to the ground. "I should kill you for being worthless, you bitch." He pulled out a gun and cocked the hammer, aiming it at Ashleigh.

"Don't!" I screamed as I angled myself between Ashleigh and the gun. "Let her be. You found me, asshole. Just let her go."

"You'll come willingly?" James asked, arching a brow. His blue eyes were colder, more calculating. His body had more muscles and his face was pulled into a permanent sneer. The man who was once attractive to me was now a cold-blooded killer. A rapist. The devil in the flesh. A perfect representation of all that was evil in the world. _And you're going to go willingly? You are more stupid than you look. Let him kill the student._

"I'll come willingly," I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You BITCH!" he roared, pulling my arm out of socket as he glared at my engagement ring. He spun me and slammed me against the wall. I yelped in pain. "You're mine! Not his! Filthy slut!" He pounded me against the wall causing my body to groan in agony. James grabbed my finger and yanked the ring from my hand, throwing it onto the floor like it was poison. He then twisted my left ring finger, breaking it painfully.

"STOP! Please!" I begged.

"Come on, you fucking bitch," he snarled, pulling me out of the choir room. I stumbled behind him as we walked to a beat up red Ford Taurus. I recognized it as Ashleigh's car from school. James pressed me against the car, pinning me against the cold metal. He snapped a pair of hand cuffs on my wrists. "Now, my pet, we're going for a little ride. You sit in the backseat and don't make a fucking sound. If you do, you'll be gagged."

He cupped my cheek and smiled evilly. I pulled away. He pushed me against the car before throwing me on the ground. He opened the back door and shoved me inside of the car, slamming the door on my right foot. It crunched and I could feel it begin to throb. Clumsily I scooted across the dirty car until I was sitting up behind James.

"Oh, no, little girl," he sneered. "Other side."

I scooted across the backseat so I was in the line of sight of James and slumped against the tattered upholstery. James pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward the highway. "Say goodbye to your life, my pet. You're mine."

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the high school get further away. How I was no longer Edward's fiancée. Emma's mother. I was a mistake. This was a mistake. At least this way, Edward and Emma won't be hurt by James. I'll only have to deal with his punches and attacks.

"Fucking stupid…" James mumbled. "I told that blonde bimbo to fill up the gas tank. I want to get out of Illinois before…God DAMN IT!" He pressed down on the gas of the car, glaring out of the windshield. We were traveling west on I-90, driving nearly eighty miles an hour. "My brilliant sidekick neglected to fill up the gas tank. We need to stop for a fill up. You are to remain in the car while I take care of this."

"I need to pee," I snarled.

"When we get back on the highway, we'll stop at a rest stop. You'll pee in the fucking pushes, my pet. Perhaps, we can have a good time like we did in our meadow?" he said, licking his lips.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I said, menacingly quiet. I narrowed my eyes to firm slits before turning back to the window. James growled but didn't say anything. Fifteen minutes later, James pulled off the highway and into a parking lot of a Wal-Mart. He wrenched open the back door and dragged me over to him by my hair. "Fuck! STOP!"

He smacked me with his hand, causing my head to whip to the side. "You. Are. Mine. If I want to touch you, I will, my pet," he whispered. One of his hands wrapped around my neck and he squeezed my throat. His other hand moved to my breast and squeezed it painfully. "Perky. Just like I remembered." He tightened his hold around my neck and I could feel my vision blurring. My eyes drooped and he threw me back in the seat. I coughed as he got back into the car, driving to a nearby gas station. "Don't make a fucking peep, Isabella." He skulked out of the car and proceeded fill up the gas tank.

I curled up on the backseat, closing my eyes. My left hand was throbbing from his damage to my finger and my ankle was easily twice its size. Tears ran down my cheeks and James got back into the car. He peeled out of the gas station and we were back on the road. My mind drifted and soon I was unwantedly slipping into slumber.

xx FLTM xx

"Wakey, wakey, my pet," James snarled as he slapped my cheeks.

"Fuck off, asshole," I snapped. _THWACK!_ Blood filled my mouth and groaned.

"That smart mouth is going to get you into trouble," James sneered. "Potty time, Isabella."

"Where are we?"

"A field. Now, get up," he said as he pulled me up. He stood me up. I collapsed against the door of the car as I put weight on my foot. "So fucking worthless. Can't even walk. Why am I keeping you? Oh, right. Your tight little cunt that feels so amazing around my cock. You want to know my last sexual experience was, Isabella? My cellmate jammed his cock in my ass. Perhaps, I'll do the same to you. Payback's a bitch."

"Please, no," I whimpered.

"Not now. We only have time for you to piss," he said as he threw me over his shoulder. James carried me to the middle of a field and he hiked up my dress and tore my panties away from my body. "Easy access for later, my pet. Now, pee."

"I can't do it with you watching," I whined.

"You think I'm stupid enough to leave you in the middle of a field? Pee, you bitch or you will be sitting in your own urine for the rest of our trip," he growled. He shook me as though to encourage me to pee faster. I closed my eyes and soon, my bladder was relieved in the middle of a field while my psycho ex-fiancé watched. I think he even came based off the moans he emanated. "Oh, yeah baby…you're so amazing. Just like that. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I finished peeing and he tossed me to the side. His zipper was lowered. I began scrambling away, in fear of him taking what won't have. That was only for Edward. _Edward…my Edward. I'm so sorry, Professor. _

"Where are you going, little girl?" James asked as he kicked my back.

"No. Please don't rape me," I begged, continuing to crawl away.

"Not yet, my pet. I just need some relief. Watch me as I come all over your body, slut," he spat. He gripped his pitiful excuse of a cock and began fisting himself. He walked over me and hovered over me. His grunts were animalistic. His other hand moved to his balls and he pulled on them as he moaned. "Soon, this will be you, my pet." Streams of his acidic release rained on me and I cowered, trying to avoid feeling it on my skin. With a final grunt, James put himself back into his jeans and picked me up. "Hmmm, you look so pretty wearing my spunk, my pet. Does your _thing_ do this to you? Cover you with his seed?"

I turned away from him, setting my jaw. He pulled on my hair, forcing me to look at him. "Answer my question, slut."

"No. Edward respects me," I said, glaring into James' eyes. "He loves me."

"He won't be able to love you once I'm done with you," James said calmly. "You've earned the next leg of the trip in the trunk, my pet." He reared his hand back and punched my jaw. Blackness swirled around my vision and I slumped against him.

When I came to, I was inside of the trunk of the car with a backpack under my cheek. My mouth was taped shut and my legs were taped together as well. My dress was stiff from the residue of James' semen. I don't know where we were but I did know that we were moving. I could feel the car vibrate against my aching body. There was no part of me that wasn't sore. I took some solace that Edward didn't have to endure this. If anything happened to him or to Emma, I'd willingly forfeit my life.

I sobbed for most of the time that James drove but managed to get myself together when James filled up the gas tank again. He drove again for a short time and pulled over. He opened the trunk and unceremoniously pulled me out of the car. He tore off the tape from my mouth. It pulled off the top layer of skin as well. "The next part of our journey, you will sit in the front seat with me. You are to not talk but look straight ahead, my pet. If you can handle this, you'll get a present after we stop."

"You'll let me go?" I asked, arching a brow.

He grabbed my chin and got close to me. "No. You. Are. Mine. Are. We. Clear?" he whispered.

"Crystal," I muttered through pursed lips. James leaned forward and kissed me briefly. I fought the urge to vomit once his lips touched mine. They were slimy and not at all like Edward's tender kisses. Instead, James' kiss felt like he was claiming me.

"Enjoy it, my pet," James cooed against my mouth. His tongue was forced through my lips only to be met with my teeth. He growled and backhanded me, sprawling me on the concrete. I couldn't even catch myself since my hands were still bound behind my back with the handcuffs. I could feel my skin scrape on the concrete and my ribs were barking at the feeling of my body weight crashing on top of them. James sighed as he picked me up and threw me in the front seat, my dress hiked around my waist.

James got into the car and leered at my body. "Still such a pretty pussy. Even after what happened to it."

"Yeah, perv. Pull down my dress," I spat. "I don't want to give the damn truck drivers a free show."

James snarled and ignored my request. He took off on another highway, pushing the car as far as he could. I managed to wiggle my dress so my body was covered and not bared to James or to the world. I closed my eyes and apologized to Edward for betraying him. I should have just let James hurt Ashleigh and run away. I hated that I let James touch me. Kiss me. _Come on me_.

_Forgive me, Edward._ _Please be able to love me if I can survive this. I just know that I'm going to be so broken. _

_NO. I refuse to be James' victim. I will survive this and will get back to my love. _

"Why the hell are you smiling?" James asked.

"You won't break me, James," I said, looking at him. "I'm not the same weak, sniveling little girl from when we were younger. I have a man who loves me and a daughter is the light of my life."

"You keep telling yourself that, bitch. When I'm done with you, they'll need dental records to identify your body," James said as he smacked my face. "It won't be long now, my pet. We'll have our fun and your _thing_ won't be able to save you."

"He's not a thing," I yelled. "He's my fia…husband, you asshole."

"You're treading a fine line, Isabella. I suggest you shut the fuck up before you end up on the receiving end of a bullet," he said as he took out his gun from his belt, holding it to my head. "I'd rather spend some time with you but if you don't shut up that mouth of yours, you'll be dead before you know it."

I quieted my mouth and stared blankly out the window. I didn't recognize where we were or any of the cities we were driving past. James eventually put the gun back into his belt and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"So you can tell your _thing_?" James sneered.

"No. Because I don't recognize anything," I replied.

"I may as well tell you since it'll be your home until you die," James shrugged. "We're going to a cabin that my parents have in the northern woods of Minnesota. It's secluded from the world and no one will be able to hear your screams, Isabella. You'll be a skeleton by the time anyone finds you."

"How much longer until we get there?" I questioned. "It's nearly midnight now."

"Another six hours," James said.

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"No."

"Well, okay, then," I said as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. It was getting colder and I was shivering. James was dressed in a pair of jeans and a heavy fleece jacket. I just wore my tattered spring dress. I was freezing.

"Stop chattering your teeth."

"I'm cold," I spat. "Turn on the heat."

"Deal with it, little girl," James spat as he rolled down my window, blasting me with frigid air. I tried to curl up but couldn't do much since my hands were bound. We spent the next three hours with the windows open as James drove in his warm fleece. I couldn't stop shaking and I was certain that I was blue. James eventually took pity on me when I was convulsing uncontrollably. He rolled up the windows and thankfully, turned on the heat. "God, you're so fucking dramatic, bitch."

I wanted to make some snappy response but I just leaned closer to the vents that blew blissfully warm air. James drove for another hour before he filled up the gas tank at a small twenty-four hour market. He got food and tossed it into the trunk before we started on the last part of our journey. He drove on the highway for forty-five minutes and then turned off on some county road that had seen better days. Another forty-five minutes later we pulled up to a tiny shack in the middle of the woods. James parked the car behind the shack and sneered at me. "I'm assuming you can't walk."

"I think you broke my foot. So no," I said. As he drove, I made the decision that I would fight for my life. But, I needed to give James a false sense of my weakness. My foot wasn't broken. Severely sprained, but not broken. James grumbled as he stomped to the other side of the car. He hefted me over his shoulder and walked me to the shack. Inside, he flopped me on a rinky-dink bed. He uncuffed my wrists and pushed me onto the bed, cuffing my one wrist to the bed frame. Using another pair of cuffs, he cuffed my other wrist in a similar fashion. James gave me a parting glare as he left the shack to get the food.

Once he left, I looked around the cabin. It was one huge room with a basic kitchen and the bed that I was currently laying in. Other than the main door, there was one other door that led out the back way by the kitchen. I wiggled my hands and felt that the bed frame was fairly loose.

James came stomping back into the cabin and put the food on the kitchen table. He popped open a beer and lit up a cigarette. "This will be nice, Isabella. We can reconnect. I'll help you remember the wonders of me. We always had such fun in bed, baby. My little slut. You loved it rough."

I kept my mouth shut and stared at a water stain on the ceiling. James didn't care for my silence and he jumped on top of me, pinning me to the bed. He pulled up my dress and put out his cigarette on my stomach. "Fuck!" I screeched.

James glowered at me and removed my cuffs. He pushed me on the ground and cuffed my hands around the bottom part of the bed frame. "Fucking bitch. Stop whimpering. I'm trying to sleep," he snarled as he rolled over on the bed, leaving me on the ground.

xx FLTM xx

I woke up to James' incessant kicking of my ribs. I cried out as I turned over to see him smiling sadistically at me. "Wakey, my pet. Since you were so good on the car ride up here, you've earned a reward, Isabella." He scooped me up and latched me to the bed with the cuffs. He took out a small pocket knife and ran it over my skin. I bucked against the blade which nicked my flesh near my collar bone.

James growled and straddled my waist. I noticed his jeans were undone. "Hold still, my pet," he purred. "I don't want to hurt you."

_Fat chance, asshole._

He used the knife to tear open my dress and cut through my bra. He stared at my bare breasts. He licked his lips. "Definitely still very perky. Perfect for me to come on. You know, if I trusted you, I'd make you suck my cock, slut. But, I just know that you're going to bite me. That would not be good. So, I'll have to handle this little problem myself," he chuckled, taking out his cock. "I want to be buried in your tight pussy, Isabella. But, that will be my finale, my pet. Before I kill you. Your _thing_ will find you with my seed in your womb. Betraying him in the ultimate way."

_No, Edward. I would never do that. I love you. Please, know that…_

James pumped his cock until he roared as he came all over my bare chest. I averted my face, to avoid the release spouting out of his dick. "NO! You will keep your face forward, slut!" James yelled, grabbing my chin as he continued forcing his semen from his penis. It covered my face and hair. He then ran his fingers through his semen, spreading it over my breasts. He pinched my nipples painfully, digging his nails into my skin. I squirmed trying to get away from him, but was unable to since I was bound to the bed.

He got up off my chest and smiled at my body which was half on display for his perverse pleasure. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward's soft smile and warm heart. _I love you, Edward. Only you, Professor. Please forgive me. I love you. I love you. I love you._ "Drink, Isabella," James spat as he picked up my head, forcing a water bottle to my lips. I clamped my mouth shut. James temper flared and he punched my jaw again. My mouth opened and he poured the water down my throat. It tasted funny. I tried to spit it up but he held my jaw open as I gagged the water down my throat.

My vision got blurry. My tongue felt like it was too big for my mouth and I drifted off into a drug-induced slumber.

The days and nights blurred. James was vicious and cruel, hitting me, stubbing out his cigarettes on my stomach, masturbating on my bare skin. My dress was all but ruined. He kept me in a half-drugged state. No part of me was not covered in bruises.

"Fuck," James spat after he finished his routine of masturbating on me. "I need more food. I should have gotten more at the damn store." He picked me up off the bed and slammed against the wall. His fingers wrapped around my neck, cutting off my air supply. "My little slut, I need to leave you. You will stay here like. A. Good. Little. Girl." He emphasized each word with forceful shove to my head. He threw me onto the floor and cuffed me to the bed frame. "God damn it. No more special water. If you are gone, cunt, you're dead. You understand me?"

I curled up in a ball, not responding to his question. With a roar, he pulled my greasy hair and snapped my neck back. "Do you understand, you fucking whore?"

I nodded minutely and he slammed my face against the ground, kicking the back of my head. I groaned loudly as he pushed away from me. I faintly heard him gather the keys and leave the cabin. The car sputtered to life and I heard him drive away. I was in agony. I know that I had several broken ribs, a broken wrist and my head was pounding. I knew there was more wrong with me since I just felt groggy and off, but I needed to push it down and get away.

"You know, James, you're an idiot," I slurred. I lifted the bed and removed my hands from the bed frame. "I'm half drugged and I know not to leave someone bound to a bed that is not attached to the damn floor." I heaved my body up off the ground and leaned against the wall. My head was pounding even more along with the agony of putting weight on my foot. "I need to get out of here."

With strength I didn't even know I had, I shoved my way out the back door and began trudging my way through the heavy greenery. It was cold. Wicked cold. Apparently northern Minnesota missed the memo that it was spring. My shoes were long gone and my dress was in tatters. But, I kept pushing myself further away from the ramshackle cabin.

It was early in the morning. Perhaps around six or seven. The sun had just come up and the forest was dimly lit. I stumbled, fell and crawled my way through the underbrush. My mantra was begging for Edward. I was coming home to him. I know I was broken and that the nightmares and insecurities would come back full-force, but I could survive it with him. I was strong but the love we shared was stronger.

"I'm coming home, Edward," I grunted as I continued to push myself further and further away from the house. "Please say that you still love me. I'm so sorry." My head continued to throb as I kept moving. It was by far the worse headache I'd ever had but I couldn't stop. I had to get away.

Tears were running down my face as I stumbled over the thick underbrush and uneven ground. Unfortunately, I could feel my body scream in revolt to what I was forcing it to do. Black tinted the edge of my vision. The pain was unbearable and I just knew that I was close to blacking out. _Just a few more steps_, I begged my body. However, I fell over an uprooted branch and face planted onto the ground. In the distance, I heard many pops as I lost my battle with consciousness.

xx FLTM xx

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"She's waking up, Dr. Martinez."

"Good. Her family has been waiting. Can you go get them?"

"Of course, Dr. Martinez."

"Isabella, open your eyes for me, sweetie," cooed a deep male voice. I cracked my eyelids that felt like that they had been welded shut. I was blinded with a bright light. I moaned quietly. The doctor must have realized my issue and I heard a quiet click. "Sorry about that, Isabella. Open your eyes. It's not as bright."

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to see a short, Hispanic man with kind eyes and a round belly. "There we are," he said. "I'm Dr. Martinez. How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth and it was dryer than the Mojave Desert. I coughed weakly. Dr. Martinez poured a glass of water and placed the straw next to my chapped lips. I sucked down some water and swallowed it, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on my throat. No funny taste. Not drugged. "I hurt," I whispered. "Everywhere."

"That's understandable, Isabella," he said as he offered me more water. "You've been through quite an ordeal."

"What…what day is it?" I asked quietly. "Where am I?"

"It's Friday, May fourth," Dr. Martinez replied. I jumped at the date. "Relax, Isabella. As for where you are, you're in Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota."

"M-M-Minnesota?" I squeaked.

"Yes, sweetheart," he soothed. "Now, you're family is anxiously waiting for you to wake up. Especially your fiancé. He's been a nervous wreck since he arrived."

"He's here?" I whispered, almost inaudibly. "Edward's here?"

"I'm here, love," Edward muttered from the doorway. Dr. Martinez moved to the side and I looked at my fiancé. His face was covered with a full beard and he looked thinner. His green eyes were filled with unshed tears as he gripped the edge of the door. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward was by my side and he was nuzzling my neck. "My Bella. Oh, my love. You're back. Baby, I've missed you so much. I love you. I love you, baby. I'm never letting you go."

I lifted my arms and hugged him. Tears fell from my eyes as I knew that he still loved me. But, it hurt to keep my arms around him so they limply fell back to my sides. He pulled back and gently cupped my cheek. "My Bella," he whispered. He sat down on the chair next to my hospital bed and stared at me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Edward," I cried. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhh, love. You do not need to apologize," he said as he kissed my right hand. He gingerly threaded his fingers through mine, keeping his green eyes on me.

"Now, Isabella, in regards to your injuries…"

"Right, that," I said.

"You got pretty lucky," Dr. Martinez explained. "Our biggest concern was your previous head injury. But that was the main cause for your increased healing time. Why you were asleep longer than most. Anyhow, I'll start from the top down. You have a minor concussion and we're going to keep you here for the remainder of the weekend to monitor you. Your previous head injury has been aggravated and we want to make sure that there are no lasting effects."

"So that explains why I have timpani drums banging in my brain?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Martinez chuckled. "Moving further down, you have some torn tendons in both of your shoulders because of how you were bound. Rest will be the best medicine for that. And no heavy lifting. Your left wrist and left hand have been broken severely. You have several pins holding it together."

I lifted my left arm and saw it encased in a _pink _cast. "Emma picked out the color," Edward said sheepishly.

"She's seen me like this?"

"No, love. I told her that you had have surgery and you needed a cast. Emma insisted that you get a pink cast," Edward explained. "At least it's hot pink. Not baby pink."

"We could have put you in a rainbow cast, Isabella," Dr. Martinez teased. "Anyhow, you have three fractured ribs and four additional bruised ribs. You're wrapped to provide you with some extra support. Your fiancé has been shown how to wrap your body since he'll be your primary caregiver during your recovery."

"So, you've seen them," I whispered, dropping my gaze to a beautiful floral arrangement.

"I have, love," he said as he gently pressed his hand to my cheek. I turned my face to look at him. "I don't care that you have them. You're back and alive, baby. I love you, regardless of what that monster did to you. I realize that you will have a long road to recovery, but I'm not going anywhere, Bella." He released my hand and reached behind his neck. He unclasped a chain and on it were my engagement ring and my key pendant. Using the bed's remote, he raised me up and put the chain around my neck. "I'm yours, love. That's your engagement ring but in my mind, you're already my wife. I don't care what you look like or how badly you've been hurt. My heart is yours."

"I love you, Edward," I said, tears falling down my face. He leaned forward and looked at me intently. In his eyes, I could tell that he was asking if he could kiss me. I nodded and with the utmost tenderness, his soft lips brushed mine. A strangled sob escaped me as I pulled him closer. He cupped my face and held me to his chest, right above his heart.

Dr. Martinez finished describing my injuries and my limitations. My right foot which was initially a sprain is now a stress fracture. When I left the hospital I got to look forward to wearing a boot. I also had some minor bruising on my left foot as well. I had scratches and bruises on my face but thankfully, nothing was broken. Nor would the scratches scar me permanently. "Isabella, Mr. Cullen, I have some good news, too," Dr. Martinez said.

"Please tell me that James died and is burning in the fiery pits in hell," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Yes, he's dead, love," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "He was shot by federal agents when he realized that you were gone. He pulled a gun and he was shot nine times. He's never going to hurt you anymore."

"Federal agents?"

"Yeah. The FBI was involved since he was wanted in multiple states. I even went on television begging for anyone's help. It was several tips that led them up to the cabin in northern Minnesota," Edward said as he brushed my hair from my face. "Now, good news. We both need to hear some good news." He turned to face Dr. Martinez.

"Even with all of the trauma your body endured, Isabella, I'm happy to say that you're pregnant," Dr. Martinez smiled.

"I'm pregnant?" I mumbled. "With a baby?"

"You're roughly six weeks along, Isabella," Dr. Martinez. "Conception was the middle of March."

Edward gently placed his hand over my lower abdomen. "A baby…" he murmured, caressing my stomach. "Our baby. We're going to have a baby."

"What about the scarring, Dr. Martinez?" I asked as I put my hand over Edward's. "From before."

"You will be a high risk pregnancy, Isabella, but your precious gift appears to be healthy and growing normally," Dr. Martinez said with an impish grin. "Once you return to Chicago, make an appointment with my dear friend, Dr. Joelle Warren. She specializes in pregnancies like yours. And congratulations." He winked and left.

"A baby," Edward whispered reverently. He looked at me. "It's a miracle, Bella. Do you know that? I prayed for your safe return every day you were missing. I prayed for a miracle and instead of one, we have two. Two miracles, love. We're having a baby."

"I'm afraid, Edward," I whispered. "So afraid. What if I miscarry? I won't be able to survive that…"

"Bella, our baby is so strong. She survived the ordeal that you had and is still growing and thriving. She's a testament to her mother," Edward said. "I'm not a firm believer in prayers being answered. You were brought back to me and to our daughter. And we're having a baby." He bent over and kissed my belly, mindful of my wounds. "Hi, baby. This is your daddy and you're our miracle. I love you and mommy with all of my heart. I can't wait to meet you, my sweet baby. And I can't wait to make mommy my wife officially."

"You still w-w-want m-me?" I cried as I listened to him talk to our 'baby.'

"Of course, I do, Bella," he said as he took my face in his hands.

"Even a-after w-w-what J-j-ames d-did t-t-to m-me?" I sobbed.

"What James did to you was horrible but it won't change how I feel about you, love," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "The doctors and agents told us how you were found. How you looked, but I don't care. James didn't touch you _that _way and that makes me incredibly happy. I wish I could have an opportunity to kick his ass before they shot him for what he did to you. But NOTHING that he did will ever change the fact that you are my soul mate, mother to my children, my only love and I vow to keep telling you that until the day I die, Bella."

A sob ripped through my lips as I collapsed against his chest. Each cry killed my aching ribs, but to hear him say that made my heart burst. He gathered me in his arms and held me while I cried. I knew that I had a long road to recovery but with my fiancé, my true love, the father to our _children_, I could do anything.

**A/N: You made it? You didn't want to kill me? I wanted to kill me. Poor Bella…but, I gave her a HEA. A BABY! So, yeah, we're winding down. Up next will be Bella's return to Chicago and some minor angst (nowhere near what we just dealt with.) For the next chapter, it'll probably be in Bella's point of view since her brain is all sorts of fucked up. She's happy she's back with Edward but James really mind-fucked her. Leave me some love! I need it after this chapter. **_**I gave you guys a baby!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

***Angst Warning***

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**BPOV**

"Edward, I don't understand why we're flying first class. The flight is only an hour and half long," I grumbled from my spot in my wheelchair.

"You need more room since you have a boot and you're injured," Edward chided. Dr. Martinez kept me for another three days after I initially woke up from my 'coma.' They wanted to make sure that I was stable before I had to endure a journey home. "Be grateful I didn't make arrangements for private jet, Bella."

"You wouldn't," I said as I twisted, looking at him. _Ow. Remember? Ribs? Yeah, they're broken, idiot. _

"I was on the phone when Charlie swiped it away from me and told me that you would kick my ever-loving ass if I did that," Edward winked.

"Way to throw me under the bus, Cullen," Charlie grumbled good-naturedly as he strode next to Edward. "Seriously, Bells, he was making arrangements for a private jet and a helicopter to chopper you back to your house."

"I want to ensure your safety," he said, gripping the handles of my wheelchair tightly. "If I hired the best pilots, I had some control over the situation. I'm sorry." We reached the gate where the rest of our family was sitting. Carlisle must have noticed something and he gestured to Edward. "No, Dad. I need to stay."

"Come on, Edward. Let's get some coffee," Carlisle said. The tone in his voice indicated that he meant business.

"Fine," Edward sighed. He crouched in front of me and it was nice to see his face again. I pretty much forced him to shave his beard once Dr. Martinez left. He willingly obliged, saying he felt like Grizzly Adams. "Will you be okay, love?"

"I'll be fine, Edward," I said as I cupped his cheek with my right hand. My left hand was strapped to my chest with a sling since it was so horrendously broken. "My dad'll be here along with the rest of your family. Go have some coffee with your dad."

He took my face in his hands and gently rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. His eyes were filled so much sadness and doubt. He also carried a fair amount of guilt as well. "Okay, love," he whispered. "I love you. I'll be right back. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will," I said as I kissed his hand, pressing my cheek into his palm. "I love you, too, Edward." He sighed and pressed a tentative kiss to my lips. He got up and left with his dad, shooting me one more worried glance until Carlisle dragged him away by his elbow.

"He was a mess, Bella," Rose whispered. "I've never seen him as broken up when we found out that you were taken from the high school. My calm, cool, collected brother-in-law was lost without you. He's still a mess. Now he's afraid that you're going to implode from what you're feeling now."

"Everything is so raw, Rose," I sighed. "I mean, I hurt tremendously. There is no part of my body that isn't sore. Couple that with the nausea of morning sickness. It's not easy."

"Were you trying to get pregnant?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward.

"We weren't actively stopping it," I shrugged. "I mean, I was on birth control when I came out here but I let my prescription lapse because honestly, I was too busy to go to the doctor. I was told that after what happened with Mattie, getting pregnant would be a challenge and that maintaining the pregnancy would be hard work." I put my hand on my belly, trying to protect our little bean that was in my womb.

"_Miss Swan?" _

"_Yes," I replied. Edward had just finished shaving and was sitting next to me. I was trying get comfortable, but finding it to be fruitless. Plus, my stomach was unsettled. Edward said that it was probably morning sickness. I arched a brow saying that it was nearly nine at night. He just put his hand on my stomach, smiling knowingly. _

"_Dr. Martinez wanted me to come and do an ultrasound," said a young doctor. "I'm Dr. Meyer. We want to pinpoint exactly when your angel was conceived and then we'll get you started on some pre-natal vitamins."_

_I nodded and she explained that since my pregnancy was so new, that we had to do an internal ultrasound. She removed my foley catheter and prepped the machine. She then lubed up a condom-covered transducer and eased it into my body. Edward watched with rapt attention as she maneuvered the probe until she found our angel. Our bean. "There's your baby, Miss Swan," Dr. Meyer said. She pointed to a small dot in my uterus that was about the size of lentil bean. She explained what was happening inside of me but I didn't hear a word of it. My eyes were fixated on the bean that was growing inside of me. _

_My baby._

_Our baby. _

_Edward's and my baby. _

"_Miss Swan? Do you want to know when your miracle was conceived?" asked Dr. Meyer. _

"_Yes, please," I whispered. _

"_Based off the size, your baby was conceived roughly around March 23," she smiled. "It's a little over six weeks old, pushing on seven weeks."_

"_How does everything look, Dr. Meyer?" Edward asked._

"_From what I can see, your baby is healthy, growing at the normal rate. I'd have to run some further tests if you want a more conclusive answer," she said, grinning softly. "Dr. Martinez said that you're going to work with Dr. Joelle Warren in Chicago. She's the best in the field of high-risk obstetrics."_

"_What's the probability of me having a miscarriage?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion. _

"_I know your history, Miss Swan. I'm not going to lie and say that it's minimal, but based off your medical history and recent events, the probability of miscarriage is higher for you than another expectant mother. However, if you take it easy, listen to your body and utilize your resources in your fiancé, your family and friends, you will be fine."_

"_How can she manage the pain? My fiancée has several broken bones and I can see the pain in her eyes," Edward murmured, brushing my hair from my face. _

"_Nothing stronger the Tylenol, I'm afraid. We don't want any birth defects," Dr. Meyer frowned. _

"_When I was being held captive, I was drugged," I said, panic rising in my body. "He gave me something to put me to sleep. What if?! What if?"_

"_Miss Swan, please calm down," she said as she took my hand in hers. "Your heart rate is getting too high."_

_Edward got up and gathered me in his arms, placing my head against his chest. My panic slowly ebbed as I listened to his smooth and steady heart beat. "Better, love?" Edward asked he kissed my forehead. I nodded, still trying to quash my anxiety. _

"_Miss Swan…"_

"_Please call me Bella," I whispered, burying my nose into Edward's soft cotton shirt. I looked at her, eyeing her warily. _

"_Bella, you will need to discuss that with Dr. Warren," she said with a reassuring grin. "You can have an amniocentesis to check for birth defects."_

"_No. I don't want that. I'll love our baby regardless if it has birth defects or not," I said. "I was just curious…"_

"_I understand. Now, I have some prenatal vitamins for you take. Also, I've got some tips for you while you recover to make your pregnancy a little easier. Dealing with morning sickness with broken ribs is not pleasant, but with these tips, it should help," she said as she put a file on my night stand. "In light of what happened to you, Bella, I also think that talking to a therapist would be beneficial."_

"_I've got someone that I already see," I said, looking up at Edward. He smiled softly, cupping my face with his soft, warm hand. "Plus my family has a psychiatrist and a therapist amongst the ranks."_

"_Okay, then. Let's get you cleaned up and I want you to try and use the restroom," she said. _

"_I can't really walk," I frowned. _

"_I'll help you," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. _

Yeah, talk about a humbling experience. Having Edward wipe my ass. But he did it. He made sure that I was okay. He didn't complain, he just helped me. Loved me.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. "You spaced out."

"Sorry. Dr. Martinez said I'd be a little loopy for awhile," I said, shaking the cobwebs out of my head.

"Are you in pain?" Emmett asked as he perused my injuries. "Do you want another Tylenol?"

"No, I'm good," I shrugged. "I just can't wait until I'm home in my bed."

"Soon, Bella," Charlie said as he smiled softly at me.

"Okay, so Emmett, are you going to tell me what happened to Edward's hand?" I asked. I had noticed that his right hand was very bruised and swollen this morning. _Proves how out of it I was._

"He had a fight with a wall and the wall won. He said that he wouldn't get it looked at until you were home," Emmett growled. "However, based off the bruising and the x-ray I forced him to get here, it's just bruised."

"Oh," I said as I looked toward the direction wandered off with Carlisle.

"Like I said, Bella, he was a mess," Rose said with a sad smile. "He's much better now but you can tell that you are not going to be left alone any time soon."

"What about work?" I asked, arching a brow.

"He's on medical leave until he gets medical clearance from a colleague of his dad's," Emmett explained. "My guess is that he's not going back this year. Neither are you, missy."

"But…" I whimpered.

"You really think you're going back?" Emmett asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Without a panic attack?" Rose offered.

"Or without Edward having a heart attack?" Charlie grumbled. "Bells, your principal knows what happened to you. He understands. I think he's even going to try and get you placed in a different school if and when you return to work. Edward, too."

My jaw dropped. "Ow," I mumbled, massaging my face. James had punched me several times in the jaw and it was still stiff.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked as he jogged over to me, falling to his knees.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just forgot that my jaw is stiff. Did you enjoy your coffee?"

"I did," he said as he handed me a cup. "I got you some tea."

"I'd rather have coffee, but bean doesn't like it," I said, rubbing my belly. I took the tea and sipped it, allowing the warmth to calm me down. Edward sat down across from me and put his hand on my knee. He observed me lovingly as I drank my tea. "How's Emma?"

"She's good. Excited that Mommy's coming back home," he said.

"God, be prepared," Rose giggled. "She's got something up her sleeve."

"Nothing big, I hope," I asked, my face blanching. "I can't…"

"Shhh," Carlisle said as he massaged my shoulders. "She's just happy that you're okay and well, she's been working on an art project for you, Bella. Esme's been helping her at home. If you're thinking that she's going to throw you a huge party, you can relax."

"Oh, good," I said, slumping in my chair. "Does she know…?"

"She knows that James took you and that he hurt you," Carlisle explained. "She's very worried about you, just a certain young man who wouldn't sleep, eat or shower for a majority of the time that you were missing."

"Dad!" Edward hissed.

"If it wasn't for your mother, you would still be sitting in those nasty pajamas and smelling something that came out of Emmett's ass," Carlisle said dryly.

"Hey! I resent that statement, Dad," Emmett said, shaking a finger at Carlisle.

"Emmett, you went through a stage where showering was not, um, you just didn't do it," Edward said, wrinkling his nose. "During your football days, it made for a very smelly house. Why do you think I asked to be on the opposite end of the house when we moved?"

"Fuck you, Little Cullen," Emmett spat, smacking Edward upside the head.

I gasped, watching Emmett hit Edward. My breathing grew shallower and the edges of my vision were fuzzy.

"Bella?" Rose asked. "Sweetie, you're as white as a sheet."

"Hit," I whimpered, clutching the arm rests of the wheelchair.

"Fucktards, stop it!" Rose snapped. "Bella, shhhh, it's okay, sweetie. Emmett's just fooling around. He would never hurt you or Edward. It's what they do."

"No. No. NO!" I sobbed, tears falling down my cheeks. I fell forward, burying my head in my lap. My ribs screamed in protest. Before I knew it, I was in a full-blown panic attack. Carlisle rolled my wheelchair and soon we were in a closed room.

"Bella, sweetheart, listen to my voice," Carlisle soothed.

"Make it stop, Carlisle," I cried. "I hate this. Please, I don't want to be like this..."

"Oh, my sweet girl," Carlisle said as he brushed my hair back. "I know. But, you need to work with me. Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me." I forced my eyes open and stared into Carlisle's warm gaze. He took my hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. "Feel my heart. Breathe with me and focus on my eyes. No one will hurt you. We all love you. Breathe in and out. Slowly and deeply as you can."

With Carlisle's guidance, I managed to calm down. However, we missed our flight due to my panic attack. This caused another attack. I felt so out of control. I just wanted to crawl into a bed and never leave. Even in death, James was fucking with my life.

We eventually checked into a hotel while Carlisle and Edward made arrangements for a private jet to fly us home, much to my chagrin. Rosalie stayed with me, holding me to her chest while I cried silently for my own stupidity and weakness. Her hands ran through my hair as she hummed quietly.

"Edward and Emmett must hate me," I grumbled.

"No. They're worried. When you started having a panic attack, Edward turned into a ghost. He wanted to comfort you so badly, but Carlisle whisked you away into an employee lounge to calm you down. I gave them what for," Rose chuckled. "Well, I gave Emmett what for. Pretty much cut him off until he can control himself. Which will be never."

"Rose," I chided.

"No, seriously. Obviously you are very sensitive to any form of violence and Emmett needs to realize that," she said as she hugged me tighter. "Besides, now we get to ride in a private jet. That'll be fun."

"I can only imagine how expensive it is," I groaned.

"Do not worry about the money, Isabella Swan," Rose admonished. "Edward would walk through fire for you and not to sound snobby, but their family is loaded. They don't flaunt their riches but…"

"Rose, I don't want them to waste their money on me," I mumbled dejectedly. "I'm not worth it."

"Bull shit," she said as she sat us up. "Bella, you are worth ten million of any woman out there. You are stronger than most men. They would have given up and let the crap happen to them but you fucking fought back. You managed to keep your wits about you and you…you survived. And on top of that, you're carrying the life of your baby. It's a miracle, Bella. Edward said that his prayers were answered when you woke up and that God finally gave him a break when he found out that you're having a child. Shit, he's so in love with you. Bella, you are worth it. I know that James fucked with your head, but you are worth everything that Edward is willing to give you and more."

"I just wished I believed it," I said as my face screwed up in a grimace. Rose pulled me into her arms and hugged me while I fell apart. She murmured in my ear that I was worth it. That Edward is lucky to have me. Her words, while were meant to soothe, only caused me to cry more. I wasn't worth it. I had fought my way out of the dingy, dark cabin, but James still found me. He still humiliated me whenever I had to use the bathroom. Whenever he covered me with his poisonous semen. He beat me up. He tore me down and now I'm back to square one.

"Rose, please tell me why my fiancée is crying," Edward asked, worry evident in his voice.

Rose shook her head and let me go. "Bella, you are worth it," she said as she smoothed my hair. "I'm going to talk with Edward in the hall. You just try and rest, okay?" I nodded. "I love you, Bella. You may not think it now, but you will get past this and you will be stronger. You have us Cullen's to drive you crazy and support you." She kissed my forehead and tucked me into the bed. "Come on, Edward. This won't take long."

"Okay, Rose. I love you, Bella," Edward said as he smiled softly at me. I nodded and cuddled back into the pillows. Rose took Edward's arm and led him into the hotel hallway. I closed my eyes. My mind was assaulted with flashes and memories of my five day abduction. Parts of it were so clear but other parts were foggy and hazy due to the drugs he gave me.

One thing was certain, I was thankful that he never got the opportunity to rape me. Though he had numerous chances. If he had, I would have, for certain, not survived. Even now, I reveled in Edward's calming touch but I was so skittish. As my obvious panic attack had alluded. Any sort of violence and all of the memories would come flooding back into my head. Each punch. Each slap. Each kick. Each humiliating and demeaning moment fell into my brain like a ton of bricks.

I must have dozed off as I woke up when Edward climbed into the bed with me. He lay down on his side, facing me. His eyes were red and his cheeks were pink. "Hi," he mumbled. "How are you feeling?"

"Worthless," I answered honestly. May as well be true to my feelings.

"You're not, you know? But, I understand why you feel like that," he whispered.

"Edward, because you and Emmett were fooling around, I had a fucking panic attack and we missed our god damned flight," I snapped. "Now, you're spending money that you don't need to…"

"Bella, stop. I didn't spend it. My father did. I was ready to book the private jet but Carlisle said that you would be more comfortable. So it's not me. We leave whenever YOU are ready. And Emmett feels horribly about what happened. He wasn't thinking and he got reamed out by Charlie, Rose, and Carlisle and by me."

"I feel so out of control, Edward. There's nothing that I can do to stop it," I sniffled. "I have no control over my brain. Over my body. Over my emotions. Over anything…"

"Okay," he said as he scooted closer to me. "Let's attack these one by one. Why do you feel like you have no control over your brain?"

"I can't stop the flashbacks," I answered. "And it's not like I can take an anxiety pill to calm me down, either. I've got bean to worry about."

"Perhaps there's a natural alternative," Edward suggested.

"I'd rather not. All of my medications have stopped except for the Tylenol for the pain. Which doesn't work, by the way," I said. "There is no part of me that isn't screaming in agony. I need constant help. I can't do anything for myself. Fuck, I can't even pee without assistance. Do you want to know how embarrassing it is to have you wipe my ass? You're supposed to be my lover, fiancée and now you're my nurse. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but it's got to be tough for you.

"And the emotions? I'm all over the place. I should not have lost my shit because Emmett was goofing around," I said as I sat up, immediately feeling woozy. Edward sprang from the bed and grabbed a garbage can from the bathroom. He placed it next to bed and crouched next to me. My skin was clammy and the room spinning slightly. However, the nausea was quickly fading. Edward was gently rubbing circles on my back as I tried to quell the unsettling feeling that washed over me from sitting up too quickly. "God, 'morning sickness' sucks when you've got multiple broken ribs, a stress fracture on your foot and a broken left hand. Not to mention a concussion…another thing I don't have control over. My food."

"Bella, let me tell you something. I am your fiancée. I am your lover. Hopefully, I'm your best friend. But, right now, you need me to take care of you and I'm currently your nurse. It kills me to see you injured like this. What's worse is that how you got these injuries was from a sadistic fuck who wanted to kill you. Thank god, he didn't. Because seriously, I would have mutilated his ass. I don't care that I'm wiping your ass because at least you're here. You're here and your pregnant with our baby. Despite all of the craziness, some glimmer of hope has shined down on us with our bean. Also, your physical injuries will heal. I'm more concerned about your emotional trauma…" he whispered as he fell to his knees. "While you were sleeping, I spoke with several counselors and it's not going to be easy, love. But, our job is to ensure that you feel safe, loved, protected and happy. Right now, with everything be so recent, you don't think it'll happen, but you will. We will."

"I'm just so scared, Edward," I said as I looked into his wary green eyes. "I'm afraid to go back home. I'm terrified to go back to Springview Central. I'm even more scared of what this is going to do to us. To our family. I'm broken, Edward."

"Right now, so am I," he frowned. "But, I'm going to fight for us. I want to see you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress to me as I hold our bean in my arms. I want to make love to you on our honeymoon. I want to grow old with you and see our children have grandchildren. Please say you want that, too. Please fight, Bella…"

His impassioned plea caused me to fall back into tears. But not because I was sad, but because I was finally realizing that he wasn't giving up on me. That he is going fight for our love just like I fought back from James to get into his arms. "I want to. For us. I love you, Edward," I sobbed as I fell into his waiting arms. He held me, gently swaying as we cried together. I needed us to work. I would fight. For everything…

xx FLTM xx

_**A month later…**_

"I don't know if I can do this," I moaned, fussing with my skirt. "I can't go into that building. Why couldn't our meeting be at the district office?"

"I'm not sure, love," Edward said as he put his hand on my knee. "I'm not happy either. I can only imagine what you're feeling…"

It had been nearly a month since I had been released from the hospital. With the help of Carlisle, Aunt Lizzie and Pam, I was immersed in heavy therapy for my PTSD and feelings of self-hatred and worthlessness. I fell into a deep depression and pushed everyone away the first few days after I was back in Chicago. Surprisingly enough, the one person who got me to pull my head out of my ass was Emma. She said that she missed her mommy and that despite what had happened to me, she wanted me to be with her at her dance recital. Rose had stepped in for me in the 'Mommy and me' number but it was her tears that got me to realize that I was perseverating over that monster.

I needed to move forward.

Two weeks after Emma yelled at me, I was sitting in the auditorium of a local community college, watching Emma dance with her classmates. At intermission, Edward excused himself and I sat in the seat, just spacing out. When Rose came back with a smirk, I arched a brow. Up on the stage, Emma and her class were dancing with their mothers. And Edward. In pink sequins.

I nearly peed my pants when I saw him shake his ass on stage with his daughter in her coordinating pink outfit. They were the stars of the show as Edward hoisted our daughter above his head, receiving a standing ovation. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

A week after that, Edward received a phone call from Bob Smith regarding our positions for next year and requested a meeting with Edward and I after finals were completed. So, here we are, the week after Memorial day and we're driving to Springview Central. I was nervous as fuck and well, I puked up my breakfast plus dinner and lunch from yesterday.

_Morning sickness sucks._

We pulled up to the school and I could feel an anxiety attack building inside. Edward was also tense but he was more concerned for me. He parked the car and darted to the other side, kneeling on the ground in front of me. "Breathe, love. You're safe. He's gone and I promise to protect you." He took my hand and pressed it to his chest, leaning forward and keeping his forehead touching mine. "I love you. You're so strong, baby. Stronger than me and I'm so proud of you. I love you. So much."

I fisted Edward's blue polo shirt, breathing in time with him. "I love you, Edward. Thank you," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. They reflected the color he wore and they looked more sea green. However, the love he had for me was there as a few tears spilled over onto his cheeks. "Let's get this done. I have an appointment with Pam at four."

"Got it," he said as he helped me up. I was still in a walking boot and subsequently very clumsy. Plus, my left hand being casted made everything feel clunky. I smoothed down my skirt of my green dress which displayed my subtle baby bump and hobbled next to Edward into the main office of Springview Central High School.

Outwardly, my physical scars were fading. The bruises were gone from my face. The cigarette scars were also going away as well, thanks to Edward's loving caress while he put on some special cream to lessen the appearance of the scars. The only physical indication of my altercation with James was my boot and my cast. Oh, and the empty look I occasionally got in my eyes when I had a particularly bad flash back.

Apparently, I had that look on my face when I entered the office of the school as Mrs. Cope jumped up from her desk. Tears were running down her cheeks as she scuttled to me, pulling me into a tight hug. Edward kept his arm around my waist as she apologized for what I went through. I didn't really pay attention. I just wanted to get this meeting over with and get the fuck out of here.

"Mrs. Cope, not so tight," Edward chided. "Her ribs were broken…"

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Cope frowned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, snuggling back into Edward's arms. I put my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. _In and out. You will be fine, Bella. Edward is right next to you. He loves you. In and out. _

"Go on in. Mr. Smith is waiting for you," she said with a sad grin.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I whispered.

Edward kissed my forehead. "I love you," he muttered against my skin. "Remember that, baby. I love you and our bean." He dropped his hand to my belly and we walked into the office of our principal. Bob Smith was seated at his desk, typing on his computer. "Bob?"

"Ah! Mr. Cullen, Ms Swan," he said with a jovial smile. "Sit down, please."

Edward assisted me in the closest chair and he sat down next to me. His hand was twined with mine as we turned to Bob. His smiled faded and he leaned forward. "I'm going to cut to the chase as I can see the distress on both of your faces. In light of what happened here at school, I've worked with the other principal at Springview North High School and arranged to have you both transferred. As sad as I am to see you both go, I can see that even being in this building is causing you pain and discomfort. The choral director at North was not happy but when I told her what had happened to you, she agreed to move to our building and you'd take over her position. Nothing will change in regards to your stipends as part of our agreement."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Bella, you are also going to be a staff member at North. However, you will be teaching sophomore honors English and several creative writing classes. Their department head was adamant on keeping the AP courses for himself and did not want to give you preferential treatment."

"That's bullshit," Edward spat. "Bella's a phenomenal teacher and she should be able t keep her course load."

"Edward, don't," I said as I put my hand on his arm. "It's probably for the best since…" I laid my hand on my belly. "Teaching AP classes is challenging and those kids need a teacher who is going to be there all year long."

Bob furrowed his brow, scratching his balding head. "Wait, what?"

"When I woke up from my ordeal, Mr. Smith, the doctor in Minnesota informed Edward and I, that we're pregnant. I'll be due, if I can carry the baby to term, at the end of October, beginning of November."

"You are going to carry the baby to term, love," Edward said as he kissed my knuckles. "Dr. Warren said that is minimal scarring and that bean is perfectly healthy and happy."

"I know," I said as I smiled softly at my fiancée.

"This is wonderful news," Bob said as he beamed enthusiastically. "Though, I have a question. When are you taking your maternity leave?"

"I'm planning on staying until Bean is born and then come back at the beginning of the new semester. I know that I have no sick days…" I rambled.

"Bella, relax, sweetie. Due to the tragic nature of your absence, the board reinstated all of your sick leave. You're fine," Bob said soothingly. "Now, I just need you both to sign this paperwork stating that I informed you of your new placements. Also, before the new school year, your new principal will need a written medical release allowing you back on school grounds. I'm assuming that you are both receiving counseling?"

"Yes," Edward and I answered. Edward further went on to say that we were both in intensive therapy for PTSD and trying to regain some normalcy in our lives. In some aspects, things were better. Edward and I were closer than ever, partially I had come to rely on him for almost everything the first few days back in our house. But also since he had shown me time and time again that he would always be there protect me. In other aspects, things were strained, though, too. Edward felt guilt for not checking on me sooner and I felt weak for letting James take me.

We were working on those issues.

Our meeting was finished in about fifteen minutes and we had signed our paperwork for our transfers. Edward drove me to my appointment with Pam while he went to his own appointment with his counselor, Thomas. After our appointments, Edward drove us back home and went to start cooking dinner as I checked out Springview North on its website. Emma had come home after a long day at school…the field day.

I looked at her sun-kissed skin and her half smile. Because of James, Edward and I had forgotten all about field day. "Hi, Emma-bear," Edward sang from the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she plopped down on the loveseat opposite of me. It wasn't 'Daddy.' She called him Dad. She was pissed. "How was your meeting?"

"It was good, Emma-bear," Edward said as he sat down next to Emma, going to hug her but she scooted away. "Hey, Daddy wants some loving from his baby girl."

"I'm going to go upstairs, Dad. I'll be down for dinner," she said as she hopped up off the couch and sprinted up the stairs, her sniffles ringing in my ears.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

I pulled my good luck up to m chest and wiped my own tears from my eyes. "We fucked up."

"How did we fuck up?" Edward asked as he sat next to me. "We had our meeting and then our appointments."

"Look at the calendar, Edward. What day is today?"

"June 1st," he replied. Then his eyes widened as he looked up at toward his daughter's room. "Field day. Son of a bitch! I completely forgot. Emma's teacher, Miss Denali sent me a confirmation email earlier this week through my work email but I…god damn it!"

"She's pissed," I cried. "We fucked up."

"No. I fucked up," he sighed.

"No, we both did. With everything going on, we forgot about her," I said as wiped my face with my good hand.

"Bella, yes, we fucked up but Emma needs to understand that though we may have committed to field day, things have changed. It's not like we planned on you getting kidnapped by your psycho ex-fiancée who was hell bent on doing unspeakable things to you. But, I'll go talk to her. Try to smooth things over. Holler when the oven beeps. I do not want you touching the beef parmesan. You'll burn your cast," he said as he kissed my lips sweetly.

I scowled and watched him as he jogged up the stairs to talk to Emma. I continued perusing the Springview North site until the oven dinged, indicating it was done. "Edward!" I shouted. "The oven is beeping."

"We're not done with this conversation, Emma Lily Cullen," Edward said angrily. He stomped down the stairs and he took out the meal. I looked at him expectantly. "She's crying alligator tears that we embarrassed her by neglecting to come to her field day. Yes, she's upset but we've got bigger fish to fry."

"Edward, just let her cry it out," I frowned. "At this point in time, she is embarrassed. She wanted us there and we let her down."

"Fuck! Bella, I wore pink sequins for that child but we forget one thing and she goes ballistic. I nearly fucking lost you. That stupid field day is the LAST thing on my mind. Making sure that your safe, loved and cared for are my priorities now," he said, tears falling down his cheeks. "I love my daughter very much but she needs to realize that the world does not revolve around her."

"She's seven, Edward. She doesn't understand," I said as I hobbled over to him. "Right now, in her mind, we broke a promise. We made the commitment to be at the field day and we obviously forgot. Why don't you finish making dinner and I talk with Emma? Calm down, Professor."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled me to his chest. "Do you want help?"

"No. I'm fine," I said as I kissed his nose. He watched me as I clambered up the stairs and into Emma's bedroom. She was curled on her bed, sobbing and clutching her stuffed panda. I crawled into her bed clumsily and sat down next to her, leaning on her headboard. "Talk to me, Emma."

"I mad at you," she sniffled.

"I get that, but why are you mad?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"You and Dad forgot about field day. You signed up and promised to be there," she pouted.

"What happened a month ago, Emma?"

"You got taken by that man," she said, clutching her bear tightly to her chest. "He hurt you."

"Right, he did. Now, your dad could have gone to field day but I obviously cannot," I said, gesturing to my foot and to my broken hand. "Plus, we had a meeting today with our boss. I know that we forgot about field day, but sweetie, we're battling some bigger things. Your dad and I, we're hurting and it's not a type of hurt that you can fix with a band aid. We need help."

"I don't understand," Emma said.

"Emma, today, I had to go back to Springview Central. I got really scared and I could barely get myself to calm down. That's bad for Bean," I said as I rested my hand on my growing stomach. She still looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Okay, what's the one thing that terrifies you?"

"Snakes," she shuddered. "They're creepy."

"Imagine you're in a room full of snakes and there's no way out," I whispered, looking into her eyes. Her little chest started panting and she whimpered. "That's the way I felt when I was at Springview Central, Emma. That's the way I feel when I wake up from a nightmare. It'll be a while before I'm better but you dad and I, we need your help and understanding. Do you remember when you went and talked to Mia after your mom died?" Emma nodded. "That's what we're doing now. Except, it's a lot more intense because we're grownups. I've got to be able to walk into that school without feeling scared. Your dad has to not feel like he's responsible for what happened to me."

"He's not!" Emma said as she sat up. "He was so worried!"

"But that's what we're dealing with. Do you understand?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I think so," she murmured, curling up against my chest. It hurt but I knew she needed reassurance. Just like I did when I was upset.

"Explain it to me, then. In your words," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"That guy, James, took you and he hurt you real bad. Along with your outside injuries, he hurt you on the inside, too. You don't feel safe and you need help. Daddy feels like he can't keep you safe and blames himself. And I'm being brat," Emma said, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Not necessarily a brat," I sighed. "You're just feeling neglected. I get that, Emma. However, your dad is very upset because of how you acted. I'm not happy either, but I understand. The next few months until we adjust to our 'new normal,' things are going to be different. You need to patient with us and we'll try to make time for you, too. Now, a certain someone is turning eight in a few weeks and I need to know what kind of birthday you want."

"Can I think about it?" she asked as she snuggled closer to me.

"Sure, baby," I said as I put my head on hers. We stayed in her room until Edward called from the kitchen. She hopped up from the bed and helped me down the stairs.

"Daddy?" Emma asked in quiet voice.

"Yeah, Emma?" he replied, still somewhat pissed.

"I'm sorry I was a brat. Mommy explained it to me and yeah, I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Come here, angel," he said as he held open his arms. Emma climbed into his lap. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry about missing your field day."

"I'm sorry I was mean to you and Mommy," she said as she hugged his neck. "And Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I don't care what kind of birthday I have. I just want both of you there," she smiled. "That's all I want."

**A/N: Okay, so who thinks that Emma is the most adorable, albeit confused, little girl out there? God she's sweet. Anyhow, we're getting close to the end. We have to find out what's going to happen with Ashleigh, Emma and Edward's birthday and finding out what type of baby they're having. Boy? Girl? Let me know what you think in your review (you know you want to) and leave some name suggestions, too. I'll post the name suggestions on my blog and then we'll have a vote. Yeah? Anyhow, check out my blog (link in my profile) and my facebook group (again, link in my profile.) Leave me some love, please! Hugs!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Secondly, please take a look at **_**Bar Room Angel by Vodkavamp76**_**! ****A night out leaves Bella terrified at the hands of a predator. The devil will try to make her pay for daring to turn him down, while an angel will capture her heart in ways she never imagined. Bella finds her own piece of heaven with the man who saved her, but has she truly escaped the clutches of the man who preyed on her? It's on TWCS and FFn. **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, this is ludicrous. I am not wearing a damn lion's costume for Emma's birthday. It's bad enough we're driving all over God's creation to find all of these decorations and treats," I grumbled. "I know that she wanted an animal themed birthday, but this just nonsense."

"You could be wearing a cow costume With udders," Emmett snickered. "And it's not an animal themed birthday. It's a safari. Get it right, Little Cullen."

"Ass," I said dryly as we wandered around Party City, looking for safari-themed birthday games, treats and decorations. Bella had sent me out with a specific list and this was the third Party City we'd looked in for the things she wanted for Emma's birthday. "Just you wait until you and Rose have your little one."

"Any day now," Emmett snickered. "I'm scared shitless, Edward. What if I'm a horrible dad? What if my kid hates me?"

"All children hate their parents at one point or another," I said as I found the animal bags that Bella had on our list. "Besides, your kid is going to be dependent on you until they reach the age of two-ish. Then, they get into everything. Anyhow, Emma hated both Bella and I a few weeks ago when we forgot her field day."

"Emma kisses the ground the both of you walk on," Emmett snorted.

"Well, not on June first. I was so upset with my little girl because she acted like a brat but Bella in her infinite wisdom explained it to her and things were smoothed over. Thankfully," I said. I looked around the store and heaved a sigh. We were not going to find stuff that we needed here. "You know what? This shit is not going to be here. Let's check Michaels or Hobby Lobby. They have the artsy fartsy stuff."

"Cool, cool," Emmett said. We left the store and drove to the Michaels were Bella and I had gotten the supplies for the centerpieces for the madrigal dinner. As I suspected, it had almost everything on Bella's list and we left with many bags of safari themed goodies. The party was going to be for Emma's class plus their parents, our family and closest friends, which included Charlie and his new girlfriend, Sue and Bella's mom, Renee along with her latest husband, Phil. Bella was hesitant about having a big to-do in light of her abduction, but she had been working with Pam, Aunt Lizzie and Carlisle for coping mechanisms. She had gotten stronger every single day and I was so happy. Well, most of the time.

The toughest time for both of us was at night. Bella suffered from horrible nightmares. She couldn't use a sleep aide because of our baby and she barely got five hours of sleep a night. She was constantly exhausted and subsequently, crabby. Her physical injuries were mostly gone. The only reminder of her ordeal was a brace on her left hand. I could tell that she was upset that she couldn't wear her engagement ring. Her ring finger was still very swollen due to the way it was broken and Bella really didn't want me to size the ring up. I was going to give her another week or so before I went to the jeweler to get the ring sized so she could wear it.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, Em?" I replied as we drove home.

"When are you and Future Cullen getting married?" he asked.

"I don't know. With all that happened, we hadn't really had time to discuss it. Besides, we have to deal with the whole issue of Ashleigh and our bean."

"What's going to happen with her? Ashleigh?"

"She's being charged as an accomplice to Bella's kidnapping and reached a deal with the States Attorney," I sighed. "I feel for the poor girl but she handed over Bella on a platter to James."

"Please tell me she's getting jail time?"

"Bella and I are going to her sentencing hearing the week after Emma's and my birthday," I sighed. "We both have to give witness impact statements. But, right now I just want to get through this damn birthday party."

"One more question, Edward…you can tell me to fuck off or if I'm being too personal, but have you and Bella been intimate since James?"

"No. I miss her. But, she feels dirty," I said as I pulled into my driveway. "She won't say why. James didn't touch her sexually but she insists that she's dirty and won't let me touch her other than to hold her hand, kiss her or wrap my arm around her waist."

"Do you think Dad knows?"

"I'm not sure. I want to ask her about it because I know that she's in the 'horny stage' of her pregnancy," I laughed. "I remember when Jess was pregnant with Emma, all she wanted to do in the second trimester was fuck."

"I thought Eddie made love," Emmett teased, fluttering his eye lashes.

"I do make love but what I did with my ex-wife during her second trimester of her pregnancy was fucking," I said dryly. "Then during the third trimester, she said she was too fat and she hated my guts. When Mom and Dad take Emma tonight so we can set up the party, I'm going to talk to her. I want to know why."

"Good luck, Eddie," Emmett said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I gave him a look, arching my brow over my glasses. "Sorry, Edward."

"Better, Emmett," I deadpanned. We got out of the car and carried in the bags of goodies. We walked into the kitchen and found Bella, Alice, Esme, Rose, Sue, and Aunt Lizzie working on the treats for the party. Outside, Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and Uncle Teddy were working with Emma to set up the outdoor tables, tents and rearranging the furniture to accommodate the bounce house I had rented.

"How are you with arts and crafts, Edward?" Alice chirped.

"I'm not. There's a reason why I teach music. It's because I cannot draw to save my soul," I snickered as I put the bags onto the counter in the kitchen. "I'll leave that to you guys. I'm going to exert my muscles with the men outside." I walked over to Bella and kissed her head. She bristled a bit but smiled sheepishly at her reaction. "How are you love?"

"My hand hurts from working on the food, but I'm fine," she said, turning to kiss me chastely. "Did you get all of the goodies for the party?"

"Yeah. I ended up going to Michaels. Party City didn't have what we were looking for. I also got these," I said as I pulled out a make your mask kit. "They can make their own animal mask. It was kind of neat so I ended buying it."

"Very cute, Little Cullen," Rose said.

"I thought it was," I said as I looked at the plastic bag containing the makings for a horse mask.

"Oh, my mom called and she said that she'll be here tomorrow. Unfortunately, Phil, her husband, was unable to make the trip," Bella said with an eye roll. "Sounds like trouble in paradise."

"Okay, you boys go and finish up outside," Alice said as she pushed Emmett and me toward the door. "We'll finish up in here. Hopefully, by dinner tonight, everything will be ready to go and all you need to do tomorrow is put out tablecloths, decorations and the food."

"Who died and made you Emma's birthday Nazi?" Emmett asked, arching a bushy brow.

"Yeah?" I added. _Intelligent, Cullen. _

"I asked her to help. Alice did such a good job with Rose and Emmett's baby shower," Bella said quietly. "I knew I was biting off more than I could chew…" She dropped her gaze to the table before pushing herself away and leaving the room. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Shit," Emmett hissed. "We made her cry."

"You go and I'll be out in a minute," I said.

"Edward, let her be," Aunt Lizzie said. "She needs time to process it all."

"She's crying, Aunt Lizzie. I made her cry. I need to make it right," I said brokenly, guilt filling my mind.

"Come here, Edward," Aunt Lizzie whispered. "Big, Uncouth Cullen, go out and move some rocks. I've got to talk to your brother."

"Aye, aye Captain," he said as he gave her a salute, leaving the room. Aunt Lizzie took me into the living room and sat down with me on the couch. I was toying with my shorts, dying to go up to my fiancée up in our bedroom. Her sobs filled the house and it fucking broke my heart.

"Why can't I go up to her?" I whispered. "I need to fix this."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Edward. Her emotions are all over the place," Aunt Lizzie murmured. "She's trying to go back to normal and obviously she's struggling. You can't fix everything. You can't always protect her."

"I didn't…I need to make up for it," I said, clenching my hands into fists. "I couldn't stop James but I can protect her now. I need to. Please, Aunt Lizzie." I hopped up and she pulled on my belt, tossing me back onto the couch. _Fuck, my aunt's strong!_

"God damn it, Edward. I know you are riddled with guilt about what happened with her, but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't hers. It was James' sick obsession with her," Aunt Lizzie said as she put her hands on my face. "You have to move past this."

"I can't. She's broken because I wasn't there," I cried. My heart shattered again; reliving the anguish when I saw Ashleigh at Springview Central, knowing what she represented and that Bella was in the hands of a murderer. My therapist was working with me on overcoming my guilt, but I couldn't. I felt so responsible for the hell that my fiancée endured.

"It's not your fault, Edward," Aunt Lizzie cooed, pulling me into a hug. I clutched at her tank top but she wasn't the one I wanted to hold. I wanted Bella. I needed her. "Oh, sweetie. Go to her. You're trembling and…go!"

I pulled away and darted up the stairs. I went into our bedroom and found Bella on the floor, sobbing hysterically huddled next to our bed. She looked up at me and saw my own tears. I fell to my knees and pulled her into my lap, clutching her tiny body. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face was buried against my shoulder as we sobbed. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whimpered.

"It's not you, Edward," she said. Bella pulled away and her beautiful face was tear stained.

"No, I know it's not me but I'm sorry I failed you. I promised to keep you safe and I didn't," I said as I dropped my gaze to her necklace. "I'll forever feel that guilt."

"NO! Edward Anthony Cullen! You are not responsible for what James did to me," she snapped, taking my face in her hands. She pushed my legs down and straddled my waist. "He was the sick fuck who was possessed with making me suffer. It was never you. And you do keep me safe. Each caress, each smile, each hug, each thing you do shows me that you love me and you want to protect me. Protect our bean."

"But, he…"

"He took me, Edward. He hurt me," she whispered. "But you, YOU saved me. Your love is what kept me going," she said as tears fell down her cheeks unabated. "But, I need you now. I know that I've been a mess, Edward. I'm trying. I know that James is gone but my subconscious doesn't believe that he's dead and each sound that I hear causes me to jump. Each touch, I think is him coming back from the dead to finish the job."

"You won't let me touch you," I whispered. My hands were firmly on her hips but when I moved my fingers to cup her ass. She stiffened. "Why?"

"Because even though he didn't touch me sexually, he still made me feel dirty," she whispered. I looked at her and with my eyes, begged her to continue. "He got sexually aroused when he took me to go to the bathroom. He would straddle my body and masturbate on me. His semen was on me and…and…I felt so dirty. I still do. You don't want me. You shouldn't want me because of what he did."

"Bella," I whispered as I moved my hands to her face. "I'll always want you."

"But, I'm afraid that when we do make love again, I'll see you and have a flash back," she whimpered. "I mean, you and him are very different looking in the penis department, but…"

"Oh, love," I said as I pulled her into my arms. She snuggled into my embrace, clutching my shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish you would have told me."

"What really pisses me off is that I'm hornier than fuck but I'm afraid," she sighed. "I don't want to have a flashback…I want to make love with you. I want to reestablish the intimacy he took from us, but I'm so afraid."

"There are other things besides sex, Bella," I said as I ran my hands up and down her back. "I can still make you feel good without penetration. Without you having to see my peen."

She looked up at me and despite the tears falling down her face, she cracked a small smile. "Did you just say peen?"

"I did. I can think of a few more ridiculous euphemisms for my schlong," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her gaze to my shirt. "I'm still in shock that you still want me," she sniffled. "Even though…"

"You're not dirty, love," I whispered. "You'll never be dirty. You are the epitome of what's good and beautiful in this world. And to top it off, you're pregnant with our baby. Hell, that makes you an angel!"

"Okay, the fact that you said the word angel and hell in the same sentence is too much, Cullen," she giggled. She pulled away and caressed my cheek. She frowned, though. "You've lost weight and you've got circles under your eyes. I'm keeping you up at night. I'm so…" I put my finger to her lips, arching a brow.

"Bella, don't. Don't apologize," I said. I cupped her face and ran my thumb across her pouty lower lip. Her pink tongue darted out and lightly licked my fingertip. _She really was horny_. I moved my hand from her mouth and gently squeezed her neck. Slowly, keeping my eyes on hers, I moved to her mouth. Our lips were millimeters apart before her eyes fluttered shut and she tentatively kissed my mouth. My heart was stammering against my chest. Bella's right hand tangled into my hair and her mouth pressed harder against mine. Her left hand was cupping my bicep as she tried to scoot forward. My arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her baby bump against my stomach.

Our baby. We were having a baby.

Bella's head moved and she angled her face to deepen the kiss. Her tongue gently glided over my bottom lip and I sighed, opening my mouth for her. Her soft tongue slipped through my lips and languidly caressed mine. Bella pulled away and her fingers twined with my hair as she regulated her breathing. Her forehead was pressed against my own and I could tell her eyes were closed. "You okay, love?"

She nodded mutely.

"Talk to me, Bella," I said as held her closer to my body, careful that she didn't brush against my very prominent erection.

"I feel like we've fallen so many steps back," she whispered.

"Bella, you're in charge. You lead us to where you want us to go," I murmured. "I'm sorry about what he did to you, Bella."

"It was so humiliating, Edward. And the fact that he got hard from…ugh!" she shuddered.

"Do you want to spend some time up here? Calm down?" I asked. "I've probably got to make sure that Emmett is not acting like a complete fool and trashing our backyard."

"Can you stay with me for a little bit longer? At least until I fall asleep. I'm tired and I want to take a nap."

"Sure, love," I said. "Wrap your legs around me."

"Edward, you're going to hurt yourself. I've fifteen pounds," she chided.

"So, you're a hundred and fifteen pounds now?" I teased. Bella snorted and smacked my arm. "Seriously, you're still tiny, baby. You're all belly." She eyed me but wrapped her legs around my waist. I clumsily got up, holding her thighs. Smiling victoriously, I carried her to the bed. I slid off her flip flops and tucked a blanket around her body. She curled up against my chest and closed her eyes. I hummed quietly until her body got heavy and her breathing evened out. When she began snoring, I slipped out from underneath her and went back downstairs.

Esme and Aunt Lizzie were waiting for me in the kitchen while the rest of the women were outside working on the goodie bags. "Are you okay, Edward?" my mom asked.

"Getting there," I said with a small smile. "Aunt Lizzie did you know? About what James did?"

"No. She never told me. Or anyone else for that matter. I overheard her describe what he did to her. I'm sorry if I betrayed your confidence…" Aunt Lizzie said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay. Can you just not make it known? She's obviously ashamed of what he did to her," I said somberly.

"And Edward, you handled it well. She's battling so many conflicting emotions. Her body is obviously riled up due to the hormones but her brain is trying to process what happened to her less than two months ago," Esme soothed.

"Also, suggesting sexual activity that doesn't require penetration is smart. She sees what James did to her as marking her and she will probably freak out the first time you do make love," Aunt Lizzie said. "But, you are not that monster. You don't have a sadistic bone in your body, Edward. Anyhow, let her lead you. She knows what she can handle and what she can't."

"Vice versa, too, Edward," my mom said. "If you feel like she's pushing herself too quickly, you need to pull back."

"Back to cold showers, huh?" I said, a warm blush covering my cheeks. Aunt Lizzie rolled her eyes and my mom ruffled my hair. Together, we went outside and spent the rest of the afternoon setting up for Emma's birthday. Bella came down a few hours after she laid down for her nap. She said that she had ordered pizza for all of us as a thank you for all of their help for setting up the party. Once the pizza delivery came, I paid for the ten pizzas and we dug into our meal. Bella spent the entire dinner sitting in my lap and I was happy since she initiated it. It felt perfect having her cuddled against me while we at our food. It was almost normal.

Almost, but not quite.

Bella did have a minor panic attack when Uncle Teddy put his hand on Bella's left arm. It wasn't anything intentional. He just brushed against her and she started freaking out. I held her close, pressing her ear to my chest and whispering quietly that she was safe and no one would hurt her. She bounced back pretty quickly but was very ashamed about her reaction. Uncle Teddy brushed it off in his own way. He chuckled and said that he didn't mean to spread his cooties to Bella. She smiled softly but burrowed further into my chest. I kissed her temple, saying that I loved her. She blushed and kissed my lips swiftly, murmuring her love back.

We gave Emmett and Rose the pizza since they were preparing for the birth of their own child and they wanted 'reserve' meals. Shortly after the pizza was boxed up, everyone headed back to their respective homes. Charlie and Sue were staying with my parents since they didn't want to intrude. Bella begged them to stay, but they left with my parents at the end of the night, with Emma in tow.

Bella and I spent the rest of the night cleaning the house before the party and arranging everything in the fridge and wrapping Emma's presents. We went with a safari theme, obviously. We got her American Girl doll some new 'safari' outfits and some other goodies for her doll. In addition to that, Bella also arranged for a local zookeeper bring some 'safe' animals for the party plus a face painter for the kids. We finished up by putting up the décor inside the house and falling into bed.

The next morning dawned early and I woke up to an empty bed. I furrowed my brow and put on my glasses, going in search of my fiancée. I heard some quiet music in my office. The door was cracked and I saw Bella sitting in there, working on some sort of book. I didn't want to disturb her, so I headed downstairs to make breakfast. My girl had taken to omelets with her pregnancy and we were going through eggs like they were out of style. I decided to make a western omelet with hash browns and bacon.

Bella floated down the stairs when I had finished the bacon and her nose was twitching. "You are too good to me, Edward," she giggled as she swiped a strip of bacon.

"Breakfast is served, my love," I said as I put her omelet in front of her.

"Shouldn't I be making you breakfast?" she asked, arching a brow. "It's your birthday, too."

"Eh," I shrugged. "I'm thirty-one. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. Here," she said as she handed me a card and a small box. "That's the first part of your present."

I smiled and opened up the card first. It was a picture of a duck wearing a graduation cap. It said 'marching to beat of your own drum' on the outside. I flipped it open and on the inside, Bella wrote, usually too quickly and avoiding ¾ time. Happy birthday! I reached for the box and tore it open. Inside was a miniature electric drum set that I could play with my fingers. "This is cute," I snickered. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, Professor," she said, her eyes twinkling. I leaned forward and kissed her lips before putting in batteries into my mini drum kit. I banged around on it and I giggled foolishly. Bella was also snickering at my goofy reaction to the present. "You like it?"

"Yes. It's going in my music room," I smiled. "I'm going to shower and then begin setting up outside."

"Okay. I'm going to finish my delicious breakfast and then do the same," she winked.

I wanted to offer for us to shower together but it would mean she'd see me naked. That means she'd see the schlong. Crap. No dice. I headed upstairs and took the fastest shower known to man. I dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, red t-shirt and a red plaid camp shirt. I ran some gel through my hair and put on my glasses. Bella got a head start on putting out the outdoor decorations while I was in the shower and was placing tablecloths onto the folding tables that were set up under the tents. I walked outside and smiled at her. "Go on and get ready, love. I'll finish this up."

"Kay. Also, our families will be here at eleven and the guests will be arriving around twelve. I would have started filling up the bounce house but that's your she-bang," she giggled. "I'll be down as soon as I can." Bella danced past me and kissed my cheek. "Hmmm, you smell good, Professor."

"Only for you, beautiful," I said, giving her a crooked grin. She groaned and left me to finish setting up. I was nearly done with everything when I heard a squeal from my daughter.

"DADDY!" she shrieked as she barreled into the backyard wearing a khaki skirt and deep purple top. Her strawberry blonde curls were pulled into a low ponytail. With another whoop, she jumped into my arms, kissing my face. "Happy birthday, Daddy! You look so handsome!"

"You look like a princess," I replied, tweaking her nose. "My baby girl is eight! Next thing I know, you're going to be in high school and then college and then…"

"Dad," she chided.

"What? I remember when you were this big," I said as I held my hands roughly eighteen inches apart. "You were so tiny when you were born, Emma-bear."

"But, I'm big now, right?" she asked.

"Getting bigger every day. Pretty soon, I won't be able to pick you up," I teased, pretending to drop her. She latched on, squeezing my neck tightly. "Emma, no matter what, you'll always be my baby girl."

"Even when my little brother or sister comes?" she questioned, arching a brow.

"Even then. You were my first," I said as I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Emma Lily Cullen. You make your daddy so proud."

"I love you more, Daddy. I promise to always make you proud," she said reverently, squeezing me tightly.

"Good girl," I said. "Now, you can choose one present to open before your friends come. But, you have to wait until Mommy comes downstairs. She's taking a shower and getting ready for your party."

"Our party, Daddy," she said.

"Emma, I'm too old for a Safari Birthday party. This is ALL you," I laughed. I put her down and she darted off to the family room where we put her presents.

"Edward," Charlie said as he walked up to me, giving me the obligatory 'man-hug.' "Your little girl has got a ton of energy."

"She normally does on her birthday. Did you get a good night's rest?" I asked.

"I did. Sue and your mom really hit it off," he chuckled. "They're as different as night and day but they are like two peas in a pod. It was weird this morning. They were finishing each other's sentences. Carlisle's picking up Bella's mom and well, it's going to be interesting."

"Bella doesn't talk much about her mom. Does she not have a relationship with her?"

"Not really. Bella is very much like me. Stubborn, focused, ambitious, hard-worker, extremely good-looking," he snorted.

"Yeah, you're so sexy, Charlie. If I wasn't marrying your daughter and I was gay, I'd so go for you," I deadpanned.

"Thanks, Edward," he snickered. "Anyhow, Bella's mom is flighty. She acts like a big kid. Plus, I think Bella was hurt when Renee didn't stick around after the first run-in with James. Renee was spooked by the shaved head, scars and battle wounds. I needed Renee's help because I didn't feel comfortable washing Bella. She was a grown woman and she needed her mom. But, her mom was to freaked out by the physical appearance of her daughter that she left. Took off to her husband in Jacksonville or Timbuktu or wherever."

"So you played nurse for Bella?"

"I did. She was so out of it at first that she didn't realize that it was me," he blushed. "When she did come back, she was so embarrassed to have her dad wash her, help her to the bathroom and so on."

"She felt the same way with me," I sighed. "She said that I was supposed to be her lover and fiancé. Not her nurse. Esme offered but Bella felt more comfortable with me, I suppose."

"YOO HOO!" called a screechy high voice.

"Fuck my life," Charlie groaned, dropping his head to his chest.

"Renee?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but she'll pounce," Charlie said as he darted away.

"Charlie! CHARLIE!" I hissed as he skulked to get a bottle of water from the cooler I had set up.

"Why are you whispering yelling for my dad?" Bella asked as she flipped her curled hair over her shoulders.

"Uh, no reason," I smirked.

"Isabella Marie!" called Renee.

"Liar," Bella said. "You just didn't want to meet my mom." I bit my lip, smiling sheepishly. Bella smacked my stomach and walked over to her mom. "Hi, Mom. How are you?"

Renee wrapped her arms around Bella and kissed her cheeks. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Getting stronger every day," she answered.

"How's your little one?" Renee asked, putting her hands on Bella's growing belly.

"Good. Edward and I have an appointment with Dr. Warren this week. Just a regular check up to see if Bean is healthy," she smiled. "Have you met Edward?"

"No. I just got here," Renee replied.

"Mom, this is my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Renee Dwyer, this is Edward," Bella said as she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," I said, nodding toward her.

"Please call me Renee," she replied breathily.

"Mom, don't even try flirting," Bella said sternly. "Edward's mine and you have your own husband at home. How is Phil?"

"Phil is Phil," she said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "He's off at some retreat, trying to find himself. I love him but he's so flighty."

I bit back a laugh by covering it with a cough. "Um, would you like something to drink, Renee?"

"Do you have iced tea?"

"Regular or peach?"

"Peach sounds lovely, Edward. Thank you," she smiled.

"MOMMY! DADDY! Can I open ONE present now?" Emma screamed from the house.

"Only if your dad gets to open one, too," Bella responded.

"Can I give him one of mine, Mommy?"

"Pick it out, Emma-bear," Bella smiled. Emma jumped and ran back into the house. A few moments later, she came out carrying two boxes. She gingerly put them onto the table and pulled on my hand. I sat down next to her and she divvied up the presents.

"Can I go first, Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Of course, birthday girl," I smiled.

She squealed and tore into the card. The present was from Alice. "Thank you, Auntie Alice."

"You're welcome, sweet pea," Alice said. Emma ripped the present open and inside was a 'Dream Wedding Sketch Portfolio.' "When your daddy and your mommy get married, you're going to help me design their outfits. Wedding dress and tuxedo."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"I've seen your drawings, Emma. You're phenomenal. I think we'd make an awesome team," Alice said. "That's if your parents let you design their wedding outfits."

"Can I? Please?"

"One request, Emma-bear," Bella began, "I'm short. No big bell dresses for me."

"Okay, Mommy," Emma said as she stared at her portfolio. "It'll be the most beautiful dress ever."

"Have you all set a date?" Uncle Teddy asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "It's been kind of pushed to the way-side."

"Once we get past Ashleigh's sentencing hearing then we'll choose a date," Bella answered.

"Will it be before Bean is born?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," Bella frowned. "I'd love for it to be official before Bean's birth, but with everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I could handle it." Tears fell down her cheeks and I could tell she was getting very upset. I reached for her hand and pulled her into my lap. "I'm sorry Edward. So sorry."

"Shhhh, baby. It's okay. No decisions have to be made," I soothed.

"I got my ring on, though," she said as she held up her left hand. Sure enough, her engagement ring was on her left ring finger. It was tight but it fit. "I'm not taking it off until I die."

"Looks perfect, love," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Daddy, open your present," Emma urged, trying to get the attention off of Bella. _Such a smart girl. _

"Okay, sweet girl," I said. I opened the card and snorted. "It's from Emma." I held up the card and it was a picture of a guy playing the piano. Inside it said, 'Tickle me.' I carefully opened the present and saw that it was a framed vinyl record.

"Mommy helped," she whispered. "That black thing has the number one song the day that I was born, the number one song the day you were born and the song we danced to for the recital. Plus, a message from me."

"There's a CD with the same songs on it located in the back," Bella explained. "And listen to it when you're alone. You'll cry, Edward."

"Because of the songs?" I asked.

"No, because of what Emma said to you," Bella said as she tucked an errant hair behind my daughter's ear. "I was sobbing like a baby after she recorded it on the website but then again, I'm a hormonal mess."

"Thank you, Emma. I love it," I whispered. "Come here!"

Emma bounced to me and climbed on my other knee. I leaned over and kissed my daughter's cheek. "I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, Daddy," she said as she cuddled on my lap.

"Smile you three!" Aunt Lizzie called. We looked and saw her standing a few feet away with her massive camera. We flashed our grins and the flash went off quickly in succession. "So cute!" As Aunt Lizzie finished taking her pictures, the sounds of squealing children caught my attention. Bella and I shared a look and we knew our family time was now over. Like a well-oiled machine, we hopped to it and the kids began arriving with their parents. Bella stayed close to me the entire time, obviously still not comfortable with crowds, strangers and the unknown.

Alice, Rose and my mom led the kids in some arts and crafts activity while Bella and I readied the silly games we had planned: pin the tail on the lion, ever-melting penguin and the panda bear piñata. While the games were happening, the face painter had arrived and was starting to create her magic. She started with Emma and painted around her eyes like she was an exotic bird. She looked so beautiful and we had many pictures taken with her colorful eyes.

Apparently, Emma informed the face painter that it was my birthday too and I was attacked by thirteen little girls to get my own face painted. I scowled as Emma pushed me into the seat and plucked off my glasses. Her directions to the artist was 'make him pretty.' The artist chuckled and began working on my face. Twenty minutes later, she was done and handed me a mirror. It wasn't a mask like Emma's. She just created a mosaic of leopard spots along my right side of my face. I thanked her on keeping it masculine. As soon as I was out of the chair, Emma walked over with Bella and she had her face painted as well. I was worried that the kids would feel gipped since the first three 'customers' were the hosts of the party. But, they were all entertained with the activities set around the yard.

Bella's facial art was more whimsical. Her eyes looked something out of a fairy tale with soft blues, pinks, purples and glitter all around her eyes. She looked over at me and despite the innocent makeup around her eyes, her chocolate brown orbs burned through me. My khaki shorts got painfully tight as she smiled slowly at me, giving me the full range of her ethereal beauty.

"Edward, you'll scare the little children with your boner," Rose snickered in my ear.

"Crap," I hissed. "She's just so beautiful."

"I know," Rose replied, squeezing my shoulder. "But get rid of that. Imagine Emmett naked, frolicking like a fairy in your backyard. His twig and berries flopping all around..."

"Gross, Rose," I grimaced.

"You're hard on went away," she giggled.

"Why are you staring at my crotch in the first place? You're my sister-in-law. Married to Frolic-Boy," I quipped.

"It was a little hard to miss," she said as she ruffled my hair. "I like the leopard spots. Tres sexy!" I rolled my eyes and got attacked by Aunt Lizzie and her camera, again. Bella, Emma and I were photographed by Aunt Lizzie and Renee. Then Emma ran off to the zookeeper's demonstration.

In the late afternoon, Emma began opening her presents after the face painter and zookeeper left. She was gracious as she received all of her presents from her friends. The family gifts would be distributed after her friends left. She got a lot of random girly shit but she seemed pleased with it and hugged all of her classmates. I stood behind Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist, resting my hands on my baby belly. Bella took pictures of Emma while she opened her presents, nestled against my chest.

After presents, Bella brought out the cake and the kids sang 'Happy Birthday' to Emma and she blew out her candle. One of the little girls asked what Emma wished for but she blushed saying that she couldn't say it out loud or else it wouldn't come true. However, my baby girl looked at Bella and me and I just knew that her wish was for us to be happy. To be married and for our bean. I mouthed that I loved her and she smiled wider.

Esme cut the cake and shortly after everyone enjoyed the marble cake, the guests began to leave with their animal masks and goody bags. Around six, the final non-family guest had left and we all collapsed in the chairs. I pulled Bella into my lap on a chaise lounge. She curled up against me, resting her head above my heart. "You okay, love?"

"Just frazzled," she sighed. "The party went well but I felt my heart stammering the entire time." She lifted her hand and it was shaking. I captured it and held it to my chest. I looked at my dad who had been surreptitiously watching Bella all afternoon. He was watching her lovingly but with the eye of a psychiatrist observing a patient who had PTSD. Bella had put up a good front: laughing, mingling but never moving too far from my side, and being a perfect hostess. However, based off her defeated and exhausted posture on my body, this had drained her.

"Why don't we get your presents, Emma? And the presents for your dad," Esme suggested. "You're not done with your birthday yet, little one."

"Kay, Nana," she chirped as she took Esme's hand. Esme nodded to Emmett and he shot up to help get the rest of the presents. Carlisle walked over to Bella and crouched in front of her.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked.

"Emotionally and physically spent," she whispered.

"If it's any consolation, you handled the party beautifully," Carlisle said, giving her a wide smile. "Not many could have been in this situation and have handled it with such grace. You are so strong."

"Why do I feel like a failure?" she asked, looking at him before looking at me. "I'm shaking like a leaf and I feel so empty."

"You're not a failure, Bella," I soothed. "I'm in awe of your strength and I love you so much."

She sat up and stared at me, tears trickling down her cheeks, smudging her fairy makeup. "I want to feel normal," she sniffled. "When will that happen? When will I get through a day where I don't feel afraid?"

"It varies, Bella," Aunt Lizzie said as she sat next to Carlisle. "But, it'll probably be awhile since this was the second time that James had hurt you. Please know, though, that we all love you and we're here for you. You far exceeded my expectations of you regarding this party."

"What do you mean, Aunt Lizzie?" I asked.

"I mean that I expected her to go in the house and not mingle with anyone. But you did mingle. Granted, you were near Edward most the day but he obviously keeps you safe. Provides you with that safety blanket that you need right now. And Edward, I know that you feel like you failed Bella when she was abducted, but you are her rock."

"Bella, today was a milestone for you. Yes, you're spent, but you got through this. The next few days will probably be tough, but you're well on the road to emotional recovery," Carlisle murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Do I think you'll be ready to start the school year? That remains to be seen."

"I can't _not_ work, Carlisle," she whimpered. "I need something to focus my mind. With all of the time off, I've had nothing to do but think about what happened." He pursed his lips but didn't respond to her plea.

"Daddy! Come get your presents," Emma chirped.

"Put them by the chaise lounge, sweet girl," I said. I wasn't letting go of Bella. She needed me. I honestly needed her, too. Emmett put the presents next to the chaise and smiled at me. He kissed Bella's cheek, saying that she was a tough broad and that could kick his ass any day. Bella giggled. She sat up and moved so my presents were placed on the lounger.

"How about you alternate?" Rose suggested. "Edward, you go first since Emma opened up a toy store."

"Pick one for me?" I asked Bella. She nodded and handed me a flat box. I opened the card and saw it was from Charlie and Sue. I smiled at them and tore into the box, seeing an ultimate Guitar Hero set. I was never one for video games but I liked Guitar Hero and Rock Band. "Thank you. This is awesome! We'll have to play before you head back to Forks."

"Well, you're going to need the coordinating present to go along with it. That kit is for the PS3!" Emmett boomed.

"I don't have a PS3. I have a Wii for Emma's Dance Dance Revolution," I said.

"Nah. You've got a PS3. It's from Rosie, Mom, Dad, Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy. It's all set up in your basement," Emmett smirked. "Happy birthday, Little Cullen!"

"Thanks, Em. Everyone," I said appreciatively.

"Emma, why don't you open up the present from your dad and me?" Bella said. "It's the one in the purple box."

"Not pink?" I teased.

"No. Never pink," Bella said, winking at me.

Emma opened the card and it was a sentimental, lovey-dovey card that I picked out for my baby girl. I knew she wouldn't understand it so I underlined what I wanted her to know. That her mother and I loved her very, very much and that she was a gift to be treasured. Emma smiled softly and blushed as she thanked Bella and me. She then turned to the box and inside were two presents. One was a book. Bella loved _Pride and Prejudice_ and she found a book that simplified the story and added illustrations. Inside of the book, Bella added her own inscription. When I asked what it was, she said it was between her and her daughter. The second present was a charm necklace from both of us. On it was an angel and a small charm that said 'dream.'

"Mommy, this angel on the necklace, it's Mattie," Emma said as she walked over to us. "He's my guardian angel and he'll make sure my dreams come true, right?"

"Right, Emma," Bella said as she sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "Mattie will always be watching over you, Emma."

"He was watching over you, Mommy. He's the one made sure that you were found and that Bean is safe and healthy," Emma said as she hugged Bella. Yeah, no one had a dry eye. Bella whispered that she loved Emma and that she was so proud of her. I put my arms around both of my girls, sobbing quietly.

"Edward, you have three more presents," Rose said as she sniffled.

"Daddy, you finish opening your presents. Open this one next," she said as she handed me a blue box. "It's a gag gift from me and Mommy."

I arched a brow as I ripped the paper. Inside was a box for a build your own ukulele? "Really?" I laughed.

"You said you played like a gajillion instruments but you never said you could play the ukulele," Bella said. "Now, you can build one and teach yourself how to play. Instrument number gajillion and one."

"Thank you, both," I smiled.

"Now, last two presents are from me," Bella blushed. "They're you're real presents, Professor."

I leaned over and kissed her as she held Emma in her lap. I opened up the card first and fell over laughing. I held it up and it was a quarter rest with a fermata over the top. Underneath the musical symbol, it read 'SILENCE!' No one got it except Bella and me. And Uncle Teddy. _I didn't know he read music_.

Shrugging that off, I opened the bigger box first and nestled inside was a black leather bound picture album. Embossed on the leather was our name: Cullen Family with a picture of Bella, Emma and I from our trip to Key West. "I had Emma help me pick your favorite pictures of the two of you and I created an album with them. It was my mom's idea to make it into a scrapbook. Emma told me the stories behind the photos and I added journaling and embellishments to make it a keepsake for you, Edward. Closer to the back, I've added pictures of the three of us and left a few pages blank for when we have Bean."

"This is perfect, Bella," I whispered. "I can't wait to look at it with you and Emma."

"After you open up your last present, Daddy," Emma said, giving me the evil eye.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled. I picked up the last present and unwrapped it. There were two packages inside the larger box. I picked up the bigger package first and unwrapped it from the tissue paper. It was a framed poem: e.e. cummings 'I carry your heart'.

"Before you read the poem, open the other present," Bella said, her voice thick with emotion. I nodded and reached inside to find a long slender box. I cracked it open and on the velvet was a pendant. It was two hearts, intertwined together, one in white diamonds and the other in black diamonds. As I ran my fingers over the pave stones, Bella whispered:

"_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
>my heart)<em>

_i am never without it(anywhere  
>i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done<br>by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)_

_i want no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
>and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant<br>and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
>(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud<br>and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
>higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)<br>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_ – e.e. cummings

"Edward, at Christmas, you gave me a key to your heart. In return, I'm giving you my heart and the heart of our unborn child. They are intertwined forever," she murmured. "I love you, Professor."

I stared at her and for the first time since her abduction, I saw her. I saw my Bella. Her eyes were dancing and the love I felt for her and our baby was all consuming. The world fell away and it was just the two of us. I gently moved the package away. I reached for her and she eagerly fell into my arms. Our lips met and the world shifted on its axis. The love of my life was kissing me. The mother of my children. My soul mate. My reason for existing was in my arms and she loved me.

"Hey, um, guys?" Emmett said sheepishly. "I hate to break apart the love fest."

"What Emmett?" I sighed, exasperated with my brother at this moment.

"Um, our surrogate just called. Yeah, she's in labor! I'm going to be a daddy!" Emmett said, grinning widely.

**A/N: Cliffie! Sorry…but it's a good cliffie! Rose and Em are going to be parents thanks in part to their surrogate. Anyhow, I still need your help. What should Bella and Edward have? Boy? Girl? Please leave me a review with your 'vote.' And give me a name, too! Also, should they get married before or after Bean? Should Bella go back to work? I'm curious to what you all think. **

**Anyhow, we have up next the birth of Emmett and Rose's baby (will be short), Ashleigh's sentencing, and the announcement of what Edward and Bella are having. Pictures of the presents that Emma and Edward received for their birthdays are on my blog. In addition, check out my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I share extra teasers there and we have a good time! One big happy family! Leave me some! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**As I was writing this, it became the last **_**real**_** chapter of Finding Love Through Music. There will be an epilogue which will be posted soon. Thank you for following me through the journey of Bella and Professorward. **

***Angst Warning*  
>*Tissue Warning*<br>Just to be safe, ya know?**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**BPOV**

Amelia Isabella Cullen was born on June 22nd after nearly two days of being in labor. After she was born, little Lia was put into Rose's arms and she started sobbing. Lia was a perfect combination of Rosalie and Emmett. She had Emmett's dark hair but Rose's violet eyes. The doctor was shocked at how deep the color was in her eyes but in her parents' opinion, Lia was perfection. And she was.

Edward and I were named as Lia's godparents with a special title for Emma as being her protector. When Emmett put Lia into my arms, I could barely keep it together as I held her. She was so beautiful and in a few short months, I'd be doing the same with my baby. I kissed Lia's forehead, inhaling her soft baby smell as she nestled closer to my body, trying to listen to my heartbeat. Even though she wasn't my baby, I loved Lia immediately.

I also felt strangely empty.

Memories of Mattie and how I never got to hold him invaded my mind. My soul hurt.

The morning of our witness impact statements against Ashleigh, I got into my car and I drove to Queen of Heaven Cemetery. I needed to talk to my baby boy. I needed him. It pained me to leave Edward in his slumber but this is something I had to do on my own. He couldn't coddle me as I came to grips with what I was feeling. I left a note for Edward on his nightstand, kissing his forehead before I left.

Once I got to the cemetery, I found the spot we 'buried' my son pretty easily. He was entombed in a wall near the rear of the cemetery. I was the only person there so I could fall apart on my own terms. I carefully knelt on the ground, putting a tiny blue bear next to his name. _Charles Matthew Swan. _ "Hi, baby," I whispered. "It's been awhile but I've got some news for you. First off, your sperm donor is dead. That's a good thing. He got what was coming to him and he's probably burning in hell right now. He did hurt me, though. He took me from school and beat the crap out of me, Mattie. He did so many things to my body that I'm surprised I survived.

"I'm also surprised that the life of your little baby brother or sister survived, too. I'm pregnant, Mattie. With Edward's baby. I was so shocked when the doctor told me that I was pregnant that I thought I was getting 'punk'd.' But then I saw my baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound and I knew. You helped make this happen, Mattie. I love you so much, baby boy. I miss you. Every day. I'm happy that I'm pregnant but so upset that I never got to hold you or to see what type of man you'd be. Then, my sister-in-law has a baby via a surrogate and when I hold your cousin, Lia, I am conflicted. The love I feel for her is overwhelming but the emptiness threatens to cause me so much pain.

"Mattie, I don't know how to get over this. I'm so torn. Couple that with my anxieties of my recent abduction and I'm a mess. My therapist, family and friends are all there for me but I still feel all alone, Mattie." I fell back onto my butt and I cried, heart-wrenching sobs. I don't know how long I was crying but a pair of feeble arms wrap around me. I jumped and looked at an older woman. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No, it's okay, sweetie," she chuckled. "You looked like you needed a hug."

"I need more than a hug," I sniffled.

"Come on, sweetie. Come sit with me on the bench. I'm ninety and I can't sit on the ground like I used to," she quipped. I got up and let this woman lead me to a stone bench. "Why are you crying, dear heart?"

"A lot of reasons," I said.

"My grandchildren say that I'm a good listener," she said as she tucked a wayward hair behind my ear. "When are you due?"

"End of October," I said as I put my hand on my belly. I sighed and looked into this woman's eyes. They were green with hazel at the rims of her irises. Her hair was immaculately coiffed in tight curls. "What's your name?"

"I'm Helen," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Helen. I'm Bella," I said as looked at her, holding out my hand.

"Now, what ails you so that you were crying so hard?" Helen frowned.

"It's a long story," I sighed. I closed my eyes and told this stranger everything. I told her about my relationship with James and how he beat me nearly to death, killing our son. I told her about my two year struggle to get my life back and how I moved to Chicago for a fresh start. I told her about my dreamy relationship with Edward and his love for me and his daughter. Cringing, I recounted my recent abduction and the feelings that I was battling with. Finally, I told her about the distance this whole situation had put between Edward and I.

"Oh my," Helen blanched. "So young to deal with so much heartache." She wrapped me in her arms and held me as tightly as she could. "I know that right now it all seems black and dark, but it will get better. It sounds like your husband loves you very much and would do anything for you."

"We're not married yet," I frowned. "He proposed to me in April and with everything that happened, we hadn't had time to really address the wedding."

"Regardless of whether or not you're married, your Edward still loves you. Sweetie, I understand what you are feeling. Prior to my wedding to my husband, my John, I was attacked by one of his groomsmen. He was drunk and felt the need to take. I told my parents and they disowned me because it was during that time where a woman needed to be a virgin in order to get married. John didn't care. He still married me after he kicked the crap out of his groomsman. However, I wouldn't let John touch me because I felt dirty. It got worse, too. I was pregnant. It couldn't have been John's since we had yet to consummate our marriage. John, again, didn't care. He loved my son as if he was his own. That first year of marriage was tough but we persevered. It was finally on our second wedding anniversary that we finally consummated our marriage and we stayed married until John passed away two years ago."

"What happened to the groomsman?"

"John had beaten him up so badly that he never got his wits about him back. We never heard from him again but as far as I concerned, he was dead to me. It will take time to get what you had with Edward back but it will come back."

"Thank you, Helen," I murmured. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay. I'm usually here all by myself and it's nice to have someone to speak to. I wish you luck with your little one and if you ever want to talk, I come here every Monday at eight in the morning to visit John."

"I may take you up on that, Helen," I smiled. She hugged me one more time before I walked to the Volvo. I waved at her and pulled away from the curb. An hour later, I pulled up to the house and walked inside, feeling lighter than I had felt in months.

"Bella!" Edward called when he saw me walk into the kitchen. He ran to me and gathered me in his arms. "I was so worried," he whimpered.

"I'm fine," I said as I nestled closer in his embrace. "I just needed to talk to Mattie."

"Okay," Edward said as he kissed my hair. Gently, he took my face in his hands and he traced my cheeks. "Were you crying?"

"I was," I said, dropping my gaze to his button down shirt. "I'm feeling much better now. I promise."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he pressed.

"Not right now," I said as I looked over his shoulder at Emma. I nodded knowingly and kissed my lips sweetly before he went back making breakfast. I went upstairs to change into my dress that I was wearing to Ashleigh's court date. Once I was dressed in my black wrap dress and accessories, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. Emma prattled on how she was excited about going to Six Flags Great America. Uncle Teddy, Aunt Lizzie and Papa Carlisle were going with her while we were heading to the courthouse in downtown Chicago.

Once Emma is gone with Uncle Teddy, Aunt Lizzie and Papa Carlisle, Edward walks me into the living room, pulling me into his lap. "Talk to me, love," he said as he nuzzled my neck. "I woke up this morning and I was all alone in our bed. I read your note but, I want to hear it from you. Does this have to do with Lia?"

"It's a lot of things, Edward," I sighed. "Lia is part of it. So is our bean. But a big part of it is me. I hate feeling so empty. The emptiness was amplified when I held Lia. I love her but I hate the fact that I never got to hold Mattie. I'm afraid that I'll resent our baby since it will survive while Mattie didn't."

"Bella, you will love our bean. I get what you're saying, but I have no doubt that you will not resent our baby. I think the combination of what you went through along with the stressors of Emma's birthday party and your physical and emotional healing are causing your feelings of self-doubt."

"I also hate being so detached from you," I frowned. "We've always been so close and now I feel like there is a wall up between us, Edward. I hate it. I miss you. I miss us."

"I miss you, too, Bella, but we'll get back to what we had before," he said as he gently cupped my cheek. "In fact, after our time in court, I'm taking you out to eat at the restaurant where we had our first date and Emma's staying with my parents. I figured we needed some time to be just us. I love my daughter but I miss my fiancée. She needs me a little more than my daughter right now. Is that okay?" I bit my lip and nodded, putting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and buried my nose into his neck, smelling his cologne and his fresh, masculine scent. "I love you, Bella. I know that right now everything is a mess, but I'm never leaving you. Ever. You, Bean and Emma are my life."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered as I kissed his neck.

"I need to finish getting ready and then we have to go downtown," he sighed. "I'll be right back, love."I held onto him tighter before getting up off up his lap. He pressed his lips against mine, smiling crookedly at me. I can't help but respond back with my own smile when I see him like this. He kissed me again and darted up the stairs to finish dressing in his gray suit. I went into the kitchen and began cleaning the remnants from breakfast. A few moments later and Edward sauntered down the stairs with a pair of sunglasses in his hair and he was attaching his watch onto his wrist. As I watched him, I felt myself become turned on as he moved gracefully around the kitchen. He was still too thin because of the weight he lost but he was still sexy as fuck. "Um, Bella?"

"What?" I asked as I shook off my Edward induced haze.

"You were spacing out, love. And staring at my crotch," he snorted.

"Blame the hormones," I pouted. "I need some sort of release but I'm so fucking afraid!"

"We can try tonight," he said softly as he moved closer to me. "Not making love but other things. I can make you feel good, Bella." His voice was like melted butter, so smooth. My eyes rolled back in my head as I listen to his husky voice promise to make me 'feel good.' However, I couldn't really focus on that too long as Edward chuckled, lacing his fingers with mine and leading me to the Land Rover so we could drive to the city.

It was quiet in the car, save for some music playing on the radio. Edward's hand was gripping mine as we weaved through traffic on the highway. In the city, Edward expertly navigated the streets as he parked in the garage near the Cook County Courthouse. We walked inside and went up to the courtroom where Ashleigh was going to get her sentence brought forth after we gave our witness impact statements. Inside of the courtroom, it's just us, the prosecutors, Ashleigh's defense team and her aunt and uncle. Edward and I sit behind the prosecution who give us both tight smiles. They know they've won, but our statements will dictate Ashleigh's punishment.

The female attorney turns to us. "Do you have your statements ready?" she asked.

"Yes, we do," Edward replied as he laced his fingers with mine. "Who will go first?"

"You will, Mr. Cullen," she said. "Then Miss Swan. Once you're done with your statements, Miss Stewart will get an opportunity to speak. It's in the judge's hands after that. Any questions?"

We both shook our heads 'no' and waited for the bailiff to announce the judge. I was shivering as I waited for the judge and for Ashleigh. Edward held me close, murmuring words of comfort. A few moments later, Ashleigh was brought into the courtroom. She looked even more bedraggled than when I found her at Springview Central. But what shocked me the most was her belly. She was pregnant. With James' baby. _That is horrible. _Edward must have noticed as he hissed quietly. "He got her pregnant? That monster got her pregnant!"

"She looks to be around four months along," I muttered. "I wonder what's going to happen to the baby."

"It's not our concern, Bella," Edward said coldly. "James may have broken her but it was her decision that caused him to find you and torment you. Do not let this change what you have to say, Bella. Don't."

I put my hand on my own pregnant belly and I felt tears fall onto my cheeks. Edward kissed my temple as Ashleigh turned to look at us. Her blue eyes widened when she saw me. However, her expression was hollow and didn't have any emotion. She was too far gone. I just prayed that when she had her baby that it gets a good family who will love it. Forever.

The judge came into the courtroom and the expectations were dictated to all parties involved. Once he was done with his speech the prosecutors introduced Edward first. He stood up and kissed me softly before walking to the podium set up between the two lawyers' tables.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you," Edward said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "My name is Edward Cullen and I used to be one of Ashleigh's teachers at Springview Central High School. She was a member of my choir and was cast as the lead in our spring musical. Ashleigh would have graduated this spring had she not gotten mixed up with James Hunter. Ashleigh would have gone to University of Minnesota had she not gotten mixed up with James Hunter. But instead, she got met up with James and it all spiraled out of control.

"Yes, James killed her parents and raped her repeatedly but Ashleigh ALWAYS had a choice in her actions. She could have lost our phone number. She could have led James to another high school. She SHOULD have called the police. Anything other than what she did would have been preferred. Her actions caused my fiancée, the mother of my child, to be abducted by James and carried her across state lines where she was tormented every day for nearly six days. By the grace of God, she survived and so did our baby. All of this could have been avoided if Ashleigh had turned James into the cops. I will forever be haunted by almost losing the woman I love more than my own life because of her actions. She needs to pay for those actions." Edward ended his speech and folded his paper, glaring at Ashleigh. She shrunk under the scrutiny of his glare. Edward helped me out of the chair as the prosecutor was introducing me. I walked up to the podium and blew out a breath.

I closed my eyes and began my statement. "Good afternoon. My name is Isabella Swan and I was the one who was taken by James Hunter. I was the sacrificial lamb that was brought to slaughter by Ashleigh Stewart. She led him to my school and like a huntress, sat lying in wait until I was alone. Now, I did sacrifice myself to save Ashleigh. I went with James so he wouldn't kill her but it doesn't negate the atrocities I was subjected to. Ashleigh didn't personally do them but she did have a hand in putting me in the situation.

"She should have called the police. She should have found a way to get away from James, but she didn't. Her poor choices have been made and now her punishment needs to be set forth. Her actions have consequeances and she has to deal with them. Just like I have to deal with the pain that James imparted on me. Imparted on my family, my fiancé, my daughter, everyone around me. I'm terrified of the dark. I can't let my fiancé touch me in fear of a flashback. Every loud noise makes me quiver in fear. I'm afraid to live my life in a time where I should be celebrating. I'm pregnant, which in and of itself is a miracle, and I'm getting married to my prince charming. Instead, I'm hiding in my home in terror that James will find me. That fear was instilled in me by that selfish girl who took it upon herself to meddle in our lives because she wasn't performing in a high school musical.

"When I saw her this afternoon, I had every intention of praying for leniency, but I'm pissed off and tired of being terrified. Someone has to pay for what was done to me and to my family. James got the easy way out. Ashleigh, not so much. You've made your bed, sweetheart. Now, lie in it." I huffed out a breath and walked back to my spot next to Edward.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you so much," he cooed against my temple.

"I want to go home, Edward," I whimpered.

"We will. I'll take you home and make sure you're safe and happy, love," he promised.

"Miss Stewart, it's your turn to say something, if you want," the judge said. "I've made my decision but I'll give you the floor."

"Okay," Ashleigh mumbled as she stood up. She shuffled to the podium but turned to face Edward and me. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, I know that what I have to say means nothing to you but I have to say it. The reasoning behind what happened to you; why I worked with James was pure spite because you took away my part. I know now that I was a fool. I knew James was evil when he killed my parents and took my innocence. But, I didn't realize his infatuation with you, Ms. Swan. He would describe, in detail what he did to you in the past and what he planned on doing to you in the future. He told me about the baby that you lost and how he was glad that you miscarried because of what he did.

"I wish I could go back in time and take it all back but that can't happen. The only thing I can do is apologize. The words sound empty but I am so sorry for what I did. I am so sorry for putting you in that situation. There were days where I wished that James had killed me in the hallway. That way, I can't endure the overwhelming guilt that I feel for what I did to both of you. I pray that eventually you'll forgive me but I won't hold my breath."

"You got that right," I muttered. Edward chuckled darkly and kissed my forehead.

Ashleigh sat back down next to her attorney and she began sobbing. The judge glowered at her for a few moments before he banged his gavel. "Ashleigh Jane Stewart, please rise." Her attorney helped her to her feet. "You have pleaded guilty to the following counts: accessory to kidnapping, accessory to second degree murder, assault, battery, perjury, and underage drinking. It is this court's decision that you be held in a women's correctional facility for no less than fifteen years with the possibility of parole in seven years. Upon the birth of your child, you will be required to give it up to either your next of kin, your aunt and uncle. If they cannot care for the child, your baby will be placed in the foster care system as you have already agreed to terminate your parental rights. Do you understand your sentence?" Ashleigh responded with a loud sob as she collapsed into her chair. "I'll take that as a yes. Bailiff, please take the prisoner into custody. Court is adjourned."

Two bailiffs had to physically carry Ashleigh out of the courtroom while her aunt and uncle left quietly. Edward and I sat, stunned at what had just transpired. Eventually, the only people in the courtroom are me and Edward. He was holding me while I silently fell apart. "I'm sorry, Edward," I sniffled, pulling away from him.

"Don't be, Bella. This was a rough day. I get that. Now, let's get you home and into some comfy clothes," he soothed.

"I'm sorry about marring your plans, too," I frowned.

"Bella, stop. Your happiness and safety are the only things that matter to me right now. When we get home, you're going to go upstairs and curl up in bed. Once I put an order in for some pizza, I'll be doing the same."

"Can we have Chinese instead?" I pouted. "I've got a hankering for General Tso's Chicken."

"Whatever you want, beautiful," Edward snickered as we left the courthouse.

xx FLTM xx

It had been roughly a month since Ashleigh's sentencing and things were slowly returning to normal. Or rather the new normal for us. I was meeting twice a week with Pam and once a week with Aunt Lizzie to try and get over my fears but it was falling flat. Whenever anyone mentioned school or work, I started having a panic attack. Each time that happened, my heart broke and I just knew that my days as a teacher are numbered. If I can't walk into a school, then I cannot work.

Simple as that.

But, it drove me mad. I wanted to work. Anything to get my mind off my neuroses.

Anyhow, today Edward and I were going to Dr. Warren's office to see if Bean is going to behave and let us see what we're having. Alice is chomping at the bit if she needs to buy blue clothes or pink clothes. _God, not pink clothes. I hate fucking pink._ Nervously, I bit down on my lip as we waited in the reception area.

"Bella, relax," Edward said as he slowly released my lip from my mouth. "You're going to bite that raw."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I shifted in my seat. My belly has definitely blossomed. It looks like I have a beach ball underneath my clothes but the steady fluttering inside indicates that it's most definitely not a beach ball. It's a very active baby that loves to hear daddy sing. Or talk. Or anything where he makes sound. "What's your guess?"

"We're having a baby," Edward quipped, winking at me.

"Smart ass. What do you think we're going to have? A wooly mammoth?" I snorted. "Do you think we're having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care what we have, Bella, as long as the baby is healthy," Edward said, staring into my eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" called the nurse. Edward kissed me sweetly and helped me out of the tiny chairs in the reception area. I did my little waddle to the scale where I learned that I gained another ten pounds. I wrinkled my nose at that. Edward kissed my neck and said that he loved me no matter what I weighed. _Too bad you still haven't been intimate with him since your attack. You may want to jump at that chance before you're the size of one of the Himalayas. _After my weight is taken, I did the standard pee test and then headed into the office where my ultrasound was going to take place. I pulled up my shirt and shimmied my shorts down as I waited for Dr. Warren.

She came in a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine and a bright smile. "Let's see if your bean is going to cooperate today," she giggled.

"Yes, please," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "I just got a text from Alice with the latest totals for what we're having."

"What are the odds?" Dr. Warren asked.

"Out of the ten people in our family that actually have a vested interest in the Bean, five believe that Bean is going to be a girl and five believe that Bean will be a boy. Then there's Uncle Teddy is playing his luck with saying that Bella's pregnant with fraternal twins: a boy and a girl."

"Well, Uncle Teddy is definitely not going to win. There's only one baby in there," Dr. Warren said. "This will be cold, Bella. I'm sorry." I hissed as the gel was squeezed onto my belly. Dr. Warren apologized again. "What do Mom and Dad think?"

"I don't care as long as the baby is healthy," Edward said diplomatically.

"I call bullshit," Dr. Warren snorted.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at my doctor. "I've been trying to get a straight answer out of him for days now."

"Don't be mad, Bella," he frowned. "But, I really hope that we have a boy. It'll make our family complete. But, I don't care. I'll love our baby no matter what the gender."

"Okay. Mom?" Dr. Warren asked.

"A boy," I whispered. "It'll be a struggle with whatever we have because I'll still feel like I'm just replacing Mattie, but I want a boy, too."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed and that we see what's under your baby's hood," Dr. Warren smiled. She pointed out the head and fingers of our baby, saying that it was growing perfectly. The heart rate was right on target. "Now, let's see what's going on between its legs. Do we have a penis or a clitoris?" Dr. Warren finagled the transducer and found the baby's legs. She smiled. "Baby is behaving. Edward, what do you see?"

Edward was staring at the screen and his mouth was hanging open. I couldn't really look since the monitor was behind me. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" Dr. Warren pressed. "You've got a 50/50 chance of getting it right."

"Bean definitely takes after me," Edward laughed. "We're having a boy?"

"Congratulations, Dad," Dr. Warren said with a genuine grin. I moved and Dr. Warren pointed out my son's prominent member of his anatomy. _Definitely takes after Edward. Damn_. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over onto my cheeks. "Here you go, Mom." She handed me a few Kleenexes as I blubbered. "Let me clean you up after we print off some pictures and then we'll go into my office and have your exam."

The rest of the appointment was pretty cut and dry. Due to my scarring and miscarriage, we were scheduling a C-section and we finalized the date for that. We also talked about baby's growth and my lingering concerns about birth defects due to the medication that James slipped me in my water when I was held hostage. It doesn't matter if our baby had any after effects; we'd love it just the same. However, I was still afraid.

The last thing we did was sign up for some birthing classes since I was a newbie to this whole baby thing. Edward may have had Emma but she's eight years old and well, I pretty much told him that he needed a refresher. Edward, being the people pleaser that he is, agreed and we signed up with the nurse as we left.

We got home and Edward insisted I take a nap. I didn't argue since I was snoozing in the car ride home. I slept hard and long. When I woke up, it was twilight and I was very disoriented. On the bed, next to me, was a folded up note with Edward's elegant script.

_Dearest Marian,_

_In the closet, I put out a dress for you. Alice designed it just for you. Please put it on and meet me in the dining room, love. _

_I love you,_

_Professor_

I stretched my body and padded to the closet. Inside, hanging on the rack was a gorgeous deep teal, one-shouldered dress that looked like something from a Greek drama. I decided that after my nap, I needed to shower so I walked into our massive and luxurious shower and washed off the funk of sleep. I didn't wash my hair, but pinned it up so it wouldn't get wet. Once I was done with my shower, I laid my hands on my belly. The scars from James' attack had faded. The smooth pink skin that remained still provided me with a very real reminder of what happened. Plus, my baby belly stretched them as well, making them appear to be even bigger. I wrinkled my nose at them. A few traitorous tears fell from my eyes but I dabbed them away as I began applying some makeup.

After my face was done, I went into the bedroom and put on my dress, along with some sexy lingerie. Even though I wasn't going to get any. _Fucking head…let me make love with my fiancé!_ I, at least, wanted to look pretty for him. I put on some matching jewelry and slid on some Grecian sandals with some rhinestones across the arch of my foot. I left my hair up and headed downstairs. The lights were dimmed and all along the floor, pillar candles were lit, guiding me to the dining room.

The room sparkled with the candles inside. The table was set elegantly with deep red linens and the finest china. Atop one of the plates was another note, though.

_Bella, _

_I'm finishing up in the kitchen. Have a seat and enjoy some sparkling grape juice. I love you._

_Edward_

I settled into the seat and picked up the glass filled with the bubbly drink. I took a sip, giggling at the feeling of the fizziness of the drink. As I sat there, some quiet music was piped into the room using the sound system that was installed in the house. I immediately recognized it as some orchestral music that Edward had composed. I smiled softly as I waited for him. Edward breezed into the dining room carrying a platter of something.

He looked so ethereal in the candlelight. His bronze hair was tousled, being backlit from the warm lighting of the room. His body was killing me with his fitted purpled dress shirt and gray pants that hung perfectly around his hips. Perched on his nose were his glasses which made me happy. I loved a man in glasses.

Edward put the platter down in front of me and he looked into my eyes, his jade green eyes blazing into mine. "You look so incredibly beautiful, my Bella," he murmured before his lips gently touched mine. "A goddess."

"Where's your toga?" I quipped, laughing lightly. "You're a god."

"Eh," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm okay. Let me get the rest of our dinner. I'll be right back, beautiful." He left the room and I looked on the platter. It appeared to be veal piccata. It smelled delicious and I was starving. Bean poked me in the ribs, obviously hungry, too.

"Smells good, huh, little one?" I asked my belly. "Daddy is an amazing cook and I could honestly eat that entire platter of food." _Poke. Poke. _"Is that a challenge, Bean?" _Poke. _"Game on."

"Were you just talking to your belly?" Edward asked, his voice filled with awe.

I blushed. "Um, yeah. Apparently, Bean loves your cooking. He's jabbing his foot into my stomach at devouring the feast you've prepared for us. He kind of challenged me to eat the entire platter."

"That is so fucking adorable," he breathed as he put down the plates with the past and vegetables. He fell to his knees and kissed my baby bump. "Are you beating up Mommy, little one?" Edward asked as he continued kissing my belly. "Be good to her. Love her, baby."

I laughed as I wiped my damp cheeks. _Ugh! Hormones._ "Can you be any more cute?" I chuckled as I looked down at him.

"I can be but I save that for my other fiancée," he snorted. I rolled my eyes and moved so I could turn a shoulder to him. Edward bent down and gently kissed my one bare shoulder. "You know that you're the only for me, Bella. You mean so much to me. You and Bean, love. I feel so blessed, Bella."

I turned and smiled at him. "Me too, Edward," I said as I put my hand on my growing belly. Edward began making our plates while I watched him intently. "Did you make all of this while I was sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I was pounding the meat," he chuckled. "I checked on you and you were tangled up in the blankets and hugging my pillow. It was adorable."

"I bet my drooling was the epitome of hot, Cullen," I smirked.

"Nah, it was the snoring," Edward laughed as he put the plate in front of me. He poured himself a glass of water and picked up his glass. "I want to propose a toast." I arched a brow. "It's a good thing, love. Anyhow, I propose a toast to you, my Bella. You are so amazing and I love you so much. Every day you show me another part of you that I love and admire. I love you and I love our baby boy."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said as I clinked my glass to his. "I know that the past few months haven't been easy for you…You've had the patience of a saint."

"Bella, stop," he said as he put his glass down. "You're right, it hasn't been easy. For either one of us. But, you don't see me running, do you?"

"No, but I still feel badly that all of my bullshit has been on your shoulders," I frowned as I picked at my food. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then, I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently. "I don't think I can go back to school, Edward. I've tried but each time Pam or Aunt Lizzie mention it, I have a fit."

"You and I both know that I can support us both with my salary and with my trust," he said.

"But, you don't understand, Edward. The only time I haven't worked was when I was originally hurt. I was supported by my dad and I hated it. I have to do something," I frowned.

"Well, you're an English teacher. Have you ever considered writing? Or public speaking? Sharing your story with other women in similar situations?" Edward suggested. "Or you could get your masters degree and work at a college. It's still teaching but in a different institution. You'd love working with college level students. When I got my masters, I loved teaching students who _wanted_ to be there. Whatever you decide, though, I'm here to support you."

"Aunt Lizzie did mention that, too. The public speaking," I said. "And going back to school does have its appeal, but I'm thinking about getting my masters in social work. Do what Aunt Lizzie and Pam do?"

"You'd be amazing, Bella. I have no doubt that you would really connect with your clients," Edward said as he took my hand in his.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad, Bella. I would never want you to be placed in a situation where you were not comfortable," he explained. "Which brings me to my announcement…"

"Is everything okay?" I asked, panic rising.

"Everything's fine, love," he said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I'm in a similar situation with you in the fact that I am struggling going back to Springview. So, I put out some feelers and I've interviewed at several colleges. All of the interviews happened while you were at your appointments but the long and short of it is that I've been offered a position at two colleges. One is not my first choice: it's an adjunct position at Elmhurst College where I would be with the jazz faculty and focus my attentions on composition; the second is what I've been dreaming of: it's a tenured track position at North Central College where I would be teaching music history, music literacy, music composition, direct two choirs and be the director of the musical and an opera workshop. Plus, they'd give me a stipend to get my doctorate."

"Really?" I asked.

"However, I wanted your opinion before I accepted the jobs," Edward explained.

"The second one," I said as I took his hand in mine. "Take the second one, Edward. Would we have to move?"

"Probably not right away. I can commute for a year but if the position is as intensive as they say, I'd probably want to move closer to campus," he said, giving me a crooked grin.

"So, we're both resigning from Springview?" I asked.

"It looks like it," he chuckled, pulling me out of my chair and into his lap. "We can send our resignation letters tomorrow after I contact the music department chair at North Central. Bella, you have to see this facility they have built. It's amazing. Wentz Hall is a musicians dream!" He idly ran his fingers along my bare arm as he pressed butterfly kisses to my temple and cheek. "There is one more thing, Bella. I don't want to give you the impression that I want to rush you, but when do you want to get married?"

"Do you want a big wedding?" I asked.

"I had the big wedding with Jessica. Since this is my second marriage, I'm okay with something small," he replied. "What do you want?"

"The appropriate girly response would be a massive to-do with a frilly dress," I giggled. "But, I'd be happy just getting married at city hall with a justice of the peace presiding. I don't think I could handle a big wedding right now but I do want to be your wife before Bean is born."

"I love the sound of that," Edward said as he cradled me in his arms. "Now, you know that a certain pocket-sized pixie is going to be pissed about our choice."

"It's not her fucking wedding," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"This is true but can I make a suggestion?"

"Okay…"

"We get married by the justice of the peace, the way you want and when you feel like you're ready to have a reception, we will," he said as he gently cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "For the ceremony, it can be you, me, Emma, your parents and my parents. Also, I want you to adopt Emma. The paperwork has already been drafted and all I need is a judge to sign the paperwork along with a certain Isabella Cullen."

My heart burst and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed every available inch of his skin. I mumbled my love for him as I smothered him with kisses. When I pulled away, Edward's glasses were askew on his face and his hair was riotous mess atop his head. Then, something clicked inside of me. A switch was turned on and I just couldn't deny myself anymore. I needed him.

I needed us.

"Make love to me, Edward," I purred, staring into his deep, emerald orbs. "I know that you will be gentle with me. I know that you're not James…"

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you. Or our bean," he frowned.

"You won't. You can't," I said as I took his head in my hands. "Edward, I love you and I trust you. And honestly, I need you. So much."

Edward closed his eyes and removed his glasses, rubbing his face. He opened his eyes and stared at me. Tenderly, he brought up his hand and cupped my cheek. "If you are uncomfortable for any reason, I want you to tell me, Bella. This is about you, love. I didn't make this meal to seduce you. I wanted to do something special for you and the baby."

"I will, Edward," I said.

"Okay, love. Let me blow out the fire hazard that is in our dining room. I'll meet you upstairs," he said. Staring into my eyes again, he dipped his head and kissed me deeply. I moaned loudly as his tongue slid between my lips. Too quickly, the kiss ended and I was heading up to our bedroom. I stripped out of my dress and searched frantically for a cute little blue baby doll that Alice gave me when she heard that I was pregnant. It was innocent but still sexy as it showed off the baby belly.

_Scars and all…crap. _

I held up the baby doll and scowled at it. I'll just put on one of Edward's t-shirts. It'll hide the nastiness on my stomach.

"Wear it," Edward said, his voice sounding like honey and sex. "You are so fucking gorgeous…"

"You'll see my scars," I frowned.

"I don't care about them. I care about you, love," he said as he took my face in his hands. "Wear it, baby." He pressed his lips to mine in a scorching hot kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and I was reduced to a puddle of Bella goo in deep teal chiffon. Edward let me go and as he left, unzipped my dress. He winked as he headed into the bedroom. In my Edward-induced haze, I stripped out of the dress and into the baby doll and barely there scrap of panties. I released my hair and it tumbled over my shoulders in a curtain of mahogany curls. With a calming breath, I headed back out into the bedroom where Edward had lit numerous candles around the room, similar to the night when we first made love.

Edward was leaning against the head board, looking far too sexy in his boxer briefs and a lopsided smile. "Hi," I said nervously, playing with the hem of my nightie.

"Hi," he smirked as he got up from his spot on the bed. He moved slowly toward me and ran his fingers up my arms, causing me to shiver. "Are you cold?"

"No," I said, as I looked up at him through my lashes. "It's just when you touched me, I felt…something…I mean, look at my arm. I've got gooseflesh."

Edward tenderly ran his fingers along my forearms, igniting my skin. I moaned and bit my lip. "I know, Bella. I feel it too," Edward murmured as he moved my hand to his chest. Beneath my fingers, I could feel his heart slamming against his ribs. His own skin was covered in goose bumps. "I've missed being with you, Bella. I mean, I love holding you at night while we sleep, but I miss our intimacy. Not the sex. Which, don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing…but just connecting with you on that emotional and physical level…"

"Me too, Edward. But, I need you to be patient with me. I know that James never touched me sexually, I'm still…"

"I know. If you are uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop," he promised.

"What if you're, um, in pain," I grimaced.

"Bella, no man has ever died of blue balls. If so a lot of teenage boys would have never made it to adulthood," Edward quipped. "Myself included." His fingertips move up my arms until he reached my shoulders. Gingerly, he traced my collarbone, moving down to my pendant that lay just above my breasts. I stared at his pendant which was, admittedly very feminine, but looked perfect lying on his muscular chest. Using my own hands, I slid my palms down his lean, sinewy body. He had gained the wait that he had lost back plus some extra muscles. His body looked like it was chiseled from the finest Italian marble and it almost sparkled in the candlelight. I circled my fingertips around his dusty rose nipples which earned a low rumble from his belly. I gazed up at him and his eyes were black with desire and his nostrils were flared in anticipation. "Feels so fucking good, Bella."

I smiled as pressed a kiss to his chin, then moved down his neck as I placed open mouthed kisses along his torso, sucking at his nipples. He groaned and moved my face back up to his. Staring directly into my eyes, he moved closer to my mouth. Once my eyes fluttered shut, Edward's mouth gently caressed mine. This kiss wasn't about sex or passion. This kiss was about reconnection. It was about finding what we had lost because of James. Edward's soft mouth moved tenderly against mine and it felt amazing. His strong arms slowly moved to my waist and he pulled me close to his chest, crushing me against his bare torso. When our skin touched, Edward's kisses grew more passionate and frenzied. His tongue begged to enter my mouth, which I eagerly gave him.

"My Bella…my beautiful Bella," Edward murmured against my mouth. "My love. My Bella…my baby."

I choked back a sob and tangled my hands into his hair, tugging on his bronze tresses. Edward bent down and grabbed my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist. I latched onto him, not wanting to fall as he carried us to the bed. Carefully, without breaking our kiss, he lay me down on my back, gazing at me like I was the rarest and most exotic of treasures. He reached the bow that was nestled beneath my breasts, tugging on the white satin. It came undone easily and the baby doll fell open but I was still covered. "Tonight, it's all about you, my love," he cooed. "I want to make you feel so cherished, loved and special. I want show you how much I love you. Please, let me? Let me love you, beautiful."

"Please, Edward," I moaned as stared up at him. He smiled crookedly and bent down, carefully covering me with his body. His mouth met mine a flurry of feverish kisses as I held him close to me with my legs. Despite the heat of our kissing, Edward's hands were tenderly caressing my arms, moving closer to my breasts. The baby doll had fallen away and I was nearly bare, save for the skimpy panties that matched it. He palmed my breast and gently toyed with my nipple. My back arched at the feeling. My breasts were hyper sensitive due to my pregnancy and well, Edward playing with them was causing my body to go haywire. His lips moved from mine and he placed wet, open mouthed kisses along my neck and down my sternum. His eyes met mine as he kissed to my breasts, hovering over my left nipple. His warm breath fanned over my tit and I was anxious to feel his lips around it. I whimpered and wiggled until Edward smiled. Keeping his eyes on mine, the very tip of his tongue touched my breast which caused my body to seize up.

_Holy mother! I'm so turned on! I'm on the verge of coming and he's just licked my boob. _

Edward's low chuckle brought me back to the present. "Sensitive, love?"

"You have no fucking idea," I said, arching a brow.

"Shall I continue?" Edward asked as he gently blew on my pebbled nipples. Not able to form a coherent response, I just nodded and pressed his face back to my chest. He laughed as he nipped and sucked on my right breast while his hand fondled my left. My moans were loud as Edward brought me closer to the edge with his mouth and hands. Only using my breasts. Holy GOD! I was screaming after a few more moments of Edward playing with my boobs and he sat up, looking awfully proud of himself. "That was honestly a first, Bella. I mean, I've heard rumors of women and how sensitive their breasts are during pregnancy but to actually see you get off with just me playing with your perfect boobs…damn."

"You're just that good, Professor," I winked at him.

"Well, that's one orgasm," he growled as he leaned over me. "Shall we go for at least two more even before I get my boxers off?"

_Excuse me? What?_

_My brain has been deprived of oxygen and blood since it's all rushing away from my brain. _

"I'll take the dazed look on your face as a yes," he said as he kissed my neck. "I love you, Bella. I love the way your body feels underneath me, baby. I love feeling your baby belly pressed against me. I love the way your skin smells: like vanilla, lavender with a hint of strawberries. I love the way you moan when you are getting ready to come, begging for more. Do you want more, Bella?"

"I think I just came from what you just said," I whimpered as I wiggled underneath him.

"So, if I take off your panties, I'll find you dripping?" he purred as he reached for the hem of my panties. "Can I feel how wet you are through these scanty things?" Another pitiful whimper escaped from my lips as Edward's hand moved to cup my sex. "Dear GOD. Completely drenched, Bella." Languidly, he moved to the side of me, holding one of my legs between his own as he rubbed my clit through my panties. I clutched at his chest as his deft fingers rubbed my throbbing nub over the thin fabric. Edward's mouth descended over mine as I was getting closer and closer to my release. Based off the deep yearnings I felt in my gut, it was going to be a strong one. Digging my nails into Edward's shoulder, my head fell back as my body twitched. Edward kept moving his hand over me as I slowly fell back to earth.

His warmth pulled away and I frowned. "I'm not going far," he chided. He crouched on the ground and pulled on my panties. I awkwardly arched my back and raised my hips so he could remove my underwear. Once they were gone, he spread my legs, staring at my pussy. Despite the lack of smexy times, I still maintained my waxing appointments and had just gotten myself 'cleaned up' prior to my appointment with Dr. Warren.

Slowly, Edward kissed up my leg and stopped at my inner thigh. He swirled his tongue close to my core but not quite there. I moaned as I sat up, watching his head between my legs. Pulling away, Edward repeated his ministrations with my other leg only this time he sucked on my inner thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise. A hickey. His mark. "You're mine, Bella. Not his. You wear my ring. Mine," he said, possessively.

"Yours," I murmured. Edward's eyes darkened and he swiped his tongue along my core. I watched with rapt attention as Edward feasted on me. His tongue darted in and out of my pussy as his thumb toyed with my clit. Then, he moved his mouth to my nub and thrust a finger into my body, curling it up and inside of me, brushing my g-sport. My body was a livewire. I couldn't stop moving underneath Edward's expert tongue, fingers and love. Too soon, I was a writhing, screaming mess of legs, orgasms and uncontrolled twitching.

After I calmed down, I sat up and pulled Edward up to me. His hair was sticking up every which way and his face was flushed from being buried between my thighs. Using strength that I didn't know I possessed, I twisted Edward onto his back and perched myself astride his hips. His arousal was currently poking me in the ass and once I felt it, I stiffened. I closed my eyes and used my breathing techniques that Pam and Aunt Lizzie taught me. _This is Edward. He loves me. He wants me. _

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked as he sat up, wrapping his arms around my body.

"Fine," I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm fine. Just a moment of…I'm okay."

"We don't have to make love, Bella," Edward frowned. "If it's too much…"

"No, I need to feel you. It was our love that gave us our Bean and so desperately want it back," I said fervently. I closed my eyes and a few tears dripped down my cheeks. "I want you. I want to…but I have to be in control."

"Whatever you want, baby," he said as he took my head in his hands.

"Can you take off your boxers?" I asked.

"You need to move," he smirked. I gave him a look and got up off his lap. Edward quickly divested himself of his boxers and tossed them on the floor. As he did, I watched his cock. Memories assaulted me of James hovering over me as he masturbated on my body, his threats of raping me, his enjoyment of my humiliation… "Hey, Bella, we can stop. Let me just…"

"No," I whimpered as I kept my gaze on him. On his arousal. _Edward wasn't James. Edward would never humiliate me like he did. Edward loves me. Edward LOVES me. _Slowly, I moved my hand to touch it. His cock twitched. I jumped.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Unexpected reaction…"

"It's okay," I replied as I wrapped my hand around it. He was so hard but in the same way, very soft, too. I looked back at Edward's eyes and they were hooded with desire. "Lay on your back, please?"

He nodded and lay down. I continued stroking him, getting used to the feeling of him in my hand. _Edward loves me. He would never hurt me. _Carefully, I straddled his legs, still staring at his erection. I could feel my eyes well with tears but I tried my hardest to keep them at bay. I released his cock and walked on my knees so I was positioned over him. _Edward loves me._ "Give me your hands, Edward," I begged. He reached up for me and I twined my fingers with his. Slowly, I eased myself down onto his shaft, allowing him to fill me to the hilt. "God," I moaned as I squeezed his hands.

"Yes, baby," he groaned as he pulled me down. I fell, pinning his hands with mine and I kissed him softly as I began wiggling my hips. He filled me and with each thrust, I felt our souls twining together in the most primal of dances. Edward's responding kisses, thrusts and moans kept me grounded. One of Edward's hands moved to my face and he gently cupped my cheek. "Don't cry, Bella. I'll never hurt you. I love you so much, baby." His quiet affirmation caused me to silent sob more as I rocked on his body. He sat up and held me tightly as we continued to make love. His own tears falling on my shoulders. Edward came quietly as he held me to his chest, crushing me to his body. I clung to him as we both fell apart in each other's arms.

Being with him was bittersweet. It felt amazing to feel him inside of me again. However, it was marred with memories of what James did to me. Will it always be like this? Will we always struggle with these fears?

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said as he looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "It was just too much…I missed being with you and I loved that we were able to make love. However, I _hate_ what James did to you. I _hate_ that he caused you so much pain. I wish I could take that away."

"You did, Edward," I said as I wiped his cheeks with my thumbs. "By loving me."

"I'll always love you, Bella," he said reverently. "Marry me?"

"I already am going to marry you," I chuckled.

"No. I don't want to wait. Marry me. As soon as we can. Be the mother to my children. Adopt my baby girl. Marry me?"

"Yes."

FIN

**A/N: And I think this is the last real chapter of **_**Finding Love Through Music.**_** I will be doing an epilogue so we can get some happy times. (I did give you sex! Check out my blog for some pictures that inspired me, linky in my profile). The epilogue will give you a glimpse into the future of Bella and Professorward, and let's not forget Emma and Bean (his name will be revealed in the epi). Leave me some lovin and check out my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Hugs and I'll see you on the flipside! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**As I was writing this, it became the last **_**real**_** chapter of Finding Love Through Music. There will be an epilogue which will be posted soon. Thank you for following me through the journey of Bella and Professorward. I'm not putting an epic author's note at the end, so I'm putting it here. Pictures of their wedding, gifts and such are found on my blog (link in my profile). Also, check out my facebook group, Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Extra teasers, conversations and Rob porn is found there. Finally, thank you everyone for reading and following me through this tumultuous journey of Bella and Professorward. I know I received some flack with the 'fake' ending of the last chapter; that I copped out with the birth of Bean and the fallout of the miscarriage. I kind of did. I still am, but it's because I don't want to portray it ineffectively. I've never been pregnant and subsequently, never lost a child. I don't know those feelings. Nor do I want to downplay them, either. I hope what I did with this chapter puts those of you at ease with my 'cop out.' Anyhow, if you have an issue about how I wrote this chapter, please PM me. Don't blast me publicly on a review. Thanks! **

**Chapter Thirty**

**EPOV**

I watched her sleep. After Bella said she'd marry me, she collapsed against my body. Her body and mind emotionally, mentally and physically wrecked from our coupling. I was wide awake as I held her. Her beautiful naked body was pressed up against me and she couldn't get any closer to me. Not that I was complaining. I wanted her as close to me as humanly possible. Forever.

Yeah, that would probably be an issue when it came to going to work. But a guy can wish, right?

"No…James, please…" Bella whimpered. She clawed at my chest.

"Shhh, love," I cooed. "I'm here. James won't hurt you."

She sobbed and moved ever closer to me, tucking her head underneath my chin. I gently rocked her and kissed her forehead as she fell back into a deep sleep, her nightmare forgotten. But not for long. I'm not sure, but our lovemaking must have triggered something in her subconscious. She was a mess all night. She cried and begged for James to stop. I just held her and tried to calm her as best I could.

I eventually drifted to sleep around dawn. Bella and I were still tangled together in a heap of naked limbs. The next time my eyes opened, I was in bed alone. Bella's side was cold, indicating that she had been up for awhile. I stretched my body and went to get dressed, forgoing the shower for the time being. I padded downstairs, searching for my fiancée. I didn't have to look far. She was on the back porch, sitting on one of the chaise lounges with Emma between her legs. Emma was getting her hair braided by Bella and I smiled softly at their interaction. My baby girl finally had a mother. A mother who loved her more than life itself.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and went to check on my girls. Opening the slider, I listened to Emma prattle on about the night she spent with Rose, Emmett and baby Lia. Apparently, Lia has colic and has a propensity to projectile vomit on everything and everyone. "You did the same, Emma-bear."

"Daddy!" she squealed. She hopped up from the chair and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I threw up everywhere?"

"Yep. Usually on your mother," I teased as I tweaked her nose. "Were you good for Bella?"

"I was. She came and picked me up. We had a girl's breakfast," she smiled. "She said she wanted to talk to me."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at my fiancée. She blushed. "About what?"

"I wanted to tell her about the wedding and how you wanted me to adopt her," Bella whispered. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds." She was wringing her hands and her cheeks were bright red. Tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks. "Please don't hate me."

"Bella, I could never hate you," I said as I knelt before her. "Why are you so upset?"

"We should have done it together," she whimpered. Her face crumbled and she tried to get up from the chaise lounge. But her belly proved that to be a difficult task. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Mommy, don't cry," Emma said as she crawled into the chaise lounge, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck. "I wanted to spend time with you. I'm glad we talked." My daughter's sweet words caused Bella to cry harder as she clutched our baby girl. Emma turned to me, her face filled with questions.

"Go inside, Emma," I said.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No, sweetie. I just want to talk to Bella," I said as I picked Emma up from Bella's lap. "I love you, Emma. I missed you yesterday."

"Will Mommy be okay?"

"She will. No scoot," I said as I put her down. Emma took off, staring at Bella forlornly before she headed inside. I turned my attention to the woman in front of me. "Hey, love, relax," I said as I sat down in front of her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm happy you talked to her. This is something special between the two of you."

"But you're her father. You should have been involved," she sniffled, looking up at me. Her eyes were red rimmed and filled with such torment. "I'm just one big fuck up."

"Stop it. You're not," I said as I took her face in my hands. "Bella, I love you. Emma loves you. I'm certain she loves you even more now since you told her that you were going to be her mommy forever. Bella, you are an amazing parent and your instincts are usually spot on. Do I look upset that you told Emma about our wedding or that I want you to adopt her?"

"No," she answered, wiping her nose with her hand. "But you could be internally seething."

"But, I'm not," I said. "Where did you take Emma?"

"Blueberry Hill," she sniffled. "We shared the blueberry pancakes. I got you an omelet, if you're interested."

"Thank you," I smiled crookedly. "What did you say to her?"

"Well, after we ordered, I told her that you and I decided to get married before Bean was born. She got very excited and asked if she could call Alice about designing my dress. I reigned her in and explained that the wedding is going to be small and that I was probably not going to wear a traditional wedding dress. She was confused by this. But, I explained that we were planning getting married by a justice of the peace relatively soon. Probably before the beginning of the school year.

"Then, Emma said that she knew that I wasn't ready for a wedding. She said that she knew that I was a mess for her birthday party but loved me for putting it together," Bella cried. "So, she understood why we're having a tiny wedding."

"I'm glad that she understood that," I said as I kissed her forehead. "How did she react to adoption?"

"She was happy," Bella smiled softly. "By that time, our food was delivered and she was stuffing her face. I think she's going through a growth spurt, Edward. She's eating so much food."

"Probably," I laughed.

"Anyhow, I told her that when we got married, I wanted to legally adopt her. I wanted to be her mother. Not in the name sense but in the legal sense. Even though I didn't give birth to her, Emma's my daughter and I want to share her last name. I want to love her as a mother would love her daughter. I want her to be mine," Bella cried. "Emma stopped eating and she screeched like a monkey, causing several of the patrons to lose their silverware. I hissed at her to be quiet but she ignored me and hugged me tightly, still squealing like a crazy girl."

"I bet the restaurant patrons loved that," I chuckled.

"It took a visit from the management to get her to calm down," Bella chuckled. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Bella, I'm positive," I said as I pulled her into my lap. She nuzzled my chest, idly tracing my forearm. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired. I had the worst nightmares last night," she murmured.

"I know, love," I sighed. She looked at me, her brow furrowed. "You were whimpering and crying during the night."

"So that's why you look like you got next to no sleep," Bella frowned.

"Bella, I'm fine," I soothed. "I'm worried about you. I'm afraid that our making love triggered something in your mind that caused your nightmares."

"It may have," she said sadly. "Most of the nightmares were a recreation of last night but James found us and he killed you before beating the crap out of me and murdering Bean."

"Jesus," I breathed as I tightened my hold on her.

"I know," she said wearily. "I just want my life back. I want what we had before back. I felt it last night briefly before I collapsed from exhaustion, but it all melted away with the first nightmare."

"If I could, I'd snap my fingers and make it all be okay, Bella," I sighed. "When you hurt, I hurt."

"Mommy, Daddy? Nana's on the phone," Emma called.

"Be right there, Emma," I replied as I helped Bella stand up. She grimaced as she arched her back. "You are so getting a massage, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet," she laughed.

"Well, after we talk to my mom, we'll make arrangements for our wedding. I'm thinking sometime in the next couple of weeks," I smiled.

"That sounds good," she said as she hugged me.

xx FLTM xx

After an hour long discussion with my mom, we made the decision to get married in our backyard. Uncle Teddy knew a judge who would be willing to officiate our ceremony. We were getting married in less than two weeks. I wanted it to be the next day, but Bella wanted her dad there and the earliest he could get out was the weekend of our now planned wedding.

As of right now, the only guests are me and Bella (duh), my parents, Rose, Emmett and Lia, Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lizzie Charlie and Sue and Renee and Phil. After much debate, we decided on inviting Alice and Jasper. Alice was such a good friend to Bella and they were almost sisters. Also, as we suspected, Alice was pissed that we were getting married this way but completely understood why we were. We promised that when and if we have a reception, she can help plan it.

Today, Bella was out with my mom, Emma, Rose and Lia, trying to find a wedding dress. I was out with my Dad and Emmett, buying a new suit. I also had to get Bella's wedding band and something for my soon-to-be bride. I definitely wanted to get her jewelry, but wasn't sure what. I know I was getting Emma something from both of us, celebrating her adoption. We were going to get her a charm bracelet from Pandora with several charms that represent both of us. We were both looking for two charms each. The nice thing is that when she grows, we can get her a bigger bracelet and add to it.

"So, Little Cullen, what are you getting your wife for your wedding?" Emmett asked as he searched through the suits.

"I have no clue," I said I pulled out a dark gray suit with a faint white pinstripe. "What do you think?"

"Ew, no," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose. "You look like a mobster."

"What? Why?"

"Pinstripes. I will forever associate pinstripes with mobsters," Emmett said as he shook his head.

"You're weird, Big Cullen," I said.

"How about this?" Emmett chortled, holding up a garish plaid suit. "Sexy for your wedding?"

"You diss pinstripes and you hold up Grandma Cullen's couch fabric," I deadpanned. "No."

"You can't go wrong with a plain black suit," Carlisle said as he searched for what he was looking for. "How about this?"

"I'll look like a funeral director for my own wedding," I sighed. "Maybe a suit isn't what I'm looking for. I've got a black suit but our wedding is casual. Bella insisted on casual."

"But you can't wear jeans, Eddie," Emmett said.

"No, but I could get away with a pair of black pants and a white button down, couldn't I?" I asked. "Or khakis."

"How about gray khakis?" Carlisle offered. "Not as harsh as black but also, not as casual as beige ones."

"Gray dressier khakis," I said as I began searching for what I wanted. I found the pants and searched for my size. Feeling inspired, I looked around at the white shirts, finding a linen white short-sleeved button down with some masculine looking floral pattern running the length of the shirt. I swiped that and a v-neck undershirt. Bouncing like Alice would, I went up to the counter and paid for my wedding outfit.

_So much better than the monkey suit I wore with Jessica. I think the person before me who wore it was dead. _

"Eddie, are we dressing similarly?" Emmett asked.

"You can wear whatever your little heart desires, Em," I said as I took the bag with my clothes from the cashier.

"So, I could go naked?"

"Do you want to frighten my daughter?" I quipped. "She'd see your pasty white ass and run away screaming."

"Good point," Emmett chortled.

"You guys can figure out your wardrobe later. I have a wedding gift to buy for my fiancée. And a wedding ring," I said as I pushed out of the store. "Dad, come on! Stop looking at the disgusting plaid pants. Mom will kill me if you come home with another pair."

"But they're orange!" Carlisle hissed excitedly.

"Dad, no," Emmett shook his head. "No one looks good in orange." He threw his arm around my dad's shoulders and physically dragged him from the store. Carlisle looked forlornly as we moved further and further away. "Friends don't let friends by hellacious plaid pants."

"We're not friends, Emmett. I'm your father," Carlisle said pitifully.

"Dad, please. Those pants are nasty ugly," I said as I stopped at a kiosk to check the map of the mall. "I don't think a blind man would wear those horrid things. Shit. I don't know what to get her."

"How about a necklace?" Emmett suggested.

"No. She's got the key," I said. "Fuck it. I'm going to Tiffany's. I need to get her wedding band. Maybe they can give me some suggestions."

"I have one," Carlisle said as we walked toward Tiffany's. I looked at him, arching my brow over my glasses. "How about you get her some jewelry that represent your children and your history."

"Okay, explain that."

"You can get her a ring with the birthstones of when Emma was born and when Bean will be born," Carlisle suggested.

"Good idea, Old Cullen," Emmett bellowed. "I've something you can add to it. Put the month that you started dating and the month you proposed."

"So, Emma was born in June. That's a pearl. Bean is due late October, early November. Topaz and citrine. Ugh, ugly stones. We started dating in December; that's blue zircon and I proposed in April, diamond," I mentally figured out. "We'll see if it's doable. Let's go."

A few minutes later, we're inside of Tiffany's. The sales girl who helped me with Bella's pendant, Tiffany approached me. "I remember you," she smiled. "Key pendant, right?"

"Right," I answered, shaking her hand. "And so I'm back. I need a couple of things."

"Well, what can I help you with? Engagement ring?" she asked, wiggling her brows.

"No. I've already got that. I need a wedding band and do you all do customized rings?"

"What kind of customized ring?" Tiffany asked.

"I want a ring with four stones: pearl, topaz, blue zircon and diamond. Each of those stones represent a month that is important to me and my fiancée."

"Can I ask what each of the stones mean?" Tiffany smiled, anxious to hear my story. "I'm a hopeless romantic and I love hearing this stuff."

"The pearl is the birth month of our daughter," I blushed. "But technically, Emma is biologically hers. My baby girl loves Bella, my fiancée, like she was her own mother and so it kind of morphed into Emma becoming ours as opposed to just mine. The topaz will be the birth month of our son. He's due toward the end of October, possibly the beginning of November. The blue zircon represents when we started dating and when I said that I loved her. Finally, the diamond is the month I proposed."

"That is so sweet," Tiffany squealed. "But, I would definitely change out the pearl, though."

"Um, why?"

"It's not very durable," Tiffany explained. "You'd have better luck with an Alexandrite, which is another birthstone for June. It has color changing properties. It can look green, to teal, to purple."

"Let's use that," I smiled.

"Here are our options for our customizable rings," Tiffany said as she showed me the tray. My eyes automatically honed in on the stackable set. She smiled widely when I pointed that out. "Very sleek and elegant."

"Can you get it done in less than two weeks?" I asked.

"It will cost extra," she frowned.

"I'm spending thousands of dollars in here, what's a few more hundred," I quipped. "My girl deserves the best."

"And the best is what she's going to get," Tiffany smirked. We spent an hour choosing stones for her rings and then another hour in deciding on her wedding band. When all was said and done, I spent way too much money but I knew it was worth it since my gifts had meaning. Emmett also got some jewelry for Rose just because he could. He also held onto my dad's belt loop to prevent him from going back to the store to pick up those nasty-ass plaid pants.

Before we drive back to the house, we have some late lunch at The Clubhouse. Emmett is so excited to give Rosalie her diamond earrings. They were a pair that she was looking at for awhile. So, the fact that Emmett was going to surprise her made him happy.

After our lunch, we drove back to the house. We were going to hang out until the girls came back. Emmett and Carlisle went downstairs to play on my new PS3 while I put my finishing touches on my resignation letter. Bella sent hers in already. She sent it into Bob Smith since our transfers hadn't been approved by the board yet. To say he was sad was an understatement. However, he agreed that the well-being of our family and of ourselves took precedence. He promised to write Bella a glowing letter of recommendation when she needed it.

I was struggling. I knew that I couldn't go back to work. I had already accepted the position at North Central College. I had already met with the staff and we all got along great. I also spoke with the outgoing professor whose position I was taking. He was happy that young, 'hip' man was going to step into his shoes. He handed me the keys to his office and showed me his syllabi and everything that I needed to know for the teaching of my classes.

But, I know that Bob Smith will not be nearly as accommodating in my leaving the school district as he was with Bella. I had invested nearly nine years in the district and built a program from scratch. I shook off my feelings of stress and finished up my letter. I quickly proofread it and with a flourish, sent it off to Bob Smith. It wasn't but a few minutes before my phone started ringing.

Crap. Bob Smith.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

"Cullen, you cannot be serious," Bob said sternly.

"I am serious, sir. Look, do you honestly think I can go back to school without any sort of repercussion? Now, Bella may have been the one that was abducted but I am still battling my demons as well. I couldn't protect her and just the thought of walking into ANY school in the district causes me to have a mild panic attack."

"What will you do?" Bob asked, his voice softening.

"I've already accepted a professor position at North Central College. I start after Labor Day," I answered.

"There's nothing that I can offer you to stay?"

"No, I'm sorry," I frowned. "This is what's best for me. It's what's best for my family."

"I know this. I'm sorry that we're going to lose you, Edward. You are an amazing choral director," Bob said, the sadness in his voice evident. "North Central is lucky to have you. I hope you enjoy it and know that you will be missed here at Springview Central."

"I'll miss it, too. But, I can't go back. Not after what happened to Bella," I said. "Bob, she's my life. I would do anything for her and I am."

"Give Bella a hug for me. And if give me a call if you ever want to go out for a drink, Edward. You have my cell phone number," Bob chuckled. "I wish you luck and I hope you have nothing but happiness from now on, Edward."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch, Bob," I said as a wave of sadness swept over me. This chapter of my life was closing and I was starting something new. I hung up the phone and headed into the piano room. I started banging away, playing several favorites before my music turned more melancholy. I was halfway through one Chopin's nocturnes when I stopped playing, resting my head in my arms. Tears that I didn't want to fall splashed onto the piano keys. I knew this was the best decision for me but I'd never seen any of my students again. That broke my heart.

"Edward?" Bella called. I sat up and looked at her. When she saw my face, she moved toward me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "What's wrong?"

"I sent in my resignation letter," I said as I buried my nose into her hair. "It just hit me that I'll never see my kids again."

"Oh, baby," she cooed as she tightened her hold on me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella," I said as I pulled away, looking into her eyes. "It just hit me out of nowhere. I'm fine. I will be fine. I have a whole new slew of students to work with at North Central."

"Just because you resigned doesn't mean that you can't go back to the school. Bob would probably like that. The kids, too," Bella smiled softly.

"I love you," I said as I hugged her. "You always know how to calm me down."

"You've been so strong for me. Now, it's my turn," she said as she kissed my neck.

"You've always been strong, Bella. You're the strongest woman I know," I smiled against her fragrant skin.

xx FLTM xx

The next two weeks flew by. Our wedding preparations are done and all we need to do is actually get married. So, here we are, the morning of our wedding. I'm ironing my pants in the guest bedroom while the girls are helping Bella get ready for our ceremony.

The ceremony, as mentioned before, was being held in our backyard. We were going to have a small reception with an outdoor picnic. The backyard had been transformed into an elegantly casual reception. Sunflowers and wildflowers were spread all around the yard. It was perfect for us and I loved it.

Aunt Lizzie said that she'd take pictures. I handled the music with some original compositions that I had recorded onto my iPod. Bella was going to work on the vows. Or at least, hers. I was going to 'wing' mine. I found that if I spoke from the heart, it was more genuine.

"Little Cullen!" Emmett bellowed.

"Jesus!" I hissed as I turned around. "What the fuck, Em? Are you trying to get me to go gray before I turn forty?"

"You're already gray, old man," Emmett snorted. He ruffled my hair at the temples. I slapped his hands away and glowered at him. "I'm just stating the truth."

"I know I'm gray, douchetard," I spat. "But you don't need to rub it in. Why aren't you gray?"

"Just for Men," he snorted.

"You are so fucking vain, Emmett," I laughed. "What do you want?"

"I'm giving you your boutonniere thing," he said as he handed me a small sunflower boutonniere.

"Let me get dressed and you can pin this sucker on," I said as I grabbed my pants. I pulled down my basketball shorts and pulled up the gray khakis. I then picked up the white v-neck t-shirt and tucked into my pants. The final part was my shirt which was hanging on the closet door. I buttoned it up and smirked at my brother. "Do I look okay?"

"I've never seen you look more happy, Edward," Emmett said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged the shit out of me. I was shocked at his actions. Normally, Emmett like to razz me or act the fool. But, when Bella was abducted, he took on the role as protector for me and my family. Now, he was actually loving me as a brother. I think. I'm just waiting for the epic wedgie from him. "You deserve her. I'm so glad that you two finally have found happiness. I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too, brother bear," I said as I tightened my arms around his massive form.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff," he said as he wiped his cheeks. "Let's get this on you so you can get married. Married to the woman that you should have been with since the beginning."

"I agree," I said as he attached the flowers to my left lapel. "Have you seen her?"

"I have. She wanted me to give you this," he said. He placed a large, ornately wrapped box onto the bed.

"Can you deliver her gift to her?" I asked. "I would like her to wear it for the ceremony."

"Sure," Emmett smiled. I walked to the dresser and picked up the blue box with Bella's rings inside. I put the box on top of the card I have for her and sent it with Emmett. I was slightly peeved that he was able to see her before me. She was going to be _my wife_. Not his. With a sigh, I turned to the box in front of me. I opened the card first that was tucked into the yellow ribbon.

It was a plain card with a sunflower picture on the front. I opened it and saw my girl's unique script.

_My dearest Edward,_

_I never, ever thought I would see the day where I was going to be married. When I first met you, I was a sad, lonely and bitter woman. I was also terrified of my own shadow. But, your love made me realize that I was worthy of all things related to love and happiness. _

_Edward, you are such a wonderful man and I couldn't ask for a better husband. You are kind, gentle, smart, funny and so handsome (but that's the icing on the cake. I'd love you if you were bald and had a hairy back). But, the most important thing to me that draws me to you is you. You are the epitome of all that's good in the world, Edward. You've taken a broken woman and made her whole again. Well, as whole as she can be. I'm still healing but with your love, guidance and patience, I have no doubt that I'll get there. We'll get there._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you at the altar. I'll be the massive one in white. And don't roll your eyes, Cullen. I've ballooned. My dress is snug across my belly. Anyhow, I can't wait to be your wife, Edward. It's rare that you get to marry your best friend and I am. You are my best friend. I love you so much and I'm so lucky that I'm with you. I can't wait to have our baby. But, be prepared for some rough times with that. I love Bean, but I'm still inordinately guilty that he's going to live but Mattie didn't. Please be patient with me with that. _

_I love you, Professor. _

_Love, Your Marian_

I closed my eyes, knowing that Bean's birth would be a challenge for her. But, I was going to be with her, every step of the way. Logistically, it was not a good time for me at school, but they knew that when they offered me the position; that I would be taking at least a week off when Bean was born. I'd finish out the trimester and then not teach over December term. I'd get my 'six weeks' of paternity leave a few weeks after Bean's birth. Plus, my mom said she'd help with the baby.

I opened my eyes and tore into the box. Inside, there was a large something covered in tissue paper and a bag next to it. I looked inside of the smaller bag first to find a long velvet box. I opened it up and there was a silver men's bracelet with golden links. I was never one for jewelry but this was something I would have picked out for myself. I put it on my right wrist and lightly fingered the cool metal. Looking at the larger package inside of the box, I removed the tissue paper. Inside, there was a monogrammed leather satchel. I picked it up and ran my fingers along the soft leather. I opened it up and there was a small note tucked in the front pocket.

_You're going to college, baby. You need a new bag. Your old one looked pretty beat up. I love you and you are truly a professor. _

_Marian_

I laughed out loud and tucked the note back inside of the bag. As I was laughing, Emma poked her head into the room. "What's so funny, Daddy?"

"Come here, angel," I said as I pulled her into my lap. She lightly touched my flower on my chest. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled crookedly. "But what was so funny?"

"Bella likes to call me 'Professor' because of my part in _The Music Man_. She gave me a bag and left me a note. I'm truly a professor now since I work at a college," I laughed.

"You're so smart, Daddy," she said as she nestled closer to my chest. "Are you excited?"

"I am. Are you?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I can't wait for Bella to be my mommy for real," Emma said as she hugged me tightly. "Anyhow, I've been sent up here to let you know that it's almost time. Mommy's dressed and we're waiting for the justice of the peas."

"Peace, Emma. Justice of the peace," I chortled.

"Oh. That makes more sense that justice of the peas," she shrugged. "Come on!" Emma hopped off my lap and tugged on my hand. I followed her easily down the stairs to our backyard. Uncle Teddy was chatting with the Justice of the 'Peas' as Aunt Lizzie was snapping pictures. Renee, Esme and Sue were chatting amicably while Emmett was holding baby Lia. Jasper and Charlie were talking with a man that I didn't recognize. My guess was that was Phil, Bella's step-dad. Rose and Alice were helping Bella in getting ready.

Emma dragged me to the altar and ordered me to stay there. I laughed and planted my feet. Uncle Teddy introduced me to the judge, Caius Volturi. I shook his hand and he smiled. Uncle Teddy handed Judge Volturi the adoption papers and marriage certificate. We chatted briefly on the phone prior to meeting and decided that he was only going to be there in an official capacity. Bella and I were running the show. He was just the man who was going to make it official. All of it. My marriage. The adoption of my daughter. My future.

A few moments later, Alice and Rose pulled Charlie away and everyone moved to their seats. My hands began sweating and I waited anxiously for Bella to walk down the aisle to me. Alice and Rose sit down next to their respective 'others' and I see Emma walk down the aisle, wearing her sunflower dress. She's holding a small bouquet and grinning widely. I can tell that she wants to sprint down the aisle to me but is walking slowly, in time with the music. She eventually reaches the front of the altar and stands next to me. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head.

Emma smiles at me before looking down the aisle. Bella and Charlie are at the end. Dear God, my future wife looks like an angel. Her hair is curled and fluttering around her shoulders. Her dress is white and short. It's light and flowing around her beautiful body. In her hands, she held a sunflower bouquet. Her eyes were filled with tears but she was smiling so brightly. Charlie kissed her temple and they walked toward Emma and me.

After an interminable amount of time, Bella and Charlie reach the front of the altar. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. But, I refrained. It wasn't until Charlie put Bella's right hand into mine that I calmed down. On her right ring finger was the ring I had made for her. I gently ran my thumb over it.

I don't really remember the ceremony. I do faintly remember my vows and how I told Bella that I was going to be for her as long as I am alive. Bella said the same thing or something similar. I was too focused on her eyes and her lips. I wanted to kiss her and feel her against me.

"Before I pronounce Edward and Bella as husband and wife, we have one more step. Ted, can I have the adoption forms?" Judge Volturi asked. Uncle Teddy smiled and held out the forms. "These forms are for the adoption of the minor, Emma Lily Cullen, to Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella, do you have anything to say to Emma?"

"I do," Bella smiled. She knelt down and nodded to Alice who handed Bella a box. "Emma, I know that I am not your biological mother but I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You are the most special girl and I'm so lucky that you are going to be my daughter. This is from your daddy and me," she sniffled, handing Emma the box. She opened it up and gasped quietly. "There are charms on there that represent both me and your daddy. We love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mommy," she cried as she threw her arms around Bella's neck. They hugged and I wrapped my arms around both of my girls. "I'm so happy that you're really my mommy now."

"Me too, Emma Bear," Bella smiled.

Judge Volturi took out a certificate. He was blushing slightly. "I don't get to do this very often, but I wanted to do something special for the three of you. It's a certificate where all three of you sign, plus me, promising Emma that you will be her parents forever. There's also a poem. Let me read it for you.

"_Not flesh of my flesh__  
><em>_Or bone of my bone__  
><em>_But still miraculously my own__  
><em>_Never Forget__  
><em>_Not for a minute__  
><em>_You were not born under my heart__  
><em>_but in it  
>-Fleur Conkling Heylinger<em>

Judge Volturi handed Bella the pen and she signed her new name. She then handed me the pen and I signed it next to hers. The final signature was Emma's and she was bouncing excitedly as she signed her name underneath all of ours. Judge Volturi signed his name with a flourish and smiled. "Now, onto the fun part. It gives me great pleasure to introduce as a family for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen along with their daughter, Emma Cullen. Parents, you may kiss your child," Judge Volturi smirked. I scooped Emma up and kissed her cheek. Emma turned and hugged Bella. "And Emma, I know you want to be near your mom and dad, but let's let them kiss too."

"Okay," she chirped.

I put her down and I took Bella's face in my hands. "I love you, Bella Cullen," I smiled.

"I love you more, Edward Cullen," she whispered. I leaned down and with reverence and love, I pressed my lips against hers. She moaned and moved her hands up my biceps before reaching my neck. I moved my head slightly and deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into her hot mouth. It wasn't until the clearing of the throats of our families that we stopped kissing, erm, making out.

I swept Bella up into my arms and carried her down the aisle. She protested loudly but knew she wasn't going to win. I carried her into the office of the house and for a few moments, we had some time to ourselves. We kissed and groped each other until it was socially acceptable for us go back outside. Judge Volturi asked us to sign our marriage certificate and he said he'd file it on Monday along with the finalized adoption decree. Then, he gave us the certificate of Emma's adoption to hang in her room. Bella hugged him and I shook his hand, grateful for his kindness and generosity.

Dinner passed in typical Cullen fashion. Emmett acted like a moron while everyone else laughed at his goofy antics. Even Lia was giggling quietly at her silly daddy. Everyone left around nine, wanting to give us some privacy and a chance for us to have a brief 'honeymoon.' Bella couldn't travel because of Bean and I had school starting in a few days. So, my parents took Emma with them and we had the house to ourselves.

Bella and I made love slowly and reverently that night. I never felt more close to her. I could feel the love we had for each other pouring over our bodies, minds and souls. We fell asleep in a tangled mess of naked limbs, sweaty bodies and as cheesy as this sounds, a lot of love.

xx FLTM xx

**Three months later**

"Great rehearsal everyone!" I said as I dismissed my concert choir. "We'll be ready for the fall concert. But for now, make sure you're practicing and using the rehearsal recordings I have loaded up on the Concert Choir site." My students left. Several students had a few questions about some of the things I covered in rehearsal. I explained them again and they left with a better understanding.

I had received a lot of flack from the upper classmen, replacing a 'legend' at the school. I expected it and told them that I was not, in any way, shape or form, trying to replace my predecessor. It's my job to take what he created and slowly mold it into my program. I followed the same syllabus and held the same expectations for this semester. I'd make subtle changes for the following semester and continue along that vein until it was my program.

I walked to my office and put my binder onto my piano in my room. I picked up my cell phone and noticed I had twenty missed calls. A majority of them were from Rose and Esme. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mom, it's me. What's wrong?"

"Bella's in labor, Edward. We're at the hospital," she said quickly.

"How far along is she?" I asked.

"Six centimeters," she replied. "You better hurry."

"On my way," I said as I hung up the phone. I tossed it into my bag and darted down the hallway to the department chair's office. I knocked before I poked my head in. "Mona, Bella's in labor."

"Go! Go!" she smiled. "Don't worry about your classes. We've got them covered. Congrats, Dad!"

"Thanks," I smiled as I left her office and hauled ass to my car. I seriously broke every speeding law in the history of driving to get to the hospital. I parked in the garage and checked in with the front desk. I was given a hospital bracelet and went up to labor and delivery. I must have looked crazed when I asked the nurse what room she was in. She chuckled nervously and gave me Bella's room number. With a brief smile, I jogged to her room. Inside, she was on her side whimpering quietly. She looked as white as a ghost and was sweating slightly. "Bella," I murmured.

"You made it," she breathed. Then she hissed. "Damn it."

"What's wrong? Why hasn't she received an epidural?" I asked as I sat down next to her, taking her fragile hands into mine. My dad was in the room and he frowned. "What?"

"She had a reaction to it. Her heart started racing and she blacked out. We stopped the epidural and it's been decided that she'll be asleep during the c-section."

"I can still be in there, right?" I asked, looking down t Bella. The tears in her eyes indicated my answer. "I can't?"

"No. You can't, Edward," Carlisle said. "Dr. Warren wanted to go in after she had her reaction but I knew that Bella would be upset that you didn't get a chance to see her prior to the delivery. Now that you're here, we'll let her know that Bella's almost ready."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella said weakly.

"Of course, sweetie. We'll be right outside," he said as he took Esme's arm. They kissed Bella's forehead and left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was in class and didn't have my phone," I murmured, kissing her clammy skin. "When did you start feeling the labor pains?"

"This morning. I thought I was having Braxton-Hicks contractions. But, when I was making breakfast for Emma, my water broke," she grimaced. "Emma, she's such a brave girl. She dialed 911 and I was brought here in an ambulance. She kept such a cool head and picked up my bag and cell phone."

"Where is she now?" Knowing where my first born is kind of important but I hated to see Bella in such pain.

"Rose and Emmett have her. The nurses wouldn't let her into the ward," Bella choked out. "I threw a fit and they let her stay until your parents came. The fact that Emmett and Carlisle are on staff here helped a lot. She'll stay with them until we come home." She groaned and the monitors around her beeped wildly. I remembered them when Jessica had Emma. Bella was in the middle of a contraction. I kissed her forehead and breathed with her. "Shit, this hurts!"

"I know, love," I said as I kissed her lips. "Bella, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize," she said sternly. "I know you were in class and I knew that you didn't have your phone. I'm not mad. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," I said. "I'm excited about meeting Bean."

"Me too. But we're nowhere near ready for a name for him," Bella frowned. "The only thing we can agree on is his middle name."

"Matthew," I said softly. "It's a perfect way to honor his older brother."

"You hate Evan," Bella giggled. "I can't stand Masen. No offense, Edward, but I had a student named Masen back in Forks who was a first class douche…"

"How about Ethan?" I suggested. "It still goes with the 'E' theme but it's not Evan or Emmett or Edward. Ugh, Edward. Why would you want to impart our child with that name?"

"I love that name," she smiled weakly. Then another contraction ripped through her. I wrapped my arms around her and hummed quietly, rubbing circles on her back. She blew out a breath once the contraction ended and groaned. "It's a beautiful name and our son would love it."

"I hated it when I was kid," I chuckled. "Do you know how annoying the nickname Eddie is?"

"As annoying as Izzy," she quipped. "But, I do like Ethan, Edward."

"Ethan Matthew Cullen," I said quietly.

"I love it," she breathed. Then she had a contraction. "So does Ethan! He wants out!" At Bella's outburst, Dr. Warren breezed in and checked on her.

"It's time, Bella," she said as she removed her gloves. "Your boy is ready to meet the world."

"Ethan. His name is Ethan," Bella whispered.

"Well, let's get Ethan born," Dr. Warren smiled. A few nurses came into the room and readied Bella for transport. I walked next to her, holding her hand. We rode up the elevator to the surgical floor because Bella was going to be put out during her delivery. I stayed with her as long as I could. Before the nurses pushed her through the doors, I crouched next to her.

"I love you, Bella. So much. I wish I was going with you," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"It's okay, Edward. Take care of Ethan after he's born. I'll be there soon," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more," I said as I kissed her deeply. The nurses pushed her through the door and I stopped Dr. Warren before she followed. "Make sure that both of them get through this. Promise, Dr. Warren."

"I promise, Edward," she said. "Once baby Ethan is born, he'll be brought down to the nursery. I've already made arrangements for you to go down there. My head nurse, Peggy, is down there, waiting for you." Dr. Warren gave me a hug and slipped through the doors. I wiped tears from my eyes and said a prayer for Bella and Ethan. _Please let them be okay. _

I went back down to the labor and delivery floor. Peggy was waiting for me and she told me what to expect when Ethan comes down. He'll probably be a little drowsy since he's getting some residual anesthesia from Bella. She talked through bathing him and putting him in a diaper. I drowned her out, knowing this from Emma. I was polite and nodded as she spoke. After her diatribe about baby care, I changed into a pair of scrubs and got a camera from my mom. I slipped it into my pocket and waited, with bated breath for my son.

An hour later, a bassinet was rolled in. My eyes widened when I saw the last name: CULLEN. The nurse smiled and handed me Ethan. He jumped when he was placed in my arms. His eyes opened and they were bright blue with a hint of green. Emma's eyes looked just like that when she was a baby. Then, he started wailing. I gently swayed and hummed to him, trying to calm him. But, he just kept crying. Peggy said that he was probably cranky from being taken from the nice warm womb he was in. I laughed and walked over to the sink. I carefully washed him as Peggy took pictures of Ethan's first bath.

His bath was done and I put a diaper on him, swaddling him tightly. I put on a blue cap on his head and held him to my chest, positioning him above my heart. I know I wasn't Bella, but listening to my heartbeat might calm him.

"You're a natural, Mr. Cullen," Peggy mused.

"Thank you but I've been through this before. Ethan is my second child," I said as I kissed his forehead. "My sweet boy. How are you? I've waited a long time to meet you, Ethan. I love you."

He yawned and burrowed against my chest. Peggy led me to Bella's room and I sat in the rocking chair. "How is Bella?" I asked her.

"She's doing fine. In recovery," Peggy explained as she flipped through Ethan's chart. "She'll be down in a few hours."

"I wish I could see her," I frowned. "I wish she could see him."

"She will, Mr. Cullen," she said. "Let her rest. Sleep will be a hot commodity in a few days, so get it while you can."

"Right," I chuckled. Peggy left and I was in the hospital room with my son. He was sleeping and I took the time to look at him. From the first look, he looked like me as a baby, but aspects of Bella were there, too. Ethan had her chin and lips. Also, from when he had his eyes opened, he had her eye shape. Before I put the hat on, he had dark brown hair with a touch of red mixed in. I gently caressed his cheek. I took out my cell phone and snapped a picture of Ethan. I sent a mass text to everyone on my contact list. _It's a boy! Ethan Matthew Cullen born on October 27__th__, 2012. Seven pounds and eighteen inches long! Aren't I cute?_

The responding texts were excited for us and I just made note of them, not responding to them, instead of focusing on the sleeping baby boy in my arms. A few hours later, a drowsy Bella was rolled into the room. She had a lot more color than when I first saw her several hours earlier. But, she looked so frail and weak laying in that bed. She blinked a few times and smiled wearily. "Hi," she croaked.

"How are you?" I asked as I maneuvered Ethan in my arms.

"Tired and sore," she said. "But very happy. How is he?"

"Perfect," I answered quietly as I sat down next to Bella. She sat up clumsily and looked at the sleeping infant in my lap. She gently rubbed his cheek and he opened his eyes for her. "Showing off for Mommy, bud?"

"He's got beautiful eyes," she cooed. "So blue."

"Emma had the same eyes when she was born. They'll probably darken to be more of a greenish color," I said as I took of his cap. "But, he's got your hair."

"I want to hold him," Bella murmured. I smiled and stood up, putting Ethan in her arms. Her brown eyes filled with tears and she fell apart. "My sweet baby boy," she cried as she kissed his forehead. "Mommy loves you so much." She looked at him and he was confused. "You're real. You're in my arms and…am I dreaming, Edward?"

"No, love. You're awake," I said as I sat next to her, kissing her temple. "Are you alright? I mean…um, well?"

"I get what you're asking, Edward," she said as she took Ethan's hand and wrapped his fingers around her pinky. "How am I in regards to my feelings?" I nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm elated that he's here. That I'm holding him in my arms. But, in a way this moment is bittersweet. He'll never know his older brother."

"Do you have the same emptiness that you had with Lia?"

"I don't," she said. "But, it might hit me out of nowhere."

We heard a quiet knock and Dr. Warren poked her head in. "How are my two favorite parents?" she quipped.

"Fine," Bella chuckled. "Tired, though."

"That's understandable. You lost a lot of blood, Bella," Dr. Warren frowned. "We had to give you a few transfusions after he was born."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"The scarring was quite substantial from your earlier pregnancy and miscarriage. That was the cause of the bleeding. However, we were able to clean most of it out. If you are ready to have another child, it should be no problem," Dr. Warren said. "It'll still be a high risk pregnancy, but you'll be able to have more, if you so choose."

"No children for awhile. That reaction to the epidural is too fresh in my mind," Bella cringed.

"Gotcha. I want to check him out and then check you, Mom," Dr. Warren said. "May I?" Bella relinquished her hold on Ethan and Dr. Warren went through her exam of Evan. He was not happy at being unswaddled. He started screaming. "Oh, relax, stud. I'm just checking you over. Dad can change your diaper and wrap you up tight. It appears he's a pro at this." Dr. Warren shot me a look and smiled. "Looks good, little man. Dad, can you mind your son while I take care of your wife?"

I nodded and got up, grabbing a fresh diaper from the diaper bag that was placed in the room. I quickly changed him and rewrapped him his blanket. I held him to my chest, allowing him to listen to my heart as I softly swayed him while Dr. Warren checked on Bella. She finished up with her and said that she'd check on her tomorrow.

As she left, my parents came into our room but only stayed for a short time, only wanting to meet Ethan before heading back home. My dad said that we needed to bond as a family. The rest of the night was spent with Bella holding and nursing Ethan while I tended to her needs and holding Ethan when Bella became too tired. Around nine, the nurse asked if we wanted to keep Ethan in the room with us or if we wanted him in the nursery. Bella had a panic attack at the prospect of Ethan being taken away and so I quickly jumped in, asking to keep him here.

The next few days were a bit of a blur with visitors and well wishers for the newest addition of our family. Our four days of being in the hospital, Bella was released and we were able to go home. I just wanted to stay with them but I had my work commitments. I could tell that Bella was struggling when I was getting ready to go to work a week after Ethan had been born. I had two weeks before I was off for six weeks. My mom, Sue and Charlie were all going to be there, but Bella wanted me. Plus, I had to take Emma to and from school, which meant more time away from her and Ethan.

I was resigned that the next two weeks were going to suck.

And sucked they did. Bella and I had some pretty nasty fights. She was resenting me leaving for work and abandoning her. I was feeling incredibly guilty for leaving her but I couldn't take time off. The school had been more than generous with the week they had offered, plus rearranging the musical to be in the winter term to accommodate my schedule. After one horrible fight, I called Aunt Lizzie to try and calm Bella down since she wouldn't talk to me. I was cradling Ethan while Emma was visiting my parents.

Emma is seriously a saint. If I could, I'd keep her home to help Bella around the house since she is so good with Ethan. But, she's got school. Plus, Emma could calm down Bella when she was upset. It was a sight to see when our daughter managed to hug and calm down her mom.

I understood that Bella's outbursts were due to her hormones going haywire and her own residual guilt about Mattie. But, it was trying on me. I loved her with all of my heart but the constant yelling that I was abandoning her was pissing me off.

Aunt Lizzie was over and I kissed her cheek. With a sigh, she took Ethan so I could go to work and to calm down my wife. I barely remembered the school day. I just went through the motions. I was sleep deprived from Ethan's wonky feeding schedule and upset at my wife. _It's hormones, Cullen. She'll get over it. I hope. _ At least we were in finals week. It meant that after Wednesday, I could spend six weeks with my wife and children.

I drove back to the house after the final I had to administer. I graded it and submitted the grades into the computer before I dragged my ass out to my car. I shocked when I saw Bella standing there. She was wringing her fingers, looking very lost and sad. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Lizzie voluntold me to come down here. She said we needed to talk. Outside of the house," she said.

"Let's go into my office," I said. "It's cold out here." I took her hand and led her into Wentz Hall, walking her toward my office. I unlocked it and sat her down on the piano bench while I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I just couldn't take anymore yelling."

"I don't blame you, Edward," she frowned. "I've been wretched to you. I mean, you've been getting up at all hours of the night to feed Ethan while I've been asleep. I'm sorry for being such a horrible person. In my mind, I knew and understood your commitments, but irrationally, I was thinking that you were leaving me to fend for myself."

"Bella, I'd never do that. I hate leaving every day. I want to spend time with you, Ethan and Emma," I said as I took her face in my hands. "I'm jealous that you get to see all of his little moments while I'm here."

"Do you hate me?" Bella asked, looking down at my button down shirt.

"I could never hate you, Bella. I love you," I said as I held her to my chest. "But, you have cut me a little slack. For two weeks, I've been running on fumes, driving an hour each way to go to work, only to get yelled at when I get home. It's taken all of my patience to not yell back."

"You have yelled back," she snorted.

"Only when you nitpick me until I break," I replied. "Two days. In two days I'll be at your beck and call for six weeks."

"Okay," she sniffled. "I am sorry that I've been such a bitch to you. I really am."

"Bella, you've got more hormones floating through your body than I care to admit, you're dealing with some very real psychological issues with the birth of our son and the miscarriage of your first son, plus the residual issues of James' abduction. You're allowed to be a bit of a bitch. Just try to aim your bitchiness toward Emmett. He's far too happy." Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "I've missed that sound. I've been hearing too much crying. I want to hear laughter. From everyone in my family."

"Edward, you're so tired. That was so cheesy," she giggled.

"I'm whipped," I moaned. "The wonders of coffee and No-Doze."

"We're okay?"

"We're more than okay, Bella. We'll be fine. I promise you," I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as she curled up next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I yawned and held her close. "Yeah, we need to get you home. No crashing on the highway."

"Right," I said. "Home."

xx FLTM xx

**Christmas Eve**

"So, Edward, what did you get your girls for Christmas?" Esme asked from her spot in the kitchen. She was cooking our traditional Christmas Eve fare at our house since Ethan was suffering from his first cold.

"For Emma, I got her another American Girl doll. But this one looks more like Bella," I chuckled. "And for my wife, I got her a necklace with Emma and Ethan's names engraved on it with their birthdates. I also made arrangements for our honeymoon and I'm telling her the location tonight after the kids are asleep."

"Where are you going to take her?" Esme asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to not," I laughed. I went back to cutting up the vegetables for the salad. Dinner was finished and served up in the dining room. Due to the fact that we had two newborns, we decided to do our Christmas wishes at dinner time. My dad did his standard wish and my mom followed suit with her comment of 'ditto.' Uncle Teddy wished for the Cubs to win the world series. Aunt Lizzie rolled her eyes and wished for her husband to act his age and not his shoe size. Emmett and Rose wished for Lia to be happy and healthy. Bella's wish was for Ethan and Emma; that they would achieve all of their dreams, no matter how lofty they are. Not wanting to one-up her, I reiterated that and kissed her temple. Emma was the last person to go and she shocked us all, asking for another brother or sister. Bella blanched and said we'd think about it.

We each opened one present after dinner and then our family left. Bella and I put Ethan to sleep before reading with Emma. She crashed early since she was up with the rooster, helping me wrap last minute presents for Ethan and Bella. Once both of our children were asleep, Bella grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs. She had lost all of her baby weight and looked phenomenal. However, that was due the fact that she became slightly obsessed with her caloric intake and exercise regime. Aunt Lizzie told her that it didn't matter if she was fat or thin, she needed take care of herself. It was at that moment that Bella realized that she was sliding down a slippery slope and she changed her habits after that.

But, I reaped the benefits of her workout frenzy. I got my hot wife back. Not that she wasn't hot before. But still, she looked amazing. Yeah, I'm totally sounding like a total douche right now but it's been nearly eight weeks since Ethan was born and Daddy's horny.

Bella walked toward the kitchen to clean up the mess but I dragged her toward the living room. "Edward, we have to get ready for Christmas day tomorrow. I still have to make the breakfast casserole and monkey bread…"

"No, you don't. Right now, I want to sit and cuddle with my amazing wife," I cooed as I pulled her into my lap as we sat in front of the blazing fire. Since I got off of work, our relationship had improved. She was still snippy but I know that was hormones and sleep deprivation. I was even a little short with Emma. But, thankfully, my baby girl was understanding. Honestly, though, I missed being 'us.' Edward and Bella. I'm hopeful that our honeymoon would help rekindle that fire for each other. Granted, it was scheduled for June of next year, but it will give us something to look forward to. "Did you have a good Christmas, Bella?"

"Technically, it's not Christmas yet," she quipped. "It's Christmas eve."

"Potato, potahto," I snickered. "Seriously, though. Did you?"

"It was rough, Edward. I'm not going to lie. I mean, I was happy that our family was here and that we have Ethan, but I still feel that emptiness with Mattie. I want to go to his grave tomorrow, but I'm afraid I won't have time."

"Bella, you can go. No one will begrudge you time with your first born son," I said as I nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses to her fragrant skin. She giggled and scowled at me. "What?"

"You are hairy boy," she joked, squeezing my chin.

"Sorry. I'm a little fuzzy," I said, giving her a crooked grin. "Better for me to tickle you with." I ran my face along her neck and she squealed in my arms, pushing me away. We struggled for a few moments before our movements became more sensual and I felt this need to kiss her. Our lips touched and the world melted away. It was just us. When we broke apart, we were both panting heavily. "Damn."

"I fucking missed that," she whimpered.

"Me too," I said as I brushed her hair away from her face. "Bella, I know this past six months or so has been…a roller coaster."

"That's putting it mildly," she said dryly.

I shot her a look. "But, you never cease to amaze me at how strong and beautiful and smart and wonderful and perfect you are," I murmured. "A year ago today was when I first told you that I loved you. I gave you the key to my heart. It was horrendously cheesy but I got the point across."

"You did and while I panicked when it happened, I loved it all the same," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Every day since then, you've proven to me that I am worthy of love, despite my 'brokenness.'"

"You're not broken, Bella. Not anymore," I said fervently. "You are worthy of everything and more. I intend on giving it to you, love. Forever. I'm never letting you go. Now, stay here. I want to give you your Christmas present now. At least one of them."

"Okay," she smiled. I got up and adjusted my boner. "Perhaps if you have a good gift for me, I'll help you with that problem."

"Not a blowjob?" I quipped as I walked to the tree.

"A blowjob may be a part of the package, but perhaps more. The doctor cleared me for sexual activity a few weeks ago."

"You're just telling me this now?" I snorted as I walked back to her with a box. A very large box. "I really need you, baby. Please after you open this, let me love you?"

"We'll see," she winked. I scowled as I put the box down. "Are we moving, Edward? This is one huge box, Professor."

"There's a ton of little things in here. They're wrapped in order and it goes with a theme," I said. She smiled and tore into the box, tossing the paper haphazardly onto the ground. She lifted the lid of the box and sifted around with the smaller packages.

"Jeebus, Cullen. There are a ton of wrapped presents in here," she said.

"This is what I was doing with Emma this morning," I smiled. "She helped me with the oddly shaped containers. I'm more of a gift bag guy."

"Yes. You are," she winked. "Are they labeled?"

"Yep."

She found package number one and opened it up. "Olive oil. Are you telling me you want me to cook more?"

"Nope. Keep going," I smirked. The next gift was a gelato maker. She was genuinely excited about that. Me too. I love pistachio gelato. The third gift was a necklace made of Venetian glass. She was getting more and more confused. None of these gifts had any rhyme or reason to them. The fourth gift was a bottle of limoncello. She cracked that open and took a hit before passing it to me. It was delicious. The fifth gift was an Italian cookbook, filled with many of my favorites.

"Edward, I'm totally confused," she said as she put down the cook book. "Olive oil, gelato, a necklace, booze and a cook book?"

"There's still more, Bella," I urged, pushing the box toward her. The next gift was a book, in Italian, about the Italian masters of music. She flipped through it and gave me a look like I was nuts. After that, the presents were books. After the musical book, the next one was about Verona and its history in _Romeo and Juliet._ The following book was a text book on how to learn Italian.

"I think I get the theme," she smiled. "Italy?"

"You got it, my smart wife," I said, grinning widely. "There's still a few more." The remaining gifts were a tour guide book by Rick Steves, a key chain and lastly, an Italian calendar, marking the day we leave for Italy and the day we return.

When Bella got to the calendar, she looked up at me when she saw the date in June circled. "You're taking me to Italy?"

"For our honeymoon," I said. "Bella, I want to give you the world."

"You're taking me to Italy," she repeated, obviously shocked.

"I am. We are going for two weeks, leaving the day after my birthday. Then, my parents, Emma, Ethan, Rose, Emmett, Lia, Charlie and Sue, are coming for the final two weeks," I said, biting my lip. It was a big trip. A month in Italy. But my girl deserved it.

"We're going to Italy!" she squealed, launching herself at me and kissing my face. I smiled at her reaction, holding her tightly. "You so deserve some smexy times, Professor. Practice for our time in Italy. Holy crap, we're going to Italy."

"We are, love. And I intend to take you anywhere you want to go," I said as I kissed her softly.

"Right now, I want you to take me to bed so I can make love to my husband," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said as I swept her up in my arms. And for the first time since James' abduction, I finally saw the woman I fell in love with. The woman I vowed to share my life with and I couldn't be happier. Because I found my love. I found my love through music.

Fin


	31. Epilogue

**Okay, new story…very close to my life. Kind of. (Okay, not this part.) I'm humbled by the reviews and responses that this story has already received. The alerts, reviews and hits are truly humbling. Thank you so much for taking the time read the ramblings from the depths of my brain. Much love to all of you! **

**Also, none of this belongs to me. Never will. I just like to play with the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. **

**As I was writing this, it is the epilogue of **_**Finding Love Through Music**_**. Thank you for following me through the journey of Bella and Professorward. I'm not putting an epic author's note at the end, so I'm putting it here. Pictures of their wedding, gifts and such are found on my blog (link in my profile). Also, check out my facebook group, Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Extra teasers, conversations and Rob porn is found there. Finally, thank you everyone for reading and following me through this tumultuous journey of Bella and Professorward. **

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

**Six Years Later**

"Emma, Ethan and Elyse, get a move on. We're going to be late for your mom's opening night," I shouted to my three children. Emma, obviously is my first born and is fourteen, going on fifteen. She's a freshman in high school but acts like she's much, MUCH older. More like she's a senior in college… Ethan, my only boy, just turned seven and is a carbon copy of me, except with brown hair. He's in second grade and a complete goofball. Elyse, our surprise child (or as Bella calls her, our 'oops' baby) is four and idolizes her brother. She is the spitting image of my wife with long brown hair and deep, chocolate colored eyes.

"Sorry, Dad," Emma said as she held Elyse on her hip. "Elyse fell and skinned her knee. I had to perform minor surgery. We're good though, right, Ellie?"

"Yeah. Tanks, Emmy," Elyse said as she hugged her sister. Emma smiled and kissed Elyse's head.

"You're welcome, peanut," Emma smirked as she put her down on the floor. "Dad, can I drive?"

I arched a brow over my glasses. "No, Emma. You've got a year before you start driver's ed," I said dryly. "You're only fourteen."

"Dang it," she scowled. "I had to try. There's this one boy in my class who is ALREADY in driver's ed. He'll be able to drive by second semester. He's a freshman. LIKE ME! Please, can I drive?"

"I feel for his parents, Emma Lily," I snorted. "Go find your brother. And no, you can't drive."

"He's probably doing his hair or something," Emma winked. "He got into your hair gel, old man."

"Shut it, Oldest Cullen," I chided. "All of these gray hairs in my head, they're because of you. All this dating and boy nonsense. You're fourteen! Need I remind you of that fact, Emma Lily Cullen! I should put you in a chastity belt."

"Love you, Daddy," she giggled.

"You love me now…but wait, just wait! When you bring over your first boyfriend, I'm pulling a Pop Pop Swan. I'll clean my 'rifle,'" I shouted after her.

"Dad you don't have a rifle," Emma replied, crossing her arms over chest.

"I'll borrow one from Pop Pop."

With an emphatic eye roll, Emma darted up the stairs and I heard her and her brother in the bathroom. Ethan was grumbling about not getting his hair right. Emma apparently fixed it as he squealed that he loved her and they both clambered down the stairs. "Ta da!"

"Fabulous, Ethan," I said as I held out my hand. "We've got to go. Mommy's left us tickets at will call but we've got to boogie." My three children and I headed out to my new Range Rover. I buckled in Elyse while Emma helped with Ethan. We had about an hour before we had to be at the theater. It was a forty-five minute drive from our home in Naperville. Bella and I made the executive decision that we'd move closer to where I worked over the summer after Ethan was born.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be on stage?" Ethan asked. "She singing?"

"And dancing, too, bud," I said as I slid into the driver's seat.

"I'm so excited to see Mom perform, Dad," Emma squealed. "She's amazing! I remember when you all were doing _Legally Blonde_ at Springview, her choreography was stellar and damn, her voice…"

"Language, Emma," I chided. "But, yes, she is amazing. To say I was shocked when she told me that she had auditioned was a vast understatement. Then, she has the lead? Your mom is nothing short of amazing, Emma."

"Have you ever done _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat?_" Emma asked.

"Right after Elyse was born, we had a student-led production at Meiley-Swallow, the small theater at North Central," I answered. "But, I've never personally done it."

I backed out of the garage and drove toward the highway. Bella was the 'Narrator' in the Lincolnshire Marriott's production of _Joseph._ She had auditioned on a whim while I was watching Elyse at school during my easy day on a Thursday and Emma was babysitting Ethan and Lia. Bella was offered the role as soon as she opened her mouth to sing. She agreed to do it and was cast as the 'Narrator.' Working around her rehearsals was a bit of a challenge, but we made it work.

Bella had decided to stay home with our children after a long discussion. Ethan was a good baby but Bella was suffering from some major separation anxiety about leaving him with a sitter to start her Master's degree. She did work with Aunt Lizzie and Pam as an advocate for battered women, but she always had Ethan with her. She continued her work as an advocate and a public speaker even after Elyse was born but I could tell that she was getting bored. I had suggested to Bella that she audition for community theater and she explained that she couldn't due to the fact that she paid her 'Equity dues' and couldn't perform in community theater. It was professional theater or nothing.

She did help me in the productions of the musicals at North Central College as our choreographer and assistant musical director, but not to the level of what she did for _Legally Blonde. _In addition to her advocacy work and assistance with productions at North Central, Bella also spent some time writing and was currently working with a publisher to get a book of short stories published. The stories were all amazing and I was shocked at how talented my wife was.

I was offered tenure at North Central after being on staff for three years. It was unprecedented to receive tenure that quickly. However, I had proven to be a valued member of the music department. I had grown the choral program to where we had three mixed choral groups: Cardinal Choir, for the freshman, Concert Choir, for sophomores through seniors but weren't music majors and the elite Bel Canto Choir for sophomores through seniors that were in the music department. I also had a women's ensemble called WildScats, which was a vocal jazz group. I was also teaching a pretty heavy course load besides the performance ensembles. I taught Music Literature, Music History and added Secondary Choral Methods and Vocal Pedagogy to my list of courses.

I'm also officially Dr. Cullen, now. I received my doctorate last year from Northwestern University in conducting and vocal pedagogy. With my history of vocal health issues, I had done a great deal of research about the topic and wrote an in depth dissertation about maintaining vocal health in developing singers. I was even approached by several publishing companies to write text books for teachers and students about vocal health as well. I'm currently in the middle of my sabbatical and I'm about halfway through a text book with worksheets for teachers who teach at the middle school level. My goal is to finish that and start working on a book for high school level directors as well.

"Dad, I have a question for you," Emma said. Ethan and Elyse were watching a DVD in the backseat.

"Shoot, Emma-Bear," I smiled softly at my baby girl. My baby girl that has grown up into a young woman. _When in the hell did that happen? She was just a baby yesterday, it seemed. _

"I outgrew Emma-Bear when I was eight, Dad," she said, shooting me glare. She looked so much like Jessica when she scowled but thankfully, had most of my features.

"You'll always be my Emma-Bear," I said softly, feeling a little sad. "Even when I'm giving you away to get married, Emma. You'll always be my little girl."

"Don't get all nostalgic, Daddy," she laughed. "My question?"

"Right," I said as I focused on the highway.

"This boy, Ryan, he asked me to go to homecoming," Emma began. "I was wondering if I could go?"

"When is homecoming?" I asked.

"In three weeks," Emma answered, a blush covering her cheeks. "I told Ryan that it should be okay, but I had to ask you or Mom. Mom said that she was fine with it but deferred to your expertise."

"Is this Ryan a freshman?"

"No, he's a junior. He can drive and he offered to pick me up. He wants to go with a bunch of our friends from choir," Emma explained. "It'll be a big group, but Ryan would be my date."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked, looking briefly at Emma. She had had several 'boyfriends' in middle school but nothing yet in high school.

"I'd like him to be, Daddy," she answered honestly. "But, I know that you may think that he's too old for me. But he's super nice and funny and really, really cute!"

"I want to meet him before the dance," I said. "And Emma, I trust you, implicitly. But, you have to be careful. I remember what it was like to be sixteen years old and horny."

"Dad!" Emma admonished. "I'm fourteen. I'm nowhere ready for sex."

"I'm not talking about that, Emma," I sputtered. "I'm talking about making out and stuff. You can't have sex. Not until you're thirty."

"Hypocrite much?" she teased. "I've walked in on you and mom in various states of undress for as long as I've known her. You two are worse than horny teenagers. And for an old guy, you have nice butt."

Crimson washed over my face and my jaw dropped. "Emma! Really?"

"I'm just saying. Besides, my friend, Ainslee, she thinks you're hot," Emma giggled. "I think she has a crush on you, Dad. You're like ancient."

"I'm not ancient, Emma. I'm thirty-six," I said dryly. "You're really not endearing yourself to me in order to go this shindig."

She pouted and whimpered. "But, I can go to the dance?"

"After I meet this Ryan dude," I answered. Emma nodded and clapped her hands excitedly. She reminded me of Alice when she did that.

Alice and Jasper finally moved in together after being in a relationship for over a decade. They're not married. Neither one really cares to get married. However, they're now living in sin in Chicago. They pooled their resources and purchased a condo on the near north side of Chicago. Jasper is still a detective for the Chicago PD and Alice has two clothing stores. The one near Springview Central and the other on Belmont.

My parents both were enjoying retirement. Well, kind of. My dad had significantly cut back his hours and only worked in his office on Mondays and Wednesdays. He also would go into the hospital if one of his patients was admitted. My mom was enjoying being a grandma to all of her grandchildren. Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Teddy still worked and had become a more integral part of our family. Aunt Lizzie was Bella's unofficial therapist when Pam was unavailable. Uncle Teddy was just himself, though. A goofball who put away assholes for Cook County.

Charlie and Sue got married three and half years back. Ethan was the ring bearer and Emma was the flower girl/junior bridesmaid. Renee and Phil, unfortunately, got divorced shortly after Bella's and my quick nuptials. Renee is currently doing the _Eat, Pray, Love_ thing and is finding herself in India, or some shit like that. We don't know what happened to Phil. He fell off the face of the planet.

Emmett and Rose had another baby via surrogate two years ago: another girl. Sophia Belle Cullen was born on New Year's Day. She was actually the first baby born of the New Year and her picture was smattered all over the local news stations. Emmett is now the head of the orthopedic department at Northwestern University. He also teaches a class and University of Chicago medical school in orthopedics. Rose, after Sophia was born, decided to hang up her Manolos and be a stay at home mom. It was beneficial for us since Rose was able to do last minute babysitting duty for us if Emma was unavailable.

Which was quite often…

My eldest daughter is a busy bee. Volleyball, piano lessons, dance lessons, voice lessons, soccer, summer theater, judo (Bella insisted on this. Our girl needed to have self defense) and finally horseback riding. She's since quit the last one, but she said that she wanted to try. However, the drive to freaking Plainfield at o'dark thirty was not a pleasant one.

Ethan was probably just as busy with his clubs and activities too. However, he was not an athletic child. Poor guy inherited Bella's clumsiness. And our combined brains. Ethan was reading at an eighth grade level and his teachers were encouraging us to move him forward a grade. However, Ethan was very immature for his age and we didn't know if he could handle the emotional turmoil of being with older children. For now, he's with his classmates but being pushed into the third grade for math and science. Next year, we may reexamine the leap to fourth grade, if he's matured some more.

Elyse was just involved in soccer. I was her coach. Talk about a joke…me, running around with five four-year-old little girls for an hour. But, Elyse loved it and she was really good at it as well. She also was involved with dance and piano lessons, just like Emma.

"Daddy, I have to go potty," Elyse squeaked from the backseat.

"We're like five minutes from the theater, Elyse," I said. "Can you hold it until then?"

"How long is five minutes?" she asked, pouting her lips thoughtfully.

_Shit, I don't know! Do I have a change of clothes for her? CRAP!_ "Soon, baby," I said, trying to keep the anxiety from creeping in my voice.

"Dad, chill. I have some clothes in the back for her," Emma said as she patted my arm.

"I love you, Emma. You are a lifesaver," I breathed. "I never gave her time to…rushing…GAH!"

"Daddy, I know. Breathe, man. Just breathe," she laughed.

"When did you grow up? When were you the calm one?" I snorted.

"It all started after Mom's incident with _James_," Emma teased. "You were a hot mess, Dad."

"Don't remind me. Thank goodness…" I sighed.

"I know, Daddy. Thank goodness," Emma replied quietly. "I'm so glad that she was found and was relatively okay. I was so worried. I couldn't show it, though. I didn't want to make you more upset, Dad." I blew out a breath and just reached blindly across to hold Emma's hand. We didn't talk much about those six days that Bella was missing, but I knew that it wrecked Emma. She spent nearly a year in therapy getting over some pretty substantial nightmares. Emma was also very protective of her mother in every way. Even though they are not biologically related, Emma and Bella are as close any blood family I've ever seen and their love is astounding. "Have you heard about that girl? The one that helped him?"

"Yeah," I answered. "She's got another year of her sentence before she's eligible for parole. Her little boy was born a month after Ethan and was adopted by a family in Kentucky." I pulled into the parking lot of the theater and parked the car. Emma was quiet as she helped Elyse out of her car seat. Ethan bounded out of his booster and grabbed my hand. We walked into the lobby of the theater. Emma led her sister into bathroom while I picked up the tickets from the will call window. Bella had got us some pretty sweet seats.

"Daddy!" I heard. Elyse was running to me with a huge grin on her face. "Guess what?"

"What, peanut?" I asked as I scooped her up in my arms.

"I pooped in the potty," she smiled, hugging my neck. "Emmy took a picture with her phone. I have to show Mommy!"

"That's fabulous, Elyse," I chuckled. Emma held up her cell phone and on the screen was a picture of one long turd in the toilet. "Erase it," I mouthed to her. Emma shook her head and said that she'd show Bella.

I took Ethan to the bathroom before we went into the theater to take our seats. We were in the middle of the fifth row, smack dab in the center of the theater. The décor was bright and fun, just like the musical would be.

As I was sitting down, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. _Thank you for the beautiful, Technicolor flowers, Professor. I can't wait until you see the show. I love you – Marian. _

_You liked that, love? – Professor_

_Very much, baby. I'll show you my appreciation tonight after the kids are asleep – Bella_

_YES! Daddy's getting some nookie! – Edward_

_Wow, horny much, Cullen? – Bella_

_Always for you, Mrs. Cullen – Edward_

_Hmmm, me too, Edward. Gotta go. Final well wishes before the overture – Bella_

_Break a leg, beautiful. I love you! So do the kids! – Edward_

_Love you more, Edward. Kiss my babies for me – Bella_

"Your mom thanked you for the flowers," I said to the kids.

"Dad, we all know that you sent the flowers. Not us," Ethan said dryly.

"Okay, smart aleck," I said as I ruffled his hair. "I sent the flowers since none of you know how to use a credit card."

"I do," Emma smirked.

"You shouldn't," I countered. "I'll know who to blame when I get a huge credit card bill, Emma Lily." The lights dimmed and I shot another look at my daughter. She smiled sweetly, hiding behind Elyse. The overture of the musical began and soon, Bella was on stage, wearing a pair of sleek black dress pants and a sequined black tank top. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face in a half up-do. Her makeup was dark but that was due to the bright lights on the stage.

Once Bella opened her mouth, she was no longer my wife but the narrator for the musical. Her movements and actions were incredibly confident. She was not the same woman that I had met nearly seven years earlier. She was happy, talented and secure in her life.

All of our eyes were glued to the stage for the ninety minutes that Bella was on stage. Even Elyse, who usually has some difficulties maintaining her attention, was in awe of what she was seeing in front of her. With the curtain call, the Megamix, the crowd went wild, our family included. When Bella came out for her bow, the screams were deafening. Elyse was chanting 'Mommy!' Ethan watched proudly and Emma had tears in her eyes. I brushed her long strawberry blonde curls from her shoulder, looking at her. "You okay?" I asked above the din.

"I want to be her when I grow up, Daddy," she sniffled, barely audible over the music. "I love Mom so much and…and…we're all so lucky to have her."

I pulled Emma to my side and comforted her as best as I could with Ethan next to me and Elyse in my arms. A few moments later, the lights came up and people started to exit the theater, rattling on about the show. An usher from the theater approached me. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Mrs. Cullen asked that I escort you to you the back. She wants to see you and her family," he said. I nodded and we all followed him to the side door, leading to the backstage area of the theater. The sound of excited performers filled our ears. The usher stopped in front of a door with Bella's name on it. "Here you go. Mrs. Cullen will be right in."

"Thank you," I said as I pushed open the door. Inside, it was small. It was roughly the size of a tiny bathroom with a mirror, small closet and a few chairs. The walls were decorated with pictures of our children, finger paintings from Ethan and Elyse and photos from rehearsals. Bella was lucky to have her own dressing room. She, along with the actor who played Joseph and Potiphar's wife, each had their own space since they had the most costume changes or in depth makeup. Sitting on the makeup table were the bright flowers I had picked out for Bella.

"Dad, I like them," Emma said quietly.

"It goes with the theme of the musical, yeah?" I snickered. Emma nodded and ran her hands over the pictures. "Are you auditioning for the musical at school?"

"I am, Dad," she replied as she looked at a photo of Bella in an intricate lift. "We're doing _Beauty and the Beast_. I know I won't get the lead, but as long as I'm involved, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Why wouldn't you get the lead?" Bella asked from the doorway, her beautiful face in a playful scowl.

"I'm not a brunette," she chuckled before walking to her mom, hugging her tightly. "You were so good, Mommy."

"Thank you, Emma-Bear," Bella cooed, swaying her back and forth. "And you may not be a brunette, but there is a wonderful thing called a wig or hair dye." She pulled back and brushed Emma's hair back with a smile.

"Not hair dye," I chided.

"Okay, a wig," Bella said with a wink.

"Momma!" Elyse squealed from my arms. "You did so good! So pretty!"

"Thank you, my Ellie-Angel," Bella replied, kissing Elyse's forehead. "What was your favorite part?"

"Ferret!" Elyse snickered.

Bella's eye brows furrowed and I popped in, "I think she means Pharaoh. She said he looked like Justin Bieber." Bella's nose wrinkled and she nodded. "Not a fan?"

"Not really. The actor is a jerk and well, Justin Bieber was popular six years ago," she said dryly. "Ethan, what did you think?"

"You were so good, Mommy," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her legs. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet boy," she said as she crouched down, kissing her forehead.

With Ethan, Bella obviously loved him. She loved him more than she could possibly fathom. However, there was still a guilt that Bella felt for her love of Ethan. Every so often, she would get quiet and just lock herself away for a few hours. I could hear her crying while she did that, but she insisted that she just needed to do it. Afterward, she'd come back and would be perfectly fine, save for puffy eyes and raspy voice. If it was really bad, Bella would take the car to the cemetery to talk to Mattie. That only occurred a handful of times. She also went on the anniversary of his burial and the anniversary of her abduction.

With one more kiss to Ethan's forehead, Bella stood up. "Be honest, Edward. Did I suck?"

"Mommy, potty word," Elyse chimed from her spot on Bella's makeup chair.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'll put money in the swear tin when I get home," Bella grimaced. She then turned to me, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Professor?"

"I've never been more impressed with you, baby," I said as I pulled her into my arms. She was slightly sweaty from being on stage but having her curled against my chest felt amazing.

"Guys, let's go see if we can get some autographs," Emma said as she held out her hands. "The guy who played Joseph was hot, right, Elyse?"

"Yeah!" Elyse squealed.

"They're all in the large rehearsal room. Here's my camera," Bella said as she handed her a small, silver camera. "Take a lot of pictures." Emma, Ethan and Elyse left the room, leaving me alone with my wife. Once the kids were gone, her anxiety filled the tiny space. Her chocolate eyes were killing me with their anguish. Which, I did not understand.

I took her hand and sat down on the chair, holding her in my lap. "Talk to me, Bella," I whispered. "You look incredibly upset. What's wrong?"

"I missed performing, you know?" she whispered, playing with my hair. "So, I auditioned. I got the part, shockingly."

"Not so shockingly, love," I snickered. "You were amazing up there."

"Thank you, but the performing doesn't hold the same appeal to me anymore. I mean, I'll finish my commitment to the show, but once the production is done, I don't think I can do this anymore," she said as she stared at me. "I want to be with my babies. I want to be with you."

"How long is the run of the show?" I asked.

"A month," she answered.

"Now, why do you not want to do this anymore?" I pressed. "I mean, I get why you want to be with our children and with me, but on stage, you just sparkled. And no, it's not because of your sexy little tank top."

"I was terrified that I was going to forget a song, a dance step, something," she began. "Also, the bright lights of the theater are causing some nastiness in my head."

"Migraine?"

She sighed and nodded. Because of her head injury with the initial run-in with James, she had been prone to migraines. They were really bad after her second run-in but couldn't do much about them because of her pregnancy with Ethan. After he was born, they went away for about a year but came back with a vengeance when Bella was pregnant with Elyse. They've gotten worse since Elyse's birth. She took medication but it only helped so much.

"I guess, I wanted to see if I could still do this, though," she shrugged. "I can. It just doesn't hold the same appeal to me. I'm not a performer anymore. I'm a mom. I'm a wife. I'm yours."

"As I'm yours, Bella," I said as I kissed her lips softly. However, I pulled away, wrinkling my nose. "What is on your mouth?"

"Long wear lipstick," she said as she smacked her lips. They were a deep red. It was not her color. "It feels weird on, too. I'm such a lip gloss girl."

"The tasty shit? Hell yeah," I said as I nuzzled her neck, avoiding her mouth. "Now, let's get you changed and your face washed of all of this stage crap so we can take you out to dinner."

Bella nodded and she hopped off my lap. I stayed in her dressing room, watching her change into her street clothes. She then washed her face of her stage makeup and she swiped on some mascara and lip gloss. Once her lips were covered with her strawberry gloss, I kissed the shit out of her. She giggled and swatted at my shoulder. Together, we went back out into the large rehearsal room. Emma was playing on the piano while Elyse and Ethan were dancing in front of the mirrors with some of the 'brothers' and their 'wives.'

"Okay, munchkins," Bella called, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's get dinner. Mommy's hungry."

"Food!" Ethan bellowed, sounding like my brother. He ran toward Bella, hugging her waist while I put Elyse on my shoulders. Emma got up from the piano, cuddling to Bella's side. With a wave, we left the rehearsal room and headed to our respective cars. We drove back to Naperville and ate a quiet meal at a restaurant. Once the kids went to sleep, Bella and I made love, reconnecting in the way we knew how.

The month that Bella performed in the show went by quickly. She only missed one performance and that was to be home to see Emma and Ryan go to homecoming with their friends from choir. On closing night, everyone from our family was in the audience: Emmett, Rose, Lia, Sophia, Uncle Teddy, Aunt Lizzie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue. The only person missing was Renee because she was still overseas. For Bella, this was bittersweet. She was ready to be done with performance but was sad since this part of her life was officially closing.

We had talked a lot about what Bella was going to do. She made the decision that she was going to go back to school next fall to get her master's degree in social work once Elyse had started kindergarten. Aunt Lizzie said that she'd have a position for Bella in her office as a counselor and was even willing to open up an office in Naperville to accommodate our living situation.

I was broken from my reverie by the opening strains of the overture and I watched as my wife danced and sang on stage for the final time in her life. She was even better tonight than the opening performance, but doing the show roughly twenty times encourages improvement. She may be hanging up her performing shoes, but Bella did promise to assist with any production that I do at North Central with choreography and costuming. She also volunteered to assist with the musical at Emma's high school. The director jumped at the chance for Bella's assistance.

Before I knew it, the show was over and the entire cast was taking their final bow. 'Joseph,' 'Pharaoh,' 'Potiphar's Wife,' and Bella all had massive bouquets of roses from the director. With one more wave, the curtains closed on the cast, crew and musicians.

We waited for Bella in the lobby of the theater. In my arms, I held a large multi-colored bouquet for her. She walked out of the backstage area a short time later to a crowd of cheering people. She blushed and hugged everyone tightly, thanking them for coming. She kissed me softly as she accepted her flowers. After that, we drove a restaurant, celebrating Bella's final performance. It was a loud affair, but a lot of fun. Emmett and Uncle Teddy entertained our children while everyone else ate, drank and made merry.

My parents decided to take all of our children off of our hands for some grandparent bonding time. Charlie and Sue were staying with them and all of our kids were excited to go. The adults were excited to get their own bonding time. Emmett looked at Rose like she was a steak. Rose's expression mirrored his. Bella's hand was snaking up my thigh and I just knew what she wanted. The bill was paid and kids were settled in various cars: my dad's SUV and Charlie's rental. Alice suggested going out but we all had other ideas.

Sex. I wanted sex.

So did Bella.

We left the restaurant and on the way home, I got road head. I damn near crashed the car. After what felt like an eternity, we were home and we made love in the kitchen, the family room, the living room, on the piano and finally in our bed. I was honestly shocked that I was able to perform that much. I hadn't had that much sex since, well, ever.

After our final romp, we were a mess of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing. Bella's head was resting on my bare chest. Her fingers were gliding along my belly. "I'm glad it's over," she sighed.

"You seemed more relaxed tonight at dinner," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Not really. It's rush on stage, but that's not me anymore. My life is now devoted to my children, my husband…my family," she answered honestly, looking up at me. "But, it was that love of music and the performance that brought me you, Edward."

"It seems so long ago in some aspects, but in others, it feels like it was just yesterday," I replied, holding her tightly. "I'm so happy with you, Bella. You've truly made my life complete and I couldn't be happier."

"I know that it hasn't been easy, Edward. That first year after James' abduction was so rough on us. With Ethan, my neuroses…most men would have left," she murmured. "But, you didn't. I'll forever be grateful for that."

"Bella, I'm never leaving you. I love you and our children too much," I whispered against her soft hair.

"I know that. Every day, my love for you grows exponentially. I'm so blessed to have a wonderful husband, a loving father and an overall perfect human being," she quipped.

"Whatever," I snorted. "I'm not perfect but I do love you and our children. Very much."

"Do you want more?"

"More what?"

"Children," she replied.

"I'm happy with what I have, Bella. If you get pregnant again, I'll be over the moon happy. If not, I'll cherish and treasure each moment with our children," I answered honestly. "Do you? Want more kids?"

"Maybe," she replied. "I want to finish my masters. I can go off my birth control after that, if you are still interested."

"Here I was, thinking that you were going to tell me that you were pregnant again," I sighed, holding her to my chest.

"Alas, no, Professor. I had the IUD inserted at my six week appointment with Elyse," she said.

"That was four years ago, Bella," I said, arching a brow.

"It lasts for five years. I'm getting a replacement at my next gynecological appointment," she said, nestling closer to me. She sighed. "You know what?"

"Chicken butt?" I snickered.

"Were you sitting next to Emmett at the show?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Sorry, I think I lost a few IQ points."

"It's okay, Professor. I still love you," she said as she kissed my chest. "Back to what I was saying before we detoured to the seventh grade."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Despite our issues and dramas at the beginning of our relationship, I wouldn't change a thing. Yes, we met under less than ideal circumstances."

"I thought you were stealing my musical," I chuckled.

"Instead, I found my soul mate," she murmured. "And it all started with music. Or rather, a musical."

"And we'll continue making music for the rest of our lives, Bella," I said quietly. My cock twitched and he begged for some more action. "Let's make some more."

"That's not music, Edward. That's wanton moaning," she purred as she pulled down the sheet. She straddled my waist, sliding down my cock. "But, that sounds perfect to me." To accentuate the point, she groaned quietly as she swiveled over me. "Best. Music. Ever."

Yes. Yes, it was.

Fin


End file.
